The Love That Blinds Us 'A Klaus Mikaelson Love Story'
by EpicElle1
Summary: Throughout this book Star will have to face many demon but she will have her trusty friend beside her who will be there for her no matter what Damon Salvatore. Read how Klaus the hybrid will take back New Orleans at whatever cost even at the cost of the one woman he truly ever loved and his own child...
1. Always And Forever Till The End Of Time

**Damon P.O.V**

Thing in Mystic Falls were not the same anymore it didn't feel like home with all that went on since going on the island to find the cure, everything changed dramatically. The girl I was in love with Elena Gilbert attacked Star all down to jealously of the relationship I shared with her. Star and I may not have seen each other for over 147 years but the bond I had with her was something different. I'm Damon Salvatore the guy who the heartbreaker, a love them and leave type of guy, having a woman as a close friend is shocker I know. With Star it was different we had a strange relationship, we could talk about everything, and anything from hopes and dreams to our deepest darkest secrets. I hadn't even been like that with my own brother, I don't know what this connection was that I had with her, but it was something I never wanted to lose. So when it came down to Elena the girl I claimed to love, and Star there wasn't any competition.

I wanted to leave everything behind I could see that Stefan and Elena were igniting that old flame, and anyone would think I would have been jealous, but I wasn't strangely enough. What did that actually mean? Did it mean whatever feeling I actually felt for Elena were never real? From the moment when I slept with her after the Miss Mystic Fall pageant I think a part of me knew that I didn't feel for her as much as I thought I did. The Elena world wind romance wasn't what I expected and with the fact she was sired to me, me didn't help matters either. When I looked at all of it in a clear prospective Elena only belonged to one Salvatore, and that was my brother. What they had was real love and I just came in the middle of all of that.

Then there was my brother who was in love with two totally different women his first love Star Mikaelson, and Elena Gilbert they were very different like fire and ice. Since Star came back into our lives I saw the confusion with my brother he wanted to hate her, I still recall the moment when he saw her all the hurt he felt when seeing her. Stefan was kidding himself the whole time his emotions were all over the place. With my brother he would always turn to one person and that was Elena, and that when I knew I couldn't ruin our relationship anymore. Katherine did that back in 1864 and I weren't going to let history repeat itself.

So I was ready to leave, Star was finally sorting herself out even though she was having some strange episodes, but she had survived without me for 147 and I was pretty sure she could do it again. I also came to the conclusion that love is over rated and I changed as a person due to the fact that I was trying to win the heart of a girl who would never be mine. This is me now the careless vampire who didn't think before he did anything who didn't think about the consequences, I was going to be the Damon Salvatore who love being not the one everyone else expected me to be. So I was going to travel the word you know check out a few new places feed on some hot Latin girls, spring break was coming up and all those college girls going wild sound like the perfect start to me.

Well that what I thought was going to happen instead somehow I got convince by a pair of blue sparkly eyes aka Star, to move to New Orleans. I was genuinely hesitating at first with the fact that she chose to spend the rest of her life with that douche Klaus, then when I thought about it. My best friend and I living it up in New Orleans and giving Klaus hell while living with him gave some sense of pleasure. Plus the fact I haven't lived in New Orleans since 1942 with that crazy chick Charlotte, I thought that maybe I could get a fresh start. What I didn't know about this fresh start would involve me living with the originals. Now I was all ready to go and get my own place, you know so I could have a little fun without being frown upon by the dick Klaus or his highly annoying brother, but Star being Star gave me those puppy dog eyes and somehow convince me to stay on the Mikaelson plantation.

The one thing that stunned me when I got here was the fact that she-wolf aka Hayley had taken up residents, well it looks like Klausy had been a very naughty boy and got her knocked up. What I couldn't understand that even after Star finding this out she still chose to be with him, personally I think she needed her head testing. How could she be with him when his having a child with someone who clearly unstable. Star was adamant that she was going to stand by Klaus that she couldn't be without him, I want to test her sanity. but when I looked into her eyes I knew she loved him more than anything. As much as I hate the dick, and how immorally wrong this set up is with his wife and baby momma in the same house. As a friend I needed to stick by Star, she see it as a walk in the park right now, but when that baby bump starts growing, and they see a scan picture for the first time. I know that it going to hit Star pretty bad and I'm going to be there when it happens to support her.

So I guess you're wondering how all of this is planning out for me? Well put this way every morning I wake up knowing that I'm going to annoy the crap out of Klaus, and the fact that he can't hurt me cause of Star makes it a little more entertaining. Elijah didn't make much of an appearance around the house, I think he and his little bro were on bad terms. I've over heard a few conversations about some guy called Marcel, apparently he was running this town and Klaus didn't like it. Maybe I should go and befriend this guy, but before I do that I need my daily dose of winding the crap out of the hybrid, my source of entertainment of the day. I made my way out of my room and walked pass Klaus and Star room, the door was opened and Star was sitting in front of the dresser looking deep in thought. I knew what was on her mind it all to do with this baby business, I still remember her telling me that more than anything she wanted a family of her own. Now with the half breed and the she-wolf having a baby Star was putting on a big brave face. I tapped on the door she turned around.

"Hey did you sleep well?" She asked me smiling but I knew all of that was fake, she looked terrible like she had been crying.

"Yeah great. But you look like hell." I told her bluntly she shook her head. "Come on Star, we both know why you're like this." She sighed and she was about to speak but she stopped.

"Still here." I heard the dick hybrid say, I turned to him and smiled.

"Yes I'm. And you're still a dick. So nothing changed there either" I watched as he clenched his jaw I knew he wanted to attack, but he wouldn't not with Star standing so close by.

"Why can't the both of you just get along?!" Star yelled while she stomped into the bathroom slamming the door, yes I was right we hadn't even been here a week and it getting to her.

"Well-done." Klaus spat, was this guy for real? She wasn't upset cause me, she upset because of his stupid one night stand.

"Well yeah of course it me, I'm the one who had sex with the werewolf and got her pregnant. How did that happen again?" Klaus super-sped to me pinning me to the wall, this had become a habit with him he wouldn't actually do anything to me it was just threats.

"You're trying my patience Damon." He threaten I couldn't help but smirk at him, he knew as well as I did that Star was upset over the whole baby issue. She may love him but even he knew it was hard for her.

"Or is it because you know I'm right." I removed his hand from my throat. "One thing you need to understand, she may say that she ok, but if you know Star as well as I do, then you would know she's actually not." He stood there not saying a word. "Piece of advice, she came all these way to be with you Klaus. She chose to be with you. All you've done is plot a scheme about some Marcel guy." Klaus eyes widen yeah he must of thought I didn't hear the conversations. "You love her as much as you say you do. Then for once in your goddamn miserable life prove it." I didn't care if he liked the way I spoke to him, he wanted to be with Star he need to start treating her how she was meant to be treated. One thing about Klaus he didn't realize is that the last time round he put his scheming to get doppelgänger before his own marriage, and now he going to repeat the same mistake. This wasn't to do with him it to do with her, Star has given her heart over to him completely to my disliking. For some reason he makes her happy, then I need to support her and tell the dick where he going wrong.

I had to leave the house considering how big it was it was getting far too crowded there was too much tension for my liking, I mean I left all that kind of crap back in Mystic Falls. What I needed to do is get requited with this city once again. I got into my car and drove into French Quarters it had changed a hell of a lot even from when I came here with Stefan a few months back. There was kind of a different vibe about the place, I got out of my car and began to walk down the main strip not too far from the French quarters. That vibe I was feeling I notice a few people looking at me strangely they were probably witches, there was something definitely up with this place and right now it wasn't important. All I knew right now is the fact I needed something strong to drink. I finally saw a place that served alcohol, l all I could think something strong to curb this craving I'm having for blood. I approached the bar and I sat down I looked up and saw a cute bar tender, she looked at me and I was taken aback slightly. I couldn't help but admire her she had long brown hair with slight curl to it she had these amazing brown eyes and heart shape face with exotic feature. I've not looked at anyone like that before since... I don't think I've done that before.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I looked up at her and smile she really did have an adorable smile, I shook my head I'm sworn off women for a while.

"Bourbon, please." She smiled and turned away to grab a bottle of bourbon, I couldn't help but look at her ass in those tight jean. No Damon you are not here to check out the bar tender, I need to get focus on what I'm going to do about Star she clearly upset about something.

"So what brings you to New Orleans, cutie?" She smiles flirtatiously I notice her accent weren't from these parts.

"Just moved here. What a pretty thing like you doing here it not exactly a place for someone like you." She didn't look like Louisianan type of girl, she looked like one of those city girls so what would she be doing in swamp central, and she was flirting with me maybe she the type of girl who liked a little danger in her life. "So any good places to go to around here?" She pours the bourbon and gives it to me. "Thank you." I drained the glass and put it back in front of her to pour another. "You didn't answer my question." She looked at me a little sceptically trying to fight away a smile, I really hadn't seen anything this beautiful since... Elena I guess but she was different from Elena like she had some spunk to her I bet she fiery.

"Do you always flirt with strangers?" I couldn't help but chuckle, I didn't even notice I was flirting with her. "What type of girl do I look like to you?" She leaned on the bar and looked at me while arching her brow, I picked up my drink and drained it once again and placed it back down.

"Well only make exception for the pretty ones." Now I was flirting with her, I notice her heart accelerate slightly. "You just don't seem like a New Orleans kind of girl, and it's Damon by the way." Granted I could be like her great great great grandfather but she was smoking hot.

"Thank you. Well, New Orleans is my home. And it's Christianna. Christi for short." Christianna that was a strange but beautiful name, I heard my phone beep I pulled it out of my pocket and I had a new message from Star.

 **Star** : _Damon can you meet me at the city park, there something real urgent I need to talk to you about._

"Pleasure meeting you Christi." I got hold of her hand kisses the top of it, I looked up at her and I swear I just saw her blush.

"I'm sure that we will meet again, Damon." She spoke confidently I picked up my jacket from the chair.

"I'm pretty sure we will too." I think I may be looking at this whole New Orleans experience a little differently I know I've sworn myself of women but there no harm having a little fun. Putting all of that to one side I wonder what Star wants to talk about me urgently for? I'm hoping that she come to her senses that she ditching that douche hybrid.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I felt like I was on top of the world right now. When I went back to Mystic Falls I half expect for Star to tell me that she chose to end her life, or the fact she didn't want me in her life. I recall that moment when I walked into the Salvatore library and watched her hold that stake over her heart I felt fear, for a thousand years I've not felt that kind of fear before. She really thought that her presents here was wrong that she was some form of evil, she couldn't have been further from the truth. Star was an angel sent down from the heaven she was a blessing in each of our lives, but that moment in time she did not see that. I tried to reason with her make her see the bigger picture of all, the people she was going to hurt by taking her life. Even though I spoke the truth all I felt in that one moment whatever I told her was irrelevant, that she had made up her mind. I started to make plans to move all my belonging back to New Orleans, throughout the whole day I felt that I would have one of the Salvatore brother inform me of Star death. Yes me Niklaus Mikaelson nervous throughout the whole day. When Star finally came my undead heart raced at 100mph once being that she was still alive, and second being that I was going to get another rejection from her. That wasn't the case Star finally admitted to me that I'm the only man whom she ever want, I felt a burst of emotions run though me emotions I had not felt for hundreds of years. I had my Star back she want to be with me be my queen as I took control of New Orleans again, which I did not see as a difficult task.

New Orleans had not change too much in a hundred years, well a few things had changed due to the fact that Marcel had taken over. I wanted to know how he kept the witches in line how could he actually know that they were using magic, he had a secret weapon and I intend to find out what it is. When Star told me she was coming to New Orleans I didn't expect the Salvatore who got under my skin to come along also, I weren't happy about this arrangement at all, but Star wanted him here as much to my disliking. Damon Salvatore and I under the same roof wasn't going to work out, and Damon knew that too he even attempted to move out, but my sweet Star convinced him to stay believe me I was not happy about that. Another person who annoyed me was my dear noble Elijah was making deals behind my back he told the witches that I would corporate with them due to the fact that Sophie Devereaux linking herself with Hayley. Hayley the girl who is carrying my child this was a big surprise to me as for a thousand years this has never happened, well not to my knowledge. I have to admit at first I didn't believe it, when I thought about it a little more my own child, my own flesh and blood I began to think a little more rationally about it all. I was going to be a father the man who know to be the most evil thing upon this earth having a child. Elijah wanted me to play by certain rules, I don't do rules and I will not be told what to do, I knew what I had to do and how to go about it. I knew that Elijah wouldn't agree with it. I did the only thing I could do and that was dagger him not for my personal gain, but the fact I needed him out of the way while I'm conspiring to get my town back. I've dagger Elijah many times before but this time it was a little harder as deep down I knew this was wrong.

Star seem to settling well from our last visit here, it appeared that she had been to New Orleans prior she knew Marcel and there seem to of been some kind of history there between the two of them. I wanted to press on the matter, but I didn't want to come across as the jealous husband, Star had proven to me that I'm the man she wants to spend eternity with. So Star and Marcel have history who don't have any. My focus should be on getting my town back and I will not let anything get in my way of that. I had looked into how Marcel runs thing around here and I notice that he has close knit companion, a group of vampire that he tells his interment details to. Somehow I need to add a mole in there to be my eyes and ears but unfortunately for me, Marcel has made seen fit that his _family_ are all on vervain so they can't be compelled by any original. Which was making my task a little harder but I will succeed in this take over.

Once again I woke up to my beautiful wife each morning I couldn't be any happier, but I notice that there was something on her mind. She would appear to be happy but behind her smile there was something else, I didn't know if it was due to the fact of the whole finding her father Silas, or that maybe Hayley carrying my child was taking a toll on her. I know that if she actually had a problem or she was actually upset about something, she would speak to me about it because that what couples do they share their problems. Well Damon Salvatore thought otherwise, and I wanted to take his heart out his such a smart ass, and thinks he knows Star better than I do. To give me relationship advice when he hadn't had one in the last 147 years. How I loath that man, he tried to give some form of advice to prove to Star that she mattered, of course she knew she mattered if she didn't then why would if she upped and moved. This was one of Damon childish tantrums thinking he right when he clearly not, I will not accept advice from a man who don't even know how to have a relationship. My personal perspective on Damon Salvatore he can't commit in a long term relationship, look at the two women he had been _in love_ with Katerina Petrova and Elena Gilbert identical girls both failed miserably.

Star was annoyed with the pair of us so I left her alone I think she didn't need me and Damon at each other throats, so I decided to make her breakfast, even though Star is a vampire she still liked to enjoy the pleasure of human food. I wanted to make a traditional New Orleans speciality Calas and fitters, I hoped that she would enjoy these I rarely cook, and I recall back in 1900 when one of our cooks introduced these to us. They were as heavenly as they melted in your month and I wanted to attempt to show Star one of the pleasures of living in such a town.

"You're cooking?" I heard Star voice filled with surprise, I turned to face her and smiled she looked beautiful as always.

"Well I do know my way round a kitchen." She smirked as she approached me, she didn't appeared to be as upset as before, she wrapped her arms around my waist and gave me one her sweet kisses that would make everything fade away. "Why don't you take a seat love, breakfast will be served in a few minutes." A grin appeared in her face I think seeing me cooking for her was something she didn't expect.

"Ok then handsome." She spoke a little flirtatiously and sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, I place Calas and fitters on the plate and dusted power sugar and placed it in front of her. "Smells great what is it?" She asked as she cut into it.

"Calas and fitters, there a traditional New Orleans breakfast." Star smiled at me sweetly that smile reminded me why I was hopelessly in love with her. "Tuck in." I filled up my own plate and dusted some sugared powered.

"Oh My God." Star moaned I couldn't help but smile. "Nik these are amazing." I picked up my plate and sat down beside her. "So what with the whole making me breakfast? I thought you would be out or something, you normally are at this time." She spoke with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Is there a problem Star?" I asked putting my fork down turning to her "You see Damon seem to think there is, but of course if there was, you would tell me wouldn't you?" She sigh and continued to eat "So there is clearly a problem then." I raised my voice slightly. "Care to shall?" I was annoyed as I thought that if there was a problem within our relationship we were adults we should be able to talk about it.

"It's nothing." She picked up her plate and walked over to the trash and threw food in, I didn't understand her behaviour right now. I'm trying here to be understand to take her feeling into consideration and all I'm getting is cold shoulder.

"Well there is something wrong." I super sped to her taking her by surprise. "Tell me. Or do I have to compel it out of you." I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth, Star stood there speechless. "Star..." She shook her head and was about to walk off I caught her arm. "I'm sorry I didn't—" Before I could apologies she interrupted me.

"So when there something I wish not to discuss with you, you're going to compel it out of me?!" She raised her voice and she had every right to be mad, I wasn't used to this whole being considerate with another person feeling. Hayley entered the kitchen and I notice Star face harden. "Why don't you feed you baby momma, I'm sure she and your unborn child will enjoy Calas and fitters." She was about to walk off and intercepted her.

"Star…" I spoke through my teeth as I didn't not want the wolf to witness this.

"I've lost my appetite." She walked out of the room in moment I heard the front door slam, I didn't know what to do I don't recall it being this difficult in 1400, but then the Star from then has changed she wasn't the same woman, but I still love her just as much and I need to adapt to the new her.

 **Christianna P.O.V**

After three long years I'm back in my home town of New Orleans I guess you're wondering why I left. Well I'm not your typical 21 year old I'm a witch. my family come from a long line of witches one of the strongest in New Orleans. The Claire line has been in New Orleans for more than 10 generations my grandmother Bethany was one of the elders before to her passing, she was one of the most powerful witches of this century. She only had two daughter Stella who was my mother and her younger sister Ruby, my grandmother had passed her ability down to her daughter making them both powerful witches too. They followed in my grandmother footsteps and became devoted to the coven, they did when that needed to do to keep the witches safe in New Orleans. My mom passed away when I was five, I don't remember much about to be honest I was shown photo of her and told stories of how she was this amazing woman. But I couldn't remember not one memory of her which sadden me, as not only did I not know my mom but I never knew my father only his name Andre that was it just a name nothing else.

My grandmother brought me up from the age of 5 until I was 16 when she passed away, that was the worst day of my life when I found her on the kitchen floor not breathing. I felt lost and alone the only parent I ever knew was gone, they told us it was heart failure, but I notice that my grandmother was trying to perform a spell before her passing with grimoire opened with a variety of ingredient. So with that I had to move in with my aunt Ruby and my cousin Davina she was an only child too, when I moved in she was only 11 at the time. Davina was more like a little sister to me rather than a cousin, living with Ruby and Davina was cool from the start I felt settle as Ruby always made sure I was ok, which I found comforting too I know. I was this 16 year old girl but at the time I felt like a venerable child that every person who ever came close to in time were taken away from me. So I learnt to back away from people, like friends in school, and even my own aunt and cousin. Davina wouldn't allow it she cling on to me like a koala not matter what I did to try and back away from her, those blue eyes and that adorable smile was my kryptonite. Even though I built this sisterly relationship with her with my aunt Ruby I kept my distance and there was a reason behind that.

With me being part of the Claire line and the fact that my grandmother taught me how to cast spells also how to control my powers, my grandmother once told me that my father Andre was a witch too or warlock as the men liked to be called he came from a line of the descendent of the Salem witched. My great grandmother Katherine (Schneider) Cary, she was one of the young ladies who was part of the trial, but somehow she managed to escape from it all, she was one of the true witches to of been accused of witch craft. She changed her name to Katherine Biss and moved to New Orleans as it was safer for witches in this area of the states. My father line of the family were a very powerful line of witches, many would come to seek guidance, and learning from the members of the family and coven. So what all of this got to do with me? Well I've got the two most powerful lines of witch blood that flows through my veins.

Well my dear aunt Ruby and the elders wanted me to be part of something they call the harvest that I would stand side by side with the elders while four innocent girls are sacrifice so that our magic would not die. When I refused they told me that I didn't have a choice in the matter as this is part of who I am, I never chose to be this person and it wasn't my fault of who my parents were. Ruby and I had a huge argument about all of this, and I discovered that my grandmother was preparing me for this that everything she actually taught me was to stand with the elders and help with the harvest. Ruby kept on telling me that I had no choice in the matter that it was my fate, I believe that I chose my own fate and I decide what I do. So for me to choose my own fate I had to leave New Orleans I had planned it all over the 2 years that I was at Ruby home. I worked in Agnes shop to earn a little money they saw it as I was working I could learn about ancestry line to, it was coming in one ear and out of the other I didn't want to know about any of it. At times I would lose my temper anything that was in a glass form would break, I even accidently set the back room of Agnes shop on fire due to the fact that she kept on insisting that I need to help with the harvest. This witches didn't understand the meaning of I didn't want to play any part of it, all and they were going to be in for a real shock soon.

I finally escaped before leaving I casted a spell to hide myself from the coven from finding me, I bet they didn't think I was smart enough to do that or the fact that I knew how to do it. The spell was pretty easy considering the ingredients were a little hard to get hold of, and the fact I could only cast it on a full moon didn't help either, but it worked though. I was finally free from it all from New Orleans I travelled up state until I got to my destination of Los Angeles. With the money I saved I had enough to get a small apartment in the Mid-city, it didn't take me long to find work I got a job in a bar called 'The Mint' they knew I was only 18 at the time so they let me collect glasses and help behind the bar but I wasn't allowed to serve. My boss Mason was really sweet he was only a few years older than me had taken a shine to me, he wanted me to learn how to do the back office kind of stuff. The reason behind that was the fact when I did go and collect glasses guys would hit on me and on a couple of occasions I retaliated. So Mason thought it was best that I helped with the books with the accounts tax returns, he taught me everything i needed to know. For three years I lived it up in the beautiful city of LA, and it felt awesome but there was always something niggling in the back of my mind that I kept trying to block out and that was my cousin Davina. During the three years of being away it became more intense I would have dreams about her. I recall my first dream being with the both of us in New Orleans City Park, she was asking why did I leave? Was it because I didn't care for her? It was the same repetitive dream for months I wouldn't have them every night, but I knew that Davina was trying to connect to me through her magic. For her to this it meant she was pretty powerful too.

The last dream I had of her actually terrified me it wasn't like the repetitive dream I kept having of her asking me why I left, this one was different it was in St Louis cemetery back home it was night time and there were torches lit. There was a crowd of people no matter as much I tried to push through the crowed I couldn't see what was happening, when I fought my way through it all there was only one face I saw and that was of Davina. She look frighten and scared along with three others girls, before I could do anything I woke up screaming. I didn't know what that meant but I had a feeling it had something to do with the harvest they spoke about, I know the reason why I left was not to be part of that but I can't allow my cousin to be a part of it all. That dream had a meaning I knew in my heart it did and something in the pit of my stomach felt that Davina life was in danger. So I had to swallow my pride and go back to New Orleans, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her and I didn't do a thing to stop it. So I told Mason that I had to go back home due to family issues, I felt really on edge about it all. All I did was pack a bag of clothes and left while travelling back to New Orleans I felt different in a way, like as the miles were getting less and less something inside me was growing. It really strange to explain, but I had this same feeling when I left three years ago, I didn't know what it meant but right now it wasn't important. My main focus is to make sure that Davina ok as soon as I know that my ass is leaving New Orleans behind, I just need to shake off this bad vibe that I'm feeling.

When I arrived in New Orleans the first place I went to was my aunt home, she still kept the key under the mat looks like nothing changed around here. When I went into the house there was dust sheets over all the furniture I began to look around the house and everywhere was the same, I looked in Davina room and it looked like she hadn't been here in a long while too. Did they leave town? I made my way down stairs and walked into the kitchen, I didn't know what any of this meant I mean if Ruby and Davina have left town. Why the hell did I feel drawn to come back here? Something caught my eye on the kitchen table, I picked it up and it was a memorial pamphlet as soon as I saw the name it fell out of my hands. The name was Ruby Ann Claire the name of my aunt the date of her funeral was from three days ago, I felt tears rolling down my cheek knowing that I wasn't here for her or for Davina either. I needed to find Davina and look after her and I need to know what happen to Ruby.

I had been here for three months and luckily for me half of the witches in the French quarters didn't recognise me. During these three months I had found out what happen to my aunt and cousin, Davina was chosen as one of the girls for the harvest and Ruby was actually proud of this. I didn't understand the sick mindedness of these witches sacrificing four innocent girls, from the whisper that I had heard is that the harvest ritual was disturbed by the vampires in this town. Actual one main vampire Marcel he along with his vamp friend murdered innocent witches. They wasn't totally innocent, but no blood should have been shredded, everyone who was at the ritual was murdered or escaped. Davina body wasn't ever found, but she wasn't dead as if she died the ritual would have been complete. So my aim in all of this is to find Davina and take her away from all of this and the only way I could do that is find out what the vampires have done with her. So I got myself a job in a bar that was associated with vampire especially the leader of them all Marcel. I need to find out as much information as I could, as they wasn't quite when they were drinking, they were like a bunch of hooligan, which worked to my advantage at time. When Marcel would walk in their behaviour would change they would act like the good vampire as they were expected to be. What can I say about Marcel apart from the fact he a big flirt, and he appeared to a have thing for me, that guy kept trying his moves on me again and again. I wasn't going to be foolish enough to fall for any crap that a vampire was going to feed to me, especially from him so I smiled sweet flirted back enough to keep him interested. When I would get any kind of information about what happened that night in St Louis cemetery, and I looked into it, it always came to a dead end but I weren't going to give up until I found her.

Today was another one of them days where they would all roll in and act like jerks leaving the place like a state, but of course Christi was here to clean up there crap. But there was something different that happen today a new guy came in and he was really cute. With his raven black hair and those mesmerizing crystal blue eyes along with that fine feature face, I felt like was in a trance for a few moments I hadn't seen anything like that in whole time I've been in New Orleans. Once he approached the bar and ordered a drink my hand touched his and I knew what he was, he was another one of them a freaking vampire. Of course he would be it seemed like all the hot guys in this city were all bloodsucker, and just my luck the one who I thought was hot happened to be one. We flirted and spoke casually apparently he was new to town, knowing the poor guy he probably came here to visit and Marcel recruited him for his army. I notice he wore a daylight ring with the initial of 'D' that when I discovered his name was Damon. Well the conversation was cut short and he left I wasn't too sure I would see him again but something told me that we would cross paths once again.

I finished my shift at the bar and began to make my way back to crappy apartment I was living in, god I my life had gone downhill compared to the life I was living in LA. Even though I hated it here that much I need to always keep myself in check with the fact that I'm here to find out what happen to Davina, to find where she to take her away from all of this. I still beat myself up I should have taken her when I left three years ago, but I was selfish I didn't think that Davina would have been chosen or the fact Ruby would of allowed any of this to happen.

"Well isn't it the sweet bar tender." I heard a familiar voice I looked up to see Marcel who was smiling flirtatiously, I smiled at him

"Hello Marcel." He titled his head and gave me that look that he always gave me like he wanted to eat me up, which I'm surprised he hadn't down yet.

"How are you settling in?" He asked as he continued to admire me. "You know I could show you around. French quarters is where it all happening." He began to smirk yeah, I knew what was happening in the French quarters, but I didn't want play part of any of it. Marcel somehow knew when witches would use magic, I tested the out the theory a few times just small spells expecting him or his goons to turn up but they didn't.

"I would like that, but I thought that you were busy. Are you sure that you will have time for me?" I sweetly smiled at him I knew he was a busy guy, and I need to keep up this act with him that I had some kind of interest. I knew I was playing a dangerous game with him but if I was going to find out what happened to Davina I needed to play with fire.

"For you Christi, I have all the time in the world." I notice that he was looking at something I followed his gaze to see what had captured Marcel's attention. I looked at the woman and she seem really familiar like I had seen her before, where had I seen her?

"Marcel, who is that?" I asked while point that the lady from across the street.

"That is and old friend, Star." I notice that he was looking at in a way like in a longing way, he turned back to me he had a look of concern on his face for a moment then Marcel typical smile came upon his face. "Why you interested, jealous?" I rolled my eyes and tosses back my hair Marcel was really full of himself.

"I don't get jealous Marcel. I make men jealous. She just looks very familiar to me like I met her before? Because for some strange reason I feel like I know her is all." Where the hell did I know her from? I mean I seen a picture of her somewhere, but that was years ago and she appears to not aged one bit could she be like Marcel a vampire? I heard Marcel clear his throat which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Of course Christianna." He smiled and looks back over at cross the street then back to me "She's new to town she just moved here with her husband. I doubt you know her." I knew he was lying about something that one of my gift "Well if you ever want a real tour of New Orleans look me up." once again he spoke flirtatiously once again I had to keep with the act.

"I would love to take you up on that invitation. You know where to find me." I needed to obviously show him some interest in him Marcel was cute and hot but I will not mix with any vampires not matter how attractive they are.

"I sure will." he smiles and walks away from me I watches him go. She is convinced more than ever that she saw a picture that lady Star back at aunt Ruby house. What was the connection with Ruby and what appears to be a vampire as that woman Star hadn't aged a day, well the only way I'll find out if I go and check it out.

 **Star P.O.V**

I finally made my choice of which man I wanted to be with I never knew who I loved more until a short while ago. The man who I loved more than anything was always Niklaus Mikaelson, I mean I did marry him that must have mean something, and with the fact that I chose not to marry again too. I know that Stefan was going to propose to me in 1864 but Katherine came and ruined all of that maybe that was a sign that Stefan and I were never meant to be. I may have not been in love with him like I thought I was, but he would always hold a special place in my heart. The one thing that did disturbed me slightly is the fact that my father Silas and Stefan look identical, that Stefan was his doppelgänger that would have been wrong on many levels too. But that were my reason for choosing to spend my eternity with Niklaus I was well and truly hopelessly in love with him, he made my knees go weak even at his present.

I knew I was making a big decision moving to New Orleans but I had nothing in Mystic Falls anymore I kind of screwed thing up there since I turned into a vampire. Elena weren't willing to forgive me for my actions, and I saw that spark Stefan and Elena had still. Then there was Damon who was going to leave town I think he knew in his heart too that Elena and Stefan belonged together. I could see he was hurting about even though Damon put up this barrier of I don't give a dam. So I suggested about him coming to New Orleans with him with me, I think I'll be able to deal with all the transition that were coming the biggest one being Niklaus becoming a father. Damon didn't even hesitate he was up for the both of us causing a stir, which in Damon terms means I'll be his drinking buddy and have fun. I think he forgot that in New Orleans we will be associated with the original family but I weren't going to burst Damon bubble. When Damon and I arrived at the house where we were going to stay I was a little surprised it weren't what I was expecting. Damon was moaning at the fact he didn't want to live under the same roof as the original that have back stabbed him, which I could understand but things were different now everything was different. Rebekah wasn't here yet as she was travelling in Europe, and Elijah I hadn't seen since the last time I was here, Nik told me that Elijah had business to attend to and would join us eventually. So this house consisted Nik, myself, Damon and oh yeah not forgetting the knocked up werewolf. Trying to explain all that to Damon was hard he couldn't get his mind around it all, and to be honest neither could I, I didn't know what to feel about this whole new baby coming.

Nik didn't really speak about it, actually Nik was hardly home he was always out probably thinking of ways to bring Marcel down. Damon on the other hand had a lot to say about it, all he thought I was too good for Nik that he and I should ditch New Orleans and start a new adventure. Damon made it all sound so easy so simple but it wasn't, I love Nik and I will stand by him through this and in time I will try to come to terms with. The fact that his going to have a son or daughter. With me telling Damon that it finally registered in his head that I weren't going to walk away, but with that I knew that Damon weren't going to walk away from me he will stick by mw through all this like a great friend should.

The days always started off the same with Damon teasing Nik to be honest it funny at first I mean I had to hold my laughter in, but after the new I found out about my friend Ruby passing I didn't find anything like that amusing anymore. Ruby and I knew each other for years we first met in Italy when she was on an exchange in the late 90's, she was a witch and from the moment she met me she knew what I was unum praeditos. We kept in contact after she left she actually fell in love with a dear friend of mine in San Salvatore Sergio, she returned after she graduated and moved in with him in his family home. I hadn't seen two people more in love and I couldn't be happier for them both, they married in the summer of 1996. Shortly after Ruby was pregnant she gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl I had ever seen with these amazing blue eye that made you love her more. They named her Davina which mean cherish and she was truly something to be cherished. I was given the honour by Sergio and Ruby to be Davina Godmother, I recalled crying for joy as I never thought of myself being anyone godmother. I knew from even then I couldn't have children and that Ruby thought that I would be the right person to guild Davina when she needed it.

For three years they lived in San Salvatore and Davina was the most adorable little thing I've ever had to pleasure to be around, but everything changed on November 7th 2000 when Sergio was in a fatal accident he was in critical care for over a month. When the doctors turned around and said nothing could be done Ruby tried whatever spells she could to save him, but it was too late. She couldn't deal with the fact that he was gone, Ruby didn't want to spend another day in San Salvatore and her and Davina left and came back to the States back home to New Orleans. I wanted to come and visit them so many times but one thing that kept me from going to see them and that was Marcellus Gerard. That was another story on its own all I can say is there is something that needed to be kept in the past and Marcel was one of them. So hearing about Ruby death really hit me hard I know we hadn't seen each other for 13 years, but we did keep in contact on the phone and emails but since I went to Mystic Falls we totally lost contact. I need know what actually happen to her, because when I asked around people didn't want to talk about it, when I mean people I mean witches they didn't trust me because I was a vampire and also I was Nik wife.

This pissed me off more than anything when I wanted to know what happened with Davina I had the same cold response, I need find out what happen as these witches were hiding something about Ruby death, and I knew just the person to help me and that was Damon. I texted him to meet me at the city park I needed to find out what actually happened to her and to Davina. I made my way to the park and I couldn't get Ruby or Davina out of my mind, I wouldn't even know what Davina would look like right now. The last photo I had of her she was ten at the time she looked so grown up but those baby blue eyes were still adorable.

"So you want to tell me what up with you? You interrupted me talking to hot girl." I heard Damon say from behind me, typical Damon flirting with the first girl in town.

"Good to know I'm still your favourite girl." I smiled at him while he shook his head and sat next to me.

"Look if this is to do with that dick hybrid, I had a few words with him." Damon was always going to be over protective with me when it came to Nik but this wasn't about him.

"No Damon, it's not about Nik." I turned to him and he was frowning "Damon I need help with finding out what happen to my friend Ruby Claire, and her daughter Davina." I was hoping with Damon charm and unique way of interrogating he will find out the truth to Ruby death and where Davina is.

"Ruby? Her daughter?" He spoke with confused of course Damon didn't know who they were I didn't talk too much about my past to them.

"Damon they are very important to me, and I will explain everything to you, but could you do what you do best and get information as I'm not having any luck." I pleaded to him Damon sighed and shook his head.

"So this is what you've been upset about? Not the fact that your hybrid husband got the wolf knocked up." Damon spoke with sarcasm I could understand why the thought that, I grabbed hold of his hand.

"Damon you want me to be honest with you?" He nodded his head. "With Hayley carrying Nik child I'm finding it difficult, but when I chose to come here I knew that she was going to part of this. I love him Damon, and I really can't see myself being with anyone else." Damon looked at me for a long moment I think he wanted to know that I was actually ok, he got up and gave me a small smile.

"Well I better go and find out what happen to your friend." He gave me a kiss on the cheek "You know you're lucky that you've got such a great friend." I couldn't help but chuckle but he was right about being a great friend. "I'll let you know what I find out." With that he walked away I heard my phone beep I got it out of my pocket and saw it was a new message from Nik.

 **Nik:** _Sweetheart will you meet me at Jackson Square there something we need to talk about_

After reading that my heart accelerated slightly I didn't know why maybe it was because of my behaviour earlier my little outburst. Maybe Nik saw the light and thought that I weren't the woman for him, he didn't need drama from me having my tantrum. I began to make my way to Jackson square maybe I shouldn't have made my sole focus on Ruby and Davina. I mean Nik and I have only begun to get back on track what if I've ruined it all with my stupid actions? I began to approach the St Louis cathedral I saw Nik standing outside, he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulder. The closer I got to him the more I felt nervous, but whatever Nik had to tell me I had to accept. Whatever it was he wouldn't contact me and say 'we need to talk' if it wasn't something serious.

"Niklaus." My voice broke as I said his name he looked up and smiled at me, that had to be a good sign I know if Nik was mad at me he wouldn't have smiled would he?

"Star…" He approached me and kissed me on the lips I felt that same electrical spark that I always got with Nik, he got hold of my hand. "I want to show you something." I nodded my head and followed his lead we began to walk around the square and nothing was said between us, the awkward silence was killing me.

"Ermm... I want to apologies for my behaviour from earlier." Nik came to a halt and looked at me with a little confusion. "I know you were trying to talk to me, and I behaved like a total bitch and—" I got cut off by a kiss from him, he snaked his arms around my waist drawing me closer to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Being in in Nik arms like this felt natural and I didn't know why I was worrying so much, he pulled away and rested his forehead to mine. I couldn't help but smile "Well that was a little unexpected." I spoke in a teasing tone Nik chuckled.

"Star Mikaelson." He moved my hair from my face. "Life has given us a second chance at happiness, I brought you here today to give you my love, to give you my heart and my hope for our future together. I promise to bring you joy, to be at home with your spirit, and to learn to love you more each day, through all the days of our lives. My love for you is endless and eternal." Each word that Nik spoke touch my heart, he didn't come here today to tell me this wasn't working, Nik brought me here to tell me that he loved me and that I'm the only one who he wanted to be with.

"Nik you are and will be the only man who I want to spend my eternity with. Always and forever until the end of time." I was about to kiss my husband when I heard my phone beep I was going to ignore it then I thought it might be Damon with some news, I pulled away from Nik. "I'm sorry." I told him apologetically.

"You must be waiting for something pretty important if it's interrupting time with your husband." Nik spoke with amusement in his voice, I looked at my phone and I had a message from Damon.

 **Damon:** _I got the address of Ruby Claire for you its 2341 St Ann Street maybe if you check it out you might find something out. Don't say I don't do anything for you. You owe me big time btw._

"Nik there something I need to do." I looked up at him and he was nodding his head I didn't want to ruin the moment but I needed to find out what had happen to Ruby and Davina "I'll make it up to you later." I spoke to him flirtatiously and a grin appeared on his face.

"I will hold you to that." I gave him a passionate kiss. "I'll see you at home and I hope whatever been bothering you resolved." Before I could say anything Nik was gone, did he know about me looking for Ruby and Davina? Right now I couldn't think of that I needed to get to Ruby home and hope to find something there that might indicate what had happen.

I began to make my way to St Ann Street it wasn't too far from Jackson Square when I had the opportunity I would use my speed, but I didn't want to get caught by anyone. The Streets of New Orleans at night were always filled with people walking around, I finally reached the address that Damon sent to me I approached the front door and looked around I saw there was no about. I broke the door handle and entered the house, as I walked into the entrance and I notice that all the furniture was covered with white sheets. I walked into the living room and looked around something caught my eye in the mantel piece, it was a picture of Ruby and Davina. They looked so happy and Davina had turned into a beautiful young lady she had a lot of Sergio features.

"What are you doing here?" I turned around and there stood a girl with long brown hair slightly tan skin and not looking very amused.

"I'm sorry the door was opened." I didn't have a clue who she was but she looked a little familiar to me where had I seen her before? She walked over and took the picture frame out of my hand and walked over to one side of the room she goes into a box and takes something out.

"Would you like to explain to me how you knew my aunt Ruby, and why the hell you haven't aged a day?" She asked while holding up a picture of the day when Davina was christen. How was I going to explain this to her?


	2. Teaming Up With The Enemy

**Klaus P.O.V**

Since Moving to New Orleans, things haven't been running as smoothly as I wanted it to be, I didn't intend to have Damon Salvatore inform me that my wife was unhappy. The fact I need to pay more attention to her, as much as I hate to admit it, he was right I had been neglecting her due to wanting to take back what was rightfully mine from Marcel. So I attempted to make Star feel at home, by making something that was taught to me in 1919, by a cook we once had when we lived in the French quarters. Those were the happier times it even helped me with dealing with Star _death_ , a slight part of me held a little resentment towards Star for allowing me feel all that pain for over 500 years. When I would looked at her I could not hate her for what she did. I loved her. I'm in love with her I could never hurt her, or be mad at her even with my temper, Star is something I truly would never want to lose. Once again I messed up a perfectly during breakfast all because I wanted to know what was wrong with her. Was she upset due to the fact that I wasn't giving her my full attention? Or was there something else that was bothering her? Well she wasn't giving me the answer or avoiding the question, I did the foolish Niklaus Mikaelson move by threatening her to tell me or I would compel her. Within moment I regretted my words. I watched the hurtful expression upon Star face, I tried to apologies but it was no use I had done wrong already.

So for the majority of the day I tried to keep myself busy with the hope that Star would be a little more forgiving later. I took a tour around New Orleans to get an idea of what was going on with the human along with the witches, not forgetting Marcel goons too. I didn't know how he kept all the witches under control the way he did. How could he know when they were using their powers? How could Marcel have all this control? That what bothered me more, amongst other things. While I was on Loyola Avenue and I saw Marcel working his moves on the bartender that Star attacked when she was last here. I found it a little amusing as he was using his best lines, but she didn't seem interested in him. There was something about this young girl that was a little different, I wasn't too sure what is was about her that was different but I will find out. Then my attention went to the beautiful brunette across the street, my bride I wanted to approach her and apologies for my action. I didn't want our material issue to be displayed in public, one thing I did know I need to do was to grovel.

I went to one of the bars and had a few strong drinks, as I'm not a man to grovel or even apologies, but I needed to remember that Star isn't like other people. She wasn't one of my sibling or any of these unimportant people. She was my Star. The love of my existence there had to be an exception for her, where I would swallow my pride and accept the fact I was wrong. So I requested for Star to meet me in Jackson square. While I was waiting for her I was pacing trying to put the words together for my grand apology. Whatever words that came to mind didn't seem quite right, those words I spoke to her were unforgivable, and also the fact if Star even turned up was another thing that bothered me. On that thought there she was approaching me with her angelic smile, this indicated to me she may not have been as angry as I thought. We walked around the ground in awkward silence I tried to talk but no words would come out. Why was it so difficult for me to tell the woman I love that I was sorry?

Star was first to speak, but I notice there was nerves behind her voice that she felt a little frighten or maybe guilty herself. She had nothing to feel guilty about, I needed to learn that relationship about understanding that I need to adapt to her needs. That times she may not share her feeling with me, but in time she would. I told Star how I truly felt about her, how I felt that this was our second chance that she was all mine for eternity. That is what I needed to remember is that I need to show her that, to not let my greed to take everything that was once mine back and in the processes lose the one thing I've been craving for over 500 years. I need to keep that at the fore front of my mind, because I knew all of this was difficult for her. Not only the move here but to see Hayley every day carrying my child. That one thing I knew tore her apart as deep down Star had dreamed of a family of her own. That is the one thing I wish I could give her. We both told each other how we felt that neither of us wanted to be apart from each other. The moment got ruined with Star phone beeping, I observed her as she read the message, it seemed at it was something of importance. She was apologetic about leaving, but it didn't matter right now all I was happy with was that we were ok, but whatever has gotten Star a little jittery I will find out soon enough.

Right now gave me the perfect opportunity to see what Marcel has been up to. He had invited me to some event in the French quarters, I wanted to know more about the way Marcel ran thing from behind the scene, and how he kept everyone under control. I needed to know more than anything on how he kept the witches under control, so with that thought I called Marcel informing him I would be attending his get together. He seem very pleased with the fact I was going or was it he felt smug to rub it all in my face? Well Marcel wouldn't be laughing for long because I will take what rightfully mine back. I left Jackson square and made my way to the French quarters, on my arrival Marcel stood there smiling at me, there was something about Marcel I didn't trust. Before the fire of New Orleans when my father came into this town, and destroyed everything I created. I would trust Marcel with my life, but with him escaping from Mikael it had left me with many questions. As far as we knew Marcel died in the fire along with her others. So the trust. The loyalty. The bond that we once shared had been broken, and I'm unsure if it could ever be repaired.

"The city of New Orleans... people of all stripes and flavours from all over the country come here to party on our streets. Some are just looking for fun... some are looking for something a little darker, more dangerous. So, we invite them into my home and we give it to them." Marcel boasted to me about his tactic of how he drew people in to let his vampire feed. He had an interesting way of keeping his vampires well behaved, Diego, one of Marcel's vampires, shows a flyer to two tourists, a man and a woman. The flyer is headed by a large, monogrammed 'M', beneath which read, they enter the party and get their hands stamped with the same 'M' monogram as the flyer. "Then, at the stroke of midnight, everything changes, and it's time to feed." Marcel leads me around a balcony overlooking the party, we watch as Marcel's vampires feed ravenously on the humans, who scream in terror. " _This_ is how I keep my guys happy: the occasional, all-you-can-eat buffet. My night-walkers love it. I've got 'em working hard, trying to earn one of these daylight rings." He indicated his ring which I had made for him all those years ago. "They deserve to blow off a little steam. My day-walkers, the trusted few – they just like the party." I notice a crest of some sort engraved on the stone wall below: it includes the 'M' monogram, as well as a coiled serpent.

"It's quite an operation. Tell me – what about the victims? Seems like a lot of graves to dig." Which would appear to be true, with the amount of people that were dying before my eyes.

"Can't kill 'em all. Too many folks go missing, tourism drops. So, we heal them with a little vamp blood, erase their memory, and send them on their way – no muss, no fuss." Well that seem like a good strategy, his minion are fed the human population don't die and like Marcel said tourisms will continue.

"I'm impressed." I kept observing around the room to see if there could be a potential vampire I could use under my influence. A rat so to say in Marcel perfect family unit.

"Nothing I didn't learn from you back in the day." Marcel broke me out of my thoughts, I looked at him and smile. Thierry, one of Marcel's vampires, approaches the both of us, there was something about him that I truly didn't like.

"Marcel." He called out he looked a little annoyed and he gave me a certain look, one thing I was sure of was the fact I did not like this Thierry.

"'Sup, Thierry?" Marcel spoke rather causally to him, before speaking he glanced at me then back at Marcel.

"Six of our guys were killed in a bar outside of the Quarter. Night-walkers. No one saw who." Well this didn't sound good now there could be many possibility of who killed them. Star does not have it in her to do such a thing, then there was Damon the unpredictable brut. Who I'm going to be having words with? Actually I might just rip out his heart with messing with my plans.

I excused myself from Marcel 'party' and made my way back to the plantation to deal with the Salvatore, this time Star will not save him from my waft. I don't know why he even here, oh yes I do he can't bear to be around Elena and Stefan, a broken hearted Damon Salvatore well I'm see to that pain. I entered the house and I could hear Hayley speaking of Elijah disappearance, I stopped and wait to hear who she was talking to before entering the room. Then I heard my dear little sister voice well it appears she come to join the family, of course with Elijah disappearance she blamed me. Well this time she was right, but I wouldn't admit that to her just yet. I opened a pair of doors and enters the room.

"Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were you're doing?" I told her smugly there was me thinking it was Damon, of course he wouldn't jeopardize his friendship with Star.

"They were very rude." Rebekah calmly explaining what happened to her at a bar, impaling vampires violently with a pool stick. "Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends." She spoke smugly I think I need to give her a little reminder of a mutual friend of ours.

"I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you?" I watched as my sister face was stunned to hear the name that hadn't past our lips for 100 years. "Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the _King of the Quarter_ now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you." I wonder if Marcel would actually punish her, she did break his rules for killing his men, as he need to show that he has authority amongst his people. Now that would be something I would like to see.

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?" She demanded from me. I walked over and began to pour myself a drink.

"Perhaps he's on holiday... or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I." Rebekah, who had gotten up to leave the room, turned back to me.

"I remember everything…" Rebekah began to tell the story of when we once were new to New Orleans, when my sister fancy was the governor son Emil. While Elijah had his own fancy who was Celeste at the time, she spoke of how happy she and Elijah were at the time. My brother and sister fell in love so easily from one to the next, whereas my heart belong for one only Star. No woman could replace her, I couldn't understand my siblings falling in love like it was a common cold. Rebekah want to turn Emil as she was in love with him, If we had let Rebekah turn all the men she had been in love with we would have an epidemic plague. For once my brother side with me and thought I was idiotic idea that she had, but like always she persisted and I warn her that it wouldn't happen. Emil found that I was being rude to his beloved and spoke up, I wasn't going to have a human talk to me in that way. So I grabbed hold of him and dragged him away with me, both of my siblings called out for me to stop I ignored them and threw Emil off the balcony. When he fell several storeys and dies instantly. Elijah holding a sobbing Rebekah while I walked off.

"Well, he wasn't good enough for you." That was the truth I didn't want my sister being with just anyone, and the men she had fallen for over the centuries were buffoon. Who could not live up to the standard I expected for her, only one was worthy and that was Stefan Salvatore. Well we all know how that turned out unfortunately.

"No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of that. Now where is Elijah?" One again my brat of a little sister asked for the where about of Elijah.

"Rebekah…" I heard Star voice as she walked into the room with Damon by her side, the look upon my sister face when she saw Damon confirmed she weren't pleased. Star rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're here." Star face was filled with joy that was the first time since being here I've seen her genuinely happy.

"As much as I missed you Star, but what that doing here?" She pulled away from Star and glared at Damon, I think there was still a lot of bitterness between the both of them.

"Nice to see you too Blondie." Damon spoke in a teasing manner. My phone started buzzing I looked at the screen and saw it was a message from Marcel.

 **Marcel:** _Come join for a drink the night not over yet!_

"It appears the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel." I looked over at Damon. "Damon why don't you join us?" He looked at me sceptically, I think Damon would be a good ally to have by my side. "Star does want us to get along." Which was partly true more than anything Star wanted me and Damon to be best of friends, which I highly doubt will happen.

"Me go for a drink with—" Damon was going to argue or something when Star innerved.

"Damon come on." Star pleaded, Damon shook his head while he walked towards me, I turned to leave the room.

"Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together." Of course Elijah would tell Rebekah everything. I turned to face her.

"I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the _how_ so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today." I turn to the door, but pauses before I left. "Oh, and welcome home, little sister." Knowing it would get under her skin as I shut the door behind me.

"So why are you dragging me to drink with your buddies?" Damon stated a little cockily, as much as he annoyed me, I think Damon might make a good wingman.

"Damon I recall once you tell me you were the fun brother." We both stopped by his car. "So why don't we both have a little fun while taking back New Orleans." I knew I caught Damon attention there, as he looked intrigued. With Damon playing on my side, I think between the both of us we can crumble Marcel Empire.

 **Damon P.O.V**

So New Orleans didn't seem that bad in the end this place was one of the places I enjoyed spending my time, when I was pinning over that bitch Katherine. This time around I'm not here pinning over Katherine or even Elena, those girls are my past and I intend to move on. I needed new kind of distraction a bit of fresh meat so to say. What better place than New Orleans to have my cake and eat. Star wanted me to do a little digging on someone called Ruby Clair and her kid, I was taken back at first as I really did think it had to do with that dick husband of hers. I was a little hesitant at first but the look upon Star face and the way she spoke, made me think what was so important about these two people. Then it all clicked into place, this was the reason she behaving strangely that she was actually not upset about Klaus dick move of making wolf pregnant. Then Star gave me a heartfelt speech about her choosing to come all this way to be with him regardless of this _baby_ she loves him not matter what. What would I give to have a girl to love me unconditional with all my faults, but there aren't that many women out there like that, so I'm not going to hold my breath.

So left her and heading into town I weren't too sure where to kind of start to look for information on this Ruby. So where would you look for someone you don't even know a thing about? Well I started in the French quarters, if I needed to know about anyone it would be there. Well it took me matter of minutes to find out where this Ruby lived, with that I also found out she had died not long ago, so the wheels began to turn in my head. So I went to St Anne Street to this Ruby home when I got into the house it was deserted everything was covered in sheets, I took a look around and notice a photo. I picked it up from the mantel and it was Star holding a baby with another woman by her side which I'm assuming is Ruby. Then another photo caught my eye with Star and a little girl with long dark hair and blue eyes, for little kid she was cute. Some else caught my eye and It was something I hadn't seen for over 70 years, it was the symbol to a cult that I came across and they were bad news.

With see that a lot question ran through my mind. How did Star friend have one of these? Was Star involved in all of this? I hesitated for a while before I text her with the address of where her friend lived. With that I left the house and made my way back into town, I didn't want to go back to the plantation I don't think I could deal with a pregnant she wolf, or the dick Klaus either. He wanted to take all of this back 'his town' as he quoted so many times, I think part of me wanted to know what Klaus strategy was but if I plaid any interest, he just be a dick about it all. So after getting myself acquainted with Bourbon Street I decided to go back to the plantation. When I arrived I saw Star about to enter the house so I rushed over to her, I wanted to question her about what she found and the fact of what did she or her friend have to do with that cult. Well that conversation didn't even start up because Barbie Klaus had made an appearance, I thought things couldn't get any worse but they just did. What I did enjoy though was the bitter argument between Rebekah and Klaus, apparently the noble Elijah was missing. To be honest I hadn't been paying attention I tried to stay out of the house as much as I could.

What I didn't expect was for Klaus to invite me along to meet this famous Marcel, Klaus surprised me with wanting me in on his plan to take back New Orleans. Now I'll go along with his _plan_ , but I didn't trust Klaus not one bit. So he brought me to the bar where I met that Christianna girl from earlier, we both approach this guy sitting at the table which I presumed was this Marcel charter.

"You took me up on my invitation." He looked like a douche I didn't get why Klaus didn't just bite his ass and take over the town. "Who's your friend?"

"Damon, and we are not friends." I told him as I took a seat while Klaus glared at me. Did he really think that he and I could show a fake friendship? This hybrid was deluded.

"Well his more Star friend, you recall my wife don't you?" Klaus spoke a little smugly and from the look upon this Marcel face I think I knew why, it looked like he had some kind of crush on Star. "Well, this is a far cry from last night's party." Klaus turned his attention to Christi who was sitting in the bar, writing. "Ah, in pursuit of the bartender from "Rousseau's", I see." So this dick was after Christi? Pft she wouldn't look at him twice that girl had standards.

"She's a work in progress." Marcel spoke in a dreamlike state was he was watching her, did this dick think he was some kind of Casanova?

"And yet here you are, pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch. Oh, she must be special." I question him from the look he gave me I hit a nerve there. So he was really sweet on her I glanced over at the bar Christi was really aware of any of this, she was either dumb or didn't realise how she made half of the men that came into this bar. I'm going to go with option 2.

"Business first. The coroner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up." He really did have this town under control.

"Let me guess – dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins?" I didn't know what these two were on about I don't think I'm going to be joining them.

"It happens." Marcel glance at me then back at Klaus. "Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony, or into the Mississippi... And today I got two of them to deal with." So he was some real hot shot in this town, no wonder Klaus want to take everything back this guy.

"Excuse me, love. What's that you're studying?" He called out to Christi who looked at him a little confused at first, she's probably thinks his a dick like the rest of us.

"Abnormal psychology." Well that kind of ironic considering she's working in a bar filled with blood craving murders including present company.

"Abnormal psychology, well. Perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here." Klaus indicated to Marcel and Christi looked intrigued and approached the table. "He's been a little bit depressed, can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?" I don't know if Klaus was trying to hook her up with him or embarrass him, but from the impression I got from Christi she seemed a little amused by it all.

"Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself someday." She said while looking at Marcel then turned to me. "Nice to see you again Damon." She smiled sweetly at me.

"How about tonight, nine o'clock? I'll meet you right here?" Marcel had no flare for a guy who run this town and he really didn't like the fact that she acknowledged me.

"I'll take it under consideration." Then walked away I had to hold in my laughter as basically 'the king' had just been knock off his thrown.

"Mm, harsh." Marcel muttered under his breath.

"I daresay I've lost my touch. Or you've lost yours." Klaus turns to me. "But the young barmaid seem to like you Damon." I knew what Klaus was doing he was trying to get under Marcel skin and it was working. We all smile at each other, sipping our drinks. I don't know what Klaus game is here but I think it involved with Marcel and I not getting on. One good thing about this day is the fact that I witness Christi blowing off Marcel now that was worth the torture of sitting through this.

 **Star P.O.V**

I stood there frozen as this young girl stood there asking me what I was doing here. Why couldn't I be like other vampires and come out with a witty comment? Or even rush over to her and compel her, I know why because I don't want to be like every other vampire. I don't want to use my ability to get myself out of jams, so I came out with the door being opened. Dumb move I know but this girl was a kid she was probably 17-19 years old not much older than what Davina would be, but I knew she wasn't Davina. So who was she to be in this house? Then she confronted me with a picture of Ruby and I while I was holding baby Davina in my arms.

"Look I'm leaving." I went towards the door and I felt an excruciating pain in my head, I fell to the floor holding my head.

"Well you are one of them." The girl spoke smugly from that very moment I knew she was a witch, the pain lessen and I looked up at her.

"Who the hell are you?" She walked over and place the picture frame back in its place, I got up from the ground my vampire instinct was to attack her, but she obviously knew Ruby possibly Davina, maybe she knew what happen. "You knew the both of them didn't you?" I notice she kept staring at the picture as she turned to me she had a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"They were my family." She wiped away her tear. "What I don't understand is why my aunt Ruby would be associated with someone from your kind." She raised her voice slightly. She was right Ruby hated vampires, and if she knew what I had become I don't know if our friendship would have survived.

"When Ruby and I first met I weren't like this." Even till this day I felt ashamed of what I had become, I know all the people I loved were supernatural, but I never wanted to be this. To drink blood from innocent people to take a life. "Ruby and I met in Italy. I was very good friends with Sergio. Davina father." It still broke my heart to say that name until this very day. "The reason I came here is, because I heard about Ruby death and nothing about Davina. I want to know that she ok." The girl approached me her expression soften slightly.

"I kept having these dreams….about Davina asking me to help her." I approached her with caution with my hands raised in surrender I wanted her to know I wasn't going to hurt her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know what happened. I know Ruby dead but no one telling me about Davina." She looked at me her bottom lip began to quiver, I embraced her after a few moment she began to sob in my arms.

"I-I sh-should of come back sooner." I don't know what this young girl thought she could do but between the both of us we need to find out what happen.

I found out the girl name was Christianna I knew she looked familiar, she was the girl I attacked at the bar when Nik brought me here against my will, the time when my humanity was off. I tried to not let the guilt consume me as we both wanted to know what happen with Davina, Christianna told me that she had been in town for three months now, but had been keeping her head low, as when she left down three years ago she pissed off the witches. I wanted her to go into a little more detail about it but she closed up. What I needed right now was a witch to help me with all this, but with all the witches being fearful of Klaus, maybe Christi could help me. There was one slight problem with her using magic Marcel had all the witches under control that somehow he knew when they were using their powers.

When I spoke to Christi about this she didn't seem surprised about Marcel being a vampire or the fact he had control over the town, she was a lot brighter than I thought. Then Christi informed me she had tested the theory of using her magic to see if Marcel or his goons would go after her, nothing happened, no one turned up at her door, or came after her. So this was a good sign maybe Marcel control over the witches weren't all full proof. So with knowing that information I asked Christi to meet me tomorrow Lafayette cemetery there was a way that maybe we could find out what happen to Ruby and Davina. I just hope that Christianna was strong enough to do this.

After leaving Ruby home I made my way slowly back to the plantation I knew I was focusing on too much about Davina, and I should be supporting Nik like I said I would, but she was a child she was only 15 and I felt responsible for her. Something in the pit of my stomach told me that something bad has happened to her I couldn't shake it off either, so I'm hoping with Christi help would could find a way to find Davina. I'm just hope that we didn't get caught in the process. When I arrived home Damon had just come back too he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. My attention soon went to the fact my sister in-law Rebekah had turned up, I was so happy to see her from what I had heard behind closed doors that she refused to come here. Down to the fact that she and Nik don't get on, they had a volatile relationship, of course she didn't appear to be happy with Damon being here and that Elijah was missing. I hadn't been paying much attention I didn't even notice that he was missing. I was going to question Nik about that but it got interrupted by him going to meet up with Marcel, I was stunned with him asking Damon to join him more than anything I was Nik and Damon to get along.

On that note with them leaving I tried to talk to Rebekah, but of course everything she told me was negative about Nik. No matter how much I tried to tell her that Nik wouldn't do anything to hurt Elijah she weren't listening, this ended up with Rebekah and I having a few harsh words and her storming off and telling me I didn't know the real Niklaus. I didn't need to hear her negativity about Nik, so I went up to bed as tomorrow was going to be a big day for Christi and me. I'm hoping the spell that Alana taught me all those years ago would work, and we would finally know the truth behind everything. When I woke up in the morning Nik weren't in bed either he was out already or he hadn't come home all night that wasn't anything new as he would do that occasionally when he was with Marcel. I got showered and changed and began to make my way downstairs I passes Hayley room and the door was slightly open, she was sitting on the bed with a worrisome look upon her face. Part of me wanted to walk away and leave her alone but she looked sad and upset, I knocked on the door and she looked up.

"Hey. Is everything ok?" There hadn't been much said between myself and Hayley since we moved here, actually no words have been shared.

"I'm fine." She get up from the bed "I just have some morning sickness. I think I'm going to walk it off." She picks up her sweater from the bed. "Was there anything else?" She replied rudely I just shook my head and walked out of the room, I can't be deal with a hormonal werewolf right now.

I went down into the kitchen and made myself some blood from the fridge, Hayley came in and grabbed her purse and walked out. She was acting a little strange maybe more like shady every part of me was telling me to leave her alone to do whatever she was doing, but do I ever listen to that? Nope I didn't. So I waited until Hayley left and I followed her she went into town and the stupid girl went into the French quarters, with her walking around like this vampire in the French quarters they will pick up that she's a freaking werewolf. Then if I make a scene I might draw attention to her, and I didn't need to do that as a majority of them knew I was Klaus wife and would question it. She walked through each street observing shop windows, but what worried me is the fact she was heading to where all the witches associated. She stopped in one store and was in there for a short time, when she came out she was looking around like she was worried before walking off. That sent off alarm bells in my head as she looked too shady for my liking, so I went into the shop. It was your typical witchy shop with crystals and books and medallions, half of the stuff in here were for tourist purposes, but of it was the real deal.

"Hi. How can I help you?" A young lady approached me with a smile but it suddenly faded away "I'm not looking for any trouble." She started to get a little jittery.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble." I began to look at the jars of herbs. "The girl who just came in here. What did you sell her?" I looked at her and he look petrified. "She came in here for a reason and I don't think it was for Camille tea." I didn't want to use any kind of force on her or compulsion as she a practising witch.

With a little gentle persuasion I found out that Hayley had brought some wolfbane, now that meant one thing that she was going to do something incredibly stupid. I began to search pretty much all of the town and I couldn't find this stupid little girl. I know Nik says he doesn't care for this child, but if Hayley was going to do what I think she was going to do Nik will kill her for it. So before any of that happen I need to find and convince her that she make a stupid mistake. I know the last thing she ever wanted was to have a child with Nik, but there a reason why this little miracle here, and I will do anything to protect him or her from being hurt. It was began to get dark and now I was panicking even more because I didn't know he she had done it yet. The only place I hadn't checked yet was by the canal, so I made my way there. As I was walking I heard a guy threaten someone further down.

 _"Dumb move, coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, wolf."_ There were two vampires block each direction for Hayley.

 _"I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do."_ She throws a cup's contents into one of vampires face, and he roars in pain. She spins around, only to be faced with two more vampires. I super sped over, snaps the neck of one vampire and rips the heart out of the back of the other.

"Now, that is _no_ way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners." I threw the heart on the ground. Hayley gapes at me still in shock from what happen, now I knew I had to go home and tell Nik what happen as these guys were Marcel men and he would notice that they would have gone missing.

I got hold of Hayley and brought her home before calling Nik I told her how stupid she was for going into the French quarters for a start, also that she was going to kill her own child no matter how much she hated Nik she was going to kill a part of her too. She was abandon as a child just like myself I told her I thought she would be a little different about all this. Hayley didn't utter a word she just stood there and listened. When I called Nik and told him about what I did he weren't best pleased. I watched as Nik threw the final body onto a small pile in the front yard while he berates Hayley and me for our behaviour.

" _This_ is why I told you never to leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan, and your little night-time stroll put it all in peril!" I had started walking toward the pile of bodies – one of them was still alive "Leave him!" He growled at me I stopped. He looked mad as hell at me, but what did he expect me to do let them hurt Hayley and the baby? "You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to our door?" I was taken aback by Nik rage he hardly ever spoke to me like this before and I weren't going to let it be a habit either.

"You know what Nik. I don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect _your_ child, so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child _or_ Elijah, because what have you done to honour it?" Every word I spoke was of the truth Elijah cared for Nik dearly and he saw the goodness in Nik just as I did, but what made Niklaus down was his priorities. He cared more to take this town back rather than his own flesh and blood. Which made me question had I made the right choice here.

"I have done _everything._ " He shouted back at me. "Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From Day One, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, my dear wife, protects them from my mind control." He sighed for a moment then looked at me. "Star I shouldn't of lost my temper with you." He began to approach me. "I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So, I created a Day Zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to Rebekah little murder spree, and he needed new recruits. So, I made the new one mine, before he'd had even a drop of vervain." He began to tell us he had recruited a new vampire called Josh that he had compelled him to be his inside spy. "But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart, so..." He compelled Christi to pay more interest in Marcel that he would use her to get at him in other ways. Then it hit me I was meant to meet her today, but I got distracted with this whole Hayley issue. I couldn't let Nik use her as a pawn in his war against Marcel and I needed to do something to stop that from happening in the future. Nik won't like it but Christi don't deserve to be dragged into all of this. Nik grabs the vampire that's still alive from the pile, "And this one – I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight." He drags the vampire into the house; Hayley and I looked at each other then follow him inside. "Does anyone have any more questions?" I wanted to speak but even though Nik had apologised to me his anger was on full rage right now. "No? Good, because I have a question. Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?" She stood there not saying a word. "Answer me!" Nik demanded I weren't going to have him bully her she had been through enough already.

"Nik just leave her alone. She made a mistake so drop it!" I raised my voice to him which caught him off guard for a moment anger appeared in his eyes, but I knew Nik would never hurt me.

"You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery." Nik runs at her with vampire speed and pins her to the door by the neck as she gasps for air.

"Nik! NIK!" I screams at him as I ran at him with vampire speed, pushes him off of Hayley and grabbed him by the shoulders, while Hayley coughs and splutters, massaging her throat. "Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant, for God's sake! All of this bullshit about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care. It's okay to want something." Nik began to, calmed down but reeling from being confronted with his feelings, sits down on the stairs. I sat beside him with that one action from hearing that Hayley was going to abort the baby proved two things to me, one being that he wanted this child, and two there was still a part of Nik that was human.

"I gave Elijah to Marcel." I couldn't believe what I just heard my eyes adverted to Hayley who stood there stunned and looked back at Nik his face was filled with guilt.

"What? But why?" I didn't know what to really say to him right now. All Elijah ever wanted was for Nik to be saved and he handed him over to Marcel it didn't make sense.

"Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so... I gave him a peace offering." I couldn't believe what I heard. Nik went to that length to hand Elijah like a gift. Right now I felt disappointed in him as I thought now everything would be different that family would come first, Nik is making me question a lot of thing right now.

"Y _ou bartered your brother?"_ I let my disappointment show in my voice, Nik turned to me and I didn't know what else to say to him, his face was filled with mixed emotions. Anger, sorrow, and regret but will Elijah ever forgive him for such a betrayal? Would Rebekah?

"I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honour Elijah's wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how." Nik rises from the step and leaves the room. I lean back against the wall reflecting on what happen. One thing I knew for sure was that I had make Nik think of a different way to gain Marcel trust, with using Elijah as a peace offering and bring Christianna into all of this was all a bad idea.

I went into the parlour and grabbed a bottle of Nik scotch's and made my way outside I didn't know what to do to make any of this better, maybe if I spoke to Marcel. No that would cause more problems Nik would go crazy. Also the less contact I have with Marcel the better, I don't want Nik to ever know what happened with my last encounter with Marcel.

"Hey…" I heard Hayley voice I looked up and she stood there looking at me sheepishly. "May I?" She indicated at the spot next to me, I nodded my head and took a swig from the bottle. "I-I Just want to say thanks." I turned to her and frowned. "Look I know none of this is easy on you. And you're probably the only one who got it hard because you love him. I know Rebekah and Elijah do too but it's a different kind of love." I looked at her I could see she was trying to make some kind of effort with me.

"What you did was stupid Hayley. I know you put this front up that nothing can hurt you, because you had to be like that." I got up from the step. "But this isn't about you anymore, or Nik. This is about a baby who going to be here in months to come." She needed to get this through her head because the way they were both behaving wasn't right. "Nik an asshole. You know that and so do I. But his an asshole with a heart Hayley, who just proved for the first time that this baby matter to him. Just remember that." I began to walk away from her because I felt like I was going to lose my temper with her.

"Star…" I heard her call out to me and I turned to her. "Thank you for tonight, and I will start thinking of the baby." That all I wanted, that they both needed to stop and think about this child. What I needed to do now was to get Christi out of this mess that Nik put her in and for us to find out what happened to Davina.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

The day was going do well with everything falling into place just as I planned Damon had proven to be a good wingman, what I like about Damon tactic he knew how to get under Marcel skin, but of course Marcel would smile and show he wasn't. The thing that Marcel tend to forget is the fact I brought him up from a child that I know all of his faces when that sweet barmaid paid a little more attention to the blue eyed Salvatore that got Marcel back up. So after I recruited myself a spy in Marcel united, but I needed something else as a guarantee as such. So went to pay the barmaid a little visit, I tried to talk to her without compelling her, but it didn't work that way. I needed her to keep Marcel distracted while I continued with my intervention, one thing I notice about this young girl she was very different to other girls in this town, I could tell she was from Louisiana with her accent but she didn't behave like she was from here. Well from that I received a disturbing phone call from Star informing me that she had killed three of Marcel men. Now I expected this from Rebekah even Damon, but not from Star I never thought she would have done something so stupid. I totally lost my temper when I went back home, and destroyed all evidence of the dead vampires. I was mad as hell at the both of them for drawing attention with Star actions from tonight, and Rebekah from this morning it will ruining everything that I'm trying to achieve. I completely lost it with Star and within moment I regret my actions but she needed to understand why I was so angry.

None of this wouldn't of happen if the wolf didn't go into the French quarters. Well I was ready to do something incredibly stupid, but of course Star stopped me and gave me a reality check, Hayley may not be the woman who I want to have a child with, but she was carrying my child. My flesh and blood, and one thing I promised myself in that very moment no matter what I will be a better father to that child than my own was to me. With Star by my side I know I can be a better man and father with all of that I need to let her know my plan what I had been up to and I knew Star wouldn't like it one bit. Well I knew my wife wouldn't like any of it and I was right. I couldn't handle the look of disappointment on her face. Star was the one person who I didn't want that from, and I couldn't be around her so I left the house and went for a walk.

Everything I was doing was for my family I knew I sounded like it was all about taking the town back, it wasn't all for me I wanted it for Star to be proud of me, I wanted my son or daughter to look up to me and think there father made something of himself. With my siblings I want to bring back the happier times like we had in 1919 when we all got along, I wanted to have that once again with Rebekah and Elijah. Even though I didn't show it to them I missed all of that. When I returned home the house was peaceful it appeared everyone was asleep, I made my way up to the bedroom and I walked in to see Star sleeping peacefully on our bed. I got undress and got into bed instantly Star cuddled up to me like a natural instinct, I couldn't help but smile even after everything from tonight events Star could be forgiving. Star is something truly amazing with that I held her tightly in my arms and kissed her softly on her lips before falling asleep.

When I woke up in the morning Star was still sleeping in my arm, I just wanted to freeze this moment and stay in forever. To not be worrying about becoming a father, not be thinking of ways to get New Orleans back. To be lost in this one moment with the woman I love this is what you would call a perfect moment. Star began to stir in my arms I moved her hair from her face, she slowly opened her eyes then a smile appeared on her face.

"Morning." Star eyes sparkled as she spoke those words, I leant down and kissed her. Start began to kiss me with urgency then she climb on top of me not breaking away from my lips. After a few moment she broke away. "I'm forgive for my actions from last night." In one swift movement I pinned her down to the bed.

"How could I ever stay mad at you?" I couldn't' stay mad at Star not matter what. It was proven when I found her after 520 years, if it would have been anyone else who device me I would of torn there heart out. With Star it was like I couldn't be the monster everyone claimed me to be, or how I portrayed myself to be I loved her unconditionally no matter what. "Nik." Star broke me out of my thoughts and I couldn't help but kiss her perfectly pump lips. I could feel her smiling as she returned the kisses "Nik…" she mumbled through the kisses and I pulled away "This whole thing with Marcel – the deal you have with the witches, trying to take him down, take what's his – Rebekah told me that you two once loved each other like family. What happened?" I moved myself off her and sat on the edge of the bed this was something I hadn't spoken to Star before about. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell her it was because it pained me to speak of Marcel name. "Nik?" Star's voice seem worried I turned to her indicated to her to sit on my lap which she did.

"Star I made Marcel everything that he is. I treated him like a son. And when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed – we each mourned him, in our own way." Which was the truth I weren't just mourning over Marcel but her too that time was a very dark time for me. "Yet, when I returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own." Star caressed my face as that was one of her method to calm me down, as she knew this was upsetting me. I looked into her eyes "Now, he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. That 'M' he stamps everywhere... it's not for 'Marcel'. It's for 'Mikaelson'. I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do." Star gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek, I half expected her to be ranting and raving at me, but it was like she finally understood my reason now for wanting it all back.

"I get it. I understand your reason Nik." She get off my lap gets hold of my hand "How about I cook my amazing husband breakfast. You know to make up for the one I ruined." She gave me her angelic look "But before that why don't you join me in the shower." She spoke cheekily as she led me into the bath room.

Well Star had woken up very happy today and didn't mind at all. To have these moments with her were precious. After a very enjoyable shower we both got dressed but we were acting like newlyweds we couldn't keep out hands off each other, we eventually made it downstairs and true to her word Star began to make breakfast for the both of us. We both sat down and ate we even joked a little it didn't feel like we had this life filled with revenge and pay back. For this one moment I could actually say I almost felt human.

"You were right. The girl, Christi– she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about." Rebekah shouted as she entered the room. She had found out what the weapon was?

"Well, don't stand on ceremony. What is it?" As much as I was annoyed that Rebekah ruined a moment between Star and myself, she had found out the one thing that got Marcel have control of New Orleans.

"It's not a 'what', it's a 'who'. A girl, Davina." Star dropped her fork I looked at her and her face looked pale. "She can't be more than sixteen, and I have never felt power like that." My focus was solely on Star right now why did she react like this to that name.

"A witch?" Star spoke stunned there was something about this Davina that had gotten Star worried.

"She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him." Typical my sister reminding me of what I did by betraying Elijah but he would understand my reason. Suddenly Star get up from her seat.

"Where is she?" Star asked in a demanding tone, . Rebekah stops to think, then looks confounded.

"That clever bitch. I don't know" Rebekah spoke with confusion in her voice, I glanced over at Star she was running her finger though her hair. Which meant she was worrying about something and it had to do with this young girl Davina and I needed to find out exactly what it is.


	3. Unraveling Secrets

**Klaus P.O.V**

My thought were still churning through my mind about this secret weapon that Marcel seem to have in his possession, a young girl, a witch to be able to wipe an original mind that took a lot of power to do that. Which got me thinking what special about this one girl how could she consume such power? Then the reaction from Star when hearing the name Davina, I didn't want to make it too clear that I notice a slight fear and concern in her voice, but there was something truly there about this Davina girl. There a lot about Star that I do not know about in the last 520 years, like how her and Marcel seem to know each other, the fact that she seemed to fear for this Davina life. There are parts of my beloved that I truly didn't know about. The one thing that I'm grateful for her doing was stopping Hayley from doing something incredibly stupid by harming the child. I will not admit this out loud but I do want to be a father, but the one thing I fear is if I become like my own father Mikael. When we chose to be something that we don't want to be the element push us closer to the one thing we fear without realising it, I will up most to prove myself and everyone who doubt me along the way. This child I see as my redemption that maybe that loving this tiny person will bring back the man I once was.

With all the bodies that Star left scattered from when she saved Hayley from the vampire attack I brought them all back to the plantation to be burned. If Marcel was to know of any of this Hayley and the baby life would be in danger. Then knowing that it was Star who killed his men he would surly punish her and that I will not allow, I need to keep him onside until I have all the relevant information I need to take him down.

"I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire." I heard my sister from behind me as I ignited the fire.

"Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child." I walked away from her and made my way into the house, I didn't have time or patient for Rebekah snarky comments right now.

"Oh, I am _so_ moved by your newfound sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven." Rebekah continued with her comment which didn't amuse me at all, she will always think my intension are always ill mannered.

"The werewolf would like to know what the plan is." Hayley spoke as she entered to the room, I walked over to pour myself a drink there was far too many women in this house with their hormones.

"Well, that depends what plan you mean, love. My plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world." Rebekah takes a pencil from the desk beside her and throws it in my direction, I caught it easily before it can impale my face. My sister and her childish tantrums.

"The plan to rescue Elijah. You know, the good brother. The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you _stabbed him in the back._ " Hayley spoke bitterly but I knew that was because she had a soft spot for the noble Elijah that was clearly showing on the surface.

"In the front, if we're being specific." I teased and she didn't overly impressed with my mockery.

"You two said that you would get him back. So is there a plan, or what?" She spoke with frustration in her voice then I looked up to see Star entering the room.

"Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy—he's my friend, albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenaged witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly, Star, please." Star and I had discussed about how to retrieve Elijah. She walked further into the room Rebekah and Hayley both watched her as she poured herself a drink, my dear wife seem to have a burned on her shoulders right now.

"And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back." She drained her drink I looked at her for a long moment there was something not right with her, and I intend to find out what it is.

"That's... that's not the whole plan, is it?" Hayley broke me out of my thought and looked at her she didn't seem amused by the notion of simply asking for Elijah back.

"Please, Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical." Rebekah insulted and compliment me at the same time I couldn't help but smile.

"And that's only the Plan A, love. There's always a Plan B." If it came to it I will action out plan B as much as I didn't want to, but I will not let Elijah rot with some crazy teenage witch.

"And what's Plan B?" Hayley as with worrisome look, I glanced over at Star who knew what length I would go to retrieve what want walk away.

"War." I told Hayley flatly as I perused she was about to leave the front door "Star…" She stopped and turned around.

"Yes Niklaus." I could hear the disappointment in her voice I needed for to understand my reason for going to this possible extreme.

"I do not wish to start a war Star. But I will do whatever it take to get my brother back, and before you say it I handed him over to gain Marcel trust—" Star looked at me for long moment I wish I knew was she was thinking right now.

"I want to know one thing Niklaus. Is this all worth it? Is this all worth to regain what was once yours? To hand over your brother to regain trust? To conspire to be deceitful and destroy anything that get in the way of that?" Star wasn't one to be questioning me for my actions and we had spoken of this all before but it seem that my wife needs reassurance.

"All this. All that I'm to do. To take back what was once mine. Is all for my family Star. It's for you. It for my unborn child. Everything I'm doing may appear to be a selfless act." I watched as her eyes began to glaze over and I began to caress her cheek. "I'm doing this for all of us. All I ask of you is to believe in me." No one else matter what they thought of me or doubted me the only person who I need to know that my action are not of ill intension is her.

"Okay Niklaus." She gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. "I will believe in you." She gave me that smile that always wiped away my worries. "I just need to go into town. But please be careful." She gave me another soft kiss. "I'll call you later. Love you." Before I could say anything she was gone. Well with Star on board with me all I needed was deal with Marcel, now this should be very interesting.

 **Marcel P.O.V**

Everything was perfect for the last hundred years, I had turn New Orleans in to a town that tourist wanted to visit that it had become an attraction that people enjoyed. My town that I turned into a kingdom that I had control, and loyalty by my fellow vampires, the witches on a tight leash. Everything was truly perfect I had finally got New Orleans where it needed to be. Then the Originals all turn up into town that was something I truly thought wouldn't happen, Klaus Mikaelson the man who brought me up as if I was his own son, he made me into the person I'm today. With this unexpected visit he had a woman with him who I hadn't seen since 1919 Star Mikaelson. I don't know why I didn't connect the dots all together when I heard her name for the first time, but I didn't know or think she was the Star Mikaelson that Klaus had mourned over, If I knew that then I wouldn't have done what I did with her. Star Mikaelson a true beauty one of those women that you never truly forget about, even though Rebekah was the one who captured my heart from a young age she had a face of an angel along with her kind persona. With Star it was something different there was something about her that drove a desire within me that I couldn't describe. I hadn't felt that with no other woman even Rebekah, who I did and still truly love more than anything. I just felt bewitched by Star I don't know it was her blue eyes, or the way she look sometimes with that smile, it was all intoxicating. Now knowing she was the woman Klaus was married to and mourned over I can understand why it never got over her. So I was treading on thin ice because if Klaus was to know or even Rebekah I'm dead either way.

So with all of that going on I needed to try and focus on my town and keep thing flowing like they always have been before all of them turned up. So I've arranged a little shin dig at my place tonight you know all the important factor of the community there, just to show I'm still in control from of my people that Klaus turning up isn't going to change that. He is a guest here and that all he will be I know he don't like the idea that I turned all this into something better than he or his family created. Klaus had to suck it up and accept that things are done in my way. Thierry had made it pretty clear to me that he don't like Klaus, and neither did my other guys. With the attack on Thierry and finding out his blood the only way to heal a werewolf bite it got them all on edge. Klaus handed over Elijah as a peace offering which kind of surprise me, I didn't expect him to just hand him over like that but he did.

Davina the girl I save from that ritual where they were going to kill four girl for some harvest ritual, I still recall the look upon her face on that night the fear in her eyes I knew I have to take care of her. Which I have done for the last 8 months I look after Davina as if she was my own family, a good man told me once that blood don't define a family. He was right I've made my family and Davina was an important part of it I wanted to keep her safe from the witches. I will not allow them to use her for some sick ritual, so when I brought Elijah to the attic and told her about what has been going on she was determined to figure out a way to kill an original. That what I loved about her she was just as protective over me. So I met Thierry down at the tailors I was getting fitted for a suit, for tonight even which I knew was going to be a blast. I always knew how to throw a party and it will keep the vampires and humans happy, I looked at myself in the mirror and I was impressed with the way this suit looked on me.

"Damn, I do look good in a suit." Thierry chuckles, then turns to the television there was something about guy and a girl going missing well that weren't the case of course.

"My guy at the docks is gonna come forward as an eyewitness, saying he saw those two drunkenly fall into the Mississippi. They'll be dredging for weeks. No one will come looking around here." Thierry was always two steps ahead he was my right hand man, and had my back no matter what to be honest I don't know if I could of build all of this without him by my side.

"That's good, considering one's dead in a dumpster behind the county morgue and the other one is a vampire now. Anything else?" Thierry was always on top of his game and never hide anything from me, that the kind of respect we had for each other we were like brothers.

"Ow!" The female tailor suddenly pricks her finger on a pin.

"Allow me, darling." I crouched down and takes her finger into my mouth, cleaning the blood off.

"One thing. I sent 4 nightwalkers to look into a werewolf sighting in the Quarter. I haven't heard from them since." That didn't sound right either werewolves in the bayou weren't brave enough to come into the quarter. With another 4 missing that 10 of my people dead something not right here.

"That makes 10 dead nightwalkers in the last week. You think the werewolves are back in town trying to start some trouble?" I question him but the look on Thierry face said something else.

"Look, I know you and Klaus are friends, but the fact is, since the Originals showed up—" Thierry stopped talking as Klaus enters the store.

"Oh, come now, Thierry. You're not still upset about that little, toxic werewolf bite I gave you, are you? I thought we were at bygones." Klaus spoke smugly I knew he was trying to get Thierry back up and it was working because the look upon Thierry face looked like he wanted to kill Klaus. I think he would if we had a way of doing that right now, but Davina working on that little problem right now.

"I see you've given him free rein of your compound now, too." Thierry spoke with annoyance but I had to keep Klaus on side regardless of what happen in recent events I do actually owe Klaus a lot.

"Yes. Well, seeing as my family and I lived here, built the place, in fact—" I had to cut this all off before it all became a little tense these two guys needed to learn to get along right now.

"All right. Come on. You both know the drill. Thierry's my guy, inner circle. Klaus is my old-time friend and sire. He's also a guest here. Peace, all right? All right." I turned to Klaus. "What you need, my brother?" I knew this wasn't a random visit he came here for a reason.

"I'm afraid my sister Rebekah is insisting I demand Elijah's return. She's quite worked up about it." Typical Rebekah throwing a tantrum that didn't surprise me with what she did to my night walkers.

"I'll say." I know what Rebekah about she would go to those length or more, from the Original family she is the deadliest one and they don't even know it.

"We're not gonna have 3 Originals walking around town, are we?" Thierry looked at me then at Klaus. "Half our guys think the sister killed the nightwalkers." This was getting out of hand right now and Thierry was pushing it with Klaus right now.

"Is that an accusation against an Original?" Klaus spoke through his teeth he may be a dick at times, but he will not have anyone speak of his family like that.

"Eh." Klaus goes storms at Thierry, who looks to be ready for a confrontation, but I interceded as none of that was going to go down in my place.

"What did I say about peace?" I said looking to Klaus. "Come on. Walk with me." Klaus smiles smugly at Thierry as I steered him out of the room. We walked out along the balcony of the building.

"You inner circle man lacks a sense of humour." He mocked about Thierry but he didn't know the story behind mine and Thierry friendship.

"He's a little overprotective, but loyal to a fault. I saved his life back in the forties, found him dying of a war wound outside a VA hospital. He'd kill for me, and die for me. Plus, that boy can play the trumpet like you would not believe. Maybe I'll see if he can play a little tonight at the party. You're coming, right?" I wondered if he would come with Star I shook that thought out of my head.

"How can I miss my chance to meet the city councilman as he accepts your gigantic charitable donation?" Klaus spoke smugly he really hated the fact that I turned this town around from the way he left it, well he needed to deal with it because this is all mine and I intend to keep like that.

"Oh, he's a schmuck, but he lets us do our thing in exchange for certain community services, like keeping our fangs out of the locals. Listen, about your brother... I would love to help you out, but Thierry is right. My guys are on edge. They see the Original family moving in, vampires dying, it makes them nervous. If I hand Elijah back now, it might give the wrong impression about who's really in charge here. You know what I mean?" That how it will look to my guys and I didn't want them thinking that Klaus had some control over me. Sire or not I run this town not him but me and I will not hand over his brother not with my guys feeling like this.

"You understand I had to ask." Klaus spoke a little to calmly like the just gave up. I looked at him sceptically for a moment. Was he going to back down? Or did he just ask to shut Rebekah up? I guess I'll just have to see if he truly drops it.

 **Star P.O.V**

Hearing Rebekah utter Davina name I felt my world stop, the fact that Marcel had her made me think what was he even doing with her? That was the only thing that ran through my mind at the time. How could Davina be so powerful to take down Rebekah? I know Ruby family came from long line of witches, and with Sergio background of coming from ianitores line. Davina was going to be something powerful, but not at this age it shouldn't have kicked in till she was 18. So how did she gain all of this power before then? Knowing Marcel had her didn't make me feel any more at ease about any of this. Then with Nik handing over Elijah as a peace offering that annoyed the hell out of me, to keep the peace and show Marcel that he not here to cause trouble. Elijah just wanted to keep the family together, to do what was right for his family. With Nik daggering him like he did I felt it was wrong, but if I showed Nik my displeasure he would only get mad. So after hearing all that Rebekah told us I spoke to him rationally I needed him to think about this family, and if it came down to it that he just needed to ask Marcel for Elijah back. I know Nik wants all of this back, but that what cost? What length is he willing to go? That what is frightening me more than anything.

So with Nik dealing with all the dead bodies I left behind after saving Hayley which I knew he was still angry with me about, but Hayley wasn't thinking straight about any of this. In her mind that tiny person growing in her didn't mean anything for her to go to that length, but I like to think after our conversation she looking at things a lot differently now. I began to see that from when she wanted to know how we were going to get Elijah back, which was simple with just to ask for him back. That all I thought it would need, but it appeared that Nik had a plan B prepared meaning if Marcel didn't hand him over there would be a war. I had to leave the room, because I don't want it all going that route. Nik stopped me and asked if I believe that he was doing all of this for us for his family, as he spoke I knew he was telling me the truth that I couldn't deny, but I just didn't want any more to get hurt in this potential battle that about to come. Deep down I knew that within this battle I will have to play my part, but the one thing that important to me right now is to find Davina. So I needed to find out from a witch what the hell going on, and why Davina in the procession of Marcel without giving too much away.

So I had to go along with Nik and make him think I'm helping him on this quest to bring back his city, so my plan of action is to find Elijah, I will find Davina and I'll be able to take her away from this vampire mess that she been caught up in. I will not let her be some tool for Marcel to use, as the day I took the responsibility of becoming her godmother, I promised Ruby and Sergio that I would do whatever it took to look after that little girl. I'm going to keep to that word. One thing played on my mind though was who would of told the vampires that Hayley was a werewolf. There had to be something behind it, and for her to gain the wolfbane she had to purchase it from the quarter and there was only one shop I knew of that did that. So I called Sophie to meet me in the quarters as she would be the only one who be willing to give information, with her desperation to bring Marcel down. So I told her to meet me outside this witchy shop I had been waiting awhile for her, but then I felt her presence behind me. I turned around and saw Sophie who is approaching on the sidewalk.

"Oh, so glad you could make it. Elijah only lies daggered and rotting whilst you take your time." I had to keep this about getting Elijah back I didn't trust Sophie at all, she was a woman who had a hidden agenda I could sense that.

"You're lucky I came at all. What do you want?" Sophie spoke with annoyance in her voice, and I didn't give a damn if she wanted to be here or not. I needed information and she was my tool to get it.

"Hayley was attacked last night by Marcel's crew, because somebody told him there was a werewolf in the Quarter. She only made one stop. Whoever saw her here ratted her out. Watch and learn." I turned and walked into the shop and Sophie follows, a young girl emerges from a back room with a box, I notice she smiled as soon as she saw Sophie.

"Hey, Soph." The young girl spoke pleasantly I don't know why, but I had this very strong feeling that she was the one who may have told Marcel.

"Hey, Katie." Sophie spoke pleasantly back to her I continued to look around the shop appearing as I was looking for something. I stopped the look at vial searching for wolfbane, which I knew wouldn't been on show I was just waiting for my right moment to start my integrations on her.

"That's filled with marigold—great for attracting the opposite sex. It would look awesome on you." I looked at the necklace it was something I didn't need I had the only man I wanted to be with.

"I'm married so I don't need that. Do you have any others, one with, say—I don't know—wolfsbane, perhaps?" I asked looked up at her, her face looked a little stunned with me asking for that particular herb.

"Wolfsbane? Why would you want that?" I vamped-run at Katie, and held her up by the neck.

"Please no not play dumb with me." I slammed her down on a table I wasn't in any mood to be playing games right now. When it came to Hayley and that baby, and with me getting one step closer to finding Elijah then to Davina nothing or no one will stand in my way.

"Star!" Sophie yelled from behind me I turned to her and she had complete stunned expression and I didn't care what Sophie thought she was only out for herself and her witch community. I'm out to helping my family that all that mattered to me.

"I just sold a werewolf some herbs. That's all." Katie spoke with fear in her voice but I knew she was lying she was the one who had told Marcel people about Hayley.

"Are you lying to me, Katie? I suggest you answer my question honestly." I tighten my grip around Katie throat I wasn't in the mood for games right now.

"Sophie—" Katie pleaded as she choked I think she thought that Sophie will actually do something to stop me well Sophie knows better than that. With the fact that she and Hayley are linked, and with Katie stupid mistake telling Marcel people about Hayley would have screwed up Sophie leverage.

"Just answer the question, Katie, please." Sophie pleaded to her well at least she knew that I wasn't going to back down.

"Yes. I told someone, but you don't understand. I—I love him." I threw Katie down onto the floor violently. I placing the heel of my stiletto directly over Katie's throat threateningly.

"And tell me, who is this vampire Romeo of yours? Shall I count to 3?" She looked at me with the fear of god in her eyes as she finally knew I wasn't playing with her now.

So after getting the information that Katie and Thierry were lovers which took me by surprised as he was one of Marcel inner circle. Marcel didn't like the witches one bit, so how didn't he know about Thierry rendezvous with Katie, with that thought I brought Sophie back to the plantation with me as we needed to do something to find _Elijah_ , but in my eyes to find Davina. I called Nik and Rebekah asked them both to return home as I had further information on this matter, they both arrived very quickly to my surprise, I explained what had happen in the shop. That I found the corrupt responsible for informing of Hayley to Marcel men, now my idea was to bring attention to Katie while did a locator spell to find Elijah. Both Nik and Rebekah seem rather impressed with my way of thinking, Sophie on the other hand was a different story as she would be the one to cast the spell.

"Are you out of your mind? No way!" Sophie spoke with determination in her voice but she needed to understand we needed this, I need this to get Elijah back to Nik and Rebekah, and for me to get Davina and get her the hell away from all of this.

"It's very simple. We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find Elijah." I spoke to her calmly as I knew if she would continue to say no Nik will take control of the matter, and I know how that would go down.

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed." That was the real reason why Sophie was scared after what I witness with her sister Jane-Ann maybe asking her was the wrong thing to do. I was about to speak but Nik got in there before me.

"Yes, about that. It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal—Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic." Nik spoke with annoyance I knew he was going to mention about Davina once again before I could say anything Rebekah get up and speaks.

"Girl about yay high, cute as a button, anger issues." Rebekah spoke with sarcasm I turned to Sophie who seems to be in shock.

"Davina? Where have you seen her?" Sophie spoke with panic in her voice, how did she know it was Davina? When the whole community had told me she had die along with her mom. Even Christi only knew of that story so Sophie knew something else of Davina disappearance then.

"I don't know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind." Rebekah walked over and began to pour herself a drink, my eyes didn't move from Sophie as she stood there not saying a word.

"Let me cut to the chase. Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic." I could see that Nik was going to lose his temper soon with Sophie, but I knew I had to get to Davina before any of this witches could. Why would Davina turn on her own people there had to be a reason behind it all?

"Davina would sense it." Sophie defended back well I knew the solution to that little problem there.

"Unless, of course, another witch—say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example—was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smokescreen, concealing your very small spell from Davina." Sophie looked at me horrified, but this was the only option right now. Katie didn't give a damn about Hayley life last night so why the hell should I care about hers right now. All that matter we get Elijah back and I get Davina out of this mess that she is in.

"Katie doesn't deserve to die." Sophie snaps back at me, Nik angrily slams his hands on the table and stands up.

"Sophie Devereaux. You're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic, who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?" I watched as Sophie face began to fill with sorrow, even with my humanity off I recall that day how Marcel public executed Jane-Ann like that it was immorally wrong. Just to show that he had the power to control them that power all along was Davina an innocent young girl.

"She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi." When she said that it all began to register in my mind who had told on Jane-Ann.

"And who, pray tell, of Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks?" Sophie looked at me for a moment and it was like it all hit her as it did me.

"Katie's boyfriend, Thierry." Sophie looked stunned by the realisation that the person she considered a friend had told on Sophie dead sister. That if that didn't happen Jane-Ann would be safe right now. With Sophie knowing this information will she finally help us with this cause?

 **Damon P.O.V**

New Orleans hasn't really turned out how I expected I didn't think I'll be involved in something that involved the originals, and this mix up with this Marcel dick. That what he was a dick, I don't get how this one guy has control of this beautiful city what I didn't get any of it, and I didn't want to understand any of it. My only reason for being here is for Star to make a fresh start from the craziness Mystic Falls, and I do have to say I'm not missing that place at all. There was too much going on here for me to even think about what going on back there. The Originals do not mess around when they want something there determined. Klaus the dick handed over Elijah like it was nothing so that he could show the peace, now he wanted me to help him get into the circle that Marcel had. I had nothing else better to do so I thought to help out, because I believed that Klaus was doing all this for Star and this mini hybrid baking in the she wolf oven. From yesterday I've been seeing a difference to the hybrid, and all I'm wanting is for Star to finally be happy and be with the guy she loves. Even if I don't approve of her choices, I will help Klaus in any way to get the happiness that Star deserves, because in reality that was the one thing we agreed on, so he want to take back what once was his I'm in.

So Klaus had me deal with this new recruit called Josh and I'm telling you he could have picked someone better than some gay guy who don't have a clue. So I was giving him Vamp 101 Klaus has already compelled him to report back to him with any kind of information. Then he wanted me to take down another of Marcel men which I didn't mind at all, so I had to teach Josh how to drain a vampire of vervain. Of course when Klaus came he wasn't too pleased with Josh attempts of using a pitch fork to drain this guy. So after Klaus little bitch about that he asked me to join him, well anything was better than being in the company of this douche Josh. So on are way to Marcel place Klaus told me about his plan how Star found out who was the one who told Marcel men about Hayley. I wolf was stupid to even attempt something like that, okay she carrying some miracle baby. One thing I have seen with these three originals and including Star they will help and protect her no matter what, I have to admit I admire them all for that because that Hayley girl really don't get it that they will not let anything happen to her or that child.

We arrived at Marcel compound of course Klaus and Marcel were kissing each other's asses, there was distinctive disliking they had for each other, but I didn't understand why they tolerated it. I get that Klaus sired Marcel, then again Katherine sired me and I have no respect for that woman. So what the true history behind these two? I notice that Marcel number one Thierry playing his trumpet in the courtyard he was pretty good at it.

"You're right. He's good." Klaus spoke surprisingly to Marcel who stood there with a goofy smile god I wanted to slap that smile off his face.

"Right? Music man, I call him. Ladies love him, but he's spoken for. He knocks around with this pretty little witch, says he loves her, but I don't know." Marcel continued to look at Thierry as he continued to play. Hold up Marcel hates the witches and his number one is screwing around with one?

"Hold up your number one is fraternizing with your enemy, and you don't care?" I questioned him Marcel looked at me and all the amusement left his face, he glanced at Klaus who was looking at him amused and wanted to know the answer just like me.

"Well, of course I care, but Thierry is a grown man. He makes his own choices, and I get some good Intel. Besides, he's not gonna do anything to jeopardize what we're doing here." Marcel trusted this guy that much then to believe all that very interesting. "I mean, check this out—a vampire hosting a ritzy charity event. We have a community here. No one's gonna mess that up." Well that's what you think Marcel because thing in your little perfect town is all gonna change.

"Still... You don't want the witches to get too bold, given that a witch's tip about a werewolf in town led to the disappearance of your nightwalkers. I'm sure you've considered the possibility that it could've been a trap." Klaus added Marcel face harden and this was all working just as Klaus said it would, I do have to say the evil one knows how to manipulating this guy.

"Well, maybe I'll send a little message." Marcel smirked then turned to his friend. "Thierry! Take a team of nightwalkers to the Cauldron tonight, do a little rousting... Oh, and Thierry? Make it nasty." It all worked out just as Klaus said it would looks like the plan he got in mind gonna work then. Klaus and I went back to the plantation I had to admit we worked well as a team, and this should please Star which I notice wasn't home. Apparently she had go out to get a dress for this event that Marcel throwing tonight, and he wanted me to come along too. I wasn't too keen on the idea but he informed me with what was going down right now with the witch, he didn't want Marcel thinking I was part of it. Klaus caring for me I'm stunned, but he had a point if Marcel see me at this party then no fingers will be pointed at me. So all I had to do was sit back and watch the show.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I was thoroughly impressed with Star action today going back to that witchy shop and finding out who was person that informed Marcel men on the little wolf, her tactic and her plan on using this Katie girl as a smoke screen while Sophie would do a tracking spell to find my brother Elijah. Well I knew I had to get the wheels in motion to get something to make the witch Katie real riled up Marcel didn't take much persuading, with help from my wingman Damon. I have to admit Damon has proven to be a great deal of help to me, I like the way his mind works and how he manipulates Marcel mind that is a skill I do need on my side. With tonight events happening I needed everyone to be in view of Marcel so he wouldn't suspect that any of us have any involvement in what happening down at the cordons. I went to get myself prepared for this evening event, as I walked into the room I saw my beautiful wife sitting by the dresser doing her hair. I approached her and kissed her shoulder which made her jump slightly.

"Vision I beauty as always sweetheart." She turned to face me and smiled there was something about Star with one glance at her and all the stress and worry just fades away.

"Hey…" he gave me a soft kiss on the lips for a moment then pulled away, I notice that she didn't' look right a little pale which was unusual considering she a vampire.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" I touched her forehead and she seemed a little colder than usual. "You are freezing Star." I help her up to her feet. "Maybe we shouldn't attend—" Star cut me off.

"Nik, I'm fine baby." she wrapped her arms around my neck "I do love when you get concerned about me, but I'm fine I promise you." She kissed my cheek and leans into my ear. "I don't miss tonight for nothing." She gets out of my grasp before walking over to the bed, and dropped her dressing gown exposing her black lace underwear which made her even more tempting to me. "Will you zip me up?" Star broke me out of my thoughts, I walked over and zip up the black dress that she was wearing for tonight. She turned to me. "Please don't worry about me. Tonight about exiting that plan." Before I could protest Star had left the room. I had gotten ready for this party and shortly after we arrived at the party. Star and I were arm in arm, taking in the dark, wild atmosphere. Acrobats perform, dancers handle exotic animals, and confetti falls glittering upon the party guests.

"Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say." Star turned to me and smiled, I spotted Rebekah approaching us with a smile. Something caught my eye it was the barmaid that Marcel likes that Christi girl, I notice that the smile on Star face fell.

"What's she doing here?" Star spoke as she looked over at Christi, why would Star be concerned about the barmaid being here?

"What better way to distract Marcel than to put his very human, new girl in a room chock full of vampires?" Rebekah spoke smugly I liked the way she was thinking he would be far too distracted with watching over Christi to notice anything else.

"I need a drink." I heard Star say and she walked away and approached the bar where Christi was.

"What up with her?" Rebekah asked a little annoyed with Star reaction to Christi being here.

"She not quite herself right now. If you excuse me sister." I walked away from Rebekah and notice Star and Christi talking.

"Is he the infamous—" Christ began to ask and I intervened

"Husband, actually, and my wife is right. You do look stunning." I wrapped my arm around Star waist and Christi looked between the both of us.

"You clean up pretty well yourself." I could see why Marcel and Damon were both taken by the young lady, but she didn't hold a candle to my Star

"Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise." I teased her. "Do you might if I steal my wife for a dance?" I was still concerned about the way appeared right now even with the smiles there was something and I sense it, I guided her to the dance floor we both began to dance. "Did I mention you looked exquisite, no one looks as stunning as you do in this room." A playful smile appeared on her face.

"Mr Mikaelson, such a smooth talker" Star legs gave way and I caught her in time. "Whoa." I held to her tightly as she couldn't hold her balance. What was wrong with her? Why was she behaving like this?

"Star I'm taking you home." I didn't care for this performance of tonight, yes I wanted Elijah back, but even he would understand that Star comes first.

"Klaus I'll take her." I heard Damon voice beside me I turned to him his face was filled with as much concern as mine. "I'll take her home. You deal with all this." He helped Star to her feet she didn't look right whatsoever, the way she looked right now was the same as that night when I thought I lost her. The night when my word came crashing down and I thought she had died. I couldn't leave her like this.

"Damon I do appreciate the gesture—" Star stopped me from him talking.

"Nik its fine. Damon will take me home. You need to be here." I wanted to protest but the look upon her face I knew I couldn't argue with her, no matter how much that I wanted to.

"Fine as you wish." I turned to Damon "You make sure she rest." I learned into his ear "Get a witch to the house. Find out what is wrong with her." I moved away and Damon nodded. I watched as they both walked away could I really execute with the plan tonight knowing there something clearly wrong with Star. Can I really continue with this hunger of getting back what mine knowing that there something wrong with her? Can I continue with tonight charade at her request for my family for me to regain control once again?

 **Star P.O.V**

I had been feeling a little strange since leave Katie shop like hot and cold flushes which was really strange considering I'm dead, I shouldn't be having those kind of feelings. So I pushed it all to one side and got myself prepared for tonight party, I just hoped with the plan that Nik and Damon had schemed up was going to work. I didn't care for this Katie girl, and what was about to happen to her or to anyone involved to get this this location spell done. As selfish as it sounds getting Elijah back and finding Davina is all that mattered to me right, now nothing else. So if there causality along the way that how it has to be. Niklaus was a little concerned about me that was didn't look to well I didn't feel that great to be going out to party, but I wanted to be there for Nik. As I knew deep down he need my support through this with knowing what Marcel meant to him once. So regardless of how I was feeling I was going to be there for him because that what any supportive partner would do.

We ended up going to the party and Marcel really did out do himself the place looked amazing, one person I didn't expect at the party was to see Christi, and looks like that Rebekah was using her as a tool to play with Marcel. I wasn't happy about that at all so I needed to get Christi to leave, before our conversation got cut with Nik interrupting she informed me that she was faking the compulsion that she knew that Marcel had Davina, and need to get close to him. She was willing to do whatever it took to get Davina back to, but before I could tell her what was happening Nik came and my opportunity was gone. While Nik and I were dancing I became overwhelmed with a strange feeling like I was going to pass out. Nik was concerned of course and so was I deep down I was worried too, Nik was ready to give up on his plan to make sure I was brought home and that I was ok. Luckily for me Damon came and assured him that he would take care of me, I knew Nik was a little unsettled with this but I convinced him I would be okay.

The journey home Damon kept on checking I was ok, and I wasn't, I felt nausea like I wanted to puke one second I was hot then I was cold I just didn't know what was going on. When we arrived at the plantation Damon got out of the car and then helped me out. My legs felt like jelly as I lost my balance Damon caught me before I hit the floor.

"What the hell wrong with you?" Damon spoke with concern as scooped me up in his arms I could see all the concern upon his face.

"I don't know. I feel strange Damon." That how I felt like I was sick or something like having some kind of flue or illness.

"Right I'm taking you to bed." Damon didn't used his super speed take me into the house.

"What wrong with Star?" I heard Hayley with slight worry in her voice that was something I never thought I would hear.

"I'm fine. Damon I can walk." I tried to get out his arms, but he gave me that determined look "Damon Salvatore I said put me down." I told him firmly Damon sighed and placed me down I held on to the bust of the stair case to get my balance. I looked up and saw a woman approaching behind Hayley. " Wh-who she…" I felt a little light headed as I spoke.

"Star you don't look good. Can vampires get sick?" Hayley spoke in a panic, she was right vampires couldn't get sick I've been around them for the better half of my life.

"Bring her into the parlour and lay her down." The unknown woman requested before I could protest Damon had scoped me up, and brought me into the parlour and placed me on the couch.

"Who are you? And what are doing here?" I asked my head was pounding not like what the witches would give you an aneurysm it was different. The light was hurting my eyes I felt like I wanted to be sick this is a feeling of my inside turning my blood ran clod through me.

"I'm Sabine, and I'm a witch." She place her hands on either side of my head I began to get flashes of my mother and father, then of Alana I didn't know what was going on. She moved her hands away and turned to Damon and Hayley. "You need to get Klaus here now." Damon rushed off without saying a word.

"Wh-what w-w-wrong w-with me…" I felt like a lump building up in my throat as if I was going to be sick, before I knew it I began to puke up blood, my vision began to blur I had no control over my body. I looked at Sabine for help but then I felt light headed then saw darkness.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Star had left me very worrisome with the way she was the way she looked so pale, I wanted to be able to take her home and be there for her and find out what was wrong with her. She insisted that I should stay to finish what we started, this didn't sit with me well at all but I knew that Damon would take care of her, and if she was to worsen than he would let me know. So I had to keep the smile going and continue with how tonight events will happens. I watched as Marcel danced with that Christi, he was quite taken by her that was clear. The way he tried to woo her with his words wasn't working, there was something about this girl that I liked she wasn't one to be played with and she knew Marcel game. I know how Marcel mind works he will see this Christi as a challenge that she playing hard to get. I think my sister has gotten the right person to distract him for sure I wonder if she can be used for further services.

Diego interrupted the love birds and asked to speak to Marcel in private, Diego told Marcel the news that Thierry had killed one of their own. Just how I knew it would go down the vampire I had Damon and Josh drain of vervain then I was able to compel him. He did do his job exactly how I asked him to, that he was meant to attack Katie shop to disregard Thierry orders. I continued to watch as Thierry approached Marcel but it appeared that Marcel didn't want to hear any of it. I watched as more of Marcel's men lead Thierry out of the party and out onto the street. Where a small crowd of more vampires watch Katie approach from down the street, chanting I continued to watch the events unfold from a window above.

"Katie, no!" Thierry shouted as he watched his beloved work up quite a storm, as she knew Marcel would put Thierry down for harming one of his own.

"Like clockwork." I said to myself I wouldn't help but smile as this was the moment where Sophie will be doing that locator spell and I will finally have my brother and maybe that secret weapon too. Katie waves her arm and a lamp's light explodes; all the vampires grab at their heads, falling down in pain. Marcel alone rises back up to face Katie, but she smashes another light with magic and Marcel goes down again.

"You're here to save your man. Well, come on, little girl!" He growls as he runs to attack Katie, but she halts him with magic, and he falls down groaning. Katie lifts a wooden stake above Marcel.

"Die, you son of a bitch." She spoke venomously to Marcel well I think now was the time for me to play hero.

"No! Katie! Don't!" Thierry shouted, just at that moment I swooped in and snaps Katie's neck. She fell to the ground, dead Thierry crawls over to Katie's body.

"No. Katie. No, no, no, no." He sobs over her body, cradling her, every war has to have casualty and it appears that Katie was the one for tonight.

Thierry was left for a moment to morn over this beloved it had all planned out with Katie performing such magic would give Sophie enough time to find Elijah. I couldn't stand back and let her harm Marcel, we may not see eye to eye but would not let anyone harm him. Marcel men took Thierry back into the compound into the under cellar known as the garden. They chained him up against a wall Marcel stood across from him looking displeased. I walked out went into the court yard the part was over I was in two minds about going home I was concerned about Star. But if things had worsen surly Damon would I contacted? I couldn't stay here any longer I was about to leave as I turned I came face to face with Marcel.

"How much did Christi see?" Marcel asked with concern he really was taken by this young girl, I wanted to walk away from him and see how Star was. Seeing Marcel like this being upset I didn't not like that I needed to assure him that it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"She just saw an argument, mate. It's nothing you can't fix. You really like her, don't you?" I asked looked back at him he gave me a small smiled.

"I like that she's not a part of any of this. Sometimes it's good to see the world the way the humans do." He spoke with sorrow in his voice but what happened tonight needed to be done I needed to push to aside this feeling of guilt as it will not help me get back what is mine.

"I am sorry about Thierry, you know? I can tell he was a good friend." That was the reason why I went for Thierry that he was so close to Marcel like a brother. The one person that Marcel wouldn't think to betray him.

"I made him what he was. Obviously, my trust was misplaced." Marcel drained his drink I looked down from the balcony, and saw a very worried Damon indicating to we needed to talk.

"Doesn't make it easier. Marcel unfortunately I have to leave Star will be wondering where I am." I began to walk away but Marcel grab hold of my arm, I turned to him.

"You saved me tonight. I guess I owe you one. You asked for your brother back. Seems like the least I can do." Marcel spoke genuinely I nodded my head that was the last thing I expect to hear Marcel tell me. I walked away from him and made my way outside where Damon stood next to his car looking annoyed.

"Klaus its Star." Before he could even explain I used my vampire speed to get back the Plantation. So many things ran through my mind what could of happen to her. Why did I listen to her? I shouldn't have stayed, I will not forgive myself if anything happened to her. I arrived and bust threw the doors to come face to face with Hayley.

"Where is she?" Hayley stood there with a stunned expression. "Little wolf, where is my wife?" I growled at her I wasn't in the mood to play any games right now.

"Nik…" I heard Rebekah voice from the top of the stair. "She in your room." I rushed up the stairs passing Rebekah went straight into the room, to see Star was out cold on the bed my attention went to the witch tour guild Sabine next to her.

"What has happened to her?" I looked at my Star who laid there with her skin looking as white as snow she appear to be barely breathing.

"Klaus when Star came home she was in a bad way." I turned to the witch. "I found this on her wrist." Sabine turned Star right arm over exposing on her wrist a mark. "That symbol is from ianitores line they use a different kind of magic. Klaus. Star is in transition." I turned to Sabine trying to go over the over transitioning in my mind.

"Transitioning into what? What have these ianitores done to my wife?" I got up and grabbed her the throat and super sped her to the wall "Talk Sabine!" I threaten her while she was chocking.

"S-s-she transitioning back to being human." I let go of her and turned back to Star who was laying on the bed unconscious. I focused on her for a moment and I could hear a rapid heartbeat coming from her. Could this be true Star was now human?


	4. Does True Happiness Come At A Price

**Star P.O.V**

I could feel the sun on my face I wanted to open my eyes but I felt strange overwhelming feeling overcome me, it was like my hearing was muffled that everything sound far away normally I could hear the birds cheeping the wind blowing gently. I slowly open my eyes and looked around the room I was in mine and Nik bedroom, I didn't recall how I got here. I know Damon had brought me back from Marcel party, because I was feeling unwell then not much else. I sat up and I felt my back crack it had never done that in my thousand years. What was going on? Why was I feeling like this? My attention went to the far side of the room where Nik was sitting, his face was filled with worry as he get up and comes to my bedside. I've never seen Nik look this worried before what had happened last night for him to be this worried?

"You're going to be okay. Sweetheart." He spoke as a whisper. I began to frown I felt fine If anything I hadn't felt this good in my entire life. "I will find out who did this to you." His voice was filled with anger but kept to the same level as a whisper. I felt very weird and disorientated, but I didn't feel sick anymore. What did he mean find out who did this to me?

"Nic?" I stated groggily. "What happened?" He kept looking at me like he was searching my face for something I was worrying me now with his behaviour.

"How you feeling?" Nik spoke with worrisome tone. "You gave me quite a scare. I thought I lost you" He takes me into this arms and hug tightly. "It felt like 1492 all over again." He spoke with sorrow in his voice, when Nik spoke of 1492 I felt overwhelming guilt overcome me as that one night had affect him severely. I knew that he would be worried about me and that was understandable, because I was scared myself, but I'm fine now he didn't need to be so worried.

"I feel different…. Nik what happened last night?" As a vampire I shouldn't feel sick or feverish, there something was clearly not right. He pulled away from me and looks at me for long moment before he began to move the hair from my face and cupped into his hands. His touch felt a little colder than usual that it sent a chill down my spine.

"It appears that someone has worked some witch craft on you." I began to process what he had told me, and he turns my wrist over exposing her a mark which was left wrist, I recognized the symbol it mark of Ianitores. "This symbol here is by a very rare coven of witches. Do you recall anything out of the ordinary happening to you yesterday?" How could one of the member of the ianitores be in New Orleans? Why would they marked me like this?

"Witchcraft?" But who would do that to me? Sergio was one of the last remaining of the coven. "All I remember feeling very feverish and faint and feeling very sick to my stomach, which is very strange considering that I'm a vampire, and then I guess that I passed out." I looked at Nik worried and frustrated face and I knew that something more was wrong with me. "Nik…" I spoke, starting to panic "What aren't you telling me? Niklaus!" I stated more sharply, but worried at the same time as I knew Nik was withholding something from me, right now and I needed to know what it was.

"It seems that... That these particular witches have reverted you back to human form." Nik sighed as he turned away. "You are no longer a vampire Star." He gets up from the bed and began to pace across the room while I was trying to process what he had told me. "This is the work of the witches I'm sure of it. They did this to distract me to make me more venerable." I sat there still trying to process everything he had told me. I'm human? But how? And why? "I will fix this. I will find out who did this to you." Nik snapped me out of my thoughts I notice that he spoke with slight danger to his voice, I was speechless by what I had just heard. Somehow the witches had granted my fondest wish to become human, I was so happy and relieved I had never asked to be a vampire. Nik, didn't appear that he shared in my happiness as I listened him as he ranted and raved and carried on about the witches. I started to climb out of bed, but Nik rushed over and pushed me down gently back on the bed. "Your bed ridden for now. We do not know the side effect of all this Star. I'm going to make the witches pay for what they did to you." He began to pace again which he done a lot when he was filled with anger, but I saw this as a blessing whoever did this to me had made my dream come true. All I had ever wanted was to be human and to live a normal human life. "We need to get you to a doctor or a witch... no I do not trust none of the witches in this town." Nik was going to lose it and I could sense it I need him to calm down and see that this isn't as bad as he thinks.

"Nik calm down please. This is not a curse but a blessing." That how I felt that someone out there thought I deserved a moment of happiness, I never wanted to live forever. To have that all with Nik but the way he was looking at me he didn't share the same excitement.

"A blessing? How is this a blessing?" He raised his voice slightly in anger, my face felt hot and I knew that I was going to cry I bit my bottom lip to keep it from trembling as I thought he would understand that this was what I've always wanted.

"Well, I don't think that it is a curse Nik." I stated evenly. "I never asked to be a vampire remember?" I looked at him and his expression was indifferent as Nik and the Salvatore brothers knew I didn't take to be a vampire well at all. "And now that I am human we can have a child together." Nik turned to face me and his face was filled with horror.

"I know you didn't want to be a vampire Star, but you wasn't exactly human in the first place. You do recall the only reason Hayley with child is because of my werewolf gene. That she is a werewolf too. What if I can't give you that? What if the one thing that you've been truly craving for can't be for filled by me? Then what star?" I couldn't believe that he had brought Hayley into all of this, it wasn't enough that he had cheated on me and got her pregnant. Before I knew, my hand had struck him across the cheek and I glared at him.

"Oh that's right. You already have a kid coming with Hayley, the woman that you cheated on me with!" He was taken back by reaction, Nik was trying to keep his composure with me, but I wasn't going to back down. I got up of out the bed and tried to storm out of the room, but he grabbed me "Let me go Nic!" It was useless as I was human and I couldn't fight him off.

"Stop it Star!" He raised his voice which frighten me slightly. Then he looked at me for a moment and I could see he regretted raising his voice. "It wasn't out of choice to have a child with the wolf. If I wanted anyone to be the mother to my child, it would be you." His eyes began to glaze over. "You're not looking at this rationally Star, I'm part vampire we cannot procreate. The chances of us having a child..." He was right I maybe human now, but it didn't mean that I could have Nik child he was still an immortal vampire. As that all began to sink in I felt my eyes welling up and the tears began to flow down my cheeks. Nik cupped my face. "Please Star do not think I do not want a child with you. But this. Everything that happen. You becoming human. It all madness." He hugged me while I cried into his chest. "I know you becoming human is something you always dreamed of—" He pulls away and wipes away my tears. "—All I want is for you to be happy, but as your husband I want to protect you. You becoming human is no accident there a reason why they did this to you, and I'm frighten that I may lose you." Nik spoke with sincerity in his voice just as quickly as it had come, my anger faded away.

"Oh Nik…" I placed both of my hands on his face as I stared deep in his eyes. "You will never lose me. I love you and I'm not going anywhere." I pressed my lips gently against his. I knew of Nik fears, but I've survived all these years alone and I'm sure I'll survive New Orleans with him by my side.

"As touching as this all is and all—" I heard Damon voice and Nik and I broke apart, as Damon made his way into the room. "—Don't you think that we should be looking for the people who did this to her?" Damon spoke directly to Niklaus, his attitude annoyed me slightly as he spoke of me as if I wasn't in the room.

"And how do suppose we should go about that? Any ideas?" Niklaus spoke in a mocking tone to Damon did both of them think of this as some kind of problem? The first time in a long time I'm happy and the two most important people to me aren't?

"Look Star I know your all happy and all, but this isn't a good sign. Why you? Huh? Why out of all the vampires did they turn you human? If I could turns anyone back into weak human, his would be his ass." Damon stated as he pointed at Niklaus, who glared at him. "You're the threat though Klaus the untouchable hybrid. So let put all the rainbows and unicorns to one side, and looked at reality now. Why did they choose Star?" l glared between Damon and Nik. Of all of times that I wanted them to get along, they had to choose now to be on the same page. I turned to Damon and smiled sweetly.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't share in your mutual disgust at the fact that I am human again Damon. Now if you excuse me I have somewhere that I'd rather be than here." Nik and Damon objected to this, but I ignored the dicks and left anyway. I was going to enjoy being human and I'm going to start right now, and I will not let Nik or Damon take this moment away from me.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Star wasn't seeing the seriousness of what has happen to her I know more than anything she certainly didn't want to be a vampire, and she was unhappy being unum praeditos. She was never actually human with her being the child of the immortal Silas, and having the curse put on her Star had never had a human moment. At least my siblings and I had some kind of human experience, but with Star she was cursed from a young age. My fear is that this is no accident that there a deeper meaning behind it all like Damon stated. Why did they choose Star? Why make her vulnerable? Why make her the target and not me? None of this was sitting right with me it began to make me question a lot of things right now. Is my actions for taking over New Orleans had cause this to happen to Star? One thing I felt right now was guilt as I know my beautiful wife is happy, but there is something in the pit of my stomach telling me this miracle of her becoming human will come with price.

Damon is truly determined to find out why this has happen so I left him to do his research, I trusted that Damon will do his up most to find out what has happened. Need to continue with my plan in getting the young witch away from Marcel, the weapon he had used to keep the witches under control I needed that kind of power on my side. I did not understand how Marcel kept her locked up like a prisoner, something as powerful as that to be subdued to Marcel commands it did not make sense to me. So I've devised a stagey plan as there is one thing that Marcel feel need to protect more than this young witch, was the young lady who worked at the bar Christi. So with my power of compulsion I in tend to use Christi as a pawn in my war with Marcel, she was a nice young lady and there was something about her that made me feel a slight connection to her, I couldn't quite explain it. So I've requested for Christi to come to my home as I wanted to get her view upon this craziness that has been happening in New Orleans.

"My siblings and I are the first vampires in all of history, the Originals. 300 years ago, we helped build New Orleans. Now, we have returned to find the city has a new king, who rules with the aid of a powerful girl. They've taken possession of my brother, Elijah. A coven of witches want this girl for themselves; they seek to enlist my help, using my unborn child as leverage, though I suspect they have ulterior motives. So, I've made a plan of my own: I will free my brother, and reclaim the city for my family. Then, I will be king." I stood there looking at a painting while Christi was sitting on the couch listening intently, I thought if anyone could see past his evil my way it would be her as she would see the logic behind what everyone see as evil. "Over the course of my life, I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil. Such terms mean nothing. People do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants? To satisfy hunger, even if doing so will cause another suffering? What some would call evil, I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world." I turned to face her waiting for response she sat there with a confused expression upon her face.

"So what do you want me to do?" She asked bluntly "What do you expect me to do?" Well that was the question. What could Christi do for me?

"Because I enjoy your company. And I sense that you have the capacity for understanding someone of my... complexity. You see, I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat posed against me. What I found was a young woman, pregnant, in need of protection. My brother, always the do-gooder, tried to manipulate me into helping her—he thought it might redeem me. Trouble is, I've since learnt of another young woman—a girl, really, one with vast potential—held in captivity by a tyrant." I was determined to get this young witch away from Marcel, this was the only thing that kept him in power and I intend to take that away from him. "I want to help both of these women—protect one and free the other. So, tell me, Christ—does that sound evil to you?" She looked at me indifferently and began to shake her head.

"No that doesn't sound evil. But tell me what is your definition of evil Klaus? Because people can perceive evil to be unspeakable cruelty, and people who commit evil are incapable of redemption." She looks directly at me and I couldn't help but smile "Would you agree?" She was in the mark and this is why I knew she was the right person to be talking about these matter, she didn't see black and white but the grey area too.

"That is why I like you Christi you see beyond the borderline. So, I'm going to offer you a job, as my stenographer." I walked over to pour us both a drink.

"Wow...I am flattered. But I don't know….." I looked up and she stood there lost for words, I walked over and handed her a glass of scotch.

"All I'm asking from you dear Christi is for you to my write my memoirs, of course. Someone should know my story. And it will give us time to discuss other riveting subjects, like your handsome suitor, Marcel." Christi eyes widens at the mention of Marcel's name.

"There is nothing to discuss concerning Marcel. We are friends and that is it Klaus." She blushes slightly from embarrassment I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched her turn slight shade of pink. As it seems that young Christi may have a soft spot for Marcel, I wonder what Damon will think to that as he seem to have a slight soft spot for her too.

"Your private life is, as it turns out, essential to my plans. You see, Marcel wants you. And, because of that, he will trust you, which serves me. The thing is, the French Quarter is on the verge of war. On the one side there's me, and on the other, Marcel. Along with a very powerful witch and an army of vampires." I watched to see that Christi jaw dropped slightly I knew she didn't know anything about supernatural creatures but I will be compelling her to forget all this, until our next interaction.

"I don't understand." She states innocently, looking bewildered "Why would Marcel want me? I am just a bartender, and I don't believe in witches and vampires. They don't exist and that is not logical Klaus." Well I think I needed to show her some logic so I zoomed over, pushes her against a wall. I myself turn so that my face transformed into a creature that would give a young girl like Christi nightmares. I could see the fear in Christi eyes and her heart accelerating as compelled her.

"You're frightened. Don't be." She looked at me calmly her heart began to slow down and she began to relax. "Compulsion. It's a neat bit of vampire trickery. I'll tell you all about it. But first, let's talk a little more about Marcel." As I need Christi to be my eyes and find out where this young witch has been held captive. I can do nothing to help my wife but be there to support her and Damon will not fail to get information that is needed. So all I need to concentrate on right now is to find a way to bring this little witch on my side.

 **Star P.O.V**

I couldn't stay in the same room as Nik and Damon right now I was happy about this dramatic change that had happen. That I'm something that I've always wanted to be I have lived for over a thousand years alone not aging looking identical from the day of my 21st birthday. To watch people that I care about grow old and died, to never be in one place for too long because I fear that they would notice that over time I still looked the same. I know now I'm back with my family my loving husband Niklaus with his siblings and to have my true best friend with me. I just feel that because I am human now they seem to think it's a problem, as if I don't fit into their world. I'm still the same Star they all know I'm just a human version now. I went into the parlour to have some time alone to think because I needed to put this craziness of what happen to me to one side.

I know Marcel has Davina, but it's not like I can approach him and say where is Davina? With Christianna she knows as much as I do, and I notice Nik was a little spurious when I spoke to her at the party. I'm just concerned that this young girl, the girl I was meant to take care of has been involved in all this. That Marcel is using her to have his control over the city, I know Ruby and Sergio would turn in their grave knowing that Davina was working along with a vampire. I just need to somehow find her reason with her and take her away from Marcel, and even Niklaus because I feel he would use her to his advantage too. That saddens me to think that. You're wondering why I haven't told him…. Well I know that he would persuade me to bring her round to join us, and I don't want Davina to be on anyone side. She a 16 year old girl and I want her to live a life of that and I will try my hardest for that to happen.

Rebekah and Hayley joined me in the parlour I didn't tell them about what had happened to me with this huge change and if I'm being honest I didn't want them to know yet. Rebekah was in front of a laptop clicking away she looked frustrated, I knew she wanted Elijah to come back him and I did too, but Nik assured me that Marcel will hand him over. Hayley had a visit from a witch called Agnes there was something about this woman that I didn't like, she kept insisting for Hayley to see a doctor to make sure the baby was okay.

"How does one begin, anyway? Just type in _anonymous attic_?" Rebekah spoke in frustration and I looked at her gave her a small smile. She just wanted her older brother back home to know that he is safe, and I'm sure in time he will return back to us. She just needed to have the same faith I have for Nik to keep to his word.

"I told you Agnes, I feel great!" Hayley spoke a little annoyed, my attention went to Agnes really wasn't giving up on this.

"You are overdue for a check-up." Once again she insisted I think it was about time for me to intervene.

"Hayley…" She turned to face me "I know you feel fine. But don't you wanna make you that the baby okay." I think Agnes had a point that she need to make sure that this buddle of joy was fit and healthy.

"What am I gonna do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch—nothing to see here!" Hayley spoke with sarcasm as Rebekah was glaring at her from across the room.

"A lot of women would kill to have a child. It strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours." I knew she was talking of herself as she unable to have children, I think Rebekah would have made an amazing mom.

"I know a doctor out in the bayou. Off the beaten path. Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after-hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it." Hayley thinks for a moment and rolls her eyes.

"Hayley I'll come with you if you like." She looked at me frowning, I like of thought I should back pedal as I'm probably the last person she wants to go with. "That if you want me to." I wanted to go to know that the baby was fine, but also because there something about Agnes insisting for Hayley to check over made me feel unsettled.

"You would do that? You would come with me?" I gave her a small smile and nodded my head she smiled back. "Well Bayou-baby-doctor it is." Agnes and Hayley both get up and leave to room. I was happy that Hayley was okay about me going with her I think she was just as stunned me asking to come along.

"Please, sister, tell me you're not still at it with the internet search. How does one begin, anyway? Just type in "anonymous attic?" I heard Nik say from behind me I turned to face him. "Sweetheart you should be resting like I told you." He stated as he poured himself a drink, I shook my head and turned around. I wasn't sick I was freaking human what being in bed going to do?

"Someone has to find Elijah, even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans." She stated as she continued to look at the screen. "Star looks perfectly fine to me, so why don't you stop being an over protective husband Nik." She gave me a smirk I mouthed to her 'thank you'.

"I would be a terrible husband if I didn't show concern for my wife…" Nik kissed my forehead then sat next to me leaned back on the couch. "Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles." He wasn't being very helpful as Rebekah was trying her hardest to get Elijah back to us sooner.

"I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to. There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah's coffin." Rebekah didn't move her eyes from the screen and Nik scoffed beside me and I hit his leg and glared at him.

"Well, that should narrow it down immensely. Myself, I prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind-numbing labour. Marcel's delay in returning our brother makes me suspect he's no longer in charge of the situation. If Davina's loyalty to Marcel is strained, perhaps the young witch will be open to discussing a new alliance." I didn't like the sounds of that what so ever. I will not have Nik think he can control Davina that not how it's going to be. Rebekah smiles at him bitterly.

"As usual, your power grabs are more important than rescuing your brother." Wonderful now I've gotta sit through Nik and Rebekah having one of their bitter moments.

"I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone. Rob Marcel of his secret weapon, bring our brother home." I couldn't let this happen I need to stop any of this from happening, I got up from the couch. "Star where—" I cut him off before he could finish that sentence.

"Out. Is that okay with you Niklaus? Or do you intend to keep me on a tight leash." Nik was about to protest but Rebekah chuckled distracted him.

"Are we amusing you little sister." Nik spoke with slight humour in his voice. I grabbed his car keys from the side.

"I'm taking the car." Before he could protest I walked out the door and Nik didn't follow either, I think he knew that it was best to leave me alone right now. I got in the car and began to into the city I needed to get some information on how I could find Davina and I knew just the place and person to get that from. I parked up the car in the French quarters ,one thing I do have to say I miss the super speed walking a human pace is gonna take a little getting used to. I Approached the where I knew Marcel guys hung out, if Nik knew I was here he would flip especially now he thinks I'm this venerable human. I opened the door and I saw Diego talk to so another vampire I overheard them say Nik name.

"Well what are you gonna do about that?" I stated smugly and Diego stands up, claps his hands, and walks toward me. I think he was trying to intimate me but I'm not going to let that happen.

"Look alive, boys. We got ourselves one high-class Original vampire." Well he didn't know his history too well because I'm not actually an original I'm just married into the family.

"Mmm, you need to brush up on your research, I'm married into the family not an Original." I smiled at him sweetly. "You Diego are a real charmer. What if I told you I could help you out with your little Nik problem, in exchange for the tiniest bit of gossip?" Diego's face turns serious as he considers the offer, it probably surprised him that I was willing to get Nik off their backs.

"Like what?" He stated with slight curiosity in his voice I need to try and get out of him where he would have Davina, but I think I need a try an approach here might be a little unorthodox but I need to do whatever it took to find her.

"You might have heard the rumours that Marcel, and I had a thing back in the day. He seems to have moved on, and I'd like to know with who." Diego scoffs and turns back to the bar well that didn't go as I planned.

"Your married to the hybrid. Why you even interested in Marcel?" He stated with a slight smirk. "You know I'm sure Klaus wouldn't be happy to hear that his wife remising over some old flame." Right now was one of them moment where I wished I had my vampire strength but I just smiled.

"Well Nik has his past, as I have mine. We were separated for 500 years a girl has needs." I stated with a smirk Diego shook his head.

"You've seen him with the bartender." he meant Christi I knew Marcel liked her but Diego must have an idea of Marcel seeing Davina or that he kept disappearing to go and see her.

"Christi you mean?" I scoffed "No really Marcel type really I'm sure it's just a passing fancy. There must be another girl in his harem." Diego shrugs and shakes his head. "Look, I just need the tiniest bit of closure. And then I can leave New Orleans and I'll be sure to take Nik with me, which, let's face it, would make your life a whole lot easier?" Diego sighs as I knew more than anything he wanted Nik and the rest of us gone so maybe that was a slight incentive for him.

"Look, Marcel's got a full plate. If he's seeing some other hottie, she's somewhere in the Quarter, probably close by." Well that kind of narrows it down slightly "And that, milady, is all I got." It wasn't much to work on but at least maybe I can give Rebekah a little more information on her shutter search that maybe Davina a lot closer by than we think. I just wish I didn't offer to with Hayley now to the Bayou but I have to keep my word and she seem happy that I'm paying an interest. Agnes acting all shady too I felt that I had to go I doubt they play any kind of tricks with me about as they seem to still think that I'm a vampire.

When I got home I spoke to Rebekah about the information I got from Diego, She wanted to know I managed to get the information. Well I wasn't going to let Rebekah know, the main thing that was important was another way to get Elijah back as Marcel is hesitating to return him. So she left on her search and I was back in time to go with Hayley to this doctor appointment. I was kind of excited in a way, because putting to one side the way this child came about, it was Nik child and as his wife I didn't want to hold bitterness or resentment to it. I wanted to put everything that had happen to one side to be there for Hayley, and be some kind of motherly figure for this baby too. I know he or she will always have Hayley as she is the birth mother and there that connection. Just when Nik spoke of how even though I'm human now the chances of me to have his child 0-1 but this is my opportunity to be part of this child life.

I wanted to drive us to this doctor office but Agnes insisted to drive as she knew her way, I wanted to protest but Hayley stopped me. The drive was over half an hour we drove manly down woodland areas and I think I would have got lost. We eventually stopped outside what appeared to be a wood shack, this couldn't be the place? Could it?

"This is the doctor's office?" I question as we got out of the car. Hayley smiled awkwardly and Agnes smiles I sense she didn't like the fact I was here but I didn't give a damn.

"Dr Paige is only this far out, because Marcel's men kept terrorizing her patients. Go! She won't bite!" Hayley nervously walked toward the clinic. I looked at Agnes and smiled at her and walked away to catch up with Hayley.

"Hey." Hayley looked at me. "Everything gonna be fine." I gave her a small smile and Hayley nodded it going to be a little strange to hear and maybe see this little person but I'm excited to know that he or she is okay. I'm sure Nik will feel the same way too, I know he acts as if he doesn't care but deep down I know everything he is doing is to regain back control of New Orleans is all for his child. So Nik can build a good life for him or her, but the sad thing is no one else see that not his siblings or Hayley and Damon. I guess in time they all see the Niklaus I know.

 **Christi P.O.V**

Things were getting a little strange round here and I wasn't sure if I was playing with fire now, with Klaus wanting me to know his inner darkest secrets, and thinking I'm under his compulsion then with Marcel trying to sweet talk me. I'm in the middle of a war zone, but I'm doing this so I can get to Davina to get her away from Marcel, I didn't like the fact the way he was using Davina to have control over the witches. Marcel may seem like a nice enough guy, but to be using my cousin like this didn't sit with me. With Klaus he wanted me to be his little spy that because Marcel has an attraction to me, and he would use that to his advantage. Well both men are not going to be using me as part of their game and I didn't trust either of them. The only person in this town I had some form of trust for was Star as I knew she was just as concerned about Davina as I was. That she will look out for Davina best interest, and find a way to get her out of Marcel clutches. We just needed to find where Marcel was keeping her which was difficult, as I've tried so many location spells and nothing. Every time I think I'm close in finding her it like something is blocking me which is likely to be Davina herself. So no matter what I did right now it wasn't working. I'm just hoping that Star having better luck with her search, and I hadn't heard from her since I saw her at last night party.

So after the 'talk' Klaus and I had this morning I went into work, it was another boring day with the same old faces that came in. With exception of one or two tourist who came in it wasn't the busiest of days. Well my day changed when Marcel came in and asked me if I would look after a friend of his who was new to town, and showed her around the Dauphine Street Music Festival. I wasn't sure about it at first but then I thought if he trust me to show his friend about, maybe in time he might in time slip about Davina. I needed for him to be able to trust me. So after my shift I made my way home I showered and changed. I was a little nervous that who I might be meeting might be a vampire then I didn't know why I was worry it's not like I couldn't handle myself. I left my apartment and made my way to the bar that Marcel told me to meet him at as I got there he was standing outside waiting for me.

As much as I found Marcel attractive I couldn't see myself being with someone like him, he using my little cousin to have control over the witches, I didn't like that and it made him that less unattractive. As he saw me a wide grin appeared on his face, I smiled back at him sweetly and he opened the front door to the bar and indicated to me to go in. He brought me over to the bar and ordered both of us a drink.

"I think you guys are going to get on great." He handed me my drink and walked over to a girl standing with white dress and long brown hair. "Christi, this is the lovely Davina." I smiled at Davina and her eyes widened for a second, I held my breath, hoping that she would not blow my cover, because I didn't want Marcel to know that we were cousins yet.

"Hi Davina. It's nice to meet you." She had grown into a beautiful young girl, I couldn't believe that Marcel friend he wanted me to look out for was actually Davina.

"Hi..." Davina looked a little taken back she looked a little nervously at Marcel, I was hoping that she wasn't going to blow my cover and tell him I was her family.

"Relax Dee. Christi gonna take good care of you." He stated smiling at Christi. "So you girls going to be okay then?" I need him to have that same trust in me as he did a few minutes ago to leave Davina alone with me.

"Of course you have nothing to worry about Marcel." I knew that he was hoping that I would show him some affection so I pecked his lips. He wanted another kiss but that was the only kiss that he was getting from me.

"Okay then. If you—" He was cut off by Davina.

"Stop worrying, I'm sure Christi and I will have a great night." She smiled at me but her eyes where saying something else as I knew Davina she was annoyed that I was here, maybe because she think Marcel would do something to me if he found out that I'm trying to get her away from him.

"Okay then ladies." He smiles warily at the both of us then looked at Davina "Remember what I told you." What did he mean by that?

"Gooo..." Davina stated while she giggled. "What you doing here Christianna?" Davina spoke a little annoyed I was taken aback by Davina's tone.

"Davina I have been looking everywhere for you. I want to help you." Which was the truth that my only reason for being here, but I notice Davina was looking at me a little strange.

"Help me? You abandon me Christianna. You left and went to LA and forgot all about me. So why the concern now?" She barges past me and out of the bar on to the street. I went after her I couldn't leave things how they were, I know she's mad at me but I need to explain everything to her.

"Davina I didn't forget about you. I admit that I was a coward and I ran away. I know that you're angry with me, but I am not going to leave you again." I spoke to her as she continued to walk and stopped in an alley, she turned to me and she still looked just as pissed with me. I needed to win her round I know how this all seemed to her, but I was young and stupid and selfish to leave the way I did.

"Where were you when they started all this? Where were you when they planned to kill me for this stupid harvest? Where were you when I watched my own mother hand me over knowing that i was going to have my throat slit?" Davina eyes began to fill up I wanted to go over to her and hug her. I didn't know she was one of the chosen girls, if I did I would come back and stopped it from happening. "You weren't there Christi, you ran away once you knew about your part for the harvest. But you didn't even consider the fact of what could happen to me." Davina was too young to be going through this, and my aunt Ruby should of never allowed this to happen, but it looked like she was brainwashed too with this stupid ritual.

"Davina I am so sorry. I was scared and selfish and I thought about myself. That is a mistake that I am always going to have to live with for the rest of my life. I am here now, and I can help you if you let me. I have a plan and I can save you from Marcel. I just need you to trust me. Can you do that?" I needed for her to know that she not going to go through this alone that I'm here for her now and I will stop her being Marcel puppet. I need to get Davina the hell out of New Orleans that is my priority, we both needed to start a new life.

"Save me from Marcel? He was the person who saved me Christi, if it wasn't for him I'll be dead just like the others! I don't need your help or want it!" She started to walk away from me I wasn't done with her. Davina had been clearly brainwashed by Marcel and I needed to put her straight.

"Davina, Marcel may have saved you. But I know that he keeps you a prisoner in the attic." She glared at me as I said that, but I wasn't going to back down until I said my piece. "As long as you stay with him you will never be free, and if you think for one minute that I am going to walk away and give up on you. Then you can just think again, Davina." I stated vehemently. Davina face harden as she took a few steps towards me.

"You think you can control me Christianna." Davina raised her voice and the wind began to pick up. "I'm far more powerful than you, and I choose to be where I am. To stay away from people like you who pretend to care about me. You gave up on me the day you walked out for your own selfish needs." Davina raised her right hand and sent me flying a feet landing on the ground. I always knew that Davina was powerful so I wasn't shocked that she used me to give a demonstration, but this only convinced me more than ever that Marcel was corrupting my cousin. I would do whatever I had to do to save her even if it cost me my life. Davina began to approach me "That was just a warning Christianna. Now leave me the hell alone. Go back to your perfect life." She spoke through her teeth while she looked at me with hatred. "Or maybe I should let Marcel know exactly what you are." She began to smirk. "Yeah I'm sure he would be real happy to know the real Christianna Claire." My eyes widened I couldn't let Marcel discover that I had been playing him I knew that he would have me killed for practicing witchcraft. My heart felt heavy with hurt as I realized that I had lost the only family that I had left but I wouldn't give up and I would save Davina whether she wanted it or not.

"Message received Davina. But this is not over." I got up from the ground and took one final look at her and walked away. I need to figure out a way to bring her back and I think I'm going to have to turn to the people I walked away from to save her. I don't know what kind of welcome I'm going to receive from the coven but this is my only choice now.

 **Star P.O.V**

Hayley had been checked over and also the baby it was so strange to hear that tiny rapid heartbeat in the room it was one of them moments that would make you smile. Hayley seem to be okay and I held her hand while the doctor checked her over. If anyone one would have told me months ago that I'll be in some doctor office with the girl that Nik was having a child with I wouldn't have believed it. But I guess things change, and also people too, and I'm hoping in time Hayley and I can get on. Dr Paige applied some gel on Hayley lower abdomen and there it was on the screen this tiny little baby on the screen both Hayley and I began to tear up as we watched.

"Wow that pretty amazing to watch." I said as Hayley sat up and smiled, I notice Dr Paige looking at Hayley a little oddly.

"Your baby's heart rate is perfect." Hayley smiles in return.

"I knew it. She's a tough one, like her mom." I began to frown she knew she was having a girl? Dr Paige chuckles and hands her a tissue to wipe the ultrasound gel off of her abdomen, which she does.

"Your gonna have a girl?" Hayley smiled widely and nodded. I bet Nik going to be happy to hear that he going to have a daughter. Hayley sat up, I notice that Dr Paige was looking at something.

"That's a unique birthmark." She stated and Hayley puts her sweater on covering up her birthmark of the crest moon.

"We're pretty much done here, right?" She spoke nervously as she got off the bed.

"Your blood pressure is a bit high, I've got something for it." We both watched as she walks away. A wolf howls loudly, startling the both of us, we both look out the window and see a car's headlights approaching, which made my suspicious about coming right. Dr Paige returns with the medication.

"Ahh, you know, I'm-I'm actually not that good with pills." Hayley stated to her smoothly at the corner of my eye I saw three men getting out of the car.

"Heh, neither am I, truth be told." Dr Paige stated a little nervously. Then Dr Paige sets the medicine cup on the table and starts preparing something. Hayley and I looked at each other as with both knew there was something not right, Hayley turns around to see Dr Paige preparing a syringe, and then doctor lunges at Hayley to inject her with it. Hayley grabs her arm and pushes it away from her, head-butts the doctor to disorient her, and then stabs the syringe into the doctor's neck. I looked up to see the three men in the lobby see what happened, they run toward the door, but I manages to shut and lock it before they can enter.

"We need to get the hell out of here." I told her as we both struggled to open the window to escape. The window finally opened and I let Hayley go first, I could hear the three men was still trying to get in and the door was shaking. I finally climb out and began to run and I couldn't see Hayley anywhere and all I could hear was howling. I could feel my heart accelerating as I continued to run and search through my cell and found Damon number. I knew he would be the only one who could help me right now and if I called Nik there will be mascara. I don't know who those people were, but they seem to want Hayley and I'm pretty sure it had something to do with Agnes and she gonna pay for that.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I kept my distance as I watched Davina in the bar it appeared that Marcel had let her off her leash for the evening, what surprised me was the fact that Marcel had brought Christi to meet Davina now I found this a little unusual as I had compelled her to inform me of any progress with Marcel. I watched as they were introduce to each other and I notice slight hostility from Davina part. Marcel left and I listen in and what a very interesting conversation, as it appears that Christianna is related to the little witch and it's appears that she had been fooling all of us all this time. Harsh words were expressed between them both and Davina showed her powers, the little witch is going to come in very handy. I needed to deal with Christianna, but right now my main priority is Davina and I knew exactly how to get her full attention. I had notice her admiring a young lad in the bar there was a look in her eyes of adoration towards him and I think he would be the perfect leverage.

So as the young lad went out to go and get his violin I compelled him to come with me, I brought him along with me as we followed Davina who walked into St Anne church. I told him to go and have a little chat with her soften her up a little. Timothy did as he was told and went into the church. I got out my phone and tried to call Star as I hadn't heard from her all day, I called but she did not pick up. Concerned over filled me as she human now I know she acts like she a big brave girl, but she venerable right now but I knew if I hounded her she would get upset. So I chose to call Damon to see if he had found any information on how this had happen. He informed me that he spoke to the Bennett witch and she was looking into how they had done this to Star which relived me slightly. So with knowing that we might be coming closer to the conclusion of all of this.

I entered the church and I sat at the back listening on Davina and young Timothy conversation it appeared that I was right. There was a young love blossoming between these two so my hunch was on the mark, he offered to play for her and Davina face brighten up, the boy had a real talent even with compulsion no one could play that good. I thought it was my time to make my introductions as Davina seem to be in a pleasant mood now.

"You two are absolutely adorable!" I spoke as I began to approach the both of them. "Warms my heart, it really does, but I do need a word with the young lady. So, Tim." I griped his shoulder and compels him. "Go sit down, count to one-hundred-thousand." Tim walks to the back of the church "Quietly, now, there's a good boy." I turned to Davina. "I assume you know who I am." The look upon her face confirmed that she knew exactly who I was. "Then, let's get right to it, shall we? Your current dilemma strikes me as a case of poor alliances. You're loyal to Marcel and yet he keeps you tucked away in an attic. Surely you prefer just a little bit more freedom. And yet Marcel keeps you prisoner." Davina glared at me she appeared to be a fiery little thing but she needed to keep her temper under control.

"Marcel doesn't keeps me prisoner, he keeps me safe. He's my friend." I needed to show her that what Marcel was doing wasn't to protect her he wanted to keep her away from the world.

"Well, I've no doubt he is." I crouched to her level. "For a girl caught in a war between witches and vampires, I might be a better friend. I would keep you safe. And I'd allow you your freedom." I began to paces up and down the aisle. "If Marcel could do that, why hasn't he done so already? And it does beg the question: If Marcel can't protect you, then what of those you care about?" I gestured over to Tim, who is sitting in the last pew.

"If _anyone_ tries to hurt anyone I care about, I'll kill them." Well he she was capable to do that then why did she need Marcel? I saw a tiny bit of what Davina capable of with what she did to Christi then why did she hide behind Marcel walls?

"Well, then. Sounds like you don't need Marcel at all. Perhaps you've suspected it all along. Your dear friend Marcel tricks you into doing his bidding. And all the while you rot in an attic, alone, while young Timothy moves on with his life." Davina stares intently at me with anger as she didn't like what I had told her, it was the truth everyone was moving on while she stayed hidden in the dark.

"You feel that? That's your blood starting to boil." I groaned as I could feel my blood boiling. Sweat starts to drip from my forehead, so I composes himself and vamp-runs to Tim and puts him in a headlock.

"Such a shame to lose him, just as you found him again." I looked at Tim "And I really did admire your skill with that violin." I spoke in a teasing tone but I will hurt maybe kill the young lad if Davina does not expect my offer.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt him!" She threaten me this wasn't the route I wanted to go but she hardly gave me much of a choice.

"Oh, I hope I won't have to, sweetheart. But, then, that depends on you." I warned her and she didn't like the fact that I had the life of her beloved in my hands.

"Let him go now!" I wasn't going to let this little witch talk to me in such a manner.

"You should know, I don't do well with demands." Davina thrusts her open hand out and twists it, using her magic to break the bones in my leg. Unfortunately for her it takes only a moment for me to reset his bones and heal.

"Impressive. But you don't want to fight me, love. Innocent people have a way of ending up dead." I threaten her while Tim squirmed around.

"Please, let me go." Tim whispered with fear in his voice. This wasn't how I intended for anything of this to happen and it was all down to Davina right now.

"Your choice, little witch. Swear allegiance to me alone and the boy lives. Stand against me–" The candles behind Davina flare as Davina gets angrier. After a moment, she thrusts both hands in front of her and shrieks. Her magic causes paper and books to be blown around by wind, and all the windows in the church shatter. The glass shards fly backwards, and Tim and I are forcibly blown backwards toward the entrance. Even Davina is knocked backwards by the power of her magic and thrown onto the ground. This witch was far more powerful than I imagine and needed to step up my game to have her on my side.

 **Damon P.O.V**

I didn't know what to think about Star becoming human suddenly. She was over the moon and Klaus was on the same wave length as me, because it psychically impossible to suddenly be human. Of course I know this was something she always wanted that she never wanted to be a vampire, I still remember how badly she took to being one. I know I should be happy for her, and I know that I shouldn't be so negative about this but something didn't seem right about this at all. Klaus agreed with me and asked me to get some information on how any of this could have happened. Of course I couldn't let star know what I was doing. Well one thing I knew was no one in New Orleans was going to help me find out what going on with Star, so my only option is to get in touch with Scooby gang as wicked witch will be able to help me with finding a conclusion on what has happen. So I called up Stefan and explained to him what had happen he was just as surprised as Klaus and I. He was going to see Bonnie and get back in touch with me when he had explained everything.

So while I waited around for the call back I went into the French quarters to see if there was talk about what had happen. So I went to the vampire hang out where Marcel little minion hung out, and nothing was mention I don't know if it was because they knew of my connection with Star and Klaus, but they didn't seem on edge either. Then I made my way to the cauldron this kind of work was clearly witchcraft so maybe one of these witches will slip about something. Well I didn't have much luck there either I didn't get any of this, because I'm sure someone would be gloating about this, you know slipping up. Nothing being said by both side and what getting me is what I said before why Star? Why not make Klaus into a weak human? This was the one thing that went around in my mind a lot right now. I got broken out of my thoughts with my cell ringing I looked at the screen to see it was Stefan calling. I answered.

"Tell me you have some new." I needed some kind of answers to this mystery to Star suddenly becoming human.

"Hey. I've got you on speaker, and Bonnie here." Stefan done something right, for a moment I wondered if Elena was there too, but I shook that thought out of my mind. I moved to New Orleans to get away from all that and there no need to drag all that back up.

"Witchy what do you have for me?" I asked with annoyance as I need some kind of information on what the hell has happen.

"Yeah nice speaking to you too Damon." Bonnie spoke a little annoyed I think little witch missing my corruption back in Mystic Falls.

"I didn't call to chat Bonnie. Have you found anything out for me?" I heard sigh and I really weren't in the mood for teenage witch to be sulking.

"Yes I've looked into it. The only known cure for vampirism is the one with Silas in the tomb. We all know where that went." Bonnie spoke smugly. Then it hit me Katherine she ran off with the cure.

"So the evil one has the cure. But why would she give it to Star? I thought she would shoved it down Klaus throat." I mean if the cure was used on Star why would Katherine do that?

"Your guess is as good as ours" Stefan spoke I kept rattling my brain why would she do that? Did Katherine feel some kind of compassion towards Star becoming a vampire? None of it made sense.

"Well I guess that sum up how she become human, but what about the mark I told you about?" well I thought they might of found something on that as it meant to be some kind of witchy cult.

"Well with your description I couldn't find anything. Could you send a picture of it over?" that would been a better idea bonnie really on form today.

"Yeah sure." I heard a beep on my phone I looked at the screen and it was Star "Got to go human Star calling." I hung up on them then answers Star called "Hey. I didn't think I'll hear from you as you were so pissed with me." I spoke a little smugly to her, I notice that she was breathing heavy "Star you okay?" I began to panic slightly.

"D-Damon….they after us." She sounded like she was running or something who did she mean after us?

"Where are you?" I demanded to her.

"Doctor Office in Bayou—" Star screamed and the line went dead. I didn't know what the hell was after her but I needed some kind of back up. I got in my car and called Barbie Klaus and told her what had happen. Rebekah told me that Star and Hayley had gone to the Bayou to check on the baby as suggested by the witch Agnes.

I didn't question anymore I just hung up on her because my priority was to find Star, if anything was to happen to her I would never forgive myself. I drove to the Bayou the hard part was finding this doctor office, so I got out the car and started to hear out for Star but I couldn't hear anything. Then I picked up Hayley I began to make my way to her in hope that Star and her are together. When I got there I saw group of guys trying to attack her, she runs up to them and kicks the first man she encounters in the gut and knocks him to the ground. She jumped and kicks the second man down as well, and snaps his neck. A third man tries to attack her, but she grabs a knife from his hands and cuts his neck with it as she spins in the air. When a fourth attacks her, she grabs his shotgun, and knocks him to the ground, and possibly kills him as she kicks him and beats him in the head with the butt of the shotgun. Hayley crouches on the ground, and her eyes flash werewolf-gold as she looks for any more threats. I saw a man about to approach her, I used my speed and snapped his neck.

"Have to say, I'm impressed." as I looked around at all the dead bodies on the floor baby momma can really handle herself.

"How did you find me?" Hayley spoke breathlessly I looked around and I didn't see Star anywhere.

"Star called and, vamping here did the rest. Who are they? And where Star?" I help her up, Hayley seem a little disorientated I listen to hear if the baby was ok, with all this that went on but it's little heart beat was just beating away.

"Witches, warlocks, whatever. I lost her I tried looking, but I couldn't find her. Damon what if they done something to her?" Hayley was panicking which surprised me as her and Star wasn't the best of friend, but then again I didn't think Star would go to a doctor appointment. I looked up to see more men with flashlights in the distance.

"There're more of them. Run!" Hayley reluctantly heeds my warning "If I had a dollar for every mess someone I care about has got me into..." I was shot by two arrows one in my throat then one just missing my heart.

"Damon!" I heard Hayley shout but I didn't know what was in these arrows but I felt faint and I passed out. I came back around and I felt the arrow in my throat I pulled it out followed by the one in my chest I groaned, as I sat up to find five or more bodies, all dead and bloodied.

"What the hell?" Who the hell did this? I pulled myself to my feet. "Hayley? HAYLEY?" Don't tell me I've lost another one. What the hell did this people want from Star and Hayley and how the hell I'm gonna find either of them?

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I sat up and saw the state around the church it was destroyed. All the pews were knocked over paper all over the place and the windows all shattered. I could see Davina out cold on the floor it appears that the little witch cannot control her powers. I got up from the floor and looked at Timothy who was unconscious on the ground, I saw this as an opportunity to take this situation to my advantage I was about to pick up Timothy, but my phone began to ring. I grabbed it from my pocket and saw that Rebekah was calling. Well my dear sister informed me that Star and Hayley visit to the Bayou doctor. That Damon had called a little distressed after receiving a phone call from Star. Now Rebekah had found Damon and they couldn't find either of them in the swamp. How could they not find them? I swear if anything has happened to Star whoever had bought this on will pay!

"What do you mean, 'They are' missing?'" I spoke with anger to Rebekah I would have thought between Rebekah and Damon they would have half a brain between them to find a pregnant werewolf and human Star.

"What do you think I mean? There's blood and bodies _everywhere_ , someone's ripped this lot to shreds, and there's no smart-aleck pregnant girl nor your beloved wife." I felt enraged with hearing this, with the mother of my child missing and the woman I love too, who has miraculously become human too in the middle of the Bayou alone!

"Keep looking. I'm on my way." I hung up and pulls Tim up onto his feet I needed to send Davina a message and make it quick, as I need to go and find Star as Damon and Rebekah pathetic attempts are not working.

"Please, don't hurt me." He pleaded for his life I did not want it to go this way but I'm clearly not left with any other choices as Davina seem to be a stubborn little thing.

"It wasn't my intent to. But, sadly, we've run out of time to play nice." I grabbed Tim and threw him off the balcony onto the floor below. I spotted Tim's violin on the floor, and smiles as I threw it over as well before walking away. I just needed to the little witch to come around and use all of this to my advantage I watched from a far as Tim lies on the floor, surrounded by broken glass. He is severely injured, and his breathing is shallow. Davina finally came through she see that Tim is lying on the floor.

"Tim!" she cried out and rushed to his side kneels. "Oh no, no, please!" She lifts his head onto her lap. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Tim gasps in pain and looks at her as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"One of the tragic consequences of war. Innocent bystanders. What terrible guilt you'll have to live with, young Timothy's blood on your hands." Davina was clearly angry with her action and near tears as she assumed Tim injuries were her own doing.

"Get away from him!" She growled at him and I raised my hands defensively to show I meant no harm.

"No, no, let's not be hasty. After all, I can heal him." Davina looks at me in confusion "All you have to do is ask." I crouched down to her level. Davina looks down at Tim, and after a moment, nods her head.

"Please!" I had her where I needed her right now, I smiled at her as her eyes filled up with tears.

"For you, Davina, with pleasure." I bit into my wrist and feeds my blood to Tim. After a moment, Tim pulls away and sighs in relief. I tilted his head toward me and began to compel him. "You will forget everything that happened after the concert, including the fact that you saw Davina." This was best all-around if she cared for this young man she would know this was for the best.

"What? No!" Davina spoke to me in shock she needed to realize that Tim is her weakness and 'people' may use that to their advantage just how I did.

"If he remembers seeing you, he might come looking. If the witches learn of him, if they know you have a weakness, then poor Tim might end up as leverage in an awful scheme to control you. Again." I stood up and pulls Tim to his feet again. "Okay, come on, up you come." I began to compel him again. "Take your violin case with you. You'll remember losing the instrument backstage after the performance. You really should be more careful." I clapped him on the neck, and Tim picks up his violin case and leaves with it. "All fixed! And now, you owe me a favour." Davina frowns and cries silently as she picks up Tim's smashed violin off the floor.

With Davina owing me for saving young Timothy life I now needed to get to the Bayou and find out what the hell had happen. I used my vampire speed to get the doctor office of where this friendly check was meant to of happen. I walked in and I saw Rebekah looking down at the doctor passed out on the floor next to the used syringe.

"Wow! You abandoned your quest for power to help out your family! Having an off day?" Rebekah spoke smugly and I wasn't in the mood for her comments right now.

"Who took them, Rebekah?" I spoke calmly as needed to keep my rage under control all I wanted to know is that Star and Hayley were both safe.

"I don't know. I've been searching for Damon and—" I had to cut her off.

"What do you mean, you don't know? And who killed their attackers?" I saw the trail of bodies outside someone how to of done that and it wouldn't of been Star as she no longer a vampire.

"I don't know! If it wasn't Hayley who killed them, then–" She is cut off by wolves howling in the distance, I looked at her and raises my eyebrows waiting on an explanation. "Lovely. Maybe her cousins will know where she is." I followed her outside, speechless could of the werewolves had protected the both of them. As we exit the building, we saw Hayley stumbling toward us, her clothes tattered and dirty she looks dazed and exhausted.

"Hayley! What happened? Tell me what happened." I asked as I rushed over to her she still appeared to be dazed.

"I can't remember." She stated with confusion, I began to examine Hayley for wounds.

"You've completely healed. There's not a scratch on you." How could that be? There was not none mark on her.

"One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember?" She stated pushing me away and walking over to Rebekah.

"No, not that fast." Rebekah runs over to Hayley and wraps an arm around her protectively.

"Leave her alone!" She thinks for a moment "It's the baby. The vampire blood, Klaus' vampire blood, in your system, it can heal any wound." I turned and stares at her incredulously. "Your own child healed you." I smiled at the thought of my child having such a special gift. "How did you escape? Outnumbered, unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds! What about Star where is she?" Yes that was the vital question Hayley had returned unharmed, and my wife still missing. I was about to leave to go and find her when Hayley spoke.

"I think it was the wolf. I think it's trying to protect me." She spoke quietly I turned to her once again a wolf trying to protect her?

"The witches were supposed to protect you! When I get my hands on Sophie Devereaux–" I spoke in anger as I pointed at Hayley. That Sophie was going to get it.

"It wasn't Sophie–" Rebekah protested well I didn't think my sister would defend the enemy, but then again this is Rebekah she tend to switch side from time to time.

"It was Agnes." Hayley replied. Well I didn't give a damn who it was they will pay.

"Fine! Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me! I'll slaughter the lot of them!" I meant every word for them bring harm to my unborn child, and now not knowing where Star is I will make each and every one of them pay.

"Not if Elijah gets there first." Rebekah responded. Elijah? I watched as Hayley face lit up to the mere mention to Elijah name.

"Elijah? Did you find him?" Hayley turned to Rebekah with a smiled and Rebekah returned the same smile.

"He's been in touch, and he has a plan. All he asks is that we take care of you." Hayley began to blush and I was about to speak but I was interrupted by Damon calls.

"Klaus!" I heard him say from behind me I turned to see him with Star in his arm, I rushed over and she was barely breathing and covered in wounds, with blood around her mouth. "I tried to fed her my blood but her body rejected it. We need to take her to hospital." I stood there frozen unable to say a word as I looked at my beautiful Star struggling to breath. "KLAUS!" Damon shouted at me taking me out of my thoughts. "We need to take her to the ER." I turned to Rebekah and Hayley who both stood there looking horrified.

"Take Hayley home." I told Rebekah as I walked to the car and opened the back door to allow Damon to put Star in the back seat. Damon got in the driver side and began to drive, and I sat with Star head on my lap she was still the same with her shallow breathing. I bit into my wrist and put it to Star mouth to heal her and she began to choke.

"What the hell did I tell you? It don't work!" Damon raised his voice at me as I held Star in my arms patting her back as she coughed.

"Why is this happening? Why isn't our blood healing her?" It was more a statement rather than a question. Damon didn't answer he just continued to drive like a manic. So many thoughts were running through my mind right as I looked at my Star who was hanging on with her life. I couldn't understand any of this, and I will make those witches pay for doing this to her. The car came to a halt Damon got out of the car and opened the back door. I got out hold on to Star tightly in my arms as we entered the ER.

"We need help." I shouted a nurse came over and looked at Star and for the first time I saw her in the light she looked practically dead in my arms.

"Sir, will you place her on the cot." I did as I was told and four other members of staff came and wheeled Star off I was about to follow, when I felt someone grab my arm I turned to see Damon.

"Klaus she in safe hands let them do their job." For once I agreed with Damon I could burst into that room and make demands but that would help Star. I couldn't lose her not after all this time for 500 years grieving over to have her back in my life to be taken from me. "She going to be okay." Damon spoke with assurance in his voice I knew deep down Damon was concerned for Star life as much I did.

Time was passing by and I was getting frustrated now with the waiting not one member of staff had informed us of what is happening and Damon was trying my patients. As every time I got up to compel someone to get me some information the annoying Salvatore stopped me. I was moments away from ripping out his heart as we were having our confrontation.

"Mr Mikaelson." I heard a voice from behind me I let go of Damon to see a female doctor. "Your wife is stable now. We had to give her surgery to stop the internal bleeding to her abdomen, the baby fine as the laceration was nowhere near the placenta. She responding fine you can see her once we move her to a private room." I felt my world stop as I heard the word 'baby'.

"Excuse me love. The baby? I can assure you my wife is not pregnant." I stated to her as she must be talking to the wrong person.

"Star Mikaelson is your wife? I can assure you she is very pregnant." She looked between Damon and I "Well I know it's a lot to take in and it appears you were unaware of the pregnancy, but mother and child are going to be fine. They just need plenty of rest after what had happened." she smiled "I'll get one of the nurse to get you when Star ready. Congratulations Mr Mikaelson." She smiled and walked away. Both Damon and I looked at each other with the same expression. How could this of happen? How could Star fallen pregnant?


	5. To Be Cursed And Damned

**Klaus P.O.V**

When I was told that Star was with child I stood frozen on the spot unable to move, this was something I never in my thousand years expected to hear. That the woman I had given my heart to over 500 years ago was carrying our child, it was far too much to take in, even for someone such as myself. From finding out that Star had some witchery been placed on her that turned her in human form, to finding out that I'm not only going to be a father to one child but two. This was impossible I needed to find out for myself, I pushed pass the nurse who had told me the information went in search to find Star. I could hear Damon calling me to calm down, but there was nothing that was going to calm me down right now, these witches are playing a very dangerous game with me. To have the life of my unborn child in the hands of Sophie Devereaux is one thing. To have them play with the life of my wife's is something that they will all truly regret, I will kill each and every one of them. I don't care if they are mothers, children I will end the line of these witches, their blood will be flowing down the streets of New Orleans.

I found the room that Star was in as she laid on the bed she looked half dead, her skin was pale as white as snow her plump lips were a shade of purple. She had wires attaching her to some kind of monitor, I walked over and touched her hand it felt as cold as ice. I held my tears back as I want to be strong for her, and believe that Star will be okay I closed my eyes to try and gain some composure. I could hear the steadiness of Star heart beating away, but it wasn't as strong as it should be. This was all my fault she was in this state, because of what I am, because they want to control me. My hands were tied now they had Star life in their hands, if I choose to seek vengeance to spill there blood upon the streets the cost of all of that will be Star life. My focus went to another sound I could hear I focused and it was a tiny rapid heartbeat.

"It's really in there." I heard Damon speak from behind me. I was not in the frame of mind to hear his sarcastic comments. "Star finally getting the one thing she dreamed of." I turned to look at him as he stood at the foot of the bed looking at Star with sorrow in his eyes.

"Damon. This can't be possible." He walked over to the other side of Star and looked down at her. "Having a child with the wolf I could barely comprehend. With both of us being the same. But—" Damon interrupted me.

"With Star being who she was. Let not forget she's human now, it's impossible?" He looked directly at me. "None of this is good Klaus." He looked back down at Star and caressed her cheek. "Somehow she carrying your child." He moved his hand away from her.

"This is the work of those bloody witches. I'm going to make each and everyone them pay." I looked down at my lifeless Star. I wanted to head to the witches cauldron and massacre the whole lot of them, I was having a battle within myself as I knew that Star would not want me to do that.

"Your focus right now Klaus is her. Nothing else." Damon spoke firmly as he looked at me. "Once we know what going on, and that we know that Star okay. There will be hell to be paid. You won't be doing it alone." I nodded in agreement. This was a side to Damon Salvatore I hadn't seen before, I've seen him care for his brother and for Elena I have never seen this side to him towards Star he cared for her deeply.

I had been at the hospital for two days not leaving Star side, she still hadn't woken which concerned the doctors as she should of woken hours after her surgery. This worried me further as on two occasions over the last two days we had nearly lost Star, her heart was weak barely able to keep her going, but that tiny heart beat in her wombs was strong as ever. Rebekah and Hayley had visited they were both left rather speechless with the news that now Star is human and with child. Rebekah kept reassuring me that Star will fight through this that she had lived over a thousand years not to be beating by whatever witchery been placed upon her. That what was keeping Star strong, and still here with us was, because of the love she has for me. Rebekah words kept echoing in my mind, but I couldn't continue to sit at Star bedside and not do anything I needed answers, and sitting here not going to give me them.

As hard as it was to leave Star there alone I made my way to Rousseau, my questions will be answered and I will find out what they have done to Star. I wanted to know why they attack Hayley and Star in the Bayou, and I plan to get my answer from Sophie. I was pacing in the back kitchen of Rousseau's, when Sophie comes in with some produce I grabbed her and vamp-ran us back to the mansion. She looked a little startled to see me, but of course I wasn't alone Rebekah wanted to know answer too along with Hayley. I would have rather done this alone but they did insisted as felt I would do something to harm Sophie, I would harm her if they were there or not.

"We had a deal! You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel's army. And whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain. It seems that you witches are not satisfied having holding my unborn child to ransom. Now my wife!" Sophie appeared to be frighten with my action I did not care, Sophie along with the other witches will pay for this. "You allowed Hayley and Star to be attacked, and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches. Now my wife is fighting for her life in a hospital bed. Unable to consume vampire blood to heal her!" Sophie looked at me completely horrified, and she needed to be frighten because if she doesn't give me answers heads will roll. "Let's not forget the most vital part shall we—" I began to approach Sophie, and she kept stepped back looking frighten until she was unable to go further as her back was against the wall. "—somehow Star is not only fighting for her life, but also for the life of child that growing with in her! Care to explain how Star is human has become pregnant with my child!" The rage that was building inside of me hadn't even hit the surface yet, no it was still simmering under the surface waiting to explode.

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear. Hayley and I are linked, remember? She dies, I die." Sophie spoke with fear in her voice, I could hear her heart accelerating. "Whatever been done to Star wasn't done by any of the witches in the Quarter. No witch in this city is that powerful to turn a vampire into a human. Not even Davina." I refuse to believe that this wasn't the work of the witches of the quarter, I grabbed Sophie by the throat she started to gasp for air. "Kl-Klaus I swear to you. I know nothing of what going on with Star." Suddenly I'm pushed away by Rebekah.

"Nik you need to stop." She spoke firmly. "You kill Sophie will lead to you killing Hayley and your unborn child." Rebekah turned to Sophie who was still grasping for air. "I need answers. Who attacked them last night? Why is my sister in-law miraculously human not forgetting with child? Answer me!" Rebekah wants to play the soft approach that won't work with these witch, I went to attack Sophie but Rebekah stopped me. "Niklaus please." Rebekah looked at me with pleading eyes this was something far too close to my heart I couldn't lose Star, and the child she is carrying. "I'm just as concerned for the wellbeing of Star, and the child she's carrying." With listening to Rebekah words I back away, I walked over and poured myself a large scotch, but this rage within was not going to simmer down until I know what going on.

"They are a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby. I have no idea of what going on with Star or how she pregnant. It was seen that there would be only one child." The more Sophie denied that she was unaware of what was happening with Star, the more fuel was added to my rage.

"Lies!" I threw my glass in her direction Sophie duck as it hit the wall. "What kind of vision?!" If there was only meant to be one child then how could any of this be happening? If it was foreseen as one how could there be two? Star was with child I could hear its tiny heart beating it was real it was growing inside her.

"She has them all the time. They are totally open to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one. It's clearly been proven there not just going to be one baby Mikaelson." I stood there while I listened to this nonsense. What had this Sabine foreseen about the child growing within Hayley?

"Well, how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?" I kept my tone as calm as I could, throwing my weight around wasn't achieve much.

"Pretty much that your baby or should I say now babies. Would bring death to all witches." I felt a smile creep up on my face as I heard Sophie words, death to all witches that something I'm going to immensely enjoy.

"Ah, well. I grow fonder of these children by the second." I hadn't taken to fatherhood well when I first heard of Hayley unexpected surprise, now knowing that I'll be a father not to one child but two it was overwhelming. To hear that my children will bring death to all witches I felt like a proud father already, as from the moment the witches knew of my first miracle child they have used her against me. Now with their sorcery they place upon on Star, my children will make them pay for the hurt and misery they had inflicted upon their mothers and father.

"Sophie, look, I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle babies whilst he tries to win your witch Davina's loyalty. Why don't you tell me just how extreme this faction is?" I was taken by surprised that Elijah knew of my other child, also that he was trying to win the little witch over. Elijah and his words will have Davina eating out of the palm of his hand that's the thing about my brother he always knew what right words to say. They don't call him noble for no reason.

"Elijah's talking to Davina?" Sophie appeared to be rather surprised with the revelation, I know she has been wanting to get her hands on the little witch for some time.

"Yeah. As we speak, I imagine." Rebekah spoke with frustration in her voice, she as I wanted to get to the bottom of all this as much as I did. Sophie can continue denying that the witches have nothing to do with Star condition there something telling me that an utter lie this reeks of their poison magic.

"I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd." Well it seem as if there a little history between Davina and the witch of the French Quarter.

"Do tell." Sophie looked at me for a moment. Then she glanced around the room then took a sit, she knew she couldn't run so she better tell us why would Davina speak ill of them.

"I... wasn't always an advocate for the witches."

 **Flash Back – New Orleans 8 Months Ago**

 _I had returned from my travels I just needed to get away from New Orleans, it was getting all intense with elders expecting so much, not forgetting my family expectations too. I just needed a break. I was away for nearly over a year seeing pretty much the whole of South America. On my return I got my job back at Rousseau's, it was your typical Friday night the place was full. I was dancing to music behind the bar as the crowd cheers._

" _Woo, drink up everybody! This is how they party in Rio!" I shouted to the crowed before I poured liquor straight into my mouth from the bottle._

 **Present Day**

"My sister was devoted, like our parents, and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned 21, I left the Quarter to travel... and play."

 **Flash Back—New Orleans 8 Months Ago**

 _The night was crazy and everyone who came here knew they were going to have a great night, I poured alcohol into a girl's mouth and kisses her after she drinks it. But, I wanted to be a chef, so that the reason I came back to Rousseau's. As I looked up I saw Jane-Anne enters Rousseau's._

" _Oh, Jane-Anne!" I rushed over and Jane-Anne smiles we hugged as we haven't seen each other since I left we didn't end up on great terms either._

" _Welcome home, Soph. Can we go someplace to talk?" When Jane-Anne wanted to talk in private I knew it was something serious._

" _Just tell me." I didn't want her to kill my buzz, that was something that Jane-Anne was a pro at._

" _The elders called a vote. We're moving forward with the Harvest." I couldn't believe that it was happening, as far as I knew with Christianna skipping town the harvest couldn't be complete._

" _What? Is Christianna back?" For them to be going ahead with this did that mean that Christianna had returned home? Last I saw of her she was hell bent not to be part of it and left._

 **Present Day**

"What the bloody hell is a Harvest? Who the bloody hell is Christianna?" Rebekah was asking all the right questions. I have never heard of the witches speak of such thing.

"It's a ritual our coven does every three centuries, so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored. We appease our ancestors, they keep our ancestral power flowing." This is all very interesting why has this only been spoke of now?

"And why haven't I heard of this?" Sophie slightly jumped at the sound of my voice then regained her composure.

"Because a Harvest always seemed like a myth. A story, passed on through generations like Noah's ark, or the Buddha walking on water. The kind some people take literally, and some people don't." Sophie sighed. "Christianna Claire was a special kind of witch. She was born from the two most powerful bloodline the Claire's, and she is granddaughter of Katherine Schneider Cary, who was known as Katherine Biss when she moved to New Orleans. Christianna Grandmother was one of the Salem witches who were due to trailed but escaped, she was the real deal. Katherine held power within her that no one had ever seen before." The name sounded very familiar to me I recalled hearing of such as witch with impeccable power, some would even say she was as powerful as my mother. "With Christianna being from those two bloodline. She held a very unique quality which occurred once every 300 years. A quality that is required for the harvest"

 **Flash Back—New Orleans Three Years Ago**

 _I was working a shift at Rousseau on a Saturday night, I wasn't pleased but of course my parents wouldn't allow me to have a normal life. Like always it was busy I collected the glasses and served food. Jane-Anne had left earlier and of course I was left to do the cleaning up. I was in the back kitchen tidying up when I heard someone banging on the front door. I thought it was some drunk wanting another drink, so I went to tell them that we were closed._

" _We're closed!" I shouted so they could hear, but the person continued to bang on the door, so I went over to open it. "I told you we're…." As I opened the door there stood Christianna in tears looking like a nervous wreck. "Christi what's happened?" She walked in wiping away her tears._

" _They lied to me Sophie. They lied to me about everything." Christianna spoke through her tears, I had no idea of what she was talking about._

" _You're scaring me Christi. Who lied? What are you talking about?" I watched Christi ran her hands through her hair while she cursed under her breathe._

" _The harvest. They lied about my part in it all. I'm not meant to stand with the elders help with the ritual. I'm part of it." I felt confused right now I knew for sure that Christi wouldn't have been one of the girls to be chosen she wasn't of age._

" _But you're…." I was about to talk but Christi got in there._

" _I'm not one of the four." She paused as her eyes began to fill up once again "I'm the final sacrifice."_

 **Present Day** __

"After that night no one saw Christianna again, she left town never to be heard of. Ruby her aunt tried a locator spell, but Christianna powers where intense and shielded her to not be found." Sophie looked upset as she spoke of this Christianna that is very unusual name not very common in these parts. "Everything changed after she left Davina was a complete mess…."

"Davina? Why would Davina be upset about this Christianna leaving?" Rebekah inquired, this story seemed to be long and tedious and my patient was wearing thin.

"Davina and Christianna were cousin. Well more like sisters, Davina idolized her, and from that day she was never the same girl" So Davina lost an older sibling figure, and turned against the witches due to what they were going to do to this Christianna. After hearing this I'm going to make certain that I get Davina on side she going to make fine ally.

"That was when Davina hatred towards the witches happened?" I couldn't help but be smug about that as Davina was truly a force not to be reckon with.

"No. The story for that a little different."

 **Flashback – Harvest 8 Months Ago**

 _Some of the young witches are standing and kneeling in a row outside a farmhouse, an Elder Bastiana stood there holding a knife. Bastiana makes a small cut on the first girl, Monique's hand._

" _To be reborn, we must sacrifice." Bastiana spoke as she held Monique hand._

" _To be reborn, we must sacrifice." Monique repeated back to Bastiana, she smiled and moves to Abagail._

" _To be reborn, we must have faith." Bastiana spoke as she cuts Abagail._

" _To be reborn, we must have faith." Abagail repeated, Bastiana continued to the next girl Cassei_

" _Do you have faith in the Harvest?" Bastiana cuts the Cassei hand with the knife that was the point I just arrived as Bastiana was on the third girl. I didn't approve of any of this, and with discovering that Christianna hadn't returned to New Orleans. If they went ahead with the harvest it would be for nothing._

" _Not for a second!" I yelled as I approached them I wasn't going to have my niece to be any part of any of this._

" _Sophie!" Monique was surprised to see me there breaking up this sick ritual._

" _What are you doing?" I demanded towards Bastiana as even she knew they could not go ahead with none of this._

" _Saving the community you renounced." She had to put in her comment about me leaving._

" _You're all_ _ridiculous_ _." I turned to my niece. "Monique, seriously?" She looked a little frighten to see me, she needed to be as my sister was stupid to allow her only child to be a part of this._

" _My mom told me I had to." Jane-Anne was just as stupid to allow this to happen to her daughter knowing it wasn't possible._

" _Yeah. Well, your mom and I are gonna have words." I grabbed hold of Monique and dragged away from the madness._

 **Present Day**

"They had the girls of our community preparing for months. Four would be chosen for the Harvest. They said that it was an honour, that they were special. The harvest couldn't be completed without the final sacrifice." I watched as Sophie sat there recalling the memories this this so called harvest, there was a definite fear in her eyes about it all. What had happened from that one ritual to occur the outcome of today?

"Was it?" Rebekah questioned as Sophie looks guilty, but before she can say anything. My cell phone rings I looked at the screen to see it was Marcel.

"Marcel. Bit early in the day for you, isn't it?" I didn't expect to be hearing from him as our last encounter he assured me my brother return, which has not happened yet.

"I know, I make this look easy, but I still have an empire to run." Marcel spoke with amusement in his voice, he did love to remind me how he had control of this city. Well he may have risen, but this 'king' will soon fall.

"Rather you than me. All that responsibility seems like such a bore." I walked towards the bar to pour a drink I didn't have time for all of this to be listening to about some ritual and now Marcel informing me how he running MY city.

"Well, this might spice things up. I just heard about a bunch of dead witches out in the bayou. The kinda damage a werewolf might do, only there was no full moon. I have an informant out there I need to meet and I would love for you to go with me." I looked across the room to where they were sitting, my sister was obviously listening on our conversation.

"Dead witches in the bayou. Sounds like less of a problem, and more like a cause for celebration." I needed to stop Marcel investigating, if he continued he will eventually find out that Hayley and Star were there. Then let's not forget that Hayley is a werewolf who carrying my child that the witch have seized to ransom while Star's life in the balance. They had leverage over me, and if he was to come to know of this Marcel will do the same.

"Well, something killed them. And may still be out there. And with your blood the only cure for a werewolf bite, I would love for you to accompany me." I was put in quite the predicament right now, I did not want to be traipsing in the swamps of the Bayou. I needed to be here finding out what had happened to Star, but if I didn't go and stop Marcel gaining further information of dead witches then that might be worse.

"Oh, why not? Haven't been to the bayou in ages. I'm on my way." I tried to keep my voice pleasant Marcel could not know of any of what was happening right now, between Damon and I we had compelled all the nursing staff not to leak information of Star condition.

"Peace out, brother." I hung up the phone. Sophie got up from her seat looking horrified.

"You can't go out there now. I need to gather the witches' remains and consecrate them. If I don't get to them before sundown, we'll lose the link to their magic." Sophie was tiring my patient I did not care about their link to link their magic. What was important was to protect my growing family.

"Those witches tried to kill Hayley. They put Star in the hospital. If I was you I wouldn't be making any kind of demands to me. I'd prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to her, or to... you know." I pointed at Hayley's stomach. "That." I needed to get to that informant before he handed any kind of information over to Marcel, he can't know about my involvement with the witches of the quarters. How we plan to knock him off his reign, and most important of all the life of my unborn children and their mothers.

"You are all class." The little wolf did not seem to understand that the action from last night will cause a war, I needed to keep it in my control because if there is any blood spilled it will be from my hands.

"Stay put." I pointed over at Sophie. "And save the rest of your story 'til I return." I walked out the room and got my cell phone out, I searched for Damon name and called him after a few rings he picks up. "Has there been any changes?" Damon had informed me that he was going to stay with Star while I dealt with getting the information of how this happened.

"Still nothing. They can't explain why she's not come around yet. Do you think it's some kind of witchy spell?" This wasn't normal for her be out this long she had to be under some kind of spell.

"I wouldn't put it pass them." I got into my car. I wasn't in the right frame of mind to be dealing with Marcel right now, as much as I wanted to find who had done this to Star I wanted to be the one by her side.

"Well that doctor Fitz is going to be running test in next hour or two. To see what going on. Maybe Science can give us answers of why she not awaking." I tried to keep my composure as in this moment in time I felt like my world was slowly falling apart I did not know what was worse Star to be in some kind of deep slumber? Or that the lives of my children were at threat. Either one of them I had to do everything in my power to save them all.

"Well unfortunately I'm going to have to clear up the mess from last night. Call me once you know anything." The one thing I have learnt from today is that family is where your life begins and the love never ends. My family was increasing and I will do my up most to love and protect each and every one of them.

 **Star P.O.V**

 _My head felt a little fuzzy as I open my eyes a bright light was blinding me, I covered my eyes and got myself up from the ground. I began to look around and it didn't look familiar I started to think about last night how I came to Bayou with Hayley and Agnes. Then those witches were after Hayley and we escaped, I tried to think more about what happened and it all seemed like a blur. Well I must still be in the Bayou somewhere and Nik must be going out of his mind with worry, I went to go in my pocket to get out my cell and dialled his number. There wasn't connecting I looked at the screen and it had no service that would be typical, well it looks like I'm going to be walking until I can actually get hold of anyone. So I started to walk in a direction hoping to get to some kind of road, as I began to look around it really didn't look like the Bayou. The Bayou was a swamp there would be water around I haven't seen no water just huge meadow around me. Why this place seem familiar? Like I had been here before? I think I'm officially losing my mind, maybe it's something to do with becoming human? Whatever it was I need to focus on getting home, I need to get the hell out of this clothes, soak in hot bath tub that's all sounds very appealing right now._

" _Well if it isn't Ophelia. My, my, haven't you grown." I heard a female voice from behind me, I turned around to see some unknown woman with long dark hair with a devious smile on her face. "I surely didn't expect to see you here." She spoke assumed as she circled around me._

" _Lady I don't know how you know me, but can't talk, I need to get home." I tried to get pass her, but I couldn't move, I tried to take another step and my legs wouldn't move. What the hell was going on?_

" _Not so fast Ophelia, this has been overdue." She stood there with a smirk, hardly any one called me Ophelia how the hell did she know that was my name. "I see you've adapted your father's attitude." Who the hell is this woman? "Maybe I should make an introduction as the last time we cross paths you were only a child." I looked at her intensely trying to remember if I knew her, then it all came to me who she was._

" _Qetsiyah?" A huge grin appeared on her face. How was it possible for her to be here? She dead. She died like 2000 years ago, how was it possible for her to be here? She took her life after encasing my father in the tomb._

" _These days I prefer to be called Tessa." She spoke with amusement in her voice. "Well look at this." She looked at me from head to toe with disgust. "The creation of Amara and Silas. How's the last two thousand years treated you?" She asked with a playful smile. It was all down to her the reason why I had lived for that long, all because she could punish my father. That for him to be awaken my blood had to be spilled, all because she was a woman scorn._

" _Yeah that didn't exactly work out for you did it?" She want my father to take the cure for immortality so when he would die he wouldn't be united with my mother, but he chose to stay and learn more about his daughter instead._

" _Mhmm. That what you think?" I began to frown at her while she stood there with a mischievous look on her face. "You see you always have to have a backup plan. You know if plan A don't succeed there always plan B. How is human life treating you? Let's not forget that little bundle of joy you're carrying." I had no idea what she was talking about, knowing her she trying to play mind games with me._

" _Bundle of joy? What the hell are you talking about? You are seriously one crazy psychotic bitch." She stood there glaring at me not liking anything I just said, wellI didn't care what I had told 'offended' her. She needed to stop with these mind games and leave me and my parents alone._

" _The child of the hybrid, and Unum praeditos was always on the cards it was all about timing to allow it to happen." I felt that I could move once again as Tessa began to walk away from me. Was she trying to tell me I was pregnant with Niklaus child? But how?_

" _So you tell me that and now walk away!" She stopped in her tracks and turned to me, I wanted answers how could she just say all that and just leave._

" _Well of course I should explain how the impossible happened—" She spoke with amusement while smirking. "With that annoying doppelgänger Elena feeding you her blood threw my plans off course, you were never meant to be a vampire it wasn't part of your fate. You thought that spilling your blood to awaken Silas would finally put you at rest, but that was not what we had planned for you." My head felt like it was going to explode right now, I didn't know what to believe right now. "Once your life would have been taken the spell I placed upon you would have been broken, reverting you back to being human." I stood there speechless "Well I say human you will never truly be human. Not with what growing inside you—" Tessa pointed to my stomach. "—Your son will help his true ancestors the travellers to be rid of spirit magic once and for all, seizing the existence of witches." I refused that any of this was happening I couldn't be carrying Nik child it was impossible, and then to be told that my 'son' going to be destroying magic? I was about to speak when a man attacked Tessa biting into her throat I screamed as he savagely drain her of her blood. Every part of me wanted to run, but I was frighten I gathered my courage and ran as fast as I could. Suddenly I was face to face with the vampire who had attacked Tessa._

" _I think you and I need to have a chat." He spoke in a British accent. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. Who was this man?_

" _Who are you? What do you want?" I tried to keep my fear under control. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, and began to wipe away the blood from his mouth._

" _How rude of me. I'm Mikael." I felt my world stop as I heard his name. I knew who he was as I had heard storied from Nik and Rebekah about their father, he was dead Nik had killed him. If he is dead did that mean I was too?_

 **Klaus P.O.V**

All I kept thinking on my drive to the Bayou was how hell bent the witches are to get what they want. I began to reflect on the story of how this harvest the witches were determined to do, Sophie was adamant that it couldn't be completed without this Christianna. Why would the witches continue if they did not know the whereabouts of the final piece? These thoughts were boggling my mind I needed to think of the matter at hand. To stop Marcel from finding out what actually happen in the Bayou last night, and once my work is done there I'm going to have to interrogate a few witches to finally get some answers. As I got to the location where Marcel wanted to me my cell phone began to ring I saw that it was Rebekah calling.

"What's the matter Rebekah? You cross that I'm out with your ex?" I knew Rebekah still had those longing feeling towards Marcel not matter how much she tried to deny them.

"What is all that dreadful hillbilly ruckus in the background?" She was referring to the loud noise of motorcycles as this so called men were showing off their masculinity. It was a real eye roller to watch.

"According to the dreadful signage, it's Big Auggie's Bayou Bar." Why on earth would Marcel want to meet here? Well I will just have to endure it for now.

"Well, order up a few rounds of moonshine and steer clear of the dead witches for a few. The witch is on a burial mission, your baby mama is on a spirit quest, and I'm keeping Elijah's promise to keep her safe, so stall, please?" Rebekah hangs up the phone. How the bloody hell could she allow them to do that! Doesn't she realize I have enough going on? All she had to do was keep the witch and the wolf at the house, it seems Rebekah can't even uphold a simple task. I entered the bar trying for the umpteenth time today to keep my composure.

"Everything okay?" Marcel inquired as I approached the bar, nothing was okay but I had to continue with this charade.

"Oh, just the usual. Temperamental sister. So, where's your informant?" I needed to try and get to this informant before he get to Marcel. Now with the witch determined to get the remains I needed to make even more certain that nothing would come back.

"Tomas? He's out sniffin' around. Grab a drink, and then we'll chase him down." I took a sit next to him. Well this will be giving me the opportunity to gather some more information, also why my brother return had not happened.

"Well, I suppose it will give us a chance to talk things over, like why you haven't returned Elijah. Maybe your young witch has grown partial to his company. She must get so bored." Marcel looked at me while shaking his head, he didn't like when I would question about Davina. Marcel was extremely protective over the little witch a little too over protective.

"You never stop, do you?" He spoke with slight amusement to his voice.

"You never answer, do you?" I asked while looking at him before I drained my drink.

"Why're you so curious about Davina?" There was something about this one girl that got all the witches in the quarter shaking in fear to have something that powerful by your side would be an impeccable weapon to have.

"If I had a 16-year-old, all-powerful witch at my beck and call, you would wonder about her, too." Marcel looked at me for a long moment, he knew I was right. That if I held such a weapon he would want to know as much as possible.

"You're never gonna get her." Marcel spoke firmly towards me with an edge of threating tone, I couldn't push Marcel at the moment I needed to keep this all friendly until I have what I came here for.

"Okay, okay. I'll ask the harmless questions, then. How did you meet her?" That was a question I was intrigued to find out. Why would Davina turn on her own to side with Marcel? It seems as if it's wasn't to do with her cousin, Marcel broke me out of my thoughts with his laughter.

"That might surprise you. This was eight months ago, before I banned the witches from using magic. Relations between vampires and witches weren't what you'd you call friendly, by any means, but let's just say we were a little less... divided. In fact, some of us were getting along just fine."

 **Flashback—New Orleans 8 Months Ago**

 _Sophie Deveraux and I had a kind of thing going on after one long night of great sex we continued in the shower. Sophie back then was very different she was wild and she knew how to truly please a man, once we were done I went back into my room and laid on my bed. Sophie walks in and dries herself off beside me._

" _Ugh, it's so screwed up, I'm dealing with whacked-out, militant witches." Sophie didn't agree with a lot of stuff that went down with the witches._

" _Hey, you witches all got a little crazy in you." I spoke to her with a grin while Sophie shook her head. They were they always had some kind of scheme up there sleeve._

" _And my sister has really gone off the deep-end this time." Jane-Anne was loyal to the witches a true follower._

" _Jane-Anne's got martyr written all over her, that's for sure." Sophie looked at me concerned now._

" _They've got every 16-year-old girl in our coven_ _dying_ _to be one of the four chosen for this crazy-ass ritual. That can't even be completed" Sophie spoke with frustration._

" _Anything I can do to help?" I would do anything to rile up the witch's even stop them doing some crazy ass ritual._

" _No, you've caused enough trouble with them." Sophie seemed kind of adamant for me not to get involved._

" _What, little old me?" I teased. Sophie starts to giggle._

" _You're a dick. You always stir it up with the witches. Which is why this—" She kisses me "—stays between us" That was the deal neither one of us would let our little dirty secret out._

 **Present Day**

"You and Sophie? You hypocrite. You torture those witches, and yet there you were, getting positively _Romeo and Juliet_ with Sophie Deveraux." This was something that truly surprised me never in a million years I would have thought of those two between the sheets. Sleeping with the enemy that's very interesting.

"Oh, hey hey hey, it wasn't like that. It was a... mutually satisfying hook-up." So if Sophie was so worried about this harvest ritual, and she brought it up with Marcel. Why didn't she get him to stop it?

"So, if Sophie didn't turn to you, her secret vampire lover, in her hour of need, what did she do?" As this story was appearing to getting a little more interesting, there seems to be a few sides to this story.

"She did what any good girl do. She went to her priest."

 **Flashback—New Orleans 8 Months Ago**

 _Sophie, Father Kieran, Jane-Anne, Bastiana and Agnes are in the St. Anne's Church. They were there to discuss about this ritual where these innocent girl involved. Sophie was hell bent to stop it all especially that her niece Monique had a part to play._

" _You've never cared about witch business, Sophie. And now, you have the gall to reveal our private dealings to an outsider." Bastiana was not best pleased with Sophie going to the father Kieran about witch business._

" _You have to find another way." Father Kieran protested as he thought of their ritual as barbaric._

" _You think we do this lightly? The vampire presence in the Quarter is growing stronger, we need more power to fight them off. Harsh times call for harsh measures." Bastiana continued to protest._

" _This is a little more than harsh, Bastiana." Sophie was not going to back down from this she believe all of this was morally wrong._

" _You don't understand, because you don't believe. You've never believed. But I believe enough to put everything on the line for this. And being chosen for the offering – it's an honour." Jane-Anne was not best pleased with her sister actions._

" _It's not going to happen, Jane-Anne. The ritual can't be completed without the final sacrifice. You and the coven are putting all four those girls life in danger for nothing." Sophie raised her voice to her sister._

" _What you are planning to do is not only_ _wrong;_ _in my city, it's_ _illegal_ _." Father Kieran was going to have four young girl being part of something that would lead to their deaths._

" _In your city full of vampires?" Jane-Anne half shouted back to him._

" _The vampires and the human faction have an arrangement, just like we have with you all. Protect the locals, protect our homes, we look the other way. What_ _you_ _are planning goes too far." What the witches had planned was something that will truly shake it city of New Orleans._

" _We are simply taking what we need. Our connection to our ancestors weakens over time. You sow, and you reap; that's the way the Harvest works." Bastiana was not going to back down she and the other elders were not going to stop this._

" _I_ _am the only ally the witches have in this town! Do you really wanna face Marcel without me? Because that is what you'll be dealing with if you go through with the Harvest." Father Kieran threaten them. Sean O'Connell hears the argument and comes out to investigate._

" _Everything okay in here, Uncle Kieran?" He asked while looking at each of them with worrisome look._

" _We're just finishing, Sean. Right?" Father Kieran glares at the witches "I believe I've made myself clear."_

" _We'll take this matter to the elders." Agnes responded then turns to Sean and grasps his hand in hers "Continue your studies, Sean. Your uncle is an excellent role model." She smiles. Sean nods, and as Agnes turns to leave, she mutters a hex under her breath._

 **Present Day**

"The witches were furious with Kieran. Sophie tells me that the witches put a hex on his nephew Sean, made it seem like he was slowly losing his mind in order to distract Kieran, while they kept planning for the Harvest." If there is anything that is truly evil upon this earth it was those witches they would go to any length to complete this ritual no matter what the cost is.

"So they attacked Kieran's nephew?" I asked for confirmation. Marcel nodded.

"Yeah. Kid wasn't the same after that, ended up going postal, killing all his fellow seminary students, all of them, and then himself." Marcel sips his liquor, while I downed all of mine in one gulp. None of this was helping right now, but it gave me a sense of clarity that even though Sophie had denied that the witches have no involvement in Star condition. Marcel story has told me otherwise they will go to extreme length to get what they want. That was proven with Hayley and the child but now with Star too. I refuse to believe it, I needed to have some kind of leverage over the witches as Marcel did. Only problem is that getting to Davina is not going to be that simple.

 **Star P.O.V**

 _I stood there frozen as Mikael watched me intensely I felt frighten I knew I couldn't run because he would be able to grab me even if I took one step. This was the man who had tormented Niklaus for the better half of a thousand years, this was the man who was hell bent in killing him. He always referred to Nik as abomination due to his mother affair with a werewolf, none of that was Nik fault he didn't ask to be who he was. None of that seemed to matter in their eyes Nik was something that should be put down due to him becoming a hybrid. Between Nik mother and father they wanted to destroy him and his siblings. What kind of parents would do that? It was there choice to turn them to save them, none of them asked for this life to be cursed with the lust for blood for the sun to burn there skin to have eternal youth._

" _You're not quite what I expected." Mikael broke me out of my thoughts. "Such beauty to be wasted on a vial creature." I knew he was referring to Nik I wasn't going to have him talk about Nik like that he isn't what Mikael thinks of him. Beneath the exterior Niklaus was a good man I had seen it many times, he wasn't the monster that Mikael claimed he was._

" _Don't speak of him like that!" I raised my voice at him. "You know nothing of him—" Mikael interrupted me._

" _His a monster, an abomination that should not be allowed to walk the earth!" He raised his voice at me and I took a step back in fear he might attack me._

" _It's not like you can hurt him. You're dead." I tried to keep my voice steady. I knew Mikael was dead Nik had seen to that by driving the white oak stake into his heart. My only fear right now was I dead? "Am I—" I began to say but I was to frighten to finish._

" _Dead?" He spoke smugly. "Not quite." He began to pace. "You Star, are a very unique young lady. The daughter of Silas—" He turned to me with a smirk ."—A true traveller. Who with child." His eyes advert to my stomach before he looks back up. "You must understand Star, I cannot allow for that child to be born." I began to back away from him as he was starting to worry me with his crazy talk. "That child growing inside you, is spawn from true evil." He began to approach me slowly as I kept taking steps back. "With a father like Niklaus he will turn your child into something that human world has never seen." I began to shake my head in disagreement as the tears began to roll down my cheeks, Nik wouldn't do that he wouldn't turn his child into some evil weapon._

" _No! You know nothing. Nik wouldn't do that!" In one swift movement he grabbed me by my throat, I could feel him squeezing my wind pipe as I began to grasp for air._

" _Why? Because of the love he has for you?" Mikael mocked. "Niklaus knows nothing of love. His greed for power will always be his true love. You my dear are a passing fancy. Another who bores his child." He began to loosen his grip as he began to scream in pain dropping to the floor. "Arrrgh." He continued to yell as she tried to get up from the ground. "I told you, I would deal with this" Mikael screamed I looked and there was a woman stand a few feet from where we standing._

" _Your tactic are a little barbaric Mikael." He was about to speak when the scenery around us changed, I knew where we were Lafayette cemetery in New Orleans. "I do apologies for my husband behaviour." This woman was clearly Esther what was she planning on doing to me?_

" _What you're going to kill me and my child?" I yelled at her as she continued to approach me._

" _No dear Ophelia. You're already cursed and soon to be damned. Come. There much to be discussed." She began to walk further into the cemetery. All I wanted was to get out of this nightmare be home with Nik, I didn't even know what was real right now. What the hell did she mean by I'm cursed and damned? My whole life been a curse. The only time it's hasn't felt like that since moving to New Orleans with Nik. Now I'm told that I am damned too?_

 **Klaus P.O.V**

This story about this harvest ritual. Ruthless the witches were to get what they wanted to hex a young man who had nothing to do with it, none of this would have happened in my time. Everyone knew of their place no one would try to defy another fraction because they knew the consequences. New Orleans is a shamble all that work my siblings and I had done, to turn it into a city that people idolized was destroyed. Well it appears I will have my work cut out for me. Once it's all mine again but I will bring out of the ashes and let this city rise and shine as it once was. I had walked out of the bar as I just received a disturbing phone call from my dear sweet sister informing me while on their quest that I told them not to go on. They had come face to face with Marcel informant and my stupid sister lost him, didn't they understand that today of all days I didn't need this. Was their aim today was to see me explode, to start tarring people to shreds? I'm trying to be level headed I'm trying to do this in the right manner, because I know any moment Star will awake. I just can't bare the thought of seeing that look of disappointment on her face, of her knowing what carnage I've caused in my moment fury.

"Let me understand this: against all logic, you and Hayley went to the bayou, where you ran into a man you _think_ may be Marcel's informant, and then you lost him?" My level of tolerance was wearing thin right now.

"Yes, and now that we've established that I am a failure as a sister, and a friend, and an Original, you should probably know he's on his way to Marcel right now to rat me out. Skinny guy in a hurry, looks like he saw a ghost." I knew Rebekah was trying her best it didn't help matters when she allowed the witch and little wolf to take control. Well if I needed to fix this mess I need Rebekah help.

"I'll handle it, but I'll need a distraction." I knew Rebekah will be able to keep Marcel entertain while I'll dealt with the informant.

"I'm on my way." She hangs up. I entered the bar again.

"Your sister again?" Marcel looked at me spuriously.

"She craves attention. So come along, you were just getting to the juicy bits." I took a seat and poured another drink, as I looked up Marcel didn't seem best pleased.

"I can't joke around about this. I've done a lot in my day, but I do have a rule about kids." That was one thing Marcel truly believed since his up bring was something that no child should have gone through. I could understand why Marcel took all this rather personal with Davina.

 **Star P.O.V**

 _I began to follow Esther even though every part of me was saying this was bad idea she hadn't spoken a word considering 'we have matters to discuss'. There wasn't anything to discuss especially with her. Nik had spoken of her to me before he told me that he was the one who killed her that Esther had supress his true nature of his werewolf side. In a fit of rage he tore out her heart Nik had harboured the guilt of killing his mother for nearly a thousand years. She was brought back from beyond the grave with only one intension plotting to destroy her children for the mistake of turning them into vampires. With knowing not only her children would die but there whole sire line. What kind of mother was this woman?_

" _Can I ask why you brought me here? Let me guess, you're going to tell me that this so called miracle child is evil blah blah blah. Save it I've heard it from enough dead folks today." I was tired of all of this now they kept talking about me being with child when I knew that wasn't possible. This is some crazy nightmare I'm having and any moment I would wake up. None of this could actually be true. Right? I looked over at_ _Esther. She stood there with a smirk upon her face as she stares at me._

" _Ophelia you don't know the half of what I am about to tell you, but believe me you will understand everything." I'm pretty sure it's was going to involve something to do with this child being pure evil I do not believe that any child in born evil._

" _Oh please do tell…" My voice dripped with sarcasm. "Everyone just wants to keep telling me things. So Esther spit it out." I spoke abruptly then gave Esther a fake smile I had no reason to be nice to this woman not after half of the things I have heard of her. I didn't owe her any kind of respect._

" _My son Niklaus is an abomination, and has been since the day that he was conceived. With my failure to end the lives of my children Niklaus has been able created not just one but two further abominations." Esther touches my stomach I felt overwhelming sensation come over me. "You have to understand that I can't allow this pregnancy to continue." I felt light headed and I could hear a strange sound around me like a rapid heartbeat. "His heart quite strong. That's very interesting." I backed away from her. Was that sound I was hearing…. It's was my baby heart? What the hell was she doing to me?_

" _Don't you touch me?" I wasn't going to let her talk about Nik like his some kind of monster I will not let Esther call his child an abomination. "Nik not an abomination! How can you even say that about your own son? You went with another man! You betrayed your husband! You made the mistake, and now Nik has to pay the price! You don't deserve to be a mother! You will not stop me from having this child. Do I make myself clear?" All I was feeling was rage right now I will not have people dictate to me and I will not be bullied into something._

" _That is a choice that I have regretted Ophelia. You don't understand. That child." Esther points at my stomach. "If he is permitted to live will bring nothing but death, and destruction to everyone that you care about. Its existence goes against nature, and anything that goes nature must be destroyed." She slowly began to approach me. "The witch's spirits knew we had to stop you to become your true nature they couldn't allow you carry the child of Niklaus. It was foreseen Niklaus shall have a daughter by a wolf and a son by_ _Unum praeditos. One will be pure of heart the other will be filled with evil that this world has never seen." Esther stopped walking and looked at me with a sorry expression. "The son that you are carrying is that evil. You say you love my son Niklaus—" Her eyes adverted to my stomach for a moment "—You see your child as a gift, but he is a curse laid upon you." Why was she telling me this? How can she say that an innocent child could be curse? "Your son will bring an end to the man you love, the man who still hold little of his humanity. You allow that child to be born you will lose Niklaus forever." I stood there listening to every word she had spoken, they kept repeating back to me_ _ **you allow that child to be born you will lose Niklaus forever**_ _._ _"So you have a choice to make Ophelia, Niklaus or the child. You cannot have both." Esther spoke coldly. How could she even ask that? How could I choose between the man who has stolen my heart and a child that was created out of our love?_

" _How can you stand there and tell me to choose between the man I love, and the life of innocent baby. It's true you are a cold hearten bitch, all of this because you fear that my child will destroy Nik, and this nonsense about spirit magic. Can you be certain that would happen? You see the future as dark for our child, but what if you're wrong! Huh? What if with the right guidance he won't be what you fear? Believe me prophecy tend to be wrong. I'm living proof of that." I could feel myself becoming emotional over all this. Now I knew there was a tiny baby growing inside me something I have longed for a thousand years, and I'm being told to make a choice. I can't live without either of them this little miracle growing inside me is part of each of us, and I refuse to believe it will be evil. "I will not allow you to force me to choose, because there no choice to be made. I will have this child. I will have Nik by my side." Esther stood there looking at me for long moment I hope that she finally get into her head I'm not being force to choose._

" _If you think that. Then you are a fool Ophelia. You will have to choose. No matter how much you fight it, it will be either Niklaus or your son. You say you cannot live without the both of them?" She looked up into the sky and began to smirk after a moment she looked at me "You do not want to hear the warning. Then you Ophelia have signed your own fate the consequence of your decision lays upon you." As I watched Esther I could see an evil glint to her eyes she wanted me to be frighten of her warning by threatening me with consequences which may not happen. All Esther was trying to do was frighten me enough to be rid of this child. She knew that I couldn't live without Niklaus._

" _Enlighten me. What are these consequences? I means Esther you talk the talk pretty well." I began to approach her to prove I wasn't frighten of her she didn't. All Esther was is an evil manipulative woman who would do anything to get her own way. "You're dead. You're a rotting corps in a casket. You think I'm frighten of you? Of Mikael? Qetsiyah? Your all on the other side stuck unable to do a thing, if you thought you could terrify me with your words of caution. Well then you really underestimated me." I began to walk away from her as I'm not listening to anymore of her crazy talk about my child._

" _Well I think it's time for me to show you exactly what I can do." I heard her say from behind me I turned face her as I did I wasn't in the cemetery no longer. I was in a hospital room I looked closely and saw myself laying in a bed barely alive hooked up to monitors. Something caught my eye that was Damon sitting beside my bed holding on to my hand I felt a lump in my throat as I was watching this._

"Star you have to pull through this" _Damon spoke with sorrow as he looked at me on the bed_ "I'm not ready to lose you. None of us are ready. Ju-Just wake up. You hear me. Wake up Star" _I could see tears rolling down Damon cheeks I have never seen him this upset since he spoke to me about this mother's death._

" _Touching…" Esther broke me out of my thoughts, she was standing next to my bedside looking down at me. "You think I'm unable to do anything?" Esther spoke darkly before she place her hand on my chest in one movement she punch a hole into my chest. The monitor began to flat line and I began to have an excruciating pain in my chest that I was unable to breath._

"No, no, no, no" _Damon began to yell_ "No you're not doing this Star _" He rushes to the door_ "I need some help in here" _Damon screamed at the top of his lungs._

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Marcel enlighten me with what actually happened the night the witches attempted this harvest ritual.

 **Flashback—New Orleans 8 Months Ago**

 _Bastiana one of the Elders called upon the four elements to bind the past and future magic together Earth, to connect to them to their ancestors. Water, to heal the community. Wind, to carry them to their ancestors and back. Fire, to purify. After all there preparation all four girls knew exactly what to expect for weeks they told them that the magic in the knife they used to cut their palms would put girls to sleep that later at the Reaping they would all be resurrected. They were told when they were awaken, and all be together and more powerful than ever and it was just like as they rehearsed it. All that was left was a little cut on their palms for the blood sacrifice._ _The first girl stood up to begin the Harvest, but is interrupted when Sophie runs into the cemetery._

" _No! Stop! Bastiana, stop! You have to stop, Bastiana, please don't do this!" The elders assumed if they continued with the ritual that Christianna would be drawn to come back, Sophie knew that Christianna would not return even with her strong connection Davina. That those four girls will go through that pain and suffering for nothing. A male witch wraps his arms around Sophie to restrain her, and covers her mouth with his hand. So she couldn't intervene or scream anymore._

" _To be born, you must sacrifice. Do you have faith?" Bastiana spoke the words. The girl nods in response, and holds out her hand for the blood sacrifice, instead Bastiana slits the girl's throat, and the young witch falls to the ground. The other three girls start to scream in terror, but they're also restrained so that they can't run away. Davina's mother Ruby stares straight ahead as her daughter screams._

 **Present Day**

"Everyone involved in the ritual knew that that would happen. That the lives of those four innocent girls would be part of the ritual. They lived on the hope that the fear of one of the girls would draw Christianna back." This was barbaric all this. Everything that these witches did to regain their power.

"Davina?" Marcel nodded I'm no saint I've done some evil and vindictive things in my time. This was all just madness.

"Two of the girls died. I wish I got there sooner." Marcel spoke with regret in his voice. He took me by surprised I didn't expect for him to of been the one to have stopped it.

"You're the one who stopped it?" Marcel looked down at his drink.

"Kieran knew every detail from Sophie. After his nephew's massacre in the church, he was so torn up. He left town just before the Harvest. But on his way out, he came to me, and he asked me to stop the Harvest. He knew I didn't want the witches getting any more power. And I do have a rule about people abusing kids, so, I did what he asked. But I was too late."

 **Flashback—New Orleans 8 Months Ago**

 _My vampires were attacking the Elders. A vampire bites Bastiana and feeds on her until she dies. When her body falls to the ground, so does the magic knife in her hand. Another vampire bites and kills Ruby Davina's mom. Agnes picks up the knife from the ground, and grabs Monique and slits her throat with it. Davina screams, hysterical and trying to break free._

" _No, Monique! Nooo! Let go of me! Stop it! Stop it! Let go of me! Stop it!" Davina fights against the guy holding her. I watch her fight against him as she head butts the guy in the face. I killed the man and grabs Davina protectively._

" _I got you." I assured her I wanted her to know nothing and no one will hurt her._

 **Present Day**

"There was something about seeing Davina fight. She didn't just go along to the slaughter, you know?" I knew exactly what Marcel meant as I recall the day when I first met him when he was just a child.

"I do... Marcellus." I smiled slightly remembering the day when that little boy entered my life and gave me a form of hope again. With Star death in 1490 for years I lived with the fear of caring for another the day I met Marcel that all changed. I guess you could say he brought back a piece of my humanity.

"I felt like she and I... we were kindred spirits." Marcel spoke sombrely.

 **Flashback—New Orleans 8 Months Ago**

 _I was still holding Davina while Sophie kneels on the ground holding Monique's body in her lap. Sophie looks up at us she was a wreck seeing her niece in this way Davina holds her hand out toward Monique. A light inside Monique leaked out of her body, and into Davina's outstretched hand, and Sophie and I stared at her in amazement._

 **Present Day**

"You were quite the knight in shining armour, though Davina must realise you owe her as much as she owes you. You never could have banned the witches from using magic without her." Which was true without Davina impeccable power Marcel would not have control.

"She's not exactly besties with them. I'm protecting her. A lot of them would like to get their hands on her to lure her cousin into town to finish the Harvest. If they don't, the other girls stay dead, and they lose their power." The witches seemed really certain that Davina would bring this final piece to Harvest back. So the question here is why hasn't this Christianna come yet?

"And if they you do, you lose yours." I questioned him. Marcel drains his drink.

"And Davina and Christianna loose there life." Marcel spoke with sorrow in his voice at the corner of my eye that Rebekah had entered the bar.

"Isn't this like old times? Just how drunk are you two?" This was perfect timing as I was getting a little concerned that Marcel informant was going to enter at any moment.

"Skating on the razor's edge. I'm gonna use the loo. Back in a tick." I faked slurring my words before I walked outside and saw Tomas perfect timing. "Tomas, I presume. Marcel asked me to find out what you know about the dead witches." He frowned for a moment Rebekah was right he did look like he had seen a ghost.

"I heard they were going after some pregnant werewolf. She was stupid, being out there all alone." Well he had heard quite a bit I think I need to cut this loose end.

"Yeah, she was, wasn't she, yes? It's amazing how gullible some people can be." I chuckled and snaps the vampire's neck I entered the bar again Rebekah was standing at the bar. "That was fast work, Rebekah. Where's Marcel? In there, touching up his lipstick?" No doubt Rebekah was all over him while I dealt with the mess that her, wolf and witch left.

"Credit me with some taste, it's filthy in there. Where'd he go?" She began to search the room.

"He didn't tell you he was leaving?" I questioned her. Rebekah looked at me with a confused expression.

"No. Do you think he realized we were stalling him?" Marcel wasn't that smart to think we were doing that I sat here all bloody day long listening to his stories acting like I was even interested in it.

"No. Unless... he was stalling us." Marcel had been playing me the whole time he was stalling me for a reason and I intend to find out, I left that grotty bar in the middle of nowhere. I was furious and I'm not allowing Marcel to play me for a fool. I arrived back into New Orleans and headed straight to Marcel compound in the quarters, I searched 'his' home and he was nowhere to be seen I knew at some point he had to return and there will be hell to pay. I had spent my whole day holding my composure remaining calm dealing with the mess that been caused, stopping myself from dealing with the most important matter of my unconscious wife. Marcel walks into the courtyard where I was waiting for him up on the top of a cement barrier.

"Taking me on a field trip to distract me. Pathetic. And obvious—I taught you better than that." Marcel smile faded from this face he didn't seem best pleased to see me.

"You taught me to protect what's mine. You will not take Davina from me—end of story." He spoke to me firmly as he walked further into the court yard, well it looks as if he needs another lesson taught one that Marcel will not forget.

"An immutable law of nature, Marcel, is the strong always take from the weak." Which was true and Marcel was weak and I intend to take back what is rightfully mine. That is this city.

"Oh, if you were so strong, you wouldn't have run away from New Orleans like a little bitch, all those years ago." Hearing him defy I wasn't going to stand for it as when I left New Orleans it was to saving my family from the hands of my father. I jumped down from where I was standing and punched down on Marcel.

"You've been playing king with a bunch of children for too long. Don't mistake me for one of your nightwalker lackeys, Marcel. I can take Davina anytime I like." I had only be playing nice due to that attachment I still felt towards him but now it's become a problem, Marcel lunges for me but he's knocked back down by Elijah who has appeared out of nowhere.

"Do forgive me, Marcel. If anyone is to teach my brother a lesson... it's me." Elijah warns Marcel I stared in shock at my brother how did he get out of Davina grip? This did not please me how my brother stopped me from putting Marcel down.

Elijah had demanded that we all gather as he had something to share with all of us I had told him I'd had enough of storytelling for one day. Well my older brother insisted that the information he held will be something I would find rather interesting, my brother knew me too well that I was preparing to do something unredeemable. With force brought me back to the plantation believe I was not best pleased. Elijah had brought all of us in the study to hear this revelation.

"Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie. This story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches, wasn't over territory at all, this was over having both _Claire withes._ " Elijah has been well informed about the ritual "Three months ago Davina felt a force enter the city. The kind of force only to be known by _virtute perfecit venefica_ as known as Christianna Clair." This was interesting but if Davina cousin had returned and she had this impeccable force why hadn't she freed her? "Davina with her magic has searched for her, but as quickly as the force enter it left." None of this was making sense right now how could something like that disappear? "Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that, a young pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant. Suddenly, all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister can use you to find Davina. If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina she knows that her cousin Christianna will coming running. All this so she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone." As Elijah spoke all the pieces began to fit together.

"Brother I think we may have an upper hand on this dilemma." Elijah began to frown as I got up from my seat and began to walk out.

"Niklaus. What is nonsense?" Elijah demanded I turns to face him I couldn't help but smile as for once since coming back I was going to have the upper hand.

"I'll show you. I won't be long." I left leaving them behind to ponder I began to make my way into the quarters I stood on the corner Bienville Street waiting for my target. Just like clockwork she appeared. "Christianna Claire." Christi turns and looks horrified to hear me call her by her name. "I just want to have a little chat." I grabbed hold of her vamp-speed her to the plantation Elijah and Rebekah are confused to see what I had brought home to them. I'm sure my siblings will be very pleased to hear of what we have in our possession.

"What the bloody hell you doing with the trashy bar maid." Rebekah did not like Christi due to the fact that Marcel had taken a fancy to her I wonder how Marcel will feel to know the young lady he had been trying to woo was the one thing everyone was searching for. Now I would love to see that look upon his face.

"Who the hell….." Christi was about to retaliate towards Rebekah she was fearless just as her younger family member, maybe this is a quality that the Claire witches held.

"Rebekah be nice to our guest." I teased while Rebekah did not look best pleased with Christi behaviour.

"Niklaus what is the meaning of this? Why you bring this poor defenceless girl in our home. Speak Niklaus." Nobel Elijah seemed to have quite the temper on him today, it seems as I need to do a little explaining.

"Brother, Sister, let me introduce to Christianna Claire." They both looked at Christi stunned. "The final piece to the witches little problem. As we know the harvest can't be completed without her blood being spilled. Therefore our leverage." I felt overwhelming sense of joy that I had the one thing that those witches wanted in my grasp.

"No! What? You can't do that." Christi protested with fear in her voice "You can't keep me here prisoner. I swear…." She had been hiding all this time. Members of her community unaware that she was back. She walked the streets and none of them recognised her? That is very powerful magic to be able to cloak herself in such away even from a witch as powerful as Davina.

"Oh you can't threaten me Christianna. You see I've heard the story about the harvest. How you flee the city unable to be found with magic. Which got me thinking that you're magic isn't as powerful due to you cloaking yourself." Christi did not speak she had used all her magic to protect herself from being revealed. That in a moment such as this she didn't have the power to protect herself for such moments as this. "As proven you would made some form of attack on my siblings and myself." I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. "Take care of her." I walked out of the room answers phone.

"Klaus you need to get down here. Now!" Damon demanded then hung up I stood there frozen as I feared what may have happened I shook that thought away and rushed to the hospital. When I reached Star room a team of medic had just walked out I entered to see Damon standing by Star bed with a fearful look as the doctor examined her.

"Klaus…" Damon could hardly speak my name he shook his head and left the room. The doctor looked at me then my focus went to Star lifeless body.

"Mr Mikaelson." I heard the doctor say snapping me out of my thoughts. "Your wife has had three occurrence of flat lining, this has cause further complications. Her heart has weaken dramatically that it will be unable to function fully. In time Mr Mikaelson your wife's body will shut down. I'm sorry Mr Mikaelson, but there nothing further we can do to help your wife or your child." The doctor left the room. It was happening all over again I was losing her there was nothing I could do to save her I took a final look at Star I held back every emotion I was feeling. I kiss her gently on her lips they still had slight warmth to them, I felt my eyes glaze over as I knew this would be the last time I'll be able to do this.

"Sleep well my queen." One of my tears fell on her cheek as I spoke to her. I will not let Star die in vain I will not let the legacy of the woman I love end like this. I will make each of them pay for that they bestow upon her I will make the street of the French Quarters run with the blood of each and every one of those witches. I perish them all until their existence will come to an end.

 **Star P.O.V**

 _Laid on the ground there clutching to my chest feeling my heart been in the grips of Esther, maybe I should have agreed to her terms that I should have made my choice. Out of the two who would I of chosen? I have wanted to have a child for a thousand years it was something I have craved, even with wanting something that much there was something far greater I wanted more that was Niklaus. For over 500 years I wondered this earth with the feeling of emptiness from the moment I left him, my true love the man whom had stolen my heart. Many called him a monster an abomination in my eyes he was none of those, Niklaus was my saviour he had given me a purpose to live. I need to stop Esther and tell her I'll give up the child that they have nothing to fear. As much as it will pain me to tell her this the pain will be far greater to lose Nik. I looked over at the bed and there was a group of medic trying to bring me round, but they wasn't not having much success. Esther wasn't going to allow me to leave this was her showing the consequences that in the end I would lose both of them._

" _Esther….. Please." I pleaded to her she wasn't reasoning her focus was on my virtually dead corps on that be, I could feel my life fading this was how it was all going to end for me after a thousand years._

" _Ophelia. Listen to me." I could hear the voice of my mother, I knew what this meant I was close to seeing her any moment that my life was coming to an end. "You are stronger than this. Don't let the witch do this to you." I could hear her pleads but I knew it was my mind playing tricks on me._

" _I gave your daughter a choice. She chose not to listen. Ophelia want to know the consequences."_ _I could feel myself slowing fading even further away as Esther was squeezing my heart and it was getting harder for me to breath. I knew that if I died my baby would perish with me and Nik would be devastated once again. I could hear my mother voice encouraging me to fight I tried to control my breathing so that I didn't slip into the darkness threatening to consume me._

" _Ophelia are you listening to me." I opened my eyes there she was my mother, Amara was here with me. You would think that she was Elena or Katherine because they looked alike, but she was original doppelganger they were a mirror image of her. She was my father's true love and that pissed Qetsiyah off who kept her in a tomb for 2,000 years. All because my father broke her heart by falling in love with my mother. "You are the daughter of Silas. The most powerful witch who has walked upon the earth. This evil woman does not have control of you Ophelia. You are your father daughter. You just need to fight. You need to believe in yourself."_

" _Mom?" I was so happy that I would get to see her again, if I was going to die I would get to be with her. I was so tired and I wanted to give up and welcome death, but when I heard my mom encouraging me to fight. I began to fight back as I wasn't ready to leave Nik or lose my child I am the daughter of Silas and I will not let Esther do this to me I had to fight as my mother told me._

" _No!" I heard Esther screamed. I felt something within was giving me more strength, and slowly I felt her hand was losing grip of my heart. "No this is impossible!" Esther spoke with rage. While my mother held me tightly in her arms a part of me knew that it was her that was giving me the strength to fight off Esther._

" _Keep fighting Ophelia. See…" Amara turned my head I watched as a bright light appeared from my lifeless body where Esther hand held my heart. I could see Esther was battling with the force coming from within my body, then there was an explosion if bright white light in the room. Amara shielded me from the light I didn't know what happened, but I could hear Esther screaming and then suddenly her screams stopped and Esther was gone. I turned to face my mother who smiled at me._

" _Mom what happened?" I stated in wonder. "Where is she? She was just here and now she is gone." My mother smiled and looks at me with wonderment as she caresses my cheek, I had longed for this moment to be with my mother as my last encounter with her wasn't how I wanted it. With the freakish resemblance of Elena I didn't appreciate the short moment I had with her._

" _When I was carrying you. I was also told that you were a something that would be brought to this world and cause destruction. That because of your father tenancy to use dark magic that you were a bad omen. They were wrong Ophelia, you brought light into our lives. You gave us hope that we both could be better people after our betrayal to our people." She sigh as she glance over at my body on the bed. "Your son may bring evil as they all told you, but no one is born of evil my sweet Ophelia. You have a chance to be a mother. Which is something you've dreamed of for a thousand years, it is here now. As your mother I'm tell you to listen to your heart on this matter._ _" I felt a strange sensation overcome me as she spoke to me. I tried to keep focus but my vision began to blur I could still hear my mom talking but it seemed at a distance. My eyes felt heavy and I felt myself fall into an- obelisk of darkness._

 **Klaus P.O.V**

All that anger that rage that I had held in all day had finally been realised, after being told that Star was not going to wake from her deep slumber that I wasn't only losing the love of my existence but also the child that we had created together. The one thing I have ever wanted to have with Star and I knew it would never be possible, now miraculously it's had happened. To have something so close in your grasp then to be taken in the same moment I spoke of vengeance of the witches, and how I would not dishonour Star as I knew she would disapprove. That didn't matter now, I'm a man of my words I will show those witches a side of me that they wish they had never brought to the surface. Damon was fully on aboard with there was no hesitation. He looked just as hurt and broken as myself I was losing my wife, my love, my true friend, Damon was losing someone he look as a sister. The blood that will be spilled will be in the honour of the name Star Mikaelson, Damon wasn't fully aware of what I had planned yes I wanted to spill blood down those streets, but I knew of one thing that would hurt the witches far greater. I made my way back to the plantation and searched for Christianna I had found her in one of the guest rooms.

"You're coming with me" My voice was filled with rage as I spoke grabbing hold of her arms. I was going to give those witches a show that they won't want to miss.

"What are you doing?" She spoke with fear in her voice. With my vamp speed I had brought her into the middle of the French quarters, Christi kept screaming and I cover her mouth to stop her.

"I believe I have found what you've all been looking for." I called out to make the witches all aware, Damon looked horrified as I held the girl he had grown quite an attachment to. The witches were all coming out to investigate the commotion.

"Klaus…. Please." Christi pleaded. This young girl had not done nothing to hurt me, this was my only way to get back at the witches for what they had done to me.

"Klaus what the hell are you doing?" Damon tries to attack me with my free hand I strike him sending him flying into a wall.

"You're not in the loop Damon. Christi here very special to the witches of the French quarters." I looked and I could see Christi was crying with fear in her eyes. "Christianna Claire the little witch you've been looking for." I could hear gasps from the crowed as I grabbed Christi by the throat she starts to choke Damon tries to attempt to come closer. "I would not take another step I'll snap her neck." I saw Agnes approach from the crowed. "Just the witch I was waiting for. You and your corrupt coven have gone too far!" I watched and could see that the witches were taken back with my actions. "You are the reason why my wife dying. You want to take something of importance from me I will do the same in return."

"Niklaus stop." I heard Star voice. No this was some kind of witchery they are making me hear her voice, Star was dying there was no way it could be her. "Nik. Please don't hurt Christi." I heard Star pleads and it sounded a lot closer, I turned my heard and there she was. Standing a few feet from me looking all full of life I began to shake my head as I knew this couldn't be her. She slowly began to approach me with caution, she placed her hand onto mine I felt the warmness of her touch. I felt speechless as she removed my hand from Christi throat. Christi drops to the ground Damon rushed to her and grabs her taking her away I was trying to process if it was really her before me I touched her face and it wasn't an apparition she was really here.

"How is this…?" The words wouldn't come out of my mouth Star placed her hands on either side of my face.

"It's not important right now." She gently placed a kiss upon my lips. Sometimes we're tested. Not to show our weakness, but to discover our strengths. If I had learnt one thing from the dastards day is that the love that Star and I have for one another cannot be tore apart even by death. Something that strong is something to truly cherish.


	6. Dangerous Love Affair

**Warning This Chapter Contain R-rated Scenes…**

 **Star P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to see the white of the ceiling I felt disoriented, I could hear a noise beside me I turned my head to see some kind of monitor for my heart. I began to sit up and I felt a little light headed I paused to gain my composure I began to think about that strange dream I was having with all those warning about me carrying some evil child. I looked around the room and I knew I was in some kind of hospital room, and it looked familiar too. I rested my head in my hands to try and remember what had happened for me to get here that I went with Hayley and Agnes to the Bayou to make sure the baby was ok. Then a bunch of crazy witches wanted to attack us I recall escaping then searching for Hayley then everything else was still a blank. I started the pull off all the wires that were connected to me as I needed to get the hell out of here, as I did that come screeching sound came from the monitor. Which cause couple of nurse's to enter the room as they did they looked at me astonished.

"Mrs Mikaelson…." One of them spoke with a stunned expression as I was getting out of the bed while the other nurse came rushing over to me.

"I don't recommend that you should be out of bed." He spoke as he tried to get me back into bed I felt find I didn't need to be here or hooked up to so much machinery.

"I'm fine. No correction, I feel great. I need to see my husband." I stated back to him still trying to get out of bed, and right now I wish I still has those powers that used to have.

"How is this possible? Dr Fitz said she couldn't recover." I heard the other one speak as she began to examine me. "Doctor Fitz needs to check her over this is impossible." She was about to walk away I needed to know what had got them both to stump.

"Excuse me what going on?" I felt confused as they were both looking at me as I didn't get any of this.

"Mrs Mikaelson you were brought here with server injuries. I just need Doctor Fitz to just look you, and your baby over." My eyes widen as she said those words I was pregnant? Then flashes of seeing Tessa, Mikael and Esther came into my mind, as they spoke of my child being some kind of evil. Everything I had experience was real? "Mrs Mikaelson just rest, we will be right back." The nurse snapped me out of my thought, I nodded my head as I continued to think back over those meeting with the ghost of my past.

I was with child. With Niklaus child. I felt a smile creep up on my face the thought of having something growing inside me that was created out of our love. That soon faded away as the words ' _How is this possible? Dr Fitz said she couldn't recover'_. I got out of bed and began to search the room for my clothes that I came in I opened the little side cupboard there they were, but they were stained with blood, but right now I didn't care I needed to get out of here. I got dress as fast as I could before that came back I sneaked out of the room making sure that I wasn't caught. I made my way out of the hospital and hid round the corner I grabbed my phone from my jacket pocket and tried to call Nik but he didn't answer. Then I tried Damon and the same my only other option was to call Rebekah after a few rings she answered.

"Whoever this is. I don't find it funny. When I find you I'm going to kill you." Rebekah spoke venomously. What was her problem?

"Rebekah It's me. Star." I heard her grasp on the other side of the phone. "Where Nik? His not answering his phone, neither is Damon." I was panicking now because the way those nurse spoke it was some kind of miracle I had woken, I know Nik and Damon far too well. If they were told some kind of bad news about me they wouldn't have taken it well.

"H-How the bloody hell—" Rebekah began to say but I didn't need her to question me right now.

"Please Bekah. Where is he?" As I knew Nik temper and right now I had a feeling someone was going to feel his waft.

"He took Christi. His acting like lunatic Star. Where are you? You should be resting." Nik had Christ? What hell was going on? Had he found out about what she was? I could feel my heart pounding against my chest.

"Star…." I heard Elijah voice which brought a smile to my face. "Niklaus has utterly lost control he has the witch Christi. He intends to make the witches pay for the indiscretion they place upon you." With him telling me that I knew that Nik was in the French quarters. "Star. You need to rest. You have gone through—" I didn't need another person to tell me I need to be resting.

"Thank you for the concern. I need to stop my husband from starting up a war with the witches." With that I hung up on him and hail down a cab, I could hear my phone buzzing away I knew it was Elijah and Rebekah, but my main concern was getting to Nik before he did something incredibly stupid.

After a short drive I arrived in the French quarters I began to run around like a crazy person searching for Nik, as I reach the middle of the French Quarters I could hear Nik voice roaring. I saw a crowd of people standing in a circle I knew it Nik was about to do something incredibly stupid. I started to weave through the crowd.

"You are the reason why my wife dying. You want to take something of importance from me I will do the same in return." I couldn't let him hurt Christi or hand her over to the witches. She was just young girl who has barely lived a life.

"Niklaus stop" He stood there not even turning as he continued to strangle Christi. "Nik, please don't hurt Christi." I pleads as began to approach him with caution I know Niklaus wouldn't hurt me but when he had these fits of rage they frighten me. He slowly turned his head to me with wide eyed then he began to shake his head in disbelief. I knew that Nik didn't think it was me so I continued to walk closer to him he didn't move or loosen his grip from Christi throat. I place my hand on top of his where he had firm grip of her as soon as I did that it was like a realization that I was actually here with him, he let go of Christi. She dropped to the ground gasping for air I saw Damon grab her taking her away with his vamp-speed. Which I was grateful for him to do because I didn't want any harm to come her I could see that Nik was trying to process if it was really me as he touched my face.

"How is this—" The words wouldn't come out of his mouth Nik just stood there speechless I placed my hands on either side of my face, I couldn't help but smile at him.

"It's not important right now." I kissed him as soon as our lips touched naturally moulded together Nik held me closely to him so there was no space between us. After long moment Nik pulled away from the kiss, he looked at me with wonderment in his eyes as if he wasn't sure if it was me. As he cupped my face I felt a chill run down my spine, it felt I hadn't see him weeks maybe even months I had this yearning for him right now.

"I love you so much Star Mikaelson." I could sense eyes watching us after the scene he had cause, he gently got of me by the waist holding me firmly then used his speed to take us back to the plantation. We both stopped on the porch he had this worrisome look upon his face. "Sweetheart I didn't think—" Nik spoke in a panic I knew that Nik had been told that I wasn't going to make it, and he didn't expect me to be released from the hospital. I felt fine after waking up if anything I felt even better than I did before everything happen.

"You didn't think what Nic?" He still stood there with a concerned expression I wasn't sure what was running through his mind right now.

"I should have brought you back to the hospital." As he spoke he kept looking at me with amazement I think Nik didn't believe I was here standing before him. "I just didn't think. I should take you back." Nik spoke in a daze like state, he was about to take hold of me when I stopped him. I knew that he wanted to take me back to the hospital, and he wasn't' convinced that I was fine, but he was wasting his time because I wasn't going back.

"Nik will you stop. I am fine, ok?" I knew that he was just trying to protective of me and the baby, I couldn't help to be a little annoyed because he wasn't listening to me. If I wasn't okay I wouldn't risked coming to look for him I've been given a gift of a child, and I'm not planning to do anything to jeopardize that.

"There no need for that tone Star. I was told less than an hour ago that I was losing you. I apologies for the concern would you rather me not care." He walked away to opened the front door, Nik was hurt by my abrupt behaviour I shouldn't have spoken to him like that.

"Nik..." I called out to him and he stopped but didn't turn to me. "I'm sorry." I spoke as I approached him placing my hand on his shoulder, he slowly turned to me there was a dozen of emotions that appeared on his face. I couldn't imagine what it had been like for him while I was in the state, Niklaus biggest fear is to lose me he had admitted that to me, and that what he thought had happen but I'm here right in front of him. "I know hearing—" Before I could finish my words he got hold of me and used his vamp-speed. When I looked around I notice that we were in our bedroom Nik stood inches from my face staring deeply into my eyes while I stood there wondering what he was thinking.

"You will be the death of me Star Mikaelson." He spoke with seriousness in his voice then a smile appeared upon his face, as he raised his right hand and began to caress my cheek. "You truly are my favourite distraction." I felt a smile creep up on my face as he leaned in and kissing the side of my neck, he began to rip my clothes off as I could hear the sound of the fabric ripping. He walks me backwards slowly until I felt the bed behind me, he drops more kisses on my heated skin everywhere except my mouth. My lips part as the soft moans escape I'm eager for him to swallow them I became aware of the distance between us as his body is bowed forward, and worshipping mine with surprisingly chaste kisses but nothing else is in contact. I glimpse my sanity for a small second and reach up to pull him closer. Lightning fast hands move to restrain me catching both wrists and folding them away, securely behind my back.

"If you touch me this will all be over far too quickly." His gravely mutter ensures my sanity's full disappearance and a creaminess between my legs.

"Aaahh, please touch me." The need in my whisper is akin to begging. _Boy, it doesn't take much for me to become a needy mess with Niklaus._

"Tell me what you want Star." Nothing makes me hotter than his seductive voice commanding, coaching or teasing me. Just hearing it sends a powerful shiver vibrating through me as my nipples contract into tiny hard points of longing I struggle against his hold.

"I want you." His grip flexes and tightens and then he smiles against my chest.

"I was hoping for some specifics, but you know how much I like it when you resist me." His voice is low, almost humming as he wipes his sandy stubble softly around my breasts. Nik spoke arrogantly as if he knows that I can't break free and make him go where I want him to I struggle some more this time a little harder, putting the weight of my body behind it. I decide to play him at his own game.

"I want you to lick me." I spoke slowly, enunciating every syllable. "Lick my nipples and bite them – hard." He sucks in a hard breath that I reward with another attempt to free my hands. "I want your hand to trail down my breasts, my belly and find out how ready I am for you." Even to my own ears I sound husky, deprived. Frustratingly, he's still fully dressed. He doesn't let go of my hands but his hot mouth finds the tight bud on my breast. He flicks his tongue over it and blows softly so it's as taut as it will go only to leave it and move on to its twin. I moaned my protest and arch my back, offering them to him. A hungry growl lets me know that I'm on the right track. He nips at the tip, just enough to drive my desire deeper. "Take off your shirt. I want to see you." He leaves just enough space between us for him to undo each of his buttons and the sight of his gaze traveling the length of my body is so sexy. That I temporarily forget to resist his hard grip. He tugs his shirt off his shoulder and then gracefully switches hands so as not to break his hold on my arms and to shrug off the other sleeve. I take my cue and thrash about, knowing that I'm in the power of his weaker hand now. I break free turn to make a run for it but of course I'm way too slow. Like a supple panther he pounces capturing me around my waist and flings me onto the bed face down. My excited squeal is followed by his growl.

"Arms up!" He stalks after me over my back to secure me with the entire length of his firm body. I immediately comply stretching my arms above my head and grabbing hold of the ornate metal spokes in the headboard. Blood is pounding in my ears the flush of arousal glowing on my skin. "Good girl." His breath is coming as quick as mine. One denim clothed knee is pushing up between my legs and its mate is resting just outside my thigh. His weight is supported on his elbows so that he's close to me. I feel him moving and hovering over my back mere inches away but he doesn't make contact the sensation is heavenly as I feel his breath on me as well as the aura of energy and heat radiating from him. Every sense I have is screaming for attention but he's enjoy in torturing me I squirm underneath him, pushing my sex against his knee to entice him.

"Please, I want to feel you." Another low hum from his throat has tingles racing wildly up and down my spine. His tongue traces the goose bumps on my back and one hand snakes beneath me finding my wet folds. The sensation rocks through my body and I cry out his name.

"Let me hear you sweetheart." It's a hoarse whisper close to my ear before he sinks a long finger into me.

"Niklaus please, I need you." I'm way past being too shy to plead.

"You never disappoint Star feel how wet you are for me." He rubs my slickness between my folds and over my clitoris then pulls his hand from underneath me. I hear rather than see him brush his wet hand past his nose, inhaling deeply. "I love the way you smell." Every muscle I have contracts deliciously, urgently, greedily. I feel him fumble at my behind and I'm relieved when I realise he's undoing his fly. "Don't let go sweetheart." he reminds me gravely. I moaned once more from desperation and grind my sex into his knee. "Hold on sweetheart not long to go." Strong hands bracket my hips and lift them up so I'm on my knees with my ass in the air. My chest is flat on the bed with hands still gripping the headboard like my life depends on it. His breathless words of encouragement only make me want him more. I feel him position himself at my entrance where he gently rubs his erection along the slippery length of me. "You are so beautiful." His fingers flex around my hips and then he slams into me, the force rocking me forward.

"Yyyyeeessss!" the sound is ripped from my throat. He swivels his hips before withdrawing and tunnelling back in. My lids fall heavy over my eyes a sheen of perspiration slicks my skin as my body welcomes the stretch. His hand skates around my hip and onto my sex. His skilled fingers drawing small circles on my clitoris matching it with the rhythm in his long measured strokes. In no time at all the desires escalated to a knife's edge. His command cutting the bonds holding back my release.

"Come for me Star!" And I do loud and wet and joyously right along with him. We collapse on the bed, him on top of me. He rains worshipful kisses on my neck, my cheek and my temple while he gently kneads my shoulders and upper arms now that I've released the headboard.

"We're going to kill each other." I mumble sleepily. I feel his grin against my face.

"I hope so Star, I hope so." After a beat he adds more gently this time, "We have a lot to make up for." He rolls off me, "turn around." I do so as if I was under compulsion. He lifts his buttocks and rids himself of his jeans. I giggle at how hot we get for each other, not even enough time to get undressed properly.

"Something amusing you Star?" His cocked brow and devastating smile tells me he knows why I'm so giggly. He sits up and straddles my waist with a devilish smile kissing his lips as he clocks my shocked reaction – _again?_ "Relax, I'll give you a moment to recover," he teases. "I just wanted to do your front." With that he leans forward and massages the front of my shoulders and down my arms. As always his touch is heavenly and made more so by the fact that my heart is so filled with love for him that it hurts. I guess he sees it in my eyes because he stops his kneading and just stares back at me.

"I. Love. You." I say without any reservation, pouring my whole soul into the statement. His eyes turn a dark state and he swallows hard. He holds up open palms for me to take and I willingly thread my hands through his. "And I love you Star. So much that it doesn't seem enough just to say it." His body bows over mine, like in prayer and his mouth finds mine. A gentle, slow and deep kiss that mark his words perfectly. As the kiss grows longer he straightens himself, along my length. I part my legs for him to settle into. The burning sensuality of it curls and twists around my body and in my very being. Moments later our bodies join again in a slow and exquisite dance to nirvana. He doesn't allow a break in our precious contact for even a second. Nik pace remains adoring, as if he's afraid that harsh movement will shatter the spell. Our hands are still clasped together above my head. It's just the two of us, revelling in our possession of each other, entwined in love.

Because of his leisurely pace my orgasm sneaks up on me. My only warning is Niklaus subtle change in tempo before it tears though me with a violence that stuns my senses. My primal scream is straight into his mouth still slanted over mine. A moment later he pulses inside me, jerking his own ecstasy before wrapping his arms around me in a way that makes me sure that he'll never let go. _Holy hell!_ If I thought that Niklaus and I have made love before, I was wrong. That has to be one of the single most intense and fulfilling moments of my life. It's turned me inside out stripped me bare. Woven an irreversible connection that I'll carry with me for as long as I live.

"Thank you." I'm compelled to say something, I feel the need to acknowledge it somehow.

"We aim to please." His reply is quiet, spoken into my neck but the undertone has the same admiration that I'm overcome with. Both of us deeply affected. He untangles himself from me and curls up, resting his head low on my belly. His arm flung over my hips and my hand comb in his hair, stroking the silky strands. We lie in a contented silence for now too open to talk. "I'm glad you're back." Niklaus is the first to voice the depth of his emotion and his whispered words strike me as extremely significant. Following the experience we just shared it brings every choking feeling rushing to the surface. Gripping me with a cruel and twisting, suffocating guilt of letting him go through it all again that pain of losing me. Nik instantly senses the dark turn in my emotion, "Hush Star." he hugs me closer "Don't do that." Hot tears trickled down, dripping onto the pillow while I grind my teeth against the pain. I was holding back the emotions that threaten to swamp me. I knew there was thing that needed to be said especially in regards to our child. I gently moved him away from me he looked up at me frowning.

"Come here" I patted the pillow. A small smile appeared on his face as he complied with my request, Nik placed his head on the pillow while he laid on his side facing me. I turned to face him all that ran through my mind was how was I going to tell him about all that happen. He looked so happy with his eyes filled with content I didn't want to ruin that I could disregard all that had happened but deep down I knew he had a right to know. "Nik I need to talk to you about what happened." My voice began to shake at the fear of what I was told that it might have some truth to it that our child will destroy him. Right before me I didn't see the hybrid everyone feared I saw the man I fell in love with. The man who put up this façade that nothing can truly hurt him, but I knew what I had to tell him would. I looked into his eyes as he laid there waiting for me to speak but no words would come out I felt hypnotised as I looked into his blue-green eyes as if Nik was placing my under compulsion.

"You fear something Star?" He spoke worrisomely I could feel my eyes filling up with tears as he was right. My fear for our child. My fear of losing him. My fear of my selfishness of wanting both of them will cause me to lose the both of them. The man who had capture my heart for 520 years and a child that I've longed for just as much. My tears began to over spill my lids as I couldn't hold them no longer Nik embraced me allowing me to rest my head on his chest as my tears fell on his skin. "You never need to fear nothing Star." He spoke with reassurance and compassion in his voice. "I will never let anyone harm you again, nor our child." I could hear his voice shaking slightly as he spoke there were forces at play that not even Niklaus could protect me or a child from.

"W-while I-I was out in that coma or whatever it was I saw people Nik." I got myself out of his grip and sat up to look at him. "You're going to think I'm crazy, but it felt so real." The tears continued to flow down my cheeks Nik sat up and began to wipe them away but as he did more were flowing down.

"Talk to me Star. What on earth got you in this state?" Nik is probably thinking that I'm losing my mind. Maybe I am. I did want to believe that it was all a terrible nightmare that all the words spoken to me were all lies, but then that would mean seeing my mother was not real. There was something about see her that opened up something within me that yearning that I had for her my whole life to see her to feel my mother's touch. She gave me the will to fight she is the reason why I'm here right now because her.

"Your mother, and father—" I spoke slowly in fear of his reaction, his parents had frighten me with their warning. Yes they maybe on the other side unable to harm me, but words of warning can be as harmful. "Th-They told me—" I began to sob as I began to reflect back on the words that were spoken to me, instantly Nik embraced me tightly. In his arms I felt safe that nothing or no one could hurt me. "They told me our child is an evil that shouldn't be placed on this earth." As I spoke the words I cried even harder unable to catch my breath Nik pulled away look frighten now at my behaviour. He clasp my face to make me look at him, my vision was blurred through the tears that continued to flow.

"Star…." He spoke abruptly making me jump slightly at the sound of his voice. "Listen to me, my mother, and father have spent the better half of a thousand years tormenting me causing me misery." With this thumbs he began to wipe away my tears. "What words of warns that have given to you Star, you must not believe there are true." I began to shake my head in protest.

"She told me to choose. You or are child." Nik eyes widen and I could see the rage spread over his face. "I can't Nik. I can't choose. I can't lose either of you. I can't….. I know I'm selfish, but I can't." I knew I was becoming hysterical now as it felt like every word that was told to me was being whispered into my ear.

"I promise you no harm will come to our child." He placed his hand on my stomach which sent a fluttering sensation. "I promise you no harm will come to either of us." Nik was making such as hug promise to me which I knew deep down that he might not be able to keep. "Star." As he spoke my name it snapped me out of my thoughts. He held his arms out openly for me to embrace him I didn't hesitate he wrapped one arm around me while the other pulling up the sheets to cover our naked bodies. "Our child will not bring destruction." He place his hand under my chin raising my head so I was looking directly into his eyes "With a mother like you, how could it go down that path." I gave him small smile as Nik has faith in me knowing I wouldn't allow a fate as such to happen to our son.

"It's a boy" I whispered as Nik eyes began to fill with contentment. All those negative emotions that appeared on his face moment earlier faded.

"A son?" Nik spoke with joy in his voice. "A son….." He repeated once again amazed hearing that he was going to have a son, he leaned in and kissed me sensuously as he pulled away he looked into my eyes. In that one moment I felt as if Nik was looking into my soul "When I first saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew. No one living nor the dead will tare us apart. From the beginning it been you and me against the world. The world don't stand a chance." Nik was right us as a couple we could stand strong, so whatever might be coming our way we will get through it all. The greatest love storied are not those in which love is only spoken but those which love is acted upon that is something I can truly say about the love that Nik and I have.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Within the last 72 hours where my darkest hours as my world was turned upside down with the attack upon Hayley and Star, then from finding out that my wife wasn't going to make it. It felt as if my world was slowly crumbling around me I wanted to teach those witches a lesson that they will never forget. By having in my grip the one thing that will infuel there magic Christianna Claire I was prepared to snap that girls neck with no hesitation even with Damon interruption. Then one voice made my world stand still the voice I has yearned to hear in those 72 hours, the voice of my beloved I was sure it was the work of witchery, but it wasn't she stood there right before me. All the anger all the resentment the rage that was brewing within me faded away. To feel her touch then her lips against mine felt eutrophic I felt as I was drunk in her kisses in that moment it was just me and her no one else it matter to me the stares I was getting after my performance. My beautiful Star was back rightfully in my arms.

Without hesitation I held on to her tightly and brought her back home, as I looked at her I could see that she looked pale and it all hit me that she had been through a traumatic experience. I didn't even think that she should be back in hospital recovering under the supervision of medical staff. Star was human and with child I looked at her I couldn't believe just hours ago she was this lifeless person who had no chance of living along with our child. It was like some kind of miracle to have her here right in front of me I began to tell her that I should take her back she became a little defensive. Which took me by surprise all I was trying to be was a caring husband to her, but instantly she apologies for her actions and I knew I couldn't be mad her her. After the thought of losing her once again I come to realize that petty little things like this meant nothing, more than anything I want my wife I wanted to show her how much I worshiped the ground she walked upon.

Having that connection with Star as our bodies entwined into one the connection of longing for one another stirred emotions within me that I thought were long dead. Star is the love of my existence I will never doubt that, but to have thought I had lost her to death once again made me appreciate having her a little more. Our sexual encounter this time was a little different from others there was a symbolic bond sheared between us. I wanted to show my wife how much I cherished and adored her with every action I place upon her.

Star became very emotional as we laid there in each other's arms. I did not want to see her cry she was far to beautiful to be doing that, her tears began to fall it began to concern me as she appeared to be frighten of something. She finally spoke and told me that in her deep slumber my mother and father had tormented her by telling her our child will be evil. Even in death they continued to torment me by telling the woman I love that the child she bares is evil, because of whom its father was. Then Star told me the unspeakable that my mother had given her a choice the child or I. How low could that woman go? How could she ask of her to make a choice? Star has longed for a child she confess that to me when she found out Hayley was with child by me, even as I thought back to that day in the streets of New Orleans when she stood there with bittersweet expression that haunted me until this very day.

I had to assure her that nothing will harm our child or myself I made that promise I intend to withhold that as I will not let anyone living or dead bring harm to my family. To hear from Star that she was bearing me with a son I couldn't be happier, I'm will be bless with a daughter and also a son something not in my wildness dream would ever happen. I held her tightly in my arms until she eventually fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning I knew what I was going to face three hundred years ago, we called New Orleans home. Now, we've returned, drawn by a witch who seeks to use my unborn children as leverage in a brewing war, but my quest for power has turned brother against brother, leaving our family more divided than ever.

Now that Elijah has returned, can our family unite to face this new threat? Elijah and I sat opposite each other in the living room, both reading. I was reading "A Poison Tree" by William Blake while Elijah is reading one of our mother's grimoire. A dead girl I provide as a peace offering was lays on the coffee table as we listen to classical music. There was clear tension in the room after a moment, Rebekah enters the room.

"So, this is what you do the first time we're back together as a family? Vampire book club?" Rebekah spoke in frustration I continued reading as I had far greater things to be worrying about.

"Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn't that right, Elijah?" He hadn't spoken to me since his return he hadn't even asked how Star was doing that's when I knew this time round I had gone too far.

"Yes, that's quite right, Niklaus." He spoke not moving his eyes from the books as he searched through.

"And what's this business?" Rebekah gestures to the dead girl on the table.

"This is a..." Elijah gestures as though he's searching for a word "...peace offering." He was not going to be as forgiving this time. My reason for daggering Elijah was an insurance with Marcel to show him that I was not here not to be threat, of course my big brother does not see it as that.

"I presumed, after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish." This was my way of apologising I was not one to do it often. When it came to my family I found it difficult to show remorse but when it came to my Star that was something completely different I've been under her spell half of my life.

"And I explained to my little brother, that forgiveness cannot be bought. I'd simply prefer to see a change in behaviour that indicates contrition, and personal growth." Elijah snapped me out of my thought I rolled my eyes guiltily, and Elijah gestures to the girl. "Not this nonsense." He was not best pleased with my gesture Elijah would rather me grovel and beg for his forgiveness. Well he and I both knew that would never happen even if I attempted to Elijah would not believe my genuinely.

"Well, I couldn't very well let her go to waste, could I?" I grinned to hide my true feeling as much as I portray as this heartless man, my family meant a great deal to me my actions may not reflect that but I still stand by those words from a thousand years ago. Family above all _Forever & Always._

"Well, I suppose I'll go fetch the rubbish bin, because she's staining a two hundred-year-old carpet. I'm pretty sure that Star will not want to wake up to this." Rebekah gestured at the dead corps on the coffee table I looks up from my book to see the girl bleeding out onto the table, where the blood drips onto the floor.

"Ah, yes. She does not need additional stress on top conceited husband." Elijah continued to read after his low blow considering he knew what had happened to Star, and how I would always put her first.

I continued to read "A Poison Tree" by William Blake _I was angry with my friend._ I looked at Elijah _I told my wrath, my wrath did end. I was angry with my foe. I told it not, my wrath did grow. And I watered it in fears._ I began to think of Star reaction from her warning her tears as they flow down her cheeks. _Night and morning with my tears; And I sunned it with smiles. And with soft deceitful wiles. And it grew both day and night._ I looked back at Elijah, and then to Hayley who walks through the room, her hand on her pregnant belly. _'Til it bore an apple bright. And my foe beheld it shine. And he knew that it was mine. And into my garden stole._ I watched Elijah set down the grimoire and follow Hayley into the kitchen. _When the night had veiled the pole; In the morning glad I see. My foe outstretched beneath the tree._

"Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone's worried about impending daddyhood." Rebekah teased as I shook my head. "I could hear that Star had fully recovered" A smirk appeared upon Rebekah face which meant she had heard us last night, wonderful didn't she have anything else better to do in her time.

"Nonsense. Elijah's back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away!" I avoid her remark about Star recover I didn't want to discuss with my little sister my bedroom antic with Star. Rebekah side-eyes me and grins I grinned back as we both knew that Elijah seem to think that matters will just simply fade away that not the case. With what going on here right now with the witches and possibly whatever my mother and Mikael conjuring too, our issues as a family were not going to fade away.

"Strange, I don't recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure." Elijah opens our mother's grimoire and flips through it Rebekah looks at him curiously as he was searching once again for something. I've learnt over the years not to interfere with the going on in Elijah mind.

"What are you doing with Mother's spell book?" Rebekah had to ask. I was slightly interesting in what he was doing myself, with the foul mood his in it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't divulge the information.

"Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from Mother's grimoire. To help her learn to control her magic. I thought we'd begin with a little unlinking spell." Rebekah and I look at each other in confusion. What was Elijah getting at?

"Wait, you want to use her to unlink Hayley from Sophie Deveraux?" Elijah stood there with a serious expression upon his face. He looked between the both of us.

"Sophie brought us here under false pretences! She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back along with that poor girl who's in hysterical in the guestroom. So, she yolked her own cause to ours, with magic threats and half-truths! Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void." Both Rebekah and I grin that was ingenious how he had gotten the little witch to help us in such a manner. "Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina, you need to make certain that I am not interrupted." He points to Rebekah and thinks for a moment. "You stay here and watch Hayley and Star." I wonder if I could convince Elijah to talk to Davina about this issue that Star having maybe in some way protect her and our son from force that are unknown to us.

"How did I get elected super-nanny?" Rebekah spoke a little annoyed, as I was annoyed at the fact that Elijah seem to think he has taken full control over this situation.

"More importantly, who put him in charge?" I began to follow Elijah out of the room I needed to look in a deeper about this aspiration that Star claimed to have about my parents. I can't just disregard it as I know my mother far too well even beyond the grave she be plotting our deaths, I have some almighty powerful witch under my roof who was completely useless. So the hope of turning to Davina was only hope right now.

 **Christi P.O. V**

I knew that my cover was blown thanks to Klaus, and I was grateful to Damon for saving my life and I knew that I had to explain myself. That was something that I didn't want to as my only objective was to find Davina since I returned to New Orleans. To be avoid being discovered the witches who I knew wouldn't be pleased with me, Klaus making such a scene in the middle of the Quarter now I wasn't safe even with these vampires. Damon had brought me to some kind of abandon warehouse of some sort to be honest I thought Klaus was going to kill me that would be it my life would be over. It seems Star was my saviour as she stopped I'm truly indebted to her I also know what kind of length the coven will go to make sure my blood is spilled so they can reap there magic. You know if I could I would love to be rid of magic all together, but that would never happen nothing or none could psychically so that dream will always be just that. Now everything I had feared all this time was happening right now there was no way out of any of this I knew that. I looked up to see Damon glaring at me I knew that he was pissed and I had a lot of explaining to do I wet my lips nervously.

"Look. Before you say anything I can explain." I didn't know how Damon was going to react right now his face was filled with so many emotions, which is a little frightening as he kept glaring at me like he was ready to pounce to kill me.

"I don't know if you're going to have time for that. I'm debating whether to throw you to the witches, or just snap your neck myself." Damon voice dripped with venom, I sighed and ran my fingers thru my hair. I couldn't blame him for being angry, because I hadn't been honest with him, or anyone since I had returned. I had to keep a low profile as I didn't want to be discovered by the witched and Marcel or his goons, or even worse Klaus Michaelson.

"I understand why you are upset." I spoke quietly as I didn't know Damon too well and he had threaten me already. "But you can't turn me over to the witches. I had to lie to protect myself, because if I didn't I would have never found Davina. Tell me that you can understand that Damon. He had to understand why I did what I did they all seemed to be very clued up about Davina and why the witches wanted her so badly. Somehow with that they discovered about me I can only think of one person who would have divulged that information to them is the one and only. Sophie Devereaux.

"What I understand witchy is that your New Orleans most wanted." He step away from me and began to pace which made me feel even more nervous than having glaring at me. "What I don't get even witches in training know how to stop a vampire from attacking them—" He stops to look at me. "—Why didn't you give Klaus one of those witchy migraine? Huh? He would have been pissed, but it would have stop him from ripping your head off. You did nothing. Why?" Damon was right, I could have stopped Klaus as witches are known or casting spells on vampires, causing them to have a migraine. I could make Damon have one if I wanted to, but that would just make things worse as he was already pissed with me. And if I pissed him off even more I knew that he would follow his threat and I would never be able to save Davina from Marcel. I couldn't let that happen I would do whatever I had to do to avoid getting turned in to the witches.

"He's not exactly a normal vampire, is he?" Klaus was an original hybrid there wasn't a way to kill that was known of. "If I would have given him a migraine, he and his family and the witches would come after me Damon. Not only that his Star's husband." I couldn't do that to Star as much of my disliking to Klaus She loved him for some unknown reason, Star had become a friend to me and she was the only one whom I trust here. As we both had the same agenda to save Davina from this fate that coming her way.

"Star? What the hell is this gotta do with her? You don't even know her." Damon spat suddenly he super-sped to me grabbing me by throat. "You know I thought you were nice girl. You know the type of girl who sweet. Amity my judgment on women poor. Why I shouldn't end your miserable life?" I choked as Damon grabbed me tightly, I quickly muttered a spell under my breath as I felt I had no choice he was losing it with me. He began to yell in pain and releasing me in the process I stumbles back a few steps. He grabbed the sides of his head as he continued to yell I didn't want to do that but he didn't give me a choice I wasn't going to let him hurt me without trying to defend myself. Now was my chance to escape, but I couldn't take it I stopped mumbling and helped Damon sit up glare, at me and I smiled at him.

"You and I aren't that different Damon. We are both would do anything to protect the people that we care about. I know about Star because she is my friend." Damon began to frown I think he was unaware of Star and I being friends.

"Your friends. Right?" He get up looks down at me he had that same rage look in his eyes giving him a migraine obviously didn't calm him down. "If you're her friend then why didn't you know about what the witches did to her? Huh? I mean you're this great powerful witch." Damon use his hands gesturing fear. "Your 'friend' nearly died today. Do you know that? Or wasn't your Witchy radar working today?" Damon anger flared back up I sense that Star meant a great deal to him not in romantic way, but as family maybe like a little sister. I didn't have a clue about what the witches had done to Star or why, and I knew that Damon would not believe me. As he thought that I was a liar and only looked out for myself.

"Damon I don't know what the witches did to Star." I spoke calmly as I got up from the ground "Or that she almost died. I'm not exactly in on the loop you know?" I turned away from him as if I knew any of that I would of helped her Star was a good person I sense that from her she didn't deserve for the coven to be playing with her too. If I had known I would have attempted to protect her in some way even if it meant exposing myself.

"Why come back?" Damon spoke calmly snapping me out of my thoughts "You knew the witches needed you for this harvest. Why risk it? I'm sure your aware you little cousin can pretty much handle herself." My eyes filled up as I stared at Damon I hated to cry as it made me feel weak and I didn't like to show that I was vulnerable. Every time that I let my guard down and tried to trust people; it always backfired I was the one who got hurt. I wiped the tears away.

"I had to come back. Davina is my only family and she needs my help. She may resent me now for abandoning her, but I'm not going anyway. I will do whatever I have to do to protect her from Marcel the witches and whoever else wants to harm her." I stated defiantly. Damon suddenly starts to laugh. Why the hell is he laughing? There was nothing funny about what I said I just opened up to him and his laughing!

"I'm pretty sure she's not wanting your help. You know want's going to happen now? Don't you?" He stated with a smirk upon his face I glared at him. Ugh he was the most infuriating man that I had ever met. Why had I ever thought that he was cute? I obviously had a lack of judgement of course that was always typical when it came to me and the opposite sex. I wished that I would have just left on the floor writhing in pain while I escaped.

"I don't know why I even told you." I snapped "Of course you're going to understand as the only thing that you are concerned is looking out for yourself, and the next girl that you're going to hit on." I couldn't believe I said that I wanted to take back what I had said but it was too late Damon stood there with a full on smirk.

"I sense a tone of jealously there," He spoke in teasing sing song "You don't get it. Klaus isn't just going to let you slip away." He began to approach me like he was stalking his prey "I'm not going to let you out if my sight. Christi…" He paused. "If that's actually your name. You gonna be our new house guest at case di Originals." This certain glint in his eyes kind of mischievous in a way. "If you play nice I'll even leave a crack in my door I know your dying to see me naked." Oh yeah I definitely had Damon figured out, he was the cocky type and he knew that he was attractive. He thought that he could get any girl that he wanted by giving that signature smirk and flashing those baby blues and she would do anything that he wanted. Well I weren't like those girls and I would never fall for his charms. He was a dick and cocky one at that.

"If you think for one minute that I am going anywhere with you, you are sadly mistaken." I folded my arms as I stared him down.

"Oh please you witches, judgy little things." He spoke with sarcasm then rushed at me I felt the wind blowing through my hair and I kept my eyes closed in fear. As he let go of me I lost my balance and he caught me before I fell, my heart raced as he held me ugh this was so annoying. I couldn't deny that I was attracted to him and there was the fact that he had saved me from Klaus. I hated to admit it but he was right and now that my secret was out I knew that Klaus would be coming to see me whether I wanted him to or not. Oh this was just perfect. Freaking perfect. Now what was I going to do?

 **Author P.O.V**

Star wakes up and her eyes scanned the room and she notice she was in her and Klaus room a smile appears upon her face, as she beings to reminiscing of the night she had with her husband which sent a shiver down her spine. A nightmare of a day ending on a high in the embrace of her husband, she laid there wondering where he might be and debated about going downstairs. She decided to stay in bed a little longer she placed her hand on the tiny bump that was forming and smiled at the thought of her baby growing inside her.

"Your daddy and I are going to make sure nothing happens to you." She spoke as a whisper, Star did not want anything to happen to her son as she saw him as a blessing. The words Niklaus spoke to her the night before _'With a mother like you how could it go down that path'_ that all she needed to hear from him. It gave her the courage and will that she will fight to keep her husband and child. She rubbed her stomach one more time before getting out of bed.

She entered the bathroom and had a hot shower which made her feeling even better. It felt all her worried and problems went down the plug hole. As she came out she wrapped a towel around herself and went back into the bedroom. She dried herself off and place on some fresh underwear from the dress, a photo of her and Klaus caught her eye. It was from the Miss Mystic Falls event month's back she picked up the frame and admire the photo for a moment as she could see how happy they both looked. Star had so many wonderful memories with her husband, but she knew over the upcoming months those memories she will cherish as the both of them bring a child into this world. She began to think about Hayley and how she was carrying Nik child she wondered if the siblings would be close not how Esther predicted one good one evil. She placed the frame back down and began to get changed she pulled t-shirt over her head as she looked there was a man in dark mask, she felt sharp pain and blacked out.

Star is awake now, and struggling against the grips of the masked man who knocked her out, the masked man shackle Star to chains hanging from the ceiling. She looked to her right and see that Sophie was shackled up too, but she was still out cold. Star didn't understand what was going on right now.

"Let go of me!" She protested as they retained her as she did Agnes enters with a bag and sets it on a table.

"Leave her be." Agnes knew this was only way for this to be done no such children should be brought upon this earth these two children that the hybrid had created were against nature. They have been prophesied that one of the children will end magic all together unsure of which Agnes made the decision to be rid of the both of them.

Star watched scared as she see Agnes, who picks up a knife and smiles at Star wickedly. Star's eyes widens with fear as she realizes what Agnes is planning to do. "No please." She struggles against her binds. "Please don't hurt me. Let me go." Star knew her pleads might not work, but she couldn't do anything else. The witches were hell bent in taking her child from her regardless of the consequences, right now she wished that Klaus would come barging here and kill each and everyone one of them but that was highly unlikely to happen. She began to sob quietly as she knew that it was all coming to an end.

Agnes began to approach her "It is my duty to protect our power, and our power means nothing if those two baby grows another day." She turns to face Sophie who still hadn't come around "Sabine's omen was clear. That they will bring death to us all."

Star eyes widen as she listen to Agnes words of some stupid prediction that Sabine had given how could she be so sure that either of these children would do such a thing. Star heart began to accelerate as she was becoming frighten not only for her child life, but the child that Hayley was carrying. "You can't do this. Neither of these children are evil. They are innocent babies. You can't that heartless to want to kill a helpless babies." Star tried to reason with Agnes hope that it may make her see sense.

Agnes holds up a large, old-looking metal syringe with a long needle. "Hardly innocent. Ophelia the daughter of Silas. The blood that flows through you is traveller's blood. With Klaus and yourself creating such a thing we can't allow." She began to approach her with the syringe knowing what she about to do will eventually would cost her life, Agnes was will to do whatever it took to save her coven from the dangers that had been predicted.

Fear ran through Star as she knew she couldn't do a thing if she was still a vampire or unum praeditos she could be free in seconds. This was a moment where Star for the first time felt like a hopeless human. "I know that you are a good person. You can't do this to a helpless children. All I ever wanted was to be a mother and have a family." Tears began to roll down Star's cheeks as she knew that nothing was going to change Agnes mind. "I never thought that it could happen. That I could have a child, and now I have been granted a precious gift, and you are trying to take it away from me." Star felt her heart breaking as she spoke. A child with Klaus was something she dreamt of for many years she often wondered what he or she would look like, now in this very moment that dream. That wishful desire she had held for all these years was going to be taken from her in a matter of moments.

Agnes could see the fear in Star eyes as she knew the time was coming for this child life to seize it was not a personal attack on Star in Agnes eyes. It was something as a servant of nature would do to keep the balance. "Unfortunately this family that Klaus has created can't come about. This child that you call precious gift is going to bring nothing but misery destruction" She stood in front of Star looking at her regretfully as she knew as a woman the joys of carrying a child. Agnes felt remorse towards Star to be going through having her child ripped away. "I'm so sorry" Agnes meant every word as she spoke them Agnes holds Star's head down and stabs the needle into her neck.


	7. Never Underestimate The Power Of Love

**Christi P.O.V**

So this is what thing will be like from now on, being locked in some room in the middle of nowhere with a pit-bull guard dog watching my every move aka Damon watching my every move. Under any other circumstances I wouldn't mind, but he was following me literally everywhere. Even to the bathroom that's not normal. Apparently Damon didn't trust me, he thought I would do I'll try and escape that would be stupid. I wasn't planning on going anywhere I was safer here around a bunch of Original vampire, than being out there where the witches would hunt me down. No matter how many times I tell Damon that he didn't believe me. He has some serious trust issues going on. I wonder what happened to him to be like this. So it looks like I'm held hostage until they figure out what they are going to do with me. I don't see Klaus handing me over to the witches, especially with Star safely back now. I had no idea what the coven were doing with her, but one thing I can say is that they over stepped a line now. I just hope they are prepared for what's to come Klaus Mikaelson is going to make them all suffer for what they did to her. I haven't known of a spell to put someone under bring them to the brink of death, well not someone like Star. Then again when I was around the coven I didn't really pay much of an interest in their evil spells.

A couple of hours have gone by I was sitting on the bed while Damon sat in a chair across the room glaring at me. To be honest I did feel a little guilty not telling him who I really was, but then again neither did he. I sense he was a vampire the moment he walked into the bar, but that wasn't the point, his judging me for holding back when he did the same. I sighed in frustration as I laid back on the bed I could hear muffles from downstairs, they were more than likely there discussing what they are planning to do with me. I don't know how I'm going to get myself out of this mess right now, but I need to try and extract some kind of plan. What I do know is that I needed to get Davina away from Marcel, but how? From my understanding she quite happy to be there with him. What worries me is that Davina doesn't understand that all the power she had consumed will eventually make her out of control. I needed to help her before it's all too late.

"So this is how it's going to be?" I asked sitting up looking over at Damon. "Silence." I asked him raising my brow. This silence was killing me right now I couldn't handle it no longer.

"Well you don't want to know what going through my mind right now." Damon spoke bitterly, he was kind of scaring me right now. I know he can't psychically hurt me, but that doesn't stop the fear. "Anyway I'm not here to discuss the weather. We aren't friends." I was taken back with that comment that we wasn't friends. Did Damon just see me as some kind of cargo that he needs to watch over?

"Wow…" That all I could say turning away from him. I was kind of hurt, because even though I knew what he was I sense that he was a good person. You don't get to many vampires like that, but it turns out I was truly wrong.

"Aghhhh did I hurt your feeling?" Damon taunted me. I wasn't going to bite back, because that what he expected from me. "Seriously what do you expect from me Christi. Huh?" I'm tired of him and his stupid attitude right now I turned to face him.

"Let me ask you something Mister! What would you of done? Huh? If you knew that your blood had to be spilled for some stupid sacrifice would you stick around?" I raised my voice at him waiting for him to respond. "You think it was easy for me to walk away? Well here a news flash! It wasn't! Then to find out what happened to my cousin, and how Marcel using her like some freaking puppet!" I screamed at him as all my emotions were flooding to the surface, as no one seemed to understand my reason, well one person did and that was Star. I was about to yell at him some more when he had me pinned against the wall.

"I'm slowly losing my patient with you." Damon spoke darkly which made me a little frighten, I notice that his eyes adverted to my lips my breath began to quicken from having him this close to me. Then suddenly he kissed me every part of me wanted to push him away for being such a dick, but I gave into my temptation it was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line. Something inside me changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, I was content to feel his breath come and go with mine. I felt light headed like I couldn't breathe.

 **Vision…**

 _I looked around to see that I was in Lafayette cemetery, I could hear someone crying in one of the tomb. I began to approach it, and the closer I got the loader the cries were. I walked further in and stopped in my track when I saw Star chained up like she was some kind of animal while Agnes one of the elders in our coven was searching through a bag. There was fear in Star's eyes as she cried. I didn't understand what was going on right now._

" _I know that you are a good person. You can't do this to a helpless child. All I ever wanted was to be a mother and have a family." Tears began to rolled down Star's cheeks as she cried out her pleads. "I never thought that it could happen. That I could have a child, and now I have been granted a precious gift. You are trying to take it away from me." My heart began to sink hearing Star plead for her child life. Agnes turned around while she held some kind of syringe in her hand. I had seen that before and I knew it wasn't good._

 _"Unfortunately this family that Klaus has created can't come about. This child that you call precious gift is going to bring nothing but misery destruction." She stood in front of Star looking at her regretfully. "I'm so sorry…" Agnes holds Star's head down and stabs the needle into her neck._

 **End Of Vision…**

"Christi?" I heard Damon called out as I gasped for air. I felt like I had been holding my breath under water. I looked at him while he looked at me with concern "I know I'm a good kisser but I didn't expect for you to die on me." I looked at him even more confused what did he mean by that?

"Die on you?" I spoke with confusion as he help me up, I tried to regain my composure.

"Ermm…. I kissed you and you literally died on me. Like kaput you heart went out. You actually died." Damon spoke a lot differently now from before his voice was filled with concern along with his expression. As he spoke I remembered what I had seen. What Agnes was doing to Star?

"Star…" I said in a panic getting out of Damon grip and heading for the door, before I could reach it Damon was right in front of me. "Damon I need to get to Star. They have her." I spoke as I was trying to get pass him and every time he blocked me.

"Not so fast witchy. Star fine she's in her room resting. You're freaking out over nothing." He tried to usher me back over to the bed "You need to rest yourself. I don't know what happened but something clearly wrong with you." Damon didn't understand what was going on right now I know why that had happened to be it happen before when I knew there was something wrong with Davina. Star life was in danger and I sense that I needed to get to her before it was too late and something would happen to her or her child.

"You're not listening…" I yelled at him which took him my surprise. "Star's in danger!" Damon looked at me a little hesitantly I knew I didn't have time to continue with this with him. I didn't want to do this but it was my only choice. I caste as spell to give Damon an aneurysm which made him drop to ground yelling in pain. "I'm sorry, but you'll understand my reasons soon enough." Before he could answer I continued to chant the spell until Damon passed out.

I searched his jacket pockets and found his car keys I got up and before I left I took another look at him I felt bad for what I did, but I knew if anything happened to Star, Damon would never forgive himself. I began to search the rooms for Star and I couldn't find her anywhere which only confirmed the vision I had, that Agnes had her. I needed to get to Star before Agnes will do something that she will later regret. I made my way out of the house trying not to be caught by any of the vampire that resided in the house. I saw Damon car and ran over to it, I was so frighten to get caught the keys thumbed in my hands as I tried open the door. I finally got in and turned on the engine and began to make my way to the cemetery. I drove like a lunatic beeping at cars to get out of my way. After what felt like a lifetime getting there I parked up and began to make my way in. I stopped to think where Agnes had Star and I recalled a statue of two cherub. Once I knew where that was I began to run in that direction, I came to a halt when I saw Agnes stab Star with some kind of syringe.

"Mali profectus ad profundum inferni." I raised my hand sending Agnes flying across the room hitting her head against the stone wall. I rushing over to Star, but stopped as I saw some strange light radiate from her while she screamed in pain. I felt frozen on the spot in a matter of moments the light became brighter Star let out blood curdling scream, as she did the whole cemetery was filled with an explosion of white light. I shielded my eyes from the brightness I had no idea what was going on right now, but I knew that dose in that syringe wasn't meant to do that. Everything went quite I moved my hands from my eyes and looked over at Star. She still stood there chained up trying to catch her breathe.

"Star…" She really looked out of it, I tried to free her from the chains, but it was no use I muttered a spell and they unlocked making her fall into my arms. "You're going to be okay." She looked up at me a little confusion in her eyes.

"Christi?" She spoke as she got up began to back away from me, she had really strange expression on her face.

"Star we need to get to a hospital. Agnes given you something that going to harm your baby." I wanted to question her about the light show, but she looked far too out of it.

"His fine." She touched her tiny bump with this huge smile on her face. "He protected us." Star spoke in a loving tone. Was she trying to tell me that her unborn child possessed some kind of magic?

"Okay I'm officially confused. But I need to get you out of here before she wakes up." I got hold of her arm tried to usher her towards Damon car but Star stood her ground.

"It makes sense…" I turned to her frowning as I had no idea of what she was talking about. "Our child. He has traveller's blood flow through him." I felt my jaw drop as I heard her speak of her child having travellers blood. What I knew is that travellers and witches do not get on whatsoever especially since the witches put a curse on them. Then there the fact that I didn't know that Star was a traveller. "That how he did it. You must have seen it Christi the light—" I cut her off in mid-sentence.

"You're a traveller Star?" I don't know if I wanted to hear the answer to this.

"Yes technically I was born as one. My mother and father were travellers. It's long and complicated two thousand year old story." Star began to frown before walking away from me she looked like a woman on a mission, there was no way I was going to allow her to do anything apart from go home.

"Star where are you going?" I called out as she continued to walk away, she stopped as she did I saw an unconscious Sophie on the ground. She had a needle mark at the side of her throat. "Oh god Sophie." I went by her side trying to wake her.

"Agnes did that to her to hurt Hayley and the baby." Star voice was filled with anger. "I've had enough. Those witches are going to pay!" Star yelled as she walked off I wanted to go after her, but I couldn't leave Sophie like this and the fact that Hayley going to feel the effect of this might cause her to lose her child. I grabbed hold of Sophie and supported her weight brought her to Damon car I looked round to see that Agnes was gone. I don't know what I'm going to be dealing with when I go back there I'm sure that I'll be seeing a pissed Damon.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

This is not how I expect my morning to turn out, going by my brothers orders. He still in a foul mood over the whole dagger incident. I don't know what Elijah expect from me to prove how actually sorry I am for my actions. So following him on this quest to finally put Sophie Deveraux in her place once and for all pleased me. From the very start I didn't want to be some kind of puppet abiding by her rules, all because she had the life of the woman carrying my unborn child. Of course Elijah way of thinking was very different back then it was all about my redemption that this child would be my salvation. Now I know it was nothing to do with that Elijah had grown some form of attachment towards Hayley. I wasn't blind nor stupid I had seen the way he looks at her, even on this very morning the way he following her around made it obvious. I didn't know how to feel about this in a sense I felt jealously not because I had some untoward feeling for Hayley. It was the fact that the child growing inside her was mine, I didn't want Elijah trying to play father. My daughter already has one, and that's me.

There was another reason why I wasn't too thrilled to be following my brother like I'm his lackey that was because Star had only just returned home. All night I had been thinking over everything she had t, told me. What apparently my mother and father attempted to do to her in this other world, the length that the both of them would do to kill my happiness. I hadn't spoken of this with anyone else I wasn't sure how to actually wrap it all around in my mind. Star was very upset about it all and I assured her that nothing will happen, I won't allow my wicked parents harm her. I intend to keep by my word. For over 500 years I thought I would never see happiness again because she was taken from me, but Star was here with me, and alive and bearing our child a _son._ This moment in time I couldn't be anymore happier, my heir was growing by the minute. I thought all this time I had to build hybrid army, all because I wanted to create some form of family. Now I was going to become a father of two children, they were my concern and priority along with their mothers. Star I would always protect until my dying breath not matter what. As much as I didn't particular like Hayley nor her attitude I intend to do the same for her as she was also giving a gift that I thought was psychically impossible.

So I'm going along with this with Elijah to stop any further kind of control as I will take back New Orleans on my terms nothing else. Our family was growing, and I didn't need witches continuously trying to threaten the lives of the two women who hold my children. So I was more than willing to play along with Elijah. If he seems to think that he will have full control over this, then he has another thing coming. We arrived at the restaurant to no Sophie, but Sabine laying on the floor unconscious. I looked around the room and you could clearly see there was some form of struggle happened here. Sabine regained consciousness and Elijah helped her up.

"What happened?" Elijah spoke gruffly. It appears my older brother wasn't in the mood for any games today neither was I. Sabine looked at him a little confused for a moment.

"It was Agnes." She spoke as she rubs head as she looks around. "Her men took Sophie." Now maybe Elijah could finally understand this all of this was all plain sailing. Just maybe he might understand why I had gone to the length I had gone to.

"Day one with you in charge, brother, and already the witch linked to Hayley has been abducted by zealots." Agnes didn't learn anything from my actions from yesterday theses witches will not stop at nothing.

"Where is she?" Elijah demanded to Sabine. He obviously didn't like my tone and also the fact that they had taken the one thing he wanted to deal with. I will leave Elijah to play boss today and he can finally see that things aren't always going to plan out.

"If I tell you where Agnes is, you'll just kill her." She turned to me. "Especially you after your performance yesterday. Is Christianna still alive?" Oh yes the precious Christi that the witches are so eager to get hold of so they could finish off this _harvest._

"Isn't that obvious? Of course I want to kill her after her attempts even after my stern warning." Was this Sabine that naive to think I would just allow this all to continue? She obviously hadn't heard of my reputation I will not let this slide there no bloody chance in hell.

"Look, I know she's a little...coo-coo, but she's our last living Elder. That might not mean a lot to you, but it means plenty to us. The Elders are the one ones who can do important spells." I knew exactly what she meant by important spells. Well looks like it will be an end to the elders once and for all.

"Like completing the Harvest ritual?" Elijah questioned her and she looked at he a little confused. She really thought we wasn't fully aware of what this wicked people were up to? Over the years witches feared vampires even werewolves at times, but it appears that they have become fearless now.

"You know about that?" She shook her head. "Of course you do." She glared over at me. "You have the last part of the ritual in your possession." Sabine spoke a little bitterly and stepped towards her to rip her heart out when my brother held me back and gave me 'the look' to say he had matter in hand.

"Oh, you'd be astounded by the things we know." Elijah spoke to her rather smugly. Which made me wonder how much more had Davina spilled to him. I stepped away from Elijah hold and looked directly at Sabine.

"Allow me to entertain you with today's list of priorities. One, unlink your friend Sophie so she no longer controls the fate of the woman carrying my child. Two, convince my brother to accept my heartfelt apologies for some recently dodgy behaviour. Three..." then I was rudely interrupted by Elijah before I could tell her that my third action of the day will be the death of her elder Agnes.

"I believe what my brother is attempting to communicate, here, is that neither the life of this Elder, nor the Harvest ritual, nor your coven's connection to magic are of any relevance to him, whatsoever." Elijah paused for a moment to look at me as if read my thoughts exactly. "Now talk." He demanded to Sabine. My phone began to ring and right now wasn't the time for interruptions. I looked at the screen to see it was my new found friend Damon.

"Damon I'm rather busy. Right now" I spoke to him abruptly as I wanted to deal with this matter with the witches once and for all. They had their time for redemption but it seems as if they do not fear my words nor my actions.

"Well you need to get your ass home. I have Sophie Deveraux here, and looks as if the witches didn't take your warning seriously enough. So stop being a dick and get your ass here." With hearing that Elijah and I both exchanged a look then left leaving Sabine behind. All that ran through my mind was the fact what had these witches attempted now. On arrival back to the plantation Damon stood there on guard while a very nervous Christi sat there with an unconscious Sophie.

"Would you like to explain what going on here?" I asked looking between Damon and Christi as they both held the same worrisome look upon their face.

"Klaus…." Christi spoke a little nervously. "I found her in Lafayette cemetery Agnes stuck a needle in her. Cursed objects were created a long time ago. The witches use them so they don't get busted by Marcel for doing magic. The one she used is called the Needle of Sorrows. It was cursed in 1860 when..." I didn't care of the history I wanted to know what all of this actually meant.

"Jump ahead a few decades and tell us what it does, love?" I asked her firmly Christi glanced over at Sophie for a moment then back to myself.

"It has only one purpose: to kill a child in utero by raising the blood temperature." I stood there stunned, while the rage began to build up inside me just as it did when they used there witchery on Star. Do these witches have some form of death wish?!

"It's for a miscarriage." Elijah questioned while Christi nods. "So, how much time do we have to fix this?" Elijah demanded from her the expression upon Christi face was filled with even more worry.

"It will do what it's meant to by tonight's high tide. And believe me, it will work. I've heard her use a similar object on a kid who went mad and killed a bunch of priests." My mind boggled right now as I knew to keep my temper under control as I knew Star was up stairs resting. I didn't need her coming down here hearing about all this. She had been through far too much I need her to recuperate and think about herself and our child. I will deal with this witches for what they have attempted on Hayley.

"I'd like to have a chat with this Agnes. Where can I find her?" I asked keeping my voice calm which was proven difficult, this witch had crossed a line that she may never come back from.

"There something you need to know Klaus." Christi spoke with fear in her voice. "When I got there Agnes had dose Star with the same cursed object." Christi spoke just above a whisper, I had to reflect back on the words that she had told me to register it all in my mind.

"What!" I yelled at her which made Christi stand behind Damon as if he was able to actually protect her from me. "You telling me after everything that they commit another treason!" Elijah appeared in front of me to hold me back "Where is she?!" I yelled as Elijah held me firmly back.

"You need to calm down Klaus. Let me remind you if it wasn't for Christi none of us would be aware of this." Damon spoke firmly as he shield the witch. "Star gone to find Agnes….." Before he could continue speaking I left in search of finding her. I feel as if my heart in breaking into two that these witches sole purpose is to break me. The thing is the heart is a muscle and what do muscle do when they're torn? They grow back stronger. On my word as I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I will rip the witch's heart and leave her gasping for breath. As I fear no evil.

 **Damon P.O.V**

Watching Klaus lose it after we were told that there was no hope for Star I felt his pain, Star meant just as much to me as she did to Klaus. All this because these damn witches in New Orleans wanted to control Klaus. I just wish when this all came to light I would have grabbed Star, and left this cursed town. Things could never be that simple could they? No complications had to come in the way. What was going on in New Orleans was no difference to the same old crap I was trying to get away from in Mystic Falls. When I saw that Klaus had Christi life in his hand he was ready to rip out her throat as pay back to the witches for what they did. I didn't know why he had her she was some bar maid as far as I knew. Well I was clearly wrong because this one girl Christi was far more than that she was a witch, but not any kind of witch some super powerful one. It was like there was truly a god up there, because before I was about to watch Klaus kill Christi out of nowhere Star appeared.

I wanted to embrace her but I knew I had to get Christi out of there before the witches got hold of her, even as angry I was for her lying to me not telling me who she was. So I wanted answers from her for her actions so I began to interrogate her about what the hell was going on and I could sense she was scared to death. I didn't understand considering that she was this all powerful that the witches wanted her. Then certain things came to light that she had used some kind cloaking spell to protect her the reason for her return was to get Davina the little witch everyone been raving on about. Another thing surprised me is the fact that Christi and Star had formed some kind of friendship. All I knew right now with all this is that Christi had to be kept safe unfortunately for her it was going to be me doing it. I brought her back to the plantation much to her disliking and protest. Elijah and Rebekah were both happy to see that she was still alive and that Klaus hadn't done anything stupid. Well I explained to them the only reason because Star was alive and kicking. They wanted to talk more about it but I didn't I know I had to put up with Klaus but it didn't mean I had to be nice to the rest of the family.

So I had brought Christi into one of the guest room and kept a watchful eye on her. She didn't like the fact I followed her every move to be quite honest I didn't give a damn. She tried to be break the silence asking is this how it was going to be I didn't want to have small talk with her because deep down I felt kind hurt by her actions. I knew that I began to have feeling for her, I didn't expect to be falling for a witch the one thing I hated more than anything. Because all they seem to do to me is screw me over. I don't know what happened one second I was threating her the next I was kissing her. It felt weird and strange nothing that I had experience before. Then I notice why it was like that because I heard Christi heart come to a complete halt. Her tan complexion turned into a pale white her body was limb in my arms. She was dead in my arms, before I could even do anything about it I heard her gasping for air all the colour return and she looked at me with confusion. I began to tease her about this sudden action then the next she yelling about saving Star. This witch clearly had a few screws loose or something she kept saying Star needed saving, before I knew it I was given one of them witchy margin and passing out.

I woke up on the floor and my head felt like it had exploded I looked around the room and that little witch had escaped. I was beyond pissed right now. I made my way out of the house and I stood there for a moment trying to think where I would even start looking for her. Then low and behold I see my car coming up in the drive way with Christi driving it. Not only did this girl give me a witchy headache she freaking took my car! I rushed over and opened the car door pulling her out.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do." I threaten her while she looked at me with eyes filled with concern.

"I've not got time for your little tantrum. I need to get Sophie in the house." I looked in the car to see an unconscious Sophie Deveraux. "Damon can you just help." She as she struggled to get Sophie out, I got hold of Sophie and carried her in my arms.

"Before you made your great escape you told me Star was in danger. This isn't Star." I spoke as we approached the house, did she say Star name because she thought I wouldn't let her leave if it was Sophie? I knew that Sophie was connected to Hayley as much as I didn't get on before, she has an innocent child growing inside her I didn't want to anything happy to that child and also her.

"Can we just bring Sophie in then I'll explain everything to you." Christi spoke a little frustrated which annoyed me but I did as she asked.

I placed Sophie on the couch then Christi began to explain to me about her vision, how she saw Agnes some witch inject Star with some kind of cured object. Of course I began to demand where Star was, and that when she told me that Star disbursed some kind of light force that Christi had never seen before. None of this sounded right to me, and when I demanded her why didn't she bring Star back with her. She asked me what I would have done. That she had the lives of two babies in her hands, Star did a disappearing act then to find Sophie the way she did. Apparently this cursed object makes the temperature rise causing a miscarriage, with hearing this I was even more concerned about Star health, and the baby health. I went to check in on Hayley to see if there was any truth to all this, but when I saw Rebekah was by her side I knew that everything Christi told me had some truth. Apparently Hayley had been breaking out a fever and didn't feeling too hot. I knew before I did anything stupid I needed to let Klaus know exactly what has happen.

So I called him told him to get his ass back home. Let just say it didn't go down to well with the original daddy with the new of what the witches were doing to his two baby mothers. I wanted to leave straight after him but I didn't trust leaving Christi with Elijah and Rebekah not with all that's going on. So I had a huge choice to make as for some stupid reason I couldn't leave Christi I stayed behind. I just hope Star forgives me this and I'm pretty sure that Klaus will seek his vengeance on those witches. Elijah looked at the both of us for a long moment which was kind of freaking me out.

"Where is Hayley?" He demanded. I knew the older brother had a thing for the she wolf it was as clear as day, of course this annoyed Klaus even more.

"Up in her room—" Before I could even finish off my sentence he was gone. I followed behind going up to Hayley room, where she was laying the bed as Rebekah blots sweat from her forehead and chest.

"Hey! Just because you're carrying a baby, doesn't mean you get to act like one! I'm sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak." Rebekah spoke to her calmly. I think the wolf had grown on all of us over the months. Rebekah turned around to see both Elijah and I standing there. "So are you both going to stand there groping all day?" She spoke with frustration as Elijah approached the bed.

"Hayley how you feeling?" He spoke to her with concern which was a real eye roller. Could he be anymore more obvious? The next moment Christi came running into the room.

"I know something that can help." Christi spoke breathlessly. Rebekah got up from the bed looking over at Christi with a vengeful look, I moved closer to Christi in case Rebekah decide to something incredibly stupid.

"Help? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess the witches want you! Maybe I should fulfil their request." She was about to go for Christi when Elijah stood in her way. "Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?" Rebekah yelled at him I had no idea what was going on but it seems that Elijah had his own plan going on.

"Rebekah, let her do what she can." Elijah spoke to her firmly then turned to Christi. "What needs to be done to save Hayley and the child?" Christi approached the bed and looked at Hayley for a moment.

"I may know a way to slow the fever down. But, I'm gonna need some special herbs." She turns to Rebekah. "I know you don't like me. All I'm trying to do here is help I don't want anything to happen to Hayley or the baby." She turned me. "I'll text Damon a list." I began to frown did she think I was her lackey? I watched as Elijah nods at Rebekah in encouragement, and she finally surrenders from her anger smiles patronizingly.

"Fine. Happy to play the fetch girl with Damon." Rebekah stomps out of the room, and shoves the towel she was using into Elijah's chest as she leaves. I wasn't too happy with the fact I had to go on some mission with barbie klaus. I was about to protest when Christi gave me her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" I walked out of the room to see Rebekah looking at me with a smirk. "Don't even start" I warned her as I went down the stairs as I didn't need her little diggs.

"Start what Damon? If you're trying to imply the fact I can clearly see the witch has you around her little finger." I glared back at her. "Just saying." She spoke with a smirk. This wasn't what I needed to be some kind of amusement for Rebekah thinking that I'm whipped by Christi. Cause i wasn't. Was I?

 **Star P.O.V**

I woke up feeling great that the burden of what happen was told to Nik, I felt safe once again hearing his words telling me nothing or no one will hurt me. Then in a matter of seconds that was ripped away from me. That witch Agnes had me taken from my own home brought to her so she could be rid of my child, but not only mine but also Hayley's as she had possession of Sophie Devereaux. These two innocent babies do not stand a chance while these witches are so determined to take them from us. As Agnes stuck this kind of syringe in me I felt like a strange sensation as she injected the fluid into me it kind of felt like a burning sensation from my lower stomach. I recalled having this same feeling when I was with my mother in _limbo_ I guess I could call it that as I wasn't truly on the other side. All I recall is having this excruciating pain screaming as I felt something flow through my bloodstream. As fast as it went through it faded like whatever Agnes attempted to do my body rejected it.

Then I notice Christi was in front of me she was looking at me with fear in her eyes. She wanted to make sure that I was okay if anything I never felt better. The only thing that was on my mind was to make Agnes pay for what she had attempted to do to me. She may think I'm some pathetic human, but I'm not going to sit back and let her get away in harming my baby. These witches are hell bent to kill my innocent child, and there blood won't be over Nik hands it will be mine. So I left Lafayette cemetery making my way to the main road where it lead into town the only thing that was on my mind right now was vengeance on those witches. They were never going to stop until they got what they wanted. After what felt like a life time of walking I had finally arrived in town I know I was happy to be human, but right now I really missed my supernatural abilities. Everything that had happened to me over the last couple of day was bubbling to the surface. From Esther trying to tell me to make a choice which resulted nearly killing me to this right now with that evil manipulative witch trying to kill my child. The only emotion I was running on right now was rage, and I needed to keep it like that until I finally let them pay. I arrived at the witches caldron made my way to Agnes little shop as I walked in I saw Sabine.

"Where is she?" I demanded as Sabine stood there a little stunned, I wasn't in the mood for her to be questioning me right now.

"Star? Who are you looking for?" There was something about the way Sabine spoke to me that clearly states that she knew exactly who I was looking for.

"Don't play cute with me." I looked around the room and I saw an unusual knife across the room. "You're a little different from the other witches aren't you?" I asked turning back to her to make her notice that it caught my eye.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" She spoke a little defensively. There was something about her that didn't send off the same vibes as the other witches I notice it for her the day when we came back from the party when I was sick. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was that was different.

"You can keep up the pretence. Your true colours will come out." I spoke as I walked over to the table picking up the knife slipping into my pocket. I turned around to her and she looked at me with arching her brow. "What do I know, I'm just a mere human." She looked at me intensely "Well I better get going." I left before she could even say anything.

I went looking around to find her but everywhere I went was a total dead end I tried to think of anywhere she could be but there a million places that she could be right now. I began to walk down one street and I could see from afar the church, I felt as if something was drawing me to it. I began to step up my pace until I got to the church doors, as I open them I notice I walked into some kind of meeting. Low and behold there stood Agnes amongst them I could help but smile knowing I'm gonna finally deal with her once and for all.

"I'm truly sorry to interrupt…" I spoke as I walked down towards the front of the church were father Kieran looked at me a little oddly.

"I'm sorry this is a private meeting." He spoke a little nervously I turned to my right to see Agnes standing there looking a little dumb struck to see me.

"Oh is this where you guys all plot mass destruction against Marcel?" I looked around to see there wasn't only the witch here but also so kind of town officials too. "Well isn't this all so cosy. I'm sure Marcel would be extremely upset about all this." Agnes looked at me with a stern look I'm guess she thought I would be writhing in pain right now. "I guess you're wondering how I found you Agnes. You see with your attempt to kill my baby you've kind of opened up so to say a Pandora box." That's the only way I could describe it because I did feel different I believe that somehow my child had protected itself from the witchery Agnes had attempted. My precious child had made me a lot stronger not in the psychically sense but the will to make sure that he is sad end protected.

"What the hell going on here?" Police chef demanded as he looked at Agnes. "You harmed this woman and her unborn child?" He looked at Father Kieran. "You want us to continue to protect the witches from Marcel when they do things like this? This is an outrage!" He continued to yell. We'll at least the human side of the community felt the same as I did.

"She carrying the child of the hybrid both of which are abominations. Something that shouldn't be unleashed upon this earth. Your pathetic know of nothing" I felt a rage build up inside me like nothing before as she spoke of my child and Nik in such a way. I pulled out from my jacket pocket the knife that caught my attention in the witch's shop I had no idea what it could do but I felt truly drawn to it. I watched as Agnes eyes widen as I held it in my hands and I could hear the grasp from the others. Suddenly I felt someone touch my arm.

"Sweetheart. Put the knife down." Nik whispered into my ear which sent a cold chill down my spine. I turned to face him to see Nik looking at me with concern.

"Why? She tried to kill our child. She tried to kill me!" I expect Nik to be more enraged in hearing that but instead he looked at me lovingly then kissed my forehead

"She will not die by your hands, you're not a killer Star." He slowly takes the knife from my hand so it was in his possession. "Hello, Agnes." Nik spoke with amusement as he smirked at her. Then I notice that the Father stood by his side while Agnes looked at him with outrage.

"You made a deal with HIM?" Agnes yelled. I looked between Nik and Father Kieran with slight confusion as I though he wanted nothing to do with vampires. Lest of all with Nik so how come he suddenly switching sides?

"After what you did to Sean, I'd deal with the devil himself just to make you suffer!" Father Kieran spoke fearlessly to Agnes who stood up and get in Kieran face.

"You can't hurt me, the entire witch community will turn against you!" She threatened him. I watched as Nik face began to enrage in fury as she spoke.

"ENOUGH!" Nik yelled which made me take a step away from him as when he was in these kind of moods they frighten me. I notice what he action had done to me, and he looked at me with an apologetic. "Please, enough! I don't care about witch politics. I don't care about your ridiculous little Harvest ritual. What I care about is this trinket." He holds up the syringe that she used on me. "Undo its curse, or I'll show you things worse than death!" I knew he meant every word. Nik knew of ways to torture and torment people that would frighten most but Agnes didn't appear to be frighten what so ever as she stood there smirking.

"Dark objects don't come with an off-switch! The curse took root in Sophie, she's linked to your devil child. It's just a matter of time that her and this thing that you call your wife." I was about to go for her when Nik held me back which infuriated me further.

"I will hurt you for this. I don't know how yet, but give me time. A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you'll know the debt is paid." I meant ever word if Nik didn't make her pay for her actions not only to me but to Hayley. If anything is to happen to either of these baby I will go by those words because hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

After hearing from Christi what this witch Agnes had attempted using some cursed object on my wife and also not forgetting on Sophie I was left raging. The reason behind all this is that it would affect unborn children, causing the mothers temperature to rise so eventually they miscarry. Every part of me wanted to tare into Christianna for allowing Star to run off as she did, but I couldn't waste time on her. My priority was on finding Star before that the witch did, so I left the plantation as I knew my dear brother and the merry clan could deal with a way to save Hayley. I needed to find a way to save Star, she was human the affect could hit her a lot sooner. If she is to lose our child I know it will destroy her, and I cannot allow her to go through that kind of pain. Star had been through enough since coming to New Orleans, the only reason she is here is because of me. Because of the love she has for me, and all that's happened is my fault. I cannot, I will not allow her to go through any more pain.

Knowing the information that Agnes was the one who placed the hex upon Father Kieran nephew the twin of the barmaid Cami. Using a similar object upon him I knew I could use this to my advantage as Agnes death was invertible. If the humans turn on the witches and with Marcel vampires loathing them already it will make everything fall into place. So I needed to somehow find Star, which wasn't going to be simple as I didn't know what kind of state of mind she would be in. While I began to search the streets, and during my search I came across Father Kieran of course I informed him of the information that I came across, and believe me he was not happy in the slightest. Apparently there was some kind of meeting happening between certain fractions Father Kieran kindly invited me along to join in the discussion. As tempting as the offer was I needed to find my wife as she was priority. Father Kieran had left and I saw Josh I asked him _kindly_ to keep an eye out for Star, of course he couldn't oblige to my offer. He was ordered to look for Star and told to bring her immediately to me at the church.

I went to this so called meeting and upon my arrival I see Star about to attack Agnes, I couldn't allow her to do such an action even when turned into a vampire she was riddle in guilt when killing those humans. Now with her being human herself she wouldn't be able to handle having that kind of blood on her hands even if it's the woman who is trying to kill our unborn child. If the witch was going to die it would be by my hands, and my hands alone, of course Star wasn't very pleased with my actions of stopping her. I notice also she didn't appear to be having any kind of symptom as Hayley was experiencing, I listen to our child heart beat and it was stead which surprised, me but I was also grateful. Agnes wasn't best please that her secret had finally come out, with each of the fractions slowly began to turn on her. All I knew was that this witch was ruthless and if she continued with her viper tongue of her which I will soon silence.

"You're a piece of work, Agnes. But, guess what? I'm quite a piece of work myself. You know, I contemplated leaving bits of you artfully arranged outside your family's tomb? I thought it would leave a fitting message." I zoomed over to Agnes and pulled her up into a chokehold "Don't. Touch. My. Family." I threaten her as I was going to enjoy tarring her into tiny piece and scattering her. I glanced over at Star who had a stunned expression, I followed her gaze to see Elijah approaching.

"Leave her." Elijah demanded. I wasn't going to listen to big brother on this one not after what this witch has attempted to do to destroy my family. I pulled Agnes into a headlock and stood back as I watched Elijah walk down the aisle towards us. "I gave my word." Father Kieran stands up to greet Elijah.

"You tend to give your word at the most inopportune times, brother. We've been doing things your way all day. Come on! Just one little snap and its _Toodle-loo, Agnes_. She deserves it! Look at what she had done to Hayley, but not forgetting Star. You brother expect me just back down, because of your word!" I raised my voice at him. I was tired of people trying to dictate to me telling me what I should and shouldn't do.

"Niklaus, don't make another move. You have asked for my forgiveness. I will grant you that forgiveness, but do not make me break my word." Elijah spoke with seriousness in his voice this had to be some kind of joke. He actually expected me to back down and not kill the woman who has tormented the woman I love. Elijah was delusional.

"Nik please listen to him." I looked over at Star as she looked at me with pleading eyes which always got to me, I glared over at my brother as I considers it. After a moment I lets Agnes go if this was a way to get things back on some kind of track then it better be worth it.

"My noble brother, how was that for personal growth, eh? Still, it is just like you to spoil all of my fun." I taunted him as this wasn't the time for him to be stopping me. How could he not allow me to take this evil vindictive woman life?

"Oh, not exactly." Elijah spoke as he stares Agnes in the eyes. He zooms over to one of the men who helped Agnes and rips his heart out, throws a second man up into the air. Then does the same to a third as he rips out the man's heart. He turns to where Star and I were standing with a bloody heart in each hand, and drops them to the floor, then he pulls out his pocket square to wipe his hands as Agnes stares in horror. I stood there grinning proudly behind her as this wasn't the action I was quite expecting from him. I glanced at Star who was also grinning as she watched my brother approaching Agnes. "Now, I swore you would not die by my brother's hand. I said nothing of my own." He grabs Agnes in a chokehold and pushes her backwards "Nobody hurts my family and lives." He snaps her neck, and turns to us "No one." He looked at Star with concern "Star…. How are you feeling? Are you having any kind of symptoms?" My brother was always fond of Star, he saw her as my hope for humanity. He was right she was the only person that kept that side of my still there.

"I'm fine. Whatever she did to me didn't work—" She looked over at me. "—I'm impressed that you listen to your brother." She gave me a small smile before placing a soft kiss on my lips then pulled away "Can we just go home please. I think we need to thank Christ for her help today." Star was right if it wasn't for Christianna actions from today Star and Hayley would have lost both babies.

"I think we all need to be thanking Christianna for her efforts of today. Don't you think so brother?" Elijah spoke as we were exiting the church, I was about to speak when I saw Marcel from a far.

"Bring Star home will you brother." Elijah looked at me for a moment and saw that Marcel was approaching us.

"Of course." Elijah placed his arm around Star and was about to take her away but then she pushed him away.

"Nik?" Star spoke with a little fear in her voice, I think she was concerned that I was going to have some kind of altercation with him.

"Sweetheart I'll be home shortly." I kissed her and nodded to Elijah before that Star could protest once again they were both gone. I began to walk away from Marcel after his little stunt in the Bayou I did not want to be associated with him and his games.

"Hey, where you been?" I stopped walking, and rolls my eyes in annoyance before turning to Marcel "Not still mad about our tiff the other night, are you?" I smiled at him fakely trying not to not show my annoyance.

"Water under the bridge." I had to bite my tongue of course as much as I wanted to beat the living daylight of him I couldn't. Well not right now.

"I'm feeling like right now's not the right time to pursue a relationship you know with that Christi. Seemed she likes your friend Damon. Who am I to get in-between true love? Life all about timing, you know? Speaking of, I swung by your house earlier to commiserate over a drink, but I must have _just_ missed you." I knew this had nothing to do with the fact that Christianna had chosen another suitor.

"Oh, the Palace Royale didn't suit me, I moved on weeks ago." Marcel smiles and shakes his head in amusement.

"Nooo, I mean your _other_ place." It seems that Marcel has been doing a little a little digging while I've been running around two dealing with this witch problem "Interesting location to put down your roots, the same plantation where I was a slave. I guess that's why you never invited me over." He knew where we lived? How the hell did he even find out? Well I guess I couldn't keep our location a secret for long.

"Well, how rude of me. I'll speak to Elijah. I'm sure he'll be pleased to host you and Davina for the evening! Especially after you were so hospitable to him." I smiled at him as I don't think Marcel was truly aware of how his little witch had become a little attached to my brother. Marcel smiles and chuckles which irrigated me.

"Good! I look forward to it." He and I continue to shake hands, but as soon as Marcel leaves. The smile disappeared from my face. It is easy enough to be friendly to one's friends. But to befriend the one who regards himself as your enemy is the quintessence of true religion. The other is mere business.

 **Christi P.O.V**

I knew I had to do something to help Hayley not lose that baby she was carrying, I wanted to help Star also, but she went off like a crazy person. It was like I was between rock and hard place with two innocent lives had been cursed by Agnes, and I knew she really wasn't going to give up. I've heard of Niklaus Mikaelson that his not a forgiving man, he will make me pay for my actions today. Right now I couldn't worry about that I needed to try and save at least one of these woman. I left Sophie while I went to check on Hayley, they were all up there including the sister who hates me with a passion and I still don't know why. The only thing that matter right now was trying to get Hayley temperature down and I knew of a way. Of course Rebekah wasn't too pleased when Elijah ordered her to go with Damon to pick up the herbs, I really needed to find out what the hell her issue was with me. While they were gone I suggested to Elijah to bring Hayley down to the outdoor pool as her being in the cool water should help drop her temperature.

At this point Sophie had woken up and she seemed a little surprised to see me that was something expected to be honest, but I didn't have time for her questions. My concern was on Hayley and that child. Elijah dropped a huge bomb shell on Sophie informing her that his family are not playing by her rules no longer that he has Davina performing an unbinding spell. He looked at me apologetically as Elijah knew I wanted my cousin free from all of this. Sophie was outrage and even more outrage with the fact that Klaus was on the hunt to find Agnes. She started to blab on about her being the last Elder which was a real eye roller, like they were actually interested in any of that. Finally Damon and Rebekah came back with all the stuff that was needed. Hayley was getting pretty bad as the effect of the needle of sorrow kicked in. I could see the panic in Elijah eyes as he watched her in pain I told him to hold her to keep her calm. There was moments of touch and go where I truly thought we were going to lose that poor baby.

Then Sophie felt a lift that the spell that had her blind to Hayley was gone Davina had done it and I was grateful because Hayley didn't deserve to be some pawn in all this along with Star. Once Hayley was okay Elijah left kind of abruptly moments later so did Rebekah. Hayley thanked me for saving her which actually brought a smile to my face as this was the first good thing I had done since coming home. Damon seemed a little cold towards me and to be honest I couldn't be dealing with any of it. So I left him before he even attempt with any witty remark and went up to my _prison cell_. I was exhausted from this nightmare of day. This is wasn't I expect to happen from the moment I was taken by Klaus to be saving his two unborn children. Well I hoped that there was still two as neither of those innocent babies deserved to die I don't care what the witches say I feel no kind of negative or evil energy. The thing about witches they always feared the unknown.

I laid on the bed trying to fall asleep but I just couldn't because everything kept going around in my mind. From trying to free Davina and then this sickly feeling I had that maybe Star and the baby were not okay. Klaus hadn't returned so that wasn't a good sign. I heard the door open to see Klaus enter the room.

"So you're going to punish me now for defying you?" That what I have been waiting for all day for Klaus to stroll in here basically rip my head off. All because I let Star walk away well he didn't need to do that as I felt terrible enough already about it all. Klaus shrugs his shoulders as he looked around the room.

"You were foolish to escape as you did." He spoke with slight annoyance in his voice. "Damon told me how you disable him. I hope for your sake you're not planning on doing that again." Klaus spoke as he began to approach my bed there was a little edge of danger to his voice. My eyes widens I backed away from Klaus until I hit the headboard and was unable to go further. I remembered how he tried to kill me in the square and knows that he would do it again without blinking.

"I had to escape. Star needed my help, and Damon wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell him about what I saw." Which was the truth Damon didn't want to hear me out he thought I was acting like a crazy person. I probably did sound like one in his defence.

"Calm down love." He raised his hands in surrender then turned walking over to the window "What you did today Christianna was extremely courageous some might say—" He didn't look at me, he continued to stare out of the window "What do you know of me Christianna?" He asked as he turned to face me with curiosity. Did he want me to give a history lesson on how evil and corrupt he is?

"I know that you're a hybrid. A combination of a vampire and werewolf. I know that you fear Mikael who has tried to kill you more than once, and your mother Esther hated you and tried to do everything that she could to kill you and your siblings." I didn't want to go into detail about his being this evil that didn't give anyone mercy as I knew the only reason he was here. Was to make me pay for not protect Star who I wasn't aware if she was dead or live.

"You know your history." Klaus sounded impress. "I'm also known to be ruthless, power hungry, abomination, destructive, vicious when it comes to the thing that I want. That is what I'm known as Christi." He smiles slightly. He was officially freaking me out now. "What people don't see is that I put my family above all. I have lived by a code for over a thousand years always and forever. Family is very important to me Christi. Today because of your actions as reckless as they may of appeared you saved my family." So that meant that Star was okay. I felt like a weight had been lifted off me because if something would of happen I would never forgive myself.

"Star is my friend and what the witches want to do to her and Hayley is wrong. I weren't going to let Agnes hurt those babies, and I was going to do whatever I had to do." I notice that now Klaus was smiling at me which I didn't expect.

"Star means the world to me. More than anyone upon this earth will ever know. She granted me with something that i thought was never possible." He sit on the bed. "When I heard of Hayley was with child. My child. I wanted nothing to do with it." He looked over at me with slight sorrow which is something I never expected from him. "Now I stand here today fighting to keep not only one child alive but two. None of that could have happened without your help." He began to chuckle slightly. "A day ago I was ready to kill you. Today I'm indenting to you." I was a little taken back with the way Klaus is behaving right now. "I do not wish to harm you Christianna. I will protect you from those vial witches. That's the least I owe you." He gives me a smirk which didn't convince me what so ever that he planned to help me or protect me. Klaus was known to only do things out of his own interest.

"How are you going to protect me from the witches?" A question which I needed answering from him as right now I didn't know who I could trust. For sure Star, but her husband?

"You have no reason to trust me Christi, and one thing I have learnt over my life time trust is gained. You can chose to leave if you like. Go back home." He get up from the bed. "But doing so the witches will come for you. Marcel is mostly likely aware of who and what you are. I would like you to stay in my home not as a prisoner, but as a guest. You're a very special young lady I not mean by your magical ability. You're pure of heart there far few who hold that uniqueness." I sat there listening to his every word and I could hear genuine sincerity in his voice. Have I just seen the said to Klaus Mikaelson that Star sees? I heard him sigh. "Also the fact that Star has grown a fondly attachment with you, I feel she needs someone like yourself in her life." I couldn't help but smile to his comment that he thought I me being a good person for Star to have around.

"I care about Star." I looked at Klaus "I will not allow the witches to come for her and Hayley again I will stop them even if I have to die protecting them. As for Marcel I am not afraid of him, I will find a way to save Davina and I don't care what I have to do to do that Klaus." I meant everything I had told him I didn't come here to pledge some kind of war. I will not allow the witches from my coven bully and take what they think is rightfully in there eyes. It was all wrong and I will not let two innocent lives be taken because of their fears.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." He turned away walking towards the door then suddenly stops to turn to me "Davina will be free from Marcel I will see to that. You may not like my efforts in doing so but I will reunited you with your cousin. That I promise you." I could imagine Klaus effort which would mean blood would be spilled but to make that kind of promise or assurance that I will have her by my side actually made me feel a little better about all this.

"Thank for helping me." Klaus looked at me with a smile. Not a fake one but a genuine smile which I think is a rare thing to see.

"Sweet dreams Christianna" He leaves the room. The one thing I learned today is be kind. Be generous. Be helpful. Show mercy. Be forgiving. Give love. Be thankful. Do acts of kindness for those who can never repay you. It all helps to brighten humanity! Those thing all apply to one person today Klaus Mikaelson a hybrid who still has a humanity.

 **Star P.O.V**

I was brought home against my will I did not want to leave Nik with Marcel not in the mood that his in right now, much to my protest that didn't happen. I was prepared for Nik to finally seek his revenge on Agnes what I didn't except was Elijah to do so. I had never seen him look so vengeful in the whole time I have known him, the way he rip out those men hearts then to finally kill Agnes it was definitely something I did not expect, but Elijah words before he killed her made me smile. When he spoke _Nobody hurts my family and lives_ I couldn't be more proud of him but I knew his action were more towards what the witches had done to Hayley than anything else. Elijah insisted for me to enter the house and rest after the ordeal I've been through. I informed him I wouldn't be able to do that until Nik was home. Elijah knew not to argue with me as I could be a stubborn thing at times.

He left me to be alone and I sat down in one of the chairs on the porch. I felt on edge with Nik being let with Marcel I know the history between them both. With the way Nik is right now he might do something incredibly stupid. Which is something I don't want him to do not because he could get hurt or he would kill Marcel. My concern is with Nik rage if he was to hurt Marcel he would never forgive himself as much as they are each other's enemies right now but once they were family. Marcel looked at Niklaus as a father figure just as much as Nik looked upon him as a son, it's just a shame that all of that all this had happened between them both. I don't even know why there was so much hatred between the both of them, and maybe I should start asking questions why. I was interrupted in my thought to my cell phone ringing I looked at my cell and was a little startled to see that Luca was calling me.

"Hello?" The last time I had spoken to him was months ago when I was at the Gilbert lake house. As he speared me on to go on that quest to take Silas down. I always wondered if Lucas knew the truth of my past. Did he know that Silas was my father? Did he know all of those stories were a fabricated lie?

"Star, how is everything it's been a long time since we last spoke. You forgot about your old friend Luca?" Luca spoke in his thick Italian accent. I felt a smile slowly creeping on my face. It had been a long time since I had heard from Luca. I sat back in my sit and prepared to have a nice conversation with him.

"Luca it's been awhile since I have heard from you. How are you?" I wanted to know how everything was doing back in Italy. I kind of missed San Salvatore maybe it might be an idea for me to take a little trip there while all this craziness going on.

"Good. Quick question. You at home at the plantation by any chance?" I noticed the change in Luca's voice and I narrowed my eyes. I don't know why, but I sensed that something weren't right.

"Yes I'm at the plantation. Why?" How did he even know about this place? I shook that thought away as I knew Luca as a warlock probably kept tabs on me. I looked up to see that Luca was walking up the steps to come face to face with me.

"Well lucky for me I took the chance coming straight here." He approached me with open arms and hugged her tightly. "Your looking beautiful as always Star." I was shocked to see Luca. And I knew that this visit was important because it weren't like Luca to leave Italy. Something was wrong and I wanted to know what it was.

"Luca it's great to see you again." I looked at his grim face. "Luca what's wrong? Did something happen?" That expression on his face I had seen many times and I know it was something serious.

"Why don't we sit down?" We both sat down and he held my hand. "I came all this way because there a few things that need explain in regards to your sudden transition to being human." I looked at him curiously as what did he know about me becoming human. "Also the fact you are finally becoming a mother." I was finally getting what I always wanted to have a family. It was like a dream come true for me, but my smile faded as I remembered what the witches had tried to do to me. Christi had put a stop to that when she saved me and Sophie. Which I still need to thank her for.

"What is it that you have to tell me? Do you know who did this to me?" For Luca to come all this way he must have had some idea of what had happened to me. I watched his expression change from a smile to a serious expression.

"Your father made an appearance a few months ago." He removed his hands from mine and stood up. "Silas, the one man who I thought never to meet." He turns to me with a sorry expression. "To find out his was your father after all that training we did." He looked at me regretfully. "You do know I wasn't aware of that?" Of course I knew he didn't know hardly anyone knew about Qetsiyah sick plan of revenge. I gave him a smile and nods "Well Silas is something. I mean this man knew of spells that we could only wish we could do. Your father wanted you to have a normal life after having nearly two thousand years stripped from you. He wanted for you to have a normal human life." Was Luca trying to tell me that my father is the reason why I'm human? "He along with several member of the coven performed the spell in placing you in transition to become human Star. Silas will do everything in his power for his daughter to be happy." My eyes widened as my thoughts were confirmed. I couldn't believe what Luca was telling me. Thanks to my father I could finally give Nik a child. Our family was finally complete. My eyes filled up at the length that he went to make sure I had this life I've always dreamed of.

"My father did this for me?" I looked at Luca for confirmation and he nodded "Why do I get the impression that you have more to tell me? What is it Luca?" He was hold something back and I sense that.

"There is more. It's to do with your child." He hesitate before speaking which wasn't like Luca. "You must realize none of us knew of this before we performed the spell." He takes in a deep breath and pulls out a piece of parchment from his jacket pocket. He hands it to me "This will explain. You're Latin pretty good, but I'll explain to you what I know. The child you carrying Star is the one weapon that the travellers can use against the witches. You know the history of the witches set a curse upon your ancestors so they couldn't unite. If they did the unspeakable would happen sudden fires earthquakes all matters of destruction. Your child will stop this. Sanguinem belli." As Luca was talking I was reading the parchment that confirmed everything he had just spoken. I looked up at him in shock none of this could be true. Our child couldn't be this Sanguinem belli. It was an innocent child how could it possibly? Did my father know of these consequences?

"That can't be true Luca. Please tell me that my baby will not be used as a weapon against the witches." I raised my voice slightly. All I've been hearing since knowing I was going to become a mother. Not only from Luca but for the witches to want to destroy my child too that he was some kind weapon against them. With Luca confirming all this frighten me because this isn't the life I wanted for my child. To be Sanguinem belli something that will be used as part of a pawn in a war.

"I'm so sorry Star. If i knew." He once again looked at her regretfully. "I promise you between your father and I we will find an away to protect you and this child. Please believe that we will do this." He held my hand tightly. "Your father wanted to be the one to tell you, but it was risky for him to come here and not be notice. You do understand don't you?" I felt like my head was going to explode I was going to be a mother like I had always wanted, but it weren't without consequence as my baby would be used as the ultimate weapon against the witches. Tears ran down my face as I thought about my child's fate. I couldn't let allow this to happen. There had to be a way to protect my baby.

"Thank you for telling me." I spoke quietly as I didn't know what else to say.

"I will be in town for a couple of days and I would like us to meet up if that okay with you. I'm going to do some more research, and I'm hoping I'll have better news for you. I'm so sorry that I'm the one who brought you bad news." I stood up and hugged Luca. I walked him to towards the steps. He kisses me cheek and looks at me for a long moment before he walks to his car and drives off. Everything began to spin in my mind I couldn't handle any of this right now. I just wanted everything to be normal, I wiped away my tears before I would get question as soon as I would walk in.

"Sweetheart you ok?" I heard Nik speak with panic. I looked at him as he just appeared out of nowhere. "Is the baby okay?" He touches my tiny bump. I wanted to tell Nik everything that Luca had told me that our baby would be used as a weapon against the witches, but Luca had promised to protect the baby and that wouldn't happen. Our child would be safe he didn't need to know any of this yet Nik had too much on his hands right now. I looked at Nik and smiled.

"The baby is fine." I assured him as I didn't need him to worry any further than he had done today. I heard him sigh in relief which brought a smile to my face.

"You look exhausted." He touches my cheek in a loving way. "You're freezing." In one swoop he picks me up bridal style. "You my beautiful wife need your rest." He spoke firmly before he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. He was right I was exhausted and I felt like I wanted to go to sleep and wake up with all this being a terrible nightmare. I notice that we were in our bedroom Nik placed down with that same look of concern. I gave him a reassuring smile and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I came out Nik was already in bed I walked over and climb in. Niklaus hugged me tightly from behind. "Star I know with what happened today, I broke my promise to you." Nik spoke with sorrow in his voice. I turned to him and his expression matched his voice I didn't need him to beat himself up about all this. "I promised that I would never let any harm to you. I broke that and that something i never intended to do" I place my hands either side of his face. I wasn't looking at the man everyone fear and saw as a monster. I was looking at the man I love who felt fear and only show that side to me.

"Before I met you I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason. You feel that you have broken some promise to me Niklaus but you haven't. What we have right here is unconditional love. It expects no rewards knows no fear does not demand." I smiled while a smile crept up on Nik face. "You need to know that we not going to promise each other that we will not disappoint one another because at some point we will. What's important to me is that you don't go away you don't escape that we do not leave one another." Before I could continue Nik pressed his lips to mine taking my breathe away. The one thing I knew about this man that I was utterly in love with. Is that he will drop everything else in life to tend to my every need. That's real love if you ask me.


	8. Truth Exposed

**Klaus P.O.V**

I was tired of these witches with their efforts of trying to bring harm to Star and Hayley, if I had my way I would massacre the lot of them. Pledge a war to end all wars upon the lot of them. Unfortunately I can't be that ruthless man I once was when I had no care in the world, my life wasn't about that anymore, my circumstances had changed. I had my beautiful wife back in my life who was with child, I also had Hayley who was also in the same condition. Not out of choice but sometimes you cannot control a situation I have to protect these two women in my life no matter what. My siblings seem to think it's all about me regaining my power to become king of New Orleans that wasn't the case I showed that to them all that it was about gaining my control. All that truly mattered to me was to gain a home for my family for my unborn children. I wanted to give them a life that I had never had unconditional love and safety that was my main focus nothing else mattered so if everyone around wanted to think otherwise more fool them. I am known to people as the tyrant Klaus Mikaelson, ruthless to gain thing to his own gain. I still wanted to be fear by people who didn't matter, but those closest to me I wanted to them know I'm trying to seek redemption. It has been proven a challenge, and the only one who could see my efforts was Star. That all who mattered right now, eventually in time they will come to see what my intentions are.

After my encounter with Marcel and how he informed me that he had been to plantation my guard went up, as the Marcel I see before these days isn't the same young man that I brought up as a son. He had adapted to my ruthless ways as I taught him and I could sense there was something he was holding from me that if he had the option or chance he would put an end to me. What I taught him that to always put an end to your enemies. Now with this revelation I knew I had to do whatever it took to protect myself it left me a little wary of what he may have planned for me. If Marcel choses to go to war with myself then it will be to the death. When I arrived home I found Star on the porch she still looked a little shaken up from her ordeal. All I wanted to do was protect her from any harm but I seem to be failing at that. I knew not matter what I needed to do that she will stand by my side like a true queen would. Considering all the ill manner things I had done over my past thousand years. I didn't understand how I was auspicious to have such a woman as her in my life. Maybe she was brought into my life so I had a reason to redeem myself.

I didn't sleep much that night I laid there just looking at Star thinking what next attempt these witches will make. I notice that she was a little restless in her sleep I was tempted to see what she was dreaming about, but instead I held her in my arms to give her comfort which stopped her tossing and turning. I knew there was something on Star mind I didn't need to compel her, or look into her thoughts to know that. She obviously not sharing with me for a reason which does bring concern. Maybe this is something she couldn't discuss with me that she might turn to Damon, months ago I would be offend by that but now I knew how much he mean to her. I could see the chemistry between the both of them it was like they were siblings. Even though Star was far much older than Damon she looked at him as an older brother. If there was some kind of concern I know he would make me aware of them.

"Good morning." I heard Star voice breaking me out of my thoughts. I look at her and she had that sparkle back in her eyes the same sparkle as she would always have when she was happy. Then she began to frown while looking at me. "Niklaus what's wrong?" I didn't want Star to be worried about my concerns she had been through far too much recently.

"Nothing that matters sweetheart." I caressed her face to assure her that I wasn't having any ill thoughts. "Just concerned about you, and our child." I notice that Star eyes began to fill up. "Please do not cry Star." I embraced her. I shouldn't have brought up about the devastation that she had been through. She woke up smiling and two words from me and it was gone "I was thinking that maybe you should go on a little vacation, just for a few days or a week." As much as I didn't want to be apart from her I didn't want to come in harm's way. Not until I knew what those witches were up to.

"A vacation? Really?" Star spoke sceptically while she climbed on top of me. "So will you be joining me on this vacation?" She asked as she began to kiss my neck. As much as I wish I could whisk her away to some tropical island my place was here, I had to make this place safe for my family and running away wasn't going to solve that.

"As much as I would love to Star—" She stopped kissing my and looked at me arching her brow. "—I think it's best I'd stay. I need to deal with this issue we are having. You do understand don't you?" I didn't want her thinking I didn't want to spend any time with her because if I could I would spend every waking moment with her. This was bigger than Star and I that this was about gaining control once again that once was mine. New Orleans were my happiest time in my life after Star death and I know it would perfect home for my new family.

"No Nik. I'm not going anywhere and leaving you here." Star began to protest. I knew she would behave like this I needed to think of something to convince her. I really didn't want her to be in New Orleans right now because I can't go through another moment of her being attack by the witches.

"Star it's just for a few days. I think Damon should come with you. The both of you haven't spent much time together I know that he misses that with you." I thought if i used Damon as my angle that it might sway her more. I looked at her as she began to contemplate on the idea. "I just think you both just need some time away from all of this. I trust Damon—" I began to chuckle. "—I never thought those words would pass my lips." I looked up at Star who sat there with a smile. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Will you just take a break. For me if anything else, I don't know what I will do if anything else was to happen to you, or our child." Which was the honest truth I just wanted her to go out of town for a couple of days until I had some form of control over this situation. Star looked really deep in thought I hoped she was considering what I was trying to tell her.

"Okay. Nik I will. But it's only for a few days" I couldn't help but smile that she gave into my pled. With Star and Damon out of the picture my focus can be back on the game.

After Star agreement she went to see Damon in his room I overheard there conversation and it seem as they were planning to take a trip to Italy. It didn't seem like the kind of place you would go to for a few days, but all that mattered that she was out of harm's way. I arranged there flight and it appeared that they were having Christianna accompany them also. This was all getting better by the moment for myself as I didn't have to worry about either of them, and I knew Damon would take care of the both of them. I had acquired for them a private jet to Naples as they were going to Sorrento I still thought it was all very unusual to be going so far but if it meant that Star was happy then that all that mattered. I drove the three of them to Louis Armstrong international airport. Where the private was awaiting for them it was difficult for me to let Star go, but I knew it was the right thing to do. That sometime away will help her and our baby she had been through so much stress she just needed this time to relax and enjoy her pregnancy.

When I arrived home Elijah immediately told me that Hayley wasn't home and her bed hadn't been slept in. I instantly knew who would have done such a thing as he knew where we lived so Elijah and I went to pay Marcel a visit he didn't seem to know of Hayley whereabouts. I was thankful that Star was out of the reach of the witches of New Orleans as their target seem to be Hayley now, it was like we're not going to give up until they got what they wanted. Well that will be over my dead body. Elijah tried to keep the situation calm he had Sabine do a location spell. Which indicated that Hayley was deep in the Bayou which made me wonder what on earth she was doing there. Instantly the both of us made out way there upon arrival we found a car with Hayley scent but another which I truly didn't expect before Elijah could question me I used my speed to find him.

"HAYLEY!" I heard the voice of the tyrant that I loathed. "Don't make this harder than it has to be! Give up now...I'll end it quick." I appeared behind Tyler. He was rather ballsy to come here knowing that if I was to see him again I would tare him limb from limb.

"Quite an offer! Though, not one I'll be extending to you." Tyler turned around and I could see the fear in his eyes as he braced himself for a fight.

"Klaus." He spoke my name venomously. This was the low life that made me kill 12 of my hybrids so they could be free from my sire bond. Well his mother death was only the start as my vengeance will end when his dead.

"Hello, Tyler. You look well! I aim to change that." I smiled at him. "Threatening a pregnant girl in order to exact revenge against me. I never expected you to sink so low!" I began to walks toward Tyler. "I admit, I'm impressed!" Tyler ducks away from me and puts more distance between us.

"Used to hang out with you, I guess something must have rubbed off." I found his attitude a little amusing as I knew that his beloved Caroline would hate for him to turn into this. Caroline and I had this love hate kind of relationship. She wasn't a girl who would tolerate this kind of behaviour even from the man she loves.

"What would Caroline say if she saw what you've become? Perhaps I'll ask her, when I call her to tell her of your demise." I teased him as his face began to harden then a smile appeared.

"Whatever happens to me, Caroline's NEVER going to stop hating you!" That one comment really got to me I ran to toss Tyler over and into a tree.

"Come on, mate! Give it a bit more effort! I want to enjoy myself." I bellows at him it was like he had no fight in him. Tyler glares at me as he braces himself to fight, but at the last minute, he vamp-runs away I couldn't help but smile and waited for a moment before chasing after him. I reached a werewolf encampments I wondered around and checks random tents to find Tyler. "Is this your idea of revenge, Tyler? A gruelling game of hide-and-seek?" Suddenly Tyler runs up behind me and stab me through the chest with a stake. I yelled in pain and backhands Tyler away, before I pulled the stake out of my chest and readies myself to fight back. I glared at Tyler. "Let's end this, shall we?" The two of us continue to glare at each other, before we lunge forward to fight with our hybrid eyes and fangs emerge. Tyler tackles me and we both roll down a small hill and land in front of shack. Tyler punches me in the face which allowed me to grab him in a chokehold. "How dare you!"

"I'm just getting started." Tyler stated cockily before staking me in my side I began to groan in pain.

"You've grown bloodthirsty. Perhaps it's best your mother didn't live to see you like this, hahahahaha!" I knew that Tyler was becoming more enraged and begins to pummel me in the face. I grabbed his fist, flips him over so I was on top of him, and staked Tyler in the chest with the stake that was stuck in my side. Tyler moans in pain, and we both got back on our feet. "It's sad, really. I thought I made you better. Turns out you're quite the disappointment." I watched as Tyler pulls the stake out of his chest and throws it aside.

"I guess I'm another one of your failures. Like how you FAILED at making hybrids, how you FAILED your family! How you FAILED as husband!" He began to approach me with a smile. "Now it looks like you're going to fail your own kids!" I grabbed Tyler by the throat and pushes him against a tree.

"And thus ends your tedious little life. At least it was brief!" I jammed my hand into Tyler's chest and grabs his heart as Tyler shouts in agony.

"Do it! You're never gonna break me! Only thing you can do is kill me, so go on! Go on, get it over with!" With his pleads it made me realize something that psychical torment wasn't going to resolve anything. It was the mind games that got to Tyler that he always had to watch his back.

"Ahhh, you want me to end your suffering, don't you, hmm? I did break you! Took everything from you, and now you're begging me to sweep away the shards of your shattered little life." I stared at him for a moment, and just when Tyler thinks I was about to kill him. I pulled my empty hand out of his chest and chokes Tyler momentarily. "Death offers more peace than you deserve. It's better to let you live. And each morning, you will wake knowing your wretched existence continues only by my will." I began to compel him. "Now go, and live the rest of your days knowing that you are NOTHING to me." I let him go, and left as Tyler was in agony by himself. As I made my way back to the shack I came across something I didn't expect. A hybrid not one that I had created. Of course I couldn't allow him to live so I killed him. All that kept running through my mind was how on earth did that even happen? Now there was only one explanation for this and I hoped I was wrong. I was waiting at the shack when Elijah and Hayley to return. I shoved the dead hybrid body in front of them.

"There you are! I see you've found our wandering stray. Perhaps you could shed some light on the situation. This—" I kicked the body over. "—appears to be a hybrid." Hayley looked at me a little concern as she looked at the man.

"His name was Dwayne." Hayley tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke. Well all I wanted right now was answers of how he became like this.

"Well, whoever it was, I didn't sire him. Any idea how that's possible?" I question her as I was totally baffled by all this I was the only Hybrid who was able to this. Then suddenly Hayley stomps towards me.

"As if you didn't know!" Elijah holds Hayley back and walks in front of her to protect her from me. Did he really think I was going to hurt her? That in hurting her I would hurt my child. Did Elijah really think so low of me?

"Ahhh, well, aren't you two fast friends? Oh, come on, then. What kind of horrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me?" They thought I had something to do with this? What did I have to do to prove that I'm trying to be the better man? It's seems no matter how much I try in their eyes I will always be that tyrant that don't care.

"Tyler Lockwood brought Hayley here to test a theory." I nodded at him to continue "That the blood of her child also the child Star caries could be used to sire hybrids. He claims that you knew that. Furthermore, that you intended to use this knowledge to build an army." I was hurt and angry that my own brother would think I would use my children in that way. That I would turn them into some blood bank so I could have this army. Hybrids meant nothing to me. All that matter to me was my family and nothing else.

"And, of course, you assume it's true. I mean, why else would I show interest in my own flesh and blood? A heartbroken little cry baby points his finger at me, and my own brother falls in line, eager to believe it! How quickly you believe the worst, especially when it comes from her." I yelled at him as this was even a low blow from my brother. He was allowing his feelings for Hayley could his mind that Tyler Lockwood theory was right.

"Oh, spare me your indignation. When have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern towards Hayley or her child, beyond your own selfish pursuits? And what was it you once said to me?" He does impersonation "Every king needs an heir!" That was what all this was about. That he thought with my intention of taking my city back was only to be king again? Elijah didn't see the bigger picture of all this all he thought was I'm wanting all that for my own selfish needs. No that wasn't the case it was for my family. For Star and our child. For Hayley and our child it was all for them. Of course they had to see it all as ill intent.

"My big brother, so, you doubt my intentions? Well, I can't say I'm surprised, standing next to the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator, a bastard. You really think I would do that to Star! To the woman I love!" The two of us stare at each other as I approached him. Elijah seems to be reconsidering his position "That's all I am to you, isn't it? And Rebekah. And, judging by the way Hayley hangs on your every word, it's clear she feels the same way!" I paused for a moment as I looked into my brother's eyes. "No doubt my children will as well." It didn't matter no longer as even the people who had that so called faith in me gave up. I knew deep down my children would too as they would get older they hear the horror stories of their father how he was this evil man. Even with Star she couldn't protect our child from the malicious words spoken or been said. All this all that I had become is all down to the fact I never belonged. I'm trying to fix that to make us all united but even when doing so I'm the bad guy.

"Brother, if—" Elijah spoke more kindly but I didn't want to hear his words of reason.

"You've said all that needs to be said, Brother." I stepped back a few steps and holds my arms out in defeat "I'll play the role I've been given." I turned to walk away but I wasn't going to leave it like this. I was going to leave Elijah with food for thought. I vamp-ran over to Elijah and bit him savagely on the neck. Hayley screams in horror and runs over to him. I wiped my mouth with my hand "You two enjoy each other's company. You'll have much to bond over, once the hallucinations and dementia set in. Consider that bite to be my parting gift to you both." I walked away leaving Elijah and Hayley to fend for themselves

I left the Bayou and made my way back home. Part of me wishes I would have taken Star up on her offer. It seems that only she had truth and faith in me that I was doing everything to save our family. Elijah thinking that I would use my own children to sire an army of hybrids. That hurt me more than anyone would ever know. If I learnt anything about creating a hybrid army they will never replace what truly matter and that's family. The loyalty a Hybrid gives to me is fake it compulsion to do so not because they want to. My brother wants to side with the little wolf think of me as the big bad wolf that's fine. If his affections for her were far greater than his own flesh and blood then he deserved to go through the torment I placed upon him. There one thing I realized today no matter what I do. No matter how hard I try and the efforts I would go to in my sibling's eyes I would always be that bastard child. The one who will do everything for his own self gain.

I walked over to pour myself a large scotch. I pulled out my phone contemplating to call Star to tell her that I'll be joining her. Was there any reason for me to be here? I stared out of the window looking out upon the plantation and seeing the city from a far. Of course this was all worth it. This was home to me once, and I want it to be a home for my children. This wasn't about Elijah or Rebekah even Hayley. It was about the two lives I help create, it was about my amazing wife it all for them to have a better future, and I shouldn't give up because others think the worse of me.

"I thought you were leaving us." I asked as Rebekah entered the room, she had made this grand speech as she was leaving that now Elijah was safe. I really thought she would of changed her mind considering how close her and Star are with her becoming an Aunt I just thought she would have stayed for those reason. What I come to realize is I do not know my siblings whatsoever.

"We both know this family can barely function without me. Where Star? I haven't seen all day?" I turned to face Rebekah who stood there frowning. Now she cared about Star less than 24 hours ago she didn't care for nothing.

"She took a well-deserved vacation. I don't even know why you're even interested it's not like you cared about seeing her when you were ready to skip town" I drained my drink as Rebekah looked at me regretfully. I was tired of all my living family today and Rebekah was no different to Elijah when it came to making assumption about me.

"Oh right." Rebekah hung her head low for a moment as if she was in thought "Where are Elijah and Hayley?" As soon as I heard those two name I felt my blood boil.

"I left them in the bayou." I told her flatly as I began to pour myself another scotch to calm my nerves down. No like it will do much but I needed a little distraction.

"Why?" The question I was expecting from her. This will be a little amusing to tell.

"Elijah and I had a bit of a row. Haha, Hayley's conspired to turn him against me. You know our brother was never one to resist a pretty face! So, one thing led to another, and I bit him, left them both stranded in the swamp." I watched Rebekah becomes livid by what she heard. Right now I actually didn't care for Rebekah thoughts or opinion on this matter.

"Daggering, biting, deserting. I thought with Star by your side would change you. How foolish of me. Does your wickedness ever end?" All lengths I went through because they would always turn on me to think the worse of me. Or just maybe sometime I just did it for kicks but it was always because I was pushed.

"My _wickedness_ is self-preservation! And I wouldn't have to go to such lengths were I not presented on all sides with ignorance and treachery! Do not bring Star into all this. She is the only one who actually believes in me, regardless of the length I would go to. I do not question her loyalty. On the other hand with how everything come to surface that Elijah's abandoned me, I'll be needing you in my plot against Marcel." Rebekah glares at me resentfully. "Don't expect to be leaving town anytime soon." I poured myself another drink. I knew the whole Marcel part would of gotten to Rebekah she despised him as much as I did. After returning after all these years to find he's alive. That there _Epic Love_ wasn't that epic as he didn't go in search for her. Proved that Marcel was all about self-gain that Rebekah didn't mean to him as much as she thought.

"Why should I help you, after what you did to Elijah?" I needed Rebekah on side plus I knew she could manipulate Marcel with her womanly ways.

"You're my family. Besides, who better to spy on Marcel than the girl he so clearly loves?" I sat on the coffee table in front of Rebekah, who was sitting on the couch. "You can tell me all his secrets, like how did he find us here? Huh, any idea about that, little sister?" Rebekah arched her brow as I spoke. She knew far too well if she wanted to she could get all the relevant information that was needed.

"How should I know why Marcel does what he does?" Did she think I was that foolish that I didn't know about her encounters?

"You think I don't know about your engineered run-ins all over the Quarter? I know you've had private chats with him! Just tell me what secrets he's confided to you. Is he plotting against me?" Rebekah glares at me and gets in my face.

"My poor brother, so paranoid. Marcel knows nothing! He's not plotting against you, he simply thinks you're in a quarrel in need of making up." I knew that was lies. Rebekah and Marcel were always thick as thieves even myself could never come between them. This just proven where my sister loyalty lies with.

"Perhaps we will. After all" I pointed as I leaned in toward Rebekah aggressively "You know I'm capable of forgiving those who disappoint me! As soon as they've seen the error of their ways, and suffered for them. You'd do well to remember that." I got up and began to walk away. No matter how many times I have forgiven her for the silly errors she had made due to her being _'in love'_ I always forgave her in the end. In the end Rebekah is and always will be my only sister my family.

"You never let me forget." Rebekah mutters under her breath as I continued to walk away from her. I have learned that sometimes "sorry" is not enough. Sometimes you actually have to change. This was something I needed to see from my sister a change to prove she learnt from the error of her ways. The things two people do to each other they remember. When one has chosen for them to stay together, it's not because they forget; it's because they forgive. The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong I've proven that over the last thousand years with all the betrayal I have forgiven.

 **Star P.O.V**

When Nik came home last night I was overcome with guilt after what I had heard from Luca that my father went to great lengths for me to finally be the one thing I always wanted. To be human. Look at what it brought me! Yes I was with child and I was at my peek of happiness because of that then there was the burned that came with it with all. That our child was some kind of weapon for the travellers to disperse magic I didn't want that kind of fate laid upon my son. I held a similar curse where I was meant to take down this great evil who turned out to be my own father. Esther words rang through my ears about the choice I had to make either my unborn child or Niklaus, now with knowing all this I knew what she meant. That if I let this child grow within me that if he was going to bring a destruction to spirit magic that would mean the end of Niklaus. He only lives due to the curse of vampirism that all that I care for hold the same fate Damon and Stefan, it was like everything I was told the warning of being cursed and damned was true. How could I let everyone whom I love die from existence even this baby growing in me that I hardly knew. This revelation was a fate worse than death because if it all eventually would come about. I honestly don't know what Niklaus would do, not only him but any other vampire or witch who knew of the fate of our son.

When I woke up in the morning I did not expect for Nik to suggest to go on some kind of vacation, the thought of it brought a smile to my face that just a little time away with the two do us the world of good. Then he told me that he thought Damon and I should go. If I'm honest I was disappointed but as I listen to Nik reason I understood why he wanted me to get away from New Orleans. That when the idea came to me about going to Italy as I knew my father would be there maybe I would get some kind of answer from the coven and also my estrange father too. I needed answer and the only way I was going to get them was to go there myself. I know with taking Damon with me I would have to tell him the whole story. A huge part of feared that he maybe take it all the wrong way that maybe he might turn on me. This was Damon he knew how much I wanted a child he knew that this was something I always dreamed of. I know him far too well he would do anything to help find some kind of solution to stop this fate laid upon my child.

When I sent to see Damon in his room I asked him if he wanted to go on a vacation. Of course he was all sarcastic about it all that how was a vacation was going to solve anything. I grabbed my phone and began to write a message while speaking out loud, telling him that I wanted to go to Italy as I knew Nik would be listening in on our conversation. I briefly wrote about my father and how he was the one that reverted me to being human, the look upon Damon face wasn't one of happiness but my out loud pleads along with my expression Damon finally gave in eventually as he knew I wasn't going to give up nor that I could really speak of all that I knew freely. Not in this house. Not with the originals lurking. I love my husband dearly but if he was to know everything I wasn't sure what he would do. One thing I've learnt about Mikaelson family it didn't matter if you were blood they were always quick to betray one another.

Damon didn't want to leave Christianna behind which surprised me. I began to tease him that he had some kind of crush on her. Of course Damon was in total denial. That right now we couldn't do anything to help Davina not with the witches knowing about Christi not with how they are determined to hurt me and my child. We need to get away to re-think of how we can save Davina from this fate and Marcel. I called Luca to let him know I'm going to be going to San Salvatore that I wanted answers now. With him hearing that he was going to book himself a flight back home. The journey to the airport was a quite one Damon sat in the front with Nik and I could tell his mind was churning away. Saying my goodbye to Nik was a little harder than I expected I think it was due to my hormones or the fact that he might do something incredible stupid. I just had this feeling overcome me and I didn't want to leave him. Of course Niklaus got his way and I boarded that plane with that gut feeling. We set off pretty much immediately. With the hour Christianna fell asleep and Damon came and sat next to me. I knew as soon as we boarded that jet Damon was going to bombard me with a million questions. Was I ready for that? I had to be because in truth Damon was the only person I could trust with all this right now.

"So want to explain to me why we taking this trip? And why daddy dearest did this to you without your consent?" Damon spoke a little annoyed which had a right to be, my father could have gave us some form of warning rather than let everyone who cared about me worry.

"I know Damon. I know what you're trying to tell me. Believe me I hate to admit this—" I looked away from him looked out of the widow. Where we were floating away upon the clouds it looked so peaceful up here compared to down there "This what he did to me, isn't a gift it's a curse." I felt a tear roll down my cheek as reality set in. That there was nothing I could do about my fate or even my own unborn child either.

"Star please tell me what going on?" Damon embraced me in a hug but I couldn't speak as I just allowed everything I had bottled up since seeing Luca come out.

I explained everything to Damon from what Luca told me I showed him the parchment that explained what my child would bring. That all this was foreseen that the baby I was having with Niklaus would bring end of all magic. Damon seem overwhelmed with everything I had told him I didn't blame him either as I didn't know what to make of it all either. All I did know is that I want to protect and save my baby and everyone who was important to me from all this. Damon gave me reassuring words of _'everything will be fine and we figure this out_ '. Unfortunately I didn't share the same optimism as Damon because I didn't feel that any of this was going to be fine. That there was no quick fix solution because it was all predicted from before I was even born it was written in the stars that the unum praeditos would bring back to her people there power by her 1st born. If I knew all this. If I only knew what my father was planning I would have stopped him. I came to terms with being a vampire but that didn't matter right now.

We Arrived in Naples and picked up our rental of course Damon wanted to do the driving, and no matter how much I protested he wasn't listening. Well Damon was in for a shock. Within a matter of moment Damon was already cursing as the Italian do not understand the concept of the Highway Code. Christi and I had to hold in our laughter as he cursed in several languages. Eventually Damon suggested for me to drive which I was happy to do. I lived in Italy most of my years so I was used to their barbaric ways of how they drove. After a nearly two hour drive we arrived in the some town of San Salvatore of course Damon was bosting how wonderful his surname was. It was a real eye roller I knew he was doing it to impress Christi. I arrived at Case Montello where I came face to face with my father Damon instantly punched him in the face upon meeting him. Not what my father expected.

"Well that wasn't the type of greeting I was expecting." He spoke as he wiped the blood from his lip. Even till this day when I look at my father I couldn't help but see Stefan. "No hug for your father Ophelia?" I watched as Damon tense up and Christi looked even more confused by what was going on.

"You really expect her to thank you after what you've done to her?" Damon spoke venomously as he began to approach my father and I stood in his way, I could see that look of murder in his eyes right now. The look that meant someone was going to die and I didn't need that right now. I wanted answers and a solution to all this not for anyone to get hurt.

"Damon please. His still my father." Damon looked at me with hesitation. "Why don't you take Christi show her around the town. Just let me talk to him." Damon was focus on Silas he wouldn't even look at me. "Damon Salvatore!" I raised my voice which caught his attention "Believe me this conversation not going to be pretty. Just please take Christi." Damon looked at Silas for a long moment before turning. I was thankful that he actually listen I hated when he was on full vengeful mode.

"Come on Christi. Let father and daughter get reacquainted." He spoke as he ushered an extremely confused Christi.

"Well I'm glad that imbecile gone. What do you actually see in him Ophelia?" I heard him speak from behind me. Today wasn't the day for him to piss me off. Silas maybe my father and we share the same blood but Damon was family to me.

"Don't you dare, speak of him like that!" I raised my voice taking him by surprise. "Thanks for the gift of being human. You could have given me the head up. You know there so many way to communicate these days. Phone, email, text message we are in 21st century." my voice dripped in sarcasm. I was happy that he went to such length to make me human. Then I was pissed at him because of what it all meant by that happening.

"Ophelia please. I don't want to be arguing with you. I'm trying to be a better man. I'm trying to be the father I never was for you." There was only one question on my mind I know he loved and adored me as a child that he felt he missed out on so much. I get that. I needed to truth from him.

"Did you know the consequences of it all father?" I demanded and feared at the same time because if he knew of what would happen then….. I don't know what to think of him anymore.

"That you will become a mother. Something you've long for nearly two thousand years." He spoke a little smugly with a smile as he began to approach me. "Congratulations Ophelia." He embraced me tightly. "You're going to make an exceptional mother." He kissed me on the cheek I felt a little overwhelmed as I hadn't had the whole _congratulations_ from anyone not even Nik family.

"Please answer my question." He pulled away and looked at me. I was trying to read his face for some kind of answer that maybe he didn't have a clue if he would do something like this on purpose. "Tell me. Did you know what it would mean with me having a child?" Then he gave me the same look that Stefan used to give when he was riddle with guilt. "You're unbelievable!" I screamed at him. "I thought you did this because you cared to me. That I was your loving daughter. That you did this because my childhood, my life was ripped away from me because of your betrayal to Qetsiyah." I yelled even louder as I didn't care who was here I couldn't believe that he did this.

"Do you know how long our people have lived not able to gather together? All because of those witches. So what if they can't cast spell's no longer. So what the world will be rid disgusting vampires they had a hand in creating?" He raised his voice. I felt my jaw drop as he spoke and shook my head.

"Those vampires you talk of are my family! My husband the father of this child I'm carrying. They have been more of a family than you or Amara have ever been!" I spoke to him venomously which I could see hurt this feeling but I didn't care. "All you two thought about was one another. Not the consequences of your actions. For that I will always hate you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The worst pain in the world goes beyond the physical. Even further beyond any other emotional pain one can feel. It is in the betrayal of a father.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

After leaving Rebekah to ponder about my suggestion on letting me know about Marcel little secrets. I called Star to see how she was. She didn't pick up the first couple of time and I was about to call Damon to see if everything was okay. Before doing so Star name flashed up on my screen I had a brief conversation with her she seemed rather happy which made me happy. If I had my choice I would have spoken to her all night but I could tell in her voice she was tired. I felt more at easy that she was in Italy, yes it was the other side of the globe but I knew she was far safer than being here. Two women who bare my children and neither of them I could have in my presence. This wasn't a good start to my fatherhood I just hope in time I'm able to….. No I know I will make this place safe for the both of them. All I need is my sister on my side so I know what Marcel has planned.

Morning came around rather quickly and I knew I had to win Rebekah over. So I hired a catering staff to make and grand breakfast. Of course one of them was very willing to donate her blood. Rebekah came down and didn't seem overly impressed with my efforts. I bit into the woman's wrist while Rebekah sits opposite me. Between us there is a table full of food.

"Have you spoken to our good friend Marcel today?" I asked as I wiped my mouth. Rebekah put down her glass and looked at me sceptically.

"No, should I have?" Looks as my sister wasn't on the same page as myself maybe she needed a little gentle persuasion.

"He's been mysteriously silent - avoiding me, some might say. I thought perhaps he may have whispered reasons into your ear. Along with all of those sweet nothings." I teased her as I knew that Rebekah still held on to some form of feeling for him. Regardless of what I had told her she would always go against me.

"If I see him I'll be sure to ask if he's still sore at you." She continued to eat. I think I needed to make myself a little clearer with Rebekah as she will follow suite with Elijah.

"Let me give a voice to that look in your eyes. My saintly noble brother lies writhing in agony in the bayou, victim of my bastard-brother's-bite, when just one or two drops of his blood would ease his pain." Rebekah placed her fork down and looked at me with her hand under her chin with a smug look upon her face. Which annoyed me slightly.

"On the contrary, Nik, I am simply enjoying my breaky waiting for Elijah's healthy return." She smiled sweetly. Rebekah was playing all this a little to calmly. She had something on her mind and if she didn't speak it she will blow and do something stupid.

"Oh, come on Rebekah, you've been giving me the devil's eye all morning. Out with it!" She sat back in her sit while looking at me for a long moment. Now I knew she was going to unburden what on her mind.

"Perhaps I'm concerned that if I voice my opinion about what you did to Elijah, I will end up on the wrong side of your toxic hybrid teeth." Oh is that what she was frighten about? That I would turn on her as I did with Elijah. Well Rebekah hadn't made accusations as Elijah had. All I was doing was teaching him a little lesson about trust within a family.

"Poppycock! I would never bite you." Which I wouldn't I could never do that to Rebekah "Elijah made some very offensive accusations about my intentions towards my children. He deserves a day or two of discomfort. Besides, you know my preferred method of punishment for your indiscretions is the dagger." Rebekah smirks as she gets up from the chair. Which took me a little by surprise as I didn't expect that action.

"There is something fundamentally wrong with you" She leaves the room leaving me sitting by the table alone. Don't mix bad words with your bad mood. You'll have many opportunities to change a mood, but you'll never get the opportunity to replace the words you spoke.

 **Marcel P.O.V**

Things around here are really not all as it seems. With Rebekah slipping how they aren't staying at the hotel and the apple she had in her possession it made me wonder about a few things that had been said to me. I also knew that Josh was the one that Klaus was using to spy on me. So I followed him and he brought me straight to the planation where I was born and grew up as a slave. How ironic of him to do that. So I thought I'll introduce myself to the young lady who opened the door. As soon as I saw her I knew who she was Andrea Labonair but she's known today as Hayley Marshall. This was very interesting as I knew she was a werewolf but what was she doing with the Mikaelson and she was clearly with child. So many questions ran through my mind about all this. Then it came the confrontation between Klaus and I where I made him fully aware of everything I knew about where he laid his head at nights.

Rebekah was still on the fence I wasn't too sure to trust her. I know the love I had for her was still here but her loyalty would always remain with her family. That is something I had learnt a lot over the years I've known them all so now I need to be one step ahead of Klaus because I knew he was plotting and scheming behind my back. I know Klaus Mikaelson better than anyone and he wants this city back. The thing is it wasn't going to be that simple for him to obtain it. Then I had an unexpected person just show up Tyler Lockwood apparently this kid was from a small town called Mystic Falls where Klaus had place residence for a while. Boy did he let it spill. From Klaus grand entrance what he did to obtain to be a hybrid and all the carnage he let behind. I could see he was bitter about it all. Well Klaus did kill his mom that was kind of low but what else would anyone expect from him.

So Tyler had information on Klaus that would be valuable to myself and to my crew. So I told them all to come to the bar as there was going to be a meeting. There was an impressive turn out they all didn't like Klaus or his family how they all threw their weight around. The only one that was decent out of the Mikaelson that wasn't scheming and plotting at time was Star. Okay she was married into the family but she kept out of all vampire affairs. She didn't interfere in matter that wasn't her concern. When she moved into New Orleans with Klaus I kind of hoped some of her goodness would rub off on him, but he will never change and he will always be the ruthless and power hungry not even someone like her could ever change that.

"All right, I'm here. Let's do this. I'll keep this simple. This kid is an old enemy of your favourite person Klaus. And he's got plenty to say about what that traitor, son of a bitch, has been up to behind my back. Now, for those of you faint of heart, there's the door. Because those who stick around, you're signing up for battle." I wanted to make all clear to them that they had a choice. If they wanted to be part of this I wasn't going to give them an illusion that it will be easy. Klaus is cunning and he always has plan A, B, C, D in mind so if these guys are going to stand with me they needed to know that. No one leaves the room and I nodded proudly.

"You all know Klaus wasn't always the hybrid. When he broke the curse that kept his werewolf side dormant, somewhere in all that, certain parts were now able to trump his vampire side. Like the ability to pass on the werewolf gene. That's where the werewolf girl he's been hiding from you all comes in. She rode through my town, pretended to be my friend and then end up hooking up with him. Now she's pregnant with his kid." That where it all was starting to get interesting. Also I couldn't understand how Star could still stand by his side after knocking up some random girl I guess love is truly blind even to some as unique as Star.

"What the hell is this?" Diego spoke in frustration. I need him to chill out and Tyler didn't seem too impress with the interruption.

"Just listen." I told him firmly and Diego sat back in his chair.

"When Klaus became the hybrid, he figured out a way to turn full-bread werewolves into creatures like him." He rises his hand. "You're looking at one of them. On the plus side, we had all the perks of being vampires. We're stronger, faster. And the toxins in our bites could still kill a vampire. But on the downside we were loyal to him. Like, _supernaturally_ loyal." I looked at my guys and they were taking this all in. The only one who looked sceptical was Diego and I knew why. He didn't like or trust wolves not after what they did to his family.

"Right, and that's why you're here, spilling all his secrets?" Diego questioned. I knew I had to step in to level out this situation.

"That's the point, Diego. He figured out a way to break free of it." I know with everything that gone on Diego is finding it hard to trust these days and I didn't blame him. Things around here had changed a lot since the Mikaelson had turned up and it really put my guys on edge.

"And I helped the rest of them too. Then Klaus killed them for their betrayal." I looked up to see Rebekah bolts into the room it was like she was right on cue I couldn't help but smile as saw her. Rebekah and I had come to understand but I'm not stupid she will always be a Mikaelson. So I knew I had to keep a watchful eye on her.

"Because that is what Klaus does. Don't mind me, I'm fascinated by this story. Hello, Tyler." She smiled sweetly at Tyler and he returned the same smile. Which made me wonder was he one of the string of men under Rebekah Mikaelson list of men.

"Rebekah. Long-time no see." Tyler spoke a little uncertainly in his voice. The look upon the faces of my guys they reflected the same expression.

"What Tyler was about to tell you is that my brother can use his babies blood to sire more hybrids. What you will all figure out is that vampires don't stand a chance. So, Tyler, I assume you were trying to rally this lot into making sure those babies aren't born." I was a little surprise to hear that Rebekah spoke in plural terms as in there was going to be two children. I mean this was a new legacy to Mikaelson clan plus I have my rules that children do not get hurt. So if he planning on going down that rout then no way in hell will I let that happen and maybe Rebekah too.

"Yeah. You don't like it? Go on and take your brother's side. But you know I'm right." Rebekah walked further into the room with a smirk on her face.

"I believe you've mistaken the ladies intentions." I added which made Tyler look at me with confusion along with the rest of my guys. This right now they were not expecting.

"Alright. What's going on?" Diego asked as Rebekah stood beside me.

"You were absolutely right, Tyler. My brother is a crap enough individual as it is. The last thing he needs is to sire a superior species." Rebekah didn't want Klaus to have all that power just as much as we didn't. She turned to me and smiled "Go on, you can tell them." I looked at her for a moment then turned to my guys who were all looking sceptical right now.

"She's not here to fight us, she's here to help us." I assured them all I needed them to know all this was at their best interest. They didn't trust Rebekah cause she was a Mikaelson. Which is fins but for now she was on side with us and I had to put some kind of trust in her.

"That's right. But first..." Rebekah vampire speeds up to Tyler, snaps his neck and then sits down on the chair he was sitting before. "That is enough talk about harming those babies. Klaus is the one we're putting a stop to." It seem that we are all on the same page here. It's easy to find reasons for division between people finding common ground is harder but a step towards getting what you want. That what we are going to do we are finally gonna take Klaus down and have this city back to how it once was.

Well Rebekah wasn't too interested in hearing about Tyler little take down of Klaus I was happy about that Hayley and that unborn baby were not the ones that needed to be taken down. It was Klaus and Klaus alone. I knew I couldn't kill him as Originals couldn't be killed well that what I thought. Apparently they could by a white oak stake which Klaus had in his possession the only issue with that is I stake him with that I'll die along with him. I had something else planned for Klaus and all I needed to do was trick him to come to me and weaken him. I knew it was going to be a challenge but my guys were willing to do whatever it took to take him down. That even meant Rebekah too as she was tired living in Klaus shadow.

I took Tyler dead corps from the bar along with Rebekah and brought him to the garden. As Rebekah thought it was the best place to keep him. Tyler may have gave me a lot of information but I knew he was a douche. He was originally a werewolf they are all hot tempered and ready to go to war all the time. They never think straight either. Did he honestly think in killing those babies it would stop anything? I know Klaus too well that would enrage him further and he would torment Tyler for decade's maybe even centuries before he gave him death.

"Where do you want him?" I asked as I dropped Tyler body to the ground. Rebekah looked at me with a smile, even after all this time she knew how to always bring up those emotions I had for her bubbling to the surface.

"Just put him anywhere handy until Klaus is taken care of. Where are we gonna put Klaus? He needs to be away from all the others. We don't want him fermenting descent. You know he has a knack with words, he could talk his way out of hell." She was right he could do that but I've had a place picked out for him from the moment he entered town and became shady.

"Yeah, he got a spot picked out for him in the back. Only person he's gonna be talking to in the next 52 years is himself." Rebekah looked at me with confusion as I said 52 years.

"52?" She questioned.

"One for each year that he kept you daggered in the 1800s." I hated that he did that to her. All because he didn't approve of our relationship of course he did it to hurt her, but for 52 years I felt the pain and misery of her not being with me. It was just as much torture to me but I needed Klaus on side.

"You mean you _let him_ keep me daggered?" She spoke bitterly. I knew she would never forget that who could blame her. I did betray her in her eyes and I knew I had to make it up to her.

"And I'll spend every year Klaus is in here apologizing to you for it." I turned to her and she looked at me for a long moment. I knew Rebekah was reading my face to see if I was being sincere. Which I was I wanted to make up for all the bad I had done to her.

"Well, I'll settle for long enough to experience just a little bit of happiness. And ensure that my niece isn't turned to a hybrid breeding machine. It's gonna be tough to keep him in here. That little witch of yours would put the odds in our favour." I didn't want Davina involved in any of this. Not with the witches having some kind of indication that she was under my wing. I couldn't allow anything to happen to her she had been through enough already. Then there was her powers that were not under control.

"I can't risk it. She's got less and less control over her magic lately. I can't even get her out of the church attic, much less rely on her to go to battle against Klaus." Rebekah gave me a small smile. I know she would of preferred to have Davina on side and I would of too but I can't do that to her. Not with the way she is right now and Davina more import than taking down Klaus.

"Then we'll need your very best warriors. Klaus is strong and crafty, and betrayal makes him particularly nasty." She right he will be nasty and what coming his way he will not like. Then again all his getting is a taste of his own medic.

"What we're doing is nothing Klaus hasn't done to both you and your brother for dozen times over." I watched as Rebekah looked deep in thought "You're not getting second thoughts now, are you?" I didn't need Rebekah to back out on me. I wrapped my arms around her waist drawing her closer to me.

"These aren't second thoughts. They're feelings of regret. I should have buried him a hundred years ago. A hundred years we could've been together." She was right if we had dealt with Klaus back then we wouldn't have been apart for this long. I leaned in a kissed her but the moment got interrupted by my cell ringing. I pulled away to see it was Josh as he was a huge part of this plan to play Klaus.

"What do you got, Josh?" I looked at Rebekah and gave her apologetic look.

"What do I got? Klaus wants me to steal some dagger from you. It's a test, okay? He knows I'm working for you, I'm sure of it." Josh sounded panicky and I'm not sure if Klaus would know Josh playing both side. With him wanting the dagger means he wanted to take down Elijah and Rebekah typical Klaus move.

"That bastard wants to dagger us again. He deserves everything he's gonna get." Rebekah yelled I needed to her to calm down the last thing I needed was her going off on me.

"Relax. If he knew, he would've ripped your spine out through your nose by now." I spoke calmly to Josh I didn't need him to be getting all nervous around Klaus.

"Oh, great. Now I feel totally at ease! What am I supposed to do?" Josh was a coward at time but he still chose to work alongside with Klaus. He chose to play the middle man and this is where it gets you.

"You tell him you searched high and low but you couldn't find the dagger." I began to tell him then he interrupted me.

"God, I'm so dead." Josh spoke with fear. I may not agree with everything he has done but I didn't want Klaus to kill him. I knew exactly how to bring Klaus attention up and in my direction.

"Then you tell him you saw I had it on me and if he wants it he'll have to come and get it. Which won't be easy as I'm paranoid and I've beefed up my posies." War may sometimes be a necessary evil. But no matter how necessary, it is always an evil, never a good. War is not its own end, except in some catastrophic slide into absolute damnation. It's peace that's wanted. Some better peace than the one you started with. It was time for Klaus Mikaelson to face one of his worse fears.

 **Star P.O.V**

I stood there with disbelief as he admitted he knew of his consequences of his actions. Luca made it out to me that my father was unaware of his actions. That may have been true on Luca part. The one thing about my father no matter how much I try and search good within him. It would never come to the surface as he was a twisted and bitter man. I told him to make a choice once my mother or me he chose me. Now I wished he had died and took down the veil. Cause the pain and heartache he had brought upon me right now was far greater. How could he think I would be happy with all this? I know I've long for a child. A child with Niklaus. Not with this cost. Not the cost of everyone close to me to die. I couldn't handle that. I couldn't handle a world where none of them would existed.

I looked over at Silas as he held an expression fill with regret and sorrow after what I had told him. I did hate him for everything he had done, for a moment I honestly thought he didn't know what all this meant. I'd just learnt it doesn't matter you share the same blood with someone that they will always do thing for their own selfish needs. Silas and Amara maybe my family and it wasn't out of choice, but I have a family already. A family I chose that was the Mikaelson, the Salvatore's I'm going to do whatever it took to protect them.

"Ophelia you have to understand your heritage your family is with us. Travellers are your family. Your mother and I are part of that." He was still trying to explain his action to me, but what he didn't get still was that his actions may have caused the death to those who had stood by my side.

"No that what you don't get! That not my life. My life is filled with supernatural. My _family_ are the Original vampires. My husband, the man I love more than anything in this world is the _Original Hybrid._ Damon is _vampire_ so is Stefan. There many others are FAMILY to me. Blood means nothing to me Silas. Nothing! You just proved that by what you have done." As I spoke Niklaus name I felt overwhelming feeling I don't know how to describe it but it was like I felt that he was in some kind of danger.

"I think your daughter made it pretty clear." I heard Damon voice and suddenly he pins Silas to the wall. "You're evil, and twisted, you don't realise how lucky you are to have a daughter like Star." I could feel my hands shaking I looked down and they were shaking uncontrollably. "You know what I think you need to go where you were always meant to be…" Suddenly I heard a crash which made me look up and I saw that Silas threw Damon across the room. They both began to fight throwing blows at each other I wanted to move and try and stop them but I kept getting like flashing images of Nik. They were pretty disturbing with him being in pain and surrounded by people who were ready to attack him. I felt a slight sharp pain in my stomach which made me double over.

"I've wanted you dead from the moment I laid eyes on you Damon." I heard my father say. I cried out in pain as the sharp pain was getting intense. "Ophelia!" I heard Silas voice then his arms around me "Is it the baby?"

"I'm fine—" I stood up straight and saw Damon looking at me with concern. "That's all you care about anyway. This baby" I pushed him away from me "Damon can we talk." I looked at my father. "Privately." I stated to him firmly. He nodded his head and headed out of the room I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him right now.

"Is this when we talk about how I'm going to give your daddy dearest slow painful death?" Damon spoke with his sarcasm to hid the anger that was clearly on his face. "You and the baby okay?" Damon voice soften slightly.

"I need you to do something for me." He stood there arching his brow. I knew what I was about to ask of him he wasn't going to like one bit.

"I need you and Christi to work alongside with Luca and Silas." Damon eyes widen in horror "Please don't argue with me on this one Damon. We need to find a solution to all this. To stop from this baby bring an end to all sprite magic." I knew I was asking a lot from him because Damon hated Silas way before all this. He had kept him composure enough now I'm asking him to work along with him. I know that Luca will keep the situation calm along with Christi who I knew would be able to stop Damon from doing anything silly.

"So while I'm working with the two stooges. What is it you're going to be doing exactly?" This was the part when I knew that Damon will go full on protective mode. I just needed him to understand my motive of why I couldn't be here.

"I'm going home, something not right. I just have this feeling—" I began to say but Damon cut me off.

"Klaus. That's the reason why you're going back? A feeling? You do know it was his idea for you to get the hell away from New Orleans. Right?" I knew now exactly why Nik wanted me out of town. That's why I needed to go back to stop him from whatever diabolical plan he had instated in his mind. I know Nik can only be killed by the white oak stake but I didn't want any harm to come of him. Also I know when Niklaus goes on the war path there would be a lot of bloodshed. With me not being there he will do something that maybe he will regret.

"Don't Damon. Don't stand there and patronize me. How can you expect me to stay here when everything around me is slowly collapsing?" Damon needed to understand this was my life. This was all affect me. That if it wasn't for me none of this would be happening. Silas wouldn't have placed this curse upon me where everyone I love life is endanger. I had to be to one to fix this starting with Nik and stopping him.

"Klaus sent you away for a reason you know that Star. You know Klaus better than anyone. For him wanting you to leave town is because whatever sick and sadistic plan he has going on. He don't want YOU involved." Damon was annoying me now. Of course I knew all that it was like everything was crystal clear now. I was deluded this morning top to not think otherwise. How Nik wanted to stay behind and I went willingly.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? That the thought didn't cross my mind his up to something." I yelled at him. I tried so hard to hold back my tears as I'm tired of crying but I failed miserably "Damon I can't be here when….. When I have this retched feeling that something going to happen." That what it was. Whatever I saw and that pain I felt it was a sign, a sign for me to stop Nik and if I chose to ignore it…. I don't even want to know what would happen.

"Look I don't want you getting upset. That not what I want. Klaus is big enough to look out for himself." I couldn't look at Damon he place his hand under my chin forcing me to look up at him "Do you really trust me not to kill your father?"

"Damon I know you would never do anything too intentionally to hurt me. Niklaus life is in danger and with knowing that I can't stay here." The look upon Damon face seemed as if I was getting through to him. "I know if it was you. If someone you care and love deeply about nothing I would say to you would make you change your mind. So please respect my decision." I gave him a small smile as I removed his hands from my face. Then began to walk away from him I needed to get back to New Orleans and I just hoped that I was in time before anything terrible would happen.

"Star….."Damon called out. "What if we don't find a solution? What there no way of stopping any of this?" That was something that I wasn't not hoping for. I praying that between the four of them they find something.

"Then I know what I have to do." Bethany once told me that hope is wishing something would happen. Faith is believing something will happen. Courage is making something happen. Those are the three thing I needed to believe in hope, faith and courage to believe that all this didn't mean the doom and gloom of what been written.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

It seemed as my little sister wasn't going to be on my side to take Marcel down or even brave enough to gather information, between her and Elijah they were the weak links to all of this. Elijah with his drooling over Hayley, and then there was Rebekah who still held those untoward feeling for Marcel. The only way I could have them both out of my plans was to put them in a slumber sleep the only issue was there was one dagger missing the one I used on Elijah when I handed him over to Marcel. As a peace offering for now was the issue getting my hand on it and I knew just the person who was able to acquire it that would be Josh. That boy was frighten of his own shadow and that was one of the reason why I had used him as part of my plan. He was idiotic and easily manipulated. When I went to see him he seemed a little jittery he didn't like the fact that he was being a spy for me that if Marcel was to find out about his betrayal he would be as good as dead. Well I reminded dear Josh that if he didn't abide my request his death would be by my hands.

So I let Josh go on his merry way and within the hour he had returned with information that the dagger, it appears that Marcel slightly paranoid and carried the dagger. So if I wanted it meant that I had to retrieve it. Josh did his part and now it was time for mine I left to make my way to the compound that was once my home. As I walked the streets all that kept running through my mind was that I was glad that Star wasn't here, reason being I didn't want her knowing how deceitful my family were. I didn't want her to know about the length I was willing to go to get what I wanted that was the safety of my family. She would be furious of what I had done to Elijah, she would be furious with what I'm about to do. It was fortunate for me she was on the other side of the world, and this feeling of guilt or whatever you call it has to stay a bay. When I walked into those grounds I couldn't show my concerns or what I may fear it was all about what I wanted. And I wanted to take back everything that was mine and I didn't care what the cost would be.

"Klaus." I heard Marcel voice from over on the balcony as I entered the courtyard.

"You've been avoiding my calls." I spoke a little smugly as I knew exactly why he was doing that all because I held it secret about my residence.

"Little pissed off lately." Marcel shows the dagger. "Sorry, but I can't do that." He spoke as he descended down the stairs with a smug look upon his face.

"Apologies for my behaviour can come later. You have something of mine. I want it back." Marcel stretched out a hand with the dagger in it towards me. Then suddenly Rebekah appears and takes the dagger. "What is this?" I demanded as Rebekah stood by Marcel side with a look of amusement on her face.

"Apologies for your behaviour? You don't apologize, Nik. You just act. I've had enough. _We_ have had enough." It appeared that my sister had grown some kind of back bone. I looked between her and Marcel the two people I considered as family. How quick just as Elijah they were to turn on me.

"Look at you. Finally in possession of the one thing that can take you down. How does it feel?" I watched as Rebekah twirled the dagger in her hand for a moment then finally looked at me dead in the eye.

"Great." Then Marcel whistles. Some vampires appeared around me. I looked at each of them then back at my two betrayers. This was all a plan to lure me here. What was Rebekah reasons to turn on me in such a way? Well I'm sure I'm about to find out.

"So this is it? The evil bastard Klaus has gone too far. Must be punished. And by his own sibling, nonetheless. How positively biblical. And you, Marcel, is this-" I pointed at the vampires. "—Your idea of a hit? I taught you better than this poultry excuse for a takedown. Do you think you can subdue me - with _this_!?" I yelled even louder then looked at my sister. "You know Star will never forgive you for this." The look in Rebekah eyes knew that Star wouldn't. Rebekah had always longed for a sister someone whom she could confined in now she had it. She chosen not only to hurt and betray me but also her.

"No she won't. But I think I can stop you with this." Marcel whistles again. More vampires appear. I stood in the middle of Marcel's vampires. It seemed that they thought I was that easy to take down. That couple of dozen vampires was going to take me Klaus Mikaelson down. Well it seem Marcel and his merry men are in for quite a surprise.

"Marcel!" I heard a voice of Star behind me I turned to see her weaving through the crowed vampires. "This has to stop—" Star stood there stunned as she looked at Rebekah. "—your part of this too?" She stood there shaking her head. "To what end will you all go to? You are all once family. You are all created from united bloodline." Star yelled as she looked around the room "All this for power. All this to become king." She approached Rebekah. "And you—" Star slapped her across the face which was well deserved "—you are by far no angel. Are you Rebekah?! Believe me I know your deep dark secret that your family don't know of. The kind of secrets that would even lead to your own death." Rebekah stood there with guilty expression. What did Star know about my sister indiscretions? "Marcel, you were once an honourable man." She looked at him with disappointment "You stand here today with your vampires to take down the man who brought you up. Who still see you as a son? Who gave you a purpose in life?" She turned to me. "Niklaus, do what needs to be done, they deserve the suffering coming to them." I couldn't help but smile as Star didn't want to stop me she knew that none of them had a chance against me. As she was about to walk out two of Marcel men stood in her way I was about to tare their heads off but I saw Marcel give them the nod. Star barged pass them and left.

"Let's end this charade, shall we? Vampires of New Orleans! Do recall that I am an Original. _A hybrid._ I cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time. How long, do you think, Marcel will stay in power? What if one of you lot were to release me, knowing I will be eternally in your debt? Oh, I would pity those of you who dared to cross me. I can assure you, your ends would be _spectacular_. To borrow a trick from an old friend." I stretched out my hand with a coin in it. "Whoever picks up... _this coin_... gets to live." I dropped the coin. "Now which of you magnificent bastards wants to join me?"

"Anyone wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus. Take it now. Go ahead. The choice is yours." No one moves, except myself as I'm slightly astonished that no one picks up the coin. Marcel looks at me proud of the loyalty his minions showed "Take him." Some vampires try to take me down but I killed them easily. I stretched out both hands. Some vampires try to chain me but I was still stronger than all my attackers. They finally manage to take me down - but not for long. When I raised my head as I began to turn to show them my true waft as I began to growl deeply. I could see that Rebekah is paralysed by disbelief. I began to raise up again and continues killing vampires.

" _Marcel! Come and finish this!"_ This was between him and I and I wanted this to end. Star's words were right I did still look at him as a son. The feeling wasn't mutual and I could see that in Marcel eyes. Marcel is up to run towards me but Rebekah holds him back.

"No! Take the coin!" She tells him. Well this was a turn of events. Marcel looked at Rebekah with confusion.

"What?" Marcel spoke with frustration in his voice as he wanted to end this as much as I wanted to.

"He won't stop until everyone is dead. And he will kill you too. End this. _Pick up the coin_!" Of course Rebekah didn't want anything else to happen to her beloved. Marcel Vampire continued to attack me as they did they signed their own death sentence.

" _Enough!"_ Suddenly the room falls absolutely silent. Marcel takes the coin that was something I truly didn't expect to happen.

"Well, well, well. The great Marcel, self-proclaimed king of New Orleans, bowing before me." Marcel throws away the coin in my direction. I knew he hated that he could never truly win against me that in the end I will always win.

"There. I hereby pledge my allegiance to you. You have the keys to my kingdom. It's yours." I couldn't help but smile as Marcel finally admitted defeat. I looked as the dead vampires are covered with shrouds. Diego and some other vampires pour some alcohol on the corpses. Marcel stood there watching at the disaster he had coursed.

"Looking at what you've wrought?" All this because he wanted to take me down. Marcel was about his _people_ and now there was dozen upon dozen dead before him.

"Look, if you're gonna kill me let's get this over with." He turned to look at me. He really thought I would sentence him to death? After he picked up that coin.

"Why would I kill you? You picked up the coin. There are rules of engagement in battle, Marcel. Without them, you'd have anarchy. I would, however, like to talk about accommodations. You're living quarters, for example. I believe they used to be mine." This place was my home once it had memories that I held dearly to me. This place would be the perfect home for my family that all I ever wanted for them.

"You own this, fine. It's yours. You can put me back on the street for all I care. But let's make one thing clear. - You will never have this: _loyalty_. You can't buy it, you can't own it and you can't force it. It comes only out of love and respect for the people who believe in you. You taught me many things, Niklaus Mikaelson, but this I learned myself. And it is something that you will never know. Enjoy your kingdom. I watched as watches Diego dropping a lighter and the corpses are catches fire. I always liked those moments of epiphany when you have the next destination. In a thousand year there was something I taught myself that was never settle for less than what you deserve.

 **Star P.O.V**

When finally landing Louis Armstrong international airport I caught a cab home and it felt like a life time when I would reach the plantation, when I did I rushed in all out each of their names but the place was deserted. That meant only one thing the three of them were up to something. I got the keys to Nik car and began to drive into town. If there was one person who could tell me where Nik would be that would be Marcel. They were glued by the hip these days. So anyone knew or had some kind of indication of where he was it would be him. When I walked into the compound I couldn't believe what was going on. It was like some vampire gathering. As I weaved through them all and heard Nik talk I knew this was everything I feared.

As I looked around it all began to sink in that this was some kind of take down on Nik then to see that Rebekah was onside too that infuriated me more than anything. She talks of all the wicked that Nik had done, but some of her betrayals that I know of are far greater. Like how Mikael came into New Orleans over a hundred years ago. We all have a secrets and our betrayals and I'm no different than him that's why I do not hold resentment towards Nik. There many thing that he has done or will do, but it only seems to be me who able to understand Nik motive at time. Then there was Marcel who was willing to do whatever it took to take Nik down too. It's funny considering the story I was told how he was in that theatre thought dead. Now his king of New Orleans. So they wanted to bring out the monster with Niklaus by this betrayal then that was there choice. Nik seemed pleased as I was on his side with all this but I couldn't stand there and watch I had to walk away.

I waited in the car with a million thoughts running through my mind. Was it the right thing to do? Maybe I just spoke in anger and wanted to see Rebekah and Marcel get hurt. Deep down I didn't want that to happen I was tempted to walk back in but I didn't want to endanger my life and the life of my child. I sat there tapping my fingers on the steering wheel when I saw Marcel and Diego walk out. I got out of the car and rushed over to them.

"You're alive?" I spoke breathlessly as Marcel turned around and looked at me with surprised.

"You care now?" He spoke a little bitterly then I saw he regretted what he had just said. "His in there unharmed." I nodded as I was about to walk back in but Marcel caught my arm "His got everything his ever wanted now. New Orleans is all his. There one thing I need to know." I looked at him as he indicated for Diego to leave and he did "Why are you with him? I just don't get it. Star you're too good for him, and thing about Klaus he will drive out all the good in you. You don't deserve that." Marcel spoke with sincerity in his voice. We had history between us and I know from that he will always care about me. It wasn't like that with Nik that what Marcel needed to understand.

"What he wanted for you and him to stand side by side Marcel. Not be enemies like you are." I wanted him to hear reason that this wasn't about who had control it was about loyalty "I'm with Niklaus because I love him Marcel. I miss out on 500 years of not being with him, because of fear. Because of my own shame. If anyone could understand that it would be you" Marcel had the same situation with Rebekah. "Have you ever thought that just maybe it all of you that bring that bitterness to the surface all that hatred. Cause your action from today just proved that you along with Rebekah are just as much the monsters that you claim Nik to be." With that I walked away from him and entered the compound. I saw Nik standing there watching the corpse of the dead vampires inflamed. "Nik" I called out to him and he turned around.

"I thought we agreed that you were going on a vacation. That in tales more than 1 day you know" He smiled as he opened his arms out to me and I rushed in for a hug "I missed you immensely Star." he spoke into my hair while I clang on to him tightly.

"Don't be mad at me Nik I couldn't stay away. I'm sorry, but I just—" My words were broken with a kiss. It was a deep and sensuous kiss the one when you haven't seen your lover in such a long time. He pulled away and cupped my face while looking at me with adoration.

"I'm just happy your home. That is all that matter to me right now." I couldn't help but smile at him. Yes my fear was right but he was not harmed that he proved who the alpha was so to say.

Nik told me about everything that had gone here the whole Tyler Lockwood incident how he proved that the child Hayley was carrying could turn a werewolf into a hybrid. Then he explain how Elijah thought he knew of all this. As Nik spoke I could see the hurt in his eyes as he spoke, not only had Rebekah turned on him which I kind of expected but Elijah too. No wonder why Nik behaves the way he does when even his own family was quick enough to stab him in the back. He wanted to go back to the plantation to grab a few things for us as we were going to move into the compound. Part of me wanted to protest, but I knew it may turn into an argument. We drove back the plantation and Niklaus was up in our room packing a few things while I waited in the parlour. I heard someone walk in as I looked up I saw Rebekah who face was filled with guilt.

"Star—" She began to say but I didn't want to hear her pathetic excuse of why she turned on Nik.

"Rebekah I have nothing to say to you. Do you know how easy it is of me to turn to Nik, and tell him about what length you went to so you and Marcel could be together?" Rebekah looked at me surprised "Well New Orleans burning down over 100 years ago was technically your fault. You guys been run out of town by Mikael—" I heard Nik coming into the room and Rebekah looked a little frighten as he looked at her with that look to kill.

"Elijah's home, there's only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today?" In my eyes they both needed to be punished for their actions but I was going to leave this to Nik. Elijah entered the room and he appeared to be healed from the bite Nik gave him.

"I contemplated a game of eenie-meenie-miney-moe. You betrayed me. My own sister!" Nik raised his voice and of course Elijah stood protectively in front of Rebekah. Only if he knew I wonder if the Nobel Elijah would continue to defend his sister.

"Niklaus, don't you dare!" Elijah raised this voice in protest. I could see this getting messy and I just hoped that Niklaus kept his temper under control. If not for his sake but for mine.

"Perhaps it should be you, brother! Stealing my child away with every fawning moment of tenderness you show to Hayley!" I looked over at Nik. Was he jealous of Elijah and Hayley?

"This has nothing to do with Hayley." Nik began to point with the dagger at Elijah

" _It has everything to do with her!_ She's adored you since she arrived. And now _my_ child, _my_ blood will grow up to call _you_ father!" I stood there and my heart sunk for Nik as even though I was carrying his child like he always wanted he still cared for the child that Hayley carried. That he feared that that child would not look to him as a father. Which got me thinking that maybe Hayley and I should have a talk. To be honest since my pregnancy come about we hardly spoke to each other.

"Is that what it is? You are once again worried that you will be left behind. Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik, you drive us away!" Rebekah raised her voice. Nik clenched his jaw and was about to step towards her but I stopped him.

"Please Nik." I didn't want him to hurt Rebekah not because of her but because of him. End of the day he lets his rage get the better of him and if he does something he will regret it.

"Is that so?" Nik moved me away from him then looked at his siblings "What have I done lately, other than cooperate? I bow down to you, brother, to make up for daggering you. For the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home." He had been trying to make it up to Elijah even I had seen that. It seem it wasn't good enough in their eyes. "Was looking the other way, sister. While you repeat the same cycle with Marcel, falling again for a man you shouldn't be with, while he controls the empire that _we_ built! _That he took!_ Now, I make no excuses for past sins. But in the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me - to believe in me - to believe my intentions for my own children were pure. You chose to stand against me, to side with my enemies." I could see that Nik was getting emotional as he spoke and realisation had hit Elijah and Rebekah. "I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So I'm going to live there with Star. And the two of you... you can stay here together... and rot." He grabbed hold of my hand before leaving the room he hands the dagger to Elijah, who takes it. We left the parlour and made our way to the front door.

"Nik are you sure about this. I know you're mad. I'm not saying there actions were are right." He stopped to face me "I just don't want our child. Your child with Hayley to have a family that hate each other." I never had a family growing up. There was Alana but it wasn't like having your own family. Then as I got older I understood that family didn't need to be blood related. Still I wanted our son to know his uncle Elijah and his Aunt Becks I guess that just some kind of dream now because things will never be like that.

"Star, none of this was my choice. Those two in there made this happen. Don't you think I wanted those things too? This is reality sweetheart, and the Mikaelson family it will never happen." I notice Nik was looking behind me and I turned to see Elijah standing there with a regretful expression. "We leaving" Nik walked out of the door and I followed after.

"You're coming with us, little wolf." Nik spoke as he walked pass her headed towards his car.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Hayley protested. I knew she had no reason in trusting Nik not if she thinking the same wave length as Elijah and Rebekah. I approached Nik and he placed his arm around me.

"Because, Hayley, those babies you and Star are carrying are the only thing on this earth that matter to me. Now you can fight me on this, but you will lose." He opens the car door and I climb in as I looked up I saw Elijah and Rebekah standing on the porch "As will anyone else who tries to stop you getting in this car." I gave Hayley a pleading look as I didn't want anything to happen to her or for Nick to be aggressive. Hayley stands up gets in the car I gave her a thankful smile. Nik began to drive us back to our new home I had missed 520 years of not being with Niklaus and I plan to stand by his side. Life without Love is like a harp without strings I will not live like that again. With all I've learnt within the last few days I know I need to love cherish my husband. I will stand by his side like the queen he expects me to be.


	9. Reckless Decisions

**Klaus P.O.V**

My siblings and I are the first vampires in history, the Originals. 300 years ago, we helped build New Orleans. In our absence, a new king arose. Now I've returned and taken his kingdom as my own. I had hope this would bring our family together. I was wrong. _I brought Star and Hayley to the compound I showed Hayley to her room, she wasn't best pleased still, and Star asked if she could have a moment with Hayley. Which I granted I was a little surprised at the fact that Star and Hayley have formed some kind of bond which did please me as I hope that maybe Star would let Hayley see that I'm not monster as she thinks I am. I know I could apologies for my actions towards Elijah maybe that would change things between myself and Hayley._

 _Sorry_ means you feel the pulse of other people's pain as well as your own, and saying it means you take a share of it. And so it binds us together, makes us trodden and sodden as one another. _Sorry_ is a lot of things. It's a hole refilled. A debt repaid. _Sorry_ is the wake of misdeed. It's the crippling ripple of consequence. _Sorry_ is sadness, just as knowing is sadness. _Sorry_ is sometimes self-pity. But _Sorry_ , really, is not about you. It's theirs to take or leave. _Sorry_ means you leave yourself open, to embrace or to ridicule or to revenge… _Sorry_ is a question that begs forgiveness, because the metronome of a good heart won't settle until things are set right and true. _Sorry_ doesn't take things back, but it pushes things forward. It bridges the gap. _Sorry_ is a sacrament. It's an offering. A gift.

The way I felt right now I felt Elijah didn't deserve any of that what infuriate me about my brother he talks about my redemption, but instantly sees the wickedness in me. When I first learnt of the miracle child from Hayley he want me to redeem myself I've tried every effort in doing so but my brother even my sister always see the worst in me. The one thing I have learnt is that a good act does not wash out the bad, nor a bad act the good. Each should have its own reward. I am tired of people saying that poor character is the only reason people do wrong things. Actually, circumstances cause people to act a certain way. It's from those circumstances that a person's attitude is affected followed by weakening of character. Not the reverse. If we had no faults of our own, we should not take so much pleasure in noticing those in others and judging their lives as either black or white, good or bad. We all live our lives in shades of grey. In the end, it is our defiance that redeems us. If wolves had a religion – if there was a religion of the wolf – that it is what it would tell us.

I began to make the bedroom a little more presentable for Star as I didn't expect to be moving so quick my temper became the better of me when I was in the same room as my siblings. I didn't want our first night in our new home. Our family home to have the presence of Marcel still lingering wasn't what I wanted. No matter how much I tried to make things perfect it didn't matter this place as it stood right now wasn't home. I grabbed hold of one of the ornaments and there it across the room making it smash into pieces.

"I liked that." I heard Star voice from behind me I turned to face her and she stood there with a small smile. "I know your angry still about Elijah and Rebekah actions Niklaus." She spoke as she began to approach me. "I'm just as mad." She stood in front of me with both of her hands on either side of my face. "You know these dark time passed over. That your current circumstances are part of your redemption story." She began to run her fingers through my hair in a soothing motions. "Through all this Niklaus. The dark times. The times of joy you will always me by your side you need to remember that." Star spoke with sincerity in her voice I knew no matter she would be there for me. That what I need to remember that I'm not in all of this alone that my queen will be by my side no matter what.

"How is Hayley? Did you manage—" I began to say but Star cut me off with a soft sensual kiss. She slowly pulled away.

"We spoke, and I think I'm getting through to her slowly. Niklaus it's just hard for her to trust you with your actions at times." I moved away from her as even my own wife was being judgemental of my actions now. At times it felt like it was myself against the world. Star caught hold of my arm as she did I turned to face her. "But….. In time she will come to learn your actions. Good or bad are for the sake of this family." Now I felt guilt as I thought that Star had been influence by them but somehow this amazing woman in my life. Surpass all the bad that I do that she knows my actions are not to harm others. I'm known as this abomination something so evil that will do anything for his own self gain. How could I have been so fortunate to have this amazing woman brought into my life? I looked at her and moved her hair from her face. As she stood there I could see that everything she spoke was truthful that no matter what she would always be by my side.

"You always see the good in me Star. You never doubt me." I small smile appeared on her face. The smile that would make all my problems disappear in a moment.

"It's because I know you were not born evil Niklaus. You are the way you are because of the circumstances you were placed in." This was true if it wasn't for my mother actions. If it weren't for her turning us into these creatures that lust for blood. It was her indiscretion that brought to light about my true nature. "Do you recall in 1490 how close Rebekah and I were?" I began to recall how close Star and my sister were. I hoped that would have been the case since our move to New Orleans but of course that did not happen. Rebekah had her own agenda that was relived tonight. "She told me about when you were children. How you would protect her. How you would do anything for your family." Star was right I was not born of evil. It was down to the two people who were meant to protect their family at all cost our mother and father. They turned us into this savage beast then they wanted to destroy us? "That who I see. That who I believe is here." Star last words snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her as she stood there looking at me with loving expression with adoration. I wanted to know how could she see pass everything.

"You still think there a chance of that person that I once was to return?" I wasn't one to show my weakness or my weakest side but to the woman I love I did not need to hid anything from her. Love isn't blind or deaf or dumb - in fact it sees far more than it will ever tell. It is going beyond yourself and stretching who you are for someone else. Being in love entails seeing someone as you wish they were: to love them is to see who they really are and still care for them. Love isn't bitter, but you can't have love without pain: sacrifice is the hallmark of love, the coin of love. Love means that you trust the person, would do anything for the person, know that person is with you through thick and thin, isn't afraid to be seen with you. To make sure they treat you right.

"My darling Niklaus. _Chance_ is the definition of so many possibilities, likelihood, odds but it also can be interrupter as _hope._ You need to believe in those two things to survive through this." She caressed my cheek as she spoke "I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to get some sleep" As she spoke I notice that she did look awfully tired but I felt guilty that our first night in our home it wasn't up to the stands that I would want Star to live in.

"I'm sorry about the state of our home. It will be more presentable tomorrow." I spoke as I began to clear thing off the bed. Star places her hand on top of mine to stop me.

"It doesn't bother me Niklaus where we live, or the conditions as long as I am with you." Star spoke with compassion in her voice as she indicated for me to lay next to her.

Which I did, she rested her head on my chest as I ran my finger through her hair. I never been a man to want approval from anyone I would do what I needed to do to please myself. Life wasn't about that anyone it wasn't about what pleased me it was about pleasing the woman I love. The woman who bares our child this is all new to me. I feel that I need to prove something not only to my family but also to Star. I know she somehow respects my actions bad or good. The love I had for this one woman was something that frighten me at times. That I didn't feel in control. Love to us vampires is our weakness. To love is to accept a soul entirely, not wishing that the person was otherwise, nor hoping for change, nor clinging to some ideal past. To love is to cherish the individual standing before you presently―charms, quirks, and all. To love is to give someone a piece of your heart that you will never, ever reclaim. This beautiful amazing creature was my only weakness what feared me that many knew of this.

I woke up in the morning with one intention that was to lay down my mark on the French quarters. I left Star to sleep as I walked pass Hayley and she was sound asleep. I never expect for Hayley and I to ever see eye to eye I would be kidding myself if I ever was to think that. One thing I have realised over the past few days no matter what I do. No matter of my actions. I will always be given the role of the villain I have had that role for a thousand years. Why should anything change? My focus was regaining my throne I have my city. Now it was about to show what a true king was all about. So I had arranged for a grand morning banquet just for the important vampires in the quarters. Star and Hayley was a little surprised by what they walked in on as I told them I'm building an alliance with my vampire community. Of course Hayley sat at the other end of the table with a face on. While I notice that Star and Marcel were having some kind of private conversation on the other side of the court yard. I called for everyone's attention to give a speech by tapping his cup with a fork.

"Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift: _immortality_. After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt, for its beauties and its sorrows do diminish with time. But, as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine." I gestured toward a group of waiters and waitresses to have them join us at the table, one for each guest. "Insatiable need, exquisite pain..." The servants slit their wrists with knives, filling the cups with blood for the vampires. "Our victories, and our defeats." I looked at Marcel. "...To my city, my home again. May the blood never cease to flow..."

"...and the party never end!" Marcel added. I was impressed with his change in attitude. I glanced over at Star who was sitting there with a smile on her face. At the corner of my eye I see Diego raise his glass.

"To New Orleans." Diego spoke proudly which took me by surprise maybe they could see that I was trying to make effort.

"To New Orleans!" I raised my glass. Each member did the same my caught Hayley sitting there miserable which wasn't helping with the mood.

"New Orleans." Everyone spoke then took a sip of their drink. I didn't expect for all this to go so smoothly. I heard a chair scape against the floor that took me out of my thoughts. I see Star walking towards me with a smile.

"I'm going to go" I notice in her voice wasn't all pleasant she seemed a little on edge. Instantly looked over at Marcel.

"Where is it you're going? You know you can't walk around the quarters untended because _witches_ you know what they are like…." That was something I did not want or needed right now for the witches to attempt there wicked ways again.

"Nik I'm going to get a few thing for a new home." She gave me a kiss on the cheek "I'll be back later." Star walked away as I sighed in defeat as I knew I had to be here. That I had to prove my loyalty's with the vampires I couldn't run off.

"I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent change in leadership, and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated. No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have. What Marcel, in fact, took and built for this true community of vampires." I needed to show these vampire that I'm looking out for them and there was only one way of me to regain all there trust. I was about to speak when Diego interrupted me.

"What about her?" Diego points toward Hayley. "The wolf." He spoke venomously. He didn't like Hayley much and I need to make a few things clear.

"Had you'd let me finish, Diego, you would know that there is, of course, one further matter I would like to address." I walked over to the other end of the table where Hayley sitting. "As many of you know, the girl is carrying my child. Consequently, I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect. However, I understand that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumour that I intend to use the blood of my children to create hybrids. I assure youI do _not_." I could never do that to my own flesh and blood to do such a thing. These two miracles were not going to be used in such a deception I want them both to have a normal life…. As normal as could be.

"Father of the year." Hayley spoke sarcastically. Well it seem I had to earn the trust of the vampires and I knew just how to do so.

"It appears I will have to earn your trust." I began to walk away from Hayley making my way to where I was seated "Very well, we'll eliminate the root of your anxiety. You see, how I can I sire any hybrids if there are no more werewolves alive in the bayou to turn?" I watched as each of them looking at me a little stunned at my suggestion. Those wolves in the Bayou were no connection to me and if this was the only way I could regain their trust.

" _What?_ Klaus, no!" The little wolf wanted to side with Elijah she thought I was going to do what Tyler had told her. I guess this was my payback also this was one of those cases of killing two birds with one stone. So to say. I ignored Hayley pleads.

"So- eat, drink and be merry. And, today, I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt. Go ahead, have fun. Kill them all!" I looked at all their faces as they seem surprised with my gesture. This was there moment to do the one thing they have dreams of to be rid of the wolves in New Orleans. Perhaps that is where our choice lies… in determining how we will meet the inevitable end of things, and how we will greet each new beginning. This today was a start of something I have wanted from the very moment I came back home. No, this is not the beginning of a new chapter in my life. This is the beginning of a new book! That first book is already closed, ended, and tossed into the seas. This new book is newly opened, has just begun! Look, it is the first page! And it is a beautiful one! As I'm finally king of New Orleans.

 **Star P.O.V**

Returning back to New Orleans I didn't expect to walk in on what I did. With Rebekah deceit that threw me more than anything. This family. The Mikaelson family never seize to astound me from Esther to Mikael their evil had spurred into their children. For one thousand and fifty one years I have always wanted siblings. To have a sister or a brother but after watching the Mikaelson and even the Salvatore. I'm pretty glad that I'm an only child. Actually after what I learnt about my stupid father actions I wish I was still that orphan who thought her parents were dead. We always say 'I would kill for my family' or 'I would die for my family' but would you really? I mean, when really put in that situation, would you really give up your life? Do you really love something or someone that much? It's simple to answer that question if that person would be worth saving. There is a handful of people whom I would risk my life for and recently I've revaluate those people. Many people will walk in and out of your life, but only true friends will leave footprints in your heart.

So I've returned and left Damon and Christi to deal with the mess that my _father_ has created. I'm hoping between all of them they can find some kind of solution. I will not allow mine and Niklaus child be some kind of pawn in this war of the witches and travellers. I will not let Esther words of warning be the truth nor Mikael either. That dream or reality I went through all the words of warn I will not allow them to be any form of it to become reality. That I will prove I will not choose between Niklaus and our child. I will not allow Niklaus to turn into the monster that Elijah and Rebekah claim him to be. That somehow I will prove not only to them but to everyone that the man they claim to be a heartless monster. Is only doing what is best for his family. Apart of that family was Hayley.

So when we arrived I knew I had to talk to her to show her that even though she didn't like this situation that we had to make the most of it. I may not been happy about the news that she was with Niklaus child all those months ago. There had been a lot happened since then. Hayley and I were similar in ways as like her I thought I was in this world alone. That both of us never had a family that it was always about looking out for ourselves. I approached the room that Nik has shown Hayley to and knocked on the door.

"It's okay to come in?" Hayley turned around a little startled. "I know this isn't what you wanted—" Hayley interrupted me.

"No kidding." She spoke with sarcasm as she sat on the bed. I need to show her that I was also here for her not only Nik.

"This is the last place in the world you want to be. With Nik and I" I watched as her face soften which something I don't see Hayley do much of, I notice that she always has to put on the tough girl act maybe that because of the life she lived.

"Star you're not the problem. If anything all you've done is be nice to me. Which is kind of surprising as I slept with your husband, and now I'm carrying his child" I sat beside her on the bed. She was right any other woman would be horrible, would want nothing to do with her. At the time Nik and I were going through a hard time. With my emotional all over the place with the fact that I knew I was going to die to wake _the big bad_. Who turned out to be my _father._ What I learnt from all that is that life can be very cruel at time.

"Not a choice you wanted." Hayley looked up frowning "Well this is our life now. You're the mother to Nik child as much as you dislike him or hate him for his actions. One thing I can assure you Hayley is he would never do anything to harm you and your daughter." I place my hand on top of hers I wanted to show her that Hayley and Nik aren't very different from one another "Nik has done so many wrongs. His ruthless at time. He doesn't think about the consequence of his actions. Maybe that his werewolf side where his temper gets the better of him. That he will do anything to protect his family and sometimes that means betraying the people close to him." I began to recall how Damon told me about Hayley was the reason why Nik slaughter twelve of his hybrids. That night still haunted me as I watched his rage get the better of him. "Hayley you betrayed a friend to get what you wanted." Hayley snatched her hand from mine.

"Excuse me." She spoke defensively. People are so quick to judge but they forget their own actions. I got up from the bed.

"Twelve people who thought you were there friend. That thought you were helping them break from Nik sire bond." I watched as Hayley expression sadden. "I'm not wanting to drag up the past. What I'm telling you is we all have our indiscretion. We all do things for our own self again it may seem wrong in others eyes but in our own it feels and is the right thing to do. Just please give Nik a chance he trying to show that he can be a better man," With that being my last words I began to make my way out of the room.

"Star…." I heard Hayley call out and I stopped by the door and turned to her. "Do you really think that these babies will be Klaus salvation?" It seemed that my words may have opened up a door that Hayley thought would never open. The door of having some kind of hope that maybe beneath that hard exterior Nik shows. There a man who just looking out for his family best interest.

"I believe that the man I know Niklaus to be will be shown to all of you." I gave her a smile before leaving. More than anything I want Nik to proven them all wrong. I have trust and faith that he will do that. Now that he had control of New Orleans he will show them all.

When I went to find Nik I found him in the master bedroom and he wasn't best pleased as he threw an ornament across the room I knew all he wanted was all this that for this to be our home he wanted it all to be perfect. That meant that Elijah and Rebekah would be here with us. Unfortunately that wasn't the case as both of them have betrayed him. This cut Nik deeper than he showed I knew as his wife I had to stand by his side and help him through this journey his on. Nik was a complex charter to others, but to me he was a man who was broken. Broken by his mother betrayal of Mikael that he was and always will be the bastard child, none which was Niklaus fault it wasn't even Mikael fault either when you looked at it. His hatred towards Nik was all down to the fact that he was living proof of the affair that Esther had. What man would want to look at the constant reminder of that? Nik wasn't to blame he was innocent one in all this but the minds of the Mikaelson were not that simple. They created and turn Nik into the person he is today but what sad none of them will expect responsibly of it.

Yes Elijah may have stood by his side just as Rebekah and Kol may have but they always somehow turned on him. Always had some evil plot scheming. So many may think I'm stupid or naïve that I believe that Nik can redeem himself. I know that part of him is screaming to come out to the surface he will prove everyone wrong. When Nik spoke of could there be a chance of that man to return I gave him two words to hold on to _Chance_ and _Hope_ as they mean the same thing. Those two words will give Nik the drive to continue to make New Orleans a family home.

I fell asleep pretty quickly with this pregnancy I felt a little more drained. When I woke up I did some research and apparently it was normal, one thing I wanted to do was to have an ultra sound. I wanted to make sure after everything I had been through that the baby was okay I wanted to speak to Nik about this, but as I went looking for him he was a little busy setting up some grande breakfast. He looked happy as he made his requested it was the happiest I had seen him in a long time. I went back into the bedroom and got showered and changed I grabbed my phone and called the hospital to speak to Doctor Fitz. I booked an appointment with him to have an ultra sound as I wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly. His next available appointment was in the next two hours as he had an opening. He began to ask questions of why I disappeared and I cut the call short. On my way down into the court yard that Nik had laid out a grand banquet for what appeared to be for Marcel and his men. I came face to face with Marcel.

"So how's your new home?" Marcel asked a little bitterly as I knew he hated that all this was taken from him.

"Marcel just accept defeat. Jealously doesn't suit you." I took a step away from him and then he was in front of me.

"So that's all you have to say? Huh? I mean the Star I met in 1925 was a totally different lady." I knew what he wanted to do drag up the past. A part of my past that I did not want to relive specially with Marcel.

"You're still pissed that I didn't tell you that Niklaus was my husband. Let me remind you Marcel I told you I was a widowed woman. I told you that he was dead." I couldn't help but smirk at him. "Which in theory he is. Now why don't you let that go? I mean you rekindling that forbidden love between you and Rebekah" Once again I tried to move but Marcel caught hold of my wrist stopping me "Let go of me." I growled at him. Marcel looked at me intensely for a long moment and I could see Nik looking over at us from across the room.

"I just want to say congratulations." I began to frown at him. "I mean on the miracle child your carrying. Seem Klaus is getting the family he always wanted." With that Marcel let go of me and walked over to the table.

I knew I had to keep up appearances at the table and sitting opposite a very miserable Hayley was making it a little harder. I felt angry with Marcel actions how he tried to bring up 1925 a time that was dark for me for nearly 60 years I was out of control. I was reckless I didn't care about anything or anyone after Mystic Falls. If he planned on bring all that up then I had my own little secrets that I could let out. Marcel would be playing a very dangerous game with me. A game that in the end he will lose at. The breakfast seemed to be going well Nik went all out with have the wait staff offering up there blood to get in good with Marcel and his men. I didn't really approve of this but if this was what he had to do then I have to accept it. After the speech of how Nik had regained control I looked at my phone and saw it was coming up to eleven. I got up from my sit and Hayley looked at me worrisomely. I ignored her as I felt whatever I had told her went in one ear out of the other.

I wanted Nik to come with me to the hospital maybe he could of compelled the doctor to ask questions it seemed he was needed here I knew there was no need to tell him about my appointment. So my excuse was that I was going to get a few new things for the home. I knew Nik didn't want me to be walking around New Orleans cause of the witches. So I left before he could make his grand protest. I arrived at the hospital and made my way in I approached the reception and gave my name and she informed me that Dr Fitz would be with me shortly. I sat down and began to flick through a magazine in moment my name was called. I was brought into a room with a nurse I expect that Dr Fitz would show up but apparently he had been called for an emergency. He wasn't actually needed for something like this which was a blessing in my eyes.

"Mrs Mikaelson if you lay back and relax. We see how your baby doing." I smiled and did as she asked. She turned off the lights in the room and I exposed my bump, as I looked down I notice it looked a little bigger than this morning. Maybe it was because I was laying down. "This might feel a little cold." she explained as she squeezed clear gel on my bump she wasn't wrong it sent a slight chill through me. All I kept thinking is I'm going to finally see our baby I felt a little guilty that I didn't tell Nik about this as I would have loved for him to be here but there will be others. I felt a strange sensation overcome me as I heard that rapid heartbeat I couldn't help but smile. "A very strong heart beat—" She spoke as she looked at the screen. "—Your further gone than we thought." She began to frown as she continued to look at the monitor. I had no idea how far gone I was I didn't know much about this pregnancy.

"I'm assuming that I'm only in my first trimester." I tried to think of when this could have happened I had to within the 3 month time period.

"Well Mrs Mikaelson your way past your first trimester. From the size of your baby I would say your well into second trimester. If you give me moment I'll be able to determine how far you are." I couldn't be more than 12 weeks? How could that even be possible? "Okay by the size of your baby I would say you around about 23-24 weeks. I can tell you the sex of the child if you would like to know?" I began to work out the maths in my mind being 23-24 weeks that would mean I'm over five months pregnant. How could I be that far gone? Five months ago I was still a vampire. None of this was adding up right. Then again it was my father meddling that allowed this to even happen.

"Well I think it's a boy. But it would be nice to get confirmation." I smiled at her. Even if she told me I was having a daughter I would be just as happy as long as this child is healthy. That all that mattered to me.

"You are right, congratulations. You are having a son. His a real mover I've never seen one this active." She spoke a little stunned which worried me. Was that normal? A million questions began to over fill my mind. As Now reality had truly hit me that I had this tiny person growing inside me with the nurse confirming it all just made all this real.

"That's a good sign. Right?" It wasn't a question as such it was more of a statement. She smiled at me as she turned to the screen to me. There he was so clear to make out with his tiny arms and legs kicking away. It was something I truly thought I would never see in my thousand years.

"Of course Mrs Mikaelson. You have a perfectly healthy baby boy." I could feel my eyes filling up as I watch the little miracle that Niklaus and I had created "Don't worry keep doing what you're doing. You're a first time mom and I understand your concerns." She hands me a card with her name and number. "If you have any questions this is my number, just call and I'll be able to answer anything that might be worrying you." I cleaned myself up and the nurse gave me several scan pictures. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at my son. In that moment I was excited to show Niklaus. I knew he would have been disappointed that he didn't come along with me but at least this is a token of what we had coming to us. In less than four months.

I left the hospital feeling on top of the world that nothing or no one could bring me down from this high I was feeling right now. Then it began to hit me I was totally unprepared that there wasn't a crib there wasn't anything for this baby. Even when I thought about it there was nothing even for Hayley baby either, maybe this could be something that she and I could do together. Oh god that sounds terrible Nik two baby momma's shopping for baby stuff, maybe I should rethink that. I arrived back at the compound and parked up as I walked in I notice two vampires dead in the middle of the court yard. Then I heard voices I walked over toward the voices I looked around the corner I see Hayley then Elijah appears and breaks Diego's neck by throwing him into the wall.

"Elijah, you shouldn't be here. Klaus has his guys watching me." Hayley spoke with annoyance in his voice. It looks like that Hayley was planning on taking a little day trip.

"I wouldn't worry about them." Rebekah spoke kicking down two other vampires who were hiding around the corner. "Come, we mustn't linger. We'll get you some place safe." I began to walk towards them as I didn't like the way how Elijah and Rebekah think they can walk in here and think

"Hayley safe here Elijah." They all turned to face me. "You two really have the nerve to come here after what you did." I stood there folding my arms as I looked at the both of them.

"Star please let me explain….." Rebekah began to approach me but I cut her off. I didn't want to hear her excuses for her actions.

"Your big brother here right now. Do you really want to be having this discussion with a very hormonal lady? Because you don't know what might slip out of my mouth" I warned her I notice that Elijah was looking between the both of us.

"Star please do share we are all family here. What doesn't my sister want me to know?" Elijah voice was indifferent. The one thing about Elijah he was a true dark horse with Niklaus you knew what to kind of expect whereas Elijah he was full of surprises.

"It's nothing to concern you for now Elijah." I smiled at him "You know little secret between us girls. You know about _boys._ " He looked at me sceptically my attention went to Hayley. "So our little talk last night was a waste of time, why am I not surprised" Hayley glared at me. I knew from the moment I saw her this morning everything I had spoken to her about didn't mean and thing. She will always place Nik under the category of evil and that will never change.

"You know what Star bravo you did pull on the heartstrings last night. I actually thought let me give Klaus the benefit of the doubt. You know what? As soon as you left he ordered a wolf hunt as some jacked-up peace offering to Marcel's crew. That what you're totally amazing his trying to redeem himself _husband_ has done. Was this the man you were talking about showing himself?" I stood there speechless as that was something I didn't expect for Nik to do. Right now Hayley had every right to be mad. Actually I'm mad this is the most stupid thing that Niklaus has ever done. What does he expect to achieve from all this? "You have to help them." I was snapped out of my thoughts to see Hayley looking between Elijah and Rebekah.

"Out in the bayou? Do we look like a bloody vampire-rescue-squad? I think you should be grateful we came to save _you!_ " Rebekah spoke with annoyance as she knew if they got involved in stopping this little wolf hunt that Nik had set up. He would be angry. Well Niklaus Mikaelson going to hearing from me what I think to his barbaric ways of proving his loyalty to his vampires.

"All of Hayley life she has wanted to know who her real family is and _just_ as she find out that they're out there in the bayou, Niklaus orders them killed. You wanna help Hayley? Help her people." I walked away from them.

Hayley didn't need the help it was her poor family in Bayou who needed the help right now I felt disappointed in Nik. Disappointment will come when your effort does not give you the expected return. If things don't go as planned or if you face failure. Failure is extremely difficult to handle, but those that do come out stronger. What did this failure teach me? Is the question you will need to ask? You will feel miserable. You will want to quit because you feel no matter what do it not going your way? How silly is that? But that is how much failure can hurt you. But it's life. If challenges could always be overcome, they would cease to be a challenge. Disappointment's cousin is Frustration, the second storm. Have you ever been frustrated? It happens when things are stuck. I'm not going to be disappointed nor am I going to be frustrated about this. I'm going to put Niklaus straight once and for all as now was my time to speak up.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

After morning meeting and announcing my little wolf hunt didn't leave Hayley best pleased. Well I had to do what I need to do to prove my loyalty towards the vampires. It impressed Marcel which was the whole point to my next part of my plan I finally told Marcel about all my efforts to regain what was once mine. That Thierry did not betray him. That his little witch wasn't totally truthful to him. She had made an agreement with Elijah that was her reason not to move. Nothing to do with whatever excuse she may of told him. With having Marcel on side would mean I would finally be able to have Davina on side. So I spoke to him about her being in that attic how it was unsafe for her that it would be far better for her to be living in the compound. At first he didn't seem to be very joyful about the idea as I told him all I want for Davina is for her to be safe that I felt compassion towards her for the way she had been treated by the witches. That she was a young venerable girl that with her living with us she would have Star who would look out for her. I notice once Star name was mention Marcel tune changed. Which got me thinking about the heated conversation from earlier. I wanted to ask what it was all about but something told me I was going to be fed a web of lies.

So Marcel finally agree that the best place for Davina was at the compound I think many factors help him change his mind. One being that the little witch had conspired behind his back which he didn't seem to like one bit so as we needed to go to some kind of fraction meeting to introduce myself as the new leader of this glorious city at the church. I thought we might as well deal with two problems at once. So I stood in the shadows as Marcel began to explain to Davina it appears she wasn't falling for his charm. That when I stepped in and basically told her she had no choice in the matter. We left behind a very annoyed Davina but she come around soon enough. With Star and also Christi living at the compound it may change her attitude. Marcel and I began to make our way down to the church where this _meeting_ was being placed. As we entered Father Kieran lifts his head and sees the both of us arrive.

"Klaus, Marcel, thank you for coming. We are aware of the change in the leadership in your community, and we thought it was time to make the appropriate introductions." I watched as the Mayor and the Sheriff stand up.

"We wanna be sure you understand how things work around here." The mayor spoke firmly. Was this imbecile not aware that half of the rules they follow were made by myself. It appears that he wants to play hot shot.

"Is that so?" I spoke dangerously as I began to approach him. I watched as the Mayor nods. Well this one was a little different to last one I encountered.

"What the Mayor means is that we just want some insurance that this new development isn't going to endanger our city or its inhabitants." I stopped in my tracks and looked over at father Kieran as he seemed a little on edge about this meeting.

"Look, you freaks do your thing, and we'll look the other way." The sheriff spoke looking at Marcel and myself. I glanced over at Marcel "As long as our pockets stay full, we won't have a problem." Father Kieran looks a bit disappointed. I did not like how this moron were really trying my patient.

"More importantly, there are rules." Father Kieran spoke while looking at me "No feeding on the locals, don't bring any unwanted attention to the city. History has proven that we can co-exist peacefully. However if you cross the line..." Father Kieran was rudely interrupted by the Sheriff.

"You answer to us." He added. I looked between all three men then looked at Marcel. This had to be some kind of joke they thought they be able to control me as if I'm there puppet. I began to laugh loudly as all of this was the most amusing thing I had heard in a long time.

"Okay... I'm sorry, let me get this straight- I'm to play supplicant to this pompous ass and his ridiculous group of petty thieves?" I sighed dramatically, shakes my head and walking towards the Sheriff and Mayor. "Here are my terms: You will take whatever scraps I see fit to leave you, and you will be grateful. If that doesn't suit you, I may decide you've outlived your usefulness." I barged pass the both of them as I began to walk down the aisle leaving the building. This was a complete waste of my time. Those two trying to talk to me like I'm some kind of puppy it was all laughable. The thing about authority and power are two different things: power is the force by means of which you can oblige others to obey you. Authority is the right to direct and command, to be listened to or obeyed by others. Authority requests power. Power without authority is tyranny. Power is not only what you have but what the enemy thinks you have. With great power there must also come ... great responsibility!

After my little outburst at the church Marcel didn't seem pleased with my actions. As he walked away without saying a word. What did he expect me to do? Agree to their terms? No that not the way I work I will not be told what I can and can't do in my city. I wasn't going to chase after Marcel and make him see my way. He knows better than anyone I will and won't allow anyone to tell me what I can and can't do. So I made my way home in hopes in seeing Star might calm me down a little. As I walked in I heard movement up stairs and I knew it was her I walked into the living area that when I saw her sitting on the sofa looking deep in thought while staring at something in her hand. She hadn't even notice that I had entered the room I walked over and sat beside her.

"A penny for your thoughts…" I leaned in and kiss her on her cheek. As I moved away I notice she was hold a picture not any picture it was one of those ultrasounds picture. "You never told me you were going to an ultrasound appointment." I felt slightly hurt as that moment was meant to be a joyous moment between us. She looked at me glaring and I knew what that look meant that Star was furious with me about something.

"Well you didn't tell me that you were sending your merry band of vampires to kill all the werewolves in the Bayou." She spoke with annoyance as she rose from the sofa. I got up and stopped her path I knew Hayley had gotten to her and I need to explain my action to her. That when she hears my reason then she will fully understand.

"Star please I need you to understand—" I began to say then she interrupted me which did not best please me right now.

"No Niklaus, I understand clearly. You will do anything to please them! The vampire. Or should I say Marcel." I notice she spoke Marcel name bitterly. "You are a hybrid part vampire and part werewolf. Those people or werewolves whatever you want to call them are Hayley family! Your unborn daughter family! You just commended them to death! You asshole! How could you do that Nik?!" Star raised her voice even louder, we have never fought or bickered so I was taken and little by surprised by her actions.

"Love I know with the hormones, women in your condition can be _sensitive._ I did what I had to do." I could see the rage build up upon Star face as her cheeks began to turn red. Even when she is in anger she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

"My hormones! Did you just bring my freaking hormones into this? Niklaus Mikaelson you are the most arrogant man I've ever met! You think I'm angry because my hormones are out of balance. No I'm freaking pissed, because I'm the one always making excuses for you actions. I'm always trying to see reason behind your madness." I notice that her eyes began to tear up. "This what you did today. There wasn't no reason behind it all. There are mothers and children amongst those people and your blood sucking crew are going there to kill them all. For what? For them to feel safe? So there aren't any more werewolves?" Star looked at me with disappointment. "I thought you want peace. I thought you wanted to make this place safe for your children. Clearly I was wrong." She tried to get pass me but I did not allow her she needed to hear me out.

"I needed them to trust me. I needed them to know that I wasn't going to use my children to sire a hybrid army!" I raised my voice to her and she took a step back from me. "Star, I needed to prove that I couldn't do that. It was my only choice." I approached her placing my hands either side of her shoulder. "Star please tell me you can understand that. I did this to protect my children because if anything was to happen to them, to you, even Hayley. I wouldn't be able to live with myself" I watched as Star eyes began to soften as she knew to a certain degree my hands were tied in this situation.

"It doesn't excuse everything Nik." She closed her eyes and a tear began to roll down her cheek I wiped it away. One thing I didn't like seeing was Star crying I did not like to see her sad as seeing her like that sadden my heart.

"I know I've lost your trust with my actions Star. All that matters to me is the safety of all four of you." I placed my hand on her bump and I felt a light tap beneath my hand. "Amazing…" Were the only word that came out of my mouth.

"He knows who you are already." Star spoke as she wiped her tears away. "Here—" She shows me the scan picture. "—your son will be joining us less than four months." I looked up at her. How could that be possible? Star had only just discovered she was pregnant weeks ago how could she be so far gone.

"How is this possible…" I was astonished by what Star had told me.

"Nik it's an unusual supernatural pregnancy. I'm tired and still pissed with you." She moved my hand from her baby bump. "I just hope you can live with your actions of today." She walked away. This once moment that I was meant to cherish the moment of my child first kick was ruined by my actions. Star has always seen reason behind my actions.

This one that I had done today is one of those actions that she will not forgive me for. I couldn't stay here no longer all this guilt I felt was building up the rage within me. Ever part of me wanted to continue with this discussion with Star but I couldn't enrage her further. Especially in her condition I need to accept my action and try to somehow make up for my actions. I began to make my way down the stairs. I knew I had to also make amends with Marcel. It seems that today that all it was about to be forgiven for my actions. I knew he would down in the compound bar where all of his friends would drink at. As I walked in I saw him at a table across the room. I grabbed bottle of their finest whiskey. I joined Marcel at a table accompany with my peace offering.

"I think it goes far more gracious than they deserved." Marcel stares at me with disappointment while poured our drinks. "You're disappointed by my lack of diplomacy. You out of all people should need no reminder of the human capacity for cruelty." Marcel continues to remain quiet. My phone buzzes I rose from the chair to answer it "Hello?"

"Mr. Mikaelson. I just wanted to let you know that the faction's considered your terms. We've reached a decision." He spoke smugly down the phone. How I loathed this man he and the rest of the fraction better have done the right decision.

"Have you?" An explosion accrued then a large amounts of automatic gunfire pierces through the walls and windows of the Abattoir compound, scattering broken glass all over the bar room. Some vampires are hurt by the gunfire, and some nightwalkers even catch fire and burn to dead. Someone screams. Marcel hurries to save one of the burning vampires but both himself and I are hit by machine gun shots. Marcel collapses and falls onto the floor in pain. Once the storm settle Marcel and I were alone in the compound's bar after the explosion. The room is now empty and the furniture's disarranged. A burned skeleton lays near them. All I kept thinking was if they would have done this in my home. My anger turned into rage because of these humans' actions. My thought went to a sleeping Star who was upstairs I was about to rush up the stairs when Star comes out looking horrified.

"What happened?" She spoke with fear in her voice as she looked around the room. "Nik?" I embraced her tightly as the fear of losing her.

" _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_ " Marcel yelled in anger as he flips a table, enraged. I broke away from Star and looked down at him but he wasn't there he stood in front of me. "This is on you!" He points at me "Your wife and unborn child could have been killed cause of your actions! Now that you're in charge, these are your guys lying dead. _Your guys._ You're gonna run this city, that better mean something to you, otherwise no one worth a damn is gonna follow you. No one!" Marcel turned away from me. I did like nor did I expect any of this and I'm just as enrage as him. I need to be tactful about this as they seem to be unpredictable with their actions and it wasn't only about my life right now but also the ones around me.

"Nik what have you done now?" Star spoke to me in the same voice of disappointment as before. That voice I didn't like to hear from her.

"Star I promise you I have this in hand" She was about to protest then stopped. She shook her head and walked away. Every part of me wanted to comfort her to assure her that this will never happen again. I couldn't do that until the matter was dealt with. I glanced over at Marcel who still stood with his back to me and sense the rage penetrating from him. I needed to change all this around my strategies was clearly not working. "I was beginning to worry about you. I don't think I could've taken any more of this differential nonsense. I mean _clearly_ I underestimated the faction, that won't happen again. But, tell me: Now that we've arrived to this point, now that they have come into our home, visited _this_ upon our people... How would you counsel me to respond?" Marcel slowly turned around there was a look in his eyes that I hadn't seen in a very long time. The look of vengeance.

" _Let's go kill them all."_ He spoke venomously. That was like music to my ears hearing him speak those words. They shall pay for what they did to my home. The home where my family lay their heads. Blood shall pour down the streets of New Orleans and it will be done in such a style.

 **Star P.O.V**

After hearing about Nik plan of actions of taking down the werewolves in the Bayou I didn't know what to feel. Anger? Rage? Disappointment? Sadness? Sorrow? Too many emotions where running through me right now. This is what Damon had always warned me that Niklaus will do reckless thing without thinking of the consequence. I've tried and tried to always see sense behind Niklaus logic of this actions. This one action I couldn't understand at all. Those people in the Bayou were people and Nik sent this _vampires_ to slaughter them? Like they were nothing! Those people were innocent they didn't bring any form danger to us. I couldn't make head or tails of what he was trying to achieve. Now the way I looked at thing was maybe Hayley has ever right not to trust him. That Elijah and Rebekah have every right to think of the worst in him, because all Nik seems to do is show that side and I've reach the point of where I can't defend his actions no longer.

Elijah and Rebekah came here to save Hayley like some kind of vampire rescue squad I gave them food for thought as it wasn't Hayley who need to be rescued it was her people. I'm not blind nor stupid, I have seen the way Elijah looks at Hayley and vice versa. He wanted to prove anything he needed to prove the little family that she had left were not going to slaughtered. I left them all with that thought I hope that just maybe Elijah may do the right thing I'm not close to Hayley I may never be close to her, but she didn't deserve any of this. She didn't choose to live this life all she was a lost and lonely girl. Believe me I know how that felt. I've played that role for 900 years and it's not a role that anyone should play. So if they could save what little remaining family she had left maybe she could find out who she really is.

I sat in the living room thinking about all the drama what had occurred in the short space of time in this day. The highlight of my day seeing my little baby boy and bouncing around all healthy was ruined by my husband actions, I didn't know what to do right now. Was this what Esther meant about making a decision that I had to choose? Because right now the way things are I don't want my son to be raised in this kind of environment. What will Nik do next? His unaware of what the travellers have planned with our child, and what it meant when I son would be born. Did that mean he would slaughter the lot of them? The thing I tend to forget is the fact that Niklaus acts, and doesn't think. Was this the best place for me right now? I wasn't much use to anyone I'm a weak human. I can't even find Davina. All I felt right now was hopeless. I looked at the scan picture and couldn't help but smile knowing that the only person who mattered right now was my son.

My thoughts were distracted by Nik. What infuriated me was the fact he was behaving normal like this was a normal day. Then he had the cheek to say I didn't tell him about my hospital appointment. That was the final straw I let rip into him and I didn't hold back. Because everything I spoke was the truth even the part where I thought he was making New Orleans safe for the family. It wasn't about that it was all about his greed of power to show that he had control. Then he tried to play with my heartstrings by telling me his wolf hunt was to protect his family his unborn children. It worked it really did because in that one single moment I saw the Niklaus I love. There had to be another way of showing these people who were unimportant that he wasn't going to sire an army. I guess that where I was disappointed in him because of his reckless actions there will be blood on his hands. No one else's.

I couldn't be around him no longer I lied about being tired because I didn't want to have that discussion with him about our child. How that this pregnancy was going a lot faster than I thought. I knew it had to do with the spell that my father had placed upon me. I needed answers right now I needed to know what else I'm going to be expecting from all this. As I walked into the bedroom I grabbed my cell and dialled number.

"Well if it isn't my BFF. You know you owe me big time here. Right? Do you know how highly annoying your daddy dearest is?" Damon voice dripped with sarcasm and I couldn't help but smile as I heard his voice.

"Must be weird having a cocky version of Stefan" I teased back at him to lighten the mood. Damon began to laugh drying. "I'm sorry Damon. Believe me I'm tempted to get a flight straight back." Which I was because I didn't want to be here no more. I wanted to actually walk away from all this. That is something I never thought I would ever want to do after reuniting with Nik.

"Let me guess Klaus is being his douche self? Look if his being a dick. I would love you to come back, because I seriously can't deal with these two dicks you've left me with. The only sane one is Christi…." I knew that Damon had a huge soft spot for Christi which I didn't mind if anything I think she will be healthy for him.

"So you and Christi are hitting it off?" I teased once again and I heard him sigh down the phone. Looks if Mr Salvatore didn't like my teasing but as long as he was over that Elena Gilbert I didn't care.

"Star don't go there. We are friend. That it! Nothing more nothing less." His words were saying one thing and his tone was saying another. Damon was knee on her and that frustration in his voice is because it wasn't going to way he wanted.

"Sure Damon." I need to focus on my reason for calling him. That was to find out more about this freak pregnancy I was going through. I walked out on the balcony looking out onto the French quarters "Hey I need to you look into something from me. I went for ultrasound today and strangely enough the nurse told me that I'm 23-24 weeks. Which is psychically impossible….." Damon cut me off before I could continue.

"Don't worry, if Silas don't open his mouth about it I'll quite happily torture it out of him." Damon seem quite happy about doing that. The way I was feeling right now about the men in my life who think they were doing the right thing. Torturing my father to get answer seemed like a pretty good idea.

"You know what Damon do what you need to do." As I spoke to him I saw someone run out of the quarters looking a little shady as they ran to there car.

"Really?! You're okay in me hurting your father?" Damon wanted confirmation. Then I saw about five men with fire arms pointing them towards the building.

"Damon…. I've got to go." I hung up and ran into the bedroom. That when I heard a huge explosion from downstairs and the sound of round from the firearms.

I hid as the commotion continued all I felt was frighten right now. All I wanted was Nik. In a matter of moments it was all over. As scared as was I made my way out of the room towards the exit to the courtyard. There was a strange smell lingering as I made my way to the French doors. As I walked out I saw the carnage of what had happened. Marcel and Nik standing there looking astounded by what had happened. Then I came face to face with Nik he was full of concern of course, all I wanted was answers. Neither of them were listening to me. There was no point in even having this conversation with Nik he obviously pissed someone off and this was the reaction of it all. I needed to get the hell out of here before I did something that I know I'll regret. I grabbed my purse and began to make my way to the garage. As I was about to approach the door I heard voices. I peaked around the corner to see Hayley along with two other people. Josh who I knew that Nik used as a puppet to know what Marcel was up to. Then there was a young girl with them too.

"I'm sure if you could actually stop Klaus, you would've done it already." Hayley spoke a little amused as the other two seemed a little startled.

"You're Klaus' wife." The young girl replied and I watched Hayley pulled a face of disgust at the mention of being Nik wife.

"Ew, no. That title goes to Star I don't know how she's even married to him. I'm the pregnant werewolf. And you must be all-powerful super-witch, Davina?" I felt my heart stop as she spoke Davina name. The last time I had seen her she was only 5 maybe 6 years old. Looking at her right now she was this beautiful young girl. "And let's not forget Josh, newbie vampire _way_ out of his element, voted ' _M_ _ost Likely to Die Next_.'" Where was Hayley going with all this? I watched as Josh nodded nervously.

"Fantastic." Davina looked at him compassionately. It was the same look that Sergio would give when I felt at defeat she was very much like her father.

"Hey. I'm just another one of Klaus' prisoners. Of course, it would suck if he found out you're still lurking around. Maybe there's a world where we can all look out for each other." I stood there speechless as I looked at the little girl that I once used to know. She was at arm's reach and all I wanted to do was grab her and protect her from all this craziness. Our most basic instinct is not for survival but for family. That what Davina was to me my family. She may not remember me or know who I am anymore. But I still remember that little girl that would run into my arms with such joy in her eyes when seeing me. Most of us would give our own life for the survival of a family member, yet we lead our daily life too often as if we take our family for granted. I wasn't going to do that anymore. I've put Niklaus before everything for far too long. Now my focus was on the little girl who I vowed to protect. I don't know how it will go down but I will not allow Davina to go another day thinking she's alone in all this.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

After the explosion at the compound I was furious with the fact that Star was in the home that infuriated further. The human faction had gone too far to prove there point and I knew it was all down to that sheriff this had his name written all over it. I wanted to go and comfort Star but I knew she was furious at me not now she was mad about the wolf hunt. Also the fact that our new home wasn't safe no longer. Marcel put all this on me and maybe I underestimated how far the humans would go. I put my hands up the death of today's actions were to my unforeseen but something good came out of it that was the fact that Marcel and I were both on the same page we were both ready to kill the lot of them for what they had done. So I arranged a little meeting for the fellow fractions. This meeting was going to be done on my terms alone. They wanted to start a war. To threaten my vampire community. To bring harm to my home where my wife who burns my unborn child sleep. Well they truly don't know of what Klaus Mikaelson is capable of.

So we both left the compound not saying a word to one another. When Marcel was in one of these moods talking was not an option. All I was thinking during our journey to St Anna church was how I was going to make all this up to Star. My actions today have proven to her that I'm just the monster that everyone claims me to be. That my reckless thinking always brings death and destruction. I do not care if people are disappointed in me or think of me as a monster. When it comes to her then it's all different as she is the only person believes in me. Somehow in some way I needed to regain that trust back. We arrived and approached the entrance of the church. I could hear the Mayor and Sheriff asking who asked for this meeting. I couldn't help but smirk as I opened the doors and entered the room.

"Actually, I called it. It appears I made a grave error during our earlier conference. My friend Marcel offered me wise counsel, and I failed to heed it." Both men looked at me with wide grins as they thought there attack had lead me to kneel at their feet.

"I'm glad to hear you've learned your lesson." The Sheriff responded with amusement. That confirmed it for me as he was the grand puppeteer to what happened.

"Oh, I won't be making that mistake again." I notice that Father Kieran looked a little concern. "Marcel!" I called out. Marcel vamp-speeds to the Sheriff and stabs his neck. Marcel grins, content, as the Sheriff bleeds and people scream. I approached him, smiling "Shall we...?" Marcel stood there with a wide grin upon his face.

"After you!" Nothing more needed to be said as between Marcel and myself we savagely attacked all the humans in the church. Drain each of them of their blood. They took many of our own it was time for payback. An eye for an eye so to say. I drank the last drops of blood from a seemingly dead woman. I was alone with Father Kieran while Marcel occupied with his own body on the floor.

"There he is. Our lone survivor. Such a sad day for our city." I patted Father Kieran on the shoulder "Some of its best and brightest killed in a tragic boating accident on the Mississippi. Rather nasty explosion, I heard." I looked into Kieran eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" That was the question and right now the answer was in my mind was to just kill him.

"Okay, hold up." I heard Marcel call out as he stood up. "I've known Kieran for a long time. He's smart and he's fair. I think he can do us more good alive than dead. Not to mention he's Cami's uncle." I looked at him questioningly. Like I was bothered about some random barmaid but I knew she had been through a hard time. With the death of her twin brother all down to the witches could I let her suffer having another relative die at the hands of a supernatural "Don't see you care about things much- it's kinda hard not to notice when you do." Marcel could see my hesitation and I back away from Father Kieran.

"Very well. Use this reprieve to remake your human faction." He looked at me a little astonished as if I spoke in another language.

"And how do you expect me to remake the Mayor?" Father Kieran asked as he looked at all the dead corpse around the room.

"Well surely there's a deputy Mayor. Choose new leaders. Then we'll re-open negotiations." With that I left Father Kieran ponder. Marcel followed and we made our way back to the compound. So of the vampires had cleared up the mess that had been made and I made my way upstairs. I knew I had some grovelling to do. I knocked on the bedroom door before entering. As I walked into the room I notice Star wasn't in the room "Star?" I called out as I walked into the en-suit but she wasn't there. I pulled out my cell and called her after a few rings it went to voicemail. I knew what she was doing she was giving me the silent treatment. So I decided to leave a voicemail "Star I know you're extremely mad at me but I do want to make it up to you. Please meet me Charles Avenue for 8pm. I know I have a lot of grovelling to do. Just let me make it up to you for my errors." I closed the call.

I'm not one to grovel and the only person I would ever do that to would be her. In my eyes I was fortunate to even feel any kind of love the love that Star gave me replaced all the loneliness I had felt in my thousand years. I would do anything to not lose that. I made my way out into the courtyard I looked down at the mess of what had happened. I needed to be tactful in my schemes because this time I was luck no harm came to Star and luckily even Hayley. I would never forgive myself if something was to happen to either of them. I took out a flask from my inside pocket and took a swig from it. Day drinking isn't a good look for me that was more Damon role, but I needed something to calm me down. I sense Marcel behind me I turned to face him.

"To our united front!" I raised the flask then took another swig from it. "This act of yours, the imitation of friendship. Don't get me wrong, you played the part well enough, I should know, having played it myself. There was a time when the affinity between us was quite real." It was true as much as I liked to believe that just maybe Marcel and I were back on track I knew it was just a charade.

"Sure. And then you got it in your head to take what I created. When I picked up that coin I swore loyalty, Klaus, not friendship. I'm holding up my end, the other one has to be earned." He was right loyalty was one thing but the friendship did have to earn. All the lying and deceit that had occurred it wasn't a quick fix it had to take time to rebuild.

"Fair enough. Then, you should probably know the whole story." I had to come clean with him if this was going to work. Marcel and I could not have any more secrets "My decision was not entirely my own. If I didn't agree to usurp your power, the witches swore to kill my unborn child. But, at first, the promise of an offspring meant little to me. Then to hear not only Hayley was with my child but a miracle occurred that Star was with child. That when I knew I had to change. I recalled my father; how he held me in contempt from the moment I was born. As yours did with you. I will not do to my children what was done to me. To us." I took a large gulp from the flask. I didn't want to be anything like Mikael nor like Marcel father. The one thing I wish for is for my son and daughter to look at me with adoration. To be able to come to me with not fearing of the outcome. I wanted to be a better father than what Mikael and Marcel father ever were.

"All this - the spying, the manipulation - that's just something you were forced into. Is that it? And what now? You feel kinda bad... _Hey buddy, it's nothing personal_. Is that it?" It wasn't only that it was the fact that Marcel had turned this city into something I could never do. He had respect but not because he was fear it was because of the loyalty he gain by helping people. Which wasn't something I was accustomed to.

"I admit. I was jealous. I saw the empire you had created on your own, without me. I saw it - and I wanted it." I spoke with honesty I was laying all my cards on the table so to say. I watched as Marcel shook his head.

"You're wrong, you know. I didn't do it on my own. I stood in the shadow of my father my entire human life, and I never would've gotten out from under it, if not for you. You're the one who taught me that a man can't be defined by anyone but himself." He pauses awkwardly, then continues. "So, what now?" That was grand question I turned away from him and look out upon the court yard.

"This community that you've built - you have their respect. Their love. I could rule them but I cannot win them, not without you." I turned back to him. Marcel stood there looking a little confused. "So rule with me. Side by side as equals. Friends. Brothers." I raised the bottle. After a while Marcel drinks from it as I smiled cheerfully.

I once knew a man who was heir to the throne of a great kingdom, he lived as a ranger and fought his destiny to sit on a throne but in his blood he was a king. I also knew a man who was the king of a small kingdom, it was very small and his throne very humble but he and his people were all brave and worthy conquerors. And I knew a man who sat on a magnificent throne of a big and majestic kingdom, but he was not a king at all, he was only a cowardly steward. If you are the king of a great kingdom, you will always be the only king though you live in the bushes. If you are the king of a small kingdom, you can lead your people in worth and honour and together conquer anything. And if you are not a king, though you sit on the king's throne and drape yourself in many fine robes of silk and velvet, you are still not the king and you will never be one. This is where I knew I had to change my attitude. I need to show the people in New Orleans that I will be a worthy king that they would look up to. Just as they did with Marcel. It will not be something that can be done overnight but as they say when there a will there is a way.

 **Star P.O.V**

I stood there still in shock with the knowledge that Davina was in my home. What was she doing here? Every part of me wanted to walk into that room and hug her but I didn't know what I reaction would be. That one question kept spinning in my mind why had she turned up here? I knew Marcel didn't keep her here so why suddenly she turned up? I walked away to pull myself together as I had no idea that Davina was here. Now she was how was I meant to explain anything to her? I don't even know what the first thing I could even say to her and I don't want her being here. So was she part of the takeover that Niklaus won his kingdom and Davina was part of it? I didn't like any of thing not one bit. Not if Nik thinks he going to use her in some kind of pawn in his game. Then again with Christi he hadn't used her to his advantage maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe He brought her here to be safe so the witches won't harm her.

I couldn't stay hiding from her but what could I say to her after ten years? Would she recognises me? I hadn't aged I looked like the same aunty Star. All I felt right now was a rush of emotions I didn't know if it was the nerves seeing Davina. Or was it because of this pregnancy. Was I still pissed because of what Nik done to those poor people in the Bayou? Or the fact our new home got bomb? I think right now I had ever right to be feeling this way as I revaluated this day. The only highlight seeing my baby boy for the first time on that monitor. I walked out of my room and I could hear voices from one of the guest rooms. As I got closer I heard Hayley and Davina talking. I stood in the door way as Davina is searching through a cardboard box.

"What are you looking for?" Hayley questioned her. I could see from Davina body language she wasn't happy about any of this.

"My violin. It must be left in the attic." She spoke with sorrow in her voice. Neither of them had even notice that I was standing there. Which in this moment I was kind of glad as I was trying to think of the right words to be said.

"So, just go get it." Hayley insisted as Davina began to unpack another box.

"I can't. It's not safe for me out there." Why did Davina think it wasn't safe for her? What didn't I know?

"Funny, I was under the impression everyone was afraid of _you_." Hayley was right they all feared her she was this all powerful witch. So why was Davina living in fear?

"The witches are after me." I felt my heart sink as she spoke about the witches. Marcel the guy who claims to be her protector hadn't told her that Agnes was dead. That now Davina was find to roam the street? I felt my blood boil as I knew why he kept her under lock and key for his own use. No that not going to happen no more the days of Marcel having control on that girl are over.

"You mean that crazy witch, Agnes?" I spoke as I entered the room and the both of them looked at me. Davina looked at me all wide eye as in that one moment she knew who I was. I been wanting to find her from the very moment I knew of what happened. Here she was and I plan to not let anyone or anything ever harm her again. "Yeah, she tried to kill me too. The thing is, she's dead. Elijah killed her." I stood two feet from her "Hello Davina." She stood there looking speechless while my eyes averted to Hayley. "Can you give us a moment?" Hayley nodded her head and left the room.

"Star is it really you?" Before I could respond Davina hugged me tightly for a moment the moved away frowning "Why haven't you aged? You're not a vampire….Your human" She spoke with confusion in her voice "You're married to Klaus?" I didn't know how to explain all this to Davina. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do but where do I start?

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do. I owe you that but right now you got to understand you're safe. The witches can't do anything to you. That all that matters" Davina gave the same look as she gave as a child when she would be getting upset "I promise you all I want is for you to be safe Davina. Please believe that." I recall making that promise to Sergio to always protect Davina.

"But… Agnes was the last living Elder. If she's dead, then I'm safe. Marcel would've told me." Davina spoke firmly. She really didn't see why he didn't tell her. Maybe Davina needed to know what Marcel truly like.

"Maybe he didn't wanna lose his secret weapon against the witches?" Which was the real reason why Marcel hadn't told her. What other reason wouldn't he tell her that now she actually safe?

"You're lying." Davina yelled. She did really trust Marcel but I needed her to believe what I was telling her was the truth.

"Why would I lie to you? What would I have to gain? Agnes was after me she tried to kill me." I began to approach her in hoped she could see that I was being honest with her "Why would I tell you she dead if she wasn't?" For a moment we both looked into each other's and I could see that for a moment that she believed me. Then as quick as that came it faded away.

"No, no." She backed away from me "Your married to Klaus of course you're against Marcel. You're going to stick by your _husband._ "Davina spoke venomously. Which didn't suit her and I knew she wasn't like that I needed to reason with her.

"Davina what you may have heard about Nik….." I need her to know that all the stories about Nik were not true that beneath all that his actions were for the good.

"Heard? No Star it's what I've seen with my own two eyes. Your husband will do anything for his own self gain." I could see her eyes filling up as she spoke. What had Nik done to Davina?

"Davina what did he do to you?" I demanded as I knew that she wasn't the type of girls to make stories and for her to behave in such a manner it was serious.

"You really don't know what kind of monster you're married to." I had heard many people call Nik a monster but hearing this from Davina hurt. I don't know if it was because in some ways I looked at her as a daughter. Or the fact that maybe I was afraid to admit that just maybe they are right about him "He used Tom. My first love all so he could use me as a pawn in his war." I stood there speechless as the tears began to flow down Davina cheeks. Niklaus was many things but this was an action that was truly unforgivable.

"I didn't know….." I began to speak but as I did I saw Davina break down before my eyes "Oh Davina." What irritated me most in that entire situation was the fact that I wasn't feeling humiliated, or annoyed, or even fooled. Betrayal was what I felt, my heart broken not just by a man I was in love with, but also by, as I once believed to be a good man. The worst pain in the world goes beyond the physical. Even further beyond any other emotional pain one can feel. It is the betrayal of the one you love.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

After my conversation with Marcel it put many things into prospective for me. How even after everything we have been through we could put that we could put it aside. That made me think about my own siblings and their actions. Not only of the way had they thought I would use my own children to gain myself an army. My own sister set up an attack so I would be taken down. Then to hear that Elijah and Rebekah had attempted to stop the vampires killing the werewolves in Bayou. This was the final straw I was not going to have them interfere in my matters no longer. So I made my way to the plantation to go and have a friendly chat with him. Of course upon my arrival they were not there which meant there were still on their heroic mission. So I waited patiently in the parlour, playing the piano. Not long after Rebekah walks into the room, but doesn't notice I'm there right away.

"I stink of the bog!" She muttered to herself. I was surprise to learn that she even went to help them. It appears that my sister does to actions that are not just for her own self gain.

"Serves you right, for your pathetic attempt to undermine my rule." She looked at me a little startled then I saw Elijah enter the room.

"Nik, listen." I didn't want to hear Rebekah reasons or lies or whatever comes out of her mouth these days.

"When I order werewolves to be hunted to extinction, I expect you to stand aside and let the blood flow." I raised my voice at her and watched her take a few steps back in doing so Elijah stood in front of her protect. Typical Elijah defending our sister even when she is in the wrong.

"How delightfully democratic of you." He throws a ring to me I looked at it. The symbol was familiar but it couldn't be what I thought that would be impossible "Do you recognize it? Perhaps you don't, it has been a thousand years since you last saw it grace the hand of our mother. The ring was in possession of one of the very wolves whose extinction you just ordered. So naturally, I questioned him. He spoke of a legend. A legend wherein long ago, a chief of theirs had fathered a child to a very powerful witch. Their mythology further states that this child, a son, was later transformed into something this clan had never before seen. Something werewolf and vampire." I sat there stunned with what I had just heard. My actual father bloodline still flowed? That I was spoken in such a way this was all too surreal.

"Nik, we're trying to make amends. We found remnants of your family. The bloodline of your true father. And we saved them from being slaughtered at the hands of the vampires you command." I didn't know what to say to all this right now after hearing that I still had some family out in the Bayou I didn't know what to think to any of it.

"Niklaus, your ambitions have come before this family for far too long. Niklaus, I beseech you please, come home." I felt my blood boil as Elijah spoke the words of me to come home. This was never my home this place here was a stopping gap before I took back what was rightfully mine back.

" _What home?_ This pathetic substitute? You see, despite all your doubts, all you attempts to thwart me, I've reclaimed our true home. _I took back the entire city."_ I watched as there face looked at me with sorrow as my siblings knew that they had wrong me in more ways than many.

"You have the audacity to boast of your victory when the mother of your child remains your prisoner?" Elijah spoke abruptly. This is what it was all came down to with Elijah it wasn't about Star or the child she bared it was always about the little wolf.

"It all comes down to the pretty little wolf, doesn't it, brother?" I approached him as he stood there firmly and I could see my words had touched a nerve.

"Stop it, both of you!" Rebekah raised her voice. I stood up from behind the piano as they need to understand one thing from me.

"Even if this is what you say it is, I have had enough of family to last me a lifetime. Why would I possibly want any more? I have all I need my wife whom loves me and to be a father. The one thing I will make sure of is that my Son and daughter will have respect and admiration for one another. Something that the Mikaelson lack" With those being my final words I left the both of them to ponder on those words.

I left the planation but I did not go home as I was furious still. I didn't want Star seeing me in this state that I was in. What infuriated me more than anything is the fact I wanted to hold resentment towards my siblings but I just couldn't. Elijah and Rebekah have been by my side for thousand years I think it just hurt that at times they couldn't see that good in me. No matter how many times they have asked me to redeem myself and when I do they doubt me. It was one of those situation where I cannot win. I took a stole down by the cannel to calm my temper as I didn't want to be in a foul mood when I got home. After an hour I made my way back to the compound as I walked through the court yard it seemed in a better state than it was when I left. I went up into the living room and I heard a voice I went to investigate when I came face to face with Elijah.

"Haven't you had your fill of telling me all the ways I've disappointed you, Elijah?" I didn't need Elijah to enrage me once again as it took me a while to calm down. I did not want to have another argument with him in my home while Star was here.

"Well, there is something important we neglected to discuss. I accused you of having ulterior motives regarding the children. I was wrong. I'm sorry." I was taken back with Elijah apology but as much as I wanted to embrace my brother and tell him I forgave him. I just couldn't.

"I imagine that must have been hard for you to say." Elijah looked at me regretful. I wanted to retract my words but I'm far too stubborn for that.

"You don't make it easy to love you, brother." This was truth to an extent and maybe I am partly to blame.

"And yet, you're obstinate in your desire to do so. When you're ready, should you be so inclined, both you and Rebekah are welcome to join me here. It is, after all, our family home." With that I walked away from him. As they say the ball was in his court if he wanted to accept my offer.

I wanted my children to know their Uncle Elijah who would teach them the rightful ways. I wanted them to know there aunt Rebekah who would do everything in her power to love and protect them. All I want was for all of us to be a family my extended olive branch as such I hope that would happen. I walked into the living room where I saw Star looking out of the window a smile instantly crept up on my face.

"Star what a sight for sore eyes" I was relief to see a friendly face after this horrid day. As I approached her she swung her right arm hitting me square in the jaw

"Ouch!" She screamed. I held my cheek not because it actually hurt but I was still stunned by her action. Why did she even do that to me she had never hit me or attempted to hit me before.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" I shouted at her as I didn't understand her actions what so ever. I looked her to see her grasping her hand in pain with tear filled eyes "Let me see it." My anger I held in that moment faded to see her in such a way.

"No! Stay the hell away from me!" She backed away from me. I looked at her hand and it was swelling which only meant one thing that she had broken her hand. Why didn't she want me to help her? What had gotten her so angry at me? I thought earlier we seemed okay she wasn't best pleased with me but this was very out of charter of her.

"Your hand clearly broken. Let me heal you….." I spoke trying to get closer to her but each step I took she took a step back. Her face was will with pain along with anger. This was the last thing I wanted today to end with an argument with Star. She was the only one who was always on my side and this wasn't health for her and out child for her to be this distressed.

"I want nothing from you Nik. Nothing!" She continued to raise her voice and attempting to walk away from me but I intercepted her "Get out of my way!" She screamed at me. She was being unreasonable right now as all I wanted to do was help her and stop the pain. Then find out why she struck me the way she did.

"I don't mean to bring up your hormones love, but you're behaving rather unreasonable" The rage upon Star face was intensify as I spoke about her hormones once again. That all I could put this down to as she wasn't behaving as the woman I love. I know that women tend to change their moods when with child but this was ridiculous.

"Unreasonable? Really! So were you being unreasonable when you compelled Tim?" Now it all began to make sense to me it seem that Star had spoken to our new house guest. What could I really say to her I couldn't lie to Star. She is the only person whom I couldn't lie to. "You're not even attempting to deny it either." She yelled once again to me.

"If you won't let me heal you at least let me bring you to the hospital." I spoke to her calmly as Star wasn't going to listen to my reason and even now when I thought of my reasons they were wrong. I just want her hand seen to as she wasn't going to allow me to help her. I know I could force her or even compel her possibly to calm down but this wasn't anyone. This was Star the love of my life I couldn't do none of those to her and I need to get through to her somehow.

"I want nothing from you. I don't want to be near you. I don't want nothing to do with you" She continued with her screams she was upset and I'm sure the pain from her hand wasn't helping with her emotion right now either. All I wanted to do was explain and take care of her.

"Star I know you're angry with me and it was unfortunate what happened but—" I began to say but she shook her head and cut me off.

"You're a monster Niklaus I've finally see you for what you truly are." My world stood still as her words rang in my ears. The one person whom I thought would not call me that name had finally let it pass her lips. I was speechless as I watched her walk away my heart felt shattered broken into tiny little pieces. All the most powerful emotions come from chaos -fear, anger, love- especially love. Love is chaos itself. Think about it! Love makes no sense. It shakes you up and spins you around. And then, eventually, it falls apart. That what love has done to me it had broken me. Me Niklaus Mikaelson the original Hybrid. Broken.


	10. Choosing Between The Angel & The Devil

**Star P.O.V**

After walking away from Niklaus my hand was pulsing through the pain of the slap I gave him, I knew it was either broken or I had caused some kind of server damage. Of course Nik wanted to play dotting husband offering his blood to heal me, I didn't want anything from him. I didn't want his blood or help I wanted nothing to do with him. With everything I had learnt while I was blinded by thinking everything Nik was doing was for the good of this family, it wasn't it was all to do with his gain to power. All for self-gain to finally destroy Marcel, and look at them now they are back to being partners in crime. I had to make a choice and walking away from Nik it was the best thing for my sanity and the future of our son, if I continued being blinded and accepting his action what would that show our son? I don't want my son to be brought into this... Then again my son doesn't have a choice, his family are the originals and then there was my side of the family where my father who not exactly 'Mr innocent' either.

With all that put aside New Orleans was abuzz with mills of people in town for the annual Casket Girls Festival. Horse and carriages roaming about people drinking, dressed up in old costumes. It was like they had no care in the world. Whereas I had a million thoughts running through my mind with everything I recently discovered about the man I was in love with. All this time I refused to believe that he was what people called him a monster and now I've seen him for what he truly is. That all that needs to be put to aside all that wasn't important to me right now. All that was important was Davina and my unborn child. Niklaus could go to hell for I care with his lies and deceits all so he could regain power and to have this city once again.

I made a promise a long time ago to a friend of my called Mary-Alice Claire after she gave birth to her daughter Bethany that I would always protect her ancestor line even after her disappearance. I kept to my word I would visit New Orleans and watched and helped the Claire women with their magic over the years. What stopped the visit? We'll let just say a complication occurred in the name of Marcel. He was like a dog with a bone. He had an attraction for me from the moment he laid eyes on me, the feeling wasn't mutual as I knew exactly what he was. So I kept him at arm's length, but Marcel was one who like to talk and impress with his stories. He told me back then about his sire and his family, he never spoke of their names, but that all finally came to light on my visit to New Orleans with Niklaus. Yesterday things changed slightly when he and I shared a few harsh words, Marcel was still pissed with the fact I never told him. Well some secrets you have to keep to yourself like the secret of how Davina and I are connected.

So today was a special day where the town of New Orleans would celebrate in honour of the casket girls. The Casket Girls legend lives on, now celebrated in typical New Orleans fashion with stylish costumes and supernatural flair. It's a yearly reminder of how woman can be oppressed by selfish men and how they can triumph when brave enough to fight for themselves. On September 22, 1862, President Lincoln had issued a preliminary proclamation that he would order the emancipation of all slaves in any state. Us women were and still are beneath men that they continue to try and control us. That's what the symbolization about the casket girl's freedom of women. So today was a day where many would dress up in their honour where tourist and people of the town would wear white dresses to symbolize the innocents of those three girls.

Even though I tried to keep my mind occupied with these festivities Nik would always come at the forefront of my mind. How could I been so blinded by love that I accepted everything he done. That everything good or bad that he did I found some reason that it was all acceptable for Nik redemption _._ No. It's not and after what I heard how he used Tim who was Davina first love as a pawn so she would side with him. Then to compel him and nearly killing him and using the fact that he could heal him he used that to an advantage to use Davina to regain some kind of favour back. That's how sick and twisted Niklaus mind worked then to compel Tim to forget seeing her, yes that's the sick and twisted the mind of my so called beloved husband. I keep asking myself why I defended him to Esther? She called him an abomination that should be something that should be put down. That I would have to choose between him, or my unborn child... I defended him I told her she was wrong. I walked over to the other side of the street were a saw a rail with costumes for this celebration. They were how should I put it nicely?

"Dull, dreary, hideous-" I spoke as I looked at each item. It just looked like cheap tat that was made in some kind of sweat shop in some third world country. None of these were suitable for me anyway not with this bump I'm carrying. I wanted to bring Davina out tonight to enjoy the celebration of women's liberation I don't see it really going to plan.

"Talking about the clothes, or something else?" I heard Marcel voice from behind me. Oh my estrange husbands lackey probably checking up on me from his master orders.

"Why, feeling insecure?" I looked at him smiling sweetly and I notice that he was taken back slightly. "If your here to check up on me because that poor excuse of a husband requested. Then tell him from me to rot in hell." I turned away from him and continue to search for a dress through the rail. I didn't need Marcel sniffing around under Nik orders I wasn't going to let Marcel be his lackey. It seems Niklaus far too much of a coward to even face me no like I could do anything to him I'm just a mere human now. I swear if I was unum praeditos I would kick his ass pregnant or not.

"Star…." He attempts to touch me and I threw his arm off me. Marcel trying to be my friend isn't going to work with me. He knew what Nik done to Davina even when he talks about how she important to him he sides with him? Being like BFF like they once was.

"Don't. You and Niklaus are best friends again; you never cared for Davina because if you did you wouldn't be siding with him." Marcel's phone starts to ring. "I wonder who that could be." I spoke bitterly to him then walked away. That what I couldn't get my head around the fact that Marcel tried so hard to protect Davina. To make sure she was safe but he fail just as I failed too but that not going to happen anymore. I don't care what I have to do I will not allow those witches or Niklaus go anywhere near her.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

From the moment that Star walked out of that room I stood there speechless and hurt by her last words. The word _monster_ was something I thought I would never hear from the woman I loved more than anything in this world. I knew that she had been informed from Davina everything that I had not told Star. The one thing I didn't quite understand why had it affected her so much? I could hurt my family, and do some terrifying things, but I did one action to get Davina on my side, and Star reacts like this? Something truly didn't add up, and I knew since she had become pregnant her hormones had been acting up. That why I kept bring it up because one moment she will be fine and the next she wasn't. Hayley wasn't having this problem as she always had a problem with myself, and didn't like the fact how Elijah would stay loyal to me. Rather than give into his intimate desires for her he chose to ' _help'_ me on this road of redemption. I knew I couldn't let Star walk away and with her hand being the way it was and the pain that filled her face, I went after her but when I did she was gone.

I searched the city high and low and she was nowhere to be found. I knew I my Star far too well and if she did not want me to find her she would make sure of that. Like the extreme she went to faking her death 500 years ago even as I thought about that till this very day, it still felt like my heart had been torn from my chest. I recall that all I wanted was to find the white oak stake to be rid of this life so I could rest beside my beautiful wife. I didn't and I still don't see a fulfil life without her by my side I was given a second chance to be with her. Over one action it was all over well I'm not giving up I'm not going to let her walk away. I will fix this all somehow because it wasn't just losing Star this time I was also going to be losing my son too.

After my search of the city I made my way back to the compound I avoid everyone in my path. As they did me because they could see that I was on some kind of war path. I made my way into my study and all I wanted to do was break everything in sight to release this anger, I kept my composure because just in case just by any form of chance Star was to return I didn't want to prove her right. That I was some kind of monster that lost his temper and destroyed everything in sight. Instead I walked over and poured myself a drink in hopes that it may calm me down I was filled with so many regrets right now I should have told her everything not kept anything away from her, but to be quite frank I didn't expect her to react in such a way over Davina. It boggled my mind how one conversation with her and Davina doe like eyes had captured Star compassion. If I could have changed one thing that would be to have told her about what happed.

So much had happened from Star becoming human like some kind of miracle then to be carrying I child. I wanted to tell her everything, maybe if I'd been able to, we could have lived differently, and maybe Star would be here now instead of where ever she was. Maybe... if I'd said, _'I'm so afraid of losing something I love that I refuse to bare all'_ maybe that would have made the impossible possible. Maybe, but I couldn't do it, I had buried too much too deeply inside me. And here I am alone, instead of the arms of my beloved. I needed answers I wanted to know why Davina felt that she could play with Star emotions. I knew that I couldn't psychically hurt her but I needed to know why.

I stormed out of my study and made my way to the room I had placed her in. She was nowhere to me seen and this made me even more furious as I knew that not only had she ruined my marriage. This young witch defied me by leaving even at my effort to try and keep her safe from the witches whom hunt her down. The first thing I did was to call Marcel and inform him of what his little friend had done, he seemed a little surprised at first then worried because just as I knew if the witches were to find her they would finish the harvest. There was only one slight issue with that as Christi was all the way in Italy with Damon so if they actually wanted to reap the benefits they would need her. That was a relief on it's own but that didn't stop them finding her and tracking her down. There one thing I have learnt since the witches had been messing with Star turning her human and this miracle pregnancy. Is they would not back down and once they were to have Davina one drop of blood they could locate Christi.

Marcel informed me that he had seen Star and she was a little more annoyed than usual I was taken back that she was still in the city. I asked if she seemed okay they if she seemed injured in anyway Marcel was a little confused at first with why I asked him that question. But he informed me that Star looked fine a little tired and snapper than usual. It felt a little better knowing she was okay but that when I knew that Star was with Davina as her hand was healed. This would make me retrieving her back a little more difficult with Star protecting her from me I asked for Marcel to return back here so we could devise a plan. Elijah appeared and asked what had happened I was a little hesitant to tell him about it all. Then I thought that just maybe with this help and his way with words he might be able to convince Star that everything I did wasn't for power. It was all for our family for us to build a solid foundation. When I told him what had happened let just say my older brother was not best pleased, I wasn't sure if my brother was angry of my action or of Star's. He just muttered under his breath about all this being absurd before walking away. I looked up to see that Marcel had entered the room looking overly concerned with the news I had told him.

"You don't have to be Sherlock Holmes to know the obvious. Our secret weapon has escaped." I spoke as I began to pour myself another scotch to relinquish the anger that was brewing up within me. As this wasn't how it was all meant to go. At first yes I wanted to use Davina as my great weapon I admit that but everything changed. It all changed from when Christi helped save my Star life that she risked her own to save the woman I love more than anything. I didn't want Davina power I wanted to keep her safe just as I wanted to keep Christi safe. I didn't want the witches to touch either of them so they could regain all that power. I was ready to send Davina over to Italy to reunite with her cousin so the both of them would be out of danger. Well the little witch had her own agenda and what I was willing to do for her wasn't an option no more.

"She wouldn't just leave; she knows the witches want her back." Marcel informed me as he was right and I knew she wouldn't walk out of here without a little persuasion. I see Elijah appears from around the corner and Marcel turns towards him.

"Her violin is missing. She may have left of her own volition." Well that didn't take a genius but I think there was another person whom made sure of her escape. That would be my beloved Star how could I return Davina without making things more complicated with Star.

"What did you say to her in the attic?" Marcel demanded of my brother as he began to approach him "She lied to my face so she could stay up there, thinking that you'd help her control her magic. How do we know you didn't take her?" It seems that Marcel was point the finger at the wrong member of this family as I knew for sure Elijah was not behind all this. How was I going to stop Marcel from possibly doing something silly when he to learn it was Star.

"I have no idea where Davina is, or why she ran away. Can I suggest you take a step back?" Elijah spoke to him firmly. Marcel eyes him for a moment before turning away. "I can assure you I have absolutely no desire to see that child come into harm's way. She's suffered enough with this Harvest ritual nonsense." Elijah as myself knew that this ritual was ridiculous nonsense but maybe I had shown that a little too late to Davina. One thing that had been proven to me from Davina actions is that she will be against me. Whatever words were used she is the reason why I may have lost the woman I love and my child so she was not a friend to us she was my enemy.

"That child, to whom you refer to so affectionately, is the most powerful witch in New Orleans. If she's fled, what's to stop her from destroying us? In fact, destroying all we've worked for? No, if she's not a friend to this family, then she is our enemy." I watched as Marcel and Elijah looked at me with surprise but I meant what I had spoken. Davina will do anything to destroy me starting with somehow twisting and manipulating Star the next part of her agenda will be ultimate take down.

"She is a friend, Klaus." Marcel spoke with compassion in his voice as he did care for her a great deal. Well I knew of one way to stop the little witch from continuing with whatever little plan she is plotting with. As much as maybe Star would hate me further with this one action I couldn't allow Davina to have full control as I knew her weakness.

"Well, let's hope so. Lucky for you, I know how to get her back. Follow my lead." I knew what I had to do to grab the attention of Davina. It wouldn't honour me any brownie point with many people including my wife but being a bad guy was easy, being a hero was hard. No matter whatever good action I would do the bad would always win over. Playing the role of the villain was best suited for me as the role of the hero would never suffice the people who mattered to me.

 **Damon P.O.V**

Star left suddenly wanting to go back to New Orleans and there wasn't much I could really do about it either. My dear friend was extremely stubborn so even if I bound her and gagged her to stay she would somehow get out, there wasn't any point in arguing with her as I needed to get to the bottle of why Silas her father had ruined her life. I knew once she was in New Orleans Klaus would keep her safe that was one thing I didn't need to worry about. We had an understanding when it came down to Star, we both wanted to protect her and make sure that no harm came to her. So while she went swanning off back to the states I was stuck here with dumb and dumber, thank to my lucky stars that I had Christi here, because on many occasions I was ready to kill the both of them. Luca would have been an easy kill Silas on the other hand was freaking immortal. It would have been fun to torture his ass for what curse he had placed upon Star.

So you're wondering after that kiss with Christi if anything progress if she was brave enough to jump upon the Salvatore soul train? We'll let's just say there has been a few moments shared between the both of us. The one thing that I loved about spending time with Christi is the fact as angry as I was getting being around dumb and dumber she calmed me down. Not using her hocus pocus but just by talking to me and telling me to say what was on my mind. It would all just come spewing out which surprised me as the only person I could ever do that with was Star. I guess in some ways Christi held some similar qualities that Star held, maybe that why it felt easy to talk to her. Who would of thought me Damon Salvatore falling for a witch after I've treated so many badly over the years, then again when I look at her I don't see her as witch strangely enough and she didn't use her magic. So was this chemistry was bubbling between the both of us I thought that I would make a step to take it to another level. So while the two idiots were still trying to find what it all meant about Star being human and carrying supernatural baby I thought I would be a great idea that I had some play time relax a little and unwind.

So I thought it was about time that I took Christi on a date you know to show her my true intension of what I would like us to be. I mean it could work that vampire back in New Orleans Thierry was dating that witch and it kind or worked. So why couldn't it work between Christi and I? I had to give it a go I mean I hadn't felt these kind of feeling since Elena, and I honestly thought I couldn't feel like that again then Christi walked in and that all changed. I'm up for change I'm up for moving forward and starting a new future hopefully in that future it will have Christi in it. So I put on my brave face on and went to see her in her room. She was busy flicking between one book and another trying to find some kind of information on what it meant with Star carrying a child that will end magic. So I asked her thinking that maybe she would decline my offer but she didn't. That literally took me by surprised so I told her to be ready for seven as I was going to take her out of town, for first time in while I saw her smiling but it was a genuine smile not the one she used to cover her fears.

Seven came and I waited patiently for Christi in the parlour and when she walked in she looked breath taking. While she stood there in this fitted dress that clung to all her curves that I wasn't fully aware of as Christi wasn't the type of girl who showed off her assets well her ass in those tight jeans but I mean everything about her was literally perfection. After picking up my jaw from the ground we both left the house and got in the rental car. I drove us to Mount Vesuvius there was a tiny restaurant there where they made pizza that were truly out of this world. As we arrived I was very chivalrous by opening her door and helping her out of the car. I watched as Christi blushed as I don't think she had guys do that to her before well I'm not like other guys I'm different I intend so show her how a real man treats a woman. We walked into the restaurant and were shown to our table. I watched as Christi looked around with wonderment in her eyes taken by the scenery as were outside on the balcony. We ordered our food and there was pleasant conversation spoken between us mainly about work than anything else but I didn't want to talk about that no more. As much as I loved Star as if she was my own sister this tonight was about me and her.

"So Christi you impressed with the food and the view?" I tried to keep my flirtations dialled down but it was difficult when I was sitting across the table vision of beauty. I couldn't be too full on as I didn't want to scare her or indicate all I want was a night of passion with her. Well that I really wouldn't mind I've envision that a few times. I don't want her to think it's about me wooing her into bed that I wanted to know the real Christi Claire.

"Yes I am very impressed, and the view is beautiful." She spoke with a smile on her face. Well she's impressed so that a good sign maybe the kind of sign to see where all of this is leading. Shall I risk it? Jeez I'm Damon Freaking Salvatore the guy who speaks his mind. I'm not going to hold back no long just going to be straight out with her.

"So I'm guessing when I asked you to come on a date with me that you weren't too surprised." I felt a smirk appear on my face as I knew I wasn't making it some great secret to her that I had some kind of feeling for her. "It's not like I had kept my intention quite." I watched as she blushed slightly to a light shade of pink which made her look even more stunning "That shade of blush suites you." She looked at me with her head slightly titled I knew from her expression she was trying to find the right words to say.

"I have to admit that you are different than what I thought Damon. When I first met you. I thought that you were some kind of Romeo who would say anything to get what he wanted. But I can admit that I was wrong, and that you should never judge a book by its cover." She spoke as she placed her hand on top of mine. That was a good sign that she didn't think of me as what other seem to judge me by in an instant. In theory that my own fault that people see me like that because that how I portrayed myself I had to because I couldn't let many people know the real me. You know my weakness the way I think it was better that they thought of me. As egoistic or villain or bad boy or whatever conclusion they wanted to think of me. Only the special people in my life knew and saw the real me and Christi was one of them.

"So there like a reason all behind all this." I watched as she arched her brow. "It's not to get you into bed… but if you wanna skip to that part I'm totally down for that." I teased as she shook her head while fighting her smile. "I guess the reason why I done all this is because I see that you're special, and I feel like a deep connection with you that I hadn't felt in a while." I paused for a moment to try and figure out the right words to say to her. "What I'm trying to say is that I think you're an amazing woman you're sweet, beautiful, stunning, but appearances aside just you as a full package is true perfection." I held her hand tightly as I was a little nervous of what she might say "I love that we have become really good friends that I got to know you as a person and I love how passionate you are. I guess I want to be more than friends." I felt like some high school douche right now asking the prettiest girl in the school for a date this wasn't like me. I looked at Christi who was blushing as she stared at me. She cleared her throat.

"Damon, you are definitely full of surprises—" She smiles at me but seems a little hesitant to continue. "I would like something more to blossom between us." As much as I felt like I total douche asking her to be my girlfriend I was happy as hell that she accepted I got up from my sit while still holding her hand.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while now." I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist drawing her closer to. I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes before I leaned in to kiss her and as soon as her lips touch mines it was different from the last time. There was something kind of magical about it. The kiss although slow and lingering, had a fire a longing that only two passionate people can light up. Our lips testing, exploring, finding out our feelings from this one kiss. Unfortunately the moment was ruined by my cell ringing I tried to ignore it but Christi kept telling me to answer it in between her sweet kissed. I sighed in defeat and answered. "Whoever this is its real bad timing." believe me I wasn't best pleased right now cause I was really into the moment.

"Damon we have a problem. I need you to come back here." Like I was going to end my date with my new beautiful girlfriend so Luca can tell me about some pointless lead he found like always.

"Yeah I'll come and see you in the morning." I didn't want this night to end with me running back to that douche to tell me some pointless discovery that has no reinvents to Star.

"Damon believes me when I say this. You will want to hear this now it's about Star and the baby and with what I found out we haven't got much time. So stop with your bullshit and get here." He hung up on me I stood there a little baffled with what I heard. Luca sounded serious and used a swear word which wasn't like him I needed to know what else Silas had done to ruin Star life. As the part about time is what concerned me right now and I'm sure my amazingly beautiful girl will understand why our evening has been cut short.

 **Star P.O.V**

After seeing that douche Marcel I made my way back to the abandon apartment that I had left Davina and her friend Josh at. Yeah Josh as in the poor kid that Nik used as a pawn too as part of his project to claim New Orleans. Over the last 24 hours I had seen many sides to my acclaimed husband that I was truly blinded by it's so crazy that when you're so in love with a person you don't see their fault. That you find justifications for their action that there always a reason behind the madness was it for their benefit? Or was it so you could sleep more easily at night? What Davina had told me about that one action that he had done to her shook me in many ways. I know Niklaus had done far worse in this time that he has killed and torture many. This wasn't any person this was Davina someone who I considered my family, yes many of you might think why I didn't tell him about her being so special to me. I guess I was frightened that maybe he would use that to his advantage. That Niklaus was and is my weakness I admit that and maybe I would fall for his words and use Davina in a way I didn't want to. That was my fear in the end that he would manipulate me in using her. How terrible is that? I guess that was a sign, but I chose to ignore it.

When I arrived at the abandon apartment Davina was sleeping and Josh kept pacing around I think he was frighten about him being involved I couldn't be dealing with him right now or how frighten he was about all this. I knew by now Nik will be fully aware that Davina not at the compound that would be the reason to that phone call Marcel received. I knowing Niklaus as well as I know him now he will be looking to find a way to bring Davina back. Well he is going to have a fight on his hands, because I will not allow him to use her as a pawn against the witches. I looked up to see Davina enter the kitchen she smiles at I sat at the dining room table, she seemed in better spirits since our talk, and I think she felt that now she had someone on her side. I told her she had Christianna on her side too but as soon as I mention her Davina freeze up, she didn't want to talk about whatsoever which surprised me somewhat, but I wasn't going to push it. Davina had only wrapped her mind around my story and the reason why I hadn't seen her in years if I began to try and talk her round about Christi I knew she would back away from me and possibly not trust me as much. Davina pours water into a glass and sets it on the kitchen table in front of me.

"Keep drinking. You need the vervain in your system so you can't be compelled." Davina was convinced that Nik or someone from that family would compel me which I knew they wouldn't dare. I didn't want to argue with her about it because if with me drinking vervain water was letting her trust me more, then I'll would do it. When I did drink it I would have this burning sensation goes down my throat and then a pain in my stomach I knew that my baby would hold some form vampire capabilities and I'm guessing vervain was something he didn't like. I would sip enough to keep her happy I didn't feel that drinking it was a threat to me or my baby boy.

"Hey Star, you don't have any like... human blood hanging around, do you?" I looked up at him as he stood there looking at me with slight hope. He had to be kidding right now like I'm going to have blood round this place I was about to talk when I saw Davina marching up to him a little annoyed. God she reminded me of her father sometimes it was so canny.

"For crying out loud, here." Davina holds her arm up in front of Josh's face. He hesitates a moment before taking a hold of her wrist. She then stops suddenly she spaces out like something was happening to her, I got from my chair and rushed over to her.

"Davina?" I shook her lightly to get her out of this trance like state that she seemed in Josh looked as concerned as I was about the way she was acting right now.

"Someone's practicing magic. They're trying to find me." I knew it of course they would be looking for her word had to gotten out that she wasn't in hiding no more. Knowing Nik it probably him that he had forced some witches to perform the spell. What length would this man go to get what he wants?

"Then we have to run." I knew exactly where we needed to go. "We can get a flight to Italy, I have friends there who will be able to protect you." I knew Luca would protect Davina as he and Sergio were close friends then there was my father. He owed me big time so I'm sure he would know of some counter spell to stop the witches and Nik and whoever else are trying to get her. I grabbed the holdall that I had a few bits in that I packed and placed it on the table.

"There is no way to sneak me out of the Quarter. By now, everyone's looking for me - the witches, Marcel, Klaus." I didn't need her to be all negative about all this I know I can do this and get her out of here safely.

"Don't worry we will keep low. Okay. No one going to get you." I began to search through my bag to see if I had my passport with me.

"Star—" Davina tried to talk but I wasn't going to let her think we can't get out of this. I made a vowed that I would protect her as human as I maybe I will not let that stop me.

"I need you to go to Davina old place Josh. Get her passport it has to be somewhere." I spoke as I continued to search through this bag and then I finally found my passport and I felt relief. As I didn't want to go back to compound cause it was likely to bump into Nik I didn't want to break my hand again even though Davina could fix it. The pain repairing it isn't worth the well-deserved slap.

"Star stop." I heard Davina call out as I carried on putting everything back in the holdall.

"You know what forget about getting the passport. I know this guy in Montgomery, he can do you new id no problem. He owes me a few favours." Davina stood there not moving while looking at me as if I'm crazy person. "It's going to be fine…" I began to approach her and the closer I got the more I notice that the look she was giving me the look I thought. Davina looked frighten "I promise you I'm going to get you the hell away from here. Okay just trust me please." I need her to know that I was going to help her through this.

"Hey, you guys seriously need to go, like now. Plane, train, automobile, whatever. Take my car, it's parked down at the docks. I'll text you the where." Josh spoke. I was kind of surprised he was totally on board with all this as he looked like he didn't have much faith in me either. All I knew is Davina safety was important right now because don't know what I would do if they got her.

"Put your number in Star's phone. Most of the Quarter is shut down right now, we'll have to walk. And the sun is taking forever to go down." I could see that Davina was getting upset with what was going on. Of course she would this was her life she was leaving behind okay it wasn't the greatest of lives but this was her home.

"Hey, no tears." I watched as Davina hugs Josh. As annoying as he can be and also a bit of a wimp he was a good friend to Davina and I respected him for that.

"Promise you'll meet us as soon as it gets dark out?" Davina asked with hope in her voice. Josh glanced over at me and I nodded it wouldn't be a bad idea to have him come with us. Also I could get a witch to make him a daylight ring so we didn't have to wait around till it got dark.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Just don't let them find you." Davina smiles and nod before turning to me. You don't ask people with knives in their stomachs what would make them happy; happiness is no longer the point. It's all about survival; it's all about whether you pull the knife out and bleed to death or keep it in... One thing I have learn in my 1051 years your fear is 100% dependent on you for its survival so I will not allow whatever fear I may have right now consume me.

 **Davina P.O.V**

I had no choice but to move into Klaus compound I knew Marcel was only looking out for me, but things all change dramatically in my short time there. I found out that Marcel had been lying to me this whole time I thought that the witches were after me. The only elder that was left Agnes had been killed and he didn't tell me that I lived in fear up in that attic while he knew the whole time that the harvest couldn't be done as there wasn't an elder. Who told me all this? Star Mikaelson who was my godmother. I didn't know she was married to Klaus or the fact that she was some supernatural being all those years ago. I was trying to wrap my head around it all as none of it made sense to me. This woman who stood before me I used to idolize, I used to ask my mom all the time when my amazing godmother was coming, because every time Star used to visit and spend time with me it was kind of magical. I had such a bond a connection with her that was far greater than the one I had with my own mom. I remember that night of the ritual how my mom just handed me over like I was nothing all so our community could regain magic. All I kept thinking in that one moment was I wished that Star was there, but I hadn't seen her maybe coming up to eight years.

Here she was right in front of me dropping the biggest bomb shell ever trying to make me believe that Marcel had used me. There were harsh words shared between us well more from me rather than her. She was married to the original hybrid she was carrying his miracle child of course she was trying to manipulate me. When I began to tell her about my encounter with her dear husband how he used Tim and hurt him all so that he had the advantage. Star stood there stunned by what she heard it was like she believed it but didn't want to at the same time. Of course I could see she was in love with Klaus she wouldn't married him if she wasn't, now with her being pregnant with his child her emotions would be even more intense for him. Well that wasn't the case for the first time ever I've known her she cursed, when I mean curse she called Klaus some names that I hadn't even heard of and she wasn't just saying them in English either. Star looked as if she was going to explode with just one thing I told her that when I knew she wasn't on his side on all this. That when I knew she was the Star I recalled from my childhood.

From that moment Star got me out of there and promised me that she will not allow anyone to hurt me. It was like I felt safe again like I did as a kid when she would tell me that she always be there for me no matter what. I know it had been years but like I explain there was a connection I had with her that I couldn't shake off if I tried. She brought me to some abandon apartment to hide out until we knew what we needed to do. I asked to use her phone as I wanted to let Josh know I wasn't at the compound no longer and to meet me here. Star wasn't pleased at first as I told her he was the only person who I trusted apart from her, she didn't argue with me and knew she could trust my judgement. Star left as apparently she needed to collect a few things back from the compound the one thing that worried me about that is if she saw Klaus. Star human now who can be easily compelled my concern was about that. So as soon as Josh came I told him to get some vervain he was a little confused at first but went off anyway.

Star returned quicker than I expected with a black holdall and tears streaming down her cheeks while holding her swollen right hand. It seems that Star told Klaus exactly what she thought of him and when she swung for him somehow she broke her hand. I knew it was a simple spell to help heal it but I also knew it wasn't going to be pleasant for her though as her bones fixed themselves. She stuck it out though and her hand was fine I told her about the vervain and she insisted it wasn't necessary but in my eyes it was. So once Josh came I made some vervain water for her and she drank it with no complaining.

In the morning Star went out and I tried to catch some sleep as I didn't sleep much during the night as I guess I felt on edge about everything I learnt. I had that feeling like I always had when a witch was doing magic. I knew who it was and what they were doing they were trying to find me. Star began to panic and was talking about taking me away to Italy as he had people there that can protect me. She was talking like as crazy person and no listening to me whatsoever. She was making it all sound simple but I didn't see it like that firstly I don't even think I own a passport then she was talking about going to Montgomery to get fake id. I knew there was no point in arguing with her it was like a pointless battle also I didn't want to stress her out too much. Even with what was going on with me Star was pregnant and quite far gone too.

We left the apartment and made our way through town. Star held my hand tightly and I notice there was some strange energy coming from her I don't know how to describe it but it was pretty powerful but I knew she was human so whatever I was feeling was from her baby. It seems that child going to be really gifted if it's penetrating that kind of energy from within Star womb. We began to make our way to the French quarters as it was the only way to get to the docks. The Festival is in full swing, marching bands and people partying in dressed up costumes to celebrate. I was in disguise with a mask over my face and so was Star disguised we walk quickly down the sidewalk. It was hard with the amount of people everywhere there wasn't a clear path anywhere.

"There are people everywhere." I complained as we were on limited time and needed to get out of here before we saw anyone we didn't need to see.

"Just keep walking; no one knows it's you." Star assured me and I wasn't feeling as confident as her because I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Star—" I began to speak but we both stopped walking as soon as we see Klaus walking ahead of us searching around. I knew he wouldn't give up of course he wouldn't he wants his power and his beloved wife back. Klaus wasn't going to give up until he found the both of us.

"We have to get off this street." We rush off down a side street. I don't fear failure so much just the saddest summary of a life contains three descriptions: could have, might have, and should have. I intend not to lead by any of those tonight as of tonight I will finally be free.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I had devised a way to bring back the little witch and I knew that Star would hate me further for going to such extremes, neither of them was thinking about the consequences they are both wanted by the witches in one way or another. Yes Agnes dies a brutal death by the hands of my brother, but didn't stop anyone else to try and go ahead with their diabolical plans. I know an elder is needed to complete this ritual, but one thing I have learnt in my thousand years is that there always a loop hole in everything. Right now I'm sure that these witches are conspiring something. So my plan is to lure Davina back to the compound using the one thing she cares about most. That would be the fiddler Timothy as I said my extremely angry wife won't be pleased, but sometimes we can't please all. That included not only her but Marcel and my brother that were not too keen on my plan.

There was a festival on tonight in honourer of the casket girls the streets were filled with music, and people laughing and really enjoying themselves. What I would give for uncomplicated life right now to not be part of all this witches nonsense to be happy with my wife to enjoy an evening of pleasantries with her while walking down the streets without care in the word. Even something as simple as waking up in the morning not having to worry about the safety of Star, Hayley and my two unborn children. I'm Niklaus Mikaelson that would never be the case there will always be some form of threat, if not to me it will be towards the one I love and care the most. All these years I spend running from my father I thought that was my biggest concern I was wrong. When my mother appeared from the great beyond but they both didn't succeed in bring us all down. Even after all those odds of beating the two people that brought me nothing but misery all my life there had to someone else in line to take a shot.

As I was searching through the crowds in hope that I might find Star along with Davina so I didn't need to go to my plan. I had no joy whatsoever it would be impossible to find them, I had stopped literally every pregnant woman with dark hair wearing a mask. I might have frightened most of them to death as I wasn't really using my soft approach as time went on. I had called father Kieran and asked him if had seen either of them of course he hadn't. Kieran fully aware of this situation and does not want the witches to get hold of Davina as much as we do. He informed me that he would update me if he would see them which pleased me. I didn't want anyone hurt Star or Davina because if they did they would feel my wrath. I looked up to see Marcel and Elijah and I made my way towards them. I hoped that have had better luck than myself.

"Kieran is gonna call me first if he hears anything." I spoke as I began to approaches them. I notice they were having some kind of private conversation but it stopped the instant I spoke. "Ah, you two look rather cozy." I teased as Marcel face hardens to my remark.

"Hardly, I was just telling Elijah how we're wasting time." Marcel spoke in defeat but I didn't need that kind of negativity. We would find them tonight. We would have Davina back in the safety of the compound even if I had to go by my plan of using Timothy,

"You don't like festivals?" I teased him and he wasn't amused as his only concerns were of the wellbeing of Davina. I looked over his shoulder and saw Rebekah approaching.

"I don't see why not? Who doesn't love a street fair?" Rebekah spoke bitterly towards Marcel I knew that they had fallen out after their little stunt. Where she and Marcel attempted to take me down seem that Marcellus saw the light. That his loyalties towards me are far greater than his ' _apparent´_ affection for Rebekah.

"Sister, come to help us?" As I found it a little strange for her to suddenly turn up when she had been in hiding for so long. She hadn't made any form of appearance since I told her and Elijah to go to hell. Even after I spoke to him cleared the air telling him that were both welcome back Rebekah hadn't.

"Star is like a sister to me, and your wrong doing drove her away Nik. Let not forget the fact she carrying my nephew and the witches want him dead." I felt myself tense up as soon as she spoke of the witches wanting my unborn son dead. It wasn't that I had forgotten it was something I kept buried in my mind because when I thought about it. All I wanted to do was let the streets of New Orleans be path in their blood. "We can't let your secret weapon get in the wrong hands, can we?" Rebekah spoke smugly about Davina which didn't please me as this wasn't only about her. She wasn't a weapon as such she was a young girl who needed to be out of harm's way. That didn't matter because even if I attempt to say any of that none of them would believe me.

"For the record, we're moments away from retrieving her." I spoke smug as I knew I had to go down the route of doing something that I know I will regret later. Well like I spoke earlier the role of the villain is far more suited to me.

"I recognize that tone of voice, Niklaus. Clearly you have some diabolical machination. What is it?" Elijah questioned me but I wasn't going to reveal just yet. I peered over Elijah shoulder and smirked as I saw Timothy just a stone throw away. I walked away from Elijah and began to approached him it seems this was my last option.

"Timothy... " I placed my hand on his shoulder and compels him "Might I have a word?" He looked at me a little bewildered but I told him there was nothing to worry about. The next part to all this was to let Davina know what I had in my possession. There was only one person I knew that could pass that message on to her. I got out my cell and called Joshua number after a few rings he picked up.

"Uh, hello?" Josh spoke a little nervously down the phone maybe he knew it was me but then I did withhold my number as I knew he wouldn't answer otherwise.

"Joshua, my most disappointing minion. I suspected you wouldn't answer the call were it from me." I began to pace in the compound as I knew this what I was about to do would cause further damage to what I had left of a marriage.

"Klaus. Hey. What up? Guess what, I just moved to Turkey. Weirdly, they don't eat turkey here. Go figure." I knew he was lying as he was spotted by one of the night-walkers with a young lady fitting the description of Davina.

"You're lying. In fact Marcel and I were just chatting about your failed double agent status, and we've surmised that you're likely still in town and in the company of a friend - a young, angry witch." Now I knew I had him as Joshua was a terrible liar and he may of fooled me once but that for sure would never happen again.

"Nope. Nope. No witches here. Totally digging Turkey, though." Well it seems that I needed to inform him of what may happen if he doesn't pass on the message to his little friend.

"Are you really going to leave Davina's fiddler soul mate, Timothy alone with me? Oh, Josh. What would they think of that? I assure you I just wanna talk to her and my wife as I do know they are together. Tim and I will be at the compound. I really do hope they come home soon." I hung up on him. It's for love, in the end. Pettiest of all pursuits. Arrogance, greed, even revenge… they're nobler, trust me. I've walked all those roads. But love? It twists all the other things. Makes you misstep, makes you irrational, and makes you impatient, above all.

 **Star P.O.V**

We left the apartment and made out way into town I could sense that Davina was frighten but she didn't need to be. We were both disguised no one would recognise us I think she was just frighten in general and who could blame her. She had been living this sheltered life for months where she lived in fear of the witches, while Marcel used her as some form of weapon so he could know when they were practising magic. The more I thought about it angrier I got because in the end it was all about power for him too. He didn't care for Davina for her wellbeing because if he did once Agnes was dead he would have told her. Then it would have been her choice to stay or leave. Davina was powerful and powerful enough to look after herself now with the last remaining elder dead. So that leaves only one question in Davina mind was Marcel a friend or foe?

As we continued to walk the street we nearly bumped into Nik, I felt my heart go into my mouth as much as I wanted to hate him for what he did I still loved him. I guess I was in love with a monster and there was nothing I could truly do about it. As he would always be a part of my life in some way as I carry his child. Oh I wish I could just compel these feelings away but even if I did it would only be a lie to myself wouldn't it? I stopped all those thoughts and dragged Davina down one of the alleys I knew I had to get her to safety. As we came out I saw that we weren't too far from St Ann church so we began to walk in that direction. Davina wasn't pleased but I knew if we walked through that crowd out there Nik or one of this people would get us. We needed to stay low just for a little while, until they finally give up on their search. We entered the church and it was empty luckily enough.

"We should keep moving. How long do we have to wait?" Davina spoke impatiently as she began to approach the alter, I didn't know how long we had to be here but all I knew is that we couldn't get caught before leaving town.

"Give it a few minutes, and then I'll check to see if the coast is clear." I felt my phone vibrate I got it out and saw Josh was calling. I notice that I had dozen of missed calls from him. "Josh, sorry I missed your calls." Josh began to explain to me that Nik had Tim and that he wanted Davina and I to make an appearance at the compound. "What?" As I thought Nik went low before but doing this was the lowest of the lows.

"Look, I didn't want to tell you, but I know Klaus. If Davina doesn't show up, he'll kill Tim." My eyes advert to Davina and I could see that she was worried. I couldn't believe that Nik would go to these lengths. God who I'm kidding he will go to whatever length to get his own way that to have Davina back and somehow win me over.

"We'll think of something. Make your way to the Quarter. Stay hidden. We'll text you when we have a plan." I hung up on him. I had to think fast but I felt like a million things were running through my mind in that one moment. Nik had Tim and Josh was right he would kill him if we didn't show up but I couldn't let him get his way. I need to think but my mind kept coming to a blank. This man was the man I loved and he was behaving like the one thing I never saw him as until last night ' _a monster'._

"I have to go." Davina headed toward the doors but I caught hold of her arm. I couldn't let her just go there I need to think. I needed to think like Nik and what other scheme he might have up his sleeve because that what he was like. Yes we turn up and then what? He would have us on prison watch and I wasn't going to let Davina live a life like that. She was 16 just turning into a woman I didn't want that kind of life for her.

"Davina, wait." I could see in the look in her eyes she wasn't going to listen. Why should she I had only returned into her life after years. Then there was Timothy the guy she was nuts about in the hand of my husband.

"I can't let Tim die." She stated with fear in her voice then she gripped hold of me she was in a trance like state once again,

"What's wrong?" I tried to hide my fears in my voice but failed miserably. Davina looked up at me with great fear in her eyes which worried me further.

"The witches." As soon as she spoke those words the latches on the church doors clank loudly. I watched as a group of witches enter, chanting.

"Gadyen nan balans. Gadyen nan la foi. Se pou nou fe sa yo dwe fe." They chanted as they began to walk towards us. As they did I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen shooting down to my pelvis I couldn't help but cry out in pain, it was excruciating I couldn't hold my own weight no long as my legs shook and I sunk to my knees.

"NO!" Davina yelled in fury as she stood there with her hand held out toward the witches. The church's foundations begin to tremble. Davina levitates the witches then snaps their necks using her magic. They fall to the ground, dead. Davina rushed over to me "Star." She spoke with panic in her I could feel the pain slowly fading away as I took in deep breaths "Star the baby. Is the baby okay?" Davina didn't need to worry about me she needed to get to Tim before Nik did something incredibly stupid.

"I'm fine. Just go and save Tim I'll be right behind you." Davina shook her head I knew she wasn't going to leave but she needed to go "I promise you I'll be fine, I need to catch my breath, and I'll slow you down. Just do what you have to do to save Tim." With that Davina got up from the ground taking one last look at me before leaving. I had learned early to assume something dark and lethal hidden at the heart of anything I loved. When I couldn't find it, I responded, bewildered and wary, in the only way I knew how: by planting it there myself. I chose to ignore what the man I loved was for long time but now I may have just sealed his fate. With that it brought an aching feeling to my heart.

 **Davina P.O.V**

I knew that Klaus was evil and manipulative but I didn't know he would use Tim as bate once again. The fear and disappointment in Star's eyes as she told me as she thought he wouldn't do that, well I think Star never really knew he husband as the stories that were told had been proven true. I could see that she was clearly still madly in love with him just by her expression. It was like beauty fell for the beast but in that story the beast turned out to be a good guy, in reality Klaus would never be that he will do everything for his own self-gain. As we were trying to deal with all that I felt a strong sense of magic being used but not by one witch but a coven. That when it all happened they came storming into St Ann church and tried to hurt Star and the baby in the process to try and weaken me. I could hear Star in agony and I couldn't allow them to hurt her or the baby. I don't care what mythical story was behind her unborn child Star was my family so is that baby. I don't care that the father is Klaus all that matter to me was them. So I conjured up my powers and stopped them killing them all one by one. In doing so I felt like a surge powerful run through me something I never felt before.

Once it was all done I rushed over to Star who seemed a little dazed I wanted to take her with me but she insisted for me to go. I couldn't not with her being like this I could see she was still in pain and I was worried for the life of the baby she was carrying. I forgot how stubborn she can be as she was refusing to come with me that she would catch up. I began to hurry through the festive streets of the Quarter when Josh finds me. I was a little taken back by seeing him as I was on the warpath to finally put Klaus in his place.

"Hey, it's just me. Don't, like, melt me." Josh spoke in fear as I was on edge and ready to use my magic on anyone who was going to stop me getting to Tim.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be hidden." He going to get himself killed walking around and if Marcel or Klaus or anyone who on that side was to see him they would surly kill him.

"Yeah. So are you, remember, but you're kind of working that whole _girl on a mission_ look that makes me nervous. Are you sure that you really want to mess with, like, the baddest dude in all of history?" I didn't care that Klaus was known to be the big bad he had crossed the line with me. I intend to make him pay for every single little thing he has done. Not only to me but to anyone he has ever hurt Klaus Mikaelson will feel pain like he has never felt before.

"He messed with me when he took Tim. I'll kill him, all of them." I was prepared to do that I would kill anyone who would stand in my way right now. I was tired of been pushed around and kept hidden in the dark that girl was gone and this is the real me now.

"Davina, Originals can't be killed." Josh stated firmly. I didn't believe that to be true with the kind of power I was feeling right now I knew I could take Klaus down.

"Maybe they can. I have so much power; I've never felt anything like it before. It's growing, gathering inside me. I'm strong, Josh." I didn't want Josh to think I couldn't do this but I could see that look of doubt in his eyes.

"If you kill them, then—" He began to say but I cut him off I didn't need him to be negative about this I needed support.

"What?" I yelled at him as I was getting frustrated as more time I wasted with Josh the less time Tim had to live.

"If you're gonna do it, don't hold back. You hit them with all you got." With hearing that from Josh I felt confident with what I had to do. People should either be caressed or crushed. If you do them minor damage they will get their revenge; but if you cripple them there is nothing they can do. If you need to injure someone, do it in such a way that you do not have to fear their vengeance

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I did the unthinkable I had to go to the extreme of taking Timothy yes as strange as this may seem I had a sense of guilt with what I was doing. Not for Davina as much but for Star as I knew this action that I had taken will bring the end of our relationship. It was too late now nothing could be taken back as the saying goes ' _you reap what you sow'._ So whatever the outcome of all of this will be it will be at my own doing that I maybe lose the one thing that so precious to me. It wouldn't just be Star I would lose my also my unborn son the two things I couldn't leave without. There was no sense in dwelling I would find out soon enough the consequences of my actions as I knew Josh would inform his little friend about Timothy. I had Timothy perched on a ledge while playing some entertaining music all my favourites of course just to keep myself thinking of what I had done. I was surprised that Rebekah was on board about all this, but then again her and Star did have a unique relationship. We all stood in the courtyard waiting for the appearance of Davina and possibly Star. I dreaded to see the look upon her face but this is what I felt I had to do. As much as they didn't see it I was trying to protect the both of them and I would take what actions necessary in doing so.

"Where's Rebekah gotten off to?" I spoke in frustration as she should have been back by now all she was doing was searching for them. She knew of the plan I had in mind well not the full plan as I didn't disclose that to none of them.

"It's not Rebekah that I'm concerned about, and how can you be so certain that Star and Davina will come?" Elijah spoke as he entered the room. As I said none of them were fully aware of what I had planned and yes at the end of all this I will be classed as the monster as they all see me as.

"One might think you've forgotten what it's like to be in the grip of an all-consuming infatuation. She'll come." I looked up to where Timothy was play his pleasant melody from his perch. Elijah followed my gaze then shook his head in disappointment.

"Are the maudlin theatrics absolutely necessary, Niklaus?" Elijah asked arching his brow looking at me I knew exactly what he meant but chose to ignore it.

"Ha! It's a fair point, Timothy, play something a little more upbeat, please. That's a good lad. Took you long enough to spread the word." I turned back to Elijah who still stood there with an expression of anger as he didn't like my way of luring them back here.

"Have you met his nightwalkers? Not the brightest assortment." He indicated towards Marcel who didn't look best pleased either. It seemed that tonight was one of those night when no one would be pleased by any actions.

"All that matters is, I got it covered. When Davina gets here, you two need to let me do the talking." Marcel insisted he really thought that he could get through to her but I personally didn't see that happening.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have your chance." As I spoke I saw Davina enter the court yard, but Star wasn't with her to say I was disappointed would be an understatement but maybe it was a blessing. Davina stood there with a face filled with rage "Hello, love. Silence is golden, Timothy. Thank you." I called out to him and he looked down to see Davina below him.

"Davina?" Timothy spoke with confusion of course the poor lad couldn't remember there last meet as I had compelled him to forget. It seems the lovers had reunited once again for however long will be down to me.

"You got me here. Now let him down." Davina demanded. Did she think it was all going to be that simple that she turns up and everything falls into place?

"Well, first, we have to have a little chat about you returning to the fold. Not forgetting the whereabouts of my beloved wife." Davina face hardens as she didn't like my tone with her but I needed to know where Star was. She was carrying my child and I knew what these witches were like Davina is no importance to me no longer. It was Star who mattered to me nothing else with her not making an appearance concerned me slightly.

"What did I say, Klaus? I got this" Marcel spoke with frustration in his voice. He really thought that Davina would listen to him? He turned to Davina "D, what happened? Why'd you run? Talk to me." He began to approach her but Davina didn't seem interested in his pleads. "Hey, I can make it right." He placed his hands on her shoulders as a sign of affection but Davina took a step away from him. I could sense that her fury was rising to the surface as her anger spread across her face.

"How, by threatening my friend?" Davina raised her voice at him. Well that was nothing to do with Marcel I must admit that was my doing.

"Actually, that was my idea. Apologies." I spoke to her calmly as she glared at me I knew I had to attempt to defuse this situation before the drastic part sets in. You always have to have a plan B and I'm hoping not to go down that route. "I've been known to go too far to make a point. But I do always get results." Which was true I would go to whatever length I needed to prove that but in this occasion I did it because it's wasn't about one person. It was because my wife and unborn child were scarrowing the streets of New Orleans.

"You pretend to be so confident, but I know the truth. You're afraid everyone can see what you really are- an animal. Well there one person you didn't want to see you as that—" She starts to torture me with her magic "—Star finally sees you for who you are. A beast. Why don't you show us your real face?" I felt myself turn involuntary the pain that rippled through me was something I hadn't felt before. "That's enough of you." I felt that my heart was being twisted as she had her clutches around it with her magic. As much as I tried to fight it I couldn't I felt that I couldn't breathe as I fell down to my knees. I tried to look up to see Davina face filled with vengeance before falling to an obelisk of darkness.

 **Damon P.O.V**

So my date was cut short because Luca had discovered something that apparently couldn't wait until the morning. Since the time we've been here my hopes get brought up then back down I guess my fear is that I'm going to hear something that will be devastating that not only would this child bring the end of magic. Something far worse connected to Star and I couldn't lose her that something I couldn't deal with. I couldn't think like that because if I did I might do something stupid like kill her father no that he doesn't deserve it. How stupid could be to get these people to perform a spell on his daughter and not know of the consequence. We arrived back at the villa as I parked up I felt my stomach turn as I had this feeling it was going to be bad news. As I got out of the car I felt someone hold my hand I see that it was Christi. She gave me an encouraging smile which kind of helped as I was being far too negative about all this. We made our way into the villa and Silas and Luca were waiting in the parlour. The look upon Silas face was filled with worry while Luca kept his head down in a book. I felt frozen on the spot as I knew that I was going to hear something terrible. Luca looked up from his book he held the same worrisome look upon his face.

"Damon I didn't know—" I heard Silas speak before he could speak another word I had him pinned to the wall and I could feel myself turn in my anger.

"You didn't know what!" I spoke through my teeth trying to hold back my rage I was failing miserably right now as all I wanted to do was kill him. Or attempt to as his freaking immortal kind of un-killable like those flipping originals.

"Damon please…" I heard Christi cry out but not even her pleading going to stop me laying into Silas.

"What did you do to her?" I tighten my grip around his throat and he began to choke "What the hell have you done to your own daughter?" Silas just stood there gasping for air as tears began to fill up in his eyes. I didn't feel any form of remorse towards him as this was all down to him. Whatever he had done was all on him and no one else.

"Damon!" Christi shouted and I glared over at her as she really wasn't helping with my mood right now.

"Christi stay out of this!" The next thing I had one of those witchy migraines and then flown across the room. "Why the hell did you do that for?!" I yelled at her as that was not called for Silas deserved what I was giving him, and now she's defending him.

"You're going in all fangs first. Not listening to what actually going on—" She spoke as she approached me before crouching down in front of me. "Violence is not the option right now Damon." She spoke a little more calmly as she reached out her hand to me. I was pissed but I didn't need to take it out her as she was trying to stop me do something that Star would never forgive me for.

"Well it will make me feel a lot better if I rip his throat out." I told her as she helped up to my feet and a small smile crept up on her face.

"Don't you think I don't feel guilty enough for what I bestowed on my daughter!" Silas screamed at me and I was about to go for him when Christi held me back with her magic which this time really annoyed me.

"Okay everyone needs to calm the hell down!" She shouted and everything in the room began to shake like that there was an earth quake. She regains her composure. I don't think Christi was the type who liked to lose her temper because in that one moment she was actually a little scary. "Yelling at one another isn't going to help right now." She spoke more in her calmer tone then turned to Luca who stood there not uttering a word. "Luca can you please tell us why Silas is beating himself up?" Luca walked over holding the book in his hand he glanced at Silas who now was pouring himself a large drink. God I hated that man more than Katherine and that truly saying something.

"Silas wasn't aware of the spell he had cast on his daughter.r" Great now this douche is BFF with Silas now. Whatever this is for Silas to be so upset about it was his fault in my eyes as none of this would be happening if he didn't mess around with Star life. "In his defence what is happening isn't internally his fault. The route to all this is down to the curse that was place upon Star by Qetsiyah." What did she have to do with all this? Then I recalled how Star told me that Qetsiyah was the reason why she lived so long. That she used the daughter of Silas blood to waken him. So all of that was causing some kind of problem? I don't get it.

"That woman still tortures me from beyond the grave." Silas spoke angrily before draining his drink. This was all down to him playing two women everything Star had been through was all because of the hurt that Silas gave that stupid witch from beyond the grave.

"Okay spit it out point Dexter. What is actually happening to Star? What had that crazy ex of his done to her?" that all I wanted to know as no one in this room was actually getting to the freaking point.

"The child she carries is of supernatural element. His father is an original a hybrid that his child will bring the end to all magic." I was growing very tiresome of Luca right now because he was telling me everything I knew already. He placed the book down and read from it. "Star will have Et accipietis supernaturalis mortem. Meaning that while this child grows and become stronger Star will weaken." What the hell did that even mean that she would weaken?

"Meaning?!" I demanded I notice that Christi shot a glare at me but right now I didn't care. I wanted to know what Silas had done to Star because I feel that my worst fears are coming to reality.

"Meaning that the longer Star carries that child the closer her death becomes." As Silas spoke those words it felt like everything around came to grinding halt… Star was going to die.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I felt myself coming around my head was throbbing as if it had been smacking on the hard ground repeatedly. I slowly opened my eyes to see that Marcel and Elijah unconscious I tried to move but I couldn't. Davina had done a right number on me and if she only listened to reason then what had happened in my slumber could have been stopped. It was just precaution but like all witches they never listen. I turned to see Elijah stirring as he was coming around I tried to sit up and I could now as whatever spell Davina had placed on me had gone. Then I saw that Marcel was coming through too now. It seem that Davina had vented her anger out on all three of us.

"Well, isn't this monumentally awkward." Elijah spoke as he got up from the ground. I pulled out my phone as I wanted to know where the hell Rebekah was as she was meant to come back. I hoped with Star but no Rebekah or Star seemed to be here.

"Rebekah, where are you?" I demanded down the phone as tonight I was done with games. This night hadn't turned out quite as I planned it at all.

"I'm with Davina, and she's dying because of your treachery." Well it seems that Timothy had done what I asked of him if Davina was to hurt me. Now Davina is paying the price by not hearing me out her death will be a slow one but it was precaution if she was going to take me down she will follow suite.

"Well, I tried to talk to her out of respect for Marcel, but she made it quite clear she is not our friend. My apologies you thought she was yours." I tried to hide my sadness of what had become of Davina with sarcasm as I knew that her death will bring something to me that I fear the most. The hatred from Star but I knew of the consequences and all I hoped for was for Davina to see reason but it appear she was too far off the edge now.

"Just tell me how to cure her. Vampire blood isn't working." Rebekah shouted down the phone. I knew there wasn't a way to save her there was nothing that could help Davina now.

"No. It wouldn't. You see, the poison I compelled Timothy to feed her is quite potent. It's just a matter of time for her." Time wasn't on Davina side right now even the almighty powerful witch as herself could be put down with a simple poison.

"For both of them, you diabolical bastard. They're children. We could've dealt with her fairly." She yelled once more it seemed that my sister heart had grown two sizes with her affection towards young Timothy and Davina.

"There is no dealing with those who threaten us. Davina sealed her fate when she stood against me. This was her choice, not mine." That was the truth I didn't want to harm her but she gave me no choice. I hung up and turned to see Elijah and Marcel stare at me with faces of disapproval. "Oh, come on. The stench of your judgment is overwhelming. Need I remind you that Davina just bested the lot of us? I did what had to be done. Don't worry, Elijah. I remain as redeemable as ever." He looked at me with great sorrow in his eyes that look he always gave me when he was disappointed in me. The look that I had been accustomed to over the last thousand years.

"So you compelled that boy to poison Davina without consulting Marcel or myself." Elijah raised his voice in surprise like he didn't think I could have thought of a precaution. Did he think I would let Davina walk away into the sunset if she attempted to harm me? My brother didn't know me as well as he thought if he came to that conclusion.

"You know what the worst part is?" Marcel spoke breaking the tension between my brother and I. I looked at him and he had a smile on his face which surprised me considering his little friend was dying. "It's that you're so predictable, I had to make an alliance with your brother, who I don't even like." Marcel and Elijah exchanged a particular look.

"Judging by your expression, you have something you'd like to share." I watched as a huge smile appeared upon his face like he was feeling a little smug about something.

"Damn straight, I do. I got a call from Kieran earlier, right after Sabine and some witches almost got their hands on Davina and Star first." As soon as Star name was mention I felt my heart stop. As I knew the witches would not leave her alone they truly had a death wish.

 **Flashback—St Anne Church**

 _Kieran had called me to let me know what had happened at St Ann. He found Star alone in the church trying to make her way out apparently she seemed in some kind of pain while holding onto her swollen bump. Kieran tried to help her but she kept saying she was fine that she needed to get to Davina. He asked her what had happened and she explained how the witches come here to take Davina down and harm her child. As much as Kieran insisted to take her to the ER Star wasn't listening. When I arrived I saw all the dead bodies on the floor of the result to Davina hand. My thought shifted to Star how Kieran told me about the state she was in. I know what Star was like immortal or mortal she was stubborn and with her being concerned for Davina for some unknown reason. She wasn't going to back down until she knew that Davina was okay. I was about to leave when I saw one of the witches moving. I went over and crouched down beside her._

 _"Oh, hello. Let me guess, protection spell?" I asked as Sabine sat up and seemed a little surprised to see me._

 _"You think I'd let a day where witches can do magic pass by without one? They all should've done the same." She spoke as she looked over at her dead witch friends. Then I had an idea which I thought was perfect for my situation right now._

" _You broke one of my rules, Sabine, and I'm guessing that spell of yours is probably a one-time deal. I'll give you two choices- an immediate reunion with your dearly departed friends, OR, you can do that same spell for a young witch friend of mine." Sabine gives me a look "Yeah, you probably know which one I'm talking about_."

 **Present Day**

"So, when you slipped away to allegedly check on your nightwalkers, you were, in fact, colluding with a witch. That's very clever. I suppose I should be proud." I felt a sense of relief as I knew that Davina would survive that would mean Star wouldn't be angry well I mean not hate me. "So on your heroic quest did you happen to stumble upon my wife?" Maybe he had kept Star somewhere safe as the witches tried to harm her and our child.

"Star? You know her Klaus if she doesn't want to be found she won't be." This was true but from the way he spoke he didn't even attempt to look for her. "I just wanted to make sure I had a failsafe just in case, as Elijah expected, you started acting like you." Well as much as I didn't want to express how happy I was about this I needed to bring something to his attention that he had failed to realize.

"Except that now you've involved the witches, who, last time I checked, were enemy to us all, to everything we have, and to our family." This was the truth the witches wanted to use me as some pawn to take down Marcel so they could have Davina. With that aside they are trying to destroy Star by killing the one thing she has longed for in her thousand year of walking this earth. Witches were enemies and that what Marcel and my brother seem to fail to forget.

"Davina is Marcel's family, Niklaus, or did that somehow slip your mind as you tried to take her life? You will call Rebekah. You'll tell her that Davina will recover. Do wish the same could be said for that boy." With that being Elijah final words before walking off. These words people threw around - humans, monsters, heroes, and villains - to Victor it was all just a matter of semantics. Someone could call themselves a hero and still walk around killing dozens. Someone else could be labelled a villain for trying to stop them. Plenty of humans were monstrous, and plenty of monsters knew how to play at being human. Tonight had proven anything I would always be classed and the evil villain the monster for am Niklaus Mikaelson.

 **Star P.O.V**

Once I told Davina to leave I tried to get up but I kept getting like a tightening in my stomach something didn't feel right. As I got to my feet I felt a slight sharp pain in my side like something was pushing into my hip. I took in a few deep breathes to regain my composure. Then I felt someone touch me it frightens me at first as I thought it was a witch but it wasn't, but it was Father Kieran he asked what happened and I explained to him then he wanted to take me down the ER. That was the last place I wanted to be right now. I needed to get to compound and stop Davina or Nik whoever from doing something stupid. After getting away from Kieran I began to stumble toward the compound the pain I was feeling before had calmed down. It felt like I had been walking for hours as I had to stop ever so often as I felt tired and weak I don't know what those witches had done to me, but there was something not quite right about myself right now. My little buddle of joy seemed fine as he moved around and occasionally kicked hard to say I'm here. Myself I didn't feel too great, but I need to keep moving because if anyone could stop anything from happening it would be me. Nik wouldn't do anything else to upset me further and Davina I would make her see reason. Cause in the end this bitter war that is happening right now was not worth anyone death.

I finally reached the compound as I walked in I came face to face with Elijah. He was full of concern as he could see that I didn't seem to look to well I just demanded to see Davina which took him by surprise, because I wasn't in the mood to be having a conversation. He brought me into the garden where all vampires were sent to when behaving badly. My eyes adverted to the ground where I saw a lifeless Davina beside her young man who I knew was Tim I stood there as my heart sunk and tears began to come to surface. Rebekah rushed over to me hugging me tightly assuring me that Davina will awake. All I felt was relief as I didn't know what I would do if she was gone. Then I heard that Tim wouldn't be making it as I was told that Davina revive gasping. She turns to Tim's body

"Tim? Tim? Tim, Tim, wake up. Tim, please wake up. Open your eyes. No, no. Please wake up. Please don't leave me alone." She cried over his dead body. I walked over and couched down beside her "His dead." She spoke through her tears. "H-he d-d-dead" She spoke uncontrollably through her tears as she reached towards me crying in into my chest.

I knew this had Niklaus written all over this and there was nothing I could do to take the pain from her. I just held her in my arms tightly as I kept telling her that everything going to be fine but in truth it would never be that for Davina. Not with losing Tim in this way. I looked up to see both Rebekah and Elijah baffled by the way Davina confided in me. Of course neither of them knew of my connection with her and now I think it will all come about. Davina eventually fell asleep in my arms I asked for Rebekah help to take her to the guest room upstairs. Rebekah nodded as she picked her up she didn't question me but gave me a small smile. As I got up Elijah was giving me a curious look but I ignored it and followed Rebekah into the court yard. As we were approaching the stairs Marcel appeared all I felt in that moment was anger toward him but then I knew it was down to him why she didn't die.

"Is she ok?" Marcel asked with concern while looking down at Davina who was totally worn out. There was something different about her now I don't know if it's because of her loss or that she returned from the dead. There was something that didn't seem right.

"She's devastated and exhausted." Rebekah spoke to him firmly then turned to me "Where's her room?" I gave her a small smile as I began to walk towards the stairs as she followed but Marcel stops her.

"No. I got her. I got her." Rebekah looked at me and I nodded as foolish as Marcel was to side with my husband I knew his actions from tonight were to protect Davina which he did.

He walked pass me heading up the stairs as I was about to take my first step I see Nik across the court yard. Our eyes locked for a moment I could see regret in his but now wasn't the time to deal with him I needed to make sure that Davina was comfortable and be there for her like I should have been from the start. It is said that this is a man's world, and sometimes it is. For every Casket Girl that was saved, countless others were not. Marcel brought Davina into the room and placed her on the bed covering her with the sheets. She looked so peaceful, so tranquil as she slept but I'm sure even in her dreams she was haunted by what happened.

"She'll never trust me again." Marcel spoke as he kept looking down at her. He was many things but even though he kept about Agnes from her. It all came apparent to me now that all he was doing was trying to protect her from this big bad world we lived in. Whereas I brought more pain more misery into her life I never shielded her from all this like I should have.

"That might be the case." Marcel looked at me with worried eyes. "You must never surrender the fight to reclaim that trust. You love her as if she was your own I seen that tonight. So don't give up on her." I walked over and gave Davina a kiss on the cheek then left the room. There was someone I needed to deal with right now there was no point in stalling. I made my way back down in the courtyard and I notice that Nik hadn't moved from the same spot. He looked deep in thought maybe thinking of what he could say to me whereas I knew what I need to say. "She's fine by the way" He looks up and it wasn't like I was looking at the hybrid everyone fear it was more of a broken man who had lost it all. "I don't know what you were thinking. I don't even want—" I felt a little light headed and my legs felt like they turned into jelly. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms around me. I looked up to see Nik looking at me with fear and concern in his eyes.

"Your exhausted Star" He spoke in the loving way that would always make me surrender, but I didn't want him to manipulate me with his ways. I tried to push him away, but I was far too weak. "Star please let me bring you to bed. You need to rest." I didn't feel it either I didn't quite feel myself since what happened in St Anne. "Just let me bring you up to bed." As much as I wanted to protest I couldn't because truth of the matter I was far too tired. Nik scooped me up in his arms and walked at a human pace bringing me up the stairs. Being this close to him stirred so many emotions within me the scent of his cologne his warm embrace as he held me. For a few moments it was like I was back in the arms of my Niklaus. He places me on our bed then covered me with the comforter. He was about to leave but I couldn't let him go there was something I needed him to know

"Nik…" I called out and he stopped and turned to me.

"Star please you need your rest we can talk in the morning. I'm sure you'll have plenty of hateful things to say to me." That what he thought that I was going to throw around a bunch of curse words? No he wasn't going to walk out of here until I said my piece there was things that needed to be said I can't rest until I do so.

"Stop, just listen" I raised my voice slightly at him as he continued to walk but stopped but didn't turn to face me. "I was blinded for so many months thinking that everything you were doing—"Nik turned around to walk away. "Please let me talk." He sighed as he came a little closer to the bed. "I didn't ever want look at you, and see you as this person like everyone else see." I felt my eye filling up as I never believed for him to be that person. "Because I never saw you as that monster that people claimed you to be. You were my Niklaus, the love of my whole existence, and the father to our unborn child" He sat down on the bed next to me and I sat up so I had a better view of him. "I can't forgive you for what you did to Davina." I watched as his face began to fill with confusion and I knew what he was about to ask. I guess it was time for him to tell him why I had been behaving like this.

"Why is Davina so important to you? Why is she the only person that made you turn on me" Nik spoke calmly but I knew he was trying to hide his anger about all this.

"I never told you because I feared that you may use it to your advantage but I'm Davina Godmother." I watched as stunned expression appeared on his face "I used to visit her and take her to the park as a child. When I heard what Ruby her mother allowed the coven to do to her and what she became. I was frighten to tell you." Nik began to shake his head but I knew at that time when he wanted to take his city back. He would have used me as some kind of pawn to win Davina over. "You wanted the weapon that Marcel had at whatever cost." Nik eyes began to glaze over as he was hurt by what I told him. Maybe I always knew there was a monster buried deep within him that why I never told him about my connection to Davina because I fear what he would use her for.

"Star if I knew that Davina was your family I wouldn't—" I had to stop him there as I knew that was a lie.

"Nik you know that's a lie. You broke her tonight. You took the one piece of good in her life. Davina like family to me Nik, and you hurting her is hurting me." I took in a deep breath as this was the hardest part for me to say. "My heart is telling me to forgive you, and tell you how much I'm utterly in love with you." I began to wipe away my tears as this was more heart breaking than I thought it would be. "Nik I will love you until my dying breathe." I watched as a huge smile appeared on his face and he began to lean towards me but I put out my hand to stop him. "I can't listen to my heart no longer Nik, it's blinded me for far too long. It's time for me to listen to my head." I felt lump build up in my throat as this was becoming even more difficult as I looked at him and just saw the man I loved. "My head is telling me to let you go. For myself. For our child. For my sanity I can't live like this no longer, I can't live a life with you in it. I'm sorry Nik I can't be with you." I spoke the words I fear to say to him but as I did I felt regret. I knew that it was the best thing for me even with a gaping hole in my heart where it was once filled with Nik. I had to walk away from him and try to live a life without him in it. Because the day I understood everything, was the day I stopped trying to figure everything out. The day I knew peace was the day I let him go.


	11. You're My Mortal Flaw

**Star P.O.V**

From the moment I walked out of that room I had to keep myself strong as I was the one who made this decision I chose that this was for the best and Nik just accepted it. It was the right thing to do. I knew it was for my own sanity and will because if I continued with this life here in New Orleans. The death that Damon spoke of would have happened not, because of my child but because of this war I'm living in. It wasn't the life I wanted for my son so as much as it appeared selfish to walk away, but it would have been just as selfish to stay. Just as I requested from Damon he was in the car waiting for me I took one final look at the compound as I did I saw Nik on the balcony deep in thought I turned away and walked to the car. I got in Damon had that look of concern on this face asking if I was okay, nothing will ever be okay but somehow I had to try and live on. I gave him a small smile and assured him that in time thing would work out. That now he and I need to step out of this supernatural nightmare and attempt to live some kind of normal life. Damon didn't need to be told anything else as he pressed his foot on the accelerator and drove away. As we exited the city the pain in my heart didn't lessen for leaving Nik behind, if anything it made the void in my heart deepen. It felt like nothing could ever fill up that emptiness that was once filled with love and adoration for Niklaus.

Where did Damon and I end up? Mexico City of all places Damon kept driving and I didn't even ask where we were going. He thought it would be a great place to be with the culture the sun and not forgetting passed the US border. Damon had found us a very charming villa in San Miguel Topilejo it was quite town about a half hour drive from the actual city. It was nice not to be in the whole commotion of it all as it was peaceful and tranquil here. When Damon and I would go shopping for grocery or the strange craving I was having a lot of the locals thought he was my husband and congratulated us on my pregnancy. Damon thought it would be amusing to keep the act going as he didn't want anyone to kind of know our history. So he would speak in their native tongue and call me his 'mi corazón' or 'mi bella esposa'. At first felt kind of strange as he spoke the words lovingly as that wasn't our thing. As the days went by and it turned into weeks it felt kind of natural now.

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon and I was sitting out on the balcony looking out into this town we called home now. My thoughts would always wander back to New Orleans though and how Nik was doing I hadn't heard a thing from him since that night I left I thought he might have attempted some form of contact, but nothing he let me go and respected my wishes. I have had the odd phone call from Rebekah and Elijah asking me how I'm doing and of course where I was. I didn't disclose to them that reason being is that if I'm trying to cut Nik out of my life it meant them too. They all came as a package you couldn't have one without the other. They knew I was safe and that I had Damon with me which strangely enough put their minds at ease.

So I sat there while the warm sun shining and my little miracle was lightly kicking away to say 'hey mommy' When he would do that I couldn't help but smile because even though I have this bump in front of me. I tend to forget he's there at times as since being here I don't get those sharp pains I didn't look sick or drained. If anything I was glowing with life as Damon put it to me once, I reminded him all prophecy are not always true. That maybe it wasn't my precious little boy who was going to bring my death that it was staying in New Orleans.

I looked up to see Damon approach me shirtless once again this was something that he had become accustomed to since being here. Personally I think he's trying to impress our neighbours daughter Alondra she was around about in her early 20's. Very pretty kind of reminded me of Christi at times with the way she smiled or just a certain look she would give. I could see that the death of Christi affected him but in a typical Damon Salvatore manner he chose to hide his feeling. So occasionally making the girl next-door blush kept him entertained.

"You do know they think we are married." I looked up at him and he had his typical signature smirk on his face. Which only meant he was doing all this for fun and games.

"Is my beautiful wife jealous?" He teased as he took my hand and kissed the top of it in a 1800 manner I shook my head as Damon would never change and I wouldn't want him to ever change as this was what I loved about him.

"Just stop the teasing." I glance over to see Alondra watering her mother flowers while her cheeks blushes a bright shade of rouge. "Look at what you're doing to the poor girl she's practically tomato red." Damon had an assuming look upon his face as he took a sit next to me and kiss my cheek.

"I can't help being this sexy Star". He spoke with seriousness in his voice and couldn't help but chuckle "Women find me attractive, it's a curse". He sat back in his site and took a swig of his bourbon "So what on the agenda today mi dulce esposa?" Damon let his Spanish kick in I think he like that word í 'esposa'.

"I guess you forgot didn't you?" I couldn't help but smirk at him while Damon frowned "We have a little celebration to go to." Damon still sat there with dumb struck look "You know you're other adoring fan Yazmin quinceañera." I watched as the smile faded from Damon face and I couldn't hold my laughter in. Yazmin was Alondra younger sister she had reach the age of 15 and it was tradition for a girl to have her own quinceañera.

"We are seriously going to that?" Damon seemed surprised that we were going maybe he needed reminding of the conversation.

"We were invited. Don't you remember when Mrs Fernandez she was all _'El señor y la señora Salvatore vienes a mi hija quinceañera_ ' and you were all _'sí señora será un honor'_. You were kissing her ass big time." I burst into laughter as Damon sat there with all amusement leaving his face. "Oh come on Damey." I leaned forward and pinched his cheeks. "Turn that frown upside down." I spoke as I stretch out his cheeks to force him to smile. Damon removed my hands from his face.

"Very cute Star." He spoke with a little annoyance in his voice. "I guess it beats sitting here. I wonder if I can have Mexican take away. Maybe that Alondra I'm sure she—" I stopped him in mid-sentence I knew he was trying to get a raise out of me and it was working.

"Hahah very funny Damon." I got up from my seat. "You better get ready we have to be at the church in two hours." I spoke as I began to walk away trying to hold in my laughter.

"Church? No one told me anything about church... Star..." I walked away going in to the villa. I think if I've learned anything about friendship, it's to hang in, stay connected, fight for them, and let them fight for you. Don't walk away, don't be distracted, don't be too busy or tired, don't take them for granted. Friends are part of the glue that holds life and faith together. Powerful stuff. That the type of relationship Damon and I had there was nothing that could break us apart we stood side by side through good times and bad. The kind of person you can share that with is the type of person you hold on tightly with both hands.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

To have watched two young women sacrifice their lives and nothing came from it was something I didn't expect, yes I had hope that all this witchery nonsense would have worked for one reason only for my beloved Star. Watching the woman I loved more than anything crying asking for all of this to be stopped, she was pleading to me to save Davina to give her my blood. It was all far too late for that as Davina was gone not even vampire blood could return her. To watch it all happen second times around with another brave witch Christianna Claire. To see Star pleading to her begging her not to do this to stop all this nonsense as she was trying to fight with me I knew that Christi was the final piece to the puzzle that this ritual couldn't be complete without her. So the young brave witch died along with her cousin. Two lifeless bodies laid there while Star rushed over crying pleading and begging them to both awaken. That imagine there watching her crying and being so torn up about all that had happened broken me in so many ways I just stood there frozen on the spot as I didn't know what I could do or say to comfort her. I wanted to say those words that everything will be okay but that wasn't the case as none of those 5 dead girls awoke. From that Star broke out into hysteria that even my own brother and sister couldn't prey her away from those two girls.

Eventually Elijah made Star see sense as he ushered her away and all I saw was a broken Star and that was something I didn't want to see I wanted to comfort her but I felt frighten by it all because I knew I would receive rejection from her. As selfish as it may seem to only think of my own feeling I just couldn't face that all not just yet. When I arrived at the compound I walked into Marcel tarring up the place in a fit of rage because Davina never returned. Of course he blames me for all this and I didn't blame him as I was to blame I tried to talk to him but it wasn't working at first but then Marcel broke down and I held him tightly in my arms. I told him I knew of the pain he felt right now as I felt the same in 1492 when I thought Star had died. Then in 1919 when I had to flee New Orleans because the tyrant Mikael came into down leaving Marcel behind. With all that time thinking he was dead. The two most important people who had touch my heart so deeply I thought were gone so yes I understood there pain right now. Marcel asked to be left alone and I gave him that as with grieving we all deal with the circumstances differently. Some want comfort other chooses to be alone but Marcel knew that I was there for him if he needed that comfort.

Star came to see me I thought for a tiny moment that maybe with this great tragedy that maybe it would bring us closer together. As always I'm wrong as she came to tell me she was leaving. I tried to fight her on this but a lot of things she told me gave me some form of clarity. That I was providing her with pain and suffering that when I knew if I loved her as much as I say I needed to let her go. As that what you do for the one who captures your heart. Some birds are not meant to be caged, that's all. Their feathers are too bright their songs too sweet and wild. So you let them go, or when you open the cage to feed them they somehow fly out past you. And the part of you that knows it was wrong to imprison them in the first place rejoices but still the place where you live is that much more drab and empty for their departure. That didn't matter what I felt or how this was all affecting me as I brought everything upon myself and now I face the consequences of my actions.

I watched as Star drove away with Damon Salvatore as much as it pained me I knew that he would keep her safe. A lot safer than I've kept her since coming to New Orleans that he will do everything in his power to protect her with his last dying breathe. As I just stood there looking out into the dark night sky I was surprised that my little sister came to comfort me. This is something I didn't expect from her but of course she had heard everything. She held me tightly in her arms as she gave me comforting words of encouragement. This wasn't a side of me that Rebekah had seen since we were human it was a side I only showed to one person that was Star. Once I gain my composure Rebekah began to talk about all that power from the ritual how the girls were never returned. So where did it go? That was intriguing question where did it all go to? As we saw that it dispersed from Christi and seeped into the ground.

Well it seems that the witches had another use for the magic that was meant to bring back the four young girls. One of the resurrected from the great beyond was a man called Papa Tunde who was making his mark on the city. One mark in particular was on my sister where he had placed her in a ritual circle where none of us could cross. So between Elijah and myself we were trying to find a way to deal with Papa Tunde I knew he was only out for one person and that would be myself as in 1919 there was a little issue between us. He was trying to speak on behalf of the witches whom I had an agreement with. Of course he wasn't happy with this so I sent him a little gift that was the heads of his two sons as a warning not to cross me. Let just say it didn't go down too well and he attempted to kill me but I got to him first by presses my thumbs into Papa Tunde's eyes and in through his brain, eventually killing him. One of my many enjoyable moments in New Orleans back in 1919 but he was clearly trying to send some kind of message here. He hadn't only hurt Rebekah but he was leaving a trail of vampires using the same ritual. So I knew I needed help from a witch and one who owed me after what happened on that night of the harvest ritual.

I made a visit to Sophie at the restaurant asking her that I needed her assistants of course she refused at first. Then I reminded her that she owed me since I believed her lies about those girls returning. I had to watch two innocent girls die and my wife grieving over there dead bodies. Sophie soon changed her mind maybe it was to do threat I add if she didn't help convince her. I brought to where the vampires were left by Papa Tunde for public display. Sophie examines the abandoned desiccated vampires while I stood there waiting for some kind of explanation.

"It's a complex spell. Old-school stuff, rooted in sacrificial magic. Whoever did this to your guys, my guess is they were an offering to gain more power. More guys they kill, more power they have." I was about to speak when my phone rings I sees its Cami answered it.

"You need to get to Rousseau's now. Some lunatic witch doctor is killing Marcel." Cami spoke with panic in her voice and I instantly knew it was Papa Tunde going after Marcel.

"Get as far away from there as you can." I spoke before I left the scene leaving Sophie with the dead vampires. All that kept going through my mind was the fear of something happening to Marcel. That was something I couldn't allow to happen as I lost Star already I couldn't lose him. I used my vampire-sped to get to Rousseau's. As I entered I see Papa Tunde bending over Marcel and holding a strange knife to his forehead as he begins to carve in the mark. Papa Tunde is about to kill Marcel when I speed vamps into the bar and stops him.

"I remember killing you. I rather relished it. What a joy it is to relive fond memories." I watched as his face began to fill with rage as he didn't like my tone. All people to return it had to be his imbecile was a pain in 1919 now he seems ten times worse.

"You're here. Good. I can crush you before the eyes of your son. Then, I will consume you both. This time, I'm stronger." He held up the bone like knife to my forehead. He was a lot stronger than he was all those years ago Papa Tunde was about to finish me off. When he suddenly becomes weak I was able to stun Papa Tunde long enough to run over to Marcel. He was my main priority right now but as I looked at him he practically looked dead.

"Uhhh, is he dead?" Cami voice was filled with panic but I couldn't be dealing with her right now as it wasn't safe for her to be here.

"Get out of here." I demanded as I didn't know how long that Papa Tunde would be out and I need to figure out how to bring Marcel around.

"Is Marcel dead? Did that guy kill him?" She questioned as I looked down at him. I could see that he wasn't dead that there was a tiny bit of life left in him.

"He didn't finish him off." I looked up to see Cami looking down at Marcel with worry in her eyes but I knew of one way to bring him round "Marcel needs blood to heal. Go. Find me someone off the street." She didn't move as she continued to look down at Marcel. It wasn't like I could run and grab someone because if Papa Tunde came around he would surly finish off the job.

"I'll do it." She spoke with determination in her voice. I knew Marcel wouldn't forgive me if I allowed Cami to play a part in all this as he had grown fond of her. I wasn't going to continue to repeat the same mistake allowing the people who meant most to him get hurt in this war.

"No. Not you. I don't want you involved in this." I stated to her firmly but that the thing about Cami she wasn't one to listen. She was a woman who had determination and she had that look in her eyes right now.

"You don't control me remember?" She rushes over to Marcel and puts his mouth to her neck "It's ok, Marcel. It's ok. It's ok, Marcel." I couldn't stay to watch I knew that as soon as Marcel was to drink her blood that he would be fine.

I made my way to the compound and I knew I had some thinking to do there was an attack on this city right now and I knew I had to think of a way to protect it. All of this had become more complicated and I'm grateful for the first time in weeks that Star wasn't here. As I knew she would have been the first target she had been through enough. As much as it hurt not have her here it was a blessing as I was unaware of her location but knew she was in safe hands of Damon. So I knew no harm would come to her so with that being the least of my worries right now. I needed to focus on matter in hand I needed to make it all clear that this wasn't all fun and games no more. The witches have started a war and now was the time for me as a leader to express what was needed. I summon for all the vampire to come to the compound as there was something that needed to be said. I stood on the balcony in the courtyard looking down upon

"Not long ago, you all united against me. You failed. Since then, in my benevolence, I have wiped the slate clean, yet it seems clear you think that I am the one who needs to earn your respect, your loyalty. You're mistaken. It is you who must prove yourselves to me. Our community is under attack. I require soldiers. I need warriors, not cowards. Each of you has a decision to make. You either fight alongside me or you leave now." That all I wanted. The weak to leave and for the warrior to stand strong I watched as they all looked a little bewildered by my speech but one steps forward. Thierry whom I had let out of the garden as it was wrongful for him to be there in the first place. It was all down to my terrible scheme so for him stepping forward didn't surprise me at all.

"We don't owe you anything. If staying in the Quarter means living under your rule, I'd just as soon get the hell out." I watched as a handful of vampires join Thierry and walk out of the compound. Thierry looks at Diego in hopes that he'll come along, but he gives him a pained look and stays behind.

I went to turn around to see Marcel standing behind me with a smile upon his face I was so grateful that he was alive. He informed me that on his way back he picked up Sophie to shed a little more light on our Papa Tunde situation. It was like Marcel and I were on the same page right now as it seems that the reason for the four girls not to return was down this this. We went into the living room where Sophie sat on the couch guarded by one of my own not looking happy. He left leaving just Sophie, Marcel and myself left in the room.

"I got to admit, I thought you'd lose a lot more guys than that." Marcel spoke as he poured two glasses of scotch. Well in reality so did I. It was a risk but I needed to make it fundamentally clear I didn't need no weak solders in this war that coming to play.

"Well, good riddance to them, I say. We've no room for slackers or cowards in our kingdom. Now that you've regained your composure, let's move on to the next item of business, shall we, with a little help from our dear friend Sophie." Marcel handed me my glass with a slight smirk upon his face then I turned to Sophie who didn't seem best amused being part of all this.

"I got no reason to help you, and I sure as hell don't have a reason to help him." Well it seems that Sophie has forgotten her part in all of this. That none of this would actually have happened if we didn't listen to her and her wise tale about Harvest ritual.

"Now, now, don't be difficult, love. You'll only live as long as you're of use to me, and right now, your best use is to explain why a witch I killed has come back for revenge. Come on. Resurrected witches with vast power?" It all seem a little obvious that she knew something about this as she was so determined to go ahead with this stupid ritual. Which in fact worked but brought back not the right witch from beyond the grave.

"It's the Harvest. To die and be reborn. I don't know how, but someone jacked that power, and they used it to bring back four witches, just not the right ones." Just as I suspected there was someone else who was corrupting this all the question was who?

"So there's still a chance? If we can get that power back, we can save Davina." Marcel spoke with hope in his voice. As much as myself and that little witch didn't get on the idea of her return seem something wonderful. That was the main concern right now there was something a little bigger at work.

"Let's concentrate on the immediate problem, shall we? Papa Tunde wants revenge. He'll continue to attack us, channelling power from the vampires he sacrifices. He kills, he grows more dangerous. So how do I end him? He needs sacrifices to gain power." That was the circle to all this that why he had been killing all my vampires around the French quarters to build up power. Power for what that the question.

"Hmm. You keep him from killing any more nightwalkers, that's a start." Sophie brought something to my attention and it wasn't good sign at all.

"Unless he finds the one place with a load of vampires ready to be sacrificed." We all looked at each other with a look of dawning realization. Marcel and I arrived at the garden only to discover that they are too late. All of the vampires are dead, sacrificed by Papa Tunde. Power isn't control at all power is strength, and giving that strength to others. A leader isn't someone who forces others to make him stronger; a leader is someone willing to give his strength to others that they may have the strength to stand on their own. This is a lesson I need to learn from this day forth as one of my enemies has regain such a power that might just bring the end of my reign.

 **Star P.O.V**

Damon wasn't happy about this little day out to celebrate our neighbour daughter special day but I wasn't giving him any choice in the matter. As much as Damon moaned he got dressed in his typical dark attire and looked as handsome as ever. Whereas I wore a dress that I brought on one of our trips to Mexico City and I finished the look off with a pair of red wedges. We left the villa and began to make our way to the car and the whole time Damon had a stroppy face on. I couldn't help but laugh as the big bad vampire being force to go against his will. So how does all this work? In Mexico the birthday girl is a quinceañera. She is adorned with elegant jewellery and makeup. Traditionally this would be the first time she would wear makeup but this is no longer the case in this day and age. The quinceañera is also expected to wear a formal evening dress; traditionally a long, elegant ball gown chosen by the girl and most often her mother this is according to her colour and style of favour.

In the Mexican tradition when the teenager is Catholic, the quinceañera celebration begins with a thanksgiving mass. She arrives at the celebration accompanied by her parents, godparents and court of honour. The court of honour is a group of her chosen peers consisting of paired-off girls and boys, respectively known as damas (dames) and chambelanes (chamberlains). Typically the court consists of pairs ranging from seven to fourteen of damas and chambelanes. At this religious mass a rosary or sometimes a necklace with a locket or pendant depicting Mexico's patron saint. The Virgin of Guadalupe is presented to the teenager by her godparents; such a necklace having been previously blessed by the church clergy. She is also awarded a tiara the tiara serves as a reminder that to her loved ones, especially her immediate family; the quinceañera will always be a princess. However, some also see it as denoting that she is a "princess" before God and the world. After all this the girl may leave her bouquet of flowers on the altar for the Virgin Mary.

After the thanksgiving mass, guests gather for a reception where the remaining celebratory events meant to honour the quinceañera will take place including the rendering of gifts. This reception may be held at the quinceañera's home, at venues such as dining halls, banquet halls, or casinos, or in some cases, in more public places, similar to a block party. Yazmin was in her family home as they had a huge backyard large enough to with take her whole family and friend. During the reception, the birthday girl usually dances a traditional waltz with her father. To a song chosen by both that speaks about the occasion and their relationship. Then her father passes her over to the "chambelán de honor", which is her chosen escort. Afterwards continues the dance with the rest of her court of honor. Often this section of the celebration is previously practiced or choreographed, often weeks in advance, sometimes even with months of anticipation. As we watched them dance with grace it looked like professional and Yazmin looked absolutely stunning and confident as she twirled. Traditionally Mexican girls could not dance in public until they turned fifteen, except at school dances or at family events. So the waltz with her "chambelanes" is choreographed and elaborate to celebrate what was meant to be the "quinceañera's" first public dance.

The basic reception consists of six major parts with dances taking place while a traditional Mexican meal is served. Some families may choose to add a ceremonial component to the celebration, depending on local customs. Among them is the ceremony of the change of shoes in which a family member presents the quinceañera with her first pair of high heel shoes. When the Crowning ceremony happens a close relative vests her with a crown on her head. Ceremonia de la ultima muñeca literally "ceremony of the last doll" during which her father presents her with a doll. This doll usually is wearing a dress similar to the quinceañera herself. The ceremony of the last doll is based on a Maya tradition and is related to the birthday girl's receipt and renouncement of the doll as she grows into womanhood. Likewise, the ceremony of the change of shoes symbolizes the girl's maturity.

Dinner was commenced the celebration reaches its peak as musical groups begin playing music keeping the guests entertained. The music is played while the guests dine, chat, mingle, and dance. Throughout the whole event all Damon did was moan as he found it boring and needed something warm to drink. Meaning he needed blood so in a very polite way I suggested to him to go back to the villa and have a blood bag. He was irritating me slightly as we were trying to fit in and with his negativity it wasn't helping my mood right now. I'm about 6 months plus pregnant and hormonal and I didn't need a bratty vampire moaning in my ear. So Damon left and I continued to watch the festivities. I enjoyed being a part of all this as the last time I went to one of these events was over 200 years ago. It was a lot more different but we live in 21st century now of course the custom and culture has changed. I looked up to see Mrs Fernandez walking over to me with another lady who appeared to be in her late 30's. The lady was her younger sister Alma who lived in the states actually in Chicago. Mrs Fernandez thought it would be nice for me to be able to speak to someone who understood English and spoke the language too. It was kind of sweet of her to do that even though I understood Spanish I played the dumb card and let Damon speak.

"So what do you do back in Chicago?" I thought to start with the pleasantries act like I'm interested to get to know her. I notice that she kept looking at me a little strangely for a long moment then smiled.

"Well I moved to America to become a designer I work for Bloomingdale's as there men designer selling specialist. Not the area that I wanted to be in but it's still in the fashion industry." She smiled widely and turned over to her niece Yazmin. "See the dress Yazmin wearing it's one of my own creations." Yazmin gown was something that I thought was brought in some unique bouquet of some sort.

"Absolutely stunning." I smiled at her she was giving me the same expression as before and it was really freaking me out. "Are you okay?" That all I could say to her really not like I could say to her why the hell are you looking at me like that.

"I'm sorry it's just that I get this strong vibe from you—" I stopped her in mid-sentence as I didn't understand what she was getting at right now.

"Strong vibe meaning?" I spoke a little abruptly then regretted it soon after as I didn't need to snap at her.

"In my family there has always been a persona dotada." I knew what that meant as in gifted person but how did that relate to me and this vibe she was getting from me.

"A gifted person? So what that gotta do with this vibe you're sensing?" She sat there and sighed and looked a little embarrassed at the same time. I honestly didn't understand where she was going with this conversation right now.

"It's silly and probably inaccurate as it's been years since I read anyone..." I stopped her as this couldn't be happening right now. Not right here and now having some kind of psychic trying to read me.

"I'm sorry you've have totally lost me. Read anyone? You're trying to tell me your some kind of psychic?" I had to play dumb as I escaped to Mexico to get away from anything that was supernaturally related.

"God, I hate being referred to that" I felt a little guilty as they do hate to be referred to that sometimes I was about to apologise but Alma stopped me. "No it's fine but yes I'm gifted with sight of past, present and future. I not met someone in years that radiates so much intensity." As soon as she said that it worried me more as I didn't know how much she had read from me already.

"Meaning?" I questioned still trying to keep my tone pleasant and not show that I'm freaking out as I didn't want my past unravelled.

"Meaning like you're an open book to me right now." Wonderful I'm a freaking open book and I didn't even realise it. "It's Star isn't it? Well that the name you use now but your given name was Ophelia." I felt my jaw drop slightly as not many know of my real name only a handful of people who knew. Was she the real deal? No she couldn't be. Could she? "I don't mean to startle you, or to upset you in anyway. I just felt drawn to you from the moment I saw you that's the reason why I asked my sister to introduce me to you." I couldn't continue with this conversation she had gotten enough out of me and I hadn't even opened my mouth and spoken anything.

"Okay I don't believe in any of this, sorry." I got up from my seat as I did so did Alma she looked at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"You and I both know that a lie. Like the man who lives with you isn't your husband." I looked away from her as this was becoming a little too over whelming. "I'm not here talking to you Star not to out you, but to tell you that you need to go back home. Your actual husband life is endanger there something truly wicked coming for him." As soon as she spoke those words an imagine of Nik filled my mind then a fear ran through my bones. He couldn't be endanger could he? No this was Nik nothing could really truly hurt him he was able to look after himself. Alma trying to freak me out and I refuse to allow her to fill my mind with this nonsense.

"My husband here Alma, and I have no idea of what talking about so if you please..." I tried to go pass her but she blocked my path with a look of determination on her face.

"You carry the son of the original hybrid. You are the daughter of the immortal Silas. You Star have lived many lives in the last thousand years. So playing the innocent card with me won't work as I know the truth." It was like she reeled off my whole life well the vital parts of it all. I looked at her for a long moment as I wanted to ignore all this but there was something in the back of my mind that wouldn't let me.

"So what is the truth then?" I spoke just about a whisper as I was frightened to hear what she might tell me.

"The truth is that if you continue to stay here that you will lose the one man you have ever loved to himself." I felt myself stop breathing for a moment at the thought of losing Nik. I had to remind myself to breathe again but my heart continued to pound against my chest. "So many see him as dark and monstrous, and some may say an abomination" As she spoke of the words that had been spoken to Nik that hurt him deeply I felt a lump in my throat. As even I had called him a monster after I found out what he did to Davina. "You Star don't see none of that even in your times of hatred to him you will always allow the good to overcome the bad." I guess she was right there as much as I wanted to hate him something would always stop me. Even after the death of Christi and Davina I still longed for him. I still wanted to feel the comfort of his arms embracing me to tell me that everything will be okay. "The true evil is conspiring to bring him down in four days, he will face his worst fears which will drive him to do the unthinkable. There only one person who can save him from all this. I guess the question right now is are you willing to save el amor verdadero?" Could I really do that? Could I really return back to New Orleans to say as Alma put save my 'true love'. I didn't know what to think or feel right now as I knew of this evil she spoke were most likely the witches. Could I really sit back and not do anything knowing what I know? All I did know is that I need to speak to Damon about this maybe he can help me get some kind of clarity.

I walked away from Alma as I couldn't take any of this no longer I needed to speak to Damon about all this. He had been missing for a while now knowing him he's probably in the living room sipping on some bourbon. Hoping I would forget that he was meant to come back. I made my way to the house as I entered through the front door I heard "Aya sí papi que se siente bien" being called out. I walked into the living room to see Alondra straddling Damon while they were in the middle of making out and something a little more disturbing. I stood there furious as I told Damon not to go anywhere near her plus the fact he my so acclaimed husband. I cleared my throat and the both of them stopped and Alondra looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me right now!" I yelled as I went further into the room. Alondra climbed off Damon and made herself look more presentable and I notice she had a bite mark on her neck.

"Lo siento señora Salvatore..." Alondra began to say as I stood there utterly speechless looking at her. I think it was the fact she carried this innocent look then to be screwing my fake 'husband' in my own home.

"Cállate" I yelled at her telling her to shut up. Then I looked at Damon "What the hell were you thinking? Oh that's right you weren't thinking with your head. You were thinking with your freaking dick!" I screamed at him as this was the last thing I needed right now after all that Alma had told me. I felt like I was going to explode as I came here to speak to him not to see him messing around with the neighbour virgin daughter.

"Relax Star." Damon spoke as he got up from the couch and done up his zipper to his trousers. "I told you I needed something warm to drink and—" He caress Alondra cheek. "—She was so tempting and willing to make me happy." I looked between the both of them and I could see Alondra blushing as Damon teased her with his affection.

"You're insane! That our neighbour daughter you have just screwed!" I pushed him away from her and he lost his balance and dropped back down the couch. "What the hell is wrong with you Damon?" I turned to see Alondra running out of the room "Damon..." Before could finish my sentence Damon had gotten up and intercepted her making her scream.

"Querido you know I can't just let you walk out of here." Damon spoke a little dangerously to her and knew this was all a freaking game to him right now.

"Por favor, déjame ir." Alondra pleaded through her tears as she was truly frighten as Damon face turned scaring her even more "por favor, déjame ir." She asked once again of Damon to please let her go.

"Damon Salvatore stop with the games and just freaking compel her to forget all of this." I yelled at him while he held this smirk on his face then bit into his wrist.

"Can't let her go back with a vampire bite." He spoke sarcastically as he force Alondra to drink his blood and she tried to scream but it was muffled by his wrist. "You don't want her papi and mami to question that do you Star?" Damon was getting on my last nerve right now I don't know what the hell his problem was right now. If there was a stake around right now I would do some serious damage to him.

"Damon..." I growled at him as my focus was on Alondra who just stood there looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Por favor, ya no quiero decir nada Damon. Podemos estar juntos. Quiero que estemos juntos." Alondra pleaded I couldn't believe what I was hearing from her. She was pleading him that she wouldn't tell no one and how they can be together. Damon had done a right number on her one moment of passion now she sees a future. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Damon looked at her with amusement.

"You're a dick Salvatore what the hell did you do to her!" I spat at him as he was really pissing me off now with his stupid behaviour.

"You know you love me." He winked at me before grabbing hold of Alondra by the shoulders. "I have to say for your first time you were pretty good" I yelled in anger as he was really pushing it with me now, "Usted se olvidará de usted vino aquí conmigo. También el sexo increíble que tuvimos." Damon told her to forget that she came here and to forget the 'amazing sex' they had. He just had to add that part so typical of him. "Usted va a decirle a sus padres que tenía un dolor de cabeza que necesita para descansar." He told her that she had a headache and to tell her parents that why she been missing. She looked at him blankly for a moment "Adiós Alondra fue bueno mientras duró." With that Alondra walked out of the house he looked at me as I shook my head and barged passed him. "Oh come on Star aren't you taking this wife role a little too seriously," He called out as I went up the stairs I stopped halfway up them and looked at him.

"I came here to talk to you, but you know what I can't stand to even look at you right now!" I turned away and went up the stairs when I got to the top Damon was in front of me "Get the hell away from me Damon I'm warning you." I tried to get pass him but he wouldn't let me by.

"You're not upset about what you walked in on. There something else that upset you." He grabbed both of my arms stopping me from hitting him "Star what's happened?" He spoke with concern in his voice as the sarcastic Damon left the building when Alondra did.

"Like you even care. Like you cared for Christi but you screw the next girl in line." I tried to get out of his grip but he tighten it which was hurting me "Damon you're hurting me. Get off me." I looked up to see that there was a look of hurt in his eyes maybe what I said about Christi got to him but I only spoke the truth. He let go of me and I walked past him making my way to my room.

"You're wrong you know." Damon spoke calmly which made me stop opening my door "I cared about her more than you'll ever know Star. She chose to leave me to sacrifice herself for her cousin and look what happened. No one came back from the dead it was all for nothing." I turned to face him all I could see was hurt and sorrow fill his face. "So yeah acting like a dick. Messing with the girl from next door helps with the real pain I'm feeling." I looked at him as he began to approach me "It help me deal with the fact the girl I was falling in love with is gone" I couldn't stay mad at him after hearing that but it didn't mean what he did wasn't acceptable.

"The neighbour daughter though Damon." I spoke as I went into room and began to look for my case.

"I know it's not something I'm proud of believe me. I guess there was something about her that reminded me of Christi." I chose not to reply as I placed my case in the bed and headed to my closet. "Star I know you're pissed. I screwed up I get that but you're not in the right condition to be moving." I grabbed armful of clothes and went back to the bed throwing them into the case.

"I need to leave." I couldn't even look at him as I knew Damon would yell at me if he knew my reasons. "I need to know that Nik okay." I grabbed my makeup bag and put in the case I was about to go back to my closet when Damon catches my arm.

"Why would you think he isn't? Star come on his indestructible nothing can kill him apart..."I wanted to tell Damon what Alma had told me but he didn't believe in all that. He will tell me I allowed her to get in my head that she's playing on my emotions which maybe the case. Alma knew too much about me to do that and if what she told me about this evil plotting against Nik that I have to save him from himself. If I didn't go because I thought it was all bogus but then to find out it's the truth I wouldn't be able to ever forgive myself. Not if anything happened to him like if her was harmed in anyway and I could of stopped it.

"Damon I'm going okay. I need to see his okay with my own eyes." I needed to make it clear to him that either way I was going and that Damon wasn't going to stop me. After what I learnt I had this gut wrenching feeling in my stomach and I can't ignore it.

"You walked away from him as it was the best thing. You gone weeks not talking about him or wanting to see him." That was all true I didn't speak of Nik but it didn't mean he wasn't in my mind. Nik was on my mind night and day but now knowing this I can't be here when knowing his life is endanger. "Star just tell me why you looking frighten to death about Klaus?" Damon held my shoulder firmly as he looked into my eyes trying to figure out why I was freaking out so much. I moved away from him and began to zip up my case.

"Can you just please drop it. You can stay here if you like and keep screwing Alondra and compelling her to forget. Or you can come with me and not question my reason. I'm going to New Orleans Damon. I need go." Damon held that look of indifference as I knew he wanted to blow but knew right now wasn't the time for that. I just want him to not question my actions to just come with me see that Nik is not harmed by this evil.

"Fine. As you're so eager to get there we fly. Once you seen that Klausey fine. We are coming straight back." I felt relief as Damon agreed to come as I really needed his support. "Okay because I'm not letting you get mixed up in all that again Star. I'm not going to lose you over some stupid war with vampires and witches. Promise me Star that's what going to happen" He was asking something from me that I didn't know if I could keep. What if we go there and something has happened to Nik I wouldn't be able to leave him not if he's been hurt. Then again since being here I've lived a normal life I've enjoyed my pregnancy. I looked up to see Damon standing there waiting for a reply.

"Promise." I watched as a huge smile appears on Damon's face as he approached me and kissed me on my forehead.

"I'm going to pack and I'll get us both of the next flight out of here." He caresses my cheek before walking away. The problem with promises is that once you've made one, it's bound to be broken. It's like an unspoken cosmic rule.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

It turns out that someone had dealt with Papa Tunde as I received a phone call from Diego this morning saying they found him. When I went to investigate there he was dead a door nail in the same calling as he had left all my dead vampires. This was obviously the working of the witches bring him back to regain some form of power as he killed many vampires. For him to be sacrificed in such a way meant only one thing. That the witches wanted a war against us and it didn't end there with that warning. I received a phone call from Cami informing me that the witch Bastianna had place a hex on her uncle known as father Kieran. This isn't the first time that a witch had done this to a member of this family as a few months back they did the same to Cami twin brother. I tried to help as much as I could with coming up with some kind of conclusion to help the father. I thought that my blood might be able to help him but that was a lost cause.

This man was religious he tried to do what was best for the humans in this town he didn't need to be sentenced to death. All because he spoke to all the fractions then to see what this was doing to Cami I finally lost it. They talk about us vampires being sick and twisted how we have no compassion. What about them? They think there is an exception to the rules? They were just as bad as us vampires this all had to end once and for all. So I knew exactly how to pay those witches back for what they had done. As in Papa Tunde death one harvest girl had returned from the dead conveniently Monique Deveraux. So I left St Ann church and went to restaurant and grabbed hold of the little witch. I was going to show those witches once and for all not to defy me ever again. I walked through the streets with Monique Deveraux in tow.

"Witches of the French Quarter!" I yelled in the empty streets as I dragged Monique "I have with me Monique Deveraux. What a shame it would be where I forced to send her back to the death she's just escaped! Should you wish to prevent this, bring me the witch Bastianna!" I yelled looking around then to come face to face with Marcel who held a stunned expression upon his face.

"The hell you think you're doing?" Marcel demanded then looked at the not so frighten Monique then back to me. What the bloody hell did he think I was doing?

"I'm opening negotiations." I tried to keep my temper under control as Marcel didn't need to reel my waft right now. I had enough of these witches from the moment I step foot in this town they have tried to control everything. This wasn't only about recent events but also what they did to Star and the pain and suffering that caused her. This was my time for vengeance I intend to make it very bloody.

"You know my rules. We do not hurt kids." He really was getting on my last nerve right now as I didn't care for his foolish rules. I don't abide by those and he no longer runs this town alone so if want to kill some child I will.

"Spare me the hypocrisy of your moral code. It didn't stop you from killing Monique's mother." I turned away from him "Bastianna! I know you're close. The stench of witches hangs in the air. Mark my words! I will end this girl with the very blade you meant for me." I yelled out into the streets once again as I knew she was lurking somewhere in the darkness. Marcel grabbed me so I was facing him which didn't please me.

"I'm not saying it again. We do not kill kids." I held the blade near Monique's throat. Marcel vampire speeds up to me and we started to fight. Within the fight I lost the blade which infuriated me as Marcel was stopping me from doing what I needed to do. I broke Marcel's neck not something I wanted to do but he gave me no choice as he was stopping me for what I needed to do.

"I decide who lives and dies here, Marcellus." I spoke as I looked down at him. Then I see Sophie Deveraux appears with the blade in her hand. She sticks it into my chest, where it immediately starts to slide towards my heart. I started screaming in pain as it etched it way toward my heart if felt like a fate worse than death as it pierced into my heart. Making me feel excruciating pain that was that strong that I felt my eyes roll back then fading into darkness.

 **Star P.O.V**

As soon as Damon and I were packed we called a cab and went to the airport. Damon had compelled us both a flight back to New Orleans first class. Typical of Damon not only are we able to catch the next flight back but he had to make sure it was in comfort. The flight wasn't too bad but I kept having twitches ever so often from the baby but nothing to worry about. Of course Damon was freaking out telling me I shouldn't be flying as it might not be good for the baby to be at this high up. Damon had become BFF with goggle over the weeks doing research about pregnancy and what to expect. I freaked him out once by telling him that I wanted him to be there during the birth. Damon pale but he literally went white as a sheet as I told him that. So from that moment onwards he did his homework to know the signs of labour. Which I thought was adorable because it showed me that he cared not saying he never showed that before. I guess he knew when the time came when my son would come into this world it would be hard. Not the giving birth part but the whole Nik might not be there and Damon knew that kind of hurt me. So knowing that I was going to have there made me feel a lot better than I won't be going through all this alone. That through thick and thin I'll always have my Damon even if he can be a total tool at times. Like have sex with the neighbour daughter to overcome his mourning for a girl who he never forget.

We arrived at the airport and Damon was being all protective once again making sure I wasn't carrying anything and watching my step. I didn't even bother arguing with him anymore as it was pointless. We caught a cab into the city as we got closer I felt like a knot in my stomach like I was going to walking on something terrible. Maybe it's because of what Alma told me I feel like this and I'm just freaking out. Then occasionally my little guy would give me a gentle kick it didn't feel like a 'Hey mommy' kind of kick more like 'Mommy everything going to be fine'. We arrived at the French Quarters and Damon paid the driver and got our bags out. He held both of them in one hand and with the other he wrapped around my waist for comfort as we entered the compound. I walked in on Marcel giving some kind of speech about searching for Nik. I felt my heart stop as he spoke of Nik being missing then all eyes went to me from the vampires.

"What are you guys looking at?" He spoke as he turned around to come face to face with Damon and I. "Star..." Marcel looked speechless as maybe I was the last person that he thought would turn up.

"W-what happen t-to Nik..." I could hardly speak as I felt dizzy and light headed I felt my eyes role back and I blacked out. I could feel someone tapping my face I felt really confused as I opened my eyes as everything was a blur.

"Star?" I could hear Damon voice filled with concern "I knew bringing here hear was a bad idea. Why don't I ever listen to that voice in my head?" I heard him speak with frustration and my vision began to clear and I could see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because you wouldn't let me come here alone." I teased as tried to sit up but Damon pushed me back down letting my head go back into the pillow of the couch.

"Star you haven't just come off some carnival ride. You fainted you need to rest." Damon spoke in his typical sarcastic way and I rolled my eyes as I felt fine. My focus went to Marcel who was walking over with a glass of water in his hand.

"Hey Star, you scared us for a while there." He spoke as he handed me the glass and I sat up to drinking it. I tried to remember why I passed out then it all came to me that they were looking for Nik once again I felt like a sense of panic overwhelm me.

"You said Nik missing…" I tried to stand up but Damon gave me a murderous looked "Damon I'm fine I want to know what happened to my husband. Just please tone down the overprotectiveness please." Damon backed away and let me stand and I looked directly at a very worrisome Marcel "Can you tell me what going on." He nodded. Marcel explained everything that had been going on the weeks I had been gone and stood there utterly in shock. The last time he had seen Nik was when he was threatening to kill Monique who Sophie niece who returned after Papa Tunde died. All of this was happening because of Sabine sorry correction Celeste who was Elijah Ex-Lover. I looked up to see Elijah enter the room with just as worrisome look upon his face.

"Anything?" He asked looking directly at Marcel then he see Damon then his eyes went to me "Star." He vamp-sped over and hug me "It's refreshing to see you." He pulled away and looked at me for a moment "You know about Niklaus and Rebekah?" Hold on Rebekah was missing too?

"Rebekah?" I looked at Marcel who turned away then I looked back at Elijah "This is all because of your crazy ex?" Elijah expression changed slightly as he backed away from me.

"I need a pen and paper." He demanded looking over at Marcel then walking away. Damon and I looked at each other as we both felt we were missing something here.

"Hey, am I taking orders from you now, or are we in this together?" Marcel called out as he followed him and Damon indicated for us to see what was going on. As we walked in Elijah was removing his jacket.

"Pen and paper, Marcellus. Now!" Elijah raised his voice which wasn't something that he did often actually he hardly raised his voice.

"Elijah I think we are all on the same page here buddy." Damon spoke up which took me by surprise "Yelling at the guy who trying to help isn't going to help." Elijah glared at Damon which worried me as he looked if he was going to explode in any moment. While Marcel stood there surprised by Damon defending him had I brought a different Damon back from Mexico?

"Elijah I want her back just as much as you do, you know... The both of them." Marcel spoke calmly then he turns to fetch the pen and paper from the desk drawer as Elijah removes his shirt.

"Star." He called out my name but I just stood there speechless at tattoo that covered his upper body with random name.

"What is happening to you? Why are you—" I began to say but he stopped me in mid-sentence.

"I need you to make a list of these names." He asked me calmly and I approached him and began to look at these tattoos of names and one name that stood out was Sabine.

"Sabine? Elijah, what is this?" I didn't understand what was going on and what any of this had to do with Nik and Rebekah being missing. All I wanted to know where they were but if Elijah and Marcel didn't have a clue.

"I believe they represent the names of the women Celeste inhabited for the past two centuries." I knew who Celeste was his ex-lover. I looked at the dozens and dozens of names that were written all over his upper torso. I didn't understand any of this what did these names have to do with finding Nik and Rebekah. I notice that Marcel hands the paper and pen to me.

"It's called a Devinette. It's old school. Kind of a riddle. Witches use them to teach their kids. Solve it and it disappears." Damon spoke from behind me I turned to him as I surprise he knew about this. He walked over and looked at the names "Wow she didn't mess around." He spoke in his typical humour.

"Why? What's the point?" That what I didn't understand what lesson was she trying to teach Elijah here because none of this made sense.

"Celeste forced me to make a choice between Hayley and my siblings, and now she means to mock that choice, taunting me with a childish game." I stood there lost for words as how was Elijah meant to save three people. These witches get even sicker in the head with age. "The longer the game, the more they suffer. To find Klaus and Rebekah, we need to solve this riddle. The solution lies somewhere in these names." My heart ached as I thought of what kind of torture that Nik might be going through. Then everything that Alma had told me flooded into my mind how she told me of some evil that plan to destroy Nik. How was he going to destroy himself? That the part that I didn't understand but I knew that somehow I was the one who had to stop that. Maybe it's this right now solving what all these names mean.

"The name next to Sabine... Annie La Fleur, she's the witch that was shunned from her coven just over a year ago. Never knew why, but I can find out." Marcel spoke with determination in his voice. It seems that was some kind of lead. I wish I could have saved Nik from this tortures fate. And this is what it always comes back to. Salvation. Him saving me. Me saving him. Impossibilities, because there is no such thing, and it's not what we ever needed from each other anyway.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

All I remember was one moment I was putting Marcel down then the next Sophia Deveraux had impaled me with the blade of Papa Tunde. I tried to take it out of my chest but it seeped into my heart leaving me in excruciating pain. Even in my deep slumber of darkness all I felt was pain and torture possibly of the worse kind. As this blade that was resided within me held the darkest of dark magic and it brought back all the torments of my past. My childhood where Mikael would beat me and treat me different from my other siblings and I never understood why. How time and time again I tried to prove that I was a worthy son but I would never win his approval. To the moment I found out about my mother betrayal when I found out my father wasn't Mikael. How she suppressed my werewolf side when we turned and I killed her with my bare hands.

That was the moment where I Niklaus Mikaelson truly did turn into something that never wanted to be. Memories of my past all the wrongs I had done were haunting me in this state. The one that repeated over and over was the night I found my Star dead in our bedroom chamber. That was the one memory that haunted me for 500 years holding her in my arms pleading her to come back to me. That hurt that pain I felt in that moment was far greater than any pain that had been inflicted on me in my life time. That my one and only true love taken from me never to return. Hell was not a pit of fire and brimstone. Hell was waking up alone, the sheets wet with my tears knowing the woman I had dreamed of would never come back to me.

I began to awaken from this torturous nightmare and all I saw was bright light of the day shinning upon me. I looked around the room and it was some kind of abandon room that may not been used for years. I tried to free myself from these straps but I was far too weak. The blade still impaled within my chest as I continue to try and free myself a woman with red hair enter the room. I yelled at her to free me but in doing that it just caused me further pain. She holds a blade in her hand and cut into my bare chest I yelled in pain as she pushes her hand through the wound. I felt her grab hold of the blade that was in me and pulled it out placing it on a tray. I felt relief but there was still a numb pain that rippled through my body. She still didn't speak as she moved this contraption I was laying on that I was in a sitting position. I was still weakened I could feel myself sweating and in a poor state.

"My wound isn't healing." I spoke as I glared at her as I should have been healing by now but nothing the wound was still fresh not sealing up.

"The amount of dark magic contained in that blade? It's gonna take a little while." As she spoke I knew that she was a witch. One of the witches that had replaced the four harvest girls back to seek some kind of revenge just as Papa Tunde attempted. This one took the blade out of me stopped my suffering and I wanted to know why she was showing a form of remorse.

"You're one of them aren't you? The witches back from the dead; seeking vengeance. Why show me kindness?" She looked at me with her eyes filled with sorrow then she gently strokes my cheek in a loving manner. Which took me by surprise for a moment but I knew these witches all had corrupt minds and liked to play games.

"You never did anything to me. And the truth is, seeing you like this; I can't help but pity you." So she held a sense of compassion toward me that he felt a sense of guilt of the way the witches have treated me. I could use this to my advantage.

"Then betray the others and stand with me. I will reward you in ways you cannot possibly fathom." If this witch was to free me I shall reward for with a pardon. I would protect her from her own because she had shown some form of kindness and compassion to me.

"Klaus Mikaelson, offering a deal to little ol' me? I should be flattered." She spoke in a teasing manner as she held her hand over her heart. But her expression soon changed "But first we need to have a talk about your sister." I felt anger over come me as she spoke of my sister name as she walked away from me. If she came here to seek vengeance of Rebekah I will strike her down weaken state or not. No one hurt or touched my sister.

"Rebekah is of no concern to you. If you mean to harm her—" I growled out as my voice raised because of the anger that began to overwhelm me knowing that this witch want to cause Rebekah harm.

"Ah, the protective brother. A shame that loyalty isn't reciprocated. But then, I'm no stranger to Rebekah's treachery. Something you and I have in common. Here." She holds out the bowl for me to drink I could smell it was blood "Drink. I'm just trying to help you. Heal you. Get you to see the truth that's been right in front of you for almost a century." I began to drink and before I could swallow I tasted werewolf venom I was about to spit it up. Then the witch puts her hand over my mouth, tipping my head back and forcing me to swallow it. I had to choke it down much to my protest. "Your sister had an unfortunate run-in with some wolves last night. I imagine you're tasting the venom in her blood. It's the only way I can show you what you need to see. In her weakened state, I'll be able to guide her down memory lane. That's how I'm going to have my revenge. By showing you her betrayal." She says putting her hand on my forehead linking their minds. Suddenly I was in a corridor I see Rebekah at the other end. She looked in pain as she looks up she see me standing at the other end staring at her.

"Niklaus!" She spoke a little stunned as she saw me as I stood there looking directly back at her. Then suddenly she disappeared before my very eyes and everything changed around me.

 **Flashback, 1919**

 _I watched as Rebekah walks into the Crematorium with a smile on her face to greet Marcel; the two embrace and begin to make out. He pushed her up against the wall and puts his hand on her leg. She laughs and pulls away. I felt enraged as I was watching all this. I wasn't a fool I knew that they would do certain things behind my back. What I was witnessing right now was something I didn't need to see as it wasn't a big secret._

 _"Marcel have some respect." I heard my sister tease him while Marcel stood there caressing her face. I wanted to intervene but of course I knew I couldn't as this was some kind of memory that this witch wanted me to see. A pathetic attempt to show me one of many sneaking behind my back moments that they had done._

 _"Yeah, I don't think they mind." He looks around briefly, indicating the bodies in the morgue they're in, all lost to Influenza." Did you ask Genevieve about doing the spell?" My ears perked up slightly when I heard of this spell Marcel spoke of._

 _"I will when the time is right." Rebekah spoke a little nervously and turned away from him._

 _"Rebekah, you've been hanging around that witch for weeks waiting for the time to be right. She wasn't supposed to become your sidekick. One little spell and we can finally be together for real. What are you waiting for?" He spoke to her lovingly as he turned her to face him but I could see my sister wasn't overly thrill with whatever this spell in tale._

 _"She's a sweet girl, is all. If you must know, I feel badly for using her." Rebekah feeling guilty for using someone? Very unlike her and I wonder who was this girl she had grown an attachment to._

 _"Then we'll find another witch; one you don't have to fake a friendship with. Unless you've changed your mind?" Marcel spoke with concern in his voice while Rebekah face looked at him with determination._

 _"I want to wake up with you in our home, in the bed that we share. I want to walk down the street with you by my side so everyone knows that you are mine and I am yours. I don't want to be afraid of what my brother will do to me for loving you. If this is the only way to get it, then no, my mind hasn't changed." They kiss again as they did the redhead that had me trapped here walks into the room._

 _"O-oh!" They break apart to look at her as she stands there holding bloody sheets." I didn't know anyone was in here. I'm so sorry" She hurries out and Rebekah follows after her._

 _"Genevieve!" Rebekah called out trying to chase her._

 **Present Day**

"So this is you're great betrayal? Rebekah and Marcel have been sneaking around behind my back for the better half of two centuries." I spoke as I was pulled out of Rebekah's mind to face this Genevieve. I was amused and bored as none of this was new to me and it was pathetic.

"Yes, against all your warnings you've disciplined them for it before had you now? Harshly from what I understand." Well I had my reason for that as I saw it morally wrong that they fell for one another. Marcel was like a son to me I nurtured him brought him up turning him into a fine man. Rebekah and her lustful ways had to try and destroy that.

"Well, I had my reasons." I spoke to her smugly as her attempt to try and show me or this thinking I would turn on my sister and Marcel.

"Oh, you don't have to convince me as far as I'm concerned you only needed one. That it suited you. Have you ever read the Old Testament, Nik? You see God wasn't powerful because he was right, he was right because he was powerful." She was talking complete nonsense now as whatever game she was playing she was failing miserably. When I'm free I'm going to relish in murdering her for keeping me here against my will.

"I don't know what you're playing at but if the sum total of your plan was to turn me against my sister was this revelation, this will have been a wholly ineffective endeavour." This Genevieve really had no idea about the trials and tribulations I had been through with my family. This pathetic walk down memory lane didn't let me discover anything I didn't know already.

"You poor thing. After a thousand years, dishonesty from your family has come to be expected. I wish that was the sum total of their treachery. Unfortunately, it's not." She spoke with compassion in her voice which I didn't like as it seems that the whole story not been told. Many people in a rather reckless context claim to 'just tell it like it is'. In actuality, nobody really stresses what one says so much as the motive behind what one says; hence, he is merely blowing hot air and detracting from 'what is'. That exactly what Genevieve was doing what deep dark secret has my sister and Marcel kept from me all these years? I guess I'll find out soon enough.


	12. Love's InsanityBut You Are My Clarity

**Damon P.O.V**

Let's just say the last few weeks have been somewhat a little crazy, from the moment Christi told me that she was sacrificing herself. I was mad as hell at her for what she did, but then I began to look at the bigger picture of it all and thought about if I was in that situation. If I had to give up my life for Stefan, or Star I wouldn't hesitate either if I knew that they would return. The sad truth none of those girls came back, and Christi gave it all up for nothing that what hurt more than anything. She was a sweet girl with a huge heart that gave up everything for nothing. If I could see her now I would yell at her, and tell her how stupid she was but I think she's calling herself that on the other side. As torn up as I was about all this I knew there was another person who would be as bad and that was Star. When I went to see her at the compound she looked broken totally lost. I knew I had to bury what I was feeling about Christi to help her through all this. I'm a vampire I can turn that off whereas Star was human now and she had to deal with the grief. I could compel it all away, but that something I wouldn't like to do to her that's not how thing were between us.

Star surprised me with wanting to leave New Orleans which meant one thing that things weren't good between her and Klaus I didn't question her but did as she asked and warm up the car while she went to speak to him. If I'm honest I didn't expect her to come out as I thought Klaus would let her go, I guess I was wrong because there she was and she just wanted to leave. I knew I had to get her as far as possible from all this as I knew from what I've been told about this pregnancy Star having was literally draining the life out of her and I could see that in her face she was deteriorating slowly. So I thought the best place was Mexico to start our little adventure as the sun always shining and the locals are friendly. Also the fact that there not much supernatural activity as New Orleans just what Star needed. It was all going all so well I saw such a huge change in Star she started to become the person she once was, she didn't look so withdrawn and sick if anything she had that ' _mother to be'_ glow to her. Even with this radiant glow that she had we did speak from time to time about what happened with Davina and Christi. It was more to let her let everything out that she was feeling and I knew that she would never truly get over it.

So the setup here was that Star and I were _married_ it was more Star idea, as she knew what Mexican were like at times being judgmental especially the older generation. To be honest it was kind of fun to have this fake life with Star as I guess it's something I always wanted. You know to find the one to get married and have kids unfortunately it's not possible with me being a vampire and all. So faking it all with my best friend was the closest I would get to having all this. It was crazy to hear so many people saying we made a beautiful couple that I was lucky man to have her. Yeah I agree with all the statement, but it wasn't and never will be like that with Star and I. Even though she's like the perfect woman meaning how we click, and how stunningly beautiful she was our relationship was strictly like a brother and sister that how it will always be. Our neighbour the Fernandez had grown a little attached to us which annoyed me as they would come over whenever they pleased. With some kind of dish for my pregnant ' _wife_ ' saying it would be good for the baby.

There was one member of the family who had a little crush on me that would be oldest daughter Alondra she was 21, she was a very pretty girl with long dark hair the olive complexion not forgetting those chocolate brown eyes. We'll let just say I took it a little too far when I decided to ditch Star at some party that I didn't want to be at brought Alondra back to the house. The plan was just to make out with her a little drink a little blood that was it. Well it didn't work out like that because one thing led to another and lost all common sense. This little 'Miss Innocent' was practically jumping on my bone like she was some kind of pro of course I knew otherwise. During this crazy moment every part of me was saying this is wrong that I needed to stop it. I just didn't I guess because I had block everything I was feeling about Christi when it came to the surface it overwhelmed me. There was something about Alondra that reminded me of Christi so much maybe it was her look or something else. All I knew I was lost in the moment until Star made her entrance that's when everything went to hell she was pissed no that not what she was she was mad as hell and I think prepared to stake me. I tried to speak to her but an angry Star these days was lethal but there was a look in her eyes that I knew she wasn't upset about all this.

Then it all came to light that something had shaken Star up about Klaus she felt there was something wrong. No matter how much I tried to reason with her it wasn't going to work. She wanted to go to New Orleans and see if was okay with her own eyes. I knew I couldn't stop her so I agree to come but as soon as we saw that he was fine we would come back. People fall in and out of love all the time and sometimes people have numerous loves throughout their lives. But you have one epic love and no matter who you were with, I don't think you'd ever get over or forget the other. That is what Star had with Klaus and I think it was the same for him too because even I have to admit I saw a different man when she entered back in his life.

As cheesy as this sound it's like there like they were two pieces of a puzzle that fitted perfectly to one another. It's like the angel fell for the devil himself or how beauty fell for the beast. In the end the goodness overwhelmed the evil and that what happened between these two up until I went to Italy. I still have no idea of what happened as she will not speak about it. Maybe with her feeling like this is a game changer in their relationship but one thing I will make clear to Klaus is that he wants to be with her they needed to get the hell out of New Orleans. I guess the question here would he give up his kingdom for his queen?

So we left Mexico and made our way to the states and honestly I didn't have a good feeling about all this. Not about Klaus because he could handle his own but I was worried for Star as I didn't want her to revert back to how she was. Well I spoke to soon because as soon as we step foot in the compound and Star heard Marcel tell his mean to look for Klaus. She fainted I didn't know if it was because she sense something was wrong with him or it had to do with the baby. All I do know it freaked the hell out of me because she wasn't coming around. Marcel told me to bring up to the living room and he looked just as worried about her. Actually while Star was out I had a pretty decent conversation with him he spoke of how found he was of Star. That she would breeze in and out of town ever so often but she was always Star. He was about to tell me what had been going on here while we had been away but Star began to stir. She eventually came around and she was filled with life again I swear if I wasn't a vampire I would die from heart failure because of her.

Then ' _Mr perfect Hair'_ aka Elijah looking all authority and a tad stressed out who could blame him after his little brother and sister had been taken. The attitude wasn't needed because all I could see was more fear appearing on Star face which she didn't need. Didn't the noble Elijah understand that she's pregnant and worried about the fact that her husband missing. Well after setting him straight about his attitude he removed his shirt exposing his torso covered in names. Elijah spoke about his ex-lover teaching him some kind of lesson after something about last night events. I switched off that point because it was obvious that he was going to save the she wolf. I had seen this all before when I hung out with witches back in the days when they didn't hate me. They called it Devinette. It's old school magic kind of a riddle. Witches use them to teach their kids if that solved it and it disappears.

So there was one name that appeared to be next to this witch bitch Sabine ' _Annie La Fleur'_ which Marcel knew of. So we went to investigate when I mean we I meant Elijah, Marcel and myself. Of course Star wanted to come along but we all agreed she needed to stay here and rest. Typical Star manner she kicked off but her pouting and sorrowful blue eyes didn't work on us. So we left behind a very unhappy Star but it was all for the best for her we didn't want her to pass out again.

So we went to the village where Annie lived after she was shunned. We were able to speak to someone who knew her. This guy spoke about how Annie was a good girl and how the witches did her wrong shunning her like that. They claimed she was doing dark magic but he felt there was no way but they had proof. Elijah on his cell phone with Star explaining what happened to Annie La Fleur. She was surprised to hear that she had killed herself. This Annie had drowned herself in the Mississippi. Celeste was clearly tired of the body and ready to take Sabine's. Apparently this Celeste really had some twisted mind because as this Annie leapt to her death from the very location Celeste and Elijah had their first kiss. See what I mean about twisted mind? Elijah believed that all these names these lives that were stolen were all for Celeste might take her revenge.

Elijah was about to close the call when Star stopped him and asked about someone called Brynne Deveraux. That Sophie had told Hayley that it was her family's bloodline that put the curse on the crescent wolves. Celeste had told Hayley that she was the only one that could break it. So if Brynne Deveraux was actually Celeste when she cast the spell then maybe Celeste can still break it. It seemed that Klaus two baby mommas were keeping themselves busy looking into all of this. Well I rather them be back at the compound doing that than running the streets trying to find Klaus. Or get mixed up with these psycho witches who are out to hurt those two innocent babies.

So it looked like we needed to look into death records to find out what happened to these other woman to figure out the link to all of this. There was a slight issue with all that it seems this town just as sneaky as Mystic Falls with things going missing. So I made a little suggestion on how we could deal with this and when I explained my plan of action they seemed impressed. I wasn't just as pretty face but when it came down to anything that hurt Star I was willing to do whatever it took to make her happy. So we paid a little visit to the guy who ran the record room at city hall. We're told the former Mayor kept a detailed record of the supernatural community. A ledger of names of witches, werewolves and vampires specifically their death records. Of course he spoke how didn't know what we were speaking about and I took full control of the situation. I grabbed him and brought him to a bar filled with very hungry night walkers.

"I think we both know that's a lie. Anyone feeling hungry?" I called out to the room and began to closes the door a little so that the sunlight is not there and the vampires can come forward.

"Oh! Ok w-wait they moved the records after the Mayor died they're at the sacristy of St. Anne's Church." As he spoke Elijah and Marcel came through the door looking a little confused at first then a smile appeared on Elijah's face. It seems that I may have impressed the noble one.

"See? There, wasn't so difficult, now, was it?" He spoke a little smugly before grabbing him and throwing him out of the door.

"You're welcome." I spoke a little sarcastically as he turned around looked at me arching his brow.

"I may not like your methods of getting information Damon, but it worked." I think I just got a thank you from Elijah that was moment that needed to be recorded. He turned to Marcel who was sitting with his ' _guys_ ' having a drink.

"Hey no time to socialize clock ticking. You recall a blonde and your so called sire needs saving?" Marcel shot a look at me. "Glare all you want at me, but I'm not putting everything on pause right now. Not while I have my pregnant friend worrying herself to death about the guy she loves who's life endanger. So you keep sipping away just shown your loyalty." I walked out of the bar I don't know why I let that get to me so much? I guess because it was Saint Marcel the guy who couldn't do wrong who apparently loved Rebekah once upon a time.

"Damon." I heard Elijah call out and I stopped in my tracks to turn to him as I did I saw Marcel by his side "We are all on the same page, we want Niklaus back for Star sake, and also my sister" I looked between them both for a moment as I think I'll do this better alone. I didn't know certain thing about New Orleans like they did so I just had to deal with them.

We left and made our way to where the records were kept. Each of us began to search through the dozen of books filled with names. Actually as I did I saw a few names that I knew of that I had killed when I was here back in 1940. I couldn't help but smile as I relived in my mind how I tortured before sealing their fate. Those were the days when I had psycho Charlotte as my girl she really did have a few screw lose.

"Marcel, here's another name from our list: Brynne Deveraux. Says here she drowned herself some twenty years ago. Do you recognize the name?" I recognise the name when Elijah was having that conversation with Star. That apparently this Brynne might be one of Celeste bodies that she snatched to remove this curse put on Hayley crest clan.

"Brynne? Yeah, yeah, we used to hang out knock around a bit." Marcel stood there with a huge smirk on his face meaning that he used to screw around with her.

"You can spare us the details just answer the question." Marcel didn't seem happy with my interruption but right now I didn't care. All I wanted was to find answers and complete this god dame riddle so we can just find them. This stupid nightmare over and get the hell out of this cursed town for Star sake.

"She used to do some spells for me now and then. Girl had power, cursed a whole pack of werewolves just because they were pissing me off." So she was the one who place the curse on the wolves meaning that Celeste is the only one that can break it. "Speaking of, what do you think Klaus is gonna do when he finds out that you left him to suffer while you saved Hayley and her wolf friends?" That's an interesting question actually I don't see Klaus being happen but then again as much as he dislikes the wolf. She is carrying his daughter I would like to think even Klaus Mikaelson would understand Elijah actions. As I would have done the same as Klaus and Rebekah can only be killed by the white oak stake which is god knows where.

"Let's avoid discussing matters that are not your concern, shall we, Marcellus?" Elijah snapped at him which made me realized that Saint Marcel isn't fully clued up with the whole story. I shook my head and chuckled quietly as I continued to look through these books.

"Oh, come on, Elijah. I got guys all over this city. You honestly think that I don't know that the Crescent wolves had a little family reunion out at the plantation that night? Thanks for letting the house burn, by the way. Good riddance! But my question is what's Hayley doing with that bunch?" I could see that Marcel wasn't going to back down but I knew that Elijah wasn't going to give up Hayley true identity.

"Marcel, I'm aware of your history with the city's wolves, and I assume you understand that if you lay a finger upon Hayley, it will be the last thing you do on this earth." Well I think just then Elijah gave away the fact she was a wolf and the look in Marcel eyes seemed surprised.

"I see I hit a nerve. And just when we were getting along." He spoke a little smugly I began to ignore them as I needed to figure out what the link was to all this. As I looked through the list of name I notice a pattern occurring but there was one that didn't follow with the other.

"Okay now the both of you let out your territory stuff out. I think we were right!" I approached the both of them with the book "Every name on Elijah signifies a witch who died by her own hand. All but one. Clara Summerlin." I looked at the both of them "Ring any bells?" I hoped that one of them would know who she was as she passed in 1919 and I knew they were both here at the time.

"None." Elijah spoke blankly while Marcel shook his head. This really wasn't helping matter right now.

"Okay, well, if she didn't off herself then how did she die?" Marcel asked a valid question and as he did I placed the book with the details of her death for them to read.

"Influenza Epidemic of 1919." Elijah read out and as he did Clara Summerlin name disappeared from his arm.

"I suppose we have our answer, though I have no idea what it means." It seems we were far off from figuring this all out but maybe the link was this Influenza epidemic? Then the others don't relate to that. God I hate witches and there stupid riddle. All of this is far from over and what worried me more than anything is the longer this goes on how it's going to affect Star and her sanity and health being here.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I was still here in this room listening to the nonsense from this witch about this great betrayal from Rebekah and Marcel. None that what she told me was new or was going to make me see anything differently as this Genevieve seem to think. She obviously had been in the middle of this love affair between them both but what did intrigue me slightly was about this spell. She spoke of ' _After a thousand years, dishonesty from your family has come to be expected. I wish that was the sum total of their treachery'_. Yes we had betrayed one another over the last thousand years some more than others meaning myself. It was like I had a defect or something at times I couldn't stop my actions as I would let my rage take control of the situation.

I believe the most difficult situation to be in is one of mind-game-playing. Interestingly enough, it can be observed that it's those from the most prosperous countries that tend to play the most mind-games with other people. They even write things about it. Why is it very difficult to be honest and transparent about what one thinks and feels? Why must one resort to manipulations and mind-mockery and mimicry? It is such a sad situation or state for any person to be in. Living in cubicle within cubicle within cubicle of themselves. Victims and perpetrators of mind games, interestingly, are the most paranoid about it happening to them because they do it they think everyone else does it too. Or because it's been done to them they think everyone will do it to them. Why cannot people say what they think, think what they say, say what they mean and mean what they say?

This Genevieve was doing just that she was trying to unravel something to me something that she felt would make me turn on my sister. She was like the black widow I read in this book once. That had dispatched a lover or two was sought out for her wisdom. In the story the young spider asked her " _Did you keep his harmful secret under the threat of danger, or did you spin a web so confusing that he didn't know if you were friend or foe? Did you release him from the web and your presence or will you give another the venom in which to finish him?_ " The black widow was quiet and then said, " _All of the above_ ". She had been plotting this not in recent days but it was something she had wanted to do to see her revenge upon my sister. In my time upon this earth there was one species of animal that intrigued me that was a King Cobra. She seems to think that just because her 'Cobra' can slither up to me stand taller and more dominant that she can bring me down. Well as my Cobra may be smaller but it's just as vicious...and far more cunning. I speaking meteorically that Genevieve think her ' _bite_ ' meaning these hidden secret going to tare me down. The thing is I'm a thousand year old hybrid nothing can truly shock me or truly take me down. This lesson will be learnt in time by her so I'll go along with the nonsense for now.

She had left the room leaving me here alone to ponder on my thoughts. Most of them didn't reflect on this so called treachery that my sister and Marcel. They were on my beloved Star and the moment I let her walk out of my life, a moment that I regretted but I knew I was slowly destroying her I could see that and I chose not to be selfish. I had to let her go because she was right I was slowly driving her insane with everything I done. I knew our love was insanity at times with the way I would do the most reckless of thing without thinking of the consequences.

Star was like my clarity at times making me see that my actions weren't acceptable, she thinks our love is like tragedy but she was the piece of me that I needed to she reminded me that I had humanity. She was like my remedy she allowed me to see clearly but even with all that. I needed to let her go not matter how much it ached me because you let the one you love go shows you truly love them. At some point you have to realize that that some people can stay in your heart but not in your life. I was broken out of my thought by hearing some music. Jazz that used to be played in the early 1920's. I looked up to see Genevieve enters the room with a smiled upon her face.

"Your sister's tryst with Marcel was only the beginning. You see, the burden of your condemnation was too great, and as a result your deepest fear came to pass: that their love for each other would overshadow their love for you and turn it into hate." She approached the contraption that she had me blinded to. "Nik, they conspired to rid themselves of you for good." She placed her hands on either side of my head and everything around me changed.

 **Flash Back—New Orleans 1919**

 _I watched as Rebekah, Genevieve and Clara walk through the club I recalled this night as I was there with Elijah. We were making arrangement about the fraction trying to come up with a peace strategy with the four fractions. That this city needed some kind of order and control and Elijah and I intended to bring that. We had built a home here and we didn't want it to be destroyed. So there was rules put into place of one couldn't harm another so forth. I was broken out of my thought as I heard the girl who was sitting at the table with Rebekah speak._

 _"Okay, next round's on me." The young Clara spoke while she giggle slight while Genevieve seemed a little surprised with her behaviour._

 _"Clara Summerlin, no! I'll be soused." She spoke a little shy like. She didn't seem like anything I had witness in this present day. How she had be strapped and held here against my will._

 _"Get it while you can – it's the last real gin in the city!" Rebekah spoke as Clara heads to the bar my focus went back to Rebekah and Genevieve sit down at a table._

 _"You're nothing like I thought you'd be when I first met you. I was brought up to think your kind were, well—" Rebekah stopped her talking in mid-sentence._

 _"An abomination of nature?" That statement seemed correct as most people thought of that of our kind. Especially when it came to myself being half and half of the two most deadly supernatural creatures._

 _"You're anything but! Not just you, your whole family is so... elegant." I watched as Genevieve shot a look over at Elijah who was talking to the young Clara at the time._

 _"Yes, I agree, Elijah is quite peerless." Of course out of all of our sibling Elijah was known by that as he was always the peace keeper. Didn't attack or do anything reckless it was always good Elijah the noble one._

 _"I don't know... I mean, he's nice and all, but if I had to go for one Mikaelson boy..." I watched as Genevieve looks over to myself of the 1919 with star stuck look in her eyes. Well Rebekah followed her gaze and seems a little surprised that Genevieve was taken by me._

 _"Klaus? Genevieve, who'd have thought a saintly little witch like you, would go for the bad boys? I knew we were destined to be friends!" Rebekah spoke to her in a teasing tone. As I was watching all of this I didn't understand what was going on. Had Rebekah promised her that she would united Genevieve with myself was this all about some kind of fatal attraction?_

 _"Well, there's a load of us Mikaelsons. If you like bad boys, you'd love my brother, Kol." Rebekah spoke as she did Genevieve blushed a shade of red. If Kol was around then he would have corrupted her far more than I would have._

 _"And where is this mystery brother of yours?" She questioned. I recalled daggering Kol after what he attempted to do to Marcel all those years ago. Sick twisted mind Kol held at times so I had to put him down and let him ponder on what he attempted to do._

 _"It's complicated. Like all siblings, we've had our ups and downs. Family feuds. In fact, I was thinking of reaching out to someone we haven't seen in a very long while. I was hoping that maybe you could help me contact them. But it would have to be a surprise. No one could know." Rebekah leaned in to speak to her more quietly. What was Rebekah playing at as all our family was either here or store in the basement where they were daggered._

 _"Of course. Do you want me to find your brother Kol?" Genevieve spoke with excitement in her voice. Well we didn't need to look far for him but the look on Rebekah face appeared to be a little distressed._

 _"Actually, I'd like you to find Mikael... our father."_

 **Present Day**

"ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!" I screamed at her as I tried to break free but there was no use I was weak and couldn't break from these bonds. I refused to believe that any of this was true. She was twisting and trying to manipulate me with this fake accusation.

"Don't dismember the messenger. Part of you must have known, suspected at least. Your father came to New Orleans in 1919 to kill you, did he not? And as the city burned, he nearly succeeded." A slight flash from that night came into my mind but I refused to believe that Rebekah would do such a thing. There was no way she would bring Mikael into town knowing of the consequences.

"My family and I have done some terrible things to each other over the years, but Rebekah would not call my father! No matter how angry she was." That I knew for a fact as there was no way in hell my sister would betray me in such a way. She is many things but not evil to the point where she would call upon bringing Mikael into all this. This witch was lying to me all so I would turn on Rebekah.

"It's sweet of you to believe that, to believe in her, but by the time we're done you'll know just how wrong you are." You never know how much you really believe anything until its truth or falsehood becomes a matter of life and death to you. Genevieve is determine to prove that I'm wrong about my sister than she would uphold such a treachery such as this. Was this a moment when the eye sees only what the mind is prepared to comprehend.

 **Star P.O.V**

I'm happy in a way that I went on my gut instinct after hearing what Alma told me but at the same time I wasn't. You want to know why? Because the man I cared for more than anything is missing and is possibly going through immense torture. Nik wasn't a saint I know that he had done too many terrible things over his time but beneath all that there was a good man. I believe there was still that good in him even though he lets show his evil and manipulative side to the world. Even when I heard of the news I fainted due to the shock hearing that he had been taken. It was all down to the witches well one in particular Sabine now we know to be Celeste. Elijah lover from two centuries ago to seek back some form of revenge on the family as the story was being unravelled she played a cruel trick on Elijah where she had put all three lives of the people cared endanger. He had only time to choose to save one and that was Hayley a part of me was angry. Then as I regain my composure I understood why because she was carrying Nik daughter. Then there was the fact that secretly Elijah had grown feeling for her which tilted the scales towards her.

Elijah had returned and he was happy to see me as I was happy to see him but he held a bit of a temper. I think he hated the fact that his siblings are somewhere in pain and Celeste thought it would be fun to give him a riddle to solve. He told me to write down the names and Damon brought to light what this was about that we needed to figure out the connection to be able to find them. This was all ridiculous old dead enemies coming back from the beyond to seek revenge. Will this ever stop? Nik enemies will always come back to haunt him and his family I guess that's what happened when you have been a tyrant for best part of a thousand years. I have been around just as long even more but I never made enemies or had people come to destroy me. That will always be the difference between Nik and me as I choose not to make enemies whereas he... Well we all know what he does. So I was ready to go with the guy to figure all this out but of course all three of them put there foot down. Telling me that its best that I rested I wanted to protest because the longer Nik wasn't found the more pain he could be going through. I had to stop myself as I needed to think of my wellbeing and the wellbeing of my child. So I agreed to their terms and stayed behind and Elijah promised to keep me updated.

So I stayed in the library and was on Nik laptop searching for these names to see if there was a link to any of them. Like a pattern of some sort because that was the point to this riddle there was something that linked them all together. As I was doing that Hayley came in she was a little surprised to see me back but also was grateful too. She began to tell me about what had been happening around here and also something she found out about Brynne Deveraux. She was the apparent witch who placed the curse on her clan but Celeste let slip she was the only one who could undo it. That name was familiar and I saw it was on the list so when Elijah called me to give me the update I asked him to ask Marcel about it. After the call both Hayley and I were on spate laptop searching away on these names all it seemed like was that all took their own lives. A little while later Damon called me and asked me to do some research on one of the name Clara Summerlin before I could ask why he hung up.

Damon was being as moody as ever and knew it was because we were back here and he didn't want me to get mixed up in all this. I couldn't sit back knowing that Nik endanger or just get back on a flight back to Mexico. He wanted to make sure that I was well and also that I didn't stress but it's a difficult at the moment. I know I made him a promise that once I knew Nik was okay we would return but my fear is that I might not be able to keep it.

"Find anything about Clara, the mystery witch?" Damon announced as he entered the room with Elijah and Marcel. Making me jump slightly and he began to chuckle and I wasn't amused.

"Hahaha funny Damon." He came over and kissed the top of my head to apologies and I saw the other look at us a little strangely I guess they hadn't really seen what Damon and I were like with all the dramas that happen all the time we couldn't be ourselves. "Not much. She was a nurse as the Fleur De Lis Sanatorium." I showed Damon the picture I had found online. As I spoke I saw that Marcel held a stunned expression. "Recognize her?" I enlarged the picture and turned it so he could see it more clearly. "Top row, second from the right." I spoke while looking directly at Marcel who was behaving oddly about all this.

"No, I don't. Marcel." Elijah looks up and recognizes the odd behaviour too. "Marcel? Do I need to remind you that Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly? If you know something, talk." Marcel looked at Elijah as if he wanted to say something but didn't. What was Marcel trying to hide?

"The Sanatorium. That's where you'll find them." Marcel spoke confidently and I got up from my sit and began to approach him.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" I questioned him as he seems a little too certain about this location.

"I just know." He spoke not looking at me which got me a little worried that Marcel was connected to all of this somehow.

"How do you know?" Damon asked as he stood beside me glaring at Marcel waiting for him to speak. He looked around the room stopping at Elijah.

"If I'm right, you need to know exactly what we're walking into. We did something, Rebekah and I..." He looked at me and it hit me suddenly what Marcel had told me over a hundred years ago. "I think the witches are trying to use it against her. It was, uh... something that you're not gonna like." This couldn't be happening if Nik was to find out what Marcel and Rebekah tried to do to him in 1919 there will be blood spilled. The thing is that Rebekah and Marcel at the time thought was that the paradox of vengefulness is that it those who have harmed them, believing that their release from pain will come only when their tormentors suffer. Which in this moment what was happening because as soon as Nik knows of this grand betrayal it will break him in more ways than one.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I sat here still trying to come to terms to all of what I learnt it was ludicrous so laughable as this Genevieve expect me to believe all this. That Rebekah was trying to reach our father after everything that had happened how we had run from him for the better half of a thousand years. I know that no one fights dirtier or more brutally than blood. Only family knows its own weaknesses the exact placement of the heart. The tragedy is that one can still live with the force of hatred feel infuriated that once you are born to another. That kinship lasts through life and death immutable, unchanging, no matter how great the misdeed or betrayal. Blood cannot be denied and perhaps that's why we fight tooth and claw for one another.

Sometimes you can't figure out the truth because you're asking people that are emotionally or socially invested in you to be brutally honest. Often family or friends will tell you what you want to hear or what they want to believe because of their emotional investment in the situation. Sometimes, you only have the truth of common sense when the unbiased majority has offered you their opinion. When we care about people we will believe the most far-fetched fantasies to help us deal with our actions. Their actions and the conversations we missed out on. Our intuition then becomes compromised. You should never put your life on hold in order to decide what the truth is. The memory of truth no longer remains pure in the mind of a liar.

That what this witch was doing she was trying to corrupt my mind feeding me lies about my sister and this dark cruel intentions. I chose to believe that my sister mind wasn't dark enough to bring the one person back into our lives to destroy me. No matter what had been said and done between us over all these centuries. The way I had treated her being over protective and stopping her at times from making silly mistakes and punishing her. Where all because of the love I had for her Rebekah was my little sister I vowed from the moment she was born that I would protect her. That I would not allow her to be fooled by any man that she would always have me there to stop her getting hurt. Rebekah knows of all this she knows my actions as hurtful as they were at times were all because I cared and loved her dearly.

"Are you ready to see more proof?" Genevieve spoke but I didn't speak a word as there was no point I'll let her continue with her lies. Genevieve places her hands on either side of my head and linked our minds again

 **Flashback—New Orleans Lafayette Cemetery, 1919**

 _Genevieve is performing a spell while Marcel and Rebekah stand behind her. I watched as Genevieve holds up a newspaper article with a photo of Marcel and I at the Jazz Club. She crumples it up and uses a wooden blade to put into the flame of the candle flame. I gasped as I saw the blade she was using as I couldn't believe my eyes._

 **Present Day**

"What do you see?" Genevieve asked but I was still in shock with what I had just seen.

"My father's blade... it went missing when I was a boy." I recalled the memory like it was yesterday of that very day "He beat me half to death, so sure I had stolen it. Rebekah was so kind to me in the weeks after the beating... I should have known she was the culprit. She never could stand weapons were things not meant for girls." I began to see everything differently as Genevieve wouldn't have known about that blade being connected to Mikael. This was all far too surreal right now I didn't know what to think.

 **New Orleans Lafayette Cemetery, 1919**

 _"Pran ce mesaj sa a, les cendres sur le vent." Genevieve finishes the spell as the newspaper article catches fire and disintegrates._

 **Present Day**

"No!" I heard Rebekah scream from afar. I sat in the chair with tears falling from my face as now know the truth of everything.

"My sister. Rebekah. REBEKAH!" I screamed in my fit of rage as I never thought of her betraying my in such a way. When you realize you've been deeply betrayed fear really hits you. That's what you feel first. And then it's anger and frustration. Then disappointment and disillusionment. Part of the problem is how little we understand about the ultimate effects and consequences of betrayal on our hearts and spirits; and on trust and respect for our fellow brothers and sisters. In writing, there are only really a few good stories to tell and in the end and betrayal and the failure of love is one of the most powerful stories to tell. Tragedy in life normally comes with betrayal and compromise by trading in our integrity and failing to treat life and others in our life with respect and dignity. That's really where the truest and the most tragic failures come from... They come making the choice to betray another soul and in turn giving up a piece of your own.

 **Star P.O.V**

So we figure out that the connection was the sanatorium as Marcel was so certain about it all. As be begun to unfold the story of how he and Rebekah plotted to take Nik down Elijah face became enraged. Who could blame him really? Nik saved Marcel from his own father he brought him up as one of his own taught him how to be a man. He was literally like a son to him. Then there was Rebekah and I knew their relationship wasn't one of happiness as Nik always stopped her doing thing like falling for the wrong man. He didn't think anyone was suited for her and I could understand because as a sibling you have expectations. You know how you will always think the person they are with never right for them. Maybe secretly Elijah and Rebekah thought the same of me that I wasn't good enough for Nik.

Everyone suffers at least one bad betrayal in their lifetime. It's what unites us. The trick is not to let it destroy your trust in others when that happens. Don't let them take that from you. So if somehow the truth had been unravelled to Nik I had to somehow make him see sense. What Rebekah and Marcel did wasn't an action that deserved forgiveness. I didn't want it to destroy Nik to the point that whatever little humanity he had still to be destroyed. All because of the actions of two people who didn't think of the consequences of their action would lead to. To bring Mikael here in 1919 to hunt Nik down and put him down once and for all was a heartless action from the both of them. I know I was aware of this story and I know I maybe should have told Nik about this. What would it of achieved? It would hurt him knowing that his sister and the man he thought as a son to turn on him. I couldn't be the one to tell him and in all honestly I thought this dark secret would never come to the open. Then again all secrets eventually come out.

"For the better part of a century, I have wondered how father found us, what foolish mistake that we had made to destroy our time in the one place that we could finally call home. Did you know I even blamed myself for a time, Marcellus?" Elijah raised his voice as he approached Marcel quite dangerously and I quickly rushed over and stood in front of him so he couldn't take another step.

"Elijah..!" I stated firmly and he looked at me for a moment then back over my shoulder. There was something about the way Elijah was right now that scared me this wasn't the man who was sweet and kind in front of me. Instead I saw a lethal weapon about to explode any moment.

"Niklaus treated you like a son." Elijah yelled at him try to take a step forward as I held him back. I knew he could literally get pass me but I think as much as Elijah want to hurt Marcel he couldn't. Nik may have brought up Marcel as his son but Elijah had his helping hand too.

"Rebekah. I loved her. I still love her. All we ever wanted was to be together, but as long as Klaus was around, that was never gonna happen. But hey, I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, huh?" Elijah stopped trying to get passes me and turned away. I looked over at Damon who looked prepared for something about to happen. Then my eyes averted to a very worrisome Hayley who had her eyes fixed on Elijah.

"When Klaus learns the truth, there will be no end to his rage." He spoke as he had his back to all of us. He was right Nik wouldn't let Rebekah get away with this that what so tragic about all this. He turns to face us all looking directly at Marcel "I will not let my sister suffer that wrath." The tension in the room was high right now as none of us wanted anyone to be hurt for a stupid mistake. We all know what Nik is like and I'm just praying he doesn't know the truth to all this.

"Then we need to get to them before he learns the truth." Marcel spoke the first bit of sense since all of this had come about.

"That sounds like a great idea" I began to make my way to the door when suddenly Damon was in front of me. "Damon, move." I growled at him as I wasn't in any kind of mood for him to be stopping me now.

"You think any of us is going to allow you to go anywhere near that place in your condition." He spoke as he looked down at my pregnant bump and I just felt speechless. Did he really think I was going to sit here knowing what I know?

"Damon right." I heard Elijah speak up and I looked over at him "You, and Hayley need to stay here, out of harm's way." What didn't any of them understand right now that Nik was my husband the man I love if he had found out about all this. I know I'll be the only one who would be able to calm him down or make him see some kind of sense.

"We're pregnant not invalids." Hayley finally spoke up which I was actually thankful for right now.

"I'm fully aware of that Hayley, but you both are carrying the two most important things to Niklaus and—" Elijah began to say but I had to stop him there.

"Even more so Elijah. Let me come I can talk to Nik I can make him see sense." Elijah stood there with a serious expression not looking convinced by what I was telling him. "You know I can, so just let me come." The next thing all three of them had left the room using their speed. Damon gave me smirk before closing the doors the room and I heard the lock "Damon!" I yelled as I banged against the door I can't believe... Who I'm kidding this is typical of Damon.

"Star it's for you own good. You and Hayley talk babies while we gone." He spoke in his typical sarcastic way which annoyed me even more.

"I hate you Damon!" I yelled as I kicked the door. Why was he doing this? If Nik hurts Rebekah it would destroy him after his anger calms down. I can't and I won't let Nik be destroyed by all this.

"Love you too. Got to go, got a Hybrid to go and defuse" I turned away and looked around the room to think of some way to get out of here. I saw the French doors leading to the balcony I went over and tried to open it.

"Star what are you doing?" She asked as I finally got out on the balcony as I made my way to the stairs leading down the street below. I stopped and turned to her as she stood there looking at me as if I was crazy.

"You really want to sit here, and play waiting game?" She began to approach me with a worrisome look if she thought that she could convince me to stay. She really had another thing coming. "Cause you can hate Nik as much as you want Hayley, but he is the father of your child. Now you know just as I do how it feels to grow up not knowing your parents" I watched as her expression soften as I mention about her parents maybe it was a low blow but I was going somewhere with this. "I'm telling you this now if Nik finds everything out that tiny piece of humanity he has left will be gone. He won't care about anyone that includes your daughter and my son." Hayley expression changed slightly like she realized what this would all mean not to everyone but to her daughter. In the end she can hate Nik all she wants but that baby girl she was carrying was a part of him too. "So are you going to help bust out of here?" She nodded her head and we both made our way down these iron staircase.

Hayley and I caught a cab to this place where apparently Nik and Rebekah were being held. Nothing was said between us during the journey. I was kind of surprised that she came I thought that she would have let me go off on my own. The cab stopped and I paid for it I stood there looking at this abandoned building that looked like none had been there for a hundred years. This place used to be filled with people coming in and out and now nothing.

"So what's your plan?" Hayley broke me out of my thoughts but my attention went to Sabine or I should say Celeste walks out the front of the sanatorium.

"It's seem that someone on our side today" I spoke pointing over to where Celeste was coming down the stairs seeming like she was in a hurry. "Wanna bag yourself a witch?" A huge smile appeared on her face as she nodded. As we walked over I saw a shovel on the dead grass and I handed it to Hayley I thought to give her the honours. Celeste had her back to us and Hayley sneaks up on her and hits her over the head with a shovel.

"Uhh!" She groaned as she fell to the ground and Hayley stood over her with a pleased expression.

"Hey, there, witch bitch. You and I are gonna have a little chat." She told her before she passed out cold. I walked over and looked down at her and couldn't believe how much trouble this one witch had caused.

"So I guess it was worth it coming here for that." I spoke as I looked back up sanatorium wondering what horror where happening inside "You going to be okay with her I..." I began to say but Hayley cut me off in mid-sentence.

"You really do love him?" I don't think she was questioning me I think she was trying to make some kind of statement towards me.

"I know everyone see the monstrous Nik, even I've seen that side to him. There another side he doesn't expose too many Hayley, and I promise you that you will see it. As soon as your little girl here you'll see the Niklaus that I love." Hayley gave me a small smile I think I was convincing her that her daughter won't be seeing the tyrant that she thinks he is. "And if I don't get in there and stop him from doing something stupid you'll never see that." That something I didn't want to happen not only for Hayley and her child but for Nik because if he loses himself to his rage. He will regret it for as long as he will seize to exist.

"I understand. Good luck Star." I gave her a small smiled then made my way into the building. Someone told me once that they say a person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world. Someone to love, something to achieve, and something to hope for. Those are the three things I'm hoping to achieve by coming here and trying to stop something truly devastating from happening. They say true love conquer all well that will soon be tested.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

My heart had stopped as my world spun around me. I felt all the walls that had begun to crack and crumble slam right back into place. I had been looking into the eyes of the monster I knew was there all along. I knew that Rebekah had played me somewhat in the last thousand years but I never thought she would do this. For them to reach out to bring Mikael here to New Orleans also that she and Marcel could have their fairy tale ending. While I would be running till this very day or dead but that didn't matter to my sister and man I brought up. There forbidden love was far greater than what they felt for me. I was the brother who always protected her no matter what the man who saved Marcellus from being beaten. It was a betrayal dressed in love and trimmed with the facade of good intentions is the most barbaric of all betrayals. They say blood is thicker than water. It's also more treacherous, prone to betrayal; full of shit and quite honestly. I wouldn't put much weight into it at all. After all these years' time and time again Marcel and she would reach a peak in their relationship then what would happen. He would choose me over her which had been proven over the centuries.

The fact that night when Mikael chased us out of New Orleans we thought Marcel was in that fire that he was dead. That wasn't the case he was alive and well and taking over what we had built. He didn't give Rebekah a second thought once we were gone. And what was to become of what he had taken from her? He had dashed her heart to the ground and danced on it with combat boots. Did he sit in that seditious palace day after day and not even bother to scrape it off of his soles with a passing thought of her? Everything my sister done to keep this forbidden love of theirs alive and Marcel didn't care. I kept thinking what I would do to the both of them how I would end their lives. The love or feeling I felt for them was buried beneath the anger and hatred I felt towards them. Nothing could save them from my wrath and I intend to make them feel it in the most gruesome way possible.

"I'm sorry. I know how much this hurts." I heard Genevieve speak as I sat there looking towards the door hoping for freedom. To make my enemies pay for what they tried to bestow upon me. "To see what she did. To see who she really is. But you needed to know. You needed to see it. And now that you have, you can take your revenge. Our revenge. Please. Go ahead. You'll need your strength for what comes next." I fed from Genevieve's arm. She slowly undoes bindings. I jump up suddenly aiming Papa Tunde's blade at her. Every part of me wanted to hurt her for making me go through this torture but she brought me clarity she showed me kindness. I may not enjoy learning the truth but at least I'm not a fool that is blinded no longer. I took one final look at her and she appeared to be frightened as I held the blade to her but left her unharmed.

"Rebekah! Rebekah!" I yelled out through the hallways as I reached the bottom of one I saw her at the other end. She stood there looking frightened and weathered as she was deteriorating from the venom that ran through her veins from the werewolf venom.

"Nik. Nik, it isn't true" She called out. Every part of me wanted to believe that everything that had been brought to light was lies. I would only be lying to myself as the truth was brought to light for over hundred years I had been fool by my sister. She wasn't going to fool me no longer.

"I want to believe you, sister. But your face tells a different story." As soon as I spoke those words she began to run off. "You cannot hide from me, Rebekah! Nor can you run. This ends now." Rebekah wanted to play a game of cat and mouse but this game won't end pleasantly she will feel a pain from my hand. It will be the kind of pain that she will be pleading me for forgiveness and I would not be showing her kindness. I will play my role of the big bad wolf as when I showed the side of myself to someone I care deeply for it didn't matter to them. They would abuse my kindness for my weakness that will never happen again. I continued to stalk the hallways searching for her and I arrived at the main entrance large hallway I hear footstep going down to the basement. So I made my way there using my speed as I did there was Rebekah standing not moving. "Rebekah! Tired of running?" I wanted to hate her but when I looked at her I just saw my little sister the one I loved and cared about. I had to shake those thoughts away as she didn't care for me she was ready to hand me over to Mikael. She sealed my death.

"I know how much you enjoy the chase. I'd sooner deny you the pleasure." She spoke out of breathe and I knew that the toxics were getting to her that it was slowly shutting her down. Rebekah was in a great deal of pain but not to my expectation I wanted her to feel the same pain I felt when I learnt of her betrayal.

"Well, then I'll take my pleasures in other ways. No more _daggered in a box_ for you. Trust me, sister, you'll long for what the dagger offered. This will be far less merciful. How to describe exactly what this blade does?" I held Papa Tunde's blade up in her view. This punishment was far suited for her and eternal torment of pain.

"You don't have to do this, Nik." I looked up to see Star standing at the bottom of the stairs this was something I didn't expect "Please Nik it will destroy you if you hurt Rebekah." Star pleaded as she took a step towards me.

"Star stay out of this." I turned to look at my sister who was horrified to see Star here "This is family business..." I turned back to her. "You walked away from me, so this is none of your concern" I spoke to her venomously and as I did it sent a painful twinge to my heart to speak to her in that manner.

"Like it or not I'm still your wife, I'm the mother to your child! Just please listen to me this isn't what you want to do Nik she's your sister." Star seemed offended by my comment of not being part of this family but I couldn't let her cloud my thinking. I couldn't allow her to stop me from doing this she would say anything right now to save Rebekah.

"After I plunge this into her heart she will be immobilized, imprisoned in a state of raw, inescapable anguish. Time loses all meaning. It's not unlike a living hell, which I find rather fitting given her treachery. So I believe that it will bring me somewhat as sense of joy Star." She stood there shaking her head with disbelief as she thought that somehow her words would affect me. That she was Star Mikaelson my weakness which is true but in the matter of deception none of her pleading would work. My mind was set on rage right now and all I wanted was for Rebekah to feel pain as death would be too kind.

"Then do it. If that's what you really want." Rebekah finally spoke up and I looked at her and I could see that the fear faded from her face. She was being rather brave right now I thought there would have been more pleading.

"Are we skipping the part where you beg for mercy? For forgiveness? Because I was really looking forward to that." I spoke with slight sarcasm as she straightens up ready for what I had planned for her.

"Niklaus I beg you please don't do this." Star stood there with tears streaming down her cheeks. If I spend time hoping that my sister will suffer the consequences for what she did to my heart, then I'm allowing her to hurt me a second time in your mind. As much as I wanted to stop this for Star I couldn't I wouldn't allow myself to be fooled again. I will love her always and forever but sometimes love doesn't conquer all. Anger, hatred and revenge can be far more powerful than love.

"I'll pass. I know better than to think it would do me any good." Well my sister was right it wouldn't have done her any good because I could never forgive her.

"That's it, then? You concede? Like a lamb to the slaughter. What would your father think of you now?" Rebekah goes for me but I threw her off easily as she still weak from the werewolf venom, she grunts in pain. I could hear Star screams but I didn't let it affect me with her pleads for me to stop because nothing was going to stop me now. Covertly grabbing a weapon he gets up and goes at me again, hitting me repeatedly with it. I was a lot stronger and threw her off. Marcel enters and goes for me "Just the man I wanted to see." I spoke as I looked into the eye of the man that I thought of a son once.

"Uhh." Marcel groaned in pain as I held him tightly by the throat.

"Nik please..." Star cried out as she tried to come towards me but Damon stood in front of her protectively "Nik..." I watched as Damon took her away to my relief as I didn't want to her to see this. "Damon let me go... Nik please don't do this..." I could heard her voice fading as Damon took her as far as possible from all this.

"Rebekah's punishment won't be complete until she watches you die." Marcel eyes were filled with fear and I didn't feel any form of emotion towards him. He was nothing to me and I knew I was going relish in tarring out his heart and throwing over to my so called sister.

"Nik, it was my idea to summon Mikael. If you're gonna hurt anyone, it should be me." Rebekah called out to me well it seemed that her love for Marcel was there till this very day.

"Such loyalty to your beloved. You know, if you had offered me even a fraction of the same, I wouldn't have to do this." I lifted the blade about to stab Rebekah with it but Elijah intervenes and stabs it into my chest.

"Go. Both of you. Run as far and as fast as you can. Run!" Rebekah and Marcel get away, leaving Elijah with me in his arms. I felt the same pain as I did when Sophie stabbed me with the blade excruciating pain that couldn't be described to the point I blacked out. My own brother had turned on me and chose to side with my sister. Sometimes a person's actions can cause more heartbreak than words can and when those actions are continuously repeated it causes a rift that can't be fixed. Family is supposed to be support, loyalty, protection, but most of all love for one another. It amazes me that isn't true anymore.

 **Star P.O.V**

I don't know what I was thinking when I thought I could stop Nik doing the unthinkable. I was truly duelled to think that I could stop him in his rage. When I found him in the basement with Rebekah he knew of her betrayal and nothing would stop him from making her pay. He even turned to me saying it was family matter and I had no part in it. That cut me like a knife as the Mikaelson would always be my family as dysfunctional as they were they were my family. I wouldn't ever want to change that but I didn't want him to destroy himself by hurting his sister. I didn't want this being the ruining of him because I knew it would be as Nik anger and rage would always bring out the worst. I tried so hard to stop what I feel for Nik but I can't it's like infection that couldn't be removed.

Honestly I didn't want it to either I was hopelessly and deeply in love with him flaws and all and I couldn't help it. To be deeply love means a willingness to cut yourself wide open, exposing your vulnerabilities... hopes, hurts, fears and flaws. Hiding behind the highlight reel of who you are is the real you and that person is just as worthy of love. There is nothing more terrifying or fulfilling, than complete love, it's worth the risk... reach for it. That what I tried to do as I pleaded to Nik to stop to think about what he was doing. I could see him contemplating I knew I could stop him but that was taken from me when Damon turned up and dragged me away.

For the first time in the whole time I known Damon I cursed at him for stopping me from saving Nik from hurting Rebekah. A little violence came into play from my side as I slapped him and soon regretted it after as he stood there stunned. I began to try and apologies to him as he didn't deserve that all he was doing was trying to protect me. Damon actually quite understanding and he understood how difficult this was for me. He brought me back to the compound as he wasn't going to allow me to go back into that building. Damon tried to talk to me but I sat in silence as thoughts began to fill my mind of what may have happened. As he was pleading to me to talk to him as this wasn't healthy for me to be like this. I saw Elijah go pass with Nik in his arms I got up from the arm chair and followed him into our bedroom. Elijah laid him on the bed before placing his head down he took off his shirt. I held my hand over my mouth as I saw a red bloody scar on his chest. He asked me to watch over him before I could say anything he was gone.

As I looked at my Niklaus laying there looking practically dead before me I couldn't help but cry. I didn't know what had happened when I was taken away but something tragic had happened to the man I love. I didn't just love him...I needed him. Not in some desperate ' _you complete me_ ' sort of way. No, Nik didn't make me whole. He improved me. Something about him something I didn't understand had a way of amplifying the good in my nature while muting the bad. He was a catalyst for my soul. I didn't need him in order to exist...I needed him in order to be a better _me._ I already knew our ' _ever after_ ' wouldn't always be happy or even comfortable and clearly it couldn't be expected to go according to plan. Still, it was _ours_. And we were both determined enough to see it through to ' _the end_ '.

I just prayed that whatever has happened to him he would awake so I could tell him that I saw my future with him. I wanted the same as we had before but better because I didn't see a future without him in it. I know why love was always been described with eternity. A single minute when you look into the eyes of the one you love stretched out for lifetimes. Nik and I had a complicated relationship one filled with complications and secrets and lies. Real love is always chaotic. You lose control; you lose perspective. You lose the ability to protect yourself. The greater the love, the greater the chaos. It's a given and that's the secret.

I sat there watching for hours waiting for him to awaken but there was no sign of that darkness soon turned to daylight. Damon came in to see if I was okay but he could clearly see I wasn't. He tried to suggest that I have something to eat as I looked a little pale. I just asked him to leave me be as I wanted to be here when he woke. Damon didn't kick up much of a fuss and left. I sat there hold Nik hand just keep asking him to open his eye in between cursing about Elijah as she just dropped him off and explained nothing to me. Finally Elijah made his appearance and I had a few harsh words with him as he left the way he did without explaining. He apologised and began to explain to me what had happened that he stopped Nik from hurting Rebekah which relived me. Then when he told me about using the blade of Papa Tunde on Nik to disable him I felt my jaw drop. As I recalled what Nik had told Rebekah what it would do to a person. That right in this moment not only was Nik feeling the pain of the betrayal but he was going through brutal pain of this blade. I looked up to see Elijah removes his jacket and rolls up his sleeve.

"And every second it remains causes Niklaus untold suffering." I just kept holding Nik hand hoping that he can sense that I was here with him. "Now I intend to remove it. You might want to take a step back." I looked at him as he was preparing himself still.

"Why are you allowing me to be here?" I moved away taking a few steps back from the bed. I thought Elijah would be like Damon protecting me away from Nik rage because I knew once he was awake he wouldn't be happy.

"Because of all the people that could be here, you're probably the only one he wouldn't immediately slaughter." He uses a scalpel to slice into him along the red scar on his stomach. "He loves you immensely—" He plunges his hand into Nik chest which made my stomach turn. "—With what is a rare degree-for him, at least-of respect. I can see you challenge him to see himself and others in a new light." He finally pulls the knife out of Nik chest, and he groans in pain. I went to rush over to him but Elijah held his hand out "Just let him come around Star." I watched as Nik's eyes fluttered open.

"AGH!" He cried out in agony which brought tears to my eyes to see him in such pain.

"A wonderful skill that I shall be counting on very shortly. You see, Niklaus will be weak as he recovers. So, watch over him and feed him, if you would. But slowly, please, and from your wrist. I wouldn't ask but I know Niklaus wouldn't take advantage of you Star." I felt a little confused with why he was asking me to allow Nik to feed of me. He had never done that before not in the whole time I've known him so why is Elijah asking me to do this now.

"There bags of blood in storage, why do I have to feed him?" It wasn't that I didn't want to it just seemed like an odd request.

"We do, but your blood is laced with vervain. So, it will burn him. He'll ingest it slower. Perhaps you could use the time constructively, persuade him not to murder his baby sister." I don't know if Nik will listen to me but I will try to knock some kind of sense into him. Elijah turn to Nik "Niklaus, It was not my desire to bring you pain, but I will not see you hurt Rebekah." I knew that it was difficult for Elijah to have done that to Nik as I could see the guilt of it all on his face. I guess he did the only thing he could do and that was to stop Nik from hurting her. "Now, I fear Sabine may be making a final move against us. I intend to find her and to end this." Elijah spoke as he looked at me but I knew that Sabine was with Hayley and she was dealing with her in her own way.

"Elijah. You will pay for this." Nik spoke weakly as Elijah exited the room. I didn't want a war to start between the siblings I needed to do what Elijah asked of me. To somehow calm Nik down and make him sees some kind of sense. I went over and sat next to him on the bed he couldn't even look at me.

"Nik you need to feed" He turns and shook his head. "Please Nik you need to heal." I held out my wrist to him but he turned his head in refusal. "Okay looks like I have to do this the hard way." I picked up the scalpel from the side cabinet and cut a slit long my wrist and wince in the pain as I didn't expect it to be that painful.

"What are you doing?" He spoke weakly as his eyes looked at me enraged I took in a deep breath and pressed my bloody wrist to his mouth. He tried to fight it but he couldn't stop his lust for blood. "Mmm." He groaned in pleasure which surprised me, but I notice that he was drink quite a bit from me and it was hurting.

"Ah! Slow down Nik" I cried out through the pain as I did he stopped and pulled away.

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't have done that." His voice was back to normal but I was still confused how he drunk it without it being painful. As Elijah said my blood was laced with vervain. I place a tissue over the wound and added pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Doesn't the vervain burn?" I asked him as he stared out towards the window. It was like another man before me I could see that Nik was broken right now I want to comfort him. I felt frightened to do so because of his frame of mind right now. I don't believe he would hurt me but he could lose his temper that far more frightening.

"As you may have yet to realize Star the line between what brings us pain and what sustains us is far thinner than one imagines." Nik always had to talk in his riddle when he didn't want to give me a straight answer. I looked at him for a long moment and he did the same in return neither of us spoke a word I guess we both had a lot to say but didn't know how.

"Were you talking about my blood or your need to hunt down the people you love most?" I watched as his expression hardens as I mention about Rebekah and Marcel.

"I'm too weak for one of your talks right now Star. Just please..." I wasn't going to let him push me away not now. Not after everything that has happened and been brought to light I wasn't going to go anywhere.

"She's your sister Nik." I grabbed hold of his hand and place it on my baby bump. As soon as Nik hand rested on there our little bundle of joy was kicking away. I watched as his face was filled with amazement and an actual smile grew on his face. "She's our son aunt Becks. You want our son to know his aunt don't you?" It didn't seem like he was listening as his sole focus was on our baby still kicking to say ' _Hey Daddy'_ "Nik?" He looked up and slowly moved his hand away from my stomach.

"She has done what no one else has managed to do to me for 1,000 years...Rip my heart out." As Nik spoke I could hear the hurt in his voice what he had discovered had created a wound which may never heal.

 **Flash Back—New Orleans1919**

 _I watched as Rebekah and Marcel walk into the Jazz Club and approach the bar together as Elijah and I watch from a nearby table. They tried to hide the fact that they were together but there attempts failed miserably. I had been waiting for the both of them all night as I wanted to discuss something with them._

 _"Look at these two pretending to be apart while so clearly a pair." I stands up but Elijah puts his hand on my arm to stop me from making a scene._

 _"Niklaus, not now. Why must you cause trouble?" I gave him a look then picked up two glasses off the table and clinked them together to get everyone's attention. I raised my hand and the band stops playing._

 _"I'd like to take this opportunity to draw attention to two people who have been sneaking around behind my back together. As we move into a new era, we require more progressive attitudes to match. So, to my loving sister and my right-hand man and best friend Marcel, may they find joy in each other." Everyone drinks; Marcel and Rebekah are equally startled by my speech "Enough talk...Music!" The band starts again and everyone returns to their party as I began to approach Rebekah at the bar "Over the years, I've thwarted your loves simply to protect you. I knew if we had to run again, your heart would be broken, but we don't have to run anymore. We've found a home." I kissed her cheek "Be happy, my sister." I'd let my guard down and given in to happiness, more fool, I._

 **Present Day**

"Turns out, they'd already betrayed me, and brought to town the one thing I'd been running from for centuries...My father." He spoke as he sat up in bed buttoning up his shirt. I was surprised to hear that he gave them his blessing but of course it was too late for that.

"I know of the stories you told me of your father. He was dreadful and the way he treated you was heart breaking." Nik expression didn't change it was still filled with that determination of getting his revenge. "I'm scared Nik." He turned to face me looking a little confused while arching his brow. "I'm scared that if you go ahead with what you're thinking that I will lose you forever." I tried to hold back my emotions but with being pregnant these days it was a lot harder to do that. Nik sat up he was inches away from my face and with his right hand he cups the side of my face.

"I fought that the best thing for your sanity was to leave me." Nik recited back to me what I told him that night I left "Star I will love and adore you till time seize to exist. This love we have for one another is only going to lead to tragedy. Just accept, and let it go, for your sake, and for our child sake." I shook my head as that wasn't what I wanted I didn't want to let anything go.

"No our love isn't a tragedy Nik. I was grieving when I told you that, my mind was all over the place." tears began to roll down my cheeks as they did he gently wiped them away. "I want you in my life as my husband. I want you to be in our son life. I just want you to think about what it will do if you go ahead with this revenge Niklaus." I wanted him to realize that he still had a family with me and our child that not all was lost that he would always have us. He doesn't answer me and lays back down "You're consumed by revenge you'll never achieve. Elijah implied Rebekah and Marcel could be anywhere in the world by now." He couldn't go chasing them not with both Hayley and I being so heavy pregnant. Would he? Would he abandon me so he could see his revenge?

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that." Nik spoke a little smugly as he rested his head on his pillow while I was a little confused by his statement. "They'll need a cloaking spell, and for that, they'll need a witch." I looked at him even more confused now as I didn't understand what he was getting at. "There's only one place they can go." I was about to ask where that would be but he spoke "Home." Was Nik implying that Rebekah and Marcel hadn't even left? That they were still in this city? Nik once told me it is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you will not be imperilled in a hundred battles. It seems that Nik wasn't going to back down and knew the moves of this enemy better than anyone else. Knowing that means there no stopping him from completing what he had set in his mind.


	13. What The Heart Wants

**Klaus P.O.V**

When I burnt that piece of parchment I felt like another burned had been taken from me. What was the use in keeping such a contract when it's null void, I didn't want any form of connection related to that woman I was once married to. Love is for the weak the one things I have learnt over the last 24 hours, you're going to meet many people with domineering personalities: the loud, the obnoxious, those that noisily stake their claims in your territory and everywhere else they set foot on. This is the blueprint of a predator. Predators prey on gentleness, peace, calmness, sweetness and any positivity that they sniff out as weakness. Anything that is happy and at peace they mistake for weakness. It's not your job to change these people but it's your job to show them that your peace and gentleness do not equate to weakness. I have always appeared to be fragile and delicate when it comes to Star but the thing is I am not fragile and I am not delicate.

I can show my gentleness but I can show you that I also possess a poison. I compare myself to silk. People mistake silk to be weak but a silk handkerchief can protect the wearer from a gunshot. There are many people who will want to befriend you if you fit the description of what they think is weak; predators want to have a person that they can dominate over because that makes them feel strong and important. The truth is that predators have no strength and no courage. It I who is strong, and it I who has courage. They accuse me of being deceiving; I am not deceiving, I am just made of silk. It is they who are stupid and wrongly take gentleness and fairness for weakness. There are many more predators in this world that are like Star. My question is are you made of silk?

That word ' _Love_ ´ is for the weak and I recalled a conversation with Elijah after Star ' _death_ ' which was an utter lie. Elijah wanted me to feel to talk about the events to share my feeling for what I felt after the funeral we held for her. I spoke the words to him ' _Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. And we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel and we do not care'._ I wasn't going to allow the love I felt for her to make me feel that way no longer she was gone. Elijah approached me there was this particular look in his eyes ' _We did once'_ he spoke with compassion in his voice. He was right we did feel once we did care and feel but that not the people we were no longer. ' _Too many lifetimes ago to matter_.' I responded before walking away. My heart ached for my Star but she was never gone it was all a plan to escape from me that she thought I was this evil.

The evil that she was meant to take down and I so blindly after 520 years later allowed myself to love her once again, to allow my feeling to take over rather than my common sense. What man would be so accepting to hear all that he heard, and continue a relationship with a woman who faked her death? I was blinded and delusional to think we could pick up where we left of because the love I held for her was so empowering. It was something that I couldn't control as it was what my heart wanted, in a matter of moments from when I heard she knew of the plot and betrayal that was conspired against me. My heart was shattered and the only way I knew I couldn't be fooled by her no longer was to turn my feeling for off. That was the one thing I never imagined myself doing even after her death in 1494 where the pain was unbearable. I couldn't do that because if I did that would mean she meant nothing. That is what Star is to me ' _nothing'_ no emotional attachment whatsoever. She merely a human blood bag.

After all that doom and gloom was over I decided that I needed a little pick me up and I knew just the person who could do that. So I asked for Genevieve to come over to discuss what I had happened as she was so eager to know what had occurred she was not best pleased when I told her that Rebekah was still alive but when I told her I had banished her from the city. A huge smile appeared on her face in that one moment I saw her in a different light. When I placed my advance on her she backed away telling me that I was married I showed her my left hand where there was light faint mark of where once my wedding band was place. Informing her that I was no longer tied down to the lying and treacherous woman named Star. Before Genevieve could speak I kissed her to silence her from asking any further questions.

It turned into a night filled with lustful endeavours where she cried out my name numerous times. This continued for many weeks the same events every night where I would fulfil Genevieve most intermit desires. Even after a month with the smell of desire filled the room the faint scent of that perfume still lingered. That began to enrage me further as I continued to please Genevieve and her screams of pleasure became louder. After a few hours of blowing off some of that steam that was needed I leave this room, I couldn't stay there no longer. It needed to be in-fumigated or something I will not continue to have that scent in there. I got out of bed as Genevieve laid there with a lustful look in her eyes it appeared I had given her what she longed for.

"Is everything okay Niklaus?" She spoke with slight worry in her voice because of the way I abruptly got out of the bed. Was everything okay?

"They say the passage of time will heal all wounds but the greater the loss the deeper the cut and the more difficult the process to become whole again. The pain may fade but scars serve as a reminder of our suffering and make the bearer all the more resolved never to be wounded again." I turned to face her and she sat up on the bed looking at me a little confused for a moment. "So, as time moves along we get lost in distractions. Act out in frustration, react with aggression, give in to anger. And, all the while we plot and plan as we wait to grow stronger and before we know it, the time passes. We are healed. Ready to begin anew." That was what today was about to no longer live in my past to look to my future. The future of my two children they were my only focus they will be the only ones that will have my love. No woman will ever capture the heart of Niklaus Mikaelson my heart will belong only to my son and daughter. I will never make the mistake again to give away my heart to someone who would break it with lies.

"Spoken like a man who's made peace with his demons." She spoke as she lays lazily on the couch trying to seduce me with her womanly ways. Well I will not allow another woman to do that to me again. Genevieve been made fully aware of my intension to her that this would not become a affair of the heart.

"My demons are dead, or chased off." I spoke as I button my shirt. Which had happened Rebekah and Marcel were banished and well Star…. She got a death sentence coming her way as soon as her purpose is done I shall deal with her. I looked up to see Elijah enters the room and glares at Genevieve.

"Yes, apart from the one lingering monster with whom you share a bed." He spoke with disappointment in his voice as he holds out her heels in his hand. "I trust you can find your clothing and the door." Genevieve stands up, takes her heels from him, and leaves the room. "You do recall that woman tortured our sister?" He spoke annoyed. I knew that Elijah still held some form of hope that what I had told him that night wasn't the truth. That I spoke in my rage about Star being dead to me but it wasn't it was the truth and he need to be made clear about that.

"She also revealed the truth about our sister's treachery. Which also lead me to finding out that the woman who I was once married to was just as deceitful." If anything Genevieve brought me clarity into my life that I had been blinded by the two people I cared for most. If anything I should keep someone like her in my life and not the trash I've had for all these years.

"And as a consequence, Rebekah is gone forever. Star the woman whom you love is broken, and with child. Your child Niklaus. Your son. You have destroyed her with your actions." Elijah was trying to work on my emotions for Star but that wasn't going to work. The way Elijah spoke it seems that he had seen her that his choice but I do not ever want to see that lying face of hers.

"A secrete which she apparently harboured for quite some time!" I tried not to snap back as if I did that would mean that even after all this time she mattered to me. She didn't and I had made that very clear over the last month of that due to my interactions with the witch.

"Niklaus, it has been a month. Now I feel Star loss as deeply as you. But, you must stop distracting yourself with this ridiculous behaviour and channel it into some kind of action. She will give birth to your son soon. Do you not care about that?" What did I have to do to make it clear to him I didn't care for the person whom carried my child. I turned away and began to look at the piece of artwork I had been working on. "She was admitted into hospital for days Niklaus, she's deteriorating because of the heartache." I grabbed a paintbrush and returns to my art as I didn't want to play no part of doing anything constructive with this city.

"Why must I, exactly?" I spoke as I added little more detail to the canvas. Elijah seems to think that he can pull on my heart strings. I was fully aware what was happening to Star I had people watching her not for her. It was because she held the one thing that matter to me my son I needed to know her every move as she may flee with my child and I would kill her before I allow her to take him away from me.

"Because over the course of Marcel's tenure, the city grew accustomed to having a king. You wanted this throne. Now, you must accept the responsibility that accompanies that." Elijah snapped at me while I was only half-paying attention to him as this city and being it's king was the last thing on my mind right now.

"Apologies, but I'm rather ensconced in other pursuits." I spoke as I continued to admire and the art I was creating. Suddenly Elijah takes the paintbrush from my hand.

"If you can so easily neglect your home, I wonder what will become of your son and daughter. Have you forgotten what it was like to live beneath the threat of violence? We must work together, Niklaus. Let's make this city whole again." I had my own agenda of how I will make this city whole again but it will not be working alongside my brother. I will make this a home for my son and daughter they are the only family that are important to me.

"Perhaps it is too broken to mend." I responded as I took back my paintbrush and returns to my painting.

"If you won't do anything, I will." With that Elijah walked out of the room. In the book ' _The Wizard of Oz_ ' it teaches us a valuable lesson about what makes a journey meaningful. It is not mere possession but also awareness of our unique gifts that enables us to put them to use. We learn that conquering trepidation and taking that first step is the only way to come to self-awareness, master our talents, and seize opportunities to success.

 **Star P.O.V**

My entire world was shattered in that one day from having it all to having nothing. The words that were spoken to me haunted me every moment of the day the imagine of Nik haunted me more. As Damon took me away I just felt empty numb not here or there. I felt like I had died and I was waiting for the pain to come but nothing no aching no nothing. Damon brought me to some apartment that he had acquired be brought me into this bedroom and placed me on the bed. I hadn't spoken a word he told me that he was going to leave me to rest then left the room. Once he left it was like everything came flooding to the surface the hurt of everything that happened overwhelmed me. The aching feeling only hurt when I'm breathing that my heart only breaks when it's beating. So I held my breath-to forget. I loved Nik beyond madness being one soul one vein one body which he never deserved. My Love tears me between the addiction of patience and urge of infinite desire. I would prefer to live with bleeding heart where desire sees darkness of uncertainty because I need to know the existence of love. Love is an addiction to an eternal longing for someone...A thirst which one cannot relinquish. That throbbing thing in my chest can hardly be called a heart. It has been wrung out and deformed into something merely functional. Nothing can revive it.

Damon became extremely worried about me after the days from what had happened as I didn't move from that room. I didn't want to eat I didn't want to do anything. During the light of day I would play in my mind that day when I lost the man I love. Then when the darkness of the night would come it would haunt me in my dreams. Each and every time Nik was more and more vicious in my dreams which made me frighten of the man I loved. Damon felt hopeless as all his effort I wouldn't listen and that what lead to the visit from Elijah, he sat on the bed beside me and pleaded that I couldn't allow what had happened to destroy me. That I had a life growing inside me that I needed to put first that I need to live for my son in that moment I didn't want to live for anyone not even for this little person who I had dreamed of in my thousand years. I got up from the bed and walked over to the window looking out to the canal that was the separation from where I stood to the French quarters.

"Over the weeks that passed…. I was thinking of what had happened… I felt like knew him that I knew his heart, and how he wouldn't do to hurt me. But I didn't realize that feeling so confident feeling so great about our relationship was back on track that soon we would become parents, and then for it to just be completely shattered. By one thing. By something so stupid. Nik makes me feel crazy. He makes me feel like it's my fault when all I wanted to do was protect him as he had protected me countless time." I turned to Elijah who stood there with a painful expression on his face of deep regret of Nik action. "I've been in pain ever since nothing or no one—" As I spoke I felt light headed one moment I saw Elijah look at with an expression of horror then next I saw darkness.

When I finally woke I was in a hospital bed I was told that my blood levels were low and that I was malnourished and needed to stay in for a few days, Elijah and Damon didn't leave my side as they were still trying to knock some kind of sense into me. The whole time I was there I thought that I would have had at least one visit from Nik not to see if I was okay because he made his feeling quite clear about me but to see that our son was okay. That didn't happen Nik didn't care or he didn't want to know I don't know which one it was but either way it hurt. The Doctors came back with test results they explained how the baby was totally fine healthy and they had no concerns about him. When it came to me there was a concern they spoke about the bruises that covered my stomach and began to ask me if I was in some violent relationship. That when Elijah spoke up and he was furious he along with Damon compelled the staff that I hadn't been admitted.

Once that was done they brought me back to the apartment and that when the questions began to arise. There was nothing escaping it and I couldn't hid the fact no more that this baby was stronger than myself. Damon was about to speak and I shot a look at him because I knew he was going to tell Elijah what he had discovered in Italy. I didn't believe in any of that I didn't believe that my child was killing me slowly. Elijah stood there deep in thought which concerned me because it meant that he might be adding up the pieces. He asked to make a suggestion of something that might help both Damon and I looked at him confused as he approached the fridge. He comes back to me with a glass filled with blood and asked me to drink it.

I didn't like the taste of blood when I was a vampire for those months and I certainly wasn't going to be drinking blood while human. He explained that the child I was carrying was part supernatural and that it needed a substance that would quench its thirst. He asked me once again to drink the blood just for his peace of mind. I looked at the claret colour of the blood in the glass before putting it to my lips. As I drank it I had this strange sensation it didn't taste like how I remembered it was more like a fruity kind of taste to it all. I drained the whole amount then he asked me to expose my swollen bump. As I did ever dark bruise old and new faded away as if they were never there. Now I knew what I needed to do to stop my baby from inflicting pain upon me that in my daily diet I would drink a certain amount of blood. As I was doing this I felt a difference in myself I wasn't writhing away like I had been. Colour began to resurface to my cheeks I looked healthier I felt it too but there was still that aching in my heart. That I knew couldn't repair.

Even weeks had passed I remembered the day vividly; for how can you forget the day your heart is broken? The funny thing about a broken heart is that it's not fatal. Though you wish in vain that it were life continues on and you have no choice but to continue on with it. You take the hand that fate has dealt you and you press forward because there is nothing else that can be done. I knew this for a fact. Little by little, the ache to see him to hear him would disappear. Little by little I'd forget how his arms felt how his fingers felt how his lips felt… The sound of his voice the intensity of his gaze, all of it. Trace by trace it would slip from my mind recede into foggy memory. The painful haze that dulled my present would melt into the past. Maybe not all the way maybe there would be a few scars. Maybe I'd be different, but I'd be me again. Little by little.

I knew I had to face my demons and I knew in matter of weeks my son would be here and I will not allow for there to be this bitterness to continue. That for the sake of our child there had to be some amity between us as I will always be this mother as Nik would always be his father. No child should grow up into a world where there bitter feuds. I learn to accept that there will never be an us again that is something that I had to come to terms with. I had told Damon that I was going to the market to pick up a few things of course he went all protective. I assured him I would be fine that no one will harm me Elijah had assured me of that. Even in Niklaus rage of hatred to me he wouldn't allow no one to harm the woman who carried his child. Still Damon wasn't convinced but as I told him I needed time on my own to be the person I once was. To not live in fear and face what the world throws at me. After that he couldn't really say much so I left and made my way towards the French quarters I knew I was walking on dangerous grounds but I needed to do this. For me more than anyone else as I will not be intimated or bullied no longer.

As I got closer to the compound my heart began to race a little more but I knew I had to do this. I couldn't hide no longer I wasn't one to hide maybe 500 years ago but I'm a different Star now. I walked through the main door into the court yard and for the first time it was filled with silence. No vampires hanging around drinking booze or playing there game of cards it was like a ghost town. I began to go up the stairs and my heart was pounding I think part of me hopes that he wasn't here that this was like a rehearsal to the actual encounter. I walked into the living room and it was empty I knew he was here somewhere I had that feeling of his presence. So I began to make my way toward the room that we both shared once upon a time as I reached for the handle my heart began to beat rapidly. I took in a deep breath to regain my composure and pulled on the handle opening the door.

As I did I see Nik standing in front of a easel while Genevieve leisurely laid on the bed that I once laid with Nik wearing only a robe and her underwear. I felt my heart in my throat as I witness something I thought I would never see. Nik literally sleeping with the enemy in our bed every part of me wanted to turn and run away. Then the over part of me wanted to kill the harlot that caused all this heartache so she could get her revenge of Rebekah.

"I saw the light from the courtyard and took a chance that—" I lied through my teeth but right now I was embarrassed and enraged with what I was seeing. "You weren't with a half-naked psychowitch. Seems I gambled, and lost." Nik stood there looking a little stunned to see that I walked in on them but my eyes advert to Genevieve who was smirking.

"Ten minutes ago, I was fully naked." I gritted my teeth together as I know Nik said he wanted nothing to do with me after he felt that I betrayed him, but to jump into bed with that bitch. Was the lower blow than him saying he hated me.

"Oh! Then you served your purpose." I spoke to her with sarcasm and a fake smile upon my face to hide the emotions beneath the surface. "Don't let me hold you up." I continue to smile at her stopping myself to show my rage about all this. She looks over to Nik who gave her a small nod then back at me.

"You travellers sure do love to piss off witches." She spoke as she barged passed me making me stumble into side table where my baby bump hit the sharp corner I wince in pain as I held the spot there it hurt. That action just then she declared war with me and she will regret it as I maybe human but that doesn't mean she can underestimate me. I looked up to see Nik glaring at me no form of compassion whatsoever.

''Really? Her? Out all the people in New Orleans you chose her to share your bed with." This was all hurting me in so many ways one being how he moved on so quickly. He put his paint brush down and clean his hands with a cloth while looking at me with a smirk. Of course Nik thought I was jealous and I had every right to be just because he renounced our marriage. It didn't mean my feeling or my love for him disappeared like his did.

''Well, New Orleans breeds nothing if not strange bedfellows, but I assume you're not here to question me on my leisure activities. As they are none of your concerns." He spoke as he walked passed me leaving the room. Well I expected more yelling and shouting but I came here to talk to him for a reason and I wasn't going to leave until I said my piece. I followed him into the living room and he headed for his assortment of scotch "Still here I see." He turned to look at me there was no emotion in his voice like I was someone off the street. "You are aware this isn't your home no longer, I don't need you loitering around like a desperate ex." I felt my jaw drop slightly as he spoke that I was some kind of desperate ex. Nik heart had literally turned into stone there was nothing there for me and I'm not going to allow him to continue to break me.

"I came here to talk to you about our child, or have you revoked him from your life also?" I snapped at him and in that moment I didn't care. He stood there not best pleased with me and what I had told him but Nik had shown no interest in this child in the last month.

"That child you are carrying hasn't been revoked from anything. You have Star, from my bed." A smirk appeared on his face as he approached me standing a foot away from me. "Which I know disappoints you more than anything." I slapped him across the face as it wasn't about that in my eyes I came here because I didn't want my son to pay for our mistakes. "I will let you have that one, but next time I won't be so kind to allow you to leave here in once piece." He threaten me before walking away I wasn't going to talk to me like that. If he wanted to hurt me of kill me or whatever he wanted to do then I'll let him do it as he can't hurt me anymore than he had.

"Classy Nik. Threating the woman who carries your son. I think your actions just gave me my answer for coming here. You talk about family standing tall being united, but you can't even have a civil conversation with me without threating to kill me." Nik turned to face me all I saw was anger as he didn't like what I was telling him which was the truth. "I will not allow MY son to be brought into this world and it to be like this. I refuse to accept that, and you would too if you had any concept of family." Nik stood there and didn't speak a word maybe it finally sunk in that soon we were going to be parents. That in the mist of all this hatred there was another person was going to be a part of this. I took one final look at him and walk out I half expected him to yell to shout to demand for me never to return but all there was is silence. Maybe it's finally sinking in that he can't behave like this no longer that he will be a father. Whatever it wasn't my concern as my focus now was on my baby boy.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

My morning started off well with the pleasurable company of my witch friend but of course big brother had to ruin the moment. He wanted me to care about the woman who carried my son that I didn't pay her visit and bring her flowers to say get well soon. Elijah didn't get it that Star was the last person that I thought would do such a deception. To lay in beside me in our bed when she knew the whole time about Rebekah and Marcel plot to take me down. He questions why I banished Rebekah from here but I choose to want Star dead and not done so because of the child she carried.

When the person you love and cherish more than your own life. That you would lay your own life on the line for her because to you she is everything. Love never comes with a brochure of rules and regulations a prospectus with guides of what is acceptable and what is abominable. It's a standard to follow your heart and that's what I did and if doing that hurt Star then I'm sorry… sorry for coming in her life and wasting her time. Today, I am proud to stand up and honour myself and proclaim to the world… yes, I loved someone more than myself. I loved someone truly, madly, deeply! The one problem with allowing yourself to be that in love with someone is that love is giving someone the power to destroy you...but trusting them not to. I gave her my heart and soul and all she did was trample upon and tore it into tiny piece.

So nothing that Elijah spoke to me was going to make me feel compassion for her if she wasn't taking care of herself that was her own doing. I knew my son was fine and healthy and that was all that mattered to me and nothing else. Then my dear brother attempted to get me get involved in getting this city back to once how it used to be. I was not interested in that game it wouldn't work not with this imbecile that are in charge of each fraction it will be a blood bath. Of course Elijah and his charm somehow he had gotten each of them to agree to a treaty. That tonight he will throw some kind of party which will have the witches, humans, werewolves and not forgetting vampires. It was a cocktail of disaster and even my new frenemy Genevieve thought so too as we both laughed at Elijah attempts. As we did I didn't expect for Star to come bursting into the room seeing her after all this time actually brought up a string of emotions. Some I didn't want to feel as I turned it off but like a serpent that attacks unexpectedly that what happened.

I could see the hurt in Star's eyes as she saw Genevieve laying where she once laid. I shook the little compassion that rose to the surface as she didn't deserve it. As her and Genevieve gave insult after insult I couldn't help but look at her swollen bump. It had grown that was for sure if anything Star looked as if she was going to give birth any time soon. Then as Star polity told Genevieve to leave she looked at me with disbelief when I agree. Then I action straight after made me see red as she pushed Star making her hurt herself. Not because of Star because of the damage that she could of caused my child. I held my anger in because if I reacted it would show that I felt something towards the woman carrying him. That wasn't the case. Star asked me why her well quite frankly it wasn't her business no longer who I share my bed with. That she was only jealous then she slap she gave me and the hurt and anger in her eyes I knew she was still in love with me. That was apparent and so visible to see but I had to remind her the feeling wasn't mutual.

That was when she spoke of her reasons for being here that it was about our child. That she didn't want him to be a part of all this that somehow we could be civil to one another for his sake. She was very brave to come here to be so bold to ask of this request. A request to which wasn't asking for all the wealth in the world because there was truth to what she had told me. I didn't want my son to see that I held so much hatred to his mother that I was ready to spill her blood in any moment. I stand by my word once she had given birth to him she be dealt with by my hands. There won't be any issue with how we will corporate for his sake. As she stormed out of the room I grabbed the bottle of scotch and threw it. Why you ask? Because that woman still got under my skin she was in my presence for matter of moments. In doing so she began to make the walls I had created crumble when I do not want them to.

I needed air to calm myself down so I went out on the balcony looking out at the city taking in the fresh air. As I look down to the street below there she was walking away she didn't seem upset more angry than anything. I did not ask for any of this if anything I always dreamt to give Star the one thing she longed for I still remember when she found out that Hayley was with my child how heartbroken she was. That one thing brought back her humanity, and as unhappy I was about the situation I was grateful that it brought back the Star I loved. I kept wishing that I could give to her the one thing a child and when it happened I thought the gods were on my side that they thought that my Star and I deserved our happy ending. My life was perfect take away the witches trying to harm her and my child because I knew in my heart that we would get through it. I used to imagine the moment when I son would come into this world how Star would hold him in her arms. While I held her in mine our little family in each other's arms. That was a dream a fantasy because this is the real world I live in where the woman I once loved betrayed me in the worst way possible. I shook my head and returned back into my room grabbing a paintbrush returning to my artwork. I looked up to find Elijah standing in front of my painting with a sour look upon his face.

"Not a fan of cerulean blue?" I teased as he looked at me with unimpressed expression. Seem that my brother in one of his moods or maybe he bumped into my ex and she gave him an earful.

"Not a fan of your continued indifference." Well I knew exactly what he meant as he still not best pleased with my interactions with Genevieve. How laid back I'm being about this city going to pots.

"Well, it's difficult trying to unite a community that has a history of mutual loathing." Which was true I didn't understand how Elijah thinks in a day he was going to achieve all this.

"Spare me the platitudes, Niklaus." Elijah didn't like I was being negative about all this so maybe I should attempt to spell this out to him.

"A perspective, then? If you want peace, you must begin with the werewolves. A hundred years ago, they had a run at ruling this city. As of late, all they've had is time to watch their enemies tear down that legacy." This was the start to my little plan that had been plotting away in my mind. Of course I wanted order in this city but there was four fractions and one that weren't allowed in this city. They had as much right as all the others to play a part in all this.

"All the more reason why their enemies are reluctant to bring them to the table." Elijah seemed a little surprised by my little suggestion.

"Take a page from Bienville, brother." I squeezed his shoulder as a sign of loyalty. "If the table's the obstacle, remove it." I walked over and began to pour us both drinks. "Do you recall in 1720, the Governor's desperation to secure our help to build the cities first levees? We sat with him, and refused his offer, and so, he plied us with wine, with corseted women, and with raucous camaraderie until he had his yes." When one treats people with benevolence, justice, and righteousness and reposes confidence in them. The army will be united in mind and all will be happy to serve their leaders. That is the strategy that needed to be done in order for this to work it was down to my brother if he choose to follow this advice. Something tells me with that look in his eye right now I had reeled him right in.

 **Star P.O.V**

I was so furious when I left the compound for many reason not just because that I had witness Nik love affair with that bitch Genevieve. Not that he was being so pompous about the way I felt about him that he knew that my feeling hadn't faded. The fact that for our son he wasn't willing to try and be civil and that told me he was damaged beyond repair. That his hatred for me ran so deep that it didn't matter about our child and what kind of environment he would grow up in. I know I can leave this city and move to somewhere where I could be happy with my child. There two reason why that could never happen one being Nik would hunt me down in his typical manner. Two being I do not want my son not to know his father I would rather suffer in silence than take him away from the person he need.

I thought for over a thousand years that I had no family no thing I was alone in the world and I felt empty inside. I will not do that to my child he will have a bond with me that isn't even anything to question about. I want him to hold a bond also with Niklaus so he can hold that hatred towards me. He can continue to look at me with disgust and think I'm the lowest of the low I can accept that. I will not allow his hatred for me push away the one thing he wanted and that was a child of his own. He will have a son and daughter entering his life soon and he needed to step up and be what Mikael could never be for him. If he chooses to push me and our son away in my eyes he would be recantation of Mikael.

I made my way back to that grotty apartment that Damon had us staying in and as I walked in he stood there with angry expression. It seem that Damon didn't trust me and he had followed me to the compound. This conversation consisted of a lot of yelling and calling me stupid that I risked my life but also my baby life. Yes I took a risk but as I said to myself today I needed to face my demons and that I did whether Damon liked it or not. I let him continue with his yelling as I went into my room. I know Damon cared for me and that he didn't want anything to happen to me and I love him for that. I don't think I would have survived this last month if I didn't have him by my side and I will be eternally grateful to him for that. What I knew today was that I needed to stand on my own two feet that I needed to take a plan of action. I'm tired of people thinking I'm human that I'm fragile that I'm unable to anything or protect myself. I'm also tired of people underestimating me yes I maybe human now but I have over a thousand years of experience. One person today claimed a war against me that was that red headed witch bitch Genevieve.

I will not let her think that she can imitate me that she has control cause in reality she doesn't. She may have the ancestor of the witches of New Orleans on her side. She reminded me of something today about my true heritage that the blood that ran through my veins were one of a Traveller. I was the daughter of the immortal Silas that people feared I even recall one original being frighten of him being woken. So why should the daughter of someone so powerful live in hiding. Why should I allow to continue for people to think being human I'm weak? Because I don't hold the strength I once had? Or the speed?

The one thing I knew is that Traveller magic was pure nothing like white magic or black magic that these witches in New Orleans use. The witches had declared war with me from the moment they knew of my child. With Genevieve actions from today she marked it all in stone and I will not sit back no long. I will not allow these witches to think some prophecy of my child is going to be the end of white magic. If anyone was going to end the witches of this town who try and cause myself or my child harm will be me. I knew exactly how to do it and it and I knew just the person who would be able to help me.

I had a very interesting phone call from Elijah apparently he was trying to seek peace within the city. His reason behind all this was for two innocent lives that are going to be entering this world don't live in a city filled with corruption. That he had spoken to all four fractions to sign a treaty meaning that the witches couldn't harm me or my child no longer. As wonderful as it all sounded and I wanted to believe that some piece of paper was going to stop all this. I knew it wouldn't as I had lived around witches all my life when they wanted to end something they would do it sneaky. Of course I gave Elijah my full support and didn't come across negative. I'm grateful for what he was doing I knew it wasn't only for me, but also for Hayley as her baby wasn't safe either. The one thing that surprised me was that he requested my presence there tonight. That maybe Nik had exiled me from the family, but to Elijah I will always be a Mikaelson that I needed to be there represent. I was going to ask what Niklaus would say but before I could even ask that he assured me that he would keep Nik on a tight leash. That for me coming there was to support him for this cause and nothing else. Elijah really did know how to make me feel obligated to attend so I told him I would be coming which pleased.

The only issue I had now was to tell my vampire best friend that we are going to a party that will have Nik there. I see this conversation being far worst then the heated argument from earlier. Well if I can be fearless when facing Niklaus Mikaelson then I can do the same when facing Damon Salvatore. I took in a deep breath before leaving the room. I went into the living room where Damon was on the couch with bottle of bourbon to hand. He looked really deep in thought the kind of though where he going to snap any moment. Maybe it wasn't the right time to bring this up but I was going if he liked it or not. I would rather him accompanied me that to stalk me in dark corners to be there for me as support. Here goes nothing…

"Hey…" He looked at me a little unamused then taking a swig from the bottle. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought, I walked over and sat next to him leaning my head on his shoulder "I'm sorry for upsetting you Damon. I know you're just looking out for me and my baby." I knew I needed to apologies because that was what he was doing and I shouldn't have snapped at him. "I'm trying to face up to my responsibility Damon. I went there because I know my baby going to be here soon and I just wanted to try make him see reason." Damon wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I guess it didn't go down well." I didn't say a thing as Damon knew what Nik was like when he on his vengeful mode. "It probably didn't help with me yelling at you as soon as you walked through the door. I'm sorry about that. You don't need that but I was angry, because I care for you and for your baby." Damon spoke with compassion in his voice as I knew that was what he was trying to do.

"Well regardless of his hatred to me this child is a Mikaelson." I sat up to look at him and I knew this was going to turn into an argument but I needed to be there tonight for Elijah. "Elijah called me. He having some kind of party tonight that all the fraction will be signing some peace treaty." Damon arched his brow as he placed his bottle down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Suit and tie is bring New Orleans to peace I'm impress. Will it work well that to be seen" Well I think Damon was impressed that Elijah doing something to clean up this town. Maybe what happened with me and how Elijah brought to light about consuming blood as it seemed that what the baby needed. "Something tells me that you bring this up with means _we_ have been formally invited" I was taken back as I watched Damon smiling as he spoke I didn't know if it was an act or that he was being serious.

" _We?_ You willing to come with me?" Damon sat there with a smirk on his face and once again I didn't know how to read him right now.

"A room full of Vampires, Werewolves, Humans and not forgetting Witches that something I need to witness. So go and make yourself beautiful." I was truly taken back by him being so accepting about all this why was he cooperating?

"Aren't you worried that Nik going to be there and might cause a scene or anything? You're being a little relaxed about all this." Not that I minded that he was being this way it just I know Damon and for him to be so relaxed meant he had an agenda of some kind.

"You spoke how you don't want to live in fear no more. Right? Well what better way to show that you're not afraid of Klaus than turning up to his brother shin dig." He get up from the couch and help me up to my feet. "You shouldn't live in fear, and Klaus is pissed at you for not telling on his little sis. I understand his anger about that—" I was a little stunned to hear that Damon was kind of defending Nik saying he had a right to be this angry at me. "—But I know you did it to protect him as you knew it would destroy him. You love him that much you don't want to see him hurt. So if Klaus can't see that then his lost an amazing woman." Damon spoke some kind of sense and tonight I'm not going to walk into that party looking over my shoulder. I will walk in there holding my head high and be there to support Elijah how he supported me through my dark time. I will not allow anyone to beat me down no longer it's time for them to see that I will stand my ground until the bitter end.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Elijah took my advice and spoke to all the fractions even including the wolves to be part of all of this treaty nonsense. Of course it added a few morn brownie point with Hayley as she seem to take the role of spoke person for the wolves. Well by right she is the rightful hire of the Crest clan so her speaking for her people was expected. I have my own agenda this this gathering which may not please my brother as he would see it as I'm going against him. That wasn't the case I was tired of seeing this city the way it was I was tired of certain fractions having control while the wolves were outcast. I wanted to let the wolves regain their power and control once again as part of me was from that line. I had not accepted that part of myself for the majority of my life.

I learnt a lot from this deception that I discovered recently. That the Mikaelson were not my only family that I had another family that I had been rejecting for centuries. With becoming a father I want my children to embrace that side of the family my daughter will hold the capabilities of a werewolf were as my son I'm unsure of. I'm certain he will take after his father rather than his weak mother I saw his strength already with the bruises he had left on her. He would be his father son which pleased me as with both my children I will love and protect them but I will also show them they will have to fear nothing.

This party that Elijah had arrange began I was looking forward to seeing what kind of carnage would occur on this night. I stood on the balcony looking down at the courtyard filled with breeds of all kinds attempting to get along. This wasn't going to work there was far too much bad blood spilled between one and other. I watched as Genevieve made her grand entrance with her three harvest girls at toe. I couldn't help but smile as she walked through the vampires and werewolves looking fearless. Then someone caught my eye as they entered the room it was Star with Damon beside her. She looked radiantly beautiful in her long black dress while her eyes sparkles and her smile lit up the room. One of the many reason why I fell in love with her because of her entrance when entering a room. She looked as exquisite this night as she did that night when we first met in England when I believed in love at first sight. Of course she would have been here by Elijah request it seem that my brother wasn't going to give up on his quest to make me see my senses. I had seen everything on that one day at Layette cemetery when I learn that she wasn't the woman who I thought she was.

I have an evil and corrupt mind I can attack that you wouldn't see it coming I can rip a person into shreds and make them feel pain that they never felt before. To have the table turned on you it's a pain that is truly scar you in too many ways to describe. There is nothing these hands can hold worth having. They cannot hold the moonlight, or the melody of a song, or even the beauty of the woman I love. They can touch her face, but not her beauty. Only the heart can hold such things, but my heart didn't feel that way no longer. I may have moments of weakness where her mere presence may weaken me for a moment but it is only for a moment.

"Looking for your ex-wife?" I heard Genevieve spoke from beside me and I turned to face her and I could see the jealously in her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of Star, love." I mocked her as I placed my hands on either side of her shoulders to show some form of affection. It worked as I could see her melt before me. Genevieve was truly and hopelessly in love with me as I expected and this work to my advantage.

"Just curious why you'd seek her company. She seems so... pretentious." She spoke as she looked down at Star who was weaving through the crowed smiling.

"Well she is the mother to my unborn child. As bitter as things are between us it was a welcome respite to know that the child she carries is well." I didn't know what to really say to her as I knew that she was upset about agreeing to be alone with Star earlier. By the way she left the room and attempted to hurt Star by inflicting pain my child. I had to remember why I had Genevieve so close at the moment and eventually I would deal with her also.

"I thought _I_ was your respite." She spoke with jealously in her voice this was all becoming a little tedious but I needed to remain in control.

"Well, you are. You are." I spoke as I caressed her cheek and a smile appeared on her face. "Promise me- not another thought about Star." I noticed Jackson walking up the stairs "Excuse me." I walked away from her and approached Jackson and asked if we could have a little chat. I brought him into a private room so we could speak as I had an offer that I knew he wouldn't want to refuse.

"I'm so glad you accepted my invitation." I spoke as I shook his hand while Jackson stood there looking at me a little wryly.

"So, is this where the great Klaus Mikaelson says something poignant, and snaps my neck?" Well I kind of expected him to say something like that but that wasn't my reason for my extended invitation.

"I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to offer you a gift." Jackson stood there with an assumed look upon his face. All he knew about me was that I was this hybrid who will murder and kill and destroy lives also whatever else Hayley may have told him.

"Out of the kindness of your _vampire_ heart?" He spoke sarcasm which wasn't what was needed right now but knew convincing Jackson wasn't going to be easy.

"Our hearts are more similar than you might realize. You see, long before I evolved, mine beat as a werewolf. I know your power. I know your burden. I'm here to take the latter away." That was all I wanted to do I didn't want them to suffer no longer. Why should the wolves be a slave to the moon when vampires are no longer salves to the sun.

"You want to make me a hybrid? I put my pack first, and I'm not gonna let anything compromise my family line, especially becoming some bloodthirsty vampire parasite." I liked Jackson attitude how he put his pack before his own needs but I wasn't going to be offering him that.

"That pride, that sense of loyalty? Well, that's exactly why I haven't snapped your neck yet." I assured him as this wasn't about making an army this was about offering freedom.

"Well, if you're not gonna kill me, then what the hell do you want?" He snapped at me which I allowed him to there was no reason for Jackson to have any trust in me for now. But this what I plan to offer him will surly change his mind.

"Only to give you back the city that was taken from you. How is that for poignant?" I spoke a little smugly as I watched his face drop slightly as it was something he didn't expect from me.

"Why would I trust someone who's conspiring behind his own brother's back?" Well now I needed to explain why I hadn't informed Elijah of my little plan.

"I'm not trying to undermine Elijah's venture. I'm supporting his vision. Vampires destroy life to survive, witches are only as powerful as their dead, but the werewolves have thrived because their strength comes from family unity." That was the one thing that I admire about the wolves that family came first and that was my intension too for the future. "The safety of that unity is what I want for my unborn children. The painful truth is, vampires are the antithesis of unity." Which was true since my siblings and I had become vampire family didn't mean much to us. Rebekah actions had proven that but I'm not innocent either I had done many cruel things to my family. I do not want that to continue with my bloodline through my children I want them to know what a family means. Star words from this afternoon kept going through my mind the reason why I had decided to go down this route to free my other family from there curse.

"So, what, after a thousand years, you're finally ready to embrace the other half of your family tree? Maybe the other half doesn't _want_ you." Well I knew one thing that the other side of my family wanted and if I can offer that to them they would not decline my offer.

"Oh, they will once they return to the Quarter." I pushed past Jackson to grab the wooden box from my desk to show exactly what I had planned.

"You got a plan to back that up?" Jackson spoke with curiosity in his voice as I pulled out Cary's ring from the box.

"My mother was a very powerful witch. I watched her craft all manner of magical items, but her most prized possession was this ring." I held it up in Jackson view "I hadn't seen it for 1,000 years, and then it turned up hanging around the neck of a werewolf, a direct descendant of my biological father. I believe she gave him this ring as a way of freeing him." I knew that my mother had loved my biological father dearly and that she would have done such a thing.

"How so?" Jackson question and I began to approach him as I would relive something to him that he thought was the impossible.

"Daylight rings shield vampires from the sun. So, why not a moonlight ring, to protect werewolves from the curse? Think about it! No more breaking bones, no more losing control to the beast within." As I spoke I could see Jackson seemed impressed with my offer.

"What do I have to do?" He was convinced with my offer. Now I could get the wheels in motions that I will not allow them to be the lower species no longer. The will these streets with their head held high at the same level as any other fractions.

 **Star P.O.V**

Damon was one full of surprises as he agreed about going to this party. I wasn't going to question him anymore about it so I did as he asked and went to get ready. I had a shower and I came out I saw a long black gown on my bed with a note beside it. It was from Elijah he thought it would be something I could wear for tonight and I was touched by his offer. It felt strange building this relationship with him all over again. It felt like back in 1942 when Nik would ignore me and Elijah was always there to comfort me. So I knew as much as this treaty was going to end up as a disaster I would be there for him to support him as he had been doing for me that was the least I could do. So I got ready and the dress he had gotten me fit perfectly I was actually truly impressed. So was Damon when I came up he commented how I scrubbed up well in his typical teasing manner. As usual Damon looked smart in this dark attire as always.

As we arrived at this party that Elijah was throwing you could feel the tension in the room with each of them hating one another. The first person who caught my eye was Nik from the balcony as he was looking down at the crowed. He looked handsome all dressed in dark suit accompanied with dark shirt my moment of admiring was ruined. As soon as the red headed bitch turned up next to him I looked away. I was a little surprised by the welcoming I was getting from the vampires saying that I looked well and how I was glowing. Something I did not expect at all even Damon seemed a little surprised to maybe Elijah told them to behave. I don't know but I didn't come here to get any agro but I knew one person who would throw daggers at me all night. That would be Genevieve but I wasn't going to let her bother me not tonight. Damon went to get us both a drink and I saw Davina on the other side of the room I kind of felt bad that I hadn't been in touch with her but Damon and Davina had actually grown a close friendship. He had told her all about what had been happening with me and she fully understood. I began to make my way over to her and she seemed sad and a little lost in her thoughts.

"Hey Davina." She looked up and a huge smile appeared on her face as she saw me. It just appeared like a different girl to the one who was standing there looking miserable.

"Star…" She hugged me with a little difficulty because of my baby bump. "I thought that would have been a little easier." She spoke pulled away. "You look beautiful and glowing." She seemed a little surprised by my appearance maybe on the outside I was confident but on the inside I was scared as hell right now.

"Thank and you look stunning too. I'm sorry—" I began to say but Davina stopped me in mid-sentence.

"Don't apologies for anything Star, I know what you've been going through." I notice she was looking behind me and I turned to see a guy approaching. It wasn't any guy I recognised him he was one of the werewolves from Hayley crest clan.

"Hey. You look, um..." He began to speak a little nervously and I could see that he was a little taken by Davina. Why wouldn't he? She was a beautiful young girl.

"Nervous? Out of place? Short in this dress?" She laughs nervously and he smiled and laughed along with her. There was defiantly some kind chemistry going on here I think maybe this might the first sign of harmony.

"I was gonna say pretty. I'm Oliver. So, what's the name of the girl I'm about to ask to dance?" I looked at Davina and smirked as she blushed furiously to his forwardness. I was about to speak when another young girl with curly dark hair intervened.

"Monique. Her name is Monique." She looks over at Davina, and smirks. Suddenly Davina was upset and annoyed, storms away, leaving Monique and Oliver to dance. I stood there stunned by what I had witness and I think this Monique needed to be taught a lesson. I was about to approach her when Elijah appeared in front of me,

"Would you care to dance?" He asked as he held out his hand to me. My eyes were still on that Monique girl but I knew I couldn't cause a scene right now so I took his offered hand and allows him to lead me onto the dance floor.

"You outdid yourself! You even got Nik to come out and play." I spoke a little cheekily to try and show my old self so he didn't have to think I didn't want to be here.

"Yes, it seems that only a sizeable soirée is enough to tear my brother away from his efforts at the easel." When Nik concentrated on his art it was never really a good sign because it meant that he was plotting away. When he would paint it would allow him to open up to many possibilities.

"That's never a good sign. Nik once told me that his painting was a metaphor for control, for achieving his vision through sheer force of will." Those were the words he spoke to me. I don't think that what it was all the time but after something like what happened it was a way for him to plot away.

"Well, truthfully, I'd be shocked if he didn't have at least a dozen or so of those visions swarming around in that insidious skull of his. I do hope your son inherits his mother's..." He gazes at me from head to toe "Everything." He spins me around dramatically and I couldn't help but smiles. As Elijah compliment touched me I didn't want my son to have all my qualities because there were many of Nik that I would want him to have. Just not the bad temper and stubborn ways would be good start.

"It is weird, being back here." I spoke honestly as it did feel strange to be back at the place I once called home but feel like it's not that anymore.

"Not unpleasant, I hope?" Elijah asked looking down at me and I gave him a small smile. I didn't know how to really answer that.

"Not entirely." I just wished that Nik and I could just be civil to one another but that will be something I do not see happening any time soon.

"Are you entirely sure you shouldn't be here with us?" I would love to be here but Nik wouldn't allow that. I don't think not even Elijah could convince him otherwise Nik had his mind set nothing could change it that been proven by resent events.

"I think that ship finally sailed. I just have to live where I am as the plantation was burnt to a crisp." Elijah gave me a sorrowful look and I saw Damon approaching us.

"May I cut in?" Damon spoke curtsey towards Elijah and he nodded and Damon took lead. "You looked like you needed recusing from Mr Noble." I shook my head of course Damon had to continue with the nicknames. My attention went back to that Monique who was laughing while she continued to dance with Oliver.

"What Monique problem with Davina?" I asked as I continued to look over at her and I notice Damon following my gaze.

"Oh little ' _Miss I'm the chosen one'_ I kinda missed a few vital things maybe." I pulled away from him waiting for him to explain himself "Okay don't get mad. Promise me you won't get mad." I didn't reply I just folded my arms waiting for him to speak. "Okay…. Since Davina come back from the great beyond her magic on the fritz. She told me that the elders punished her on the other side for siding with vampires. Little Miss over there keep adding salt in the wound." I couldn't believe that Damon kept that from me that Davina was having problems with her magic. I could have helped her instead of wallowing in self-pity over a man who had wipes this hands with me.

"I had a right to know Damon. I could helped her I know every one of you look at me as some pathetic human but you all forget I've been around a lot longer than any Original vampire." I snapped at him as this frustrated me that I'm kept in the dark about this. "I've been around witches all my life I have incantation burnt into my mind. I can help her. But no I'm not an option am I? Because all you see is a fragile Star." I was about to walk away from him and he catches my arm from going anywhere as he did I could see that Diego and Oliver having heated words between one another.

Suddenly Diego picks Oliver up and throws him across the courtyard. Where he falls onto a table covered in glasses of champagne which shatter upon impact. Damon became all protective and told me to go upstairs as it wasn't safe here not with vampires and werewolves starting. I didn't even argue and I began to make my way to the staircase as I started to go up I stopped to see what was happening. I saw Diego vamp-speeds over to Oliver but Oliver pins him against a wall suddenly Elijah appears and pulls Oliver off of him before pushing him against a table.

"This ends _now_. I won't ask again." Elijah demanded as he held Oliver down. I knew this was going to get messy there was no way this could be a peaceful night.

"Oh, we'll end it all right." A man with dark hair called out to Elijah who looked over to find him pinning Diego to the wall a stake aimed right at his heart. This was getting beyond ridiculous now they talk about how they want harmony but here they are ready to rip each other's throats out.

"What's stopping you? Kill him. Go ahead, Elijah. Do it. I mean, it's not like he doesn't deserve to die." I called out from the stairs and I felt all eyes on me. Elijah stood there looking at me with disbelief in his eyes thinking I was taking side I wasn't at all. They all needed to see sense because until that happen what Elijah trying to achieve will never work. "I mean it was Oliver who handed Rebekah over to the witches so they could torture her." I turned to where Diego was. "But, then again, wasn't it Diego who led a werewolf massacre last month?" I looked over at Genevieve who was standing beside Nik glaring over at me. "And the witches cursed the wolves, while the humans stood back and let it all happen. So when you think about it everyone here deserves to die." Which was true none of these standing here deserved to live after everything they have all done. You can't kill one and not the other it's just being hypocritical.

"Are approaching a point?" Elijah spoke with anger toward me. He wasn't best please with everything I brought to light I maybe not a supernatural creature no more but I've live long enough to know that they can live in harmony. I've seen it with my own eyes it possible but they all had to be willing to commit.

"My point, Elijah, is this- if we can't all learn to get along if these families can't create some sort of community, then what's the point? Kill each other and get it all over with." Elijah stood there for a moment taking in what I had told him and he lets go of Oliver while the other man reluctantly lets go of Diego, as well.

After my little speech I didn't want to be there no longer and I tried to see if I could find Davina to speak to her. During my search Damon told me that was did was incredibly stupid but also brilliant as I knocked some sense into them all. I impressed Damon Salvatore that was something I needed to mark in my calendar. I asked Damon to take me to where Davina might be and he assured me that she would be in the garden back where the girls were staying with Genevieve. He wasn't too sure if I should go there because of the ' _issues'_ I have been having with the witch bitch. As I told Damon I had neglected Davina far too long and right now she needed me. So with that he and I left the party and they were a few looks on the way out but I didn't care. He brought me to the house and he wanted to come with me but I asked him that I wanted time alone with her. Damon respected that and told me to call him when I needed picking up.

I began to make my way into the green house and as I walked in Davina was sitting with a dead rose in her hand. I looked around there was a lot of dead roses around the whole place apart from two that were on another table. I walked over to her and she raised her head and gave me a smile I sat at the same table as her and began to look through all the herbs and dried flowers. I knew she was trying to do Belle la vie à cette fleur spell which bring them back to life but it seemed that she needed some help.

"You know when I first married Nik I got a single rose every day." I spoke as I held a dead rose in my hand. "He spoke how _Love is like a rose in the winter only the strong survive_. Nik liked this metaphor." I turned to her and smiled as she sat there with an expression of indifference.

"Hard to think that Klaus has a heart. Especially with the way…. I'm sorry Star the last thing you need is me talking about my hatred to Klaus. I thought I couldn't hate him more than I did already but what he has done to you….." I placed the rose down and placed my hand on top hers.

"You have a lot of reason to hold resentment to him and I fully understand and respect that. I'm a big girl, and I can deal with Nik you don't need to worry about me" Davina sighed in frustration I as she looked at the dead debris in front of us. "You know for over a thousand years I didn't have a home to call a home, I didn't even have a family until I met the Mikaelson. They were very different people back then nothing what you see today. When I ran from them there was something I always had that was the use of my magic." Davina looked at me a little surprised. "For majority of my life I was known as unum praeditos a supernatural being that had control of magic, but the ability of an immortal." I began to remise on how my life was before and how I used to hate it but right now I wish I was that person again.

"You practices magic?" Davina spoke a little stunned I gave her a smile as there was so much she didn't know about me and I wanted her to know the real me.

"The incantation you're trying to do was created by myself. I used to be a natural I even used to surprise myself." Davina sat there still with the expression filled with astonishment as knowing that I had been one to practise magic.

"What made you stop?" She spoke with confusion.

"I guess I didn't embrace it as much after I found out what I was. I was frighten and scare and I didn't want to be unum praeditos. I didn't want to have the responsibility of taking down this big bad that I was destined to destroy." I began to chuckle at the thought of it all. "You know I thought it was Niklaus at first." I looked up to see Davina jaw hung slightly "The reason why I ran and faked my death that a really long story but it turned out that the bad was Silas."

"I heard of him he was some powerful witch part of the travelling community. I heard stories about him in the community how no one could allow him to be awaken because he would bring hell on earth." Davina recited to me the same story I heard all those years ago of how he would destroy everything.

"I heard the same version, and his awake and I think the earth fine. Well so to say. The witch who entombed him was called Qetsiyah he was meant to marry her but he fell for another. Her name was Amara she was my mother—" Davina cut me off in mid-sentence.

"You're the daughter of Silas?!" Davina gave me the reaction that I expected. "Wow I'm stunned I don't even know what to say right now." She looked at me with mixed emotions. "The daughter of Silas..." She still spoke stunned as she got up. I didn't want to upset her but I wanted to not hide anymore.

"You're reacting the same way I did when I found out." Davina turned to me. "I walked alone for so long not know who I was. No family being alone starting a new life constantly the only people who knew of what I was were your ancestors the Claire's, and of course your father. I think that was the first time after 300 years I felt like I had a family." I got up and began to approach her. "What I'm trying to tell you Davina family doesn't have to be blood. You got me, and Damon, Cami...even Marcel. If you want." If I learnt anything from the moment I knew Davina was dying is that Marcel cared for her deeply that was shown. Davina shook her head as she walk over the table and sighed as she sat down.

"Marcel used me." She was right he did used her but not for his own advantage.

"He used you to fight the people who were trying to kill you. And you know he also saved you from those people. So you don't have to trust him but he does love you." I smiled at her. "And P.S? So do I." I watched as a huge smile grew upon her face as I told her that.

"Even if I don't have any magic? All the power I had was from the other Harvest girls. I don't even know what I have without it." Davina needed a little reminding of what she is and that it wasn't as simple as that for her not to be able to magic.

"Don't you owe it to yourself to find out? You're a witch, Davina. You can't change your DNA any more than I can, so you might as well embrace it." I handed her the dried rose from the table "You need to believe in yourself that all you lack right now. If you do that you'll become one badass witch like the rest of the Claire's." She takes the rose from me and hold it in her hand and closed her eyes. I knew she could do this there was something truly special about Davina and I knew that from the moment I held her in my arms 16 years ago.

" _Belle la vie à cette fleur. Belle la vie à cette fleur. Belle la vie à cette fleur. Belle la vie à cette fleur. Belle la vie à cette fleur. Maintenent._ " She whispered the incantation. I watched as the flower comes back to life, and she smiles as she hands it back to me.

"Aww!" I couldn't help but grin but as I looked around the room everything that was once dead was alive again "I told you your badass." She frowned at me the I indicated for her to look around the room as she did she looked blown away "Don't let Monique or Genevieve or anyone tell you that you that you're not worthy to be a witch. Because you Miss Claire going to be the one who going show them otherwise." As I finished talking she hugged me tightly I responded with the same embrace. She pulled away and looked at me as if she wanted to say something but was holding back. "You can say what on your mind I won't bite" She shifted on her feet comfortably.

"You opened my eyes to be stronger that I need embrace who I am. Why can't you do the same to Klaus his basically bullied you out of your home." Davina anger began to show as she was talking. "I wish I could do something to teach him a lesson. I know he's saying you betray him all that nonsense, but you did it to protect him. To protect Marcel and Rebekah too. Right?" I guess I did do it to protect all of them because I knew what would happen. It didn't matter though because the bitch from the dead opened Nik eyes to it all and Rebekah rage she outted me. "You're a strong person too Star, and your allowing him to make you think your weak. You're human. You may not have all those abilities you had for all those centuries but your still you." Davina was right I was still the same person just because I didn't have all those things didn't change the person.

"Thank you Davina. You have brought me clarity and I know what I need to do." I gave her a kiss on her forehead before leaving. I did know what I need to do I wasn't going to live like this no more. Tonight I'm going to make a stand which may gain me some respect or it would lead to my death but either way I would have done it as me. That's the person that wouldn't be back into a corner and allow to be walked over time for me to rise Star from the ashes.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I had Jackson fully on board with my plan to help the wolves in them regaining some form of control. Now it was about the next step to my plane to find the spell and get my bedfellow to be the one to cast the spell. Then it will be the end to them being beneath all the other fractions. The evening was going quite pleasantly until Diego and Oliver broke out into some kind of fight. I suspected as much to happen it was a cocktail for disaster. Then Elijah was in the middle ready to deal with Oliver when an unexpected person spoke up. That was Star her little speech was impressive and she was right that everyone in that room deserved to die. Each of them all had a hand in making this city turn into the carnage that it was right now. She spoke of the families to be untied rather than at each other throats. As she stood there the whole room looked at her with some form of admiration for her as she spoke up on behalf of everyone. Once again she was my weakness as I was one of those who stood there impressed. I heard Genevieve huff beside me as she spoke she was not impressed with Star's words. Whereas Francesca who was head of the human fraction of tonight was thoroughly impressed by her words. Well let just say that didn't best please Genevieve as she stormed off.

I watched Star leave with Damon as soon as she finished talking and I made my way up to my room. I walked over to the piece of art I had been working on for a moment before grabbing a paintbrush and getting to work. All change begins with a plan, the success of which depends on several things: depth of commitment, passion for one's cause...Willingness to embrace a new path. Determination to overcome any obstacle. And, in some cases, even making unnatural alliances. I looked up to see Elijah enters with the signed peace treaty and the inkwell.

"Sign it." He placed down the treaty on the table along with the ink well. I didn't understand why he would want me to sign it as he had done already for our family.

"Why? You've already done so on our behalf." I spoke as I continued to paint but I could see that Elijah seemed a little annoyed.

"Brother, I am not a fool. It's clear to me you're not as disinterested as you'd like me to believe. Sign, please. If there is no peace between us, then how can you expect others to follow suit?" There was no way from getting away from this he wouldn't leave me be until I signed this silly treaty. Well I had to show face for his benefit.

"Fine, if it will make you happy. But, I assure you, this city's inhabitants will not adhere to this agreement." I signed the contract to shut him up as in theory I wasn't doing anything too bad behind his back only helping my other family.

"Well, you are welcome to wager against me. You will lose." Elijah spoke confidently and I couldn't help but smile as my brother wager was ludicrous. There will never be peace and no piece of paper will stop that signed with blood or not.

"We'll see." I smirked at him then he left the room. I walked over the piece of art I had been working on. This was my vision of the New Orleans skyline. In the sky added a large full moon representing a part of myself that I'm embracing.

I cleaned my hands from the paint as I needed something to quench my thirst it had been a bust night after all. Also I'm going to be having company very soon with Genevieve presence and I needed to sublet ask about the rings. As I walked out of the room I could a noise from one of the guest rooms I began to walk down the hallways when the door opened and there stood Star. I was stunned at first then all I felt was rage as she had no right being here.

"May I ask what the bloody hell are you doing here?" I spoke through my teeth as she stood there fearless her expression didn't change she didn't back away or nothing.

"Well I would have moved into the plantation, but it burnt down." She stood there in just a silk night gown and glass in her hand. I wanted to grab her and throw her out of here but that prominent bump that stood out was stopping me.

"Well return to whatever rock you've been hiding under for the last month. I'm telling you now you are not staying here Star." I warned her as I would not stay under the same roof as her not after everything. She could return to that rat infestation that she had been living for the last month.

"Nik I'm not here to fight, but this is my—" She began to say I didn't want to hear her no longer.

"You have no right to call this home, not after what you did to me." I raised my voice at her as this everything here was mine nothing was any reflection of her.

"Well that's where you're wrong. Do you recall how Elijah had everything signed over to me? That wasn't only the plantation, but was everything. The last living relative if you recall….." She was really pushing it with me now I took a step toward her while trying to restrain myself from inflicting pain upon her.

"You won't be living for much longer if you don't leave!" I yelled at her. She didn't flinch she stood there like a different person from what I had seen. She gives one speech and now she thinks she can stand up to me?

"If you want to kill me Nik just be done with it." Star spoke firmly as she looked me dead in the eyes. "Then do it I won't stop you. If me being here causing you that much misery then end it Niklaus." She raised her voice slightly. There was something about her in that one moment that impressed me slightly how she was being so bold and brave. A quality that I have to admit I admired right now.

"So you become all big and brave all of a sudden? If this is you hoping that living under the same roof that we can rekindle, and have some happy ending then you're sorely mistaken" I watched as her face sadden as she shook her head.

"What we had Niklaus was a modern fairy-tale. With no happy ending. Sleep well Niklaus" I was taken back slightly by her comment. She looked at me there was still that sorrow in her eye she walked back into the guest room closing the door behind.


	14. Sometimes It's Better To Lie

**Klaus P.O.V**

As enraged as I was from the night when Star announced that she would be staying in the compound and will not be leaving. Let's say things around here had been a little tense. Of course Elijah was totally static that she had returned no doubt in my mind that he was the bird who whispered into her ear. I even went to see if it could be revoked as at any point Star could stop any vampire from entering the premises. I was going to lose it until I read the fine print where it stated that she only had full control until my son was born. Once that his birth had been registered everything that was Mikaelson would be in his name. Well I will allow Star to have some form of comfort for a few short weeks. One she had given birth there will be whole new set of rules which will not consist of her breathing. In the mean while I will make sure I make her life hell. Just that alone would be a pleasurable task and I knew what would exactly get under her skin.

Of course Star had Damon move into the compound which didn't please me whatsoever. It seemed that Elijah and Damon had formed some form of bond of course the connection was all down to Star. They are all blinded by her innocent beneath that exterior that projected like an angle laid something evil. Star had an agenda I knew she was plotting something because she was being far to calm about everything. So I knew I had to find out what she was playing at because she was playing too nice. It wasn't because she was so apparent in love with me it wasn't that kind of nice it was just little thing that would get under my skin more of the small talk asking me about my day. She would smile sweetly as she would sit there with her hand on her baby bump. She was pushing me and she knew I wouldn't harm her. From the night she stood up and told me to kill her and I didn't she knew that my threats were empty. Which they were for now because as much as it would give me great pleasure to rip her throat out. She was carrying precious cargo my son that was the only reason why she still breaths till this day. Until the day which will be in just a short matter of time where my boy makes his appearance Star is safe for now.

So I requested that Genevieve spent a little more time at the compound which she didn't decline as I've said before she was smitten with me. Well the comments that flew about in this place both women gave a good as they got. Jealousy is a disease love is a healthy condition. The immature mind often mistakes one for the other or assumes that the greater the love. The greater the jealousy - in fact, they are almost incompatible; one emotion hardly leaves room for the other. That what both of these women were indicating when they were in the same presence. Star of course would be filled with jealously when I would show affection to Genevieve. Then when Star would speak to me about certain things or little digs saying _oh he used to say the same to me_ Genevieve would off in a huff she allowed Star to get under her skin. At times it was a little assuming as I watched how they would be catty to one another then I would remind myself that woman betrayed me. Betrayal is an ironic thing. When the one you love betrays you then you betray yourself. You think you're showing strength with your anger, but in reality you're showing how much you still care. That something I needed to stop I needed to try a new strategy from now on.

After another night filled with lustful desires I got out of bed after Genevieve fell asleep. These days she was a lot louder in the bedroom I knew it was to annoy Star or to hurt her in some way I didn't know if it affected her, but for some stupid reason it affected me. Life has a way of going in circles. Ideally, it would be a straight path forward we'd always know where we were going, we'd always be able to move on and leave everything else behind. There would be nothing but the present and the future. Instead, we always find ourselves where we started. When we try to move ahead, we end up taking a step back.

We carry everything with us, the weight exhausting us until we want to collapse and give up. We forget things we try to remember. We remember things we'd rather forget. The most frightening thing about memory is that it leaves no choice. It has mastered an incomprehensible art of forgetting. It erases, it smudges it fills in blank spaces with details that don't exist. But however we remember it or choose to remember it the past is the foundation that holds our lives in place. Without its support we'd have nothing for guidance. We spend so much time focused on what lies ahead when what has fallen behind is just as important. What defines us isn't where we're going, but where we've been. Although there are places and people we will never see again, and although we move on and let them go, they remain a part of who we are. There are things that will never change, things we will carry along with us always. But as we venture into the murky future, we must find our strength by learning to leave things behind.

If you want to forget something or someone I've learnt never hate it or never hate him/her. Everything and everyone that you hate is engraved upon your heart; if you want to let go of something, if you want to forget, you cannot hate. I was taken out of my thought of Genevieve waking up in to find that I already awake and painting a portrait of her.

"You're up early. After the night we had, I expected you to sleep in." She spoke with a slight smirk on her face. As said she was extremely loud last night for one reason only it infuriated me slightly. I know that I allow her to come here to get under Star skin but there was a limit to it all. One would think the dramatic needed to calm down as it was a little off putting as it wasn't for my benefit but for another.

"Yes, well, morning sun offers the best light. Hold still. I'm almost finished." I spoke as I continued to add more detail. This was going to be a gift to her to help me with my rings for the wolves. Of course that hadn't been fully disclosed to her yet of yet but all in due time. I glanced over at her and I could see her smiling as she stretches.

"In my last life, I was far too modest if I was in the nude." Well the person she was from then was like that from what I saw in those memories she revelled to me. She was a different woman now and I think her being burnt as badly she was took away her innocents.

"Well, then consider yourself much improved. Modesty is for the weak." Genevieve gets out of bed to look at the painting, but I hid it from her as I never revealed my work until completed.

"Well, are you gonna show me?" She seemed surprised that I wouldn't show her what I had created. I turned to face her and smiled while she stood there with a look of disbelief.

"The painting is a gift. A token to honour our pact." I told her with a smile then her expression changed as she seemed offended by what I had just told her.

"Our pact? We had such a lovely night and now I see it was all a means to an end." She spoke a little abruptly as she tried to walk away but I stopped her by wrapping my arms around her waist.

"A rather delicious means to a mutually beneficial end." I spoke into her ear seductively as I didn't want her to know all of this bedding her was leading to something far greater. I need her on side for a little while longer.

"Tell me. Beyond the pleasures of last night and the promise of what I'm sure is an exquisite painting, what exactly would a French Quarter witch gain from aligning with _you_?" She imposed an interesting question what would the witches gain for being on my side? Nothing in the end but I would have a lot to gain but of course I couldn't reveal all that just yet.

"Well, the treaty my dear brother negotiated between the warring factions of this city, the one that you yourself signed. No doubt everyone means well, but this is after all—" She stopped me in mid-sentence.

"—Still the French Quarter?" I couldn't help but laugh as it wasn't about that. The thing that none of these fractions understood is nothing was greater than I. That nothing or no one would actually take me down that the one thing that she hasn't realised yet.

"A borough rife with natural enemies. What you and your witches need is the protection only I can provide. No one- not vampires, not werewolves, not even my brother- will dare trifle with you if I am on your side." She stood there arching her brow looking a little intrigued with what I had just told her.

"And in exchange, I am to offer you what, exactly?" She spoke a little abruptly once again and I think that she might be seeing through my façade. I placed my hands on her cheek cupping her face so she was looking into my eyes.

"All I ask is for the promise of your allegiance. One never knows when a powerful witch might come in handy." That all I needed right now I needed her onside for what I had for the future of this city with her having control of the coven. It was important to keep her happy regardless of how I'm actually feeling about this situation.

"Well, then." She spoke with a smile upon her face and I leaned in to kiss her. Perhaps love is a minor madness. And as with madness, it's unendurable alone. The one person who can relieve us is of course the sole person we cannot go to: the one we love. So instead we seek out allies even among stranger's fellow patients. Who if they can't touch the edge of our particular sorrow have felt something that cuts nearly as deep. Genevieve will learn a valuable lesion soon that sheep can't befriend a hungry wolf.

 **Star P.O.V**

It took a lot of strength to stand up to Nik that night where basically I told him I'm not going nowhere. I could see that he was prepared to kill me then and there but if that what Niklaus wanted to do I would not stand in his way. If my death was what was needed then I wasn't going to stop him because in the end I will stand my ground. Of course Nik shook off his anger towards me with sarcasm which was a way to show that I didn't get to him. The thing about Niklaus he forget that I know him better than anyone else. That what happens when you love someone you get to know everything about them and how they react. How they hide how there truly feeling when they are putting a façade. Nik thinking I had returned to rekindle our flame and thinking with my presences here was going to unit us. I wasn't delusional I knew that wouldn't happen but like I told him _'What we had was a modern fairy tale there no happy ending_ '. That was the truth Nik and I couldn't have that happy ever after for one reason only that was because of him.

After all the evil and manipulative things he had done and I had forgiven him or I somehow understood it. Even when he hurt Davina which lead him to hurt me I was prepared to forgive him. Because I was and am foolishly in love with him I wish I could just turn it off but I can't. So I will continue to take in each new day with my head held high and face whatever comes my way. Those words are easier said than done because what I had to live with since coming here is seeing the man who by rights is still my husband. Showing intimate interactions with the woman who had caused this storm while I couldn't do a thing. Oh it didn't stop there either the nights were far worse when she would cry out his name during there activities in the bedrooms. The first time I heard it I started to cry because it was too much for me to take in. That when Elijah came to see me in my room and he comforted me. He was convince that Nik had some kind of scheme going on with her also it was a way of hurting me.

That in this moment where I'm crying Nik was winning that I was stronger than this. That what everyone keeps saying and I needed to realise that myself and I did in the end. As the days past I didn't let me affect me I chose to focus on other matter instead like making this place more presentable for when my baby came. Elijah was happy to hear that I was focusing on something that he thought the place could do with sprucing up. So I started to look into which room I would turn into a nursery. It helped a great deal as I began to look at patterns and way I could set out the room as I knew I didn't have long until he came into this world.

It always seemed that every time I was in the living room looking through a book and magazine for ideas. Nik and harlot would show there signs of fake affections. Yes I said fake affection because Nik maybe fooling her but he wasn't fooling me with his poor acting skills. That when I began to have my fun and add my comments that he used to say the same to me. Which would infuriate her so that would perk up my days just getting a kick out getting to her. Genevieve had a lot more coming her way and she really won't see it coming but for now this is enough entertainment for me. God and if you heard her sometime how she would whine to Nik about me it was laughable. Of course she kept bringing up that I was a traveller which one time lead to a very heated argument. Where literally Damon and Nik had to hold the both of us back from getting psychical. I know I was heavy pregnant and that I shouldn't be getting into any type of brawl, but she hit a nerve talking of my parents.

From that day onwards there was always someone about when we were in the same room or if she and Nik would enter I would leave. Which on this day I just did that as they both came into the living room eating each other face I walked down the courtyard where Elijah was with some work men they were talking about area to improve. That the flooring needed to be redone laid of course Nik was happy with some improvement, but I don't think he knew the extent of what Elijah and I had planned. To be quite frank I didn't care either I wanted this place to not look like a vampire hang out and Elijah agreed. It was a new era now the reign of Marcel and his crew was over and this place was back in Mikaelson hands. Which meant it need to be back at the Mikaelson stander those were Elijah words not mine. As we were looking at some of the plans the work men continued with their digging. I glanced up to see Nik coming down the stairs looking a little annoyed with his ferret following behind.

"Enough with all the racket!" He yelled over the noise of the work men. I knew he was annoyed as he didn't like the fact that Elijah and I were doing so many changes.

"Is there a problem Nik?" I asked him sweetly all he did was glare at me as I was getting under his skin. I turned to the workers "Gentlemen, please." They stopped and with all the racket and I turned back to him and his harlot standing by his side. I knew I had to keep my composure as hard as it would be I couldn't let her get to me.

"I agreed to a general sprucing up, not a bloody three-ring circus." Nik practically growled at me as I knew this was getting to him with the fact I had control over the compound. I was about to speak but Elijah spoke first which was probably for the best as Nik and I would only argue.

"Marcel and his minions abused our home for the better part of a century. Now, you might be content to live in squalor. We are not." Elijah stated it perfectly as this place had gone downhill to what it used to be.

"I agree with your brother. It's a new era in the French Quarter. This place could use a makeover." The wench spoke as she smiled at Elijah sweetly. I had warn Elijah that she was a sneaky and right now she was sniffing for something like mongrel that she is.

"Careful, Elijah. When this one agrees with you it's a sure sign she wants something." I spoke in a teasing manner while looking at her as she smiled at me fakely. I had seen many of her type over the years I had walked this earth and they always had a hidden agenda.

"Actually I do have a request—" She began to say and I cut her off in mid-sentence.

"See, I told you." I spoke a little cheekily as I looked to Elijah who was trying to fight back a smile. While Nik shot at me it didn't bother me as that all he did these days.

"I'm told our coven hasn't been able to celebrate feast days in the open since Marcel restricted the use of magic. Now with the new peace, I'd like that to change." So she wanted some kind of freaking party? After everything she had done to destroy this family. I mean everyone has the right to be stupid but she was abusing the privilege.

"Am I to assume that you have a certain feast day in mind?" Elijah spoke a little intrigued with what she had to say. Which surprised me slightly but maybe he was just entertaining her for now.

"The Fête des Bénédictions. Feast of the Blessings. In the past, members of the community offered witches gifts in exchange for blessings. We'd like to use it as a forum for introducing our young Harvest girls to society." She had to be kidding after everything the witches had done since we came into this town she asking Elijah that we throw them a party?

"So your coven attempted to destroy my family and you yourself held my siblings in unspeakable torment. And you would like a party for the witches." I was actually surprised that both Nik and I chuckled which was a rare occurrence and of course witch bitch didn't like it. It was funny because she ruined this family and she maybe bedding Nik right now but once he done with her. She will have nothing and her so called coven well they have something coming to them.

"I made my amends with your brother. Why don't you think it over?" She spoke before she left. Yeah her amends was bedding him I couldn't help but roll my eyes to that. Nik stood there with a smirk on his face which meant he was plotting away.

"Oh, don't be such a stiff, Elijah. The tourists love a good festival. Besides what better way to cement the solidarity than a show of faith toward a one-time enemy?" No it wasn't one time enemy the witches were enemy period. Was Nik that deluded to think they weren't still after our child? Was he that stupid? Oh right yes he is, as he screwing one of them. Guess that shows what his son meant to him if he honestly think the witches were not going to back down in taking our son life away.

"A onetime enemy with whom you've grown rather nauseatingly intimate." Elijah was not happy at all about this little affair but there was no point in talking to Nik about it. He was stubborn and trying to prove some kind of point of some kind.

"Well, who said maintaining alliances can't be fun?" Nik spoke smugly with a wide smile upon his face while staring directly at me. He wanted to get to me and he was but I needed to be like everyone told me to be strong. So I would not give the satisfaction that his little sly comments hurt me in more ways than one.

"One would think you'd be a little more interested in attending to the needs of the mother of your child." Oh I didn't like where this was going because that smug smile Nik just had just disappeared.

"I'm doing perfectly fine without sperm donor help, and so is Hayley." I spoke confidently while looking at Elijah. Nik spoke of me as a surrogate that I was nothing but the woman that carried his child. Let's see if he likes it when it's been reflected back to him. I turned to him and smiled while his face looked like thunder it seem that the almighty Niklaus doesn't like to be referred to that. "So you focus on that alliances Niklaus." I told him sweetly with that he walked away mumbling under his breathe in frustration.

"Sperm Donor?" Elijah spoke a little assumed I and I looked at him and he had this huge grin on his face "I'm happy to see that some of that fire you attain be brought to the surface." It seem that Elijah like the way I stood up to Nik I think I'm actually a little proud of myself too about that.

"You know this party the wench is asking." Elijah looked at me arching his brow while fighting a smile "I think you should allow it. Show that you're above it all." Elijah didn't look best please that I was suggesting that he should go ahead with all this.

"You would be happy with all this after all she has done." I would never be happy as she ruined my life and the lives of others but none of that can be repaired. All we can do right now it try and work all this to our advantage.

"This is something I've always lived by. Sit at my right hand until I make your enemies a footstool for your feet. Have a think about it." I walk away from him making my way back upstairs. That was something for Elijah to ponder on and I hope he understood what I meant by that. Basically let the witches to have their little moment to shine as it will be there final moment in doing so.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

My morning was rudely disturbed by the racket that was happening in the courtyard. When I went to investigate it seem that Elijah and Star were taking this renovation a little too far. All I was told was that it was a baby nursery that she picked a room to do whatever she needed to do not turn this place into a circus where there digging everything up. Of course Star was being all sweet about it and it annoyed me but I knew she was doing it to get a reaction. Unfortunately I was failing miserably as I couldn't stop but show how she got to me at time of course Elijah was on her side like he always is these days saying it wasn't up to standards. Then Genevieve agreed to which surprised me but there was a hidden meaning behind her compliment as Star commented. It seems that she did have a little agenda that she want to throw party for the witches.

The Fête des Bénédictions where people would give an offering and in return they would receive a blessing. It's all poppycock as it was just so they would have a day about them but of course I had to be supportive. Elijah was not best pleased of her request but then again he wanted peace in this community and they all signed that treaty. So the witches were initial to their moment to shine so to say. Genevieve left gracefully after the daggering attacks between her and Star and I knew I had to try to convince him to go ahead with this. It would benefit myself in the end as a happy witch I will get what I need.

As I was trying to convince my brother that it would a good idea to go ahead with this festival as it would show community spirit. The humans will love it too they enjoyed a good show and with French quarter been known for his supernatural flare. Of course Elijah had to continue bring up the fact of my association with what he calls his immortal enemy. That I should be focusing on the mother of my child and her needs. Had Elijah been living under some kind of rock over the last month or so? I wanted nothing to do with the woman who carried my son. I was about to speak when Star spoke first and referred to me as the ' _sperm donor'_ that Hayley nor her need anything from me. If I was to say I wasn't hurt that would be a lie because as much as I loath her I never expected her to say that. It was the coldness of how she spoke it and I guess I got a taste of my own medicine with that as I had said the same to her. Then the look upon Elijah face as he seem impressed to Star lack of respect for me I couldn't stand the sight of both of them so I left before I did something that later I may regret.

I needed to stay focus and not let their child play get to me because that what they are doing. Both of them are purposely trying to get to me and I'm allowing it when I should. I needed to focus on my matter of getting these wolves there ring so they won't be a slave to the moon. There was a vital piece to this puzzle of how these moon ring were going to be attain. I needed a little help from one of my alliance of the wolves to help me. As I began to walk through the street I got out my phone and called Oliver who was in on this little venture. I needed to know if he had found Cary who would be able to give me answers about these moon rings.

"Hello?" Oliver spoke a little nervously I wonder what had him a little jittery.

"Oliver. I trust you have an update on the matter we discussed." It wasn't exactly a hard task I gave him all he needed to do was bring Cary to me so I could have a chat.

"Yeah, um, about that. We got wolves coming in by the truckload right now, so it's gonna be a little tricky to find just one guy. I mean, all you gave me was a first name." This news didn't please me whatsoever right now as I didn't have the time or patient for any of this.

"Yes. His name is Cary. He's got blond hair and brown eyes. He's one of my clan, a distant relative from the northeast Atlantic pack. His presence is required if we are to continue with our plan. You find him and you bring him to me." It wasn't like I was asking for the impossible from Oliver all he had to do was fine this one man. He would be the only one who may know of the spell or anything that could help us get started in getting these rings done.

"All right, fine. I'm on it." He spoke a little confidently as he was about to hang up.

"Another thing- my brother will soon invite you to a feast honouring the witches. You and your friends will graciously accept the invitation." I need for them to come along to keep up appearances as I didn't want Elijah to suspect anything. If the wolves didn't show up he start asking questions the kind of questions which I would prefer not to be asked.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Oliver spoke a little abruptly which annoyed me slightly.

"Because if Elijah believes his treaty is working, he'll be less inclined to get in my way." I hung up on him and the restaurant to see Cami as I have some good news for her. She turned to face me by the expression she didn't see best to see me but I came here with some good news.

"What do you want?" She spoke coldly as she continued to wipe down one of the tables. It seems the women in this town today all seem to have an issue with me there must be something in the water.

"I formed an alliance with someone who may be able to help your uncle." I tried to help before and it didn't work Father Kieran was deteriorating due to the hex that Bastiana had place upon him. I didn't want to see him nor Cami go through something like this as the witches had taken one person from the O'Connell family already. Cami twin brother used as a part of their plan to destroy Kieran as he didn't believe in the harvest.

"Let me guess. Tall, redhead, axe to grind? Those resurrected witches are the ones who hexed Kieran in the first place. Why would she want to help?" Well Cami did have a point why would Genevieve help. Well from what I've learnt over this last month it seem the witch would do anything to please me so just a little sweet talking and she won't be able to resist.

"Because it's my decree that she does." Cami looked at me for a long moment with disbelief. She probably thought I had given up in my help them but u hadn't I just working on the solution. "I believe the words you're looking for are _thank you_." By all means, say no if you have an alternative." She looked at me as if she was contemplating on the idea personally I didn't see what there was to think about. I've given her a solution to her problems her uncle could be cured so what was her issue?

"No." She spoke flatly I shook my head and began to head out of the restaurant. It seem that stubbornness was part of Cami traits. "Wait. Do whatever you have to do. Just help him." The purpose of life is not to be happy. It is to be useful, to be honourable, to be compassionate and to have it make some difference that you have lived and lived well. A kind gesture can reach a wound that only compassion can heal. This family had been through enough so as some people would think I'm doing this to gain something. There was nothing to gain from this apart from to save a family from more grieving. Yes Niklaus Mikaelson can show compassion and beneath this hard exterior there is a heart that willing to help the people that have been wronged.

 **Star P.O.V**

Well that what I call one of those awkward situation you know the one where your husband and his harlot are trying to make some kind of statement. I gave Elijah something to think about with suggesting to have this party to please the little skank. I not one to wage war like the other Mikaelson because in reality I'm only married into the family. I don't have the Mikaelson blood running through my veins but I have ears. I've heard the schemes and plot that they have spoken of their strategies of how to go to take there enemy down.

This is what I learnt from the Mikaelson that if your enemy is secure at all points, be prepared for them If they are superior in strength, evade them. If your opponent is temperamental, seek to irritate them. Pretend to be weak, that they may grow arrogant. If they are taking ease, give them no rest. If there forces are united, separate them. If sovereign and subject are in accord, put division between them. Attack them where they are unprepared, appear where you are not expected. Sun Tuz quoted ' _Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer_.' Which is something of truth but also something I lived by but never thought I would do is ' _To know your Enemy, you must become your Enemy_.'

To become my enemy I needed to be on the same playing filed as her. She had magic on her side whereas I appeared to have nothing. I have been seen as weak pregnant Star but like I spoke of before clarity was brought to me. So I asked of one person of their help someone who I knew could not only put that witch bitch in her place but the witches in the quarters. So who did I know that is capable to do that? My father Silas the immortal being that they feared and how canny they tried to take down his only daughter. Oh they shall feel his waft. This wasn't the route I wanted to go down I'm more a lover than a fighter but I've been beaten down far too much. With my baby boy going to be entering this world shortly. I didn't want to keep looking over my shoulder I didn't want my extended family to look out for me. I was reminded I was the daughter of the most feared man upon this earth so an overdue visit was in order let the fractions or whatever they want to call themselves know that you harm me or my child. May Silas have mercy on their souls…

I received a phone call from my father telling me he had arrived in New Orleans that he would come to the French Quarters. That was something I didn't want as you don't reveal you secret weapon and there was too many spies around. Even though no one knows of what my father looks like and some may think that his Stefan I didn't want to risk it. As soon as my father would open his mouth the ones who knew Stefan would know it's not him. So I asked him to meet me in café near Jackson square as it was busy and not many of the people I'm avoiding would be there. I left the compound without letting Damon or Elijah see me because they would only question of where I was going. So luckily for me they both appeared to be busy talking about this witch party. I got in my car and began to drive to Jackson it was getting a little more difficult these days to drive. With this swollen bump being so prominent and touching the steering I wouldn't be able to do relay on myself much longer.

I parked up and began to make my way to the café I asked my father to meet me at. You're wondering if I told him about what been happening here? God no because he would go in all guns blazing. His targets will be Niklaus and all the witches for what they had done to me I didn't want my father to harm Nik as I could deal with him he didn't need any further pain inflicted on him. I wanted him to solely help me with this witch issue I just hoped that I can keep him calm as I tell him the truth with what been happening here. As when we saw each other in Italy I wasn't totally honest and I asked Damon and Christi not to let anything out either. I sat there patiently waiting for him as I kept looking at my phone to see if I had a missed call from him. I was worrying because I knew my father could be unpredictable at times it worried me that he might have gone to the compound.

While in my thoughts of worrying I looked up to see him approaching me with the biggest smile on his face he embraced me tightly and told me how much he had missed me. My father was a little surprised by my appearance that I looked healthy and wasn't withering away. As he believed as Damon that my child will bring me some form of death I had told Damon I told my father prophecies are not always right as my own was told wrongly. He didn't seem overly convince at first but eventually he stopped with the worrying. Now it was time for me to reveal the truth about everything to him. From when I was in the dream state and had Qetsiyah, Mikael and Esther warning to how the witches have continuously tried to take me down. To say my father didn't take the new too well would be a total understatement, he was furious beyond belief but I expected this from him as I was the only thing he had left that reminded him of my mother.

Then it became even more awkward when he asked what my immortal hybrid of a husband had done to stop the witches from doing this. Then I began to tell him about all recent events as I did I could see from the expression on his face that his rage was building up. He began to tell me why I hadn't called him sooner that he was going to deal with Nik for the way he treated me. This wasn't the reason I asked him to come here I didn't need anything done to Nik. There was a bigger issue at stake here that my father wasn't seeing.

"Dad please, like I told you a dozen times I can deal with Niklaus." I didn't want him to go Nik as I knew it would end messy. With the skills that my father holds he would let Nik go through unbearable torment which he didn't deserve. Nik had been through enough already with everything brought to light. Yes he has been cruel to me and treated me like I'm nothing but I still love him and I do not want more pain inflicted on him.

"The man is treating you that you're below him Ophelia. That man should worship the ground you walk upon. You're giving him a gift of a child." It was apparent that my father was angered by what he had heard. Nik did do all that before when we first knew of our child. Each morning when I would wake I always wake to him talking quietly to the tiny baby bump I had at the time, he would speak of how lucky they both were to have me in there lives. That our son was going to have a mother and father who love and protect him. Words that till this day touched my heart and I believe that it will be like that even if we aren't together. "Well of course he did get that wolf pregnant…." My dad snapped me out of my thoughts with his sarcastic comment about Nik getting Hayley pregnant.

"Father!" I raised my voice at him as he wasn't one to talk. He had played two women in one time. "I did not ask you to come here and hurt Nik, or anyone in that family." I needed to make that clear to him from now. It wasn't about the Mikaelson this was about the witches. "I asked you to come here because I miss you, and I want your help with this witch issue. That all just please leave Nik alone." I looked at him and he still held the same expression meaning he wasn't going to let Nik get away with the way he treated me. "Dad promise me you will not harm him." I stated a little more firmly now as this wasn't about Nik. I told him about all that so there won't be an awkward situation if Nik and he were to meet. That my father would lose his temper and do something to him which wasn't what I wanted.

"You could have done so much better than him." He spoke as any father would say to their daughter I knew a different Nik the one he didn't show to the world that was the man I held on to my heart. "Well you can't help who you fall in love with. I promise you I will not do anything to your beloved Klaus." He spoke with sincerity in his voice. I knew he would keep to his word as he didn't want anything to ruin our relationship. If he did harm Nik the consequences would be me not wanting anything to do with him.

"Thank you." I gave him a small smile before taking a sip of my mint tea.

"So tell me have the witches done anything untoward recently?" That was an interesting question as since Genevieve been bedding Nik there had been no attacks on me. That didn't mean they weren't plotting away in the background.

"No they been a little to quite, but Genevieve she's the one I told you about." I watched as he arched his brow as he heard her name. "She's the head of the witch's coven, and not so long ago she declared war on me…" As soon as I spoke those words my father held an expression that was a little worrying. "Dad I don't like that look you have right now." Which I didn't it was frightening me slightly as I knew that my dad had a very twisted mind when it came to revenge.

"Ophelia I know for 2000 years I was entomb but I'm not stupid. You want me to put this Genevieve in her place to remind her of who you are." He spoke as he leaned towards me with a smirk on his face. I knew what meant he was going to kill her did I want that on my conscience? No I didn't because no blood needed to be spilled.

"Yeah I guess, but I don't want no blood spilled." I needed to make clear I didn't want anyone blood in my hands. That wasn't who I was. Yes it wouldn't be me who would have done the crime but I would have been the one to implement it and I didn't want that burned.

"Ophelia you're taking all the fun away….." He spoke in a teasing manner to hide his annoyance. "No blood will be spilled. I assure you a lesson will be taught." He sat back with a huge grin on his face. My father word meant a lot to me that if he promises something I know he will keep to it. It appears that Genevieve was going to be taught some kind of lesson. Looks like she need to watch her back because something coming and his name is Silas.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Cami had agreed for my help that I will convince Genevieve to help remove this hex that had been place upon the dear father. As I said before this family didn't deserve further heartache from the witches as all Father Kieran was doing was what was right. Then they take it upon themselves to judge who should live and die. No that option is not down to them they had no right to make a man of the cloth suffer. He had done everything in his power to protect the humans in this community this is how he is repaid? I know I'm not a good man that I have done many evils that would give you nightmares. All of this was immorally wrong in my eyes and I intended to do anything in my power to stop the inevitable from happening. The difference between my darkness and darkness of the witches is that I can look at my own badness in the face and accept its existence while they are busy covering there mirror with a white linen sheet. The difference between my sins and their sins is that when I sin I know I'm sinning while they have actually fallen prey to your own fabricated illusions.

I am a hybrid I know that I held a face that appeared angelic to the eye beneath all that was something demonic. A man who was half vampire and werewolf that would tare you apart in a moment but I do not lie about who I am. They were witches there spells are manipulations and there cauldron from hell yet they wrap themselves in white the sign of innocents.

I had received a phone call from Oliver informing me that he had found Cary and was going to bring him to me. I requested that he bring him to St Anne's church as it would be more quite place to have such a talk. I needed to know about the vital key point that contain making one of these moon rings and I knew that somehow this Cary might have the answers. I waited patiently which wasn't one of my strong suite as there was plenty of things that needed to be done today. One being paying a visit to the witch whom has been sharing my bed the last month. I was broken out of my thoughts with Oliver entering the church with the man I was after.

"You don't stop squirming, I don't care who you know, I'm gonna kneecap you right here." He threaten him which I didn't like at all. I vamp-sped toward them as I was annoyed with the way Oliver was man handling Cary.

"When I asked you to bring Cary to me, it was as my guest. Might I recommend you release him before I opt to release you from your mortal coil" I threaten him. Oliver looked at me as he was ready to explode but held it back as he knew I wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"I found him like you asked, and he jumped me. Now, his pack's been going at mine since the beginning of time. I don't owe him a thing." I didn't like this attitude about all this as Cary was a descendant of mine and the key to breaking the curse that would stop the monthly torture.

"You see, it's that short-sighted attitude that led to the demise of the werewolves." Oliver needed to keep his tongue in place as if he continued with this behaviour the hopes of those precious rings won't come about.

"I'm pretty sure Marcel and the witches did that." He snapped back sharply. Well it seem that Oliver here needs a little reminding of something.

"The packs should have been united. Marcel saw that weakness and he exploited it. If you seek to rebuild with only the Crescents, you may as well stay in your hovels in the bog!" I turned to Cary and smile kindly at him "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of an introduction." I didn't want to start the introduction off poorly as this man that stood before me was only connection to my biological father.

"Legend says you're descended from our line." He spoke a little nervously and who could blame him I'm know to be the tyrant Klaus Mikaelson but I won't be showing that to my extended family.

"The legends are true. Come here." I lead him away and pulled out the ring out of my pocket "I understand that this ring was passed down through generations of our family. I need to know what stone it housed" That was the vital part of all this as for a vampire the stone was one of a lapis lazuli for it to be able to work. There had to be one for one for the werewolves the question was what was it?

"I never saw it with a stone." I knew he wasn't lying to me as Cary seem a little frighten of me even though he didn't need to.

"Could you ask around for me, mate? Hmm? See what you can find out." I requested and he nodded in agreement. Once I knew what stone was needed then we were closer to getting to fulfil the werewolves being equals.

I left the church and made my way to see Genevieve as I need to discuss with her about this issue with the hex. When I arrived she was all exited to see me as she didn't expect me to visit her. It wasn't something that I did normally but today was a different day and I had a reason behind it all. So I began to explain to her my reason for coming that it was wrongful for the hex to be placed of Kieran. Genevieve walked away from me looking a little annoyed with my request.

"You came all this way to beg for some human's life?" She turned to me which an expression that matched her annoyance in her tone.

"Father Kieran's time is running out, and he has been an ally to me." I knew that she wanted to do anything to keep on my good side as she was besotted with me.

"Your ally, and Cami's uncle. Sorry. As I've already said, there's no way to undo that hex." Once again she turned away from me. Genevieve was truly a jealous woman if it wasn't the fact that Star was living under the same roof as me. It was about the friendship I held with Cami jealously is the greater evil at work here. I knew there was a way to stop it from happening.

"Oh, come on. You and I both know there's always a loophole." I spoke as began to approach her I need to keep on her good side as it seem I underestimated her stubbornness.

"Not for this." She turned to face me with a look of determination. "At least not among my people. Although, I do wonder. Your mother was powerful. She would have had access to all manner of spells. Perhaps I could take a look through her grimoire." She was sneaky requesting to look in my mother's book of spells. No doubt there was a deep meaning for her to bring that up and it had nothing to do with father Kieran she had another agenda on hand.

"You want to use father Kieran's ailment as an excuse to look through my mother's spell book. Very devious." I tried to keep my temper under control as I think part of me always knew that she was going to use me as I was using her. Which meant that the witches are back to their plotting and wanting something truly powerful to be wanting to look through my mother spell book.

"Come on. The grimoire is worthless to you. But with it's power, I could solidify my place in the coven." That was what I was waiting for. For her to finally confess the reason why she was using me. She really thought I would just hand it over to the coven who tried to kill Star and my child so they gain more power? Did I look that stupid? She maybe satisfying in the bedroom but not to the standard of that I'm delusional.

"No, I'm sorry, love. It's bad enough my mother's power was consecrated with your ancestors. The last thing I need is for you to get a look at an entire book of her dirty, little tricks." I smiled at her and I could see the look of disappointment on her face as she thought her womanly ways were a way to weaken me.

"That's unfortunate. Particularly for poor father Kieran. I guess you'll be the one to tell Cami." That was the final straw right there. I lunged at Genevieve and pins her in a choke-hold against the table. I leaned in close to her face to remind her who she is trying to play.

"You think you have leverage over me? I will not be manipulated." I yelled at her while she looked at me with fear in her face. She needed to feel fear as I will not be manipulated by no one and lest of all her.

" _Vamisa la visia."_ She whispered and I began to get an excruciating pain in my head. I groaned in pain and releases Genevieve. "And I won't be threatened. So, between the two of us, we each know where we stand. As long as we can retain that mutual respect, I don't see a need for any further demonstrations of power. Don't call me again." I was oppressed, and I was afflicted, yet I opened not my mouth. Like a lamb that is led to the slaughter and like a sheep that before its shearers is silent Genevieve shall see what it means by crossing me.

 **Star P.O.V**

So my father filled me in on what he had planned for the witch bitch and it was kind of genius but there was a little snag to all of it though. I was the one who had to give her this particular item. That was something I think would be impossible as she wouldn't accept a gift from me. Of my father was convince that she would accept it as long as I brought up the name of Nik. This item that I'm meant to give her is a hair comb from the 1920's something that a woman such as herself would have worn. It wasn't any kind of hair comb as my father spell bound it. Meaning that it will disable her magic as soon as she touches it that all that was needed. Why disable her magic? Well no magic meaning that she is at the same level as myself meaning no advantage the playing field will be at my level. I thought I was a brilliant idea and I can't wait to see the moment when she just like me a mere mortal. I had this feeling though that my father had his own agenda with her but he promised me no blood would be spilled so if he wanted to frighten her. I wouldn't stop him as she along with her coven excluding Davina deserved what was coming to them.

Elijah went ahead with this idea so the witches had their night. I got ready and wore a deep red full length gown that went over one shoulder. When I was finished getting ready I walked into the living room to see Damon and my father having words. I told them both to stop that they both needed to just deal with one another as tonight we are going to this festival. Damon was about to throw one of his tantrums but I stopped him and asked him to come for me. Which in the end he agreed to but what didn't help was my father's little smug looks, I asked him to stop doing as it was getting Damon more riled up. I knew tonight was going to be an interesting night as for the first time the Mikaelson will meet my father. I think there reaction going to be one of those picture perfect moments.

We left the compound and made our way to where the festival was having a street parade. I pointed out to my father Davina who looked stunningly beautiful in her orange gown representing fire element. I warned him one more time not to do anything to her that she wasn't apart all this. He watched Davina and nodded there was something about the way he looked at her. I was about to question him but decided otherwise. We continued to watch as the parade begins down the main street. The witches march down the street and the three currently-alive Harvest girls are hoisted above the crowd on thrones. The girls are each dressed for the element they represented in the Harvest-Monique in floral earth tones, for earth; Davina in bright red-orange, for fire; and Abigail in white, for air. They were all on a stage and I watched as the harlot made her appearance on stage smiling to greet the crowd.

"Now, in accordance with the Fête des Bénédictions, the witches of New Orleans bless you all!" The crowd cheers. Genevieve steps offstage.

"So that Genevieve?" My father question as his eyes follower her as she walked away.

"Yep that the witch. Did Star mention that she shacked up with her hubby?" Damon spoke with slight sarcasm in his voice and I shot him a look as I hadn't told my father about that.

"Excuse me!" My father raised his voice. This wasn't what I needed right now and Damon and his big mouth.

"It's not important nor relevant dad. You made me a promise remember." I watched as he stood there clenching his jaw. If I thought he didn't like Nik before well now he truly hated him after what Damon had said. "Can we just enjoy this parade?" I turned back to the stage to see Monique step forward first, and creates a mild earthquake that rumbles the ground beneath us. Then, Abigail steps forward and raises her arms to create very strong winds that blow around the crowd of tourists. Finally Davina steps forward turns around and raises her palm to the sign behind her. Which immediately ignites with fire and sets off dozens of fireworks, which makes the crowd cheer again. I couldn't be more proud of her in that moment.

We began to make our way in to the compound that this party was going to be held. It looked pretty decent considering it was for the witches. They did really go all out with three thorns on one side where the girls would be sited. Damon excused himself as he needed to be drunk to be here meaning drunk to be in the company of my father. Damon will never accept him no matter what not after the whole fate thing relating to my son. I looked up to see Elijah approaching us with a surprised expression upon his face as he looked at my father.

"Star looking radiant as ever." Elijah was always a charmer with his words then he turned to my father. "Stefan, neither Star nor Damon spoke of you coming to New Orleans." I looked at my father who looked a little unimpressed being referred to Stefan.

"Elijah this is my father Silas. Stefan is his doppelgänger." I watched as Elijah looked between the both of us like we were crazy. Something caught my eye across the room it was Monique I notice she was glaring at Davina while she was talking and giggling to guest. "Get to know one another. I just need to see someone." I didn't even let either of them respond and I walked away. As I approached Monique I saw that Genevieve was standing next to her. I stood a little behind them to listen in on their conversation.

"Is something wrong?" She asked with a little concern in her voice. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as she wants to play mother hen with these girls.

"These people came to praise witches. What has she done to prove herself worthy?" Monique spoke with bitterness in her voice. She really had an issue with Davina and it was annoyed me now as she was more worthy than bratty witch complaining.

"She's a Harvest girl. Like you." Once again the harlot tried to speak all motherly towards her but from Monique body language she wasn't happy about that.

"Our power is a gift from the ancestors. I've had to make sacrifices to honour that gift. I lost my mother, my aunt. Davina has done nothing but stand against us." Oh this brat only knew half of a story as Davina had lost a great deal including her only cousin. All so they could all come back to life I had to restrain myself from going there and slapping her.

"She just needs a little lesson. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's putting people in their place." Oh so she planning on putting Davina in her place? Oh she seriously going to get what coming to her now. One thing to declare some kind of war with me but touch another person I care about she is going to be digging her own grave. I was about to intervene when Genevieve kicks off the after-party by greeting the guests by clinking her glass to get their attention. "Welcome. As is our time-honoured tradition, you are all welcome to deliver your offerings. It is our custom that no one should be turned away, no blessing be denied." I stood there and watched as guest's line up to bring their offerings to the Harvest girls.

First is Hayley who smiles at Davina and is about to give her gift to her but is stopped by an attendant she tells Hayley to give the gift to Monique which she does. The next person Francesca gives their gift to Abigail. I stood there watching as no one was able to give their gift to Davina. Well this made me a little pissed as this was the witch bitch putting Davina in her place. I open my purse and took out the black velvet which contain the hair comb my father gave me. I walked up behind her as she was admiring her work of letting Davina look like a fool in front of everyone.

"Do you get any gifts?" I asked and she turned around and glared at me while I just smiled as I needed to give the performance of a life time.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped and it took all my strength not to react back.

"Technically I'm still a Mikaelson even if Nik renounced me." I watched as she began to smile with glee as I said those words "But it's you I came to see. Don't worry, I just want to say my piece and then I'll leave. Here." I held out the black velvet box out to her she looked down to my hand. I just needed her to just accept and hold it in her hand for a few moment.

"And what is this?" She took the box from me and I felt and little relived as I thought she wouldn't of even taken it out of my hand. Now let's see how great my acting is and how much she going to buy this from me.

"An offering, from me. I know we have no reason to like each other, but I want to honour what Elijah has built. My child will be brought up here, and I would like him to live in harmony." She stood there not looking over convince maybe my acting capability don't seem to be working. "Like I said, I know you have no reason to accept this from me considering how things have been. Nik spoke of how a long time ago, you were cheated out of life we have something in common. And so I'm asking you if we can please just have peace." Genevieve opens the gift to find an antique hair comb. "Nik said you were from this era. And I thought with your red hair..." I watched as Genevieve was touched by the hair comb I had given her. I watch as she held it in hand I counted to ten in my head as she did because my father said the longer she had it in her hand the longer her magic would be disabled.

"I had one just like this." She spoke as she held it in her hand then looked at me "Thank you Star for the beautiful gift, and I think we can have harmony in the future" I smiled at her as she continued to admire the gift in her hand with a huge smile. Engage people with what they expect; it is what they are able to discern and confirms their projections. It settles them into predictable patterns of response, occupying their minds while you wait for the extraordinary moment that which they cannot anticipate.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

It seem that Genevieve was a little scheming to get my mother spell book at whatever cost. Those witches from that coven would do anything to attain that book. All of my mother's dirty secrets to be given to the witches of New Orleans I do not think so. Did she honestly think I was just going to willingly hand it over? That her bedroom performance had clouded my judgment women like Genevieve are like a dime of a dozen. Nothing really special to hold on to and easily replaced. I knew that she wouldn't back down either something told me that she was pretty desperate to get hold of that book. They do always say go with your gut as everyone had left for this festival I stay behind leaving my mother grimoire out unattended. Just waiting for one of Genevieve little minion to come along. Oh and he came to try and steal it and I gave him the suitable punishment for stealing. Some countries such as the Middle East still carry this action out for stealing.

Once I was done I left to attend this so called festival well I wouldn't call it that because one out of the three harvest girls was being singled out. I wonder who bright idea this was well it didn't a genius to figure it all out. So I thought I'll do something a little unorthodox that may turn a few head. That was something I always like to do meaning doing the unexpected. With Genevieve actions from earlier and how she was refusing to help with this hex. She will have a few surprised coming her way and this was going to be the first of them.

I watched from the balcony the line to give offerings to the Harvest girls continue Davina has still not received any gifts. I see that Monique sends Davina smug smiles every time she gets a new gift. Davina looked like she was near tears, runs away. This was cruel and unkind what they were doing to her as this poor girl didn't deserve all this not after everything that had happened to her. I walked down the stair and I see Star I stopped in my tracks as I was taken back by her beauty. I shook my head as I needed to focus on what I was about to do. I saw that Josh was about to lead Davina away.

"Joshua." I smiled as I intercepted the both of them "What a fortunate coincidence, finding you here. We have unfinished business." Josh was one of the people who tried to defy me when Marcel and his minion tried to take me down.

"You need to leave here. Right now." Davina spoke to me aggressively as if she could actually cause me so form of harm like she once could.

"Now, to be fair, love, you're not quite as powerful as you once were, are you? You're in no position to give orders." I vamp-sped over to Josh and grabbed him by the neck "Come along, lad." Josh held fear in his eye as he thought that his life was soon coming to an end but I had something else planned for him.

"Hey, can we talk about this?" He asked as I brought him back into the main room where the party was being held. I could hear Davina following us into the main room of the party which was exactly what I wanted.

"Josh!" Davina called out while I still held onto to him tightly. I stood on the grand stair case the room as Davina and Josh stood there looking a little worried.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please." I called out and the room went silence once again one lady capture my eyes that was Star. She stood there with a worried as I had Davina and Josh "We are gathered here today to pay homage to our beloved witches, but one very special witch has been utterly ignored. That seems a little unfair to me." I handed her a small box as my offering to her but I knew she would reject it.

"No. I don't want your gift." Davina spoke firmly while glaring at me. She had every right to be angry towards me after what I had done to her. Today it wasn't about all that today it was about showing peace and also to rile up a few witches. As what I'm about to give Davina most of them will be out stounded by it.

"I understand why you would reject me, given our past. In truth, many of us here today have been wronged in the conflict which my brother's treaty ended." My eyes advert over to Star who had Damon on one side of her and the other Stefan. I was a little taken back to see Stefan I thought he would never leave Mystic Falls and his dear Elena. "Your friend Josh was involved in a plot to kill me. It would be well within my right to execute him here and now. But, in the spirit of solidarity, and for your favour, Davina, I hereby pardon him." I turned to Josh who stood there frighten to death "Josh from this day forward, you have nothing to fear from me." I turned back to Davina hold out the small box to her "Please." I handed Davina the box and left the both of them.

I walked over to the bar and got myself a drink I think it was well needed after my little display. I looked across the room as Star still stood there with Damon and Stefan. Damon didn't seem best pleased with his brother I notice as there seemed some kind of tension, of course Star in the middle trying the calm them both down they typical scene. I watched Stefan walked over he seemed a little frustrated who wouldn't with having a brother like Damon. He approached the bar and order a drink and I looked at him.

"Finally left Mystic Falls, and came to New Orleans to be my wingman?" Stefan turn to me with unamused look upon his face then a smirk appeared.

"Klaus the arrogant imbecile as I suspected. Still having daddy issue I see." Stefan spoke smugly which did not pleased me. He began to chuckle darkly which wasn't very Stefan like what the bloody hell was wrong with him had he gone all ripper again? "Ooh, your thoughts are churning. It's like a spool of pink taffy. It's very messy but very fun to watch." He spoke with amusement I was about to grab him when something was stopping I psychically couldn't move. "You do have quite the temper." He still held that stupid smirk upon his face. "So Stefan was your _wingman_ who would have thought that he knew how to have fun." He turned to the bar and took a sip of his drink. I sense this wasn't Stefan but it sure as hell looked like him.

"Who the hell are you? What are you Stefan bloody twin or something?" I spoke with frustration still trying to move but wasn't able to.

"Well we are practically family Niklaus you are, or were married to my daughter who carries your child." He look at me with a huge grin on his face. Was he trying to tell me that he was Star father? "No need to call me dad. Silas would do just fine." No this couldn't be him? Star hardly spoke of her father let alone tell me that he looks identical to Stefan. "Oh, we're not twins. See, when I became truly immortal nature retaliated by creating a version of me that was killable. It's called a shadow self." So Stefan was his doppelgänger who would of know that he was one of those.

"I can assure you the word _dad_ will not be passing my lips." I spoke to him sharply then I watched as he picked up a knife and called over the bartender. I watched as he slit her wrist and let her blood pour into the glass.

"Cheers." He raised his glass and drank the blood. I was a little baffled by all this because I knew he had risen but nothing else had been spoken of. I do not recall any conversations with Star about her father that he was a vampire. Why hadn't she told me that? "Uh, please Klaus I came first. Vampires are nothing more than a disgusting perversion of me. I'm un-killable, I'm immortal and I'm psychic, and to function I need human blood. But don't ever think of me as a vampire." Once again I was taken back he obviously could read my thought which meant I need to be careful. "So I hear you disowned my daughter due to some sordid secrete that your sibling kept from you." He spoke a little disinterest as he looked over at Star who was giggling as she spoke to Davina and Josh "She is pure of heart like my Amara." He leans in to my ear. "That would be her mother the creation of the Petrova doppelgänger." He finished the rest of his drink and slammed the glass on the bar. "You hurt my daughter. Do anything to upset from this moment on. I will destroy you Klaus." He pats my shoulder "Enjoy your evening." He walked away approaching Star. I felt like I could move now I demanded for a large scotch as I need it after what happened. So my ex-wife is the daughter of the immortal Silas she was a woman fill of secrets.

 **Star P.O.V**

It seemed that my father plan worked like a charm along with my excellent acting skills Genevieve bought my whole peace speech. Once I went to see my father and asked him how long it will take for it to take effect. Well from what he told me it would have taken affect pretty much as soon as she held it. He asked me how long did she hold it in her hand I told him pretty much the whole conversation and even when I walked away. All I saw was my father grinning which meant this was working out perfectly. I was about to speak when I heard Nik ask everyone for their attention. No doubt he was going to say some speech about his new fling.

Then as I turned I saw that he had Davina and Josh and instantly my heart began to accelerate. I knew that Nik was still out for Josh blood for leading him to what was meant to be a take down. Well it didn't go down like that he actually pardon Josh and gave Davina an offering. Which totally surprised me as he was going against what his little ferret had planned. It was apparently a peace offer and I couldn't help but smile as Nik was trying to make some kind of amends with her. I know she would never forgive him but I was proud of Nik for trying to correct his mistake.

Once he walked away I went over to Davina who stood there looking speechless as she held this small ring box. Nik had given her the spell to make daylight rings accompanied with it was an actual daylight ring. Davina was unsure about all this that she was going to back to him. After a lot of persuading she agreed to keep it and she gave the ring to Josh. I told them both to leave and go and celebrate have fun like kids there age are meant to. As they walked away I was about to approach to where Damon was drinking himself to an oblivion. When suddenly Nik was in front of me frightening the life out of me.

"Really Nik?" I held my hand over my heart as I tried to control my breathing. He stood there with an unusual expression not the one that I had been seeing recently.

"I didn't expect the daughter of Silas to be so frighten." He spoke a little smugly while smiling. I knew my father couldn't stay away and I hope he hadn't cause further trouble. "You're looking radiant on this fine evening." I looked at him for a long moment trying to figure out what he was playing at.

"A compliment Nik. You must be drunk." I tried to walk away as I didn't need him to be playing with my emotions right now. "Can you please move I'm not in the mood for you'e—" Nik cut me off in mid-sentence.

"-You know, you've come a long way Star from the timed young lady I met all those years ago. I knew you were tough never thought of you as cunning, but I always knew you were a queen." I stood there utterly stunned with his act of kindness. I was about to speak when a large group of drummers marches into the party I looked to Nik who held a confused expression that matched mine.

"Happy Fête des Bénédictions. We have a message for all of you from Marcel Gerard." Everyone began to frowns and starts whispering to each other. All of the drummers take out straight razors and slice their wrists open, bleeding all over the floor. The vampires in the room start to get antsy and vamp-out at the smell of blood. What the hell was Marcel playing at? Why would he do something like this?

"Control yourselves. This is a vulgar trick." Elijah shouts to the vampire that were turning "We do not violate our agreement." Then lights suddenly go out the room filled with mayhem. People running and scream someone knocked me over making me hit my head hard on the ground. I felt people stepping over me and the screams I didn't want to move. I just stay there frozen holding on to my baby bump in fear that one of the vampire may attack me. The lights switch back on and I turned to see that there are dozens of dead and injured humans lying on the ground. On the walls, someone has written THERE WILL BE NO PEACE on the wall.

"Star..." I heard someone call out and when I looked to see who it was I was surprised by their concern as it was Nik. He came rushing over "Are you okay? Did anyone harm you?" He spoke with concern but there was anger lingering in his ton. I touched my head as I felt something wet as I looked at my hand there was blood. "I'm going to kill Marcel." Nik spoke in fury I tried to sit up and he help me "Easy now, you've had a knock to the head. I'm going to bring you to the ER." I still felt a little dazed and none of this felt real to me right now. I looked at him I just felt confused.

"I'm fine…" I tried to get up and he helped me to my feet still with that worried look. "I just need to go home. I can make my own—"I tried to take a step forward when my legs gave away and Nik caught me.

"I think you're in no fit state to be walking. Let me take you home." I couldn't even protest as I knew I couldn't get home on my own. With this chaos I didn't even know where my father and Damon were so if Nik was having a moment of weakness then I'm not going argue right now.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I was enraged with Marcel stunt at the party the way he cause a massacre I know it was something out of my book of tricks. The point of why I was so angry was the fact that Star had gotten hurt. Yes I still didn't want anything to do with her because of her betrayal. The moment I saw her hurt and injured I couldn't just leave her there like that. I know I'm known as the heartless monster but she was carrying my child and if something happened to my son hell would be paid. Star was dazed and I wanted to bring her to the ER but as stubborn as always she wanted to go home stating she was fine. There was one of our typical heated debate and like each one we have had in past Star won this one.

As went entered she went straight into the kitchen and I followed her I watched as she went into fridge then poured herself some blood. I was about to question her about it when she told me it was something the baby needed. I didn't know if I should feel alarmed about this, but I notice once she drank it she looked a lot better. Once again there was another protest as I told her she need to rest regardless that she said she felt better now after having that. For the first time I won this battle and made sure she got into bed for the first time it wasn't awkward. Like it had been over the week's maybe seeing her helpless and venerable pulled on my heart.

I left her room and went into my study to get my little present for Genevieve which I'm sure she was going to love. A part of me wanted to stay to make sure that Star was going to be okay then that other part of me took over and I left. I made my way to the house where Genevieve and the harvest girls were staying. As I entered the green house she had her back to me now this was the part of this evening I was going to enjoy thoroughly.

"You left without my offering." I spoke calmly as she turned to face me. She didn't see best pleased maybe it's because her little party got ruined. I think before I murder Marcel I will thank him for that.

"Your vampires ruined my party." She spoke bitterly towards me and I knew I had to keep up this charade with her right now.

"Oh, they're not my vampires anymore, love. Although, Marcel certainly took a page out of my book for dramatic effect." That he did but the consequence of his action nearly caused something to happen to Star and my child. I could see that Genevieve was upset that I had given Davina a gift messing up what little plot she had in teaching her some kind of lesson. "Look, I owed Davina some consolation because I killed her first love. I do try to make up for my wrong-doings. As with our little quarrel earlier. So, here." I handed her gift that I had made especially for her. "I picked it out earlier tonight. A friend of yours gave me a hand." He really was helpful in aiding with this fabulous item I'm about to give her.

"And what friend was that?" She spoke with utter confusion like she didn't know he little witch friend spilled everything about her little plan.

''Well, open it. See for yourself." I watched as she opens the box to find the witch's severed hands resting inside "Did you really think I would leave my mother's grimoire unprotected?'' I kept my tone indifferent as I didn't want to let out my rage about all this yet.

"A century ago, I dreamed of what it would be like to know you. Now I'm glad I didn't. I might have been naive enough to fall for you, or fear you, but I learned a lot in death. And trust me, Klaus Mikaelson-It's you who should be afraid of me." She spoke all vengefully in her voice. Did she actually think that I was afraid of her? A witch who by right should be six feet under no far from afraid I pity her more than anything.

"Pity. I will miss the sex." I smiled at her wildly while her expression hardens. She didn't like the fact that I admitted my only intention were to only bed her.

"Cami showed up tonight asking me to reconsider in helping. I gave her hope that I would lift Kieran's hex, but there is no hope. Or if there was, there isn't now." Hearing her use this hex on father Kieran as some kind of leverage was evil and manipulative as I spoke early. Witch are always clocking themselves in white but there evil lies beneath.

"If the priest dies, then believe me, you will follow swiftly after him." That wasn't a threat that was a promise as she should have been gone a long time ago. I allowed her to live and I will take her life if she does not help take this hex off. She began to laugh in my face which infuriated me.

"It would be foolish of you to kill me, a potential ally, in defence of some powerless human who is, by the way, sleeping with your enemy Marcel." I stood there speechless as she spoke of Cami sleeping with Marcel. It wasn't that I had untoward feeling for her but her knowing what he had done to me how he plotted and schemed. She beds him? I thought I could call her a friend. I'm truly blinded when it comes to women who look angelic.

After leaving the witches home I walked the street for a little while to gather my thought. As of right now I was not in sane mind and I knew I would do something stupid. I reflected on everything that had been happening over the weeks. When I try to do good I get it thrown in my face? I try and help Cami and father Kieran because I thought it was wrong. Also the fact that Cami had been a good friend and listen to me after everything that happened. I felt like a fool when I thought about how much of a fool I was I began to reflect on Star. She deserved not to have me in her life because of this huge secret she kept from me. A betrayal from two people of loved and cared about and she had so many opportunity to tell me but didn't.

That hurt more than anything because I thought what Star and I shared was something special. Well I was a fool about that too and I needed to face facts that things will never be how they once were. I made my way home and as I entered the study I see Elijah standing waiting for my return. I notice that his hands bloody looks like his seek some vengeance.

"If the definition of insanity is doing the same thing repeatedly and expecting different results, then surely my quest for your salvation ranks me as one of the maddest of men." I had no idea of what he was talking about but I'm sure Elijah was going to spill. I'm used to be claimed to be the bad guy seems the only role that suits me these days.

"Come on, then. What horrible deed has the bastard done this time?" I raised my voice at him as tonight was not the night to get on my bad side. There had been far too much going on from Star to Genevieve now Cami. I do not need Elijah to throw whatever accusations my way.

"Do you know, in the past, I actually appreciated the methods to your manipulations? However, now, here we are, poised on the brink of a new era which will benefit not only your home but your children and you go behind my back to conspire with wolves." Well it appeared that the little wolf had opened her mouth and confessed to Elijah. She wants to act big and brave being the queen of her pack her weakness was Elijah. I should of known that she couldn't keep her mouth shut of course Hayley assured me it would be kept amongst us. Another woman who had gotten under my skin tonight I would be better off if I got rid of the lot of them.

"Conspire is hardly the word I would use for a family council. Lest you forget, Elijah, they are my family as much as any Mikaelson. A name, in truth, I cannot even call my own." I spoke the truth I was not a Mikaelson Mikael had told me that far too many times. I was the bastard child to unknown man who I didn't even know his name. All I wanted to do was help the wolves but once again in doing some form of good I'm always the villain.

"How casually you disavow 1,000 years of allegiance towards you." Elijah seemed offended by my comment but I thought he would be happy that I'm embracing that part of my family.

"And now that I've found the remnants of my other family, am I to ignore their plight? I would've thought you'd support my desire to help them, when in doing so I help Star, Hayley, and the children." I wanted my children to know of their heritage to not be the dark like I have been for the last thousand years. Whether it was my own ignorance or the fact I didn't know. I didn't want that fate for my children.

"Do not question my allegiance towards those children." He began to approach me with that look in his eyes the look that stated otherwise. I knew exactly why he was doing this Elijah was too afraid to say it out loud.

"Oh, and I suppose your affection for Hayley has nothing to do with your tireless dedication" I snapped back at him and I see that the mere mention of Hayley enraged him further.

"I have denied every single impulse I have ever had for that woman. Out of some misbegotten respect for intentions that you don't even have." I didn't like his tone or the fact how he spoke about the one night stand. I will not have him talking to me in such a manner.

"I'm warning you—" I began to say but Elijah stopped me in mid-sentence.

"I'm warning you. I've forgiven you. I have stood by you. I've forsaken every single one of my desires in the name of your ridiculous redemption. No more. If I want something I'll take it. And nothing. Nothing will stand in my way." Elijah spoke firmly before leaving. There was anger welled inside me, with nowhere to go. I could feel it eating away at me. I knew if i didn't find a way to release it, it would destroy me this is what happens when you are too much.

 **Silas P.O.V**

From the moment that I found out the consequence of making my only daughter dreams come true I felt an aching in my heart that wouldn't leave. My beautiful Ophelia had a fate coming to her that I had placed and no matter how hard I searched. No matter what books and spells I looked up there was nothing to save from what to happen. When I received her call asking me to come to New Orleans I knew there was something wrong. It's something that happens when you're a parent you sense when your child distressed. So I instantly made my way from Italy to New Orleans. When seeing Ophelia I didn't expect her to be so full of life. Was this the calm before the storm because as much as she didn't believe in what was written I still had this terrible feeling.

As I sat down with her she began to finally open up to me about what had been happening here. To say I was angry was not the word I would use. I wanted to go and create mass murder starting with Niklaus Mikaelson but of course my beloved daughter pulled on my heart strings. The greatest that I as a father can do for my child is to respect the woman that gave birth to his child. Which I did with my beautiful Amara I will love her until my last breath. It is because of her that I have the greatest treasures in my life. Niklaus may have moved on, but my child has not. If he can't be her soulmate, then at least be thoughtful. Whom your children love should always be someone that you acknowledge with kindness. Your children notice everything and will follow your example. So I would not harm him in respect of my daughter and that was a blessing for him that she still loved him.

So I keep to my word and I filled Ophelia on what we will do to teach this witch a lesson she will never forget. So I have Ophelia an item that I knew someone of this Genevieve era would fall in love with. It was a hair comb the type the ladies in her era would of worn but this was a special one it what you call a curse object. Something we travellers have used on witches over the centuries as we are natural enemies. What it will do is disable the witch powers how long will depend on the length of time it is held in her hand. Of course my sweet daughter was concern that she wouldn't accept the gift but I knew otherwise. As I suspected at this ridiculous party that was filled with every vial creature known to this earth.

I was introduce to Klaus older brother Elijah of course he thought I was Stefan which was an eye roller. I knew I had to be polite as Ophelia would only get upset if I wasn't. I explained to him that I'm here to support my daughter, and that my grandson would be here soon and I'm visiting. He was sceptical at first who could blame him with a brother like Klaus. Elijah actually was bearable I could see that my Ophelia meant a lot to him. I could see the same with Damon but he and I just wouldn't never see eye to eye. Ophelia returned and told me that she accepted the gift and that she held it in her hand for a lengthy time. Which worked to my advantage perfectly right now. All I need to do was wait until the right moment.

As I wanted to kill some time I saw across the room the man who had been mistreating my Ophelia. Well we had a few words and I must say it was rather entertaining going through his mind. Niklaus Mikaelson maybe this immortal hybrid. Beneath all that he was a very confused man who still held love for my daughter. The thing is I would not allow him to hurt any more than he had already. After that long overdue talk I went to check on Ophelia she seemed happy and content so I decided to slip out. Get all juiced up for my little fun time with the witch that had cause my daughter pain.

So I went to check out New Orleans see what the fuss was about in the process I consumed a few gallon of blood as this play time with the witch was going to be long. I made my way to the residence of where the witch live I could hear her talking in the back yard. I stopped to observe and as I did i could see that she was trying to cast some kind of spell. Kept asking the elders for their help.

"Do you think there ignoring you?" I smirked as I began to approach her she stood up and looked at me a little confused.

"This is private property. So leave." She spoke with frustration in her voice. I stood there as I read her thoughts as she was angry about Klaus using her which as no surprise. The fact she didn't understand why her magic was cut off.

"So frighten Genevieve." Her eyes widen as I spoke her name and I knew all of this was going to be entertaining and worth the wait. "Is your magic on the fritz?" I teased her as I picked up one of the roses on the side and smelled it.

"I have no idea of who you are, but I would like you to leave." She was trying to be all big and brave but was failing miserably at it. I hadn't had this much fun since…. Well I couldn't say when.

"How rude of me I should really make an introduction." I handed her the rose and she looked at it for a moment before taking it. "You know my daughter Ophelia." She stood there with dumb struck look upon her face. "How silly of me she known as Star these days. I'm her father Silas." I watched as horror filled her face as she finally realised who I was and began to back away.

"No that's impossible. You can't be here. You…." She began to speak but I didn't want to hear any more from her.

"Encased in a tomb to rot for all eternity due to my ex." I wish I could see Qetsiyah so I could make her pay for what she did to Ophelia and Amara I would love to rip out her heart. "Well it seems the witches haven't been inundated with the good new?" I smiled at her as she kept backing away from me going to the other side of the table. Like a table was really going to stop me getting her. I thought Klaus mind was interesting this one keep blabbing to her elders and she not understood that she been cut off. "Genevieve anyone would think that you are frighten." She kept trying to mutter spells under breath but of course they didn't work because of yours truly. "I would stop with the spells they really aren't going to work." She shook her head and still carried on it was so pathetic

"What do you want from me? Star and I have settle our differences." How naive she thought that because Star fake performance everything was okay now. No way in hell she going to see what happens when you harm the daughter and grandchild of Silas.

"My daughter so pure of heart, she gets that from her mother." I pushed the table out of the way and she kept moving back. "What do I want with you? Mhmm you oppose a good question—" She was enclosed in a corner now with nowhere to go which worked out perfect for me. "—See I know everything you and your coven have done to my daughter. I was willing to spill the streets of New Orleans with the blood of coven, but then I came up with something a little more imaginative." I flicked my hand and flames arose from my finger and the fear in Genevieve eyes amused me further. "How about we play a game. You play human and I play the witch." I used the magic that attained and threw her across the room smashing into one of the tables. As I walked over I could hear her groans and they won't be first to this night. "It's going to be a long night." I warned her then used my magic to throw her to the other side of the room hitting the wall as she dropped to the floor her blood smeared on the wall. Well looks like I broke a promise to Ophelia…. Oh well not like this witch didn't have it come. 2000 years of revenge I've been holding and this Genevieve will feel the waft of it all…. Oh what joy.

 **Star P.O.V**

Since Nik demanded to rest after what happened all I've done it look at the white of the ceiling while the moon light bathed it. So much was going through my mind so many things from wanting to stay in this city after what happened. To my father being may cause a few issue. The one thing that played on my mind mostly was how Nik behaved after the attack. It felt like in those short moments I had my Nik back. The one who loved and cared for me not the one you hated me I just couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried so I got out of bed.

I place my silk robe on and left my room heading to the kitchen I looked through the fridge and there wasn't anything I really wanted to eat actually I wasn't even hungry. I heard a noise in the living room and I went to see what it was as I walked in I see Nik sitting at the dining table with angry expression. Every part of me was saying go back to my room because he would snap at me, but my heart wouldn't allow me to walk away because I wouldn't rest well knowing that his like this. So I'm going to risk having my head bitten rather than running away like a coward.

"Nik…." I called out and I watched as his expression soften as soon as he saw me. Which was something I wasn't accustomed to these days.

"Star, you should be asleep you need your rest." He spoke a little sharply but I'm going to choose to ignore it as I know something is bothering him deeply.

"I couldn't sleep, and it looks like you can't either. Are you okay?" I asked as I began to approach the dining table where he was sitting. Then there it was again that look of hatred for me I was a fool for being concern. "I don't know why I bother." I turned to walk away and suddenly he was in front of me. "Can you stop doing that to me?!" I raised my voice to him as that was the second time tonight he had frighten me with his sudden appearance.

"There something I want to show you. Come with me." He spoke to me calmly. I was getting whiplash with his constant mood swings, but I choose to follow him and as I did he led me into what was once our room. He walked over to the easel that was covered with a sheet and removed it. Revealing a stunning painting of New Orleans at night with its skyline with a beautiful full moon. "I painted this for our son nursery. The skyline of New Orleans—" I knew what the painting meant as I used to read his art work so well so I stopped him in mid-sentence.

"—And the full moon to remind that he had that werewolf side of him." That was the true meaning to this stunning art work he had done. "It's beautiful." I spoke as I continued to admire it and I could see all the detail and effort that Nik had put into it. It must have took him day's maybe weeks to create this.

"You always knew how to interrupt my art." He spoke softly and I turned to him and I notice that he was looking at me intense. I just didn't know how to take Nik these days he was like a yoyo.

"Well once upon a time I thought I knew how to read you…These days I'm clueless." Which I was and I spoke the truth I didn't know how to read him. He came a little closer to me and stood inches away I didn't feel frighten but more confused with what he was doing.

"When you look at me now what do you read?" I looked at him and I could see my Nik the one who would look at me with adoration. The one who loved me unconditionally I don't know what happened tonight if what happened at the party made him see sense, or that his just emotional, but I could see the man I love once again.

"Disappointment, anger, betrayal all the things you didn't think of me before." I spoke words of lies because it was better to lie than tell him what I was seeing. If Nik had forgiven me or wanted to savage what we had he needed to speak the words. They shouldn't be coming from me. Nik expression didn't change but I saw his eyes were filled with sorrow. "It's getting late." I gave him a small smiled before leaving. It takes a man to forgive the one they love for betraying them. Any one knows men and women think differently at times, but the biggest difference is this. Men forget, but never forgive; women forgive, but never forget.


	15. Only You Can Set My Heart On Fire

**Star P.O.V**

Once I left Nik I went back into my room and every part of me wanted to go back out there and tell him exactly what I read from him I had to stop myself, because I needed to stand by what I thought I couldn't make things easy for him. Or what I saw from him was a moment of weakness from him that in the morning he would be stating otherwise. I shouldn't be the one who should be saying how he feels if those feeling that I read were true. He can speak of them himself when he finally gathered up the courage. It should be a privilege to be able to say _I love you_ to someone. It shouldn't be something people say just because they feel like it. A privilege that is earned. They say you have to earn the right to be loved; no love is unconditional if you love someone they don't have to earn it. But. The right to tell someone that you love them? That has to be earned. You have to earn the right to be believed that the thing would I even believe him anymore.

Yes I love Niklaus there no doubt about that but his actions recently have hurt me I've always been so forgiving and I thought I would have received the same in return but I didn't. I guess we are two different people that were never on the same page in reality I have made one huge mistake over his dozens and dozens of mistakes I forgave and forgave. I guess I can't understand how he can be heartless to me. It wasn't like I was the one who plot and planned all I did was to save him from the heartache. In the end it just caused my own heartache.

If people knew of my story and knew that I was foolishly in love with this man who despise me that would think that I'm crazy. A lot of people look at Niklaus and see a tyrant, a monster, a man who is only out for himself. To regain his power and the city that he once built. Do you want to know what I see? I see him as my hero because when he came into my life he changed it forever. You have to accept in life the good the bad and the ugly. The greatest heroes in life are those that never give up on someone. They stick it out and make it work. They sacrifice things in their life, in order to help others grow. They give up what they want because someone needs it more. They work hard and overcome adversity. They fail for a moment, but get back up on their feet to show others they don't have to stay down. They show their loved ones that love is not "proved" by conformity. They teach others that having a voice is a sign of courage, and they will not stay silent to make people feel comfortable. They are fearless and will do whatever it takes to bring about the greatness in the ones they love because doing so brings them peace.

That was how I saw Nik I know his ways were unorthodox at times but I understood the hidden meaning behind it all I wish I could say the same about what was happening with us right now. As I'm clueless about it all and I just wish he would speak what in his heart. This moment in time I need him more than ever because secretly I'm scared. I'm scared about a lot of things right now one being becoming a mother I have no idea what it take to be one and I'm scared that I'm going to screw up. Then there that one thing that I've been holding on to from the moment Damon told me. About my child will bring my death I still stand by that prophecy are not always right but it's a fear that growing more and more each day.

There no one I can turn to about it because I'm being typical Star thinking I could take on the world. I have Damon who I know would listen but I know it would break his heart if I told him about my doubt. Then there was my father who was riddle in guilt that he had brought all of this upon me. A curse as he called it but I didn't see my baby being a curse because if my time was to come to an end. There would always be something of me always still here that would be this beautiful creation that was made out of love by Nik and I. My head and heart I had come to accept that there was a possibility that I would seize to exist.

I just couldn't sleep and what didn't help was the raised voices I could hear and I knew exactly who they were from. Seems that Nik and my father don't see eye to eye I know my dad just looking out for me and I love him for that. If he keep pushing Nik the way he is it's gonna end up in some kind of blood bath which I didn't want. So I got out of bed and put on my robe and made my way out of the room making my way into the kitchen. As I passed the living room I could hear my father calling out my name I chose to ignore it as I wasn't in the mood I began to make myself some cereal and I heard someone come in the kitchen. I turned to see my father with an unimpressed look on his face.

"How did you even tolerate being married to that man?" He spoke in frustration in his voice. This wasn't what I needed first thing in the morning not after the sleepless night I had.

"Good morning Ophelia. Did you sleep well?" I spoke with sarcasm as I went into the fridge and grabbed a blood bag placing it on the counter.

"I'm sorry Ophelia." He kissed the side of my head. I shook my head as today wasn't the day to get on my bad side. "You look like haven't slept at all." I hadn't and I didn't need remind of that or want to go into the reason of my lack of sleep. "Why do you have a bag of O positive to the ready?" My father spoke with a little concern in his voice. I was annoyed with him doing a disappearing act on me last night with what Marcel did

"Where did you go last night? One moment you were at the party then next you were gone." I picked up my bowl of cereal and glass of blood and walked away and sat at the table.

"Oh half breed told me about last night—" I glared at him as I didn't like him talking about Nik in that way. "Sorry, I meant your loving and care husband." He spoke with sarcasm and I dropped my spoon and got up as I had enough.

"I get you don't like him dad. I get you hate him for the way his been with me. I even get that in some Silas type of way you're trying to do this for me." I felt like I was going to lose my temper in any moment like was fuse today was real short. "I will not allow you to talk about the father of your grandson in that way. Do I make myself clear?!" I raised my voice at him which surprised my father slightly. He was about to speak once again but I stopped him by cutting him off "I don't want to hear it." I grabbed the glass of blood and walked out of the kitchen.

I just needed to just have some peace right now because I swear I'm going to blow. I went into the dining room as I knew hardly anyone came in here. I don't know what was up with me I just felt a little more emotional today like I there was a raw nerve on the surface. It like I feel too much. That's what's going on. Do you think one can feel too much? Or just feel in the wrong ways? My insides don't match up with my outsides. Do anyone's insides and outsides match up? I don't know. I'm only me. Maybe that's what a person's personality is: the difference between the inside and outside. But it's worse for me. I wonder if everyone thinks it's worse for them. Probably. I think there is something beautiful in revelling in sadness.

The proof is how beautiful sad songs can be. So I don't think being sad is to be avoided. Its apathy and boredom you want to avoid. But feeling anything is good, I think. Maybe that's sadistic of me. I am an extremely sincere individual. I am sincere to a fault. One of the many things that I have come to realize to learn is that sincerity must be reserved and given only to those who deserve it. And one must save one's emotions, channelling them only to the people who are worthy of it. One must not throw one's pearls to the pigs. As I looked up I saw Nik entering the room with a not best pleased expression. This wasn't what I needed right now.

"Can you please tell your highly obnoxious father to stay out of my bloody head?" Nik spoke with annoyance in his voice. Is this what it's like to be a mother to break the kids from picking on one another? "If you don't, there only so much I can hold back. I know some piece of paper states you have rights to this place. That won't stop me throwing him out on the bloody street." It was like the Nik from last night had disappeared. My father being here not make the situation around here any easier for me.

"Okay." I spoke quietly then drained the glass of blood. What else could I say to him he was right my father was trying to get under his skin.

"Star are you even listening to me?" I looked up to see grabbing hold of ears and rising his voice at me. I've really had enough of the men in this place today.

"Just shut the hell up! I sick of hearing you two bickering." I yelled at him and he seemed taken back "You two wanna kill each other, just be done with it." I couldn't even look at him and stormed out of the room. I felt like I was getting whiplash with Nik behaviour for weeks he couldn't look at me and referred nothing while he bedded that harlot.

Then it changed last night when I saw my Nik and for a few short moments I was happy. Then I get the tyrant again in the morning that spoke to me like dirt. Over the years I have come to realize that the greatest trap in our life is not success, popularity, or power but self-rejection. Success, popularity, and power can indeed present a great temptation but their seductive quality often comes from the way they are part of the much larger temptation to self-rejection. When we have come to believe in the voices that call us worthless and unlovable then success, popularity, and power are easily perceived as attractive solutions. The real trap, however, is self-rejection. As soon as someone accuses me or criticizes me as soon as I am rejected, left alone, or abandoned, I find myself thinking, ' _Well, that proves once again that I am a nobody'_ ... My dark side says I am no good... I deserve to be pushed aside, forgotten, rejected, and abandoned. Self-rejection is the greatest enemy of the spiritual life because it contradicts the sacred voice that calls us the ' _Beloved_ '. Being the Beloved constitutes the core truth of our existence.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I finally showed Star what I had been working on over the weeks. A portrait of the skyline of New Orleans and as soon as Star saw it she understood the meaning behind it all. Even with bad blood that between us Star was still Star she interrupted what I was trying to achieve in a glance. This was one of the reason why I fell in love with her because I didn't need to speak word. She read me like a book from cover to cover it was like a natural gift she had. In that moment I looked at her and didn't see the Star that I've loathed for all these weeks. No I saw the woman who captured my heart over 500 years ago. Who still had my heart but with all that happened there was no way of going back. Was there? So I took a risk and asked her to read me.

As she stood there basking me in her beauty all I felt was the overwhelming love I had and still have for her. Then she spoke that all she saw 'Disappointment, anger, betrayal all the things you didn't think of me before' I stood there stunned by this revelation from her. I squeezed my eyes shut and took several deep breaths, trying not to smell Star in front of me, not to taste her on my lips. But it was useless. In that moment, Star was everywhere. She was in my mind, she was in my heart, and she was in my memory. She smelled good. She tasted good. She was the only good in my life when everything else in my life was an obstacle to be overcome.

I watched as she walked away and I was just filled with regret as my behaviour had brought all this on. My anger my rage had let me lose the most precious thing I had in my life. I still loved Star desperately and couldn't imagine life without Star. Star was…something else. Something I could feel but couldn't articulate. Something I wanted, and hadn't been able to resist in my grief-weakened state. If you have feelings for someone let them know. It doesn't matter if they can be in your life or not. Maybe it is just enough for both of you to release the truth so healing can occur. The opposite is true as well. If you don't have feelings for someone then never let another person suggest that you do.

An honourable person sets the record straight, so that person can move on with their life. It is so simple yet so hard for some people to do. If you want someone out of your life then you and only _you_ must tell him or her to leave. This can only be done by you. Otherwise your silence shouts, _I am undecided_. When other people get involved it sends mixed signals. If only more people would be so bold hearts would not linger so long. Every part of me wanted to go into her room and tell her what I failed to let her read from me. Then my pride kicked in and reminded me why I chose to remove her from my life that she hurt me. So I didn't choose to listen to my heart I listen to my head.

Then after all that I had Star irritating father come back to the compound and it was something I didn't need not after this night I had. I knew Silas did not like me for many reason as he saw me as something that was beneath him. That we were created as a gruesome version of what he was with the beast the monster within us. He thought of himself as pure and perfection. Silas was obnoxious and full of himself and the whole reading my mind was driving me insane. The way he was picking at the darkest part of my mind that I hadn't entertained for years. How he mocked some of my fears and how I ruined something so perfect because of my hideous family. That was when I lost it with him as I knew my family wasn't perfect but no one not even this immortal asshole talk of them like that.

Then he began on his daughter how I mistreated her that I wasn't worthy to have her. That she deserved better and if he wasn't encased in that tomb for all those years she would of never ended up with someone like me. That when everything got messy as the subject of Star was a very sore one. So as I tried to squeezed the life out of him he few me across the room where I was knocked out cold. When I woke up I was furious and something had to give right now as I couldn't be under the same roof as him Star may have the deeds all in her name but this was my home and I will not have that psychopath stay here no longer. I went to see her in her room and she wasn't there which surprised me as it was early morning. Star these days slept in more than anything since she has been getting closer to the end of her pregnancy. I finally found her in the dining room and I began to tell her about what her father had been doing.

It was like she was here, but no lights were on. She kept looking at me blankly like none of this was important. The problem we had here was that both Silas and I were un-killable to a degree we would be at each other throats until he would get bored and go and hide under his rock like her had been. What I didn't expect was for Star to lose it with m. I was taken back quite a lot by the raised voice and anger in her tone. Her response to it all was to just kill each other before leaving the room. Often we allow ourselves to be upset by small things we should despise and forget. We lose many irreplaceable hours brooding over grievances that in a year's time will be forgotten by us and by everybody. No, let us devote our life to worthwhile actions and feelings to great thoughts real affections and enduring undertaking.

Star and my feeling for her just drove me insane right now because I felt like I had the devil and Angel on my shoulder. Both talking at the same time telling me what I should do. The angel telling me to go after her and comfort her as she upset and going through so many changes. That not only that she was pregnant and hormonal but the way I had treated her was not fair on her that we are going to be a parents in weeks to come that these are cherish moments. Then the devil will speak and remind me I wasn't one to forgive that love was a weakness that I was this immortal hybrid I should not bow down to anyone even the woman I felt affection for. If this woman claimed to love me as much as she claimed to she wouldn't have kept such a dark secret from me. What I felt right now was darkness... When everything that you know and love... is taken from you so harshly... all you can think about is anger, hatred, and even revenge... and no one can save you.

I knew I had to put my focus elsewhere as thinking of this situation as I will drive myself into madness if I continued. So I focused on matters that were more vital right now like how I'm going to find out more information on these moon rings. I went into my study and searched for my mother grimoire as there had to be something in there she wrote about it. My mother always scribbles a spell down and something like this she would had hidden in her book of sorcery I began to search high and low and I couldn't find it. I knew I had placed it here but it was bloody nowhere to be seen. I knew Genevieve wasn't bold enough to come back here and try and take it. I continued to keep searching furiously on the bookshelf throwing everything that was in my way.

"Can I help you find something?" I heard Elijah speak. I was not in any mood to deal with Elijah and his eloquent sacrum right now.

"Yes, in fact, I believe you can." I turned to him as he stood there with an unimpressed look. "I'm looking for a book, about yay big, filled with our mother's most powerful spells. It appears to have been misplaced." Elijah shrugged his shoulder as he took a sit at the desk.

"How very mysterious." He spoke with the same sarcasm. That meant one thing it wasn't the witches or my madness that misplaced it. Elijah had taken it from me because he wasn't in the plan to save the wolves from the curse. Of course he wanted to play hero to impress Hayley I took the honour of that away from him.

"Indeed. At first, I feared the witches had succeeded in their efforts to obtain it, but, considering their last attempt ended with me relieving a rather large, tattooed gentleman of his hands, I began to wonder if the thief wasn't a bit closer to home." I noticed that Elijah nonchalantly scribbling in a notebook which confirmed my theory. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be, brother." I didn't want to be fighting with him over this I was trying to do something good. Why does Elijah think that everything I do all my intension were all of ill malice.

"Well, admittedly, I did have a theory that your sudden interest in mother's grimoire was in some way related to whatever foolishness you've been conducting with the Crescent wolves. Therefore, I took it upon myself to carefully place it where naughty, little fingers could not pry." It annoyed the hell out of me when he behaved like this. Like always I'm the wicked one I'm always up to no good and noble Elijah swoops in and thinks himself as the hero.

"And here I thought you, of all people, would understand. I am simply trying to help those wolves! Play Samaritan to the abused, champion to the underdog, so to speak." That all I was truly was trying to do but no that wasn't possible. For me Klaus Mikaelson to be doing something for the good of other it was always too implied to my own self gain.

"How splendidly noble of you." He was making the rage that I'm trying to keep under control brew to the surface. Elijah could never think that I'm trying to do something that will benefit the mother of my daughter. To free her and the people that mattered to her from this dastardly curse.

"Have you ever considered that, like you, I am trying to keep Hayley safe? Using our mother's magic to empower her people so they are capable of protecting her?" I watched as his expression changed from being amused to serious as he stood up and walked towards me. The mere mention of Hayley everything changed with Elijah as he thought that he was her only protector. Yes Hayley and I do not see eye to eye we have one goal and that is the safety of our daughter. I know what the vampires and witches are like they see the wolves as venerable that what I didn't want anymore. They were equal the same as any other supernatural beings.

"Yes, unless, of course, they decide to seek retribution for decades held in exile, and Hayley will find herself in the middle of an uprising. One that will only provoke further violence." He thought my intension were to put her life endanger? That I would risk the life of my unborn child? Is that how low things had become between my brother and I? "You see, you risk turning New Orleans into a war zone, brother. I won't let that happen." He spoke firmly. Elijah had been living in a delusion since being here as there was a war going on well before we came back.

"The drums of war were beating long before we returned. I suggest you use a little less of this—" I made a talking gesture with his hand "—And a little more of these." I pointed to my ears, and smiles fakely before sitting on the couch. As I did my phone began to ring I looked at the screen and I see that it was Marcel calling. I was in two minds about picking up but he was being bold to call me so I might as well see why his feeling brave.

"Think very carefully before you speak. As your stunt from last night caused for Star and your child life to be endanger. The sound of your voice is likely to make me regret what mercy I've shown thus far." I warned him as today every single person has tried to push me. Killing Marcel would be something I would thoroughly enjoy doing right now to let off some steam.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm on your _who's been naughty_ list. Thing is, Cami needs you. Whatever anger you have towards me, don't make her suffer for it. She's with Kieran." I hung up on him. This situation with Cami and Kieran was something that was truly heart-breaking as there millions of people out there that deserve this punishment. This man only did what was for the good for his people and what was right now he had to endure all this? With the way Cami twin went off the rails I think it was best for me to go there and keep the situation under control as I failed to achieve for it to be removed.

 **Star P.O.V**

After exploding the way I did I kind of felt a little better maybe that what I needed to do the whole time. Just to let out all the pent up anger out just to allow it to come to the surface. It kind of felt like a burned had been taken away from me like light awaken in a sense I love my father dearly even though I hadn't known him my whole life but I felt that connection. The bond that most father and daughters have and I know the silly reckless thing he's doing is for me. Just rubbing Nik up the wrong way isn't working in my favour. I have been on an emotional roller-coaster with Niklaus from the very moment I found out I was with child. It's not been easy for either of us and this might sound a little selfish but it had and has been a lot worse for me. It was my life and the life of my unborn child that was at risk.

All because my son meant to bring the end of magic that he will destroy his own father in the end. Not only that but the new revelation that been brought to light that he may end my life too that the burned I carry that all unknown to Nik. I've asked myself this question a dozen times since knowing what I know. Why haven't I told the man I'm in love with, the father to this child that the one thing each of us wanted will bring our death? I guess my answer is fear. Yes it was the fear of Nik reaction of when he would know the consequences of all this.

The man I see today is unpredictable I didn't know how he would act or react anymore I guess since moving to New Orleans I've seen a different side to him. The side of him that was willing to do whatever it took to becoming king of kingdom. When I look back over the last few months and truly reflect over the events it was all about the takeover that sadden me that he had become so obsessed with it all. I knew originally it was about Hayley that the witches had her in a position where the child and her life was endanger I understood that even at the time when I was a vampire all I wanted to do was protect her. As much as it pained me that she was giving Nik the one thing I couldn't. Hayley and that baby were innocents being brought into Mikaelson war of them against the world. Which in truth that what it was about ' _The Original'_ family in a thousand years had created so many enemies from various supernatural beings.

The one who cause the most friction was Nik as he felt he was untouchable that nothing and no one could harm him. So these enemies would use anything that would weaken Nik to their advantage. That what been happening here the two women that bare his children have gone to hell and back. Hayley has the advantage that she's a werewolf she has a pack a family that will fight for her till the bitter end. Whereas I had my father and Damon who would do the same but that was to a disadvantage. Why you ask? I guess it's because deep down whatever battle that was coming my way nothing either of them could actually do to save me. The future for myself I didn't see it clear all I saw it as murky water filled with darkness, clouded.

I don't know if I was seeing my own fate meaning deep down I knew that my time was coming to an end. I don't know if it's because I'm feeling venerable right now that I'm having these dark thoughts. As my world right now wasn't filled with happiness and the joys of becoming a mother. I guess I'm being selfish to a degree as my focus was more on Nik than my own baby. It's just I never thought he would hate me or that I would actually fear him. Fear him because of the unpredictability of his behaviour that also made me grow to hate him slowly. Which is something I never dreamed I would feel towards him in my life I had learned a lot of lesson I knew I could run from someone I feared. I could try to fight someone I hated. All my reactions would geared toward those kinds of killers the monsters, the enemies. When you loved the one who was killing you it left you no options. How could you run? How could you fight? When doing all that would hurt that beloved one? If your life was all you had to give your beloved, how could you not give it? If it was someone you truly loved?

Through the blur in my thought I wondered if I was alone or if other parents felt the same way I did that everything involving our children was painful in some way. The emotions whether they were joy, sorrow, love or pride, were so deep and sharp that in the end they left you raw, exposed and yes, in pain. The human heart was not designed to beat outside the human body and yet, each child represented just that - a parent's heart bared, beating forever outside its chest. My fears of the future of myself and my child were at the forefront of my mind and I guess I'm scared as hell. My biggest fear in this moment in time is that I might not be here to protect my baby. I don't know why I'm feeling venerable as weeks ago I was so confident and saw this bright future. A future that may or may not had Niklaus in but it was bright. I feel like someone grabbed hold of my soul and taken it to the underworld.

While in my thoughts I was snapped out of them by Damon grand entrance. No matter how upset or low I was feeling these days he was the only person who truly put a smile on my face. Damon was like a brother to me there was a connection between us that I couldn't describe I love him but in that brotherly and sisterly way and I knew it was the same in return. He spoke how he and my father were going to take me out for the morning. Which surprised me as we all know Damon and my dad don't get on whatsoever I wasn't going to question it nor was I going to tempt fate by asking what up with the both of them. So I got myself ready and believe me these days finding something to wear and being happy with my appearance was a challenge. Eventually I found something and made my way out of my room I entered the living room there stood the both of them with full smile and talking to one another. Yes they were talking not yelling at one another but talking I felt like I walked into alternative universe. Once again I didn't question it as if they were doing this because they overcome everything or for my benefit I was just grateful not to go through another day I hearing bickering.

Well this morning out with the both of them wasn't what I expected. I thought that we going somewhere nice to have a nice brunch. It seems that they had something different in mind they brought me to Lamaze class. Not something I expected at all. They felt I needed to know what to expect as the days were getting closer to giving birth. They were both acting strange as before when they spoke about my child birth it was all negative. They spoke of their fears of losing me and I'll be the reassuring one it felt there fears disappeared and mine came to the surface. What did I learn from this class?

That a new mothers enter the world of parenting feeling much like Alice in Wonderland. Being a mother is one of the most rewarding jobs on earth and also one of the most challenging. Motherhood is a process. Learn to love the process. There is a tremendous amount of learning that takes place in the first year of your baby's life; the baby learns a lot, too. It is sometimes difficult to reconcile the fantasy of what you thought motherhood would be like and what you thought you would be like as a mother, with reality. New mother generally need to lower their expectations. A good mother learns to love her child as he is and adjusts her mothering to suit her child.

As we left the class making our way to a restaurant to have lunch I was reflecting back on what I leant. The word of all that I heard were just swimming around in my mind. Most mother think of the moment they hold their child in their arms, to see them grow into this tiny person. What he or she would look like. All I'm thinking is will I even survive all this? I wanted to take all this negativity away from me I didn't want to think I wouldn't see my son grow. Maybe I'm feeling like this because I felt I couldn't turn to anyone about my fears. I needed to stop feeling like this because it's really not helping my sanity not like my sanity these days was stable. With what happened with Nik and the weeks after I just don't feel like Star anymore I feel like I'm some kind of actress just filling a role that to please everyone to please them but not myself.

We arrived at the restaurant and sat outside even though it was a chilly day I just felt hot and bothered. I guess when you're carrying a few extra pounds and your body not feeling in control you did some crazy stuff. We order and I food came and still Damon and my father spoke to one another respectfully and I just couldn't help but smile. It felt kind of weird came it seemed like I was sitting with Stefan and Damon. I just couldn't help but smile because this was the first thing that made me happy today.

Well that was shortly lived until they both began to gang up on me as they thought I should give birth at home I hadn't even thought of that and it was something that my father was insisting which was odd. He spoke of how traveller did this the natural way that all the drugs and medication that was given weren't good for the baby. Then with Damon agreeing with it I knew it was a hopeless battle. So I agreed to the whole child birth at home but they asked me to demonstrate what I had learnt I wasn't going to do this in public but it seemed that these two weren't going to back down. It was like I had three men in my life that were my Achilles heel that no matter how much I wanted to fight it there was no use. So I started to do these stupid breathing that meant to help with the pain I personally thought it was a way to make you look more like a crazy person while you're in this excruciating pain.

"That's it. Inhale and release." My father spoke from beside me and I looked at him arching my brow. I didn't understand why he was so adamant about this whole child birth at home when there perfectly good hospital I can go to.

"I guess this means no epidural, huh? You sure I can't do this thing in say, a hospital, the place with the doctors and the drugs?" That sounded like the safer option here rather than in the comfort of my own home. I know a lot of women do child birth at home but I don't think my child birth will be one of the normal human kind.

"Ophelia the travellers have been having babies in their homes for centuries. Stop worrying." Yeah it was easier said than done as we don't know what will happen after. I mean if I even survive it I have no idea what it means to be a mom as I never truly had one. Yes I had Alana growing up but she was more of a teacher than a mom. A mom someone who nurturing who there for their child no matter what. My mom was dead my father only been in my life for months what would I know about parenting? Then there Nik well….. His version of parenting from Esther and Mikael was just hideous.

"Okay. Then what? I don't even know what it's like to have a mother, let alone be one." I want to talk of the possibility of not surviving this but I just couldn't with the both of them. As much as I loved them I wanted to protect him from my fears. I guess I didn't want them to worry and know my darkest fear.

"Trust me, when the time comes, you'll know exactly what to do." Damon spoke as he placed his hand on top of mine.

"I hope so. As fun as it is to image Nik changing dirty diapers, I'm pretty sure that I'll be doing this alone." I watched as a smile appeared on Damon face stretching to his eyes. The type of smile he would give when he was certain about something.

"I somehow doubt that as you will always have me by you…. I'm not doing dirty diapers though." He teased and I chuckled to the image of Damon face changing a dirty diaper.

"That's sweet Damon, and you don't know how much that really means to me." I squeezed his hand then glanced at my father who was looking at Damon intensely. "I'll have you too daddy." I grabbed hold of his hand and he looked at me a little oddly before a smile grew on his face.

"You'll always have me Ophelia." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. As he did that I had an idea come to mind which might change their views on this home birthing.

"So as you're both making have my child at home I think the both of you need to be kind of prepared." I watched as the both of them looked at me with worrisome looks. "Come on it's more something I need to show you." I spoke as I got up from my seat and they both sat there still looking confused.

The whole walk back the compound I couldn't help but chuckle as they were going to be in for quite a shock. Of course the both of them were being macho saying that childbirth wasn't that bad that they both seen horrific things I asked my father if he was there when I was born he looked at me as if I was crazy. Apparently not he was waiting in another room while my mother when through all that pain alone. Well it's the 21st century and I will respect the both of them that they want me to have my son at home. There was one thing they needed to do was be there during my child birth. Damon was like it would be a breeze while my father spoke of seeing me in that way was inappropriate. That's when Damon ripped into him and stated he was scare. That when the real banter began between the both of them and I let them continue. As we arrived I search the internet for a video for us to watch and Damon keep saying that my father was a wimp I sat between the both of them and set up the Apple TV so it will appear on the flat screen. Childbirth is apparently a beautiful thing, it certainly doesn't look like something beautiful anyway…One thing is for sure, this would definitely put you off having sex, for a few minutes anyway… That's the circle of life for you.

"Why is it so red?" Damon stated as he sat there wide eyed. This poor woman that we were watching was apparently going through the miracle of life. Even while I was watching this I was thinking what the hell….. Then again the expression pain brings pleasure. I guess in this circumstance the pain of child birth is worth it as you finally see the beautiful baby that you been carry all those months.

"Ohhh my god!" Damon and my father exclaims in unison as they continued to watch. I couldn't help but laugh as they both sat there while my father was using a pillow to cover his eyes then peeking ever so often. This is the realization of what to come…. Will it be the same? I don't know I'm guess most child births are different.

"Oh no — it just shoots right out of there!" My father spoke with horror as the baby was coming into this world. Who would have thought the immortal Silas being freaked over child birth?

"Ughhh, it moved." Damon spoke with disgust. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to show them this video as if this is what there like over an online video what the hell will they be like when I'm giving birth?

"Why is it all red?! It's not supposed to be that red!" My father turned to me with slight fear in his eyes. At this point all I could do was laugh as I didn't feel like I was with two people who had murdered and killed. Who had done it in such brutal manners it was just so crazy to witness.

"I feel like I'm watching an alien." Damon added. That baby looked nothing like an alien but I think I just changed my mind about this whole birthing at home. As crazy as it all looked and chaotic it was really a magical moment.

"Give her a series of towels…" My father spoke as the after birth was coming out once again with the pillow over his eyes and took it away from him. This is what it could potentially be like with me and they needed to know what to expect.

"It looks like the zombie baby from 'Dawn of the Dead.'" I shot a look at Damon but he didn't even notice as much as this was disturbing him he couldn't look away from the screen.

"I think I've just been put off blood…" I heard my father say as he was making regurgitating sound. While some of their initial responses are hilarious in the end they offer some touching thoughts on childbirth.

"It's like, I'm trying to feel scared, frightened, amazed all at once, and it's just like my brain cannot pick an emotion. I'm just like fried." Damon tried to explain as he drain his bourbon then followed by pouring another straight after. I looked over at my father who looked totally traumatised by it all he hadn't really spoke much since the video ended.

"So daddy? Your thoughts…" I tried to speak seriously but it was proven to be a challenge as his expression pretty much said it all.

"It was incredible." He spoke breathlessly in amazement "The majesty of life … We just witnessed a baby being born. It was like mostly gross, but also kind of beautiful. It was really nice." You know there was a time when childbirth was possibly the most terrifying thing you could do in your life. Like you were literally looking death in the face when you went ahead with it. Not that they got ripped apart but they had no guarantees about whether they were going to live through it or not. That the thing with me there was no guarantee if I'll see the other side to this.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

After receiving Marcel phone call I was in two mind to go and see Cami. With what I learnt about her lustful affair with Marcel after everything she knew I wanted to leave her to suffer. As I didn't have many friends actually I had none as when you have someone you call a friend it required trust. When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives mean the most to us. We often find that it is those who instead of giving advice solutions or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion. Who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement? Who can tolerate not knowing not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a friend who cares. That how Cami had been after the events that were revealed to me I felt that I could confined in her that I could reveal my secret and fears. She was sleeping with the man who was my enemy the man who helped plot my death. The man I once thought of as a son. I thought his actions from the past were bad enough but what he did last night. To endanger the life of my unborn child…. I'm tired of these constant conflict I keep having with my head and heart.

So I decide to follow my heart on this as I still believe that what had happened was immorally wrong that this man didn't deserve this. What I may think or feel towards Cami right now needed to be put to one side. That assisting in any way I could is the right thing to do because I knew that this will be difficult on her. Marcel was far too cowardly to enter into this city even for the women he's bedding. I'm assumed he had some kind of emotional attachment to her as he risked to ask me to help her which was highly bold of him. As I entered St Anne Church I could hear voice from the attic some not so pleasant words from Kieran. As I made way into the room I see Cami, Josh, and some doctor stand around Father Kieran as Doctor reluctantly preps him for ECT. What the bloody hell were thinking of? I watch as Josh puts a gag in Kieran mouth.

"Well, isn't this a gruesome little scene?" I spoke as I went further into the room. Cami turned around looked at me a little stunned I think she thought I'll be the last person turning up.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" I have no idea what she is up to right now but I know shock therapy when I see it. Used that method once or twice as a form of torture in my life time wasn't too affective. Or it could have been that I had the dial too high either way her uncle didn't deserve this.

"I received an urgent call on your behalf. It seems I've been tasked with doing what your coward of a boyfriend could not. Which, by the looks of things, is dissuading you from whatever madness it is you're about to attempt." I know Cami was frighten of what was to happen to her uncle and she wanted to find a solution but this wasn't it. Cami ignores me and turned to the doctor.

"Are you ready?" She asked of him calmly but I could see that he was uncomfortable with this situation as Josh.

"Please, I'm begging you, don't force me to do this." He spoke terrified. Looks like Josh had compelled him to stay here. If she does this it will just bring further heartache to her this could not help. This wasn't some kind of unusual brain activity this was magic a curse place upon him modern medicine wouldn't solve this.

"Fine. I'll do it myself." She grabs the ECT handles and stands behind Kieran. She shouldn't be doing this to him her uncle didn't deserved to go through all this unbearable pain. I needed to make her see some form of sense as this was truly madness.

"Camille, your uncle is a good man. He shouldn't suffer." I need her to see some kind of reason as it was unhuman to make him go through all this. She looked at me with tear filled eyes as she knew I was telling her a form of truth. That he didn't need to be treated this way frying his brain will not take a hex off no matter what her research may say.

"He's been suffering for weeks. He's dying, Klaus. This might be the only chance he's got." Camille places the electrodes against Kieran's temples and shocks him as we all watch uncomfortably.

"Aah! Aagh! Aagh! Ah!" He cried out in pain until he passed out. This was barbaric even for one such as myself I couldn't stomach to watch this. Kieran began to stir he slowly opened this eyes to look at Camille with a look of relief "Cami"" Then I could see that he had quickly becomes agitated again "What the hell did you do to me?" He yelled at her my eyes adverted to her and she stood there with determination she wasn't going to back down from this.

"We have to do it again." She had completely lost it this wasn't going to work she can shock all day long but nothing was going to change. All she will do make his death more sufferable.

"Whoa, are you serious?" Josh spoke with panic in voice and had every right to be as this was total madness.

"That was something coherent. It's working." She was truly deluding herself she felt that there was hope in this working and she was willing to take that chance to do it again. Well I wasn't going to allow her to do that I wasn't going to stand here while she make a good man go through this pain. I blocked Cami from grabbing the electrodes.

"Doctor, see to your patient." The doctor did as I asked and went near Kieran but seemed a little wry to approach him as all this was a little unorthodox

"You get away from me." Kieran spoke venomously as the doctor checked his heart. As I knew that his body couldn't handle this as all Cami was doing is bringing his death closer.

"Heartbeat is irregular. You can't keep this up. It'll kill him." He spoke the words that I had been trying to tell Camille this whole time.

"No." She spoke stubbornly. She was not thinking clearly at all and this wasn't going to end in the way she is playing out in her head.

"Cami, we need to have a word in private." She redundantly listen to my request and we both left the room. I needed for her to face reality of what was truly going to happen here today. "I think you need to prepare yourself. This story does not have a happy ending." She looked at me with disbelief and I wish I could tell her that this would end otherwise. This hex had embedded it's so deeply that there was nothing that could save him now.

"But the treatments—" She began to say but I had to let her know the harsh truth of all this.

"Will kill him. Were you to push him over the brink, I would hate for you to have to live with that, no matter how noble your aim." I knew she was trying everything in her power to try and save him with every possible thing she can think of. As angry as I am with her and her actions I do not want her to live with the fact that she brought a cruel death to her last remaining family. It will destroy her as she hadn't even come to terms with the grieving of her own twin.

"So that's it, then? You just expect me to surrender?" She stood there looking upset with tear filled eyes. It wasn't about giving up no more because in reality there was nothing else she could do. She just causing suffering to Kieran and to herself.

"Maybe it's time-not to give up-to let go." I spoke as I began to approach her and she shook her head.

"It's not your decision to make." He raised her voice at me before entering the room. Only people who are capable of loving strongly can also suffer great sorrow, but this same necessity of loving serves to counteract their grief and heals them. This was all slowly destroying her and it seems that sense had left the building with Camille.

 **Star P.O.V**

After the hysterics of watching that birthing video I told the both of them that I was going to lie down. As I sat on the bed I began to reflect on everything I wasn't tired I just needed a little time alone. I love that my father and Damon were trying to make everything around seem somewhat normal. Once again the same thing entered my mind the fear of what would happen when I would go into labour. I mean fear isn't so difficult to understand. After all weren't we all frightened as children? Nothing has changed since Little Red Riding Hood faced the big bad wolf. What frightens us today is exactly the same sort of thing that frightened us yesterday. It's just a different wolf. This fright complex is rooted in every individual. My big bad wolf was this unknown prophecy of what my son will do not only to Niklaus but possibly to me. What I couldn't wrap around in my mind is how something so innocent could bring destruction. That what he was I mean what I was told is between Nik children that his son will be the evil of the two. That he will be the one to destroy him but if a child is brought up nurtured and told right from wrong.

For most of my life walking this earth over the last thousand years I knew one point I will receive my death. I did I died when my father was awoken but with the vampire blood in my system I was given a second chance to life. As much as I hated it I dealt with it I adapted to the life style and slowly turned into Star once again. Then to have my vampirism stripped from me to become human I was happy because for the first time in thousand years I was alive. When I recalled Nik and Damon reaction to me being human and his fears now I could understand them. Now with this possibility hanging over my head that death was coming to me I wasn't going to be coming back. There was no solution to all this I guess I'm afraid. It's true I am afraid of dying. I am afraid of the world moving forward without me of my absence going unnoticed or worse being some natural force propelling life on. Is it selfish? Am I such a bad person for dreaming of a world that ends when I do? I don't mean the world ending with respect to me but every set of eyes closing with mine.

With all these thought running through my mind I knew I needed speak to someone about it because if I didn't I would drive myself crazy. Who could I speak to? The person who actually deserve to know what may come that would be Nik. As scary as this conversation would be and how he will hate me further for not telling him it was a conversation I needed to have. I grabbed my cell and called him after a few ring he picked up to my surprise.

"Hi Nik, where are you?" I didn't know how else to kind of start this conversation with him after blowing up at him as I did today.

" _His wrath burns against you, demon."_ I heard some shout the in the background which meant Nik was torturing someone or dealing with them in some kind of manner.

"I'm in a bit of a situation here, love." He spoke in frustration which meant I was right. I needed him to hear me out because if I didn't do this now then I know I won't have the courage again.

"Right…..There something I really need to talk to you about—" I began to say but I was interrupted but Nik.

"Would you get him out of here now, please? Make sure he remembers nothing." He yelled at whoever. "It's really not the right time to be having a casual chat." I realized that his issue, his little kingdom here was always going to be that more important than the woman who carried his child. A realization that had been made pretty clear to me right now.

"I guess dealing with matter that relate to your thorn far more important." I tried to keep my voice firm to not appear that I was hurt by his action. I was fooling myself to think that he would take time out for me. I guess I was fooling myself last night when I thought I saw the same man who was still in love with me.

"Hey, listen. I assure you, once I am finished here, you will have my undivided attention." Nik spoke calmly but it didn't matter no more. As he had made his priorities straight with me that this city will always come first or what evil plot he was working on. I wasn't his Star anymore that he could drop everything for the one he adored and cared for I just needed to finally accept that because I keep doing this to myself the only one who hurting is me.

"No. You continue with your kingly duties. Don't let me corrupt your day" I felt like such an idiot calling him now. I keep hoping to see the man I love again but that's never going to happen. "I was foolish to even try to attempt to speak to you." The tears began to over spill over my eye lids and I was annoyed with myself because I wanted to stop him affecting me in this way. I didn't want to feel like this no longer I'm tired of it all and my white flag is raised up high. I give up there no point in fighting for something where it's a lost cause.

"Star—" I just hung up on him. I believe in fate and I believe in certain signs and that was a clear sign that I'm not meant to tell him. So I'll turn to the next best person that I could confined and I knew it would be only between him and me.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

When I was a young child I was told by my mother that women were created from the rib of man to be beside him. Not from his head to top him, nor from his feet to be trampled by him. But from under his arm to be protected by him near to his heart to be loved by him. A nice sentiment behind all that because that what we men do we want to protect the one we love. When Star called I could hear in her voice that there was something troubling her. For her to call me considering how things have been between us I knew it was difficult for her.

It was truly like one of those moments when you stuck between a rock and hard place. I wanted to be here for Camille as I see her slowly breaking with this terrible situation. Then hearing the woman who I clearly was still in love with having some kind conflict within herself. I just wanted to be there for the both of them but of course Star took it as I was planning or scheming. Which I wasn't I was trying to help a friend through this difficult time but I didn't even get the chance of explaining that. Star hung up on me and as much as I wanted to call back and tell her what was happening. To explain I was dismissing her like I had been over the last few weeks. The commotion going on around me stopped me from doing so.

Maybe this was a male-female translation problem. I read an article once that said that when women have a conversation they're communicating on five levels. They follow the conversation that they're actually having, the conversation that is specifically being avoided, the tone being applied to the overt conversation, the buried conversation that is being covered only in subtext, and finally the other person's body language. That is on many levels astounding to me. I mean that's like having some kind of superpower. When I and most other people with a Y chromosome have a conversation, we're having a conversation. Singular. We're paying attention to what is being said considering that and replying to it. All these other conversations that have apparently been going on for the last several thousand years? I didn't even know that they existed until I read that stupid article and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one. That what had happened here with Star capability to have a conversation on five levels she misinterpreted everything. I wasn't trying to dismiss her far from it but explaining that to her when she in one of these moods she come accustomed to.

As apparently us men communicate on one level there was something I heard in the tone of her voice that was fear. I don't know if it was the fear that I would have shouted at her after her display from this morning. Something told me it wasn't that. The real thing that keeps men and women apart, is fear. Women blame men and men blame women but the culprit is fear women are afraid of one thing. Men are afraid of a different thing; the fears of women have to do with losing while the fears of men have to do with not being good enough for something. One is loss the other is insecurity. Men are innately more insecure than women and women are innately more needful of companionship than men. It's good for both men and women to be able to recognize and identify these fears not only within themselves, but within each other, and then men and women will see that they really do need to help each other. It's not a game it's not a competition the two sexes need one another. That what it was in the end Star couldn't be without me and I couldn't be without her but pride and stubbornness just got in the way.

I needed to focus on the matter in hand that was what was going on here as the sooner I dealt with all this. The sooner I can see Star and tell her she was mistaken and I won't be a coward no more and tell her exactly how I feel. I went back into the room and dismissed the doctor from his duties as he was not needed any longer. Josh left at the same time I think my mere presence made him still feel uncomfortable. Cami and I were at Kieran's bedside when his heart monitor starts to beep.

"He's in cardiac arrest. You might want to look away." I spoke as I rolled up my sleeve as this was the only option right now.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cami yelled at me as I plunged hand into Kieran's chest grabbing hold of his heart that was hardly beating at this point.

"Massaging his heart. His body is shutting down. Even with my help, he doesn't have much time." There was no use in lying and giving her hope because his body was giving up even if I stood here doing this all day once I stop he would be gone.

"Your blood. If you fed him your blood, he'd wake back up, right?" I looked up to see Cami with a deadly serious look upon her face. She wouldn't want that fate for her uncle this wasn't the kind of life for him.

"As a vampire in transition, yes. As for the hex, perhaps his death will be a mercy." It was unsure what it would mean. Would the hex be gone upon his death? Or would we have a murderous vampire lose in our city instead.

"Do it. Just do it. Please, Klaus, I can't let him die, not like this." Cami starts to cry I reluctantly bit into my wrist and feeds Kieran my blood. Then removes my hand, and shortly afterward, Kieran's heart stops. I knew that the priest wouldn't go ahead with this transition but I fed him my blood so that Camille could get to say goodbye. I stood there with Cami waiting for Kieran to wake up. I glanced at my phone and saw it was late. I knew I needed to speak to Star that I needed to mend everything that had happened.

"I'm afraid I have to go." As much as I wanted to be here for her I needed to attend to the needs of the mother of my child. Somehow attempt to fix this mess that had occurred in our lives.

"What happens next, after he wakes?" She spoke as she kept looking at her uncle. I knew her asking me to do such a thing was out of desperation.

"He'll be in transition, craving blood, but I'll be back before then." She turned to me with the worry of regret in her eyes. I understood why she asked of this because she wasn't ready to let him go.

"He's gonna be furious with me. He's a priest. I turned him into a vampire. What kind of desperate move is that?" I approached her and placed my hand on her shoulder as her tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Well, you know as well as I do, love. He'll never go through with it. Turning him wasn't the goal. It was to give _you_ a chance to say good-bye." She nodded her head and understood that I wasn't doing this for any form of gain it was just to give them both time together. I turned to walk away and I was about to leave the room when she called out my name.

"Klaus, will you stay just a little longer?" I stood there and I honestly didn't know what to do. If I went back home now or later Star would be mad at me. So I might as well stay with Cami until her uncle wakes.

"Of course." I gave her a small smile as I walked over and stood next to her. Kieran had been out for hours as I expected and it was dark out now. Eventually he work up looking at the both of us with confusion.

"Cami, what happened? The hex I could feel it like a living thing inside of me." He looks at his hand; his hex mark is gone. "It's gone." I watched to see Cami is so happy, she hugs him and starts to cry. Kieran notices his other hand the thumb has been bitten off during his episode of deliria "Oh! Oh my god!" He began to panic which was something that wasn't needed right now while his in transition.

"Yes, you've had a trying day, Father. How best to break it to you? It appears the hex was broken by your death." Which appears to be the reason he was acting saner rather than insane right now. I glance over at Cami who looked worried as her uncle was baffled by all this.

"Back up. I died? For how long?" He spoke with confusion in his voice as he tried to sit up.

"A few hours, give or take." I didn't know what to really say to him. I did what I was asked and what I felt was right as they could say bye to one another.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't lose you, not like that. I made Klaus give you his blood." Camille spoke through her tears while Kieran looked at her with horror then over at me.

"I see. So the devil has a deal for me, after all." He raised this voice towards me. As always I'm the villain no matter what. I provide a kind gesture but of course it was for my own self gain with people.

"Uncle Kieran...that hunger you feel, it'll only grow stronger." Cami tried to explain to him while he continued to glare at me. This was something I knew he wouldn't be happy with but what was I meant to do? Tell Cami no I won't save or give your only relative extra time. Either way I'm the bad guy, and I've came accustomed to that a long time ago.

"I know how it works." He spoke through his teeth in anger which is expected as turning into a vampire is the last thing he would have ever wanted.

"Then you will soon know if you do not feed, you will die." It was an obvious question but I wanted to make him aware of the consequences.

"I know if that's the choice that I have to make, I'm dead already. Please leave me with my niece. I'd like a private moment to talk with her." I was too sure about leaving her alone with him being in transition as I didn't feel too comfortable with this situation.

"It's okay. Klaus, thank you for today, for being kind." I nodded my head and walked out of the room as I did my phone rang and I see that it's Hayley.

She informed me about what had happened at Bayou that a suicide bomber had gone there and killed and injurie many of the wolves. My first concern was about her and out child and she assured me she was fine. This was something that was getting ridiculous to the point where these people really want to see the side of me that I've been trying to keep away. Instantly I knew it was something to do with the witches everyone keep stating Marcel but he knew children were there. He knew that the mother of my unborn daughter was there. This wasn't his style this was more something more to their evil and corrupt minds would resort to. I arrived at the Cauldron and see Genevieve from a far she looked a little shaken up when she saw me. Maybe that would be the guilt kicking for what she and her evil coven had done.

"I'm surprised to see you here." She spoke as she arrange some flowers into a vase. I wasn't here for a social call I wanted to know what the bloody hell had happened.

"The bayou explosion, the attack on my child. Tell me what you know." I demanded from her as I needed to know what she might know of it all. Also I knew when Genevieve was lying.

"I know the wolves have no shortage of enemies. Marcel, for one." She spoke as she continue with her arranging. Another finger pointed at Marcel but I knew he wouldn't do that. As much as I was surprised with finding out his plot to take me down with Rebekah. The one thing I knew for sure he would never do anything to harm a child.

"Marcel wouldn't stoop so low. The witches, however... I have witnessed first-hand the depths of your cruelty." Which I had the way they treated Hayley from the start as leverage. Not forgetting the aimless attempt to kill Star and out child. They held no form of morals at all so a bombing at Bayou sounds like them for sure.

"You don't think I did this?" She turned to me with an offended expression "What kind of monster do you take me for? How ugly I must seem next to the pure, innocent glow of your precious Star." She spoke Star name bitterly and yes Star was innocent she wasn't evil and corrupted as other people around me. That the realization I had from last night she didn't tell me about Rebekah and Marcel dastardly deed to protect me. Star had always done everything for good of others so yes she was far purer than this witch before me. She turned her back to me "So sad about Cami uncle, by the way." She spoke smugly but it seems the new wasn't interrupted incorrectly.

"Kieran is in transition. He has been released from the hex." I couldn't help but gloat at the fact that we beat them at their game. She turned to me with a smile while arching her brow.

"A hex of that magnitude? Kieran's hex will return... If it hasn't already." She spoke smugly as if she knew that regardless that now we did this father Kieran was far deadly "You recall that boundary spell you asked me to place… on the other hand, now that he's died. I imagine it won't be _quite_ so confining anymore." I glared at Genevieve who was smirking. She saw all of this as a game it wasn't a game too many lives had been taken today. Now I had left Cami alone with someone who going even worse ticking time bomb than before. Genevieve can continue to smile because what coming to her will be brutal that she will plead for me to end her life. The saying of _he who laughs last, laugh longest_ comes to mind and I will be laughing and dancing on her grave.

 **Star P.O.V**

After that phone call I knew I couldn't stay in the house no longer I needed to get out and quick. So I put my boot on and sneaked out of the house without letting Damon and my dad notice. I began to walk the streets making my way to St Anne church. I wasn't a religious person and I think I've actually been to church only a handful of times in my thousand years. I knew that speaking to a priest was a way to get your burned off your chest. That it would only be you and him and god I guess because apparently confessing to priest means you're talking to god. I couldn't wrap my head about all that it was too confusing and complicated. All I knew is that I needed to speak to someone about my fears as clearly Nik don't give a damn.

I knew father Kieran was a nice guy who cared doe his community. I think I would be able to open up to him. Well not at first because how do I even start that conversation? Oh my baby might bring me death and also death to all magic. This is why I wanted to speak to Nik because even as hard as it would have been it would came out naturally. Well it didn't plan out that way so it looks like I'm going to be tell Father Kieran instead.

I reached the church and took in a deep breath before entering as this was so unlike me to do anything like this. I opened the church door and walked in it was quite kind of peaceful and a strange kind of way. I began to made my way to the front of the church where there was some candles burning. I was told once that when lighting a candle light the match from the candle which looks most likely to burn out first and ask for that person's intentions to be added to your own. I don't know where they got this idea if was something that the person who told me or if it is a custom. I lit one of the candles and asked for my baby life to be safe. As that felt more important right now if I lived or died. I guess what hurts the most about all this if it is the truth that death creeping up on me is that I won't be there to protect my little boy. I saw something at the corner of my eye and I turned to see Father Kieran standing a few feet from me. He was looking at me a little strangely probably thinking what the hell I was doing here.

"Star Mikaelson, what do I owe the honour?" He spoke a little smugly then again it's not like the Mikaelson were the most loved family in this city.

"I know I've really not been here before, or that I'm religious or anything like that." I began to approach him and this all seemed a lot easier in my head. "I need to talk to someone, and I know you have a lot of people come to you for guidance and I guess that's what I'm after." I hoped that maybe some words of wisdom might help. Anything would help right now as it's better than talking to myself in my own head.

"Star get away from him!" I heard Cami yell from the balcony why did she want me get away from him I turned to Kieran who pulls out his knife and slices at my arms as I tried to run away.

"Oh! Aah! Aah!" I tried to run away from him as fast as I could considering that I had this baby bump I was doing considerably well. I could hear Cami screams echoing through the church. I came here for sanctuary instead I'm running for my life from some psycho priest. I went up the stairs and I felt out of breath in doing so but once I got there I came face to face with him. Kieran licks the blood off of his blade.

"Wow I didn't expect it to taste so delicious." Suddenly he fully vamps-out looking at me as if I'm his next meal.

"I know how it feel to be in transition. That bloodlust father Kieran. No way in hell am I going to be your next meal." I grabbed hold of the cast iron candelabra and swung it at him hitting his head making him stubble back and crying out in pain.

He was blocking my path to get back down the stairs I looked over the balcony and saw how far the drop was. It was about ten feet at the most it was either being vampire chow or taking a risk. So I opted with the risk. Kieran was still groaning on the floor and somehow I climb over the railing. I knew this was my only option but I was scared as hell to do this. Then I see Kieran and rushing toward me. I let go and fell on my back the impact hitting the hard flooring made me feel dazed.

"Star we need to get out of here." I heard someone speak "Can you move?" My vision became a little clearer and I could see it was Cami. She was trying to help me up but I felt weak the next thing she was thrown away from me and Kieran was in front of me. I tried to crawl away but there was no use he grabbed hold of my hair and brought me to the alter.

"Someone like you deserves to die. To carry such an abomination." He pulled me to my feet by yanking my hair and couldn't help but cry out in pain. "You and your demon child shall rot in hell." I watched as his face turned the next he was at my throat. I felt a sharp pain for a moment as he began to drain my I felt myself fading. All I heard before blacking out was Camille cries.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

After Genevieve making me realise that now Kieran was now a vampire thing would be a lot more complicated and she was loving it I didn't have time for her I needed to get back before anything actually happened. When I arrived I saw Kieran feeding off someone which I assumed was Camille so I rushed over and threw him off her. When I did that I saw it wasn't Camille that it was Star that when my rage rose to the surface. To see my Star life half dead on the floor as he had savagely bit into her throat Kieran began to laugh in my face telling me that my wife and child had gone to hell where they belonged. That was the final straw I went at him and savagely bit into his throat allowing my venom to penetrate into his blood. But he fought me off him I could hear Camille screams to stop, but I was going to stop at nothing right now. You harm the woman I love then woman who carries my unborn child you will feel my waft. We continued fighting I broke a wooden railing and used it to stake him. As I looked up I saw a horrified Camille standing there with her hand over her mouth looking speechless.

This wasn't the fate I wanted for him I thought he was strong enough to fight it but if the hex was only temporary gone. Then returned of course he wasn't of sane mind he deserved far better than this type of death. Camille came running over and cried over her uncle body as it desiccated while my thoughts went to Star. I rushed over and cradle her in my arms I looked at her wound and it was heal which did surprised me. Then I thought about our son how he would be like myself able to heal with his blood. This moment right now where I thought I had lost her made me even more determined to make amends with her. I couldn't have a life without her because her not being by my side my world was dark. She was still unconscious but breathing fine which was all that mattered. I looked over at Camille and saw that she was in a bad state. When someone loses person in their lives they need comfort and I knew who would be able to give her the comfort she needed right now. That would be Marcel I gently placed Star down and got out my phone and called him within seconds he answered.

"Klaus, you need to know I had nothing to do with that business out in the bayou today." There was no doubt in my mind that he had any involvement in what happened today. My eyes advert to Camille who was still crying over her uncle body asking why did this had to happen.

"I never thought you did. I'm calling to let you know the priest is dead. Your exile is suspended for the next 24 hours. You may return to the Quarter to bury your friend." I wasn't doing this for him as much but more for her as I knew she had no one and I would have liked to be the one who could comfort her in some way. I needed to focus on matters a little closer to home. That I needed to tell Star how I truly feel and try to overcome this nightmare we had been through.

"Why are you doing this?" That was a very good question because I wasn't one to show kindness to someone who had betrayed me in such a manner.

"She has no family Marcel and through her tears it was your name she called, and if you can grant her comfort so be it." I hung up on him. I couldn't walk away from here knowing that Camille would be alone and hearing between her sobs calling for Marcel name. That pulled on my heart strings I couldn't keep him from her not after way this had all ended.

Marcel arrived at the church not long after I had hung up on him. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him so I picked up Star and carried her out of the church I notice Marcel looking surprised at the blood that covered on her and was about to speak but I didn't want to hear it. I didn't use my vampire speed to get back the compound I walked at normal human pace while holding her tightly in my arms. I could have lost her tonight and that frighten me I kept having images in my mind of her looking dead and lifeless it brought tears to my eyes. All I envision was when I found her dead in our bedroom chamber in 1494 a memory that was etched into my mind. It just brought it all back not only just tonight but I saw that my life with Star that this was going to happen and that I'd been afraid for a long time. There's fear of course with everybody. But now it had grown it had grown gigantic; it filled me and it filled the whole world.

I arrived at the compound and I quietly brought Star to her room I wanted to bring her back to the room that was once ours. I thought that would be pushing it right now as I had done despicable acts in the bed that was once ours. I placed her on the bed and turned on the bedside lamp on and sat beside her. She had been out cold for a while now and maybe I should have brought her to ER. As I began to think that was the best solution and ready to pick her up to take her she came around.

"Nik?" She spoke groggily as she shielded her eyes from the light I went to turn it off. "No it's fine my eyes are adjusting." She sat up and all I could was the blood stained on her neck. "What happened? How…" She touched her neck. "Father Kieran…." She spoke with confusion in her voice and I knew she was trying to process everything in her mind.

"He won't harm you again." I placed my hand on hers as I looked at her and the panic that was there moment ago faded. "Star we need to discuss about things between us." I knew I was the one who needed to do the talking right now because at first it was all about how she hurt me. Today I got the realization that she didn't do anything to hurt me I allowed my anger and my rage to control how I was feeling blinding myself from what mattered most to me. "I believe in true love, you know? Everybody should have one, and you are mine. I know I've been a monster to you that I've hurt you in so many way." I held her hand tightly as I looked into her eyes. "I promise you that I will not allow you to feel that kind of pain from me again." She looked away from me and I knew this was hard for her after everything but I'm truly speaking from my heart right now.

"Some people don't understand the promises they're making when they make them." She spoke above a whisper but I needed for her to understand that I would keep to my word. I lived a life without her for weeks and I wasn't the same man I felt broken empty not the man I was when with her.

"Right, of course. But you keep the promise anyway. That's what love is. Love is keeping the promise anyway." I was try to make her see that the love I have for her I was willing to do what I need to do to change not for her but for me too. I didn't want to live a world without her no longer and I knew if I continued down this destructive path I will lose her forever.

"Nik—" She began to say but I needed to tell her what my heart been wanted to tell her for a long while now. Words that I hadn't spoke to her in long time. Words that she needed to hear.

"I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void and that oblivion is inevitable and that we're all doomed. That there will come a day when all our labour has been returned to dust and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have. I know that I am in love with you." The looked upon her face right now I didn't know what to read from it but I knew it wasn't joy of hearing what I had told her. I moved up so I was closer to her face and I cupped the side of her face with my hand "Star you stole my heart over 500 hundred years ago. Even in times of my hatred to you still had tight clasp of it." A single tear began to roll down her cheek I wiped it away "All I'm asking from you is to give me a chance, and I'll prove to you how much you mean to me" That all I wanted to show her how sorry I was for my action. Star slowly moved my hand from her cheek and her expression became serious.

"I'm sorry I can't." She got up from the bed and walked away into the bath room. While I sat there feeling like I had been stake in my heart as I brought all of this on myself.


	16. You Hurt Me More Than You Know

**Klaus P.O.V**

As soon as I opened my heart out to Star she walked away and I felt hurt, maybe because I thought she would have responded the same in return. The hurt was not because she didn't speak the word back to me the hurt was that I brought this on. When you give your heart away, you usually get it back in pieces fragments. And often a great deal of time passes before you realize that every piece wasn't returned to you and probably never will be. You crave nothing more than to get those small but vital fragments back; to return to the unbroken, undamaged version of yourself. But what's been broken cannot be unbroken and so all you can do is learn to live with the void of the missing pieces, to somehow find beauty in the wreckage. I had toyed with her heart for better half of two months I brought another woman into our home and bedded her in our marital bed. Yes I did all that to hurt her, because I felt that Star needed to feel the same pain as I did. My mind at the time was clouded with rage with anger and hatred I wasn't thinking straight at all. Even as I look back at every word I said to her the way I spoke so venomously… Who could blame her telling me that she couldn't? I constantly disappoint her.

I have not loved many in my thousand years and I have only been in actually been truly in love once. We hurt so much because we have lost a part of ourselves. If we have loved much we must have given much also and when everything's over, we feel as though we have lost everything. Which was what had happened here tonight as nothing else matter to me no longer. I know that I will be a father in a short time and I will give my love and devotion to my son and daughter. That no matter how much all this pained me I needed to be there for these two innocent lives that I helped bring into this world. And Star… Well I choose not to give up on what we have I'm not one who gives up easily, I will repair what destruction I have cause to her heart, and I will show her once again the man she once loved. It is our wounds that create in us a desire to reach for miracles. The fulfilment of such miracles depends on whether we let our wounds pull us down or lift us up towards our dreams. I knew it would take as such to make this happen but I believed in us. I believe that there a chance that we can once again be united it's just time for the wounds to heal.

I went back into my room and got changed then into my bed I began to listen in on Star and I could hear her crying, hearing her sobs broken me. All I wanted was to comfort her but I knew she would reject me as she having conflict with her heart. There was no doubt that she loves me, but after everything I had done she couldn't be forgiving. I understand that no matter how many times you say you're sorry it won't wash away all the pain and hurt I caused it takes a second to make a mistake, but a lifetime to try and forget it was your fault. We never really learn from the first mistake or the second or third. It only hit us when we're given the last chance. I think that my last chance was blown but I choose not to dwell I choose to still have hope. I know I still have the chance to mend all this as my beloved wouldn't be crying her tears for me. As much as it ached me to hear her in such a way, it gave me that little hope that she cannot be with me as much as I could not be without her.

 **Dream….**

 _The citizens of the French Quarter all prepare themselves for Father Kieran's funeral service. A long line of community members and family make their way to Father Kieran's open casket to pay their respects. When I arrived I was the last one to enter by the time he reaches the casket everyone else at the service is already seated in the pews. I greeted Cami and gives her a kiss on the cheek before going to give my respects to Father Kieran. However when I opened the casket Father Kieran is gone and in his place is were two babies side by side. They both looked very much alike in ways but one had blue eyes and dark hair and the other hair was lighter with deep brown eyes. The baby with the darker hair coos at me and I couldn't help but smile._

" _Hi." I reached down to touch the both of them, but before I could I felt a sharp pain through my heart. I felt blood coming up my throat then over spilled over my mouth. When I turned around Mikael is standing there, grinning. He grabs me into a chokehold._

" _Greetings, boy." He sneered. This couldn't be happening he was dead how could he be here?_

 **End Of Dream**

I suddenly woke up and turned the light on and saw that I was in my bedroom, I was sweating and felt frighten, it felt so real I saw the man who I've loathed for a thousand years. I just couldn't understand after all this time why I would dream about the man I loathed more than anything? I guess it because fatherhood creeping up upon me, and my fears that I might turn into him. I couldn't do that to my children I refuse to allow my fear to turn me into the same monster as he. The issue is when you try to be something you don't want to be somehow your turn into the monster you fear. My relationship with Star is proof of that as I try to be the man she deserves but I'm always so monstrous to her. Was there hope for me? Was there a chance that I could be the father I wanted to be for my children? Those question could only be answered when they are here, and just need to believe in myself that I'll be nothing like that.

I couldn't go back to sleep so I chose to get showered and ready as today was the funeral of Father Kieran. They didn't mess around here as they burry someone within 24 hours of their death I looked at myself in the mirror fixing my tie I looked a mess right now. With Star rejection then to dream of the man I called father haunting me in my dream it's no wonder I'm like this. I needed something strong to drink to control these emotions that are running through me right now. Today will not be a day where I will break.

I left the compound and made my way to Rousseau's where the wake of Father Kieran's was being held. The Quarter is throwing an Irish-style wake in his honour complete with Irish music not forgetting lots of alcohol and tons of people who have gathered to share stories of Father Kieran and celebrate his life. I sat alone at a table with a glass of scotch pondering on my thoughts of how I could fix everything. I know they say once something is broken that it can't be repaired, but I refused to believe that there had to be a way to mend everything that had gone wrong. Even as I tried to think of that all that came into my mind was that dream of Mikael I was angry and annoyed because I still allowed him to affect me until this very day.

"Hey! Earth to you!" I came out of my thoughts to see Camille and I notice the wound on her face from where Kieran attacked her in the church last night.

"Your face—" I began to say but Camille stopped me in mid-sentence.

"-Will heal. Listen, I wanted to thank you—" I didn't want to hear thanks as I shouldn't of left her alone. If I had stayed neither her or Star would been hurt. It still boggling my mind why Star was even there she wasn't one to go church. I held up my glass to Camille.

" -Unless you've come equipped with the means to fill this, no additional platitudes are necessary." Camille looked at me before taking a sit in front of me with a worrisome look upon her face.

"Okay... I'm in a crap mood because my uncle just died, and people are partying like its Mardi Gras. Is Star okay? Has something happened to her and the baby?" She spoke with fear in her voice after what her uncle had attempted to do to her. I didn't reply as there was far too many thoughts that were running through my mind today. "Klaus, seriously, what's going on?" She demanded and I looked at her and there was definite fear in her eyes. Whether it was because of guilt or that she care that was unknown to me.

"Star, and the baby are fine Camille." A look of relief filled her face as I told her that. I was grateful too that they were both ok I wouldn't know what I would do if I was to lose either of them. I felt that my world was falling apart now if the day ever came where that would happen I really don't know what I would do. "I've been having these dreams about my dead father." Camille seemed stunned with mentioning my father but I didn't need her to tell me the reason behind it all. I knew exactly why I was had that dreadful nightmare. "No diagnosis necessary, love. I've already got this one covered: my fears of fatherhood, of scarring my children as my father scarred me, are manifesting as nightmares." I smiled at her fakely and consumed my drink straight after. "It's horrifically cliché." Which it was because more than anything I vowed to myself that I would not be like him that I would show my children love and affection. To be there for them not to raise my voice or lost my temper but to help them understand. With my son I would want to do all the fatherly thing that all father and son like play baseball go to a football game, do all the things that would make our bond even stronger. With my daughter I would be there for a dance recital or sit there with her while having a picnic with her teddy bear. Whatever my children wanted from me in affection and attention I would give it to them, because that something a true father would do they would stop the world around them for something so precious in their lives.

"Truthfully? I'm just surprised to hear you acknowledge out loud that you're going to be a dad. Your wife…. Star is your wife?" I didn't respond to that I just looked down into my drink as she was right, I'd never made it all public knowledge I was going to be a father. Or the fact how happy I was about it all I was concerned about was what was rightfully mine. To win back this city I guess looking at all of it now I didn't deserve to be a father. "You disowned, and embarrassed her by sleeping with the enemy." Camille kindly reminded me of the terrible actions that I had done towards Star I didn't need reminding of my actions as the regret of them were weighting me down already. "Your other baby mama has been living out in the bayou for months, it's not exactly ' _What To Expect When You're Expecting.'"_ I looked up to see Marcel enters the bar. I knew what fatherhood entailed and what was expected of me. I did it once many years ago and I knew it wasn't an easy task to taken on.

"I know more about the trials of fatherhood than you might imagine, Camille." I turned to face her but she looked over at the bar to see Marcel. She turned back to me arching her brow.

"And it worked out for you _so_ well the first time, why change a thing?" She spoke annoyed and leaves table. I caught Marcel's eye across the restaurant which triggers a memory….

 **Flash Back: 1830s New Orleans**

 _I had saved Marcellus from the brutally that he had endured most of his young life. The stories he told me about what he had been through at such a young age broke my heart, he reminded me of myself when I was his age how Mikael would beat me for no apparent reason at times. All because I was the bastard child he loathed me. One thing I wanted for Marcellus was his freedom, yes I took him away from the horror he had been receiving I knew at any point this governor could claim what was his back and even though he wouldn't because I wouldn't allow it. It was for Marcel benefit more than anyone he deserved to hear that he was truly free from this life. I made my way to the Governor's home for a meeting, with young Marcel in tow behind me._

" _Well, I see you've come to return some stolen property." He sat at his table looking at the both of us a little smugly. I could see that Marcellus was frighten that the governor was going to claim him back but that would never happen not on my watch._

" _On the contrary, I've decided the boy shall remain with me." I spoke to him with a smile and glance over at Marcellus who was smiling now. I didn't want the boy to think I was returning him as that will never be the case not to this monster. They call me the beast the monster everyone should fear when a man such as he beats a child for no apparent reason. That's a monster in my eyes._

" _Unfortunately, he's not for sale." He spoke firmly and it seems that I hadn't quite put my point across, I walked closer to the Governor as I did I saw definite fear appear in his eyes._

" _Well, I do not wish to buy him. You will grant him his freedom." That was all I wanted for Marcellus to be free from this enslaved life he lived once. To be free from the binds that kept him here and this was the man who kept him tied._

" _And if I say no?" He was being rather brave. I simply raises my eyebrows and grabs the Governor in a choke-hold._

" _You seem to have misinterpreted the matter as up for debate." I spoke as I squeezed his throat until the Governor gave up._

" _Fine! Take him!" I lets go and backs away to join Marcel on the other side of the room before turning to leave "He wasn't worth a damn to me anyway!" He yelled as we left the room every part of me wanted to kill him but I knew that would scar Marcellus. I was told that this man who mistreated him so badly was his father and as much as death would have been justice. As we left the house and walked off the property._

" _They tell me he is your father. Is it true?" Marcellus nods but I could see the hurt in his eyes the same kind of hurt I used to feel at his age. I walked toward him "You know, my father hated me, too. The truth is, Marcellus, family can be more than just those with whom we share blood. We can choose." I watched as Marcellus was touched by my words as he begins to tear up. The truth is family doesn't have to be blood you can have a family bond with anyone who you feel connected to._

 **Present Day**

I continues to think over everything while I drank at my table as I glances over at Marcel. Even till this day I still saw that young boy I save from that brutally I wanted to hate him like I wanted to hate my own sister for what they did but I couldn't. Marcel was a weakness to me, I did see him as my own child I raised him into the man he was today. There was some error in the way I did that and if I could of changed the things that I had done maybe this mess that happened wouldn't have happened. My fear of abandonment drove them both to attempt do a dastardly deed if anyone to blame it myself.

"I know I haven't been around these parts lately." Marcel spoke up and I glance over "It's a testament to Father Kieran that we could come together and share a drink, and a story or two." A smile appeared on his face, "Kieran rolled into town on a rusty old cruiser after his daddy died twenty-five years ago. And damnit, that guy could party!" He and the audience laughs "That was, of course, before he took his vows. But, even then, he was committed to the Quarter. He knew that this town needed him. And, we still do." Marcel raises his glass "To Father K!" Marcel was always so eloquent with his words at times and he knew how to get a crowds attention.

"To Father K." The crowed murmurs. The party drinks in his honour and goes back to their festivities. I notice that Camille becomes overwhelmed by the atmosphere and rushes into the back. I looked to see that my brother had joined me at the table.

"Seems rather uncivilized, to laugh and dance around the body of a loved one." Those were my thoughts on it I didn't see it being a party when one dies. It about grieving and trying to remember the person to pay your respects not to bloody dance around there grave like these lot. Elijah take the bottle that was in front of me and pours himself a drink.

"Yes, far better to practice your process of grief, Niklaus-denial, rage, and hoarding coffins in basements." I looked at him unimpressed by his comment of how I kept our siblings over the years. Then we had the honour of Hayley joining us at the table taking a sit between the both of us. "I will warn you, Hayley, Niklaus is in a spectacularly foul mood today. Could it be to the realisation that he may have lost the love of his life?" It seems that Elijah ears were perked up last night to know about Star not wanted to know.

"Sod off." I snapped at him before taking a sip of my drink. I didn't need reminding of my action right now. I see Hayley turn to me with a questionable look up on her face.

"Still treating the one woman who loved you unconditionally like trash?" Hayley spoke bitterly towards me. Her and Star couldn't stand the sight of one another but after that one night in the Bayou where Star did all she could to protect Hayley. A friendship was born two women very different in many ways but held 2 things that were alike. They were both abandon by their parents and they both carried a child of mine I bond I thought would never happen but then that say never say never. "What's the deal with these moonlight rings? Oliver's trying to set a revolution every five seconds, people are scared, angry, and frankly, I'm tired of stalling." I didn't need to talk about war strategies today. This wasn't the time or place about all this my concern was trying to get through this day and find out who intended to harm my child.

"It's a day of peace, Hayley. Try and enjoy it. And, in the meantime, with all manner of unknown enemies conspiring against our family, you'll move back in with us." That's what I wanted with Star and Hayley both in the compound I knew that they were both safe. The time is drawing closer to the birth of my children and I will not allow anyone to hurt them.

"Awesome!" She spoke with sarcasm in her voice "Then, we can do that thing where you lock me in the tower, I escape, there's drama, and then you two both realize I'm _very_ capable of looking after myself." This wasn't a day for Hayley to be rubbing me up the wrong way. Most days I could tolerate it but today it wasn't going to happen.

"The rings are in progress. I will live up to my word. We will find and punish whoever launched the attack on the bayou, and you _will_ return to the compound for your own safety!" Hayley sighs and rolls her eyes "But, right now—" I grabbed his bottle of scotch. "—I'm gonna finish this bottle—" I opened bottle "—and the next, in the hopes of drowning the demon who has chosen today to haunt me." I looked up at the ceiling "Cheers, Mikael. Impeccable, _Freudian_ timing." I began to chug straight from the bottle. I needed something to numb out the thoughts that kept running through my mind.

"Elaborate." Elijah asked of me I place the bottle down and didn't say a word. "Have you dreamt of our father?" Now Elijah thought I was behaving like a mad man because I brought up Mikael name.

"Go ahead, have a good laugh." I told him bitterly and began to chug on the bottle of scotch again.

"I can assure you there is no piece of this that I find even remotely amusing, Niklaus." I stopped drinking from the bottle and placed it down. I could see Elijah expression was serious but also filled with concern. "Especially considering I've been dreaming of him, too." There was a slight tone of fear in his voice as he spoke of dreaming of our father too.

"What?" I half shouted as this couldn't be happening how could Elijah and I both dream of him on the same night.

"If you are also seeing him—" Elijah stops mid-thought when he notices Genevieve enter Rousseau's. She catches his eye, and smiles "—Perhaps our elusive, unknown enemy is orchestrating a further attack?" I stared over at Genevieve and I knew my brother was right only she could come up with something this devious.

"Well, then. What better way to punctuate a day of peace than by killing someone?" I smiled and waves at her. Oh I have been waiting for this day to finally strike her down and what a day to kill after the night I had. Elijah and I both left the restaurant and waited for come out. We both followed Genevieve as wanders into the Jardin Gris, closing the door behind her. Both of us followed her in she seemed a little edgy as she turns around she is startled when I appears behind her.

"You disappeared from the party." She smiled weakly which was an indication that she was guilty of something. Then Elijah enters the room, examining an athame.

"Do you care to explain why you would choose to torment us with visions of our father?" Elijah spoke calmly while Genevieve looked between the both of us surprised.

"Your father? I didn't. I wouldn't!" She spoke horrified but I had seen her act far too many time the one of her innocents.

"Of course, how foolish of me." Elijah spoke with slight humour in his voice as he approached her "It must have been that other witch that's been parading through our house in scraps of lace." I knew Elijah tactic were not going to work on her and maybe a different approach was in need.

"I know how talented you are with your tongue, Genevieve. Might I recommend you use it to provide answers? I would so hate to tear it from your mouth." I would even hesitate either as I was at breaking point right now. I watched as she laughed nervously.

"As much as I enjoy these repeated accusations of wrongdoings, I don't know what you're talking about. But, if you've both been seeing your dead father, I can try to get you answers." I stroked Genevieve's neck menacingly and I could hear that her heart was steady. She wasn't lying that she didn't have a part in all this. If she could find out what sorcery was behind all this then that was fine by me.

"Fine. Go." I demanded as I wanted answer of why this was happening. I didn't want to go through another night like that again.

"Niklaus, don't you dare let her—" Elijah began to say but this was our only way of finding out what the hell was going on.

"Go!" Genevieve quickly runs out the door and I walked towards a very angry Elijah "You don't trust her, and you're right not to. Only a fool would. But, she certainly wants us to, doesn't she?" I had a very good reason why I let her go because showing her mercy would allow me to get something in return. Something that would not only benefit me but others too.

"Let me guess, there's something of benefit for you in all of this, isn't there?" Elijah knew me far too well and he was right.

"I need a witch to make those rings for the wolves. Perhaps we'll get both answers and cooperation?" Elijah looked at me very intrigued and proud to a certain degree. One thing I knew was that fear is a weakness. It makes a person lose her nerve and her cool. It makes people jumpy and organizations nervous, and when that happens, there is always a chance to take advantage. That what I will be doing with this situation using what they tried to do to weaken me to bring it to my advantage.

 **Davina P.O.V**

Since Star helped me to open up my magic it like I'm a different person I wasn't that broken Davina that that they brought back from the dead. I was confident and it was down to the woman who gave me the inspiration to be the best witch I could be. I found a lot out about Star in that one night like how she used to practise magic and how some of the spell we used today were created by her. I kind of felt I never really knew her in a way, then again I understood why she kept her identity but then to hear she was the daughter of Silas that was one thing that stunned me more than anything. I recalled stories about him and how if he rose that it would bring the end. Star told me he was awoken and the earth still spinning it made me realise not everything you're told is true. From that night when Star helped me focus back on my magic she has been helping me. With certain spells that my own coven don't know about but she wanted to teach me as much as she knew. Which in my eyes was a true honour considering who she once was.

There was something that I wanted to learn to do but I knew that Star would be dead against it that was trying to talk to the dead on the other side. Star spoke that it wasn't a good thing as people on the other side will tell you anything to mess with your mind all I wanted to know If Tim was okay. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was that he got involved in all this, because it was all my fault that he had died, I wanted him to forgive me for allowing that to happen. I guess you're wondering since I've got my magic under control what has it been like around here? Well Monique still think she like the queen B which annoys me, but I keep my temper under control. Abigail just goes with the flow she's not so much the trouble maker around here. Oh and ' _leader'_ who has been screwing around with Klaus well she's been a little quite since the night of the party. Which was kind of perfect for me as I didn't have her on my back. I overheard her and Monique talking about some kind of request from the elders but once they saw me they both stopped talking.

Genevieve was out for the day for father Kieran funeral and she told us to work on some spells to improve our powers. We were all in the greenhouse working on a few spells of course Monique had to show off it was like death brought back a different person I don't remember her being such a bitch. As I was mixing a few ingredients together I looked up to see a guy walk in he looked at the three of us with a huge smile I sense there was something different from him. He wasn't human but I knew he wasn't a vampires.

"Davina Claire, just the witch I was looking for." He spoke as he came over to me. Did I know him? I would have remembered some who looked as handsome as this. So how did he know me?

"And you are?" Monique spoke rudely to him and he turned to look at her with a slight evil glint in his eye.

"Monique Deveraux. The teenage bitch who thinks she above every one, because her mommy died for this stupid harvest rubbish nonsense." He began to mock her as he took a step towards her and I could see she was muttering a spell and then this guy began to laugh at her. "I wouldn't do that if I was you—" Monique raised her hand to attack, but instead it sent her flying across the room. " I told you not to do that." He shrugged his shoulders and then looked over to where Abigail and I were standing.

"I don't want any trouble. I don't know how you know me, but you need to leave." I stated to him calmly as using magic on him wasn't really an option with what just happened with Monique. Not like she didn't deserve it with that attitude she has these days.

"We are practically family Davina." He was really freaking me out now because I didn't have any family left apart from Star I've never seen this guy in my life before. "I believe you know my daughter Ophelia…." I looked at him frowning then he slapped his forehead. "I'm sorry she goes by that dreadful name Star." Then it all began to click was this Star father the immortal Silas?

"Your Star father? You're Silas?" I watched as a huge smile appeared on his face as I mention his name. He didn't look old enough to be her father if anything you would have thought they were brother and sister if anything.

"Yes the one and only." He spoke a little smugly then looked at Abigail who was standing beside me. "Abigail I think its nap time." As soon as he said that she collapsed passed out I crouched down tried to wake her but she wasn't responding.

"What did you just do to her?" I yelled at him. He raised his hands in surrender as he crouched down on the other side of her.

"Davina relax she's literally taking a nap. Of course I wanted to speak to without the scheming witches listening in." I didn't understand why someone like Silas would want to speak to me.

"What do you want from me?" I spoke a little calmly to not show my concerns but I knew I was failing as Silas looked at me with a slight look of sorrow in his eyes.

"Please don't be frighten for a start. Star speaks of you as family, and I would never harm family." He sounded genuine as he spoke I could tell that Star meant the world to him. He got to his feet and so I did the same. "On my unborn grandson life I'm not here to harm you. I wanted your help and in return I will help you." I believed he wouldn't hurt me but what did he want my help with? This was the immortal Silas that everyone feared why would he need my help?

"I don't know what you expect from me you're like billion times more powerful than me." Which was true this was the great Silas what did he want from me? I looked at him and he seemed really deep in thought. He didn't seem as scary as everyone made him out to be he just looked like a normal guy, but I felt something radiate from him I don't know if it was his power or possible his emotions but there was something.

"You care for my daughter a great deal don't you?" I didn't know if that was more of a question or a statement. All I knew is I loved and cared for Star dearly since coming back and having her back in my life I didn't feel so alone in this world no more.

"Star like a mother to me. Why you asking me about my connection with Star?" There had to be a reason behind all this because he assured me that he wasn't here to hurt me. So why all the questions?

"Davina the closer Star is getting to have her baby the less time I have to do this." I was totally confused with what he was trying to tell me. What was it that he wanted to do? "I did something incredibly stupid and plan to correct it but I need your help." He spoke as he came a little closer. I didn't feel scared or anything but hearing that this had something to do with Star and the baby I was worried. What could her father have done? Cause the look upon his face was just riddle with guilt right now.

"Help you do what?" I tried to keep my tone calm as I was a little frighten to hear the answer to this question.

"When Star is going to give birth to her son it will kill her, it's part of the consequences of this spell I placed on her for her to be able to have a child." As he spoke I felt my jaw drop slightly in hearing that Star was going to die. She couldn't die I had only just got her back in my life. "I need you to help me save my daughter life." I looked up to see Silas looking at me with tear filled eyes. There was no way I was going to let Star die not after hearing how much she couldn't wait to be a mom. If there was a way of saving her I'm in and I do not care of the consequences or what the elder attempt to do to me. Star was all I had left as family and I will not allow her to die.

 **Star P.O.V**

When Nik finally spoke the words of how he was in love with me. Not your average in love he spoke of like the truly madly deeply kind and it was everything I wanted to hear. I wanted him to bare his soul to me and tell me what was in his heart. When he did and he asked if I would take him back in my mind I was screaming ' _YES'_ but as soon as my mouth opened I told him I couldn't. Then the look on Nik face in that moment felt like someone had ripped out my heart. I couldn't be near him no longer so I went into the bathroom as I closed the door I broke down and cried. Why didn't I turn around to him that what I wanted to? It's because of my fears. I'm scared that if I allow my feeling for him to take over because even though now I see my Niklaus.

It doesn't take away the pain I've felt over the weeks all the hurtful words that were said. The one thing that hurt more than any of the cruel words was how he became intimate with another woman. It's crazy as in your mind your so forgiving you think that you can't be without this person. That you're hopelessly in love with him and you can forgive and forget but in reality it's a lot different. I just couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear as much as I wanted to tell him that. I had learned to bandage myself up on the outside the wound remained just as bad and deep as the moment it had been made. When it became obvious that the one person I wanted above all others was never ever going to be with him.

That is life, isn't it? Fate. Luck. Chance. A long series of what-if's that lead from one moment to the next time never pausing for you to catch your breath. To make sense of the cards that have been handed to you. And all you can do is play your cards and hope for the best because in the end it all comes back to those three basics. Fate. Luck. Chance. It's like being at a table in Vegas and gambling on your future away. Taking a chance or taking a risk on how your life would plan out. How often you wonder has the direction of your life been shaped by such misunderstandings? How many opportunities have you been denied or for that matter awarded because someone failed to see you properly? How many friends have you lost? How many have you gained because they glimpsed some element of your personality that shone through for only an instant and in circumstances you could never reproduce? It's like an illusion of water shimmering at the far end of a highway.

After I got showered and changed I went back into the bedroom and Nik was gone I climb into bed and pulled the covers to my shoulders. I began to reflect over everything that happened and I was still having that battle with my head and heart I always had this analogy of our relationship of how easy it would be for a lamb to lose herself in the eyes of a wolf that first time. She would be unprepared. She would be frightened. Her little heart would pound. Blood would flow to her limbs. Her breathing would catch and quicken. Perhaps the wolf would consume her. I think in most cases, he would. Yes. But this lamb possesses something that arouses his curiosity and makes him hunger for something more than flesh or blood. And so the wolf lay with the lamb. That was Nik and I there was something that was deeper between us. As scary and frightening as he is there was a caring and nurturing side which lead the wolf fall for the lamb.

I woke up in the morning to my phone beeping I grabbed it from the side and saw that I had a message from Camille apologizing about what happened, she spoke how today would be father Kieran funeral and she understood if I didn't attend. So I replied back to her stating I will be paying my respects to him I knew that wasn't the man that the French Quarters respected.

I climb out of bed and walked over to the dresser grabbed some fresh underwear before heading to the bathroom. I showered and dried myself off then placed my underwear on. As I walked back in to the room I saw my reflection in the mirror I hadn't realized how huge my baby bump was and how much it had dropped. I read online that when it starts to drop it means that the child will be coming soon. The strange thing is I haven't has the brack and hicks which is like pre-labour pains I shook that thought from my mind and went into my closet and took out a black maxi dress. I placed it on and done my hair by curling it slightly then added some make up.

I took one finally look in the mirror and I looked a lot better than I did an hour ago. I walked out of the room as I did I went into Damon room and typical he was still snoozing. I woke him up and told him that we have a funeral to go to. He just looked at me all disorientated I told him he had twenty minutes to get ready or he have to deal with a hormonal Star today. As I walked out he kept asking who died I chose not to reply I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of blood and went into the living room. That's where I came face to face with Elijah who deep in thought until my entrance.

"Star…."Elijah spoke a little surprised as if he didn't expect to see me. "I heard what happened last night are you sure you should be on your feet?" I loved that Elijah cared about me so much but I was fine after last night's horrors with father Kieran. Today was about fake smiled and not thinking about what been bothering me the whole night.

"I'm fine Elijah. And I'll be attending Father Kieran funeral—" I began to say but he stopped me talking in mid-sentence.

"The man nearly killed you." He spoke firmly and I understood why he thought I was crazy to go but he was being a little hypocritical as he was dressed to go.

"I'm not dead, and you can't really talk, you're dressed to go." As said that he gave me an apologetic expression. I knew why he was going to pay his respect not for the monster from last night but the good man that we all knew. "I just want to pay my respects for the man that was good, and cared for this city. Not the monster that attacked me last night." A small smile appears on his face as he came closer to me and placed his hands on either side of my shoulders.

"That's truly honourable of you Star." He spoke with sincerity in his voice. "You look beautiful." He leans in and kisses my forehead then his eyes advert to my swollen bump that looked like I had a huge soccer ball. "I see from your appearance my nephew will be making a grande entrance soon." He placed his hand on the top of my bump as he did I felt my little buddle of joy kick away for his uncle. A huge beaming smile appear on Elijah face. "Amazing…" I took a step back and drained the glass of blood then placing the empty glass on the table.

"Well let's hope it's not today." I really didn't know when he was going to make an appearance as I'm not having no indication of pre-labour. This bump was getting beyond ridiculous in size I looked like I was going to pop in any moment.

"Genevieve." Elijah spoke suddenly and I turned around to see the she devil approaching us with the way she was looking at me I think our truths was over.

"I asked around. It's not just your father. The purgatory where supernatural souls are trapped is disintegrating." I had no idea what she was talking about I think I've missed one huge conversation. "It's all down to her evil father." She snapped me out of my thoughts as I saw her glaring and pointing towards me.

"What do you mean, "Disintegrating?" Elijah spoke with concern in his voice "Star father? What does Silas have to do with this?" That exactly what I wanted to know because if this harlot making accusation of something and pinning it on my father because of what he did to her. I swear I'll kill her myself. I looked up to see Nik enter the room with an annoyed expression at first then our eyes met and his expression changed slightly it was the same look he gave me last night the one that was filled with love and adoration.

"She's right... more or less. It's actually _imploding._ A made a call to a rather reluctant Bennett witch in Mystic Falls. Who said when Star and her completed the expression triangle it took away the veil to the other side." I have no idea of what he was talking I didn't take no veil down with Bonnie this all had to be some kind of mistake. "The dead are being torn away into nothingness. And, they're not interested in going quietly." This was terrible but I'm not having the blame be put on my father o myself.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." I snapped at Nik then my attention went to Genevieve "And you mind your mouth about my father." I raised my voice to her as she was just poisoning the minds of the brother all so that they will turn on my father.

"Silas is the reason to the other side destruction all so he could be reunited with his one true love." She spoke bitterly and I knew this was lies as he told me that he wouldn't do that. He promised me that he wouldn't go ahead with trying to be with my mother. "I believe that your dead mother." That I was it she had finally pushed me I was about to go for her when Elijah stopped me.

"Star please keep your composure." He spoke calmly. How did he expect me to hold my composure with her in the room? "So, you're saying that our father, faced with permanent extinction, has decided to spend his remaining tormenting us? How delightful!" I looked at Elijah what did he mean by Mikael tormenting them? I was about to speak but Nik spoke.

"Well, on the plus side, we'll soon be rid of his abhorrent soul forever. And what a good riddance that will be!" Nik spoke with joy in his voice I knew it wasn't no secret of his hatred to his so called father. "So maybe I should be thanking Silas for his deed." He looked at me and smiled then my eyes went to the she whore who stood there and sighed.

"So, am I in the clear, Elijah? Or is there a new conspiracy you two would like to threaten me over?" I had plenty to say to her but I knew if I attempted anything Elijah or Nik may stop me.

"Nothing springs to mind at this precise moment..." Elijah spoke with slight humour and I had to try and fight back my smile. He knew she was devious and had some kind of scheme plotting away.

"Oh, gee. Thanks." She stops in front of Nik before she leaves "I have to get back to the girls. Perhaps after the funeral, you and I could spend some time together. Alone?" I stood there and I couldn't believe what I was seeing right now. I was ready to blow but as Elijah asked me I would keep my composure for now because I want to know what Nik response was going to be. He looked over at me for a moment then back at her.

"I suppose we'll have to see." He spoke smugly and Genevieve sighs in annoyance and starts to leave before Elijah and Nik could notice I walked towards her.

"Genevieve…" She turns around as she did I swung my right arm and punches her in her face making her stumble back. She held her cheek as the blood began pouring from her nose. "W-o-w that felt good." I spoke as I flexed my and it really did feel good doing that. I looked up to see Damon standing in front of me with an impressed look upon his face.

"Well I did come in here to say I was ready—" He looked at her as she walked pass him holding her face ashamed of what happened. "—By the way nice right hook" Damon spoke proudly as I approached him.

"Thanks…." I couldn't help but smile because she had that coming for a while. I didn't look back at the brothers and neither of them have spoken. To be honest I didn't care for their thoughts on my action in my eyes she deserved that.

Damon and I left the compound and he spoke of how Elijah and Nik stood there speechless after I hit Genevieve. Honestly after doing that to her I just felt like a weight been lifted off my shoulder. I was tired of been walked on and I swear if I wasn't pregnant it would of done some serious damage to her. As we were about to get in the car I saw Monique across the street I closed the door and began to make my way over to her.

"Monique." I called out and she stopped in her tracks and turned to me "I think we have an overdue conversation." This girl clearly had an attitude and I didn't understand why but I wasn't going to tolerate it no longer.

"I have nothing to say to you." She spoke bitterly and was about to walk off but I caught hold of her arm.

"Well I do." She turned to me clenching her jaw she didn't like the fact that I wasn't going to back down. "You pull anymore of your stunts. If you ever and I mean ever put Davina down. I will not hesitate to take you down." I threaten her and I meant every word. She tried to take her arm back but I held onto it tightly. "Do you understand?!" I raised my voice as I wanted to make it clear to her that I was not playing a game.

"Star what are you doing?" I heard Damon voice and I turned to see him approaching us.

"Just having a little chat with Monique" I turned back to Monique who didn't look happy whatsoever but I didn't care I wanted to make my warning clear. "We have an understanding now don't we?" She snatched her arm from me and gave me an evil glare.

"Yeah you made everything perfectly clear." She turned away and began to walk off. She was such a bratty thing I swear if she wasn't a child I would done the same to her as what I did to that harlot who hit on my husband right in front of me.

"Is your plan today to piss off every witches in New Orleans?" Damon asked and I shrugged my shoulder I didn't care if I pissed them off. I senses something weird overcome me like a chill so I simply wraps my coat around me tightly and continues walk towards the car.

Outside, the funeral procession is walking down the street to the sounds of the jazz music being played behind the priests acting as pallbearers for Father Kieran. Damon and I walked through the parade and I felt flushed like hot flushes every so often then I kept having coughing fits in between. I didn't know what was wrong but I didn't feel right.

"You alright? You look—" Damon began to say and I stopped him in mid-sentence.

"—A hundred months pregnant and pissed off at the world?" Which was exactly like I felt right now. Damon was right I was waging war against the witches today but quite frankly I didn't care.

"I was going to say you look lovely." He shook his head while wrapped his arm around my shoulder. A typical Damon line to always comfort me when I'm feeling crappy about myself.

"Always the charmer Damon." I spoke with sarcasm in my voice as I knew it was just for comfort I saw myself in the mirror and I know exactly how I look. I was the Star that everyone knew I looked more like a house than anything else.

"No I mean it you do." Damon insisted once again and I just looked at him arching my brow. "Star I know things haven't turned out to well here in New Orleans, with you and Klaus—" He began to say but I knew what he was going to comment on so I stopped him in mid-sentence.

"Not working out?" Which we didn't there had been so much bad blood between us that this time it wasn't as easy to just forgive. I wish I could. I wish I could turn around and say yeah everything fine let go back to how we were. You want to know the truth behind why I can't allow myself to just give into my heart? It's because of my son. If I don't die. If I live and this nonsense that been scaring me I don't want my son to think it's acceptable to hurt the one you claim to love. To love another person you don't hurt them you don't give them wound that cut deep. You overcome your challenges in your relationship. I once said I hoped that my son held some of Nik qualities and this wasn't one of them. I needed to set an example for him because I don't want him in the future to hurt the one he loves and think its okay she will willingly forgive him. That's not how it works and I needed to stop that cycle even as much as it pains me. "It really does sadden me how everything turned out. You know I remember telling you that coming here was going to be a fresh start. While being here I got everything I wanted and more—" I looked down and touched my bump and I felt my child pleasantly kick away and I couldn't help but smile. "—I know I'm going to be doing this alone." That was if I was going to survive this child birth.

"That's not true." Damon stops suddenly turning me to him. "Star no matter what happens you will always have me standing by your side through all this. Okay" He spoke with conviction in his voice. I knew he would stand by myside no matter what and I guess I tend to forget that about Damon.

"I know Damon. Thank you." I looked over his shoulder to see Cami. "I be right back I just want to check Camille okay." Before Damon could say anything I walked away and tried to catch up to her. "Cami!" She stopped and turned to me with a surprised expression I guess she didn't expect me to really turn up.

"Star, hi." I sense she felt a little guilty about what happened last night and her face was covered in bruises from her uncle's attack.

"I just want to say that the man I saw last night wasn't your uncle." She stopped and looked at me I could see her eyes fill up with tears. "I know I didn't know him too well but what I do know is that he was respected. I know what it feel like to be a pawn for the witches. All I'm trying to say is that monster that attacked the both of us, wasn't him," Camille tears began to over spill over eye lids and down her cheeks. "Just please promise you'll remember him for who he was, and not what they turned him into." I began to feel emotional myself as I spoke to her. I know I didn't know him but I guess it was sad that someone with such a kind heart was turned into something he never wanted to be.

"Thank you Star." She spoke as she wiped away her tears "Are you and the baby okay?" I guess that was her biggest worry with throwing myself of a balcony then for her uncle to nearly drain me dry.

"Depends on your definition of okay. Life can be really messy and complicated." That was my life just complicated nothing never went smooth sailing. That wasn't the life of Star Mikaelson happiness wasn't at my reach and when it was something would just take it away. I saw from a far Nik walking with Elijah and Hayley deep in thought.

"From that response, you mean Klaus?" Camille broke me out of my thoughts from looking over at the Mikaelson and I turned to look at her.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry about your uncle." I gave her a small smile before walking off. I just came here to say to her not to recall her uncle how he was. Not to be psycho analyses.

"Star…." Camille called out and I stopped and turned to her. "If you ever need someone to talk to—" She began to say and I just smiled.

"Thank you Camille." As I walked away I started to cough again and I felt a little woozy. I leaned against a light post to try and pull myself together. This cough wouldn't stop it felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt something wet on my hand I looked to see that I was coughing up blood. I couldn't control it I felt weak and my legs couldn't hold my weight no more I collapses on the sidewalk. The last thing I saw was three figures coming towards me before blacking out.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I had done my investigating on why Elijah and I had been seeing our father in our dream and how he was enjoying tormenting us. It seem that Silas had been a very bust man since he had awoken I spoke to the Bennett witch and she made a confession that it was her and Star who started this off. I didn't understand what involvement Star had with this. Bonnie spoke of how when she came off the island Silas was in her mind and made her do some despicable things like making Star take part in the ritual to take down the supernatural veil against her will. I was trying to wreck my mind if I recalled any of this because from when Star came off that island she was a vampire. A vampire with no humanity but she would of recalled something like this. Wouldn't she? The good side to all this is every supernatural being on the other side was being sucked into oblivion. Which was an advantage as it was a matter of time before Mikael would be. One thing I wanted to know was why Star had told me that she conspired in this, she held a lot of secrets and this bothered me more than anything because it made me wonder what other skeleton she had in her closet.

I made my way back home and as I walked in Genevieve was informing Elijah and to my surprise Star of the reason behind all this. As I looked at Star she looked breath taking I felt that I couldn't speak for a moment just by her presence I would lose all of my senses that was the kind of affect she would have on me. I shook that all away and confirmed what Genevieve had spoken and this did not please Star at all it didn't help with the fact that Genevieve adding a few hurtful thing that would get to Star. There was nearly an altercation about to arise but before I could intervene Elijah stopped Star from attacking the witch she was still as feisty as ever even as heavily pregnant as she was. It didn't stop there though as Genevieve had to push one more time by making some kind of pass at me. Every part of me wanted to say go to hell but I needed a witch to make these moon rings so I declined her offer for now.

Then Star did an act that truly astonished me, she punched Genevieve in the face as doing so I heard something crack. Both Elijah and I stood there astounded by what we had seen of course Damon was extremely proud of her. As was I because for a long time I looked at Star as this weak fragile human but she reminded me in that moment she wasn't. I wanted to speak to her and see if she was okay but Elijah said it was best for Star just to be with her friend. My actions with Genevieve didn't help with the rage that was brewing inside her as much was I wanted to protest with him I knew my brother was right. Star was in a critical condition right now and didn't need addition stress.

So we left the compound to go and pay our respects. As we walked with the parade Hayley was between the both of us I hadn't spoken much as I was reflecting on Star's actions. She spoke of that we couldn't be together, but her actions proved otherwise I saw how she stood there looking at me with that same adoring look as she always did. I knew I was doing the same in return but what stood between us was a wall of treachery. Yes I forgave Star for harbouring such a secret as she did because when I regained my sanity I knew she did it to protect me. But while in my delusion where I thought that she played me for a fool I had hurt her in so many way. I hurt the woman I loved in so many ways that this time she couldn't forgive me.

Do I give up and not try no longer? No because that not who I am. I have fought many wars in my lifetime from the war with my parents to the people who have tried to take me down. In the end I always succeeded. This battle. The battle to win Star heart back I intend not lose I will not just show her by the words I spoke how much I love her but I will prove it by action. Falling in love is very real, but I used to shake my head when people talked about soul mates, poor deluded individuals grasping at some supernatural ideal not intended for mortals but sounded pretty in a poetry book. Then, we met, and everything changed, the cynic has become the converted, the sceptic, of a passion of desire. True love is felonious … You take someone's breath away… You rob them of the ability to utter a single word… You steal a heart. Under these circumstances I didn't mind that it was stolen from Star as I knew as she stole mine in return I had stolen hers.

"Do you think I was the target of those bombings?" Hayley spoke breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned to her and I notice that she was looking over at Francesca. Of course she was the target to this attempt to wage war,

"Of course you were the target! Were _I_ to wage a war on the wolves, you'd be my first kill! I would string you up, for all your worshippers to see." Hayley glares at me looking unimpressed with my little plot of what I would have done. Well I only spoke the truth also the fact I wanted her to return to the compound where I knew she would be safe. I didn't need anything to happen to her now that her life meant that my daughter life was endanger too.

"I believe that was my brother's way of telling you he'd like you to return home with us." Elijah understood my dastardly way of telling Hayley to return to the quarters. He looks over to me "Perhaps try a different approach, Niklaus, with fewer references to murder?" Elijah always wanted me to sugar coat everything for Hayley I knew it was because of his lustful thoughts for her. I guess it was his way to protect her.

"As much as I would hate to throw you over my shoulder, and drag you kicking and screaming to the compound, we both know I will," Hayley looked at me arching her brow while I smiled at her. "For the sake of my child." I didn't want her to think of any other reason. In truth Hayley meant nothing to me it was all about that cargo she was carrying. Even though I felt like that I knew I couldn't push her away she would always be the mother of my daughter. That would mean that she will be a part of my life too as much to my disliking.

"One bad dream, and _suddenly,_ you want to be a responsible daddy!" I wrapped my arm around Hayley and pulls her close, leaving Elijah standing awkwardly beside us.

"Let me put this into perspective: my father lived to torment me. It is not my intention to become him. This cycle of misery ends with my son and daughter." I whispered to her as that not what I wanted. I didn't want either of my children to go through what I did and I was determined to end it.

"Mmm." She yanks my arm away from her with a fake smile "You forgot one thing in your little attempt to plead your case- she's not _your_ child. She's _ours."_ Hayley walks away from both of us as we started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Very heartfelt, Niklaus." I rolled my eyes I wasn't in the mood for another one Elijah talks about how I should and shouldn't speak to his beloved Hayley. "I see this mood because of Star?" Was it all that obvious? I notice that he stopped but I continued to walk I wasn't in the mood for his ' _talks'_ "Niklaus that woman is the best thing that has happened to you in a thousand years. Won't you let this feud be over with?" I stopped in my tracks and turned to him. He really did think I was big bad wolf which yes I was. I wanted it all to end and I tried I put my heart on the line and told her exactly what I felt.

"There no feud brother I told Star exactly how I feel about her." Elijah stood there glaring at me as he thought I probably told her I hated her. How I wanted nothing to do with her but I had told her the opposite. "I told her I loved her. That I couldn't see a life without her." I watched as Elijah seemed surprised by this revelation that I finally came to my sense and brushed away my anger. "It wasn't reciprocated." I looked away from him. I knew this was all my fault that if I just accepted from the start that all she did was try to protect me from the hurt and pain of it all. None of this would have happened Star wouldn't hate me for all the cruel and vial things that I had done because all it did was make her love for me fade away. The one person who always stood by my side gone because of my stupid actions.

"Niklaus are you so blinded?" Elijah grabbed me by my shoulder making me look at him. "That woman loves you, and her cantankerous actions to Genevieve showed otherwise to what she may have told you." Elijah spoke with compassion in his voice as he believed that Star felt something towards me. "Brother there is still a chance. Do not lose hope." Those two words once again being spoken to me ' _Chance & Hope' _That all I keep hearing but was there any truth behind it all? I didn't feel any of that or was that because I was trying to protect my heart.

"Klaus…." I heard Genevieve call out and as I looked over at her I see Star on the ground. I rushed over to her and she looked half dead.

"Arhhh!" I heard Genevieve scream as I looked up I see Damon attacking her.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" He screamed at her as he was about to lung into her throat but Elijah took him off her.

"Damon stop. Do not waste your time with such a vial creature." Elijah spoke calmly and my eyes went back to Star who had blood trickling from her mouth. "Niklaus…." Elijah picked up a lifeless Star in his arms. "We need to bring her home." With that he began to walk away. I was in complete shock to see her like that it wasn't something I expected and my fear was not only for Star life but the life of our child. We arrived at the compound and Elijah lay Star on a table. I turned to see that Genevieve was with us. My eyes adverted to angry Damon who looked that he was going to attack her while he held Star hand pleading her to come around.

"I can help—" Genevieve began to say but Damon pushes her away from the table in his anger.

"Don't you touch her!" He growled at her while his face turned ready to attack her. Genevieve looked frighten and I knew what was happening now wasn't her fault. She was once a nurse she might know what going on with Star. Maybe she wasn't fully heal from last night that this was to do with that.

"Let it be Damon. She was a nurse." He looked at me with disbelief and the rage in his eyes turned towards me.

"Really a nurse. How convenient Star hits her and what an hour later she like this!" Damon yelled at the top of his lungs. I knew that Star meant a great deal to him but yelling and screaming right now wasn't what we needed. I was trying so hard to keep myself together right now I didn't need him to have his tantrum.

"I assure you this is nothing to do with me." Genevieve spoke with sincerity in her voice and I listen to her heart and it was steady. Which meant she either an incredible liar or she was telling the truth.

"Oh yeah you wanna play hero so that asshole can pay you in kindness." Once again Damon lost his temper as he began to go for her once again but Elijah once again stopped him.

"Damon. The more this bickering continues the more Star will deteriorate." Damon stood there glaring at Genevieve as she stood there with fear in her eyes. I looked down at the table and Star didn't look any different if anything her colouring was beginning to fade.

"There's a spell I can do. Damon get chamomile from the pantry." Reluctantly Damon leaves to go and get what she asked for. She looked at Star who is barely conscious "She's trembling. Your jacket Klaus." I removed my jacket and laid it over Star as I did I notice that she wasn't breathing.

"She's not breathing, I can hear the baby's heartbeat, but not hers." I felt myself begin to panic as this felt like a repeat of 1494 when I lost her and couldn't do anything about it. Damon returns with the chamomile and Genevieve presses damp bundle of chamomile against Star's forehead and chants a spell.

" _Coeur la sais patri avec mwen. Coeur la sais patri avec mwen."_ I held Star hand tightly praying for this to work but from the looks of it time was not on our side. I was frustrated and scared right now and I bit into my wrist and dribbles in into Star's mouth in hopes that it will heal her.

"Come on!" All it did was over flow from her mouth. I looked at Elijah in fear as I couldn't lose her not again this couldn't be happening right now.

"She's still not breathing. It's not working!" Damon angrily throws a table against the brick wall, shattering it into pieces. You never knew the last time you were seeing someone. You didn't know when the last argument happened, or the last time you looked into their eyes and thanked God they were in your life. After they were gone? That was all you thought about.

 **Davina P.O.V**

Silas was freaking me out slightly as he spoke about wanting my help to save Star. I asked him to basically tell me what we were saving her from because I couldn't comprehend all this. He sat down with me and began to explain everything from the beginning. As he spoke of what happened two thousand years ago how he fell in love with Star mom. That he was foolish to play with the heart of the woman who loved him. Silas was filled with a lot of regret and the way he spoke of his daughter made me wish I knew my own father. He loved her that much that he felt it was his fault that she lived this long immortal life. Walking the earth never to truly be the woman that she was meant to be. I didn't quite know what he was getting at but then he told me about the spell he had cast on her so she could be mortal. That he hoped that with her becoming human she would finally realize that her life would be better off without Klaus.

It didn't turn out that way because the spell he cast on her was a trick that the travellers knew he would eventually use on his daughter. Or that Star would use upon herself. This spell was to assure that Star would carry the child that would end white magic all together something that the travellers have been wanting for centuries. Silas spoke how he thought that his daughter was blinded by Klaus that because he had lived a life similar to hers that was the reason behind them being together.

He showed me a piece of parchment that was written in Latin from over two thousand years ago prophesised that unum praeditos and the original hybrid will have a child that will end magic. It was like no matter what they were destined to be together as their souls were entwined. I was taken back by all this but that wasn't the worst of it all. This child will destroy magic but it will bring the end to unum praeditos Silas explained that even though Star was human in this moment she will always be that and her fate was always sealed with this death. It was all crazy and heart breaking at the same time because I knew how much Star wanted this baby. The real question I wanted to know was why Silas was telling me all this. What was it that he wanted from me? He wanted me to cast a spell during the time that Star is about to give birth. An animam pro anima spell which was a soul for a soul spell. Silas wanted me do this but it wasn't going to be any soul that would be transferred to Star it would be his.

"Your immortal that can't be done…." I watched as a smile appeared on his face.

"Not no longer." He grabs athame that was on the side and cut into his hand so it bleeds but it doesn't heal. "I took the cure that I refused to take for her. For my Ophelia. I'm mortal. I'm a witch just like you." This was craziness I understood what he wanted to do and it was a selfless act to save his only child I just didn't understand why I needed to be part of it all.

"If you're a witch then why can't you just do the spell?" I questioned him and it was reasonable question to ask. He finished wrapping a bandage around his wound and looked at me.

"Davina you are by far the most powerful witch I've come across since Qetsiyah, may she rot in hell." He really didn't like his ex and who could blame him. I think the phase of a woman scorned came from her with the length she went to destroy his life. "When this spell cast I need to be by my Ophelia. She can't know of what I'm willing to give up for her." I felt my jaw drop slightly as he expected to keep all this from Star. He was going to die and not tell her the reason behind it all.

"It will destroy her you know that don't you?" It was more of a statement than anything else as I knew Star adored him. Regardless of his faults he was her dad and she loved him dearly.

"I destroyed her life a long time ago, and it's time for me to do the right thing. Not only for my Ophelia but for my grandson he deserve to know his mother. To know how truly special she is." I took a step back from him as this was all far too much. I was told that Silas was a cruel man who was after his own self gain kinda of like Klaus. What I saw in front of me wasn't that he was willing to do whatever it took so his daughter could live a life of happiness.

"Wow…" I was utterly speechless right now. "I heard stories about you that made me shudder but I never expected for you to be….. So noble." That how I saw all this it was a life for a life a guarantee that Star would survive the fate that was inevitable to come.

"I'm misunderstood." He spoke just above a whisper and I looked to him. All I could see was sorrow in his eyes he truly felt guilt for all that had happened to Star. "When it comes to my daughter I'm willing to do whatever it takes." Well from everything I heard I knew that was the truth. Talk about a father love for his daughter. "I heard you speak to Ophelia about wanting to contact the dead." He spoke as he walked over and began to grab some herbs. "Well I might as well teach you a few things while I'm still around." I felt kind of honoured for him to be teaching me some spells but something like this I knew it would upset the elders. I have been there bad side once already I didn't want to go through all that again.

"I don't know if the ancestors would like us messing around in the spirit world." He turned around with a huge smile on his face.

"It's just a simple séance." I watched as Silas sets Tim's violin in the middle of a circle he drawn in chalk on the table and has scattered salt and herbs in various quadrants around it.

"What's that for?" I didn't understand why he was using Tim's violin.

"Wasn't this your friend Tim's the one that Klaus killed. I know he is the reason why you wanted to do this." I looked at him sceptically as I wasn't sure about all this. "Come on! What's the point of being a witch if we can't use our magic for stuff like this?" Silas was right we are witches and we should be able to do certain thing and I needed to stop being frighten. I smiles and nodded in agreement. We clutch each other's hands in order to share our magic for the spell.

" _Elikopte fantomes soliter mouri, vous reveler..."_ We both began to chant as we did the wind starts to blow around us. Silas cuts my palm with an athame and drips the blood on Tim's violin. All of a sudden, the candles blow out, which scared the life out of me.

"Tim?" I called out as I could hear the song that he played for me on his violin starts to play around us. The wind chime near the window starts to play it as well. I felt a hand on my shoulder from behind as I turned to find the hand belonged to some unknown man.

"What a delightful tune." He spoke in a British accent then suddenly he disappears, and all the windows in the greenhouse shatter violently, and broken glass rains down upon us and I screamed in terror.

"I think that went better than I thought." Silas spoke with slight sarcasm in his voice. That was a clear sign from the elder that I shouldn't be messing with all this. I know Silas want me to help him and I will but I'm not planning on doing that again.

 **Star P.O.V**

 **The Other Side**

 _I slowly opened my eyes and I notice that I was on a table there was a strange haze around me like not everything was in colour I closed my eyes and opened them again thinking it was my vision but everything around me was like blue-hue. I notice I was in the courtyard in and it was completely empty. I tried to recall what happened after speaking to Camille. I remember feeling dizzy and that I couldn't stop coughing. My thoughts were stopped when I saw something move as I looked up I see Mikael I could see him approaching me and I began to back away from him. I recalled the last time we came face to face with one another he was ready to kill me._

" _This can't be happening." I watched as Mikael began to smirk as he knew that he was frightening the life out of me now._

" _Star, what a pleasure it is to see you again." He spoke darkly with a smirk still upon his face. "See you decided to keep the spawn of the devil. Esther didn't allow you to see sense." None of this could be real right now I fainted and this is in my head._

" _This is a nightmare. I'm dreaming." I repeated to myself out loud because this wasn't happening right now, Mikael was dead and I wasn't this was some kind of messed dream where I'm allowing my fears to mess with my mind._

" _On the contrary, my darling- this is very real." He spoke venomously then suddenly he's vamp-speeds over to me and put me in a headlock. I tried to fight him off but his grip was tight. "Welcome to my hell, stuck in an eternity of watching over that hideous creature my children call brother!" My heart was racing I didn't know what to do._

" _You're dead! How can I be here?" Then I realized where I was. "Oh my god! NO!" I began to thrash around in his hold as this couldn't be possible I couldn't be here. "Noo! The baby!" I couldn't be dead this couldn't be happening right now._

" _The baby?" Mikael mocked as I screamed again. "That kid never had a chance! And as if your bloodline isn't filth enough, you poison it by merging it with Klaus'?" He laughs manically. "The deathless vermin, fancying himself a daddy?" Hearing him talk about Niklaus like that brought rage to the surface the kind of rage that I had never felt before. I shrieked as I pushes myself out of his grip I picked up a coat rack and swings it at his head with all the force I could muster. I wasn't going to have him do this to me again I chose not to believe anything he is telling me. My baby wasn't dead and neither was I._

" _He's not dead! I'm not dead! If I was dead, you wouldn't be trying to kill me!" I screamed at him as he regain his composure and gave me a deadly look "You're dead, Mikael. Your son already beat you!" Nik brought death to him and he can't accept that I watched as his rage came brewing the surface but I didn't care right now._

" _HE is NOT MY SON! He's a scourge, a walking symbol of weakness!" He spat as he continue to stalk me around the table. "You are so stupid to believe his lies of how much loves and cares to for you." I knew what Mikael was doing he was trying to play with my emotions for what I felt for Nik. "I knew traveller were stupid, but you are dull beyond belief to believe that abomination could care for you and that thing festering inside you—" I felt my eyes glaze over as he spoke of Nik like this as all this time I thought the monster was Nik. The true monster was Mikael he was sick in the head and his heart was filled with so much hatred for Nik that it consumed him. "—Niklaus beds another woman before you. What do you do hang around still hoping that you'll unite. Are you that weak Star?! Are you that pathetic?!" He screamed at me while breaking a chair and I notice from the chair there was a broken piece that I could use on him. "There is no saving that atrocity festering in your womb. Klaus will destroy it, one way or another. Better he dies now, and you along with it!" I ran over and picked up the broken piece of broken chair that looked like a stake. I spun around and rushes at him stabbing him in the heart with the stake. "Ahhhhhh!" He screamed in pain._

" _My son has an advantage Niklaus_ _never_ _had- he will never,_ _ever_ _know you." I felt like I couldn't breathe and everything went dark around me._

 **Present Day**

My eyes shot open as I gasp breath everything was back in colour I turned my head to my left and I see Damon rush over to me. He help me sit up and I felt someone rubbing my shoulder affectionately I looked to see that it was Nik.

"You're alright, love. You're alright." I climb of the table quickly and backed away from the four of them looked at me with worry.

"Star you're okay. Nothing going to hurt you. Okay." Damon spoke calmly as he tried to approach me as he did I took a step away from him.

"Nothing will ever be okay!" I screamed at him. What happened to me brought a lot of clarity to me. It opened my eyes to this life I let myself get involved in how foolish I have been. I looked to see Genevieve standing there with a worried look "You!" I pointed over at her "I know it was you who did this to me. On my child life I'm going to make you pay!" I screamed at the top of my lungs then suddenly Nik was in front of me his eyes were filled with fear.

"Sweetheart what happened?" He spoke affectionately towards me while caressing my cheek. I kept shaking my head because I didn't want to believe what happened I didn't want to say it out loud because it meant it was real. I couldn't hold my tears back no longer because the fear and the heartache I was trying so hard to hold back wouldn't allow me.

"I saw him. He tried to kill me. I saw Mikael." I watched as Nik face was filled horror and I pushed him away from me and walked away crying.

I went into my room and just broke down further because I was tired of all this now. No matter what happens I'm dragged in to all this and Mikael was ready to take me down. Death frighten me and today being so close to that happening it's just opened up a lot within me. When we face our fear of death and slow down our busy lives, we come to realize our relationships are precious, a part of life's foundation. Knowing this fact helps us to understand that death's true purpose is to teach us how to live. I heard a knock on my bedroom door then to see it open and Nik walks in. I wiped away my tears and looked away from as I didn't need him to be around me right now.

"You've proved quite resilient." He spoke as he took a seat on the bed next to me turning my face so I was looking at him. "Fighters, both of you." He spoke as he wiped away my tears.

"I guess we've had to be. Especially lately." I looks at Nik and he was speechless by what I said it was the truth I had to deal a lot. Each and every step of the way I had to deal with it alone because Nik was always plotting away to get his precious city back.

"Come with me, hm?" He heads out the door, but stops when he sees that I wasn't following him "Please. I want to show you something." Reluctantly got up and follows Nik out the door. He brought me to the room where I had picked to have as the nursery for our son. As he opened the door it wasn't an empty room with paint swatches on the walls like I left it Nik had already set up to be a nursery complete with a crib a basinet, and a gorgeous mobile hanging from the ceiling, among other things. I stared in surprise as I was takes everything in as it was exactly how I picture it all in my mind. "I hope it's to your taste I tried to get everything you had on your list." Nik spoke and I sense he was a little panicky because I hadn't said anything. I walked over to the crib and touched the crystals hanging from the mobile. "Uh, you said you saw my father." Nik spoke nervously and I turned to him to see that his voice matched his expression.

"Why do you call him that? He's not your real dad." I tried to keep my voice as calm but I snapped involuntary at him as I stepped away from the crib making my way to the door. I didn't want this fictional happy family stuff right now because that what this was.

"He's done damage only a father could do." Nik appear in front of me blocking my exit to leave "What did he say to you?" He spoke with concern in his voice and all I want was to leave so I tried to get pass him but he wouldn't let me. "Star what was said?" Nik spoke firmly to me and that just enraged me further.

"The truth!" I yelled at him and he stood there arching his brow. "That I have been a fool to think that this would work. That I was stupid enough to think that you're capable to love." Once again I tried to pass him but he held me tightly by my shoulders.

"You're allowing his words to corrupt your mind Star. Do not let Mikael win." Is this what he thought it was about letting Mikael win? Everything that Mikael told me made me feel like the fool that he said I was.

"Nik I came to this city with you to start a new life with you, and I was so happy even with the whole Hayley situation. I decided to come here because I loved you. I couldn't see myself continuing a life without you." I felt a lump build up in my throat as I was speaking to him. Nik could see that I was getting upset as he came to hug me and shook my head backing away from him. "When you found everything out about 1919 the scheming plot to run you out of town. You didn't think for a moment that I didn't tell you about it because I didn't want to see you hurt." My anger about that situation was creeping up to the surface. As I spoke the tears began to pour from my eyes. "What do you go and do? You move on. Not just with anyone but the witch that cause all this." I looked into his eyes and he couldn't deny all this to me as he had great pleasure at the time flaunting that harlot in my face. Then today after him declaring his love to me the night before he couldn't even tell her where to go. No if you love someone you love them unconditionally do not jump into bed with the next person.

"Star, I know what I did and I know I hurt you a great deal." I watched as Nik eyes began to glisten and I knew he regretted what he had done but there was no way for it to go back to how we once was. "I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am." He cupped my face and looked deeply into my eyes "What I do know is that I will try and make it up to you, even if it takes me an eternity to do so." That part right there was like a knife to my heart the whole he make it up to me if it takes him an eternity. My clock was ticking I didn't even know if I will survive this child birth.

"That's the problem Nik I don't have an eternity." I knew I had to tell him I opened my mouth to speak but I was so scared of how he was going to react that I didn't. "I can't accept any of this, because this isn't my home. This isn't where I want to be anymore—" I finally was about to tell him but Nik interrupted me.

"Star. Mikael has poison your mind. I know this isn't you talking. I know I hurt you and it's a lot deeper than I ever could image. I will not allow you to keep my son from me." He raised his voice toward the end but Nik didn't see that this wasn't all Mikael. The reason why Mikael words hurt me more than anything because he did speak the truth that I was weak. That I thought I could change Nik when in truth I can't. Whatever time I had left I couldn't keep torturing myself being around him because seeing him and Genevieve together today hurt me. I can't sweep it all under the carpet and move on because Nik had scarred my heart deeply this time.

"Mikael didn't poison mind. No Niklaus he gave me clarity. You disowned me like I was some kind of dog. You threw me on to the streets, the mother of your child. The child your demanding that you see." As I was telling him everything that I had been hold back I was reliving all the hurt and pain I had gone through. "Then all the evil things you said to me. Was that Mikael talking, or YOU?!" I screamed at him and he began to approach me and there was that look in his eyes. The look when he would give when he didn't like what he was hearing. Well I'm not going to shut up till I say my piece.

"Star I was not in sane of mind I was hurt—" He spoke firmly as he tried to get closer to me I pushed him away I didn't want comfort. Or for him to use his smooth words on me I'm not being a fool like I used to be anymore and he needs to hear how much he hurt me.

"I don't want to hear your excuses of you telling me I broke your heart." That was his excuse that broke his heart by keeping a secret when he had kept dozens from me. I didn't behave like him and sleep with another man to hurt him. No because that the different between Nik and I. I knew what the meaning of love meant. Whereas Niklaus was still clueless about it all. "You want to know what you did to mine. You ripped my heart apart. You do not know how to love, and you will never know how to." Nik took a step back as he was stunned by what he had heard. I was speaking the truth from my heart how I felt. Because that how I saw it he didn't love me. Not the way he says he does or maybe Nik didn't understand the meaning because if he did he wouldn't have done everything he had done. "If you knew the meaning of it you wouldn't have your little harlot taking advantage of every situation." That what it all came down to in all honestly. Nik sleeping with her and I just can't shake all that off I can't just forget.

"No Star you not going to do this to me! I will not allow you to leave me. Not again." He spoke a little dangerously as he took a step towards me. Nik couldn't keep me here and if he did there was only one way that he could.

"What are you going to do Nik compel me to stay? Cause that will be the only way." There was a blend of emotions running through this face as he knew that nothing he could tell me would change my mind. I went to walk away and he caught hold of my wrist "Compel me then!" Anger began to spread across his face and I knew he was going to lose it with me. "You will never understand how much I was in love with you. Your father was right about one thing. Nik your impulsiveness with always keep you from being the great man that I know you can be." I didn't want to bring up about his father to hurt him but it was true. Nik would be a great man if he thought about his actions. As this situation right now where he chose to hurt me but in the end he only hurt himself. I got my wrist out of his grip. "I'll be gone in the next hour." I walked away hoping I had the strength to never look back but every step I took is another step away from my heart. That aching feeling in my heart weighed heavy and the lump that build up in my throat felt unbearable. I knew there was a difference between giving up and knowing when I have had enough.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

When I stood there watching Genevieve trying to bring Star back all I kept visualizing was that one night when I lost her. It was like a nightmare that was reoccurring it felt like everything around me had frozen still all I kept thinking was I couldn't live in a world without her that I couldn't see life beyond her. I could heard Damon panicking and shouting at her telling her this isn't how it was meant to end I could see the devastation upon his face at the thought of losing her. When all hope felt lost Star suddenly revived and all I felt was relief. All the colouring returned to her face but she looked so frighten as she back away from all of us like she thought that we were going to hurt her in some way. Damon tried to reason with her but she wasn't listening not even to him who makes her see sense majority of the time. Star seemed convince that Genevieve had part of all this but the way she behaved trying to bring Star back I knew otherwise. I tried to calm her down but she was far too distorted from this ordeal she wasn't going to listen. Then she spoke how she saw Mikael and how he tried to kill her.

Star walked away while I stood there speechless as not Mikael was trying to torment me from the great beyond he tried to harm her. There was nothing I could do about it either that what hurt even more than anything. Damon was about to go and see her when Elijah stopped him and said it would be best if I went. Hearing this it took me by surprised as I thought I would be the last person that Star needed to see. Strangely enough Damon agreed before grabbing hold of Genevieve stating that they needed to have a chat Elijah gave me a look of reassurance and I made my way up the stairs. As I approached her room I could hear Star crying and all I wanted to do was comfort and protect her. I had failed because no matter what I always failed when it came to protecting the one thing I truly can't live without. Today was proof of that because she was close to death and it was because of me that her life and my child life was endanger.

Star looked so broken as she sat on the bed she couldn't even look at me. I tried to tell her how proud I was of her and our child to face Mikael and make it back alive. She reminded me that she had been doing recently that what battle came there way they dealt it alone. As much as it upset me I knew it was the truth as I hadn't been there for her as much as I should have been. I wanted to show her something that I had been doing over the last few days when she had been asleep. So I asked her to come with me but of course she was stubborn at first but in the end gave in. I brought her to the room she had chosen for our son. I had decorated it to all her requirements that she had written down that I had found in the room. I watched as she looked around the room with amazement in her eyes. I even saw her smile for a moment as she touched crystals hanging from the mobile. I wanted her to know that I was excited about our son entering this world soon that we would be a family.

I knew she rejected me last night but I also knew she did that because of her pride. I wanted to show her this because saying the words I love you sometimes isn't enough you have to show the one you love what they mean to you. This was my token I wanted to make this perfect not only for my son but his mother the woman who I loved more than anything. From a perfect moment where I was trying to show her what I wanted for our future that I want to change not only for her but for me. Everything change and I didn't see it coming at all. Star spoke how my father made her see things in a different. If I thought that I hated Mikael before I despised him ten times more now. As Star began to open up through her tears there was one thing she couldn't forgive me for. That was my indiscretion with Genevieve that had truly broken Star to the point that she couldn't be with me.

The words went round and round and round in my mind and my body until I knew they were no longer my words but something that had been carved into my heart. And now my soul was crying. Have you ever longed for someone so much, so deeply that you thought you would die? That your heart would just stop beating? I am longing now for Star. My whole body craves to be held. I am desperate to love and be loved. I want my mind to float into hers. I want to be set free from despair by the love I feel for my Star. I want to be physically part of her. I want to be joined. I want to be open and free to explore every part of my true queen as though I were exploring myself. That was all impossible there was no hope of that so I'll push it down... Down into the deepest part of my heart, so no one will see it. If I crush it, maybe it'll eventually go away. That's what I hope for every day that passes that she no longer in my life. But what can I do? I don't really want to lose this feeling at all.

As soon as she walked away I knew I needed to get out of here before I lost it and did something stupid. I walked out of the compound and saw the marching band continues to play in the streets as the party rages on for Father Kieran. Children and adults alike dance in the street with umbrellas as. I saw Marcel from across the street, which causes me to flashback to the 1830s.

 **Flash Back-New Orleans, 1835**

 _Marcel is having an argument with the Governor who was his father outside of his plantation, as many of his slaves continue to be beaten like he was. This was something that he wanted stopped as he knew how brutal his biological father can be. With the new law that was put into place the Governor had not realised the ones that he still has in his possession._

" _I demand to know why their freedom has not been granted! All necessary authorities have ruled in their favour!" Young Marcel raised his voice to the man who brought him into this world but held no respect for him._

" _You think I don't remember you, boy? Have they turned you into one of them, yet?" Marcel remains silent as he was still human as he did Governor laughed. "I thought not." The Governor gestures to one of his slave masters, who whips a slave right in front of Marcel. Before the man can do it again, Marcel rushes over and tackles the man before violently punching him in the face. When Marcel gets up to return to the Governor, Marcel is shot by him with a pistol in the chest._

 **Present Day**

Marcel notices that I was staring at him, and stares right back. I had lost a lot since my return the woman who was once my wife but I didn't lose just one son I lost two.

 **Flash Black -New Orleans, 1835**

 _I came back home and I could hear someone groans and the smell of blood. Instantly I knew who it was and my undead heart began to race. I found Marcel on a neighbour's front porch, dying from his wounds. I instantly bit into my wrist and offers it to Marcel._

" _Here, let me heal you." Even though I knew I could save him it didn't stop that aching feeling in my heart to see him like this. Marcel may not be my son biologically but I loved and cared for him as if he was. So to see him in pain it pained me._

" _No. You always said we choose our family. So, what am I to you, Klaus? You made me a promise when you daggered your sister. It's finally time to make a choice. Turn me now, or let me die." Marcel didn't have a lot of time left I could hear his heart fading. I didn't want to bestow him with the fate of vampirism it wasn't the life I wanted for him. I didn't want him to carry the same curse as I and my siblings did._

" _You do not know what you ask of me!" I was panicking because I couldn't bring myself to do this to him. "Becoming like me! It would rob you of all that makes you good." That is what I fear the most as a vampire all the goodness that you once had is stripped away and I did not want that fate for him._

" _I know what you are. Who you are. This is what I want! Please!" He spoke close to tears. I considered all of this for a moment, and took in a deep breath before biting my wrist again and offering it to Marcel. Marcel drinks several gulps of my blood to heal, and then I snapped his neck. That moment right there was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, as I killed a person whom I loved so dearly._

 **Present Day**

I watched as Marcel turns and walks away. Marcel walks down a dark alley only to find me waiting for him at the end.

"Your furlough ends when the clock strikes." I warned him as I wanted to make it all clear to him that he couldn't roam around this town as if he owned it.

"I'm aware. Don't worry! I intend to be far away from here by then. But, just because I'm across the river, doesn't mean I'm not in the game." He points at the sky. "Full moon's coming. I know you're up to _something_ with the wolves, and I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out what. And any way I do the math, it ends with me and my guys dead." I stared at Marcel blankly as I had no idea what conclusion he was coming to. "Or, maybe we're supposed to fall in line, pledge our allegiance to you all over again, so if we get bitten, you might deign to cure us. Is that what you're after? 'Cause it's not gonna happen." He spoke firmly and I couldn't help but smirk as I brought Marcel up not to bow at the feet of others. He still held on the lesson that I taught him all those years ago.

"Well, that will be your choice, just as you chose to bring my father to town. You, who knows better than anyone, the specific agony of a father's hatred." Marcel and I were more alike than we cared to show we both went through the same hardship. There wasn't anyone there to save me but I was there to save him for the torture he received from the man who had part creating him.

"Klaus—" He began to say with guilt but I didn't want to hear it.

"I spent _decades_ trying to make up for what your father did!" I shouted at him then tried to regain my composure. "How did I fail?" I tried so hard to be a good father figure to him teaching him right from wrong where did I go wrong? I have a son and daughter soon to be here what if they do the same. What if I drive my own flesh and blood to the point that they hate me? That is something I know I truly can't deal with.

"Maybe the scars just ran too deep." The two of us stare at each other for a long moment. There was nothing I could say to that as my scars ran just as deep and I let it destroy everything good that around me.

"Goodnight, Marcellus." I turned to walk away as tonight had been one of those night's that nothing I will do will change anything that had been done.

"You didn't fail me." Marcel called out and I stopped in my tracks "You raised me. You taught me everything that I know. You taught me that I can't afford to be weak. Not when my enemies are stronger. So, whatever it is you've got coming with the wolves, just know that I'm gonna fight for my guys. I'm gonna fight for my city. And, I will FIGHT until I am DEAD!" He shouts and I turned around to look at the man who I help become into the person that stood before me right now.

"I would expect nothing less." I walked away from him making my way back home. As much as I didn't want to go there because knowing when I did Star would be gone. As I walked into the entrance I saw Damon car and Star sitting in the passenger side. She looked lost and alone and deep in thought she was really going and every part of me wanted to grab her out of that car. Then what? Compel her like she told me to because that was the only way she would stay. No I have never done that to her and I intend never to do it either. I walked away and made my way upstairs into the living room where I came face to face with Elijah and Damon.

"Brother please talk some sense into Star she can't leave—" Elijah obviously had heard the news and I don't know why he thought that I would be able to change her mind. I was the reason why she was leaving so I high doubt that words spoken by me would change her mind.

"Elijah If Star chooses to leave who I'm to stop her?" I spoke as I poured myself a very large scotch. In this moment I just wanted the world to swallow me up as I didn't want to face the reality of all this.

"You know what I always thought you were a dick. You have brought it all to a new level." Damon spoke with anger in his voice and I turned to him to see rage flaring across his face. Of course he was behaving like this because of the hurt I had given Star.

"Mind your tone Damon." Elijah warned him as I knew my brother wouldn't allow Damon to speak to me in such a way. I wouldn't normally allow it but on this occasion it was deserved as I did break Star and I have to live with that.

"No, I'm not minding nothing." Damon snapped at Elijah who was trying ever so hard to keep his composure. "You have screwed her up in so many ways. You had a good woman. A woman who worshipped the ground you walk on—" Damon was right Star truly did love me unconditionally and I took it all for granted. I drained my drink to try and numb out these feelings. "—Then you treat her like a piece of trash. She was meant to be the love of your life!" He yelled as he tried to go for me but Elijah held him back.

"Damon…." Elijah warned him as he continued to restrain him.

"Don't Damon me as you think exactly the same. So stop trying to be noble." Elijah was thinking the same but the only other person who knew me so well as Star did was him. He knew that I was filled with deep regret and that I didn't want to lose her. "You Klaus are going to end up with nothing. Star finally see you for who you truly are, and as much as it's killing her to see the real face of Klaus Mikaelson she will survive it. I just pity your children having a father like you." I didn't know what to say to all that because Damon wasn't speaking lies as I had been thinking the same. I knew I should go over there and rip out his heart but I knew this anger and rage was him protecting his dear friend. The woman whom I had hurt more than I ever knew and I had lost her forever.

"It's time for you to leave." Elijah spoke as he grabbed Damon forcefully as he kept glaring at me wait for me to say something but I couldn't deny anything he had said. Damon spoke the utter truth.

"I know where the door is." He spoke as he got out of Elijah grip. "You truly do deserve an eternity of misery." Damon spoke bitterly as he left the room. Words that I deserved and I would be living just that because everything that I had all slipped away in this one night.

 **Davina P.O.V**

I have no idea what happened or who that man was that touched my shoulder but Silas just kept telling to stop worrying. He asked me if I wanted to do it again but I told him that he was crazy. As much as I wanted to see Tim I couldn't risk upsetting the elders. Silas kept telling me to stop worrying that the elders should fear me more than I fear them. He kept talking about that I doubt myself too much that my bloodline of my mother and father was something truly powerful. I wanted to elaborate on it all but then I was too frighten to ask. Silas actually stuck around and helped me to clean up which I didn't expect I guess I really did get him all wrong. I began to organize herbs in the greenhouse when the wind starts blowing through the broken windows. When I looked down at her bandaged hand. I saw that her palm has begun bleeding again in the same wound that Silas gave me to use in the séance spell earlier. I looked up and Silas stood there looking around the room as we both started to hear Tim's song in the wind chimes. Suddenly all the candles and lights in the room flicker.

"Tim? Is that you?" I called out but I see that Silas was looking at something behind me so I turns around to see the man from earlier flickering in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady to not show my fear.

"Your friend Timothy has moved on, Davina. I'm truly sorry for what Klaus did to him." I was taken back this was Klaus father. What was here doing here? How did even get him if we were trying to get Tim?

"You're Klaus' father?" I couldn't believe that this was their father. He was probably like the rest of them that were so manipulative.

"And he's the only one who can rid you of him forever." I heard Silas say and I turned to him as he stood there with a serious expression upon his face.

"What? Silas what are you talking about?" I didn't understand what he was trying to say. What did he mean that Klaus father could rid of Klaus forever?

"Davina my intension were always to contact Mikael as I cannot allow Klaus to get away with what he has done to my Ophelia…. And to you" I stood there completely shocked by what I was hearing right now. Was this what Silas spoke of that he will help me? That he meant by getting rid of Klaus?

"Star father wanting revenge on the bastard child. This has turn into something intriguing." I turned to him with confusion did he call Klaus a bastard child? "But first, my little witch, I need you to do as what intended." I was confused more and more with the way the both of them were talking what was it they actually expected me to do?

"What is it you're expecting for me to do?" I asked looking between the both of them. Klaus father looked at Silas who had a smirk upon his face.

"I'm going to show you how to bring him back. It time for Niklaus Mikaelson to finally be put down." Silas spoke with vengeance in his voice. While I just stood there utterly speechless by what I had just heard.


	17. I will Love You Always & Forever

**I would like to apologies in advance for how long this chapter is. Believe me I didn't intend for it to be so long but it was all vital to for this final chapter. I've worked on this for days as I wanted to make it perfect and capture the ending of 'The Love That Blinds Us'**

 **So my amazing reader I would strongly recommend to have a box of tissue to the ready as this is going to be an emotional roller-coaster of a chapter…..**

 **Looking forward to seeing your comments…..**

 **Star** **P.O.V**

I knew leaving was the best thing to do as hard as it was and this time there wasn't any point of return I wasn't going to go back because of the love I held for him nor would I go back to make some kind of point. I was freeing myself from that world the world that had in the end destroyed me. I knew my love for Niklaus would never fade away because a love that strong wouldn't. A part of me wished that I could have been compelled that all these feeling that are deep beneath the surface would disappear. When I asked him to do that it was more of a test than anything else to see in a way if he would steep that low. Nik didn't because he knew as well as I the life we would have lived would have been a lie. That when I knew that my Niklaus wasn't fully lost that he was fighting to come up to the surface, he had shown me that even as much as I long to see him when it came down to it I just couldn't look at him in the same way.

The memories of the aftermath of his discovery of the betrayal from Rebekah and Marcel scarred me deeper than I thought. I had forgiven Niklaus for many thing some that were truly unforgivable in some people's eyes. This was a betrayal of the heart of my heart. When your heart has be shattered and you piece all together there still piece that will never sit right again. As tiny little fragments stop it from being whole again. Nik was truly a great man and he could be even greater and become the king that he deserved to be and I his queen by his side. With his impulsiveness and how he act to a situation it will always be his immortal flaw.

 **Flashback—London 1490**

 _The day had finally come July 23_ _rd_ _1490 the day that Niklaus and I were to be wed I woke up feeling excited, but also nervous at the same time. I was new to all of this to fall in love to make a life with someone who you couldn't live without I had walked this earth with a curse upon me for nearly 500 years felling un-loves unwanted. In one evening that all changed when I met my true love I never knew the meaning to love or what it felt to be loved by another. On this day I was going to make a vow and commitment to the one man he stole my heart from the moment I had laid eyes upon him. I had been alone the majority of my life and I haven't had many friends. The one friend that I had made a true bond with and spoke to about my secret that was Bethany who had turned on me. She spoke of Niklaus and his siblings to be of evil that they had a darkness of true evil. Of course this upset me as I wouldn't allow her to speak in such a way about the man whom I loved._

 _On a day such as today I wanted her to be here I had even attempt to go and see her to ask her to attend and put all this madness behind. It didn't work out like that she told me that I was truly blinded by love, and I didn't see Niklaus for the beast that he was. As I sat here while the maids did my hair and prepared me for this important day where I would become Lady Star Mikaelson my heart was filled with sadness. As I had no family or friend that will be here to witness a joyous day._

" _Star you're not meant to be so glum on the day of your wedding." I looked up to see Rebekah entering the room. She was truly beautiful and many of the men in London wanted to capture her heart Rebekah was a little unorthodox at times as she bedded many but she claimed none of them were suitable. I wasn't sure if those were the words of herself of her brother Niklaus. He adored her more than anything I could see how he wanted to protect from heartache I guess the way that he was towards her made me love him more as family meant more to him than anything._

" _I apologies it just the nerves of it all. Today meant to be glorious day I just—" I felt I couldn't speak the words that were in my heart right now I think a part of me knew I couldn't live in this fairy-tale forever that my new family would see I wouldn't age. That was something I did not want I felt for the first time in my life that I was home._

" _Could you please give us a moment?" Rebekah requested and the maids stopped what they were doing and left the room. "Star come with me." Rebekah walked away from me and made her way out into the balcony. I was a little hesitant to follow because deep down I was frighten of what she may say to me I shook those fears and followed her as I approached her she was looking out into the beautiful countryside. "You have doubts, and I understand that." She turned to me and smiled I wasn't having doubt I was fearing for the future when I knew I had to walk away._

" _It's not doubts Rebekah, It's just—" I felt my tears raise to the surface as every part of me wanted to tell Rebekah the truth of who I am. That I wasn't this young 21 year old girl who moved here because her family had passed. I wanted to tell my secret but in doing so I may lose everything that I've truly ever wanted. "Nerves. I suppose I fear that I might not be enough for your brother…." Rebekah began to chuckle lightly while shaking her head in disagreement._

" _Star my brother is truly smitten with you." Rebekah spoke in a teasing tone then turned away looking at the courtyard that had been terraformed into something you would read in a fairy- tale. "I truly thought there was no hope for my brother. That the chance of him ever finding love was impossible." I looked to her frowning as I didn't understand why Rebekah would think such a thing. She looked to me with a gapping smile "Then you Star entered his life, and showed him what true love was about. Something that Elijah and I thought would never happen to him." Did they truly think that Niklaus would never find happiness? "You truly are his salvation." As touched as I was by her words it just seemed like Rebekah thought that Niklaus didn't know how to love. I had seen what he was like towards his siblings how at times the way he showed his love was a little out of the ordinary. But he loved them both deeply and it sadden me that they thought he didn't know how._

" _Rebekah you speak as if Niklaus never knew how to love." She gave me a heartfelt smile as she placed her hand into mine taking me back into my bedroom chamber._

" _Niklaus has many side Star. Side that he keeps buried….." She spoke a little absent minded as she sat me down on the chair in front of the mirror. "Nevertheless…What is important that you be ready in time, or Niklaus may worry that you changed your mind." She smiled as she looked into the mirror and I did the same. She turned to walk away and I knew I couldn't keep this secret no long I had to tell her the truth about myself._

" _Rebekah…." I called out as I stood up and turned to her. She stood there with a smile and as much as I wanted to tell her. There was something that wouldn't allow me to bring the words I needed to speak to the surface. "Thank you for being so kind towards me." I spoke to her with sincerity as I was grateful for her being so kind to me I had heard over the centuries how sibling never get on with the person that marries into the family. But Rebekah and Elijah had made me feel more welcome as if I was part of their grande family already._

" _That's what sister do. Family does not have be bound by blood."_

 **Present Day**

I was taken out of my thoughts by voices in the other room. Since leaving the compound Damon wanted us to leave New Orleans but there was a little issue with that. As I was heavily pregnant and due to give birth at any moment. I didn't want to be stuck in some car for hours on end. I didn't want to be flying half way across the world either. So I said to Damon until the baby comes we would stay here which didn't best please him but he accepted it. We were staying in the same grotty apartment from a few weeks back Damon was going to get something better. I didn't see the point in nesting anywhere as once my son was born if I was alive after I would leave this city all together.

As usual Damon was smothering me in the nicest possible way I guess he just wanted to make sure that I was okay and would ask often if I felt any pains or if my waters had broken. I assured him I would definitely tell him if any of that did happen. I got up from my bed and opened my bedroom door quietly as it lead straight into the living room I peeked through the crack I see Damon and Elijah talking well more whispering than anything else. Which meant there was something that they didn't want me to know.

"Damon I understand you seek revenge but this has to be done tactfully." Elijah spoke calmly while Damon stood there with rage filling his face. Fear overcame me as I knew Damon was angry at Nik for what he did to me but I didn't want him to seek revenge. I knew that I had to intervene but then Damon spoke and stopped myself going out there.

"Tactfully? You're kidding me. All that need to happen is to break her neck, or better yet I'm pretty good at torturing witches." Damon spoke vengefully. This wasn't about Nik it was about the witches. I knew what witch Damon was after for blood that would be Genevieve for what she did to me. Well no way I was going to let him have all the fun I want the pleasure in torturing her myself.

"As much as I would like to approve of this there is something you're not considering here. Star is pregnant. Due at any moment, you do anything to arouse the witches of the French Quarter they will seek there vengeance upon her and the child." Elijah was right those witches would only come for me and my son. I was tired of this game that they kept playing where the witches always got away with their evil deeds. "Hasn't Star, and that unborn child been through enough?" Elijah was trying to make Damon see sense while my blood was boiling as I reached a point now that I had enough.

"So you want me to sit back and not do a thing when knowing that it was that teenage witch tried to kill Star!" Damon raised his voice slightly while I was stunned to hear that he wasn't speaking of Genevieve. It wasn't her who tried to kill me and send me to the other side. "Elijah I get your noble and all. That you're trying to keep to this treaty that you all signed. I will kill Monique Deveraux for what she did to Star." I put my hand to my mouth to stop myself from gasping as I heard Monique was the one who put me with Mikael. That little witch had gone too far and I didn't blame Damon at all for wanting to kill her. As right in this moment I was after her blood myself.

"Damon I'm warning you. There will be consequences to those actions. Consequences that may lead to the death of the one woman that we both care about." I was touched that they were both trying to protect me and my child. Damon was right Monique couldn't get away with this there was no way in hell was I going to allow her to. She made me face the devil who was ready to kill me all because of his hatred towards Nik. That one action alone was a death sentence even if I somehow managed to escape. "Your impulsive Damon, and it's honourable what you're willing to do for Star. I ask of you not to be like Niklaus." Elijah spoke to Damon with compassion in his voice. He was right Damon and Nik were alike maybe that why I had a close connection to him. Cause in ways he reminded me of Nik but if I was ever to tell Damon that…. Well let just say he would not be pleased with me. "Star needs you here by her side. Let me deal with the witches." I watched as Elijah was about to walk away but Damon stopped him.

"What you planning to do tell her off? Elijah you would not hurt a child that I know of you but this can't just be swept under the rug." I had no idea what Elijah would do and Damon was right he wouldn't hurt a child. The thing is things had been swept under the rug and the pile beneath it has become viable. "Maybe Klaus has a right to know—" As soon as Damon spoke of Nik needing to know my heart began to accelerate as I knew he would be happy to kill a child. This was about me and I was the one who needed to deal with this problem and no one else.

"You tell my brother a war will start Damon. A war which in the end the casualties that maybe be the ones closest to you." Elijah warned him. Yes there was going to be casualty and that will be one person Monique Deveraux. I was not going to sit back on this one not after everything that has happened I will be the one that will deal with her once and for all. I'm not having no one fight my battles no longer I need to prepare myself for this. A way to be prepared is to think negatively. Yes, I'm a great optimist. But when trying to make a decision I often think of the worst case scenario. I call it _the eaten by wolves factor_. If I do something what's the most terrible thing that could happen? Would I be eaten by wolves? One thing that makes it possible to be an optimist, is if you have a contingency plan for when all hell breaks loose. There are a lot of things I don't worry about because I have a plan in place if they do.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

After Damon stormed out of the room I stood there no speaking a word. Elijah tried to speak to me but there was nothing to be said. This was all down to my own actions. I brought Star to this city to start a new and fruitful life together not to tare it apart. As much as I didn't want to believe anything that told to me it was the truth. Even the words that Star spoke of that Mikael spoke. That my impulsiveness will stop me from being the man I needed to be. How was I meant to be that man? I had no idea I couldn't control my tendency of my anger and rage. This maybe an excuse but the werewolf side of me was something hard to control even as hybrid. This pain I was feeling was something that I had to endure because there was no hope or chance of anything changing. Pain is the feeling. Suffering is the effect the pain inflicts. If one can endure pain, one can live without suffering. If one can withstand pain, one can withstand anything. If one can learn to control pain, one can learn to control oneself. It's an Incredible change happens in your life when you decide to take control of what you do have power over instead of craving control over what you don't.

But love is much like a dam: if you allow a tiny crack to form through which only a trickle of water can pass, that trickle will quickly bring down the whole structure, and soon no one will be able to control the force of the current. For when those walls come down then love takes over and it no longer matters what is possible or impossible; it doesn't even matter whether we can keep the loved one at our side. To love is to lose control. Any woman who is sure of her own wits is a match at any time for a man who is not sure of his own temper. That in truth is my Star because even from the moment we met she knew who I was. Like I said before she could read me like no other.

 **Flashback- London 1490**

 _The day had come after nearly 500 years I was going to be made into an honest man. I had met the love of my life Star she was something truly special. I thought when I was human that Tatia was the true love of my existence that her aura and persona made me feel truly alive. I was mistaken from the moment that Star entered the room on that night my undead heart began to beat again. I thought I would never love another, but it was like love at first sight. From the moment I saw her I knew I wanted to spend my whole existence with her by my side. So in the short time knowing her I wanted to ask for her hand in marriage this was something that my own Siblings were astounded by. Elijah and Rebekah could see the changes within me since Star had entered my life. They thought it would be a splendid addition to the Mikaelson family. Who would have thought asking the woman that I had fallen in love with for her hand in marriage would be so terrifying. Yes I Niklaus Mikaelson fear this beautiful creature because rejection from her would be something far worse than death. My fear were all taken away when Star instantly told me yes. The look up on her face and the way her eyes sparkled with such happiness._

 _The day had finally come July 23_ _rd_ _1490 the day where Star would become Lady Star Mikaelson. A day that that I had been counting since she accepted my proposal Elijah was dealing with the servants making sure that everything was going to plan. I wanted to make this day special for Star as I knew she had no family of her own nor friends. I had tried asking her friend Bethany to attend but she denied my request, every part of me want to kill her but I knew that she was Star closest friend and her death would bring Star only heartache. That is something I do not wish upon her I intend to not let her feel that kind of pain. As you would do anything to protect the one you love even protect them from the beast that festering inside of you._

 _The ceremony was about to begin and the courtyard looked absolutely amazing I had to give my brother some credit. He truly knew how to impress. Due to Star not having family and it was traditional for the father of the bride to walk down the aisle. Star went with a different approach as her father had passed she wanted Rebekah to walk her down, as Elijah was my best-man she felt that Rebekah was perfect person as she saw her as a sister. I was truly touched by this because I never thought that someone would accept me let alone my siblings too. Star looked absolutely stunning in her white lace dress her hair up exposing her swan like neck. The smile upon her face as she approached me made my heart truly melt._

 _The service began and throughout it I couldn't help but smile like the cat who had got the cream. Yes I had something that was going to be a part of my life that I thought I would never have. That I Niklaus Mikaelson who was known as the bastard child. Who had been tormented by the man whom I called father from a child until this very day. That I was finally getting what everyone should have a happy ending._

" _I Niklaus take you to be my wife and my spouse and I pledge to you the faith of my body, that I will be faithful to you and loyal with my body and my goods and that I will keep you in sickness and in health and in whatever condition it will please the Lord to place you, and that I shall not exchange you for better or worse until the end." I spoke as I looked into her sparkling blue eyes that were filled with excitement it felt I was falling in love with her all over again. Who thought that could even be possible but then Star was something truly unique something I've not come across before._

" _I Star take you to be my husband and my spouse and I pledge to you the faith of my body, that I will be faithful to you and loyal with my body and my goods and that I will keep you in sickness and in health and in whatever condition it will please the Lord to place you, and that I shall not exchange you for better or worse until the end." As Star spoke you could see that she was speaking from her heart. She stood there with her hand in mine with a smile that made the sun seem it was dim. The_ _priest asked for the rings and thirteen pieces of silver. He gave some of the money to charity then put the remainder in Star's purse supervised the exchange of rings._

" _Niklaus with this ring I wed you, with my body I honour you, and I endow you with the dowry agreed upon by my friends and yours." She spoke as she place the ring upon my fore finger. It didn't fell like a burden been placed there it felt right and perfect._

" _Star with this ring I wed you, with my body I honour you, and I endow you with the dowry agreed upon by my friends and yours." As I spoke I placed the ring upon her finger as I looked up I could see a teary eyed Star. As much as she couldn't believe this was happening neither could I. As I had found my soul mate my lover for all eternity._

 **Present Day**

I couldn't stand to be around the compound right now as everything that I looked at reminded me of Star. I know it's sad and possibly impossible to think that something like this could actually destroy me but I still have a shed of humanity left in me even more so when it comes to Star. So I spend most of my night in the bar with a bunch of night walker. They were really low of the low at times and of course seeing me there they acted even more stupid to try and impress me when all it did was annoy me so I found a table where I could sit alone and drown my sorrow. That what I was doing drowning out what I was feeling I knew I could just turn it all off. That was the simple way to deal with it all but how could I? It didn't exactly help me last time what it did was brought all this that had happen. My brother wanted me to fight for her to not let Star walk away but it was a battle that I knew I could not win.

" _Dude I'm telling she went full on psycho on that witch."_ My ears perked up as I heard one of the night walker talking at the bar. I wondered who had gone all psycho as he put it on one of the witches. Well I'm sure whoever it was that witch probably deserved it they always concocting some dastardly plan and it seems that they messed with the wrong person.

" _That's hard to believe every time I've seen her she been so sweet. Always smiling and being polite."_ The other replied. So they knew who this person was? This was getting rather interesting conversation right now.

" _Wouldn't it drive you crazy in the end being married to Klaus?"_ I placed my glass down as I heard them speak of my name. Where they trying to imply this person was Star who was after this witch?

" _Joey come on. You could see that she loves him, and isn't she carrying his kid or something."_ I got up from my seat and stormed over to these two imbeciles as I wanted to know the facts to all this.

"Yep she was full blown pregnant….Arggghhhhh. _"_ I grabbed hold of him forcing this Joey to face me and his face was filled with horror as soon as he saw it was me.

"It seems the both of you are having a very interesting conversation." I looked between the both of them while tightening my grip around Joey throat. "Would you divulge about this incident you are speaking of that involves the mother to my child." I growled at the both of then snapping this Joey arm.

"Arghhh!" He cried out in pain. I wanted to know what they meant by Star was going crazy at a witch because if she had gone after Genevieve I knew there would be blood spilled.

"It's Joey isn't it? I would start speaking now before I rip out your spleen?" I threaten him while twisting him arm once again and hearing it crack in several places.

"She was near the Cauldron. She was yelling at that harvest girl…." What the bloody hell was Star doing with a harvest girl? I knew she wouldn't be having an argument with Davina she loved that girl far too much to be screaming bloody murder at her.

"Which harvest girl? Be more specific." I wanted a name or something. What worried me what had gotten Star so upset that she was after a harvest girl of all people?

"I don't know…." I punched my fist into his chest and grabbed hold of his heart. "Okay the one with brown hair….Arghhhhhh." I began to slowly tare out his heart as the information he was giving me wasn't exactly clear. "The one with an attitude and bug eyes." I knew exactly who that was Monique Deveraux but why would Star even…? None of that mattered right now all I knew is that I needed to find her before she did something incredibly stupid. Like get because herself harm or worse risk the life of our child for whatever nonsense this is all about.

 **Star P.O.V**

After hearing what I heard that little bratty teenage witch bitch had done to me I was angry believe me it wasn't the normal type of angry that I felt before it was a rage like no other. I literally felt like I was going to lose it, and the more I thought about the more I couldn't keep it under control. I guess because I thought it was Genevieve who did that to me like I expected it from her. To hear that it was Monique was the one behind it all just because I put her in her place she tried to kill me. No I wasn't going to stand for that she wasn't only trying to take my life away but the life of my child. That something that was typical with the elders or whoever thought that my child was of evil, but her after everything she been through all that she had lost and she tried to kill an innocent. It wasn't going to be Damon who would be dealing with her nor will it be Elijah in his tactful way. No it will be me, and she will regret attempting to do and she will wish that I had died. I'm going to be coming for her nothing will stop me from taking her down.

As soon as there conversation was over with Damon came into my room with all smiles different from before where he was filled with rage. I knew I had to get out of this apartment but I also knew Damon would be like my guard dog walking by myside. So I asked him if he could get me some gumbo from the restaurant on St Clark Street as I was craving for it. He teased how I couldn't be sick of gumbo after the amount that I had eaten already I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and slightly pout and he gave in and told me he be soon. As soon as I heard the door close I jumped off the bed and put my shoes on and my jacket.

I grabbed some cash from the side and made my way out of the apartment I walked a little down the street and caught a cab to the French Quarters where the witches hung out at that cauldron. I paid the cab driver and got out of the car as I did I felt a slight twinge on my lower stomach towards my pelvis. I took in a deep breath and stayed still for a moment and it passed I began to walk towards the cauldron where the witches hung out to impress the tourist. I didn't know if she would be here but I knew the girls didn't stay at the house all day but even if I didn't find her here it wasn't too far to walk. As I began to walk toward the square I was getting looked from various witches while they muttered to one another. I knew I looked like a woman on a mission right now and I was. I didn't care that I wasn't meant to be here I was after one person only and that was Monique Deveraux. I stood in the middle of the square as each of them looked at me with a look of disgust but I didn't care.

"Monique Deveraux! I know you're here. You and I have unfished business little girl!" I yelled out into the street and I still got the same looks and whispers "MONIQUE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as now all I saw was red. With what I learnt from today I was going to pave these streets with her blood. I notice a circle forming around me with frowning witches. "What your coward now!" I screamed once again and I watched as the circle split and the little bitch approach me with a smile.

"Star, I see you have a clean bill of health." She spoke smugly as her eyes looked around the circle of her coven surrounding me. "Maybe I should change that." She began to smirk as she raised her hand and I was waiting for some kind of impact from whatever magic she was going to use on me, but nothing happened all I felt was like a warmness around me. I looked to see Monique looking frustrated as she chanted even louder but still nothing so I began to approach her slowly.

"Oh dear, I think your ancestors have cut you off for being naughty." The closer I got to her she kept stepping back, then I could hear the crowed of witched chanting the same words as Monique spoke, but whatever they were trying to do wasn't working on me. "You are going to pay for what you did to me and my baby!" I felt all my anger just rush to the surface then the next moment Monique went flying into air landing down on her front. The circle parted and I began to approached her and she tried to move but couldn't as she clearly had broken something. "By the time I'm finished with you Monique Deveraux, you're going to beg me to kill you." I was about to kick her when someone grabbed hold of me and I felt a breeze then it I came to a halt, I felt a little light headed as I looked up I saw Nik standing in front of me. "What the hell are you doing? She's the reason I nearly died at your father hand." I yelled at him. I stood there and couldn't believe that Nik stopped me from kicking the living daylights out of her. I turned to walk away as I was going to go back there and finish her off but suddenly Nik was in front of me.

"This isn't you Star. You would never hurt a child. You go back there and do what you intended to do it will destroy you." Nik spoke calmly but I wasn't in the mood for this I came here for one reason and one reason only to the paint the streets with Monique blood.

"Well I'm taking a page out of the Niklaus Mikaelson book." I snapped back at him as I did I watched his face sadden.

"Have you fallen from such a height? To become me?" Nik spoke with disappointment in his voice "The Star I know isn't like that. You are pure of heart there not a bad bone in your beautiful body. You are so innocent that is what I love about you." Nik spoke with sincerity in his voice. Those words he spoke brought back a memory…

 **Flash Back- London 1491**

 _The New Year had just turned and the field around the castle were blanketed in white snow. Niklaus and I had been married for nearly six month and it had been blissful. Well until Christmas came around and he began to behave a little oddly I would ask him what was bothering him, and he kept telling me that it wasn't my concern. That it was business of men not something for a woman to know I actually got offended by this as I thought that now we were husband and wife that we share the burden that he could talk to me about anything. It was like a different man before me he would lose his temper at me so quick but he never raised his hand to me. At times Elijah would intervene and make his brother see sense that he didn't need to take out on me what was bothering him. Those times I would thank my lucky stars that Elijah was around as Rebekah had gone on some trip._

 _Even on the day of Christmas it turned into a disaster I spent most of my day in my chambers crying as I didn't know what I had done to upset him. Of course like always Niklaus would realise that he had taken his anger out on me, and would speak sweet nothing to stop me from being upset. It was like he bewitched me at time because as much as I wanted to stay mad at him I just couldn't. Elijah knew all of this was hard on me that I couldn't adapt at time to Niklaus temperament, he assured me in time I would and that Niklaus didn't mean to snap and lose his temper at me. That being a lord at times could be stressful. There was nothing I could really do because I loved Niklaus and I stood by my vows I spoke those months ago._

 _Elijah suggested that today we did something to get out of the castle which I was quite happy about. As at times it was boring around here and there was only so many books I could read Elijah wanted to take me hunting, I was not happy about that and handling a weapon which wasn't very lady like. He laughed it off and assured me that it would be a great experience I was hesitant at first but I agreed to go because anything was better than spending another day alone while Niklaus was busy with visitor that came and went. So I changed into something that was warmer than what I was currently wearing I place on my winter cape to keep me warm and met Elijah down the stairs._

 _We entered the wood by the castle and Elijah showed me the weapons that were available there was a firearm and crossbow. I thought it would be safer for me to use the firearm as the crossbow I would only injure myself. Well this little hunting expedition went horribly wrong I kept telling Elijah I couldn't do it to kill an innocent animal it just wasn't in my nature. He spoke of just using the firearm for aiming and not to fire for now. Which I was fine with as I knew all Elijah wanted to do was keep my mind occupied from the sadness I had been going through, so I did as he asked he pointed a tree in the distant and told me to aim and fire at it more for target practise. Which I was fine with. As I did do that and focus and fired at the tree a fawn was running by and I had hit it I watched as it fell to the ground and shook for a few moments before passing. I stood there horrified by what I had done that I just killed a tiny innocent animal. Before Elijah could speak I ran off heading back into the castle I threw myself on to the bed and cried because it broke my heart that I had done that._

" _What has got you all upset?" I heard Niklaus speak as he entered in to the bedroom chamber I sat up and began to wipe away my tears as I knew that he didn't like it when I was upset._

" _Nothing." I stated quietly as I could see that he was in a foul mood and I didn't want to get into an argument with him._

" _Oh heavenly father! Please do not tell me you're crying because I haven't spent any time with you? Star this is getting beyond ridiculous. I am a lord I have responsibilities." He raised his voice to me and I knew that if I didn't pull myself together it would only make matters worse. I got up from the bed and fixed my dress wiping away the remaining tears._

" _I know Niklaus, I'm not upset about that. Just leave me be." I just wanted to be left alone not for him to come charging in here making his demands. I loved him there was no doubt about that but at times Niklaus could be so heartless to my needs._

" _Niklaus, I don't think now is the time to be upsetting Star further." Elijah spoke as he entered the room giving me a sorrowful look. He knew what had happened out there had affected me as I requested not to hurt no animals. Even in my attempts of not doing that I killed a fawn the image of it dying before my eyes was etched into my mind._

" _Oh here comes big brother to save poor Star as always." Niklaus spoke in a mocking tone as he disliked when Elijah would defend me but he only did that when Niklaus was in the wrong. "Are you going to answer your husband? Why are you crying?" He demanded and I knew if I didn't tell him he would anger more towards me._

" _Elijah took me hunting and I didn't mean to do it….. It j-just ha-happened—" I couldn't even speak of it as just the thought of it all brought an aching pain to my heart. It may be silly to some but I have never taken a life before not of an animal nor human._

" _Elijah what nonsense is she talking about?" Niklaus spoke bitterly as if I was some kind of mad woman crying over nothing I guess I knew if I told him he would think that I was stupid crying over such a thing._

" _Niklaus, do not speak of your wife like that. She terribly upset because—" Elijah spoke firmly towards him as he began to approach him but I didn't want Elijah to tell him._

" _I-I ki-killed a Fa-fawn." It was so difficult to say it but it came out and as it did my tears began to over flow once again. Niklaus turned to face me and I didn't know what he was going to do because his expression was one of indifference._

" _This is what has upset you so much?" Niklaus spoke a little calmly as he slowly began to walk to me. Part of myself was a little frighten to answer that question but this was the man I love I should be able to be open with him._

" _I killed an innocent creature it wa-was only a ba-baby." The tears began to flood down my cheeks as I replayed it all back in my mind. How could I have been so foolish? How couldn't I not see it coming?_

" _Star…"Niklaus spoke with compassion and the next moment I was safely in his arms._

" _I'm a monster Niklaus. A true monster." I spoke as I buried my head into his chest. That exactly how I felt. A monster that had taken a life of a poor innocent fawn that was just wondering around aimlessly._

" _Star looked at me." Niklaus cupped my face so that I was looking up at him. "My beautiful Star you are by far a monster you would never intentional take a life. That not who you are my precious Star." He spoke so lovingly towards me as he began to wipe away my tears. This was the Niklaus I had been searching for over the recent days that I had felt alone. "You are pure of heart there not a bad bone in your beautiful body. You are so innocent that is what I love about you."_

 **Present Day**

"Star this isn't you. Please just let me take you home." Nik spoke softly towards me which wasn't helping with my emotions right now. I was an emotional wreck for many reason and he was the main issue so I couldn't be around him.

"I can make my own way home." I spoke calmly as I began to walk away from him and he didn't stop me. Which I was quite happy about because I didn't need another day filled with my mind going crazy. I went towards a cab when I had this excruciating pain shooting from the top of my baby bump all the way down the my pelvis. "Arghhh!" I buckled over in pain and wasn't stopping it was like continuous it felt like a stabbing sensation.

"Star…."I heard Nik call out my name in fear. "Star is it the baby?" He questioned as I tried to regain my composure. The pain was still there but not as intense I think this was the first of those bracks and hicks.

"I'm fine, I just need to go home." I just needed to rest as what I did just took it out of me now the adrenaline had gone. I just needed to lay down and rest then I'll be fine. I looked up to see Nik not looking convince and he was about to pick me up but I pushed him away in time. He looked a little upset by my action I didn't need him to play concern husband to me now.

"You look far from fine. I'm bringing you to the hospital." I knew he was trying ever so hard to control his temper I could see that. But then once again he attempt to pick me up and I stopped him.

"I told you I'm fine!" I yelled at him the walking away getting into the cab that was waiting for me. It was too late for Nik to attempt to show me his love and devotion now. I knew from those pains moments ago that this baby is planning on making an appearance very soon. My focus was on my child and my survival through this not anything else.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Once I heard of what Star was doing I knew I had to act fast with the way that those two idiots spoke it seemed that Star was on some kind of vengeance mission. Which wasn't like her that wasn't how my Star was not matter how angry she may become, she wouldn't hurt a child that is something that I would do in my moment of rage. I do not know what happened while she was on the other side and faced Mikael but Star changed like there was something dark growing inside her. This what I was told was proof that she was acting out of charter. So I had to do whatever it took to stop her from doing anything that in time she would regret I know it will make her feel good to hurt Monique for a moment or even for a short time. Once that adrenaline would be gone and she realises what she has done it will destroy her in many ways. When I arrived at the cauldron I was stunned beyond belief the crowed that appeared around Star.

I could hear them chant there witchy words as she continue to threaten a broken Monique on the ground it didn't seemed to be affecting her whatever they were doing I had two option here to massacre the lot of them. Or to grab the woman I love and save her from this fate. I chose the latter as in this moment in time it seemed that Star was a fallen soul. If she was too succeeded in what she came here for it would change her forever, she will not be the Star Mikaelson that we have all known and loved. To say she was not impressed with me taking away from what she wanted to do was an understatement. She was acting out of charter she wasn't thinking straight and I hoped to try and get through to her. Which in the end I did.

As she walked away she buckled over in pain and my instant reaction was to help her. The thing about my beautiful Star she tends to forget that she's with child that her action going to the witches may have caused her strain. I tried to help because I was concerned I didn't want anything to happen to her or our child. The both of them meant a great deal to me and I couldn't see my life without one or the other Star and her pride assured me that she was fine but I found it hard to believe as she looked as if the life had been drain from her. Once again I had to hold myself back and I let her drive away in the cab, if it would have been anyone else I would threw them over my shoulder and they could kick and scream as much as they wanted. I wouldn't have backed down but this was Star my ultimate weakness.

Of course I wasn't just going to go back home and put my feet up and carry on with my day. I knew that the werewolves were counting on these moon rings. I will fulfil my side and have their curse removed from him. This is where the problem lied in my relationship with Star I always put matter that were a gain for myself for power before her. I had done this back in 1490's when we first married and now we were united once again I let history repeat. Sometimes the best and worst times of your life can coincide. It is a talent of the soul to discover the joy in pain thinking of moments you long for and knowing you'll never have them again. The beautiful ghosts of our past haunt us and yet we still can't decide if the pain they caused us outweighs the tender moments when they touched our soul. This is the irony of love.

 **Flash Back—London 1491**

 _Star and I have been married for over a year and we truly had our ups and downs. Most of the arguments that occurred were down to my own doing I thought it would be easy to keep my dark secret of being what I was from the woman who I truly loved more than anything upon this earth. It wasn't because when you love and care for someone so deeply you know there shouldn't be secrets I knew my secret in breaking the curse that laid upon me was slowly destroy my marriage. Elijah spoke to me about telling Star what we were as the days and weeks that went by. Each of us had for such a bond with her that the secret of our immortality becoming harder to keep from her. With Rebekah she had to take breaks away going out of town as lying to Star was something she hated. Elijah at times would need to gain his composure in the solidarity of his room._

 _Whereas I kept my distance and focused on the matter of finding the doppelgänger to break this curse, it became my obsession even more so now than it had been centuries before. In my obsession I was treating the woman I loved not fairly I didn't like to see her upset but when I did my temper would rise to the surface and then I would look into her eyes at times and see fear. That something I didn't want my beloved to be, I didn't want her of all people to be frighten of me. I knew that this secret of whom I was truly a creature that preyed on blood. That took countless lives and monster some may say. Will eventually allow me to lose the one piece of goodness that I had received in my life for the last 500 years._

 _So I knew I had to tell her about what I was, Star reaction would not be one of good that I knew. I also knew that once I told her as frighten as she maybe I could compel her to stay. That isn't what I wanted because if the love she held for me was that strong she would love me for my perfections and imperfections. The only person who was frighten right now was myself because I feared the worst. That would be that she wouldn't be part of my life no longer. I got up from my chair in my study and made my way to the east wing where I knew that Star would be. I had to do this. I had to let her know who I was because either way this marriage was doomed either way. As I entered into the library where Star was searching through the book case. I approached her and kissed the side of her cheek, she turned to look at me a little surprised then her beautiful smile stretched to her eyes._

" _You are in a pleasant mood today Niklaus. Did your meet with Sir Davis go well?" She spoke lovingly as she placed her hand on my cheek. Even after all this time when Star would merely touch me she still sent a shiver down my spine._

" _Yes Sweetheart it went very well indeed." I moved her hand from my face and held it into mine. "Star come sit with me." I began to towards the window where there was a bench so we could sit. As I knew what I was going to tell her was best if we were seated. My heart was racing at the thought of telling her my dark secret but I knew it was the right thing to do I didn't do the right thing often it was a rare occurrence but this was something I had to do._

" _Niklaus is there something bothering you?" Star spoke as he looked into my eyes and touched my cheek affectionately. "You look…. Riddled with worry. Is everything okay?" I knew she was worrying because of my expression that I was giving her I never thought it would have been so hard to tell another of what I truly was. I used to relish in tell a person I was a vampire and seeing the fear in their eyes. With Star I did not want to see that I want her to still look at me in the same way as she had always._

" _Star you do know I love you unconditionally?" I needed her to know that because at times I may have not shown that. I held her hand that was pressed to my cheek I could see that she looking at me bewildered as she couldn't comprehend why I was speaking like this._

" _Niklaus I do not question your love towards me. It's just at times…." She began to speak but stopped and I knew it was because she worried that I might react badly towards her._

" _Please speak. Don't ever be afraid to speak you mind my beautiful Star" I watched as she seemed a little hesitant to speak and I kissed her soft lips to assure her that I would not be mad. "Please tell me what going through that beautiful mind." I spoke as I cupped her face and she still had this look of uncertainly which sadden me, as I've allowed my Star to fear me that she felt that she could not speak her mind._

" _A-at times it's like I don't know what to predict from you." She slowly moved my hands from her face and held them tightly while looking down. "I know being a lord is extremely stressful, I do understand that Niklaus." She looked up at me and I could see her eyes glistening as I knew the truth to all this was my behaviour. It was nothing to do with being a lord it was my temperament that drove her to be so fearful towards me. "I feel that you forget I'm your wife, you can share your burdens with me. I know you may think that you doing that will make you less of a man—" Star way of marriage was very different from any woman I met as most wouldn't want to know there husband thoughts. They were quite happy to carrying on with their day with no concern with what worried there husband. "—But it wouldn't Niklaus. I'm not just your wife to comfort you in your bed. I want you to be able to turn to me and tell me what is on your mind." She spoke with such compassion in her voice and I knew I had to tell her. As much as I did it was that fear of losing her but I have never allowed fear to hold me back before. Then I've never loved another as much as I loved Star before._

" _I think it would frighten you what in my mind….I have far too many demons." I took my hand out of her and walked away to pour myself a drink as I need something to ease these nerves._

" _We all have demons Niklaus." Star called out. I turned to her and couldn't help but smile as she couldn't have any demons. Someone as sweet and kind as Star wouldn't even know the meaning of demons._

" _Someone like you. I highly doubt it." I drained my drink then I notice she was in front of me. Waiting for me to tell her and I knew I had to. I will not allow my fear to stop me as if I love her as much as I say I do. Then she deserved to know the truth about me that I'm a creature that most feared. "There is a part of me that I do want to share with you…." It was like the words wouldn't come out. Star came a little closer and placed her hands on my chest one directly over my heart. I felt it skip a beat as she did._

" _Then do so my love. Whatever demons you think you have they are mine too. When I married you I promised you I will love you always and forever, with demons or not Niklaus that will never change." The words that I longed to hear from her. Star was woman of her word and she stood by them but something as drastic as this I wasn't sure if she would. The door the library open and Fredrick who was our butler._

" _My lord. The duke of Kent has arrived." He announced. This duke had important information on the where about of the doppelgänger. This was the closet that I had been to getting in reaching distance from finally being rid of this curse._

" _Thank you Fredrick. I will be there in a moment." I turned to look Star who was still waiting for me to speak of what I wanted to tell her. "Duties call my beloved." I saw the disappointment in her eyes as I spoke. I kissed her soft lips as I pulled away I rested my forehead to hers. "I stand by my word too Star, I will love you always and forever.'"_

 **Present Day**

I often wonder if I had told Star that day what I was if she would have stood by my side, something tells me she would have ran a mile. Then again she and I were like two magnets that were drawn to one another. We both collided into each other's world to make the other a better person. Star brought out the goodness in me the goodness that had been buried with the years of betrayal. Whereas I brought out in Star the fighter in her that was always there. Star very different from the woman I knew in 1490's and when she discover what I was and my family was. She turned into this warrior that faced that there are such things as demons in this world. Maybe the reason why were brought together was because of that and because of the fate she had bestowed upon her. I recall a comment that Damon made once we moved here about how Star and I were. ' _The way you move you orient yourself around him without even thinking about it. When he moves even a little bit you adjust your position at the same time. Like magnets… or gravity. You're like a… satellite, or something.'_ As I just spoke of Star and I were like magnet drawn to one another no matter what. So she choose to push me away but I can't let that happen. Not now with her being with child I couldn't just stand back.

I knew that Star was still in the city back at that apartment that Damon and Star had stayed after I threw her out. I stood on the roof top of the building across the street where I could see into the room where Star was laying. She didn't look good whatsoever there was clearly something wrong. As I listen in I heard her speak to Damon telling him that it was time that she knew the baby was coming, her voice was weak as she groaned in pain. This was something I hated to see, to see the woman you love to go through something like this is truly heart breaking. Even if in the end something so beautiful would come of it all it doesn't stop you from wanting to take the pain away. Every part of me wanted to go into that apartment and be there for her but I didn't want to cause her further distress. Damon spoke words of encouragement to her as he placed a cold compress to her forehead. He cared for her dearly that why one of the reason I respected him because of his loyalty and admiration he held for her.

Silas came into the room and asked Damon if they could speak. There was something about the tone of his voice that intrigue me more than anything. They both left the room and I was ready to jump down to get closer so I could hear there discussion, it wasn't needed as they both came out of the building and walked into the alley at the side. I jumped across to the other side to listen in and as I did I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They both spoke of how Star didn't have much time left and that Silas needed to do his part to assure she wouldn't die.

I million emotions filled me in that one moment the thought of losing Star once again was something I knew I couldn't deal with, it would truly destroy me in far too many ways and what was left of my humanity would be gone. There was far too many emotions to deal with right now most I didn't know how to control. I was about to jump down when I saw that Damon and Silas had gone I jumped to the street below I made my way into the building using my speed and kicking the door open the apartment. Damon turned around and horror filled his eye as they met mine.

"When were you going to tell me that Star is dying?" I growled at him as I vamp-sped to him grabbing him by his throat.

"Like you even care?" Damon spat as I continued to tighten my grip "You think this is what she needs right now?! You coming here barking your orders." With my free hand I swung it and punched him in the face causing him to bleed from the mouth. "She don't want to see you Klaus!" He yelled as I went toward the room and he was in front me stopping me going into the room. Once again I grabbed hold of him throwing him across the room making him land on the table and breaking it.

"As honourable as your intention are Damon. That's the woman I love in that room who is about to give birth to my son. How can you expect me not to do anything to stop what you knew all along?" I tried to keep my temper under control as I knew on the other side of that door was Star. From what I saw before she wasn't looking good. I wanted to see her and be there for her but this arrogant Salvatore wants to play bloody hero.

"Yeah and keep beating me up going to make her change her mind." He spoke as he got to his feet. Damon wasn't going to back down from all this but I couldn't allow him to stop me seeing her. "Klaus your own actions have made her not want to see you. It's not me who stopping you. It's YOU." He raised his voice to me and I knew he had every right to because he was right it was my own actions that had placed me in this predicament. To hear it from another wasn't what I needed right now as I knew what I had done and didn't need reminding.

"I do not need to be reminded how I treated her Damon, I know what I did. That not what important now we need to find a way to keep her alive." That was the important part because I honestly didn't know how long we had. There was only one way of her survival and that was to get a witch involved maybe they could stop the inevitable from happening. "I better go and grab myself a witch. They know of a way even if I have to beat it out of them." I began to make my way to the front door that was barely on it's hinges I couldn't stand around here arguing with Damon I needed to find a way to save Star.

"Klaus it's all in hand." Damon spoke calmly as he intercepted me. "Look here not the best place to talk." He indicated for me to follow him and reluctantly I did as I needed more information about this. My brain was racing along with my heart with all that I found out because I was going to lose her again. This time I could stop it from happening I've grieved far too many times for my loss of Star and I intend for that not to happen again.

"How certain is it that she will die." I asked as we reached the roof top of the building. As I needed to know how accurate all this was. "How long have you and Star known of this?" I demanded as my patients was wearing thin by now.

"When I was in Italy. Some kind written prophecy or whatnot. I told Star when I came back but of course she didn't believe me. She doesn't want to believe that the one thing she longed for was going to lead to her death." That was something typical of Star after what she had learnt about her own prophecy she didn't believe in all that. "You know how we wondered how Star suddenly became human—" Damon spoke with a little humour in his voice and I recalled how he and I were concerned about this transformation. While Star saw all as a blessing that she had been given the chance to be like any other human to live a life. "—Well that all down to her daddy." Once again Damon used sarcasm to hid his anger from this situation.

"Silas?" I questioned as I didn't expect for him to be the one to had done this to her. He had made her mortal? Why would he do that to her?

"Yep! And the douche didn't realize that fulfilling his little girls dreams would be her death sentence." As Damon spoke that this was the reason why she was going to die. I had to turn away because this was getting far too much for me. So many regret began to fill my mind as if I wasn't so preoccupied in taking New Orleans back I would know all this. We could have done something sooner to stop all of this from happening. My love for power outweighed my love for my Star that what hurt more than anything because it was untrue. She was my world my absolute everything and I failed her. "Klaus I don't want to lose her as much as you do. Even though you're an ass and you treated her like she was nothing—" Damon spoke and I turned to him ready to attack him once again as I wasn't here to be reminded of my terrible deeds.

"I don't have time Damon for—" I began to yell at him but he stopped me in mid-sentence.

"Can you just stop listening to the sound of your own voice, and shut the hell up!" He raised his voice to me and it did not please me whatsoever. I needed to know what he knew and ripping his tongue out wasn't going to give me my answers. "Star not going to die Klaus. Silas made sure of that. He found a way to save her, some kind of spell called animam pro anima….." Damon tried to pronounce the name. As he did I recalled what the spell was.

"A soul for a soul…. whose soul is he intending to use to replace Stars?" That what it was. The spell would be cast to replace a soul that about to leave with another. In most cases it was a sacrifice of a loved one who would want to allow the other person to live a long fruitful life.

"It seems that Silas stepped up to being a father." I didn't quite understand what Damon was getting at. That Silas was stepping up to be a father. "It will be his." I stood there shaking my head as it was impossible for Silas to do such a thing. Damon was deluded if he think that Silas will be the one to save Star.

"That's impossible his immortal. Souls are only obtained by humans." Which was a fact as when you are immortal you have been touched by death your soul is gone. Silas has been immortal for two thousand years it was impossible for this even to be achieved.

"Well that's what he is now. Silas for two thousand years had refused to take the cure for immortality, but for the life of his daughter he would. His mortal now." I was stunned by this revelation as I never expect for Silas to do such a thing. But there many things that a father would do for their child that even includes give up there life for there's "He give his life for hers. Some would say that selfless act, but I say he owes it to her after all he was the one who did this to her." I tried to process all this in my mind and it could work that now he is mortal but a spell such as this would need a witch with great power. Even if you had that the chances of it working wasn't exactly high or everyone would be doing it.

"I've heard of this spell and its success rate isn't exactly high. You would need a witch with impeccable power to attain such a spell. It doesn't look like there much time left." My voice was filled with sorrow as I began to walk away. I knew I needed to find some witch that could perform such as spell and the witches of the French quarters were not the friendly of bunches when it came to the two women that carried my children.

"Well that's been covered." Damon spoke as he appeared in front of me. "Davina is the one who will be doing it. Silas believes she has enough power to do this I know his not the most trusting man after everything, but one thing I've witness with my own eyes is how much he loves his daughter and is willing to do whatever it takes to keep her alive." What enraged me more than anything after hearing that was that Davina knew of Star fate.

"Davina she knows of all this too?!" I raised my voice to him as any moment I about to blow. "Who else know Elijah? Does the whole bloody French Quarters know apart from me?!" That how it felt to me right now that I the man she was meant to be in love with. The man who is the father of the child she carries finds all this out now and it may be too late for me to help save her.

"Just the people who needed to know." Damon spoke calmly as I shot him a look as I was one of those people who needed to know. "Don't give me that look Klaus. You haven't been exactly husband of the year…. Are you even that anymore? I heard about you burning your marriage certificate." I looked away from him as he was right I hadn't be the man that Star needed. I have failed her in so many ways and it all been brought to light on this night. "Look I'm not here to fight you. I'm not even hear to feel sorry for you. I'm here for one person only who in the end of all this will survive, but she will lose the one parent she has ever known." I knew that Star would be utterly destroyed with Silas intension as honourable as they were I didn't see her agreeing to all this but then again what do I know about the woman I love.

"Does Star know of Silas intension?" I watched as Damon looked at me clenching his jaw which meant that she had no idea about it all.

"No. And it needs to stay that way. She finds out what he is doing it will block the spell and it will be her in a casket not him." Damon was right if she knew it would stop the spell. I stood there trying to think of other options so she didn't have to lose her father. As much as I didn't like Silas I knew how much Star loved him and I didn't want her to go through the heartache of losing him. I couldn't think of a human that would be willing enough to give there life for her. Even if I was to pick a random stranger from the street and compel them it wouldn't work. As this spell contains one vital ingredient ' _love'_ for the dying person. "So Klaus all I'm asking from you is to back away. Let me talk to her. Maybe I can make her see some sense to have you there." Damon spoke with compassion in his voice and I could hear the sincerity that he would speak to her about my presence.

"Damon believe me or not. I do love her." Damon stood there and nodded he's head in understanding. There are so many ways to be brave in this world. Sometimes bravery involves laying down your life for something bigger than yourself or for someone else. Sometimes it involves giving up everything you have ever known or everyone you have ever loved for the sake of something greater.

 **Star P.O.V**

As I got into the cab I didn't feel right it felt like something was pushing hard down on my pelvis and I knew that was a sign that my little boy was planning to make an appearance. I felt excited but also frighten at the same time as Damon words began to spin around in my mind. That this child would bring my death. From the so confident Star that I was saying about it was a load of rubbish to now where I can feel the life being drained from me. Maybe this was what meant to happen meaning that most women felt like this when they are preparing for child birth. The one thing that made me different from other mom's to be is the fact that this child was clearly not human. From the bruise and how I had to drink blood to actually not feel the pain that it gave me. Made me open my eyes that there was some form of truth behind all this.

The cab stopped outside the apartment block and I paid the driver and got out of the cab. As I did I had one of those unbearable shooting pains again but I held my screams in this time. I slowly made my way up to the apartment what would have taken me a few minutes normal took me nearly twenty instead, I was trying to open the door it flew open and there stood an angry Damon. He was about to yell at me but stopped as soon as I let out almighty scream from the pain I had been enduring. The anger from his face disappear in a moment and he helped me into my room placing me on the bed Damon kept asking me if the baby coming fear began to overwhelm me and I couldn't help but cry. Damon embraced me telling me everything was going to be fine but I didn't see the light at the end of this tunnel. Nor did I share my feeling about all this to him as he was trying to be strong for me.

I began to get feverish and Damon tried to keep me cool with cold compress he kept telling me each pregnancy was different that having a fever could happen. Damon and his googling he really believed this was normal procedure during child birth. I knew otherwise as I had felt this once before, back in 1492 when I faked my own death the symptoms of dying and this was what was happening right now. There was no point in denying it as I had to accept what was coming to me. Damon had left me to get some rest so he can get everything prepared for the birth. The way he was acting it was like he was the father to my child. Whereas the father to my child sulking at home or plotting away some dastardly deed to retain his beloved city.

I managed to eventually fall asleep until I heard loud voices and crashing of something breaking I felt my heart accelerate in fear but as I regain my composure I listen and the two voice were of Nik and Damon. Niklaus had found out about my secret the one I've been wanting to tell him but never had the courage to tell him. The raised voice finally stopped and the apartment was filled with silence. My heart was aching because I knew what all this was doing to Nik I also knew that he would hate me for keeping this from him but he didn't make things easy for me. Each and every time there was something that would occur I know that was no excuse. But how do you tell the man you love that you are going to die? I laid there crying thinking of what was going on as I knew Nik and how he return and end up yelling at me. Damon was right I didn't want to see him as all of this was hard enough to deal with I couldn't look him in the eye and confirm what he knew. I heard knock on the bedroom door as I turned I expect to see enraged Niklaus, but instead I saw Davina who looked at me with tear filled eyes as she came closer to the bed.

"Oh my god Star, it's happening isn't it?" As she spoke her voice terrible. I tried to smile and held her hand and my to her was cold to the touch. She sat beside me and I need to assure her not to worry because I didn't want her to know of my fate.

"If you mean the baby coming the yes." I tried to keep my tone pleasant as if I was excited for what about to come. Deep down the fear was brewing deeper I looked to her and I could see that she looked away and I could hear that she was crying. "That isn't what you meant, is it?" She turned back to me with tears streaming down her cheeks while shaking her head.

"No. Damon told me about what will happen to you….." She spoke through her tears and all I felt was anger because I didn't want her to know. Davina was young only 16 and she had been through more hardship than anyone her age should go through.

"Damon had no right in telling you Davina." I tried to raise my voice but as I did I began to cough. Davina handed me a glass of water and I took a sip from it.

"He told me because he knows how much I care about you Star." I knew how much she cared for me I just wanted to protect her from all this. "You were more of a mother to me than my own." I was a little taken back to hear her say that considering I hadn't been in her life for the last eight years "It's been so hard for me to not speak about this to you….." She began cry even more than before and it broke my heart as after all this time we finally reunited once. I sat up and hugged her and she let her tears continue and this was the reason why I didn't want to tell her.

"Please don't cry sweetie." I pulled away from her and began to wipe away her tears. "I would have loved to see my son grow, and turn into a young man, but that not what the fates ask of me" She looked at me while her bottom lip quivered as she tried to attempt to speak.

"You know this is because it's Klaus child. It's because of his bloodline that this is happening to you." Davina tone changed as soon as she brought up Nik name I sense a lot of anger towards him. Now she felt that he was to blame for all this but he wasn't.

"I wouldn't want a child with anyone else…."

 **Flash Back- London 1492**

 _It was the night before Niklaus grande party and as every other year we had guest that would come to dine the night before it was what Niklaus would say pre-birthday celebrations. Our relationship had improved somewhat he didn't lose his temper as much these day I knew he was trying because he wanted to see me happy. I tried to show my happiness even when I actually felt sadness as time was ticking away and I knew at some point I would have to leave him behind. They would notice that I wouldn't not age and how was I meant to explain that to all of them. Without them labelling me as a witch of some kind I knew I had maybe a year left with the Mikaelson maybe two at a stretch. This was going to be one of the hardest thing I will ever have to do in my 500 years. To walk away from the man who had captured my heart and soul I knew it had to be done I had to keep protecting myself from whatever evils that are out there. I will hold the memories with Niklaus close to my heart as that all I could do as in years to come he will die and my life will continue._

 _We all sat in the grand parlour after dinner. Niklaus was entertaining Lord Timothy along with Elijah while I was entertaining his wife Lady Elizabeth. They were both new to London but Timothy held some connection to the royal family and of course Niklaus saw that as opportunity. Lady Elizabeth wasn't the easiest person to talk to as half of her conversations consisted of talking about herself. I sat there just smiling and agree to what she was speak not really listening, knew I had to be hospitable to the most annoying person but her screeching voice alone was driving me crazy._

" _Lady Star when we will be expecting the pitter patter of tiny feet?" She spoke in her high pitch annoying tone that snapped me out of my daze. I was about to speak when Lord Timothy appeared out of nowhere._

" _Youth will not always be on your side." He spoke loud and obnoxiously and my eyes advert to Niklaus and Elijah who stood there looking a little taken back as was I. That was something that Niklaus and I have never discussed and I thanked my lucky stars as i didn't know if I could actually bare a child. Also I don't think that Niklaus was in any urgency to expand the Mikaelson bloodline._

" _It's not something that Niklaus and I have discussed." I tried not to snap as the both of them were being a little too personal asking such a question. Or maybe it wasn't and I was taking it a little more to heart because I knew deep down I couldn't give Niklaus a child. "We are just enjoying our time as a married couple." I smiled as I looked over at Niklaus who seemed a little surprised by my responds and I hope it wasn't going to end up with us arguing._

" _Lord Niklaus, I'm sure you would be wanting a son to continue your reign." Timothy turned to Nik and spoke in triumph as if to mock what I had spoken. I watched as Niklaus walked over to me and placed his arm around my waist then placing a kiss on my cheek._

" _As my wife had just spoken, we are just enjoy our lives before any children come into our lives." I felt relief that he agreed with what I had said. It wasn't because I did not want a child with Niklaus it just I didn't know much about myself. I'm a young woman that has lived for over 500 years something told me baring a child was something I couldn't do._

" _Just a little unusual most men would want his wife bore children from the moment they are wed." Once again Lord Timothy spoke but this time Niklaus let go of my waist and grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket. He was about to hit him which surprised me as this wasn't something he would normally do in front of me._

" _Niklaus!" I raised my voice slightly to show my disappointment in the way he was behaving. Once I spoke he let go of him and stood inches from his face._

" _I think it is time for you and your wife to leave." Niklaus spoke dangerously and Lord Timothy. Within moments they left and I excused myself from the both of them._

 _I went up into our bedroom chamber and got undressed into my night garments. As I sat at my dresser brushing my hair I kept thinking about how it would be a lovely gift to give Niklaus a son or even a daughter. I knew he would make an amazing father and with this knowledge of the world along with Elijah. The child would be well educated. It just sad that I wouldn't be that woman who would be able to give him that precious gift. That sadness me more than anything because if I could have a child I would want him to be the father._

" _Star…" I looked up into the mirror before me to see Niklaus standing behind me with a slight worried expression and I turned on the stool to face him._

" _Yes Niklaus." I smiled as I watched him crouch down before me which was not like Niklaus and there was a look in his eyes that I hadn't seen before._

" _You've never spoken of wanting a child. Is that something that your heart desires?" He asked and I notice for the first time I've known Niklaus that there was a definite fear in his voice. This really did surprised me as I said children was not something we had ever discussed and I knew I couldn't give him what maybe in his desire to have them. But he asked me what my heart desired and that I knew I could answer._

" _What my heart desire Niklaus is you. Having children has not ever entered my mind." That was a slight lie about it not entering my mind but I knew after decade after decade that I could not have children. For someone like me who was immortal the gift of being a mother was not to be in my fate. I placed my hands on either side of his face. "Finding a man that connects with me as you do. That the only desire I've ever longed for." That was the truth this is what I had been searching for over the last 500 years. For the first time I was happy and I knew this happiness wouldn't last forever, but I was going to relish in it as much as I could. I watched as Niklaus smile and leaned in to kiss me but it wasn't a sweet gentle kiss as he would give normally. This kiss was filled with such hunger and desire that brought butterfly sensation to my stomach. Niklaus was my home my soul mate. There was just something about him that made me feel at peace when I was in his arms. He pulled away and as he did I could see that lustful look of desire that he felt for me. Which gave a cold chill up my spine this man right before me was my true love._

" _Your something truly incredible Star." before I could speak he had picked me up and brought me over to the bed. Where Niklaus gave me a night of true passion. It was different from other times his soul focus was on me and only me. He worshiped my body as if it was a temple I truly believe that I was sent to heaven that night. The night before everything changed…_

 **Present Day**

"Neither of us knew that the other couldn't give them what they truly wanted. A child that they could call their own." I watched as she looked deep in thought I had to make her understand that all this was a blessing not a curse "So no Davina, I would never change the fact that Nik is the father to my son." Which was the truth from the moment I laid eyes upon him I knew if there was a possibility of having a child it would be with him. Even when Stefan and I began to court I never looked to him saw that I would want him to be the father of my child.

"As touching as your story was. It really did sound like a different Klaus." Davina seemed surprised that Nik did have a heart once upon a time. He still did but in the mist of gaining control of this city of sin he had lost his way. "It doesn't change the fact of everything he has done till this day. He used Tim to blackmail me to help him. He killed Tim. Then to finish it all off he hurt you Star." I could see that she was becoming upset and that not what I wanted. Tim death nearly destroyed her. "The woman he meant to be so in love with. He throws you out on the street and starts some sordid affair with Genevieve" That all I heard these days about Nik and that harlot. I knew what happen and because of that I couldn't be with him. I chose to walk away but it didn't mean I didn't love him. No it meant that I couldn't be with a man who claimed to love me and went with another.

"I don't need reminding of the play by play Davina." I tried to not snap at her because I knew what Klaus did to me hurt her also. "I'm fully aware of everything that has happened. I wish I could take your suffering away." If there was a way to bring Tim back or to rewind everything that happened to save him I would. But that was asking for the impossible. "Your talking like you want to go at war with Nik that something you can't do." I began to say but her expression began to harden and she got up from the bed and I could see anger appear on her face now.

"Why? Why shouldn't I? He deserves to feel pain Star." She raised her voice slightly then the tears began to pour once again. "I'm going to lose you because of him." She sobbed and seeing her being this heartbroken was unbearable. I needed to snap her out of this vengeful mode that she had placed herself in.

"Because you can't live with the guilt of letting my son not be without a father when his mother won't be there." I spoke to her calmly in hopes that she will see some sense. "That's not you Davina you're not vengeful—" She shook her head I couldn't let her do this because I did not want either of them to be hurt by the other. "—Please promise me you will not do anything silly like go head to head with Nik." She didn't answer which made me believe that exactly what she was planning on doing. I had to try and knock some kind of sense into her. I tried to sit up and it was difficult as my lower back ached but I managed somehow to do it without complaining about the pain. "Davina you speak as if you see me as a mother to you. As I look to you and see you as if you are my own child." I needed her to make me a promise that she will not do anything drastic because Nik stupidity. "I don't know if I will see tomorrow, but take this as my dying wish. Please do not do anything to cause a war with Nik." I watched as she looked at me for a long moment before shaking her head.

"I can't do this." She turned away walking to the door. I tried to climb out of bed and everywhere ached but I needed her to hear me out and understand I'm trying to saving her from herself.

"Davina….." I called out weakly as I did I had a pain in my pelvis that made me drop to my knees. "Arghhhh" I cried out in pain as I was on all fours trying to breathe through the pain.

"Hey." I heard Damon voice then suddenly I felt his touch as he tried to get me up from the floor. "You shouldn't be out of bed." He spoke as he brought me back over to the bed.

"Why did you tell her?" I asked him as another sharp pain overwhelmed me and I grabbed the pillow squeezing it tight until it faded away.

"Star please don't be mad at me." Damon spoke with concern as I tried to do these stupid breathing excises that were not working. I didn't need for him to know how much pain I was in right now because Damon would only panic. "She needed to know don't you think she would be even more devastated if she after and wasn't able to say goodbye." I knew Damon intension weren't of malice but I just wanted to protect Davina from all this. "What I am talking about you're not dying—" He spoke firmly and I looked at him attempted to arch my brow. He sat next to me and held my hand tightly in his. "—You Star Mikaelson are a fighter. What was it you said to me about prophecy being a load of bull crap?" Yeah I recalled that conversation but now reality had kicked in and I'm going through the motions I knew there was truth in it. "You're going to get through this most mothers are frighten when there about to give birth, and you are no different from them. You're allowing your fear to get the better of you." Damon was trying to give me words of encouragement I knew that but even if I did start to think positivity about all this. There was that chance that I won't make it.

"What if I don't survive?" I looked to him and his face filled with horror as this was the first time I spoke my fear out loud. "Damon if I don't making it through this there—" I began to say but he stopped me in mid-sentence.

"Star. No. You will have this baby you will see another day. Today isn't the day that you will die." He spoke firmly as if he could really predict the future. None of us knew what would happen but I needed to be prepared. I needed to know that if I didn't make through all this that my wishes would be fulfilled.

"Please I need to say this." I pleaded to him and as he closed his eye a tear rolled down his cheek. This was as difficult for Damon maybe more so than Davina as there was a lot of history between us. "You Damon have been one of the kindest people I have met in all my years walking on this earth. You carry off this persona of you can't be hurt or that nothing can truly hurt you. You cover your scars with sarcasm…" That was the truth of it. Damon would use that part of him to hide from the world what he truly felt. Apart from one person and that was me. "You will always hold a special place in my heart. You've not only been a friend to me but also a brother, a protector, a person who I can't live without." As I began to tell him how much he meant to me my tears began because this was my only opportunity to say to him what was in my heart. "I want you to be there for my son Damon—" Damon was about to talk but I needed to say my piece. "—Damon please let me finish. They're going to be testing times ahead, and the witches won't back down in trying to hurt him." That was something I was sure of. While in my womb I could protect him but in this cruel world where possibly my existence will end I couldn't. I needed to know that Damon will do everything in his power to protect my baby boy.

"Star you look exhausted. You need to rest we can talk later." He spoke as he pushed me back down on to the bed so I was lying flat, but I resisted as I need to know for my own piece of mind that he will fulfil this request out of respect for me.

"There may not be a later so please let me say this." Damon eyes began to fill up once again and I wasn't saying all this to hurt him. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt the one person who was a true friend. But these things had to be said. "Niklaus will always be the father to this child and I know that he will protect him as best as he can. The issue is that Nik is his impulsiveness and the one thing that worries me in his moment of madness he will forget what matters most." Which is been done many of time and I don't want Nik in his rage to forget his needs for his son. As he forgot about my needs and I was the woman he couldn't live without. "Damon I want you to be there for my son. I want you to love and care for him as you have done for me." That all I asked of him to be an uncle so to say to even talk about the crazy moment that he and I had together. That something I knew Damon would do he would speak to my little boy about his amazing mother.

"Star please—" Damon voice broke as he was trying to stop me from speaking but I wasn't finished.

"Damon please I need to know that my son will be safe." As I spoke I felt another sharp pain overwhelm me which made me grab the sheets on the bed to stop myself from crying out in pain. I took in a deep breath then looked at Damon who had turned away from me with his hands over his face. "I need you to promise me that if I don't make it. If this my last moments I need to know that you will do whatever it takes to protect the one thing I leave behind." That all I wanted to know. Even though in my heart I knew he would I just needed to hear him say it to me. He moved his hands from his face and wiped away his tears.

"Star I can't think like that. I can't think that I'm going to lose you. Cause in my heart I know you will make it through this." Damon spoke with determination in his voice. It was like he knew something I didn't or maybe that was just hope. "Screw this prophecy bullshit. You will make it through this I promise you that you will hold your baby in your arms. That we will protect him from whatever tries to harm him." He was so sure of himself that I was going to survive and it was so comforting and beautiful because Damon believed that I could fight this. The thing was I knew what death felt like and I could feel the life draining slowly out of me and my fear in this moment if my child will even make it.

"I love that you're being so positive about all this. But if there no ' _we'_ in the end of this." I needed for him to face that I might not make it. "As much as you and Nik don't get along I need you to be there for my boy. Can you do that for me?" Damon just stared at me while biting his bottom lip I knew he was hesitating to answer but had to. I needed to know that my son will not only have his father but also the man who I saw as a brother to be there for him too.

"Fine I'll agree to your terms. But I'm going to remind you of this conversation and how deluded you were. You know that. Right?" Once again he used his sarcasm to hide his true feeling and fears. I wasn't going to press on the matter no longer as he had made that promise to me. He held my hand and his expression changed slightly. "Star. Klaus is in the other room I'm sure you heard that he knows what going on." I took my hand away from his and hearing that Nik was in the other room brought fear and even more heartache. "He just want to be here for you…." Damon tried to explain as I tried to move further away from him. As I did another pain began to overwhelm me again and this time I couldn't keep my screams in. Damon rubbed my lower back to sooth me but it wasn't helping much if I'm honest. I turned to face him and saw the fear on his face

"I can't Damon. I can't face him…." I began to speak through my tears and the pain that began to excel and I let out another scream. I couldn't see Nik I just couldn't because going through all this was hard enough. Then to see his face filled with sorrow and heartache will bring my death even closer. "Please don't let him come in here…." I began to panic at the thought of it all I knew I was getting hysterical but I couldn't see him "Please…" I beg Damon one final time before another pain came but this time it was so intense that I felt my eyes roll back then I just saw darkness.

 **Author P.O.V**

In the dead of night the city of New Orleans lights dwindled to a smattering of stubborn night owls. Sequin-silver stars like the scattered embers of a dying fire winked down illuminating the atramentous curtain of sky. The wind was chill the moon under siege by stars seemed to lighten the night bringing forth stars that shone and hung in the blackness. The never ending blackness consumed everything. Except the stars which stood out like pebbles in front of a storm. Ever enduring these shone with the night cowered in a inky black sky. It seemed like guerrilla warfare as the darkness controlled the sky yet the stars controlled the gleaming spots of where they originated. The war continued across the constellations. As that one star shone brightly more than the others there was one part of the city where there was a darkness that overwhelmed a small group of people.

Across the canal down that separated the French Quarters down very Dark Street there was a heart breaking momentous moment happening. As the man who claims to be the king of New Orleans is about to become a father for the first time this what is meant to be such a joyous moment for a mother and father when there child is to enter into this world. Unfortunately for Klaus and Star Mikaelson this moment that was meant to be fill with all that joy was filled was replaced with sadness.

Klaus Mikaelson the original hybrid the man that was most feared by the supernatural world and to the human world who knew of him. Wasn't that man that he portrayed on this one night as he heard the conversation between the love of his existent Star and her dear friend Damon. Each word that was spoken was like a stake to his heart. As this felt like history repeating itself all over and the pain that he felt that one winter night of 1492 was nothing compared to now. Hearing her pleads of not wanting to see him broke the hybrid as all he wanted was to be there for his one true love. Klaus knew of his mistakes and he knew that there was no way to repair them. It was one of the most difficult things for him to do to stay away from her and not go in all guns blazing.

As that was a typical Klaus Mikaelson behaviour but he didn't want to cause her further distress. He knew she was dying but he was left with the hope of what Damon told him about Silas plan. Klaus was sceptical at first about it all but when he thought about how Silas adored his daughter that he would make this ultimate sacrifice for her all so she could see her son grow and be the mother that she deserved to be. Klaus paced in the living room as it had become quite in the room as Star screams of her labour had stopped. He felt fear at first that just maybe the inevitable had happened that he had lost her, he shook those thought from his mind. He knew his beloved Star was a fighter that she was strong enough to survive this. That her love for their son would give her the will to live until the spell had been cast.

Damon watched as Star passed out cold from the pain that had been inflicted on her from this labour she was going through. He was out of his mind with worry as he shook her lightly pleading her to wake he wanted to call Klaus but he wanted to respect her wishes that she didn't want to see him. Damon was put in a situation right now where he knew no matter what he did neither Star or Klaus would be happy. "Klaus!" Damon yelled and in an instant Klaus was in the room and the first thing he did was rush over to Star. "She passed out I don't know how to wake her." Damon spoke with panic in his voice as he fear that time was not on their side.

Klaus looked at Star and all the fear he felt he pushed to one side as he knew he had to do everything in his power to keep her alive until the spell was done. He began to position Star body so she was lying flat removing the pillow from beneath her head. The turning her head to one side so that her tongue doesn't fall back into her throat. "Damon we need cold moist towel" Klaus demanded and Damon responded quickly Klaus removed Star clothing from her lower body then covered her with the comforter at the bottom of the bed. Damon returned and handed the moist towel to him and gently dabbed it on her face. For the first time in a thousand year Klaus was pleading to the heavenly father to keep her safe and not to let her die the thought of losing her was something he knew he couldn't handle. As he continued to dab her face with this cool moist towel Stat began to stir as she was started to come around.

Star felt light headed and sickly she felt every part of her body ache as if she was slowly dying of some kind of influenza she knew that wasn't the case. She knew death was coming to her but not in the kindest of way. Her eyes fluttered open and as they did she saw the face of the man she loved "Ni-Niklaus" Star struggled to speak but before she could say another word she bolted up straight and let out a blood crudely scream. Star was in labour that was for sure as their child wasn't wasting any time wanting to make his appearance to the world.

"Star everything going to be okay. Damon and I won't let anything happen to you." Klaus assured her as she laid back down he could see that she was weakening and that her heart wasn't beating as rapidly as it should. He knew the chances of her survival were still high as Silas would do his up most to save his little girl. "You're going to be okay. You and our child will make it through this." Klaus spoke with determination in his voice, on this night he will not lose her once again. "The baby coming, and we need to get you ready sweetheart." He turned to see where Damon was and he was on his phone Klaus listen in on the conversation and heard Damon speaking to Silas. He had informed him that Star contractions had started and it was short amount of time before the child would come. Once Damon was off the phone he turned to Klaus and indicated that the spell was about to begin. "Damon you have to deliver the child." Klaus spoke as he sat up a weak and fragile Star and sat behind her so that she was sitting up to be able to push. He could hear Star faint moans as her eyes were hardly staying open "Sweetheart…" Klaus tapped her face lightly and her eyes widen. "You can do this. I'm here with you." He watched as tears began to fill up in her eyes and her face began to scrunch up. "You have nothing to fear Star. Everything going to be okay." He cooed to her as he held her tightly in his embrace kissing the side of her cheek softly repeatedly.

Damon stood there frozen as he was frighten about what was going to happened he knew that he had to focus. He stood at the foot of the bed and raise the comforter to expose Star legs. He felt uncomfortable doing this as this was the woman he respected and didn't want to see her in such a way, but he knew if he didn't help deliver this baby Star along with the child will die. Silas had informed Damon that it would waste too much time coming back there. That he and Davina will do the spell from the greenhouse as it would work from there. All Damon hoped for was that he was right and they did it in time as this baby wanted to come now. "Okay I can do this." Damon spoke out loud, but more to himself. "It's just like that birthing video." Once again he was speaking to himself as he position himself but truly had no idea what he was doing. All Damon knew was that he needed to help his friend through this as best as he could. "Okay Star. We are going to need you to push. Can you do that for me?" Damon spoke with hope in his voice. As he looked up he could see a barely conscious Star in Klaus arms. "Come on Star. You can do this. I'm not letting you give up there little guy who wanting to see his mommy." Damon spoke with high spirits in hope that he spoke of her son that it would give her the strength to do this.

Star felt a daze and weak she could hear Damon talk but it felt afar, her head rested on Klaus shoulder and as she looked up she could see him looking down at her. Speaking works to her that she couldn't comprehend. As she heard Damon speak of her son it was like a jolt of life came to her, she gathered up her strength and attempted to push but she didn't have the energy to do so. "I can't…. I can't do it." She spoke through her tears. She looked up to Klaus who was still cooing in her ear words of encouragement. "Nik I can't do it…." Star in that one moment felt useless. "I'm g-going t-to die a-and I-I'm g-going to die." Star spoke through her hysteria as it all finally sunk in. Star took in a deep breath as she knew that if she didn't push she and her child would both be in a casket. So with all her strength that she had she gave it her all by pushing.

Silas was on his way back to the apartment when he received the phone call from Damon informing him that his daughter Star was in labour. As much as Silas wanted to be there for his daughter and for the last face that he would see before he died he knew for this spell to work that Davina needed to be confident she had only known about this for a short time. With the spell that she did to bring Mikael back to this world Silas knew that being such a distance from her would cause complications. Silas was not frighten for what was to come because in his eyes what waited for him in the afterlife whether it be see his Amara once again or that he faces the devil. He knew this one act of love for his daughter was worth it. Silas finally arrived at the green house and told Davina what was happening and he could see that she was panicking. "Now not the time to be doing that. I need to be just as focus as you were when I helped you bring Mikael back." Silas fear that Davina head was not in the game more than anything. "This is to save Ophelia." He spoke as he opened the grimoire and looked up to Davina "Are you ready?" It wasn't a question more of a statement as he needed her to be prepared for such a big spell.

Davina looked at Silas and could see the fear in his face of the thought of losing Star if they didn't do the spell in time. Davina was grateful to Silas for helping her bring back the one weapon that will truly destroy Klaus and she will use it in her own time. Davina fears of losing Star were shook away as she knew that she had to do this. This was Star only hopes for her survival of all this. "I'm ready." Davina spoke confidently as she knew if she could bring someone back from the other side that she will be able to transfer Silas soul into Star's. " _pater pro filia sua sanguinem redigatur._ " Davina began to chant the spell. " _pater pro filia sua sanguinem redigatur._ " She spoke with determination as she knew that the life of the woman she saw as a mother was in her hand Davina placed her hands either side of Silas head while continuing with the words from the spell. She could hear him crying out in pain which was expected, but she kept her eyes closed to keep her concentration. As she did that she felt something blocking her. "Something not right". She tried to pull away but couldn't it was like the spell took a form of it's own. Silas screams became louder as Davina looked down she could see blood coming from his eyes "Silas what's happening?" Davina spoke with fear in her voice.

Unknown to Davina and Silas there was a high force at play here that wanted to ensure that Star death was going to be fulfilled. The power that this person held was able to control a coven of witches to do her bidding. As Star was very vital to her plan, a plan that she had been plotting for a thousand years to end the existents of the original. The coven gathered in the forest clearing under the full moon. There were six of them kneeling on the points of a star their black garb blended with shadows. Their faces were obscured from any accidental onlookers by their black hoods. Their chant had a hypnotic quality and through the incantation the witches fell into a trance-like state. The trees stood like a menacing guard as if their long swaying branches might reach out and grab any passer-by. They called to the spirits of nature to do their bidding. They tapped into the very power of the earth herself. On that night what they had unleashed could not be tamed.

Star kept trying her hardest but the more she pushed the harder it was for her to continue to find her strength both Klaus and Damon were encouraging her telling her that she was doing ever so well. With their words she kept trying she could feel the baby head. With all the strength Star had in her she gave it her all for this final push. She screamed through the pain as Klaus dabbed her head with cool cloth and telling her that she was doing so well these words that she heard from him made her feel more determine to be sure the life of her son wasn't in danger. The pain began to dull and the cries of the new born filled the room.

Klaus was fearful throughout this whole ordeal something he never thought he would ever witness to see the woman he loves in so much pain not be able to do a thing about it just to sit there and tell her how well she was doing. Klaus was extremely proud of Star as he could see she was weak and her heart was slowly deteriorating. She wasn't giving up, she was being the warrior that he knew her to be that nothing would stop her from delivering this child. Star held Klaus hands tightly as she gave it all for her final push. He looked to Damon who now didn't have any fear in his eyes that he had this huge smile upon his face. Then the cries of a new born baby were heard. Klaus smiled widely as Damon held his son. Klaus stood up and walked over to meet his first born his son as Damon gently placed the baby in his hands. Klaus looked down at this precious gift that had been brought into this world, his own flesh and blood a creation that he and Star had made. "Star you did it. He's here—" Klaus spoke with joy as tears of happiness rolled down his cheek, he looked at he to see her eyes were open but it seemed like there was no life in them. He gave back Damon his son as he began to approach the bed. "Star?" Klaus began to panic and notice that she wasn't breathing. He moved so quickly that he laid Star flat down on the bed and punched a hole into her chest to massage her heart to get it beating once again. "Come on Star. You can't do this." Klaus was trying so hard not to cry or let out any form of emotions as he needed to stay focus. "You will not die!" Klaus yelled and in his hand he could feel that her heart began to beat, he bit into his free wrist and fed her his blood. But the blood over spilled and went on the sheets. "Star please don't do this to me. I need you. I can't do this without you." Klaus spoke through his tears as he couldn't hold it back no longer. The cries of his son ached his heart further as he knew all he wanted was his mother and it seemed as if all hope was lost.

On that night where a new addition to the Mikaelson family was born a broken Klaus held on to the lifeless body of Star. The tears stream down his face as he howled her name in hope that somehow she return. Both Damon and Klaus was grief stricken but there was this tiny baby boy that was the last piece of the woman they both loved. Klaus poured his heart out to the lifeless Star telling her how he regretted and that he could not see a life without her. He held her in his arms rocking her back and forth with the hope that this spell had worked, or just maybe that a drop of his blood entered her system that she would return as a vampire. Klaus held on to two thing in that moment that there was a chance that she would return that he believed in the hope in his heart that she return.

Davina was trying so hard to stop this spell but it was like a force wasn't able to let her stop. Tears flooded down her face as she watched Silas scream in agony. Deep in Davina heart she knew this wasn't what was meant to happen as she sense his soul still attached to him. She pleaded for Silas help but he was immobilise unable to stop what was happening to him. Davina felt an overwhelming feeling come over her as if something or someone had taken over her. Flashes of light breaking in the room sparks flying everywhere the young Davina was frighten. What she feared the most was that she had failed Star. She could see a flicker image coming toward her a dark hooded cloak there was a sense of pure darkness about this apparition that edged it way slowly to her. " _pater pro filia sua sanguinem redigatur_ " Davina cried out as the fear began to spread throughout her body.

The figure stood directly behind Silas who was dying a painful death. Tears of blood covered his face for the first time in two thousand years he felt fear. As deep down in his heart he knew that his Ophelia was going to pass away.

The dark figure looked at the young witch as she persisted with her spell. "There is no saving her. Star mine now." With those words that were spoke the dark figure place it hand on Silas shoulder. He began to choke, gasping for air as he felt all the warmth of his body begin to turn ice cold.

Davina eyes widen as she could see Silas dying before her eyes knowing that this spell wasn't working. That this force that was before her was stopping them saving Star. "No, no, no…" Davina cried out as she knew she wasn't strong enough to fight this intertie. Her fear was being place with anger as she couldn't allow this to happen she couldn't fail Star nor Silas. As he had put faith into her. That he knew she was strong enough to do the impossible. With all Davina might she somehow was able to break the link that this figure had hold her of. "Recedemus Malum." She yelled while rising her hand towards the figure as she did the figure began to back away. The room echoed with dark laughter from the figure mocking Davina. Everything in the room suddenly stopped the lights stop flickering the wind stopped howling. There was utter silence. Silas who was his knees dropped to the ground "No. Silas. Wake up. Please wake up…" Davina cried through her tears but she knew he was gone but in her heart she knew the spell didn't work. "I failed you. I failed Star…" Davina sobbed over the dead body. Her heart shattered as she knew that it was all over there was nothing she could do to bring her back.

The first orange hued rays of sunrise kissed the still dust laden rubble with the same loving care as the undertaker with the recently departed. These soft rays that should have brought warmth to a new day only acted to solidify the reality of their losses. In the darkness of the room Klaus held Star in his embrace still hoping for that chance that she would revive, but under the radiating glow of the clouded sky there was no hiding from it no longer she was gone. Klaus wished with all his might that it would sink back down below the horizon so they could have more time to grieve and process their abrupt change in fortune, but you can't argue with the sun.

The news of the death of Star Mikaelson spread across the city and many mourned for her. Even the ones that she had only met once, as they saw the kindness that she held in her heart they knew she was good person. While Klaus was trying to deal with his grieving he tried to hold the one thing that Star had left behind, but he found it too hard to look at his son without breaking down. Every part of this tiny baby boy resembled the woman whom he had lost. Between Elijah and Damon they began the arrangements for the funeral both were just as broken as the other. They knew something like this was something Klaus couldn't deal with as he couldn't even hold his own child. There was one person who wanted to be there for Klaus to comfort him in this time of sadness and that was Marcel. He knew if he entered the French Quarters that it may bring quarrels that wasn't going to stop him as knew the man he once looked at a father needed to know some vital information.

Marcel walked through the French Quarters as he did there were looks but he did not care. He knew that coming there was finalizing his death but the man that brought him up needed to know what he knew he entered the compound it was empty but he could hear the cooing of a baby and he knew that was Klaus and Star son. Marcel heart ached for Klaus as much bad blood that had been share between them both. This kind of suffering and pain wasn't something that anyone should go through. He made his way up the stairs as he was about to enter the living room he came face with Klaus. "Klaus, I know I'm not meant to step foot in the quarter, but I needed to see you." Marcel looked that the man that he admired deep down and felt his pain as Klaus walked away from him. He could see that the once powerful Klaus Mikaelson had no fight left in him. "Klaus there something you need to know. It's about Star and the life of your son."

Klaus mind felt like it was ready to explode from the moment he finally came to terms with the death of his beloved Star. His mind was filled with ' _if''_ like _if_ he knew what was going on with Star he could of saved her in some way. _If_ he had stopped for a moment and focus on his wife rather than taking back this city she wouldn't be dead. _If_ he knew of Silas attempts he could have found a way to reverse it. There was far too many ' _if'_ going through his mind that it reached the point where he was just happy to be in his own solidarity. Klaus had just seen Marcel and there wasn't that anger towards him if anything Klaus respected him for coming. As he heard Marcel speak of his belated Star and his new born son Klaus just stared out of the window. "So what is that I need to know?" Klaus turned around to face him his eyes felt sore from all the crying he had done. He didn't care what people thought it was his time for mourning.

"One of my guys got word about some out of town witches gathering in the Bayou. He heard one of them speak in Franco café." Marcel didn't know how Klaus will take to this new but he knew that it had to be told. As the safety of that new born baby was more important that there issue that they had "It turns out that the reason for their little trip here was to make sure that unum praeditos was to die." Marcel see that Klaus eyes widen to what he was hearing. "I know Star was human when she died, but that what she was for the last thousand years."

Klaus was enraged to hear that this was the work of witches it wasn't enough he had to battle with the witches of New Orleans. Now he had witches from a far to hurt his family and succeed in killing the love of his life. "Well they succeeded." Klaus spoke flatly as he took a sit and covered his face with his hands. He didn't have the fight in him to go to war or to take down anyone.

"Yes they have, and I know how much this is hurting you Klaus, but whatever they have planned isn't over." Marcel insisted as he needed for Klaus to snap out of this. There was something coming for that innocent child and from what Marcel heard. The witches will not back down "They succeeded killing Star, but they will come for your son." Klaus jumped to his feet and anger and rage filled his face as he would not allow the witches to take another person from him. "Klaus you gotta be smart about this." Marcel knew of Klaus impulsiveness and feared that he may do something that will cause further destruction.

Klaus remembered the words of what Star had told him that what was stopping him from being great was his impulsive behaviour. "Thank you Marcellus for informing me. I know what I need to do to keep my child safe." With those being his final words Klaus walked away and he knew what he needed to keep his child safe.

The sun shone brilliantly and the virescent colour of the spring day under its glare was offensively bright and cheerful. It was as if they conspired to show Klaus how the world would go on without Star. It shouldn't. Everything should be as grey and foggy as his emotions it should be cold and damp with silent air. But the birds still sang and the flowers still bloomed. As walked through the churchyard like a silhouette of himself wishing he really was as insubstantial as the shadows so that he's insides might not feel so mangled. As Klaus took a pew near the front the long held back tears began to flow. Klaus was not ashamed. He loved her. Now she was gone a light had been extinguished forever in his heart. Klaus sat in his silent grief and awaited the start of the funeral service. Each person that knew of Star had attended even the friends that she had made back in Mystic Falls. Stefan sat beside his brother Damon as they both gazed upon the open casket where laid the woman who had touched their lives.

Struggling to hold back the grief tears flow steadily silently down immobile face feel bruised inside numbness, emptiness, walking behind mahogany casket saying goodbye. Although Star is gone already Klaus soul unwilling to acknowledge the finality of death. Never to look upon her face again or feel her embrace to see the warmth in her eyes and be surrounded by her love. Words from the minister speeches at the service bring a fresh onslaught of tears. Well spoken words a tribute from Elijah of the Star that once shone so bright in their lives. Everyone in black, dusky pink roses on the casket, watching casket lowered into the grave through tear-stained eyes.

The emptiness in Klaus heart the numbness pounding his brain the salty tears that flowed unchecked from his eyes. The shear nothingness that now took hold of his soul threatened to engulf him entirely. His legs buckled as his knees sinking into the sodden earth as he watched the casket lowered to it's final resting place. The awful hollowness, the waves of wretchedness threatened to engulf he's mind, body and soul.

"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen nor touched but are felt in the heart. For a thousand years no one has ever made my undead heart beat like you did my beautiful Star." On looks of close family and friends watched as Klaus pour heart out. Each of them saw a new side to him a side that many of them thought didn't exist in Klaus. "If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand." When the words would not come the tears did. The mourning was supposed to be something dignified and stoic in Mikaelson family, but Klaus cried like a child noisily, with running snot and choking sobs and Klaus was not ashamed. He cried until there was nothing left inside but a raw emptiness that nibbles at his insides like a hungry rat. His irises were threaded scarlet and his eyeballs hung heavy in their sockets. His whole body hung limp like each limb weighed twice as much as it had before and just moving it about was a slow, painful effort. The sun still shone in the sky, but not for him, the birds sung in bursts of melody, but not for him, for him there was no beauty left in the world.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Grief. Feels like emptiness in your heart a shear of nothingness that somehow takes over and holds your soul and threatens to kill you entirely. It gives you this heavy feeling that's like the weight of the world is resting on your shoulders and there is nothing you can do to get out from under it. It's like this hole in your heart that is the shape of the one you lost and that makes you feel the need to wipe away any non-existent tears that you want to form but can't. My beautiful Star was gone and knew the aching of that would never leave me. I wanted to kill someone and I wanted to die and I wanted to run as far and as fast as I could because she was never coming back. She had fallen off the face of the earth and she was never coming back. The funeral service did Star justice there were many there who attended in such short notice. I felt that where Star was sitting upon her cloud that she was looking down at the event she would be smiling. I think that what I missed the most that smile that would brighten up my day. Even when I was vengeful or had some dastardly plan that I was plotting it just brought a warmth to my heart. Which I knew would never happen not now that she was gone.

After the funeral when I arrived back at the compound I made my way into the nursery where my son whom I have neglected laid in basinet. I found it difficult to look at him because he did remind me of his mother. With the words that Marcel spoke of less than 24 hours ago of the plans of the witches planning to take the life of my innocent son Star would want me to do everything in my power to protect my son. I will do that I will strike down all whom try to harm him, but I knew keeping here in New Orleans would lead to his death. As much as I wanted to keep the last part of Star close to my heart I couldn't be selfish.

So I made a phone call to the one person who I knew would be able to help me with keeping my son safe I knew this was going to be one of the most difficult things I would ever have to do but it was the right thing to do. So they agreed to meet me on the boarder of Bayou to discuss our arrangements. After the call I gazed at my son who was quietly cooing in his basanite. For a child only a days old without its mother he seemed like a content child. I knew in years to come I will be telling him stories of how kind and caring his mother was. How she was my greatest love but I knew in my heart that it would sadden him. I grew up not knowing my biological father and until this very day I wonder a lot of things about him. The advantage that my son will have is that I will share with him every memory I have of his mother.

"His a mirrored image of his mother." Elijah spoke as he stood beside me I hadn't even notice he entered the room. I looked at my brother and saw him looking down at his nephew with love and admiration in his eyes.

"His not safe here Elijah." He looked at me frowning as I hadn't spoken of what Marcel had told me. "The witches will not stop until they see him dead." I felt a lump build up in my throat but I pushed it back down as now wasn't the time to cry. I was a father now I had responsibilities I needed to put the needs of my children before my own. "I fear the same fate will be for my daughter as these witches are convince that they will bring some form of destruction." Elijah looked at me frowning as if I was speaking madness but I wasn't. What I needed to do was the opposite of all that it was the only way to ensure of both of their survival.

"And what is it you're planning on doing Niklaus?" Elijah spoke as I picked up my son placing him in my arms. As I looked at him I couldn't help but smile for the first time since my loss because all this time I couldn't bare to look at him. He was my only reminder of Star and that brought a little joy into my heart.

"A selfless act like any father would." With that being my final word I left the room and made my way down into the court yard. Just as I suspected Damon was there with bottle to hand. "No time for that I need you come with me." I spoke as I began to head towards the car.

"Klaus what are you doing with the baby?" I sense a little fear in Damon voice as I knew I looked like a man who was on a mission. Damon loved this child as much as I did that's why I knew this was something he would agree with.

"Here…" I gently placed my son into his arms and looked at a very confused Damon. "I'll explain all on the way." I opened the car door indicating for him to get in.

"Where we going?" Damon was full of questions but I knew his mind was just as clouded as mine but in this moment I was thinking ever so clearly.

I began to drive and I hadn't told Damon where we were going I drove to the outskirts of Bayou. Damon had finally given up with his questions and I could see at the corner of my eye how he watched the precious gift Star had left behind. He muttered to him about his mother and how she would want him to have this great life. At first I wanted to tell Damon to shut up because he speaking like that was arousing those feeling I'm trying to keep deep inside me for now. Then as he spoke of how between him and I we would make sure that he kept safe. That neither of us would allow anything harm him. That made me feel more confident with my decision that I had made. I stopped the car and left the headlight on to shine out on the road before us.

"Want to tell me why we are in the middle of the out back?" Damon question as we both got out of the car. He walked over and handed me my son and as I was about to speak a car began to approach us.

"New Orleans isn't safe for my son Damon. Those witches are after his blood they have taken Star from me and from you already. I will not allow them to take him too." Damon looked a little taken back by what I have said. Then he looked even more surprised as the person who had arrived got out of the car "Hello, sister." Rebekah approached and gently touches the baby, and stares in wonder with a beaming smile on her face.

"Nik I'm so sorry about Star" She spoke as looked up at me with teary eyes. Rebekah on the phone spoke about her regrets of telling me that Star knew of her deceit.

"It's a pity you never got to tell Star you were sorry." Damon snapped at her. He had every right to do so as I maybe been forgiving towards my sister in this time of sorrow. Damon didn't have to be but that needed to change for the sake of this innocent baby.

"Damon I don't need you to make me feel any guiltier as I do already." Rebekah spoke with regret in her voice as she looked at him and I could see that Damon was holding back his anger. "Have you explained it all to him yet?" Rebekah questioned me.

"No your brother not explained anything." Damon spoke through his teeth and I knew his temper was starting to rise but I needed for him to understand what I wanted him to do for me.

"I need you to go with Rebekah." Damon looked at me with horror in his eyes. "Damon I heard every word Star spoke to you that night. The promise she asked of you. My son can't stay in New Orleans not while there still a threat." I looked down at my little boy and this was hurting me more than I thought it would but for once in my life I'm not going to be selfish. "You and Rebekah will leave New Orleans….." Damon interrupted me as I was speaking.

"Klaus I want to be here to murder each and every person who brought this fate to Star." Damon eyes began to fill up and I knew with him by myside there was nothing that would stop us seeking our vengeance.

"I know if I have you by myside Damon we will reap our vengeance. But I need you to be that person Star asked you to be. The protector for our child and with you and Rebekah watching over him I have nothing to worry." Damon looked unconvinced for a moment then he shook his head in agreement.

"Oh, he looks like he's mother." She smiled and I couldn't disagree because he did look like Star in so many ways. "Maybe there is a God after all." Rebekah spoke in a teasing manner as her eyes looked up to me.

"Well he has a hint of the devil in he's eyes. That's all me." I tried to lighten the mood "I need a witch you can trust to cast a cloaking spell." Rebekah was stroking his cheek and I could see that she will love and care for my son just as much as Damon. These were the two perfect people to watch over him I could of let Rebekah do it alone but I knew if Star was alive she would want Damon to watch over him.

"I'll get one." Rebekah spoke confidently but I needed to make it clear to the both of them of the importance of keeping him safe. As when I go back home there will be news of my son death and I needed it to stay that way.

"No one can ever find him." I spoke looking at the both of them as they needed to understand that I'm giving them both something that is valuable to me. My last piece of what I had left of Star if I was to lose him then I honestly can say I don't know what I would do.

"I know what to do, Nik." She looked my son with the same expression that Elijah held not so long ago with love admiration. "Perhaps we'll get a white fence. I think that would be lovely." I held up my little boy to get a last look at him before he leaves with Rebekah and Damon.

"This city would have seen you dead just as your mother, but I will have it your home. And every soul who wishes you harm will be struck down, just as sure as my blood runs in your veins. You will return to me." I kisses my son on the forehead and the cheek before handing him over to my sister. I went into my pocket and pulled out a tiny wooden knight that I carved for Rebekah a 1,000 years ago. I placed it on top of the blanket which causes Rebekah to grab my hand and start to cry. "In spite of our differences there is no two I would trust more with my son life. "I hugged Rebekah and kissed her cheek "Be happy, sister." Her eyes filled up with tear and I couldn't look at her as it was stirring up emotions within me "Damon I'm truly grateful for everything you have done for Star. I know I failed her in so many ways….." Damon began to shake his head before stopping me in mid-sentence.

"Star never gave up on you Klaus. You were her epic love, with your faults and all. She truly loved you until her dying breath." Damon words touched me as I expected to hear him telling me how I had wrong her. Maybe Damon and I have come to an understanding and he knew of my regrets.

"He will be happy, Nik. I promise." We smile at each other as I knew that between the both of them they would make sure of that. "What's his name?"

 **Flash Back- New Orleans 2013**

 _I had finally won back my city after defeating Marcel and making bow down to me but to win you also must lose. On this day I lost my siblings as they believed that I would use my children as some kind of weapon. It hurt me more than anything that they thought so low of me. That I would do that to my own flesh and blood. So I had disowned the both of them leaving them at the planation while I brought Star and very reluctant Hayley back to the compound in the French quarters. Star was being so supportive and understanding about what had happened. But my brother and sisters words played on my mind as they think I would not ever change. That hurt more than anything because I was trying and I knew for the sake of my unborn children I needed to change. Star stood there looking at me lovely as she always._

" _You still think there a chance of that person that I once was to return?" I wasn't one to show my weakness or my weakest side but to the woman I love I did not need to hid anything from her. Love isn't blind or deaf or dumb - in fact it sees far more than it will ever tell. It is going beyond yourself and stretching who you are for someone else. Being in love entails seeing someone as you wish they were: to love them is to see who they really are and still care for them. Love isn't bitter, but you can't have love without pain: sacrifice is the hallmark of love, the coin of love. Love means that you trust the person, would do anything for the person, know that person is with you through thick and thin, isn't afraid to be seen with you. To make sure they treat you right._

" _My darling Niklaus_. _Chance_ _is the definition of so many possibilities, likelihood, odds but it also can be interrupter as_ _hope_ _._ _You need to believe in those two things to survive through this" She caressed my cheek as she spoke "I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to get some sleep" As she spoke I notice that she did look awfully tired but I felt guilty that our first night in our home it wasn't up to the stands that I would want Star to live in._

 **Present Day**

"Chance. His name is Chance." I couldn't hold back my tears as Rebekah and Damon walked away with Chance placing him in the car. Slow desolate tears ran from my unblinking eyes and dripped steadily on to my jacket. As much as this felt like how I held a lifeless Star in my arms I knew it was for the best. It's a father's duty to give his sons a fine chance that what I was doing I will keep to my word and my son will return home and be safe from all the evil that tried to harm him. In these short days that I have had him in my life I learnt that no love is greater than that of a father for his son. In honour of Star and Chance I will seek vengeance and I will make everyone who played part in her death pay in ways they can not image. For I am Niklaus Mikaelson….. Hell hath no fury than a Mikaelson scorned.

 **That the final chapter and I know it was long but I really hoped you enjoyed reading it all….. There will be a preview of the third book in "The Desire" series called "A Time To Love & A Time To Die" This will be uploaded soon. **


End file.
